


Notre Dame de París

by estef42



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU Donceles, Adaptation, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Notre Dame de Paris, Possible Character Death, Romance, Romantic Angst, Some Humor, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 197,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estef42/pseuds/estef42
Summary: La bella ciudad de París, en el año de Dios 1482, será escenario de la siguiente historia de amor, deseo y una enferma obsesión. Por las antiguas calles de París se hace gala de las más apasionadas emociones capaces de moldear el corazón humano a su propio placer; desde el más compasivo hasta el más gélido de todos. Será la desafortunada vida de un gitano quien pondrá a girar el destino de aquellos incautos que posen sus ojos en el cautivante hechizo de su danza y el insondable misterio de su infinita mirada.Un poeta soñador, un arrogante capitán, el mismo representante de Dios y un desdichado monstruo, serán quienes cambiarán su vida tal como la conocían, retando los límites del bien y el mal, guiados tan sólo por el desgarrador anhelo de reclamar el cuerpo y corazón de aquel ángel oscuro que los arrojó a las fauces del averno mismo, sin divisar siquiera que dicho ser endemoniado y a la vez celestial podría encontrar en ellos al verdugo dispuesto a condenarlo.[Adaptación de la novela "Notre Dame de París" escrita por Víctor Hugo]





	1. Nota Importante

¡Hola! Este no es mi primer Fanfic, más si es el primero que escribo de Yuri On Ice. Primero que nada me gustaría extender la emoción que tengo por este proyecto, pues desde que inició la serie he tenido deseos de escribir un fic en este fandom, pero eran tantas las ideas que simplemente no me decidía. Quería empezar por algo como una adaptación y lo primero que pensé fue en alguna película de Disney, más al verlas no llegaban a convencerme por completo. Después pensé en la película del Jorobado de Notre Dame, que siempre me ha parecido bastante madura como para ser de Disney.

A pesar de que la versión de Disney me gusta, y creo que es mucho más dramática que las demás películas de Disney, creo que no hay punto de comparación con la novela original escrita por Víctor Hugo, la cual está enriquecida por muchos más personajes, situaciones y giros argumentales, fue por ello, que esta historia es más que nada una adaptación de la novela Notre Dame de París.

Recomiendo a los lectores, en caso de no haber leído aún la novela, que **se abstengan de ello** , o si no, **se llenarán de bastantes spoilers** ya que intentaré estar muy apegada a la novela, y la versión de Disney no se parece casi en nada a la novela, que es mucho más oscura y dramática. Aunque para los fines que tengo planeados y mis propios gustos (hablando del Victuuri) cambiaré unas cuantas cosas, quitaré algunas, y agregaré otras.

**Primero les dejo la lista de personajes de la novela y por quien será interpretado de los personajes de YOI:**

**Esmeralda: Yuri Katsuki**

**Pierre Gringoire: Victor Nikiforov**

**Febo de Châteaupers: Jean Jacques Leroy**

**Quasimodo: -**

**Claude Frollo: -**

**Clopín: Celestino Cialdini**

**Jehan Frollo: Christophe Giacometti**

**Fleur de Lys: Yuri Plisetsky**

_Seguramente les llama la atenc_ ión que el papel de Quasimodo y de Frollo están vacíos, esto es porque por más que quise pensar en algún personaje de YOI para ellos, simplemente no lo podía concebir, ni me sentía satisfecha con la elección (además de que no se me ocurría alguien) Por otra parte, no me creí tan cruel como para relacionar a algún personaje de YOI con estos de la novela, uno por ser muy desdichado y el otro por ser lamentable pero también un desgraciado sin piedad, así que... A uno le iban a tener pena y al otro seguramente lo van a odiar, y no me sentía a gusto teniendo algún personaje de YOI como receptor de esto, por eso, decidí dejar esos papeles siendo interpretados por el personaje original.

Si no han leído la novela, pueden darse una idea de cómo será realmente el personaje si se guían en el personaje de YOI que elegí para ellos, y me refiero específicamente en el caso de Febo, quien no es ni de cerca, parecido al de la versión de Disney. Mientras que Gringoire es un personaje que ni siquiera se toma en cuenta en la película de Disney, pero verán que en cuanto a personalidad le queda bastante bien a Victor. Después verán porque no le di el papel de Febo a Victor.

**Algunas notas importantes, tanto para quien leyó la novela, como para quien no.**

**1- Voy a omitir muchas, pero muchas cosas de la novela original que para nuestra trama e interés no tienen mucha importancia, tal como las largas descripciones de la arquitectura de la catedral, la plaza, el palacio de justicia etc. La finalidad principal de Víctor Hugo con su novela, era la de revivir el interés por los tesoros antiguos de París, la arquitectura de la época medieval que en el tiempo del autor estaban demoliendo sin miramiento alguno, por eso le dedicó capítulos enteros en describir dichos edificios. También voy a censurar mucha habladuría sin objetivo de personajes secundarios (chismes) y detalles políticos tan extensos que llegan a cansar si no se tiene mucho conocimiento de la historia de Francia.**

**2- En algún momento de la historia, voy a cambiar, quitar, y agregar ciertas cosas para dirigir la trama hacia donde yo quiero, así que no será enteramente como lo está en la novela, mucho de esto debido a la pareja Victuuri, que si no hiciera esto... Podría no ser tan agradable...**

**3- Habrá uno que otro cambio de personalidad en los personajes, y no me refiero a los de YOI, sino a los de la propia novela, esto es especifico en el caso de Esmeralda, pues si dejo su personalidad y acciones tal como lo hace en la novela, bueno... Se van a sentir muy decepcionados, o enojados.**

**4: No es muy seguro que deje el final original de la novela. Quizás lo cambie o quizás no, pero de eso se darán cuenta cuando vaya por los últimos capítulos.**

**5: La historia tomará lugar en un universo alterno donde existen los donceles. Esto es para justificar la actitud de todo el pueblo de París, quienes están hechizados por la belleza y encanto de Yuri. Sería extraño que en una época tan antigua, en Francia, donde la homosexualidad se consideraba un crimen y pecado mortal, se viera que un hombre era capaz de despertar el deseo y amor de una forma tan obvia y libre en la mayoría de los hombres, es por eso que decidí usar un universo donde existen los donceles, así se justifica entonces los sentimientos por los que gira principalmente la historia.**

Ahora una cuestión por la que quisiera que ustedes decidieran: **Referente a la personalidad de Quasimodo** si sólo han visto la versión de Disney, deben estar acostumbrados a una personalidad tímida, bondadosa y sumisa, sin embargo... En la novela es totalmente diferente, en pocas palabras su comportamiento es casi como el de una bestia, quien le guarda rencor a todo el pueblo de París (a excepción de Frollo) y quien no duda en actuar violento ante los demás. Es muy, pero muy distinto, así que les pregunto: **¿Quieren que suavice su personalidad a un nivel intermedio, o quieren que lo deje tal cual está en la novela?**

Esto sería todo por el momento, esperaré sus respuestas a la pregunta de arriba para saber como manejaré al personaje en la historia, y como estoy de vacaciones es muy posible que actualice el fic con frecuencia.

**Saludos!**


	2. Victor Nikiforov y el misterio

Era una mañana del 6 de enero de 1482, que al primer son de las campanas anunciando un nuevo día, puso en movimiento a los burgueses de París, más aquel inusual tumulto de gente no era debido a ninguna manifestación de estudiantes, tampoco la inesperada presencia del muy temido y respetado Señor, el Rey, mucho menos, para tristeza de algunos más que menos, de alguna entretenida ejecución pública en el **patíbulo** de algún pillo ladrón o hereje desafortunado al caer en las manos de la justicia de París. Ni siquiera la llegada de alguna exótica y extravagante embajada, pues ya hacía dos días que la última visita de estas había acontecido, siendo la embajada flamenca, con el motivo de concertar el matrimonio entre el Delfín y Margarita de Flandes, hecho que por cierto, suscitó el enojo del Cardenal de Borbón, quien por temor a perder el buen favor del Rey se vio en la terrible necesidad de hacer uso de su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse la amarga hiel de su boca y fingir agrado ante la burda cantidad de **burgomaestres** flamencos. No paraba allí su sacrificio, pues también tuvo que ofrecerles una atractiva representación y una entretenida farsa en su palacio de Borbón.

Más, dejando de lado los infortunios de dicho personaje, volvamos a lo que realmente interesa, que es la verdadera razón del porque aquella mañana del 6 de enero levantaba los ánimos del pueblo de París, y no era si no la coincidencia de dos celebraciones: El día de Reyes y la fiesta de los locos.

Aquel día habría que encender una gran hoguera en la **Plaza de Grève** , plantar el mayo en el cementerio de la capilla de Braque y representar un **misterio** en el Palacio de justicia.

Fue por tales motivos, que desde horas bien tempranas, gran cantidad de burgueses y burguesas acudía de todas partes hacia alguno de los tres lugares ya mencionados, escogiendo según su preferencia la fogata, el mayo o la representación del misterio. Se debe mencionar, el buen juicio con el que contaban los parisinos de dicha época, quienes en su mayoría escogían la fogata debido al frío ya usual de la temporada o el misterio ya que al ser representado en la gran sala del Palacio de Justicia, representaba el refugio perfecto que daría abrigo hasta al más desafortunado mendigo, de las inclementes heladas que surcaban las calles de París. Era una lástima que el mayo no tuviera ninguna de estas virtudes y por ende permanecía casi desierto y abandonado en el cementerio de la capilla de Braque.

El efluvio de gente se concentraba sobre todo en el Palacio de justicia, dado que los embajadores flamencos asistirían para presenciar la representación del misterio y la elección del Papa de los locos, ambos, tomando lugar en esa misma sala.

Podrán imaginar entonces la extrema dificultad a la que tenían que enfrentarse para entrar en la Gran Sala, ya que esta se encontraba abarrotada de gente al punto en que sobrepasaba la capacidad de la que era considerada en esa época la sala cubierta más grande del mundo. La plaza del Palacio también estaba inundada de extensas mareas que representaban las cabezas de los parisinos, la mayoría decía haber llegado desde muy temprano, siendo azotados por el frío que calaba en sus huesos hasta hacerlos tiritar, había incluso quienes afirmaban haber dormido en la intemperie, tumbados en el gran portón, con la esperanza de ser de los primeros en entrar.

La representación del misterio tenía que comenzar tras la última campanada de las doce del mediodía en el gran reloj del palacio. Bastante más tarde que lo habitual para una representación teatral pero se había tenido que ajustar al horario de los embajadores flamencos.

Fue por tal que la multitud no dudó en lanzar quejas e improperios a todo aquel que creyeran culpable de su desgracia, aquel cansancio y aburrimiento de la larga espera y la incomodidad que representaba lo apretados que tenían que estar entre ellos. El ambiente tan encajonado que otorgaba el sofoque de la masa, el dolor de un pie siendo más apretado de lo usual en su zapato, los empujes, las duras pisadas, no hacían más que encender a un nuevo nivel el desagrado y mal humor del publico ya impaciente por ver la llegada de la embajada y que con ello, por fin se dignaran a comenzar el espectáculo que vinieron a buscar.

Después de un rato, con la multitud acomodada y lista para la obra, no hacían más que levantar sus cabezas y fijar sus miradas en el estrado que estaba reservado para los ya condenados flamencos, más la puerta seguía cerrada y el estrado vacío. Sólo debían esperar a que la legación flamenca llegara para dar inicio al misterio pero esperaron hasta el cuarto de hora y la situación seguía igual. Hecho que dio lugar a la impaciencia, y todos sabemos que la impaciencia no puede llevar sino a la cólera misma, que produjo protestas aún en voz baja pero con ese tono irritado difícil ya de arrancar, igual que el cansancio en sus pies. Todos ellos, aclamando por el dichoso misterio que no tenía a bien de comenzar para aliviar al menos un poco del malestar general del público.

— ¡Queremos el misterio, al diablo los flamencos! — Grito uno de los espectadores que ya había hecho ebullición en ese mismo instante. Lo que le siguió un gran furor de aplausos de todos los que hasta este punto les valía ya un reverendo rábano lo que los condenados flamencos pudieran pensar.

— ¡El misterio! — Repitieron los demás, envalentonados por aquel grito que incitó la explosión de todo el público.

— Exigimos el misterio ya mismo. — Dijo otro. — ¡O juro que no seré el único en colgar al **bailío** a modo de representación!

— ¡Así se habla! — Aclamó la muchedumbre, cada vez más enardecida con la idea de tomar el espectáculo de sus propias manos. — Y empecemos colgando a los guardias.

Los pobres guardias no pudieron más que verse los unos a otros, pálidos e incrédulos por la locura colectiva que comenzó a abalanzarse sobre ellos cual león hambriento después de un largo periodo famélico. La débil cerca de madera que los separaba amenazaba cada vez más con ceder ante el populacho sediento de un poco de acción que saciara el hastío ya acumulado por horas.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!

De pronto toda cólera desapareció y dio lugar a la curiosidad general al ver salir al escenario a un personaje con extrañas ropajes, gran barba y el rostro lleno de extravagante maquillaje, el cual, tembloroso por el terror de enfrentar el descontento comenzó a dar reverencias a diestra y siniestra.

— Señores y señoritas, vamos a tener el honor de presentar ante su eminencia el Señor Cardenal, un bellísimo paso que lleva por nombre "El recto juicio de Nuestra Señora la Virgen María" en el cual yo tengo el placer de representar el papel de Júpiter. Su eminencia acompaña ahora a la muy honorable embajada del monseñor el duque de Austria que se encuentra en estos momentos oyendo el discurso del Señor Rector de la Universidad.

Gracias a la aparición de este personaje, quien se dio a conocer como Júpiter, fue que los guardias pudieron suspirar aliviados al ver restablecida la calma, dejando sólo el tenue murmullo que siempre se forma en una multitud.

— En cuanto llegue su eminencia el Cardenal, daremos comienzo a la representación.

Y tan rápido como llegó la calma, esta se fue huyendo al escuchar dichas palabras, quienes trajeron de regreso el enojo del público y ahogaron la voz de Júpiter entre gritos y abucheos.

— ¡Poco nos importa quien tenga que llegar! ¡Empezar ahora mismo! ¡Queremos el misterio! - Gritaba el populacho, unidos en un mismo sentimiento: Obtener su entretención al precio que fuese.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Bajemos a ese maquillado charlatán y colguémoslo en la Plaza de Grève, y de paso nos refugiamos del frío con el fuego de la hoguera! ¡Todos ganamos! — Exclamó uno de los espectadores.

— ¡Sí, sí, vamos a la horca!

Pronto le siguió la aprobación de todo el gentío, quienes amenazaron con volver a moverse hacía el escenario para raptar a su presa y saciar su aburrimiento de una vez por todas. En aquel tiempo, jugar con la paciencia y el tedio del pueblo de París, era un juego en que no muchos se atrevían a participar, sin mencionar también, la escasa posibilidad de terminarlo con vida.

— P-Pero el Cardenal... Los embajadores... N-No han llegado... — Balbuceó nervioso Júpiter, quien pálido y temblando, se miraba cada vez más cerca de encontrarse con el verdadero Júpiter si la situación continuaba tal como ahora.

¡Qué muerte más miserable! ¡Colgado por el populacho embravecido! La peor de las suertes fue destinada para el pobre de Júpiter. Saludando la áspera soga si no comenzaba, y besándola de todas formas si lo hacía sin haber llegado aún el Cardenal. La resolución en cualquiera de los casos era la misma: Una horca.

Al menos sería calentado por la hoguera en sus últimos momentos.

No obstante, la fortuna no es tan cruel como a los filósofos les gusta pensar, ya que alguien fue a sacarle del apuro para manejar la situación. Más preocupado por el hecho de que la obra se volviera un fracaso incluso antes de comenzar que de la desdichada vida del actor.

Se trataba de un joven hombre, quien por su altura y delgada figura nadie había reparado antes en él, allí escondido detrás de uno de los grandes pilares de la sala en los que se apoyaba, hasta hace unos momentos, despreocupado; Este nuevo individuo a quien nadie le había puesto su atención hasta ahora, tenía un platinado cabello que llegaba hasta la altura de su mentón, unos ojos tan azules como vivaces y una boca que portaba una gran sonrisa, tan desfachatada como si no estuviese el salón en ciernes de una revuelta contra quien se le pusiera en frente. Vestía una larga ropa negra, muy gastada por el uso pero llena de brillo.

Se acercó al pobre cómico para hacerle una seña, pero este se encontraba tan ocupado imaginando a manos de quien quedarían sus pocas pertenencias después de ahorcado que ni siquiera lo notó.

— ¡Júpiter! — Le llamó. — ¡Oh, mi querido Júpiter!

El nervioso comediante quien ya estaba a punto de colapsar no pudo reparar ni un poco en la voz que le llamaba, lo que suscitó que la paciencia de aquel joven hombre (que ya era poca de por sí) se acabara y terminara casi gritándole en la cara.

— ¡Emil Nekola! ¡Por un cuerno que te estoy hablando!

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? — Preguntó Júpiter desconcertado y dando vueltas sobre su eje buscando de donde provenía la voz, hasta que ubicó al hombre de platinado cabello que lo miraba con una mueca de molestia.

— Yo. — Le respondió el personaje vestido de negro, aún con el entrecejo arrugado.

— ¡Ah! — Se acercó rápidamente a su encuentro.

— Comienza ahora mismo, complace a nuestro muy selecto público. — Ordenó con una facilidad que a Emil le pareció tremenda.

— P-Pero...

Iba a replicar, pero pronto su compañero le cortó la inspiración.

— Emil ¿Quieres morir hoy? Nos ha despertado un esplendido día si me permites decir, y en tu lugar yo no querría morir en un día como este... Aunque en ningún otro tampoco. — Masculló para sí esto último. — En fin, — Prosiguió con rapidez antes de que el otro tuviese el descaro de interrumpirlo con sus quejas. — Tranquilo hermano, que tampoco soy el verdugo mismo que te guiará a las puertas del infierno. Yo calmaré a los oficiales, confía en mí y ellos se encargaran de tranquilizar la ira del Cardenal.

Fue después de ese ofrecimiento casi traído de las manos de los mismos ángeles que Júpiter por fin pudo respirar tranquilo sin temerle a la presión de la soga alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡Señores! — Regresó con reiterado animo al centro de la sala para llamar la atención de todos por sobre sus abucheos. — ¡Vamos a comenzar ahora mismo!

Eso fue más que suficiente para cambiar el humor de todo el populacho, quien seguía enardecido pero ahora por la emoción de darle fin al suplicio de la espera. Mismo jubilo que expresaron con incesantes y atronadores aplausos.

Habiendo cumplido su cometido de salvar la obra y... Ah, la vida de Júpiter, regresó al pilar que le otorgaba la penumbra necesaria para hacerlo invisible hasta que este decidiera que ya era suficiente. Sin embargo, lo despojaron de su escondite dos jóvenes chicas que se encontraban en primera fila, quienes habían reparado en todo el intercambio de palabras entre nuestro personaje y el comediante.

— ¡Maestro! — Una de ellas le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Después de una corrección de su compañera, Mila, quien le dijo a su amiga Sala, que él no era letrado sino **seglar** , por lo que había que llamarle **Micer** y no Maestro. La joven retomó su llamado.

— ¡Micer! — Dijo Sala.

El desconocido de negro ropaje se acerco a la balaustrada, aquel cerco formado de pilares de madera que los separaba, y el que casi una horda de multitud enloquecida había tirado hace unos momentos atrás.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles, señoritas? — Preguntó con reiterada cortesía, bastante ajena al fastidio con que antes había tratado al comediante.

— ¡Oh, nada, nada! — Dijo Sala, al comprender de golpe que tenía al hombre frente a ellas tal como ambas habían querido, pero sin saber ahora como hacerle frente a su travesura. — Es que mi amiga Mila deseaba hablarle. — Explicó rápidamente para deshacerse de toda vergüenza causa de la culpa de sus impensadas acciones.

— N-No, yo... — Le siguió Mila, ruborizada. — Sucede que mi amiga le llamó Maestro y yo la corregí al decirle que era Micer.

Ambas jóvenes, víctimas de la vergüenza ante el escrutinio del ojo del joven hombre no pudieron más que bajar la mirada. Pero nuestro personaje no pecaba de tonto, y sería considerado tonto el dejar pasar la oportunidad de entablar conversación con dos jóvenes tan bellas. Por lo que con una sonrisa surcando sus labios decidió picar un poco su interés.

— ¿Seguras que no tenían nada que decirme, señoritas?

— ¡No, no, nada más! — Respondió Mila.

— Nada más. — Le siguió Sala.

El apuesto joven comprendía bien esa actitud tan usualmente arraigada en las jóvenes señoritas de París, y por ello jugó al hacer un ademan de retirarse, de forma lenta, perezosamente lenta. Esto tuvo el efecto deseado, pues la curiosidad siempre peca en el corazón de la humanidad, y más si se trata de una mujer atraída por un apuesto hombre.

— Micer — Dijo con premura Mila, en su desesperación por encontrar una excusa que abriera el camino a una conversación. — ¿Conoce a ese soldado que hará el papel de Nuestra Señora la Virgen, en la representación del Misterio?

— ¿Te refieres al papel de Júpiter? — Pregunto el hombre.

— ¡Ese mismo! ¡Mire que es un poco tonta mi amiga! — Exclamó Sala, en su arrebato por vengarse de su amiga después de haberla puesto en ridículo primero. —¿Lo conoce?

— ¿A Emil Nekola? ¡Claro! Señorita.

— Si que se miraba nervioso el pobre hombre de ser colgado. —Repuso Mila.

— Será tan sólo en el día del juicio cuando encontremos a alguien alegre por ser colgado, señorita. — Expresó con una juguetona sonrisa.

— ¿Será bonito lo que van a decir?

— Muy bonito. — Respondió sin dudar ni un segundo.

— ¿Cómo decía que se llamaba la obra? — Preguntó Sala.

— "El buen juicio de Nuestra Señora la Virgen". Una obra que les aseguro les gustará. Tiene moraleja al final. — Agregó, pues sabía lo mucho que a las mujeres les gustaban esas cosas.

— No será como la obra de hace dos años ¿Verdad? Esa en la que intervenían tres muchachas que hacían de...

— Sirenas. — Completó, Mila.

— Y salían desnudas del todo. — Respondió el joven con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos al rememorar dicho espectáculo.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron los ojos con el pudor digno de una señorita, pero el joven continuó, aún sonriente.

— Una esplendida obra, bonita y bastante agradable a la vista. — Expresó, tal y como si se estuviese refiriendo al manto de la propia Virgen María. — Pero la obra de hoy es, por lejos, mucho mejor que esta.

Después de estas palabras, ambas jóvenes se enfrascaron en una intensa charla donde intercambiaban sus opiniones referentes a representaciones antes vistas. Nuestro personaje, fastidiado por no ser el misterio de hoy el protagonista de su parloteo, siguió parado frente a ellas, viéndolas a los ojos, y sonriendo con encanto más dejó de prestar atención a la plática para que su mente se fuera a pensamientos mucho más agradables, pensamientos que sí iban dirigidos a la presentación de hoy.

No fue hasta que sus oídos captaron a una de ellas hablando de lo bonito que había sido quien sabe qué cosa, que el joven hombre de cabellos platinos volvió a su realidad y las interrumpió en algo que bien podría considerarse como una falta de educación, pero que para ambas jóvenes no fue más que gratificante al recordar que no estaban frente a una estatua sonriente.

— Pues lo de hoy será aun más bonito que todo lo que ustedes hayan visto jamás. — Declaró, permitiendo que la seguridad en su voz, ocultara el fastidio que sentía de tanto escucharlas.

— ¿Nos promete que lo será? — Pregunto Sala, envuelta en la ilusión que ofrecía dicha declaración.

— ¡Pero por supuesto! — Respondió, y continuó ahora con mayor énfasis. — De hecho, señoritas, están hablando con el autor.

— ¿De verdad? — Respondieron ambas, asombradas por la revelación.

— De verdad. — Respondió el poeta, complacido desde lo más profundo de su ego como escritor de poder pavonearse a sus anchas. — El misterio de hoy lo he escrito yo; Me llamo Victor Nikiforov.

Y no hay que ser muy tonto u obtuso como para no comprender entonces el grado de orgullo con que nuestro poeta se presentaba ante los ojos asombrados de las dos ingenuas jovencitas. Y mientras aquel joven se pavoneaba satisfecho ante la encarnada admiración de su pequeño público, todos fueron sorprendidos por el son de la música quien le dio la bienvenida a los actores sobre el escenario, comenzando así el prologo, guiados por los designios en puño y letra de su autor.

El público estaba absorto ante lo que tenían frente a ellos, admirando sí, más no escuchando. En aquel entonces era bastante normal que el público reparara mucho más en el extravagante vestuario de los actores que en el alma misma de la obra, su trama. Pero nada de esto podría importarle menos al poeta, quien pronto había caído en la ensoñación de un dulce hechizo, llevado de la mano por las metáforas que tiraban los extremos de su corazón para luego hacerlos chocar contra sí y provocar semejante temblor en éxtasis que lo mantenía vibrante en orgullo y satisfacción propia. Había regresado a su refugio en aquel pilar, donde nadie podría molestarlo en su tarea de saborear el fruto de su inspiración cobrando vida misma.

Los sonoros aplausos que recibió el inicio de su prologo, aún resonaban en su interior, avivando en su alma la llama de emoción, y llenando de júbilo al corazón. Observar como sus ideas son expresadas por boca de los actores ante el silencio abismal del auditorio era la más grande felicidad para un poeta. ¡Pero qué dichoso que era!

Pero como hemos dicho antes, aún si la suerte no es siempre una desgraciada, hay quienes nacen con mala estrella sobre su sino, y es lamentable el decir que Victor iba a descubrir esto de la forma más amarga posible. Apenas y sus dedos habrían de tocar el cielo del éxito rumbo al renombre que todo autor busca, cuando la desgracia lo sacudió vehemente, tomándolo sin aviso e impactando todo su triunfo en el suelo hasta destrozarlo en miles de pedazos.

Un mugroso mendigo, a quien nadie parecía interesarle, mucho menos para darle una limosna por mísera que fuese, decidió que ni él ni su estomago estarían satisfechos con tal ganancia, y sin miramiento alguno subió al escenario, en un punto que lamentablemente era bastante visible para el público. Ya situado en este, comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos rogando la caridad de algún parisino.

Quizás la sublime obra de Victor no hubiese besado el suelo del fracaso si no hubiese sido porque un divertido estudiante, gritara a todo pulmón lo siguiente para mofarse.

— ¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Observen a ese sucio tullido que se ha subido para pedir limosna!

Y ahí, fue en ese preciso instante que la gran armonía de silencio en la sala se destruyó por completo, llevándose consigo el triunfo que Victor ya se creía estar saboreando.

Ese grito había sido suficiente para que el prologo se detuviera y todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia aquel mendigo, quien ni lento ni perezoso aprovechó la atención para comenzar a pedir limosna en un tono lastimero, mientras mostraba las llagas supurantes de su brazo, en busca de la compasión a los ojos de su público, aun si lejos de esto, sólo evocaba el asco y desagrado en general.

— ¡Una caridad por el amor de dios!

Pobre de Victor, siendo su obra maestra mutilada y relegada de toda atención por un mendigo ¡Un mendigo sucio y harapiento!

La gente no dudó en comenzar las habladurías, haciendo trizas el silencio que ya no reinaba más el ambiente, mientras que un grupo de estudiantes, reían y aplaudían, embriagados por tal divertido giro en los hechos.

El poeta descubrió gracias a eso, que aquel mendigo, se trataba de Celestino Cialdini, un pobre marginado que era más que conocido por todos en el pueblo.

Victor, lejos de lanzar improperios al mendigo, a los estudiantes, o al cielo mismo por su maldita intervención, comenzó a gritarles a los actores sobre el escenario.

— ¡Sigan, maldita sea! ¡No se queden ahí parados! — Se negaba a dejar morir la flama de su éxito, aun si esta se había extinguido tan pronto como se encendió.

De pronto, sintió como alguien tiraba de su capa. Se volteó, aún con el gesto algo malhumorado, pero se empeño en sonreír al ver que se trataba de una de las jóvenes que le habían elevado el orgullo antes de comenzar la presentación.

— Señor ¿Continuaran la obra? — Preguntó Sala.

— ¡Claro! — Expresó, algo confundido por la pregunta.

¿Por qué habría de dejar que un mugroso harapiento destruyera sus noches de esfuerzo, soportando el hambre, el frío, y uno que otro grito de la vieja a la que le rentaba vivienda? Gritos que por cierto eran reclamos por todos esos meses acumulados que ya le debía de arriendo.

— Entonces, tendría la gentileza de explicarme...

— ¿Lo que van a decir? — Le interrumpió. — Pues sí, sólo debes escuchar.

— No, eso no... Todo lo que han dicho hasta ahora.

Y ese fue el golpe de gracia que Victor necesitó para dignarse al fin a probar la amarga hiel del fracaso. ¡La joven que tenía tan admirada, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a su obra, ni antes, ni después de que el mendigo apareciera!

— ¡Lo que tuviste que haber oído en un principio! Niña tonta. — Masculló entre dientes, con el deseo de no haber sido escuchado, y a la vez de haber llegado a sus oídos.

No hay que decir que después de ese momento, a Victor dejó de importarle en lo más mínimo aquella joven. Que si bien era bonita, no servía de nada si no podía admirar en su totalidad aquellas obras que su inspiración y mente creaban.

Los actores retomaron la presentación, lo que hizo que el publico callara y se pusiera a escuchar, pero ya no existía más ese mismo interés con el que había nacido dicha obra. No después de ese corte tan brusco debido a la intervención del mendigo, quien por cierto en este momento se encontraba muy ocupado contando en silencio su pequeño tesoro.

Eso había valido el éxito de su obra... Sólo unas cuantas monedas. Victor pensó que quizás debería exigirle parte de su botín al mendigo, al fin y al cabo se había obtenido a expensas de su representación. Tal vez esas míseras monedas podrían menguar la ira de su malhumorada casera por esta noche y así tendría donde dormir.

Posiblemente nuestro poeta pensó que el destino no era tan mezquino como para probar su capacidad de hacerlo aun más desgraciado de lo que ya era, pero para desdicha suya descubrió que cuando retas al destino las cosas siempre pueden tornarse peor de lo que ya eran.

La puerta del estrado se había abierto, resonando consigo una voz anunciando la llegada del Cardenal de Borbón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo y se entretuvieran con la desgracia de Victor, misma que aunque sea difícil de creer va a seguir empeorando en el próximo capítulo. Para quien recuerde la novela, se dará cuenta que omití muchas cosas, como descripciones, detalles, e infinidad de nombres y conversaciones que no venían mucho al caso, y me avoque a lo principal, que es el infortunio del poeta en su anhelada obra. 
> 
> Al final vendré llenando esos espacios con sucesos de mi propia mano. Habrá un punto en que serán cosas nuevas que nunca sucedieron en la novela, buscaré darles muchos buenos "momentos de felicidad" antes de retomar el curso natural de la novela y entrar a la parte escabrosa de esta. 
> 
> Supongo que en este punto, quien no ha leído la novela, comprende mejor porque le di ese papel a Victor, quien a mí parecer le calza bastante bien esa actitud dramática y hasta algo egolatra, pero sin llegar a ser molesto. Les aseguro que muchos de los momentos cómicos vendrán de su mano debido a esto. 
> 
> Abriré una sección de glosario, con las palabras que he ido marcando en negrita. Quisiera no verme en la necesidad, pues no me gusta que el lector tenga que consultar tantas palabras, pero les aseguro que son las mínimas que tuve que poner para el entendimiento de la historia. 
> 
> Patíbulo: estructura con una plataforma donde se ejecuta a una persona condenada a la pena capital.
> 
> Burgomaestre: primer magistrado municipal de algunas ciudades europeas.
> 
> Plaza de Grève: escenario de festejos, de revueltas y también de ejecuciones y suplicios -que incluían apaleamientos, descuartizamientos, muerte en la hoguera, entre otros- desde la Edad Media.
> 
> Misterio: drama religioso medieval que pone en escena pasajes de las Sagradas Escrituras y, con preferencia, de la vida, pasión y muerte de Jesucristo.
> 
> Bailío: agente de la administración real o señorial en un territorio determinado.
> 
> Seglar: individuo que pertenece a la sociedad laica y no al estamento eclesiástico o religioso. Se vincula de cierto modo a la religión más no la dirige ni organiza. 
> 
> Micer: procede del catalán misser, la cual a su vez procede del italiano messer, mi señor.
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar. ¡Saludos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: El papa de los locos.


	3. El papa de los locos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Cofradía: Congregación o asociación autorizada de devotos con fines piadosos.
> 
> Ujier: Portero de un palacio o tribunal.

La chillante voz del **ujier** anunciando la llegada del cardenal no pudo perforar mucho más profundo el oído de la audiencia como lo hizo en el caso de Victor, quien sólo pudo mantenerse estático en ese mismo pilar que había sido por tanto tiempo su refugio y escondite.

Pero no malinterpreten esta reacción en el poeta, no es que el propio Cardenal infringiera el miedo en él, tampoco que le guardaba algún tipo de rencor o resentimiento a su eminencia, Victor no era ni tan cobarde como para amedrentarse, pero tampoco osado para manifestarse contra tal figura religiosa. Él era un filósofo liberal en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero contaba con el juicio y razonamiento necesario como para manifestar sus ideas sin llegar al peligroso borde de ofender a quien poseía el poder de mandarlo directo a la plaza de Grève para escarmentar.

Si nuestro poeta se mostraba tan alterado al punto de casi sufrir un colapso nervioso era porque su preciada audiencia, ese público tan selecto y refinado conformado en su mayor parte de bribones y pillos, se sobresaltó temeroso ante la presencia del Cardenal, incitando pues, que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia el estrado y comenzaran a parlotear entre ellos, y eso por consiguiente causó que el desafortunado prologo volviera a interrumpirse.

A Victor no le importaba si toda su audiencia estaba conformada de picaros y bribones de poca monta, publico era público, y todo aquel que tuviese al menos un ojo y oído en buenas condiciones era capaz de apreciar el arte ante ellos. Si la belleza de sus versos era capaz de remover en emoción el corazón humano de sus espectadores, entonces él podría sentirse al fin completamente realizado como autor.

Era una lástima que en el momento más anhelado, ese donde por fin sus letras serían iluminadas por la vida al ser entonadas por la voz de los actores se viese cruelmente mutilado por la interrupción del Cardenal, sin mencionar claro, todo el sequito que le acompañaba y esa ya tan odiada embajada flamenca.

Quizás lo más triste en esta tragedia personal para el poeta, era que dicho Cardenal no parecía ni en lo más mínimo interesado en todo el revuelo que su entrada había causado. En su camino rumbo a tomar su ya designado asiento, sólo se mantuvo mirando indiferente a su alrededor, toda esa muchedumbre que se apiñaban unos sobre otros en su desesperación por capturar un mejor vistazo de su eminencia.

Nadie pensaría que la multitud que antes se había encontrado tan encolerizada por su inconveniente retraso ahora se encontrara dándole tan buen recibimiento. Pero la buena popularidad de la que gozaba el Cardenal le precedía para obtener fácilmente el sincero perdón del pueblo de París, sin mencionar que era un apuesto hombre… Uno que de cierta forma fue ofendido por toda la audiencia al tener el descaro de empezar la representación sin su presencia, a pesar de que a este poco le importara lo que ese día acontecería en el palacio de justicia.

En realidad, lo que al Cardenal realmente le molestaba era tener que recibir a la embajada del duque de Austria, quien a opinión del Cardenal no se reducían más que a una masa de burgueses de poca monta, con costumbres vulgares y malas maneras. Tener que festejarles a dichas figuras en sus tierras era la única parte amarga que debía tragarse para complacer a su rey, la única, pero también la más terrible que haya hecho jamás.

Así pues, el ujier comenzó a anunciar la llegada de cada personaje que conformaba a la embajada flamenca.

Por su parte, debemos darle su debido reconocimiento a Victor quien luchaba con fiereza para mantenerse impasible ante todo mal pronóstico. Le había pedido a sus actores, quienes se habían quedado congelados sobre el escenario desde aquella interrupción, que continuaran con el prologo, más al notar que nadie los escuchaba y mucho menos les regalaba una mirada por fugaz que fuese, les hizo callar de nuevo. Pasaron más de 15 minutos en los que Victor, incapaz de desertar, se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentando llamar la atención de la audiencia más próxima para que le escuchasen, incluso intentó con Mila y Sala, pero tanto ellas como todos los demás, aún se mantenían observando al Cardenal y a la embajada flamenca.

A favor de la audiencia, habremos de aceptar que el prologo ya estaba comenzando a aburrir incluso antes de que el Cardenal llegara. Quizás Victor debió de haber usado una menor cantidad de versos, pero cuando los altos mandos te piden una obra que dure largas horas hasta la tarde, no hay mucho que hacerle.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, pero en aquel instante la calma se restableció de forma momentánea, lo que nuestro poeta no desaprovechó para dar el último ataque final que le trajera de regreso el éxito que aunque fugaz, extrañaba casi de forma desesperada.

Así pues, se hubo de acercar a uno de los espectadores más próximos.

— Señor… ¿Qué le parece si recomenzamos? — Preguntó, a un hombre de aspecto sereno y algo rechoncho.

— ¿Cómo? — Le miró confundido.

— Si seguimos con la representación.

— Pues como usted quiera. — Respondió con ligereza. En realidad no parecía muy interesado en si continuaban o no.

Pero de todas formas eso le fue más que suficiente a Victor, quien comenzó a gritar lo más alto posible para llegar a más de un espectador.

— ¡Qué recomience el misterio! ¡Qué recomience!

Hemos de decir que el poeta hacía tanto escándalo como una buena cantidad de personas, y eso comenzó a llamar la atención de los demás, y con ello también el descontento, más que nada por parte de los bulliciosos estudiantes que en su principio habían arruinado la obra.

— ¡No, no! ¡No queremos el misterio! ¡Fuera, fuera!

Más eso a Victor no le afectaba en nada, ya que él tomaba mucha más fuerza y volvía a gritar con apasionado ánimo en su esperanza por revivir la obra.

Fue tanto el escándalo que estaba causando que logró atraer la atención del Cardenal.

— ¿Qué es todo ese ajetreo de allá? — Preguntó el Cardenal.

— Parece ser que quieren continuar con el misterio. — Respondió el bailío.

— ¿No se había acabado ya? — El Cardenal frunció el entrecejo confundido. Era obvio que lo menos que le importaba era dicha representación.

— No, su eminencia. Pero créame que debemos sentirnos bendecidos por habernos librado de la mitad de esta comedia; de todas formas hemos salido ganando. — Declaró otro de sus acompañantes allí en el estrado.

— ¿Pueden entonces proseguir con la obra? — Preguntó el bailío.

— Sí, que sigan; me da lo mismo, mientras tanto leeré algo más importante. — Dijo el Cardenal, tomando su atención ahora en un breviario.

Fue entonces que tras el anuncio del bailío para que el misterio continuara, el orden y el silencio por parte de la audiencia regresó, para el gusto y regocijo de Victor, quien tenía la esperanza de que su obra fuese escuchada hasta el final, esperanza que muy pronto falleció ante el horror del poeta al percatarse de algo que desgraciadamente había olvidado; La maldita embajada flamenca aún seguía entrando, y la voz del ujier continuaba igual de chillona al anunciar a los recién llegados, que por supuesto… Hacían un gran escándalo al organizarse en sus lugares.

De nuevo todas las miradas se volvieron a la entrada, maravillándose con cada nombre, cada nueva cara y atuendo, quienes parecían captar mucho más la atención y diversión de la audiencia que la propia obra en sí. Al menos Mila y Sala se volvían hacia Victor cuando este les tiraba de la manga para atraer su atención, aun si fuese por un rato fugaz que tan pronto como llegaba se esfumaba. Victor tuvo que conformarse a la terrible visión de ver a todos de perfil, salvo aquel hombre rechoncho a su lado con el que antes había hablado.

Cuando por fin hubo de entrar y acomodarse todo aquel efluvio de personalidades, Victor pensó que la suerte al fin le mostraba su buena cara ¡Ahora nada podría impedir que le prestaran a su obra la atención que siempre mereció desde un inicio!

Que equivocado que estaba.

— ¡Señores! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quisiera saber que estamos haciendo aquí? — Exclamó a gran voz, Coppenole, un calcetero que acompañaba a la embajada flamenca, y que al entrar se había ganado la simpatía del pueblo al instante de mostrar sus curiosas maneras que encajaban mucho más con el populacho que con las refinadas figuras que acompañaba. — Desde que llegamos no he dejado de ver a ese extraño grupo de personas, ahí, subidas en el escenario, haciendo ademanes como si quisieran golpearse ¡Pero sólo lo hacen con las palabras! ¡Eso no es divertido para nada! No sé si esta sea su idea de diversión, pero esas personas de allá me dan pena. Me prometieron una fiesta de locos con la elección de un papa, y nosotros también lo hacemos en nuestras tierras. Nos reunimos todos, y uno a uno mete su cabeza por un agujero justo en frente del público y hacen muecas. El que haga la mueca más fea será coronado como papa de los locos. A fe mía que es mucho más divertido que ver a esos bufones sobre el escenario, quienes por cierto, también pueden participar si gustan. ¿Qué les parece? Por lo que veo aquí hay suficientes caras feas como para reírnos un buen rato con sus muecas.

Ante tales palabras que a Victor le parecieron más una aberración que otra cosa, quiso contestarle y tener una buena pelea de palabras como de la que antes se había mofado tal desagradable sujeto, y lo hubiese hecho con todo el placer de su alma si no fuese porque la indignación e ira habían sido tan intensas hasta el grado de dejarlo mudo. Lo peor de todo es que el pueblo aceptó la idea con más emoción de la que pudieron haber demostrado al inicio de la representación.

En cuestión de minutos habían organizado todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la idea del calcetero, quien orgulloso de sentirse tan bien recibido, comenzó a dar órdenes de aquí para allá como si estuviese en ningún otro lugar más que su hogar.

Se eligió una pequeña capilla para que en esta se tomara lugar el concurso. Se rompió uno de los cristales que estaban sobre la puerta para dejar libre un círculo de piedra donde los participantes meterían la cabeza y se decidió de igual forma que estos debían esconderse el rostro hasta el momento de la aparición.

Pronto las caras más feas no se hicieron esperar, mostrando horrendas muecas que suscitaban en el pueblo la risa y burla que no hacía más que aumentar con cada nuevo rostro que siempre resultaba ser más grotesco que el anterior. Era una representación interminable de diversidad, donde nadie era discriminado, desde las arrugas de un recién nacido, hasta las arrugas propias de una vieja senil.

Ante tal muestra de vulgaridad encarnada que protagonizaba aquel "selecto" publico del que Victor en algún momento se sintió orgulloso, decidió que no podía dejarse vencer por lo insulso que podía ser un feo rostro.

— ¿Pero que están mirando todos ustedes? — Se dirigió a sus actores que de nuevo se habían detenido, y ahora sólo se dedicaban a mirar a lo lejos la orgía de risas que se llevaba a cabo en la capilla. — ¿Qué se supone que son, estatuas o actores? ¡Continúen, vamos, continúen! — Exclamó con tal arrebato que pronto los pobres actores regresaron a la inútil tarea de revivir una obra que ya estaba más que muerta y enterrada.

Más uno de ellos, que aún tenía sus reservas en que tan fructífero sería continuar con la causa perdida, decidió tomar el riesgo y acercarse a Victor para llamar su atención.

— Disculpe… — Le llamó con algo de timidez.

El poeta tenía fama de ser un hombre fácil y liberal, alguien con quien se tiene un trato agradable al instante (siempre y cuando aguantasen su parloteo) pero también era bien conocida esa faceta malhumorada que emergía del filósofo si se atrevían a tener la osadía de meterse con sus preciados versos, algo que… Nuestro pobre cómico estaba a punto de hacer.

— Por un demonio ¿Tú de nuevo, Emil? — Le miro con esos ojos azules que ahora le fulminaban con frialdad.

— Sí, sucede que…

— No, no me importa. — Le interrumpió Victor. — Regresa ahora a tu lugar, ¿No ves que estás arruinando la obra? — Reprochó con dureza en la voz.

— En realidad, señor… Creo que esta obra ya está más que arruinada por el propio público. Sinceramente no veo la razón para continuar. — Confesó Emil, después de beberse todo el cáliz de valor que encontró dentro de sí.

Gran error…

— ¡Serás necio, Emil! ¿Acaso dudas del poder que la poesía tiene? ¿Es tu pasión tan débil como para dejarte vencer por ese prosaico y desagradable espectáculo? Sólo míralos, riéndose cual animales de su propia desgracia que no hará más que aumentar si el señor les da la dicha de vivir por más tiempo. Ignorantes que se resisten a dejarse iluminar por la divinidad de lo único puro y perfecto que ha hecho el ser humano; el arte. ¿Es que nadie comprende lo que intento lograr? Soy como Jesucristo queriendo llevar por el camino correcto a una manada de cerdos que prefieren revolcarse en el lodo de su ignorancia que dejarse tocar por la gracia de mi pluma. ¿Entiendes ahora la pesada cruz que he aceptado sobre mis hombros? No habrá adversidad que envilezca mi voluntad, y ya veremos entonces quien gana, si las vulgaridades o las bellas letras.

Sí, nuestro poeta había explotado por fin. Pero a su favor diremos que no hay comparación de saber en el fondo la verdad a escucharla de labios de otro, y más si ese otro se trataba del propio actor que la representaba.

El mal semblante que portaba demostraba tan vivamente la cólera e indignación que en ese momento devoraban su alma, que bien podría ir hacia la capilla para participar y ganarle a todas esas muecas que reflejaban furia.

— P-Pero… — El pobre de Emil ya no sabía si continuar, o decidir que su vida valía más la pena. — Lo entiendo, pero… Ya no tenemos público.

Y en efecto fue algo que Victor pudo constatar al pasar su rápida mirada en toda la sala. ¡Todos le estaban dando la espalda! Incluso Mila y Sala habían huido en el momento que Victor dio a relucir la peor de sus caras. No obstante su ilusión volvió a encenderse al notar que aquel hombre rechoncho aún seguía mirando hacia el escenario.

Nuestro poeta se emocionó desde lo más profundo de su corazón al observar tal muestra de fidelidad en aquel hombre, aun si sólo se tratase de uno, a Victor le pareció que representaba una multitud entera.

Así pues, se decidió a acercarse a él, pero tuvo que sacudirle unas cuantas veces pues su fiel espectador se encontraba adormilado contra la cerca de madera.

— Señor, mis más sinceras disculpas. — Le habló el poeta con una educación tal que nadie hubiese pensado que era el mismo hombre que momentos atrás casi fusilaba al actor, aunque claro… Por medio de letras, siempre de letras y no de golpes, pues él no era un salvaje y por algo se había educado tanto.

— ¿De qué señor? — Preguntó el hombre con un bostezo.

— Por todo este desastroso ruido que le impide escuchar a gusto la obra. — Respondió. — Pero no se apure, le prometo que su nombre pasará a la posteridad, ¿Cómo se llama?

— Renault Chàteau, para servirle.

— Señor, es aquí el único representante de las musas. — Dijo Victor.

— Muchas gracias; es usted muy amable. — Añadió el hombre.

— Ha sido el único que ha escuchado la obra de principio hasta el momento, podría decirme ¿Qué le ha parecido?

— Bueno, es… – Sacudió un poco la cabeza para deshacerse un poco del sueño. — Interesante, bastante buena en realidad.

Podrán imaginarse la felicidad en que se regocijo el poeta por aquel halago más hecho con ligereza que con sinceridad, pero a estas alturas él ya no era capaz de discernir entre ambos, eligiendo entonces, la opción que más le convenía.

— ¡Oh, déjeme decirle que usted tiene un gusto bastante refinado! Ser capaz de apreciar este epitalamio, debe ser usted un catedrático, aunque no lo he visto por la universidad…

— En realidad soy carcelero. — Corrigió Chàteau sin darle mucha importancia.

Aquel vergonzoso tropiezo hubiese sido algo que ni Victor con su ya usual labia al hablar hubiese podido remediar sin dejar de sentirse culpable por el desastroso error, pero por una vez en la vida, le suerte le brindó una intervención tal que el asunto murió entre los gritos emocionados de la muchedumbre concentrada en la capilla.

— ¡Tenemos a nuestro papa de los locos! — Anunció una grave voz, que pronto le fue seguido con canturreos alegres de la multitud.

Después de haber pasado por ese desfile de horrendas caras y sin llegar aún al perfecto ideal de lo grotesco, apareció como milagro infernal la mueca que le daría fin absoluto a la competencia.

Si se preguntan qué tipo de mueca tan espantosa sería capaz de vencer aquel caleidoscopio de fealdad imaginen entonces la idea de aquella nariz piramidal, de aquella boca de herradura, de aquel ojo izquierdo, tapado por una ceja rojiza e hirsuta, mientras que el derecho se confundía totalmente tras una enorme verruga, o aquellos dientes amontonados, mellados por muchas partes, aquel belfo calloso por el que asomaba uno de sus dientes, cual colmillo de elefante; aquel mentón partido y sobre todo aquella expresión que se extendía por todo su rostro en una mezcla de maldad, sorpresa y tristeza.

La decisión por coronarlo como papa de los locos fue brutalmente unánime. Así entonces la multitud se amotinó en la capilla para sacar a su aclamado papa, pero al hacerlo la sorpresa y el horror se extendieron por todos los presentes. Aquella no era una mueca, era su rostro.

En realidad toda su persona era una mueca. Una enorme cabeza erizada de pelos rojizos y una gran joroba entre los hombros que se proyectaba incluso hasta el pecho. Tenía una combinación de muslos y piernas tan extravagantes que solo se tocaban en las rodillas y, además, mirándolas de frente, parecían dos hojas de una hoz que se juntaran en los mangos; unos pies enormes y unas manos monstruosas y, por si no bastaran todas esas deformidades, tenía también un aspecto de vigor y agilidad casi terribles. Ese era el papa de los locos que acababan de elegir; algo así como un gigante roto y mal compuesto.

— ¡Es Quasimodo, el campanero de Notre Dame! ¡Quasimodo el papa de los locos! ¡Viva, viva!

— Vaya que es horrendo.

— ¿Seguro que es un hombre y no un monstruo?

— Yo creo que es lo segundo. ¡Anda por los tejados y nos tira maleficios por las chimeneas!

— ¡Fue por su culpa que los gatos de mi gata nacieron muertos!

— ¿Cómo dios puede ser tan cruel para crear semejante adefesio?

— Debe ser creación de Satán, dudo mucho que nuestro señor hiciera tal cosa tan repugnante.

— ¡Seguro que su alma es tan fea como su rostro!

Aquella celebración se había vuelto más bien en un recital de crueles e insensibles improperios que eran lanzados sin piedad a la deformada criatura que, aun si no podía escuchar los insultos, las caras de horror y asco hablaban por si solas para leer cada uno de ellos y así recibirlos como envenenadas dagas que iban directo a incrustarse al endurecido, pero no por eso, menos astillado, corazón de Quasimodo, quien sólo se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la multitud con aquella tristeza en sus ojos que parecía ya ser parte natural en ellos.

Pero por más horrendo o repugnante que sea alguien, eso no significa que de piedra hecho esté, y por tal razón, Quasimodo intentó irse lejos de aquella multitud quien se burlaba y a la vez lo aborrecía con cada nueva maldición que pedía desvanecer su maligna existencia de la tierra de Dios.

Esto hubiese sido posible si el Calcetero Coppenole no se hubiese levantado de su asiento para ir directo a él y así impedir que emprendiera su anhelada huida, de regreso a la seguridad que la catedral le otorgaba.

— ¿Pero por qué la prisa, Quasimodo? — Le habló con tal naturalidad, como si lo conociese de toda la vida. — Has resultado ser el más feo de todos nosotros ¡Y es un don natural! Eso te ha ganado el derecho de coronarte como nuestro papa de los locos ¿Es que no estás feliz?

Pero Quasimodo, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, jamás contestó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas? — Preguntó confundido. — ¿Eres sordo o qué? — Agregó con una sonora risotada por lo bueno que le había parecido su chiste.

Y en efecto, Quasimodo era sordo. Después de que una vieja se lo afirmara a Coppenole, este exclamó:

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Tuerto, jorobado, patizambo y para colmo ¡Sordo! En ningún otro lugar del mundo hubiésemos encontrado mejor papa que aquí. — Aplaudió sonoramente, extasiado por la situación. — ¡No me digan que también es mudo, que juro soy capaz de llamar a mi rey sólo para dar fe que no existe ser más desdichado que este!

A este comentario, uno de los estudiantes, sí, nos referimos a esos estudiantes que cooperaron bastante en hacer que la obra de Victor fuese un desafortunado fracaso, y este joven en específico fue el que gritó para que todos repararan en el mendigo que se había subido al escenario.

— Yo le conozco. — Dijo Christophe. — Es el campanero de mi hermano el archidiácono.

— ¿Entonces es mudo? — Insistió Coppenole.

— No, el señor tampoco es tan cruel como para llenar de diversas desgracias a un solo ser. — Declaró Christophe — Habla cuando quiere, en realidad no nació sordo, las campanas lo dejaron así.

— Oh menos mal, pero eso no es lo importante ahora… ¿Dónde está la corona y el cetro de nuestro papa? ¡Tráiganlas inmediatamente! No podemos hacer esperar a nuestro papa. Recuerden que por hoy él es de la realeza y si bien quisiera, nos podría mandar a colgar a todos, así que más respeto a nuestro papa.

Y esas palabras de parte de Coppenole fueron más que suficientes para acallar al menos por ese día los insultos hacia Quasimodo.

Los mendigos, lacayos, y ladrones junto con los estudiantes hubieron entonces de ir a buscar la corona de cartón, el cetro hecho a base de baratijas y la toga burlesca del papa de los locos.

Quasimodo, quien ya no tenía intenciones de escapar al ver como los insultos habían parado, se dejó vestir y arreglar para ascenderlo al nivel del mismísimo papa. Le sentaron en su extravagante trono y miembros de la **cofradía** de los locos lo alzaron sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Larga vida al papa de los locos! ¡Viva Quasimodo! ¡Viva nuestro honrado papa!

Toda la muchedumbre comenzó a corear palabras de aclamación en honor al deforme jorobado, quien al ver la manera en que lo vanagloriaban sin atisbo de asco o terror, no pudo evitar que su corazón brincara de alegría y orgullo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con la sincera dicha e ilusión que le daba el ser amado por un solo día por todos aquellos que le odiaban desde siempre.

El intento de sonrisa en su rostro era una desagradable mueca que mostraba todavía más su deforme dentadura, pero que en aquel momento… Era la sonrisa más sincera y alegre que alguna vez pudiese haber esbozado en su amorfo rostro.

Ya habiendo terminado con todos los preparativos salieron del lugar, rumbo al interior de las galerías del palacio, antes de hacerlo por las plazas y calles de parís.

¿Pero no se nos olvidó algo? ¡Ah, sí! Nuestro poeta Victor. Hemos de decir que durante toda esta escena con Quasimodo, el poeta se mostró estoico ante toda calamidad que parecía venir una tras otra y mantuvo a su obra relativamente viva, o más bien moribunda a base de gritos y amenazas hacia los pobres actores que se vieron obligados a formar parte de su egoísta crimen al no dejar marchar en paz el alma de su obra. No, Victor no podía dejarla morir mientras tuviese la esperanza de que en algún momento su público cambiara de actitud, y esta esperanza brilló con emoción cuando observó complacido como Quasimodo, Coppenole y todo el sequito del papa de los locos se hubo marchado de la gran sala.

— ¡Gracias al señor esos bulliciosos se fueron! ¡Ahora sí, por fin, es el momento de maravillar a nuestro público con la divinidad de la poesía!

Lástima que todo el público al que Victor quería maravillar se tratara de aquellos bulliciosos de los que tanto se quejaba. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, sólo unas cuantas mujeres, niños y viejos, que estaban bastantes cansados como para irse pronto de allí.

— Es un público pequeño, pero selecto… Me gusta, me gusta bastante. — Se intentó convencer inútilmente.

Se suponía que ahora debía sonar una sinfonía para emular la llegada de la Virgen María, pero al jamás escucharlo, Victor reparó en el hecho de que se habían llevado SU orquesta para la procesión del papa.

— Detalles, detalles. — Restó importancia con un gesto de manos.

Victor se acercó después a un grupo que parecía interesado en la obra. Esperaba obtener su gratificante opinión sobre su creación pero al escucharlos hablar de temas para nada referentes al misterio, se alejó con un gesto desdeñoso.

— No importa… Habrá alguien que si esté escuchando. — Quiso convencerse de nuevo en que no era el único en poner atención a su propia obra.

— ¡Compañeros! — De pronto gritó uno de los hombres que se encontraba apoyado en las ventanas. — ¡Es Eros! ¡Eros está en la plaza!

Y como si de un hechizo mágico se tratase, el cansancio abandonó los pies de las pocas personas que quedaban y se fueron corriendo con apremió hacia las ventanas para asomarse unos sobres otros por el cristal.

Desde la plaza se escuchaban atronadores aplausos y gritos de celebración.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? Primero el mendigo, después el Cardenal, Coppenole, Quasimodo, y ahora eso de Eros… ¿Qué es eso de todas formas? — Exclamó Victor mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro con frustración.

Tenemos, de verdad, tenemos que darle un gran e increíble reconocimiento a la formidable voluntad de Victor; abandonado en la soledad de la sala, sin orquesta, y con actores más hastiados que vivaces, y él aún continuaba atento a su obra hasta que llegara al final.

— ¡Emil Nekola! — Gritó irritado. — Te encanta ser una estatua inútil por lo que veo, ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Te toca! — Exclamó, al ver que Júpiter debía subir por una escalera para hacer su aparición y este seguía ahí congelado de pie en el escenario.

El pobre de Júpiter, a quien también le fue muy mal desde el inicio de este relato, pero gracias a Victor quien no le daba descanso con sus gritos, tuvo que arriesgarse a volver a enfrentar al poeta endemoniado.

— No puedo… Alguien se llevó la escalera, que para ver mejor a Eros. Dijo que nadie la iba a necesitar de todas formas y se la llevó.

— Y mejor ni pregunte a donde se fue toda la audiencia. — Agregó otro de los actores, quien se había compadecido de Emil y quiso distraer la atención del poeta hacia otro punto.

Más el poeta se encontraba tan ensimismado en la profunda contemplación de su vida que no escuchó nada de esto, hasta que otro de los actores llamó su atención.

— Señor, como todos ya se fueron… ¿Podemos ir a ver qué es eso tan interesante? — "Y que no es tan aburrido como esta obra" le faltó decir.

Victor sólo le miró con ojos cansados y dijo: — Sí, ya pueden huir y mezclarse con el vulgar populacho si es ahí donde pertenecen y quieren estar. Son libres.

Los actores respiraron aliviados después de ser liberados por el dictador de su jefe. Esperaban otro estallido de su parte, pero aquella respuesta desdeñosa, más aún tranquila, era lo que menos creían escuchar.

Todo debido a que Victor ya no era capaz de luchar por más tiempo contra la realidad y decidió, al fin… Por fin, darse por vencido y aceptar que a partir de hoy podía presentarse a sí mismo como: Victor Nikiforov, el poeta fracasado.

¡Qué vergüenza tan grande! Si su maestro lo viese en este instante, Victor pediría la horca por mero instinto para salvar al menos algo de su pisoteada dignidad.

Se escondió el rostro entre las manos como si con eso pudiese cambiar sus facciones y pasar por cualquier otra persona que no fuese él. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento abandonaría ese estado de extraña docilidad para entregarse a la locura y comenzar a arrancarse los cabellos, pero cuando quitó las manos de su rostro, con la ilusión de ya no encontrar a nadie para así lamentarse a placer sin el riesgo de herir su ya moribundo orgullo, no pudo más que encontrarse con las atentas y fijas miradas de los actores quienes habían extendido ya antes su insistente premura en irse.

— ¿Pero qué esperan? ¿No tenían mucha prisa en irse? Para cuando lleguen su Eros se habrá ido ya. — Los fulminó con el frío azul de su endurecida mirada.

Los actores se miraron nerviosos entre ellos, y como si se tratase de un silencioso acuerdo, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y habló.

— Sucede que… Usted tiene fama de casi nunca recorrer las calles, ya que prefiere permanecer en casa enfrascado en las letras o un libro, y…

— ¿Y? — Se comenzó a impacientar, y ya habíamos hablado antes de la poca paciencia de nuestro poeta ¿Verdad?

— Y queremos nuestro pago. — Los actores se unieron para hacerle frente e infiltrarle miedo, aunque este más que asustarse, se encolerizó indignado.

— ¡No han hecho más que un desastre con la obra! ¡He tenido que arriarlos para que actuaran como si fuesen inservibles burros de carga desde que iniciamos! ¡Si la gente se aburrió no fue más que por ustedes! — Se quejó de ellos, aunque el único culpable de aburrir a la audiencia no era nadie más que el mismo autor de la obra. — ¡Si ustedes no se van, me voy yo! No quiero ver más sus horribles caras ¡Y si me pagan a mí, les pagaran a ustedes también!

Y se retiró del lugar, con la mirada cabizbaja pero con el orgullo de un soldado que soporta las heridas hasta su último respiro, mientras que al bajar las escaleras del palacio comenzó a mascullar para aliviar su ira.

— ¡No son más que una sarta de cerdos ignorantes e incultos! Me hacen creer que vienen a presenciar el misterio para al final sólo dejarme en ridículo, dándole más atención a cualquier otro pobre diablo, pero de la Virgen María ¿Quién se acuerda? ¡Nadie! Van a arder en el infierno, a fe mía que ese será su destino por tal ofensa al cielo celestial. Pero no me importa, sus malas acciones no han servido más que para enaltecerme con las fuerzas divinas de allá arriba, ellos saben que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en enderezar sus torcidos caminos. Algún día habré de abrir sus ojos para que anden por el iluminado sendero de la cultura, pero mientras… ¿Qué demonios era eso de Eros? Dudo mucho que el mismísimo dios griego allá bajado de los cielos sólo para complacer la mirada de unos asnos. En fin… No es nada que me importe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas cosas ahora. 
> 
> La descripción de Quasimodo está escrita tal como viene en la novela original, no sé si puedan imaginarse algo parecido, pero pensándolo mejor, creo que el diseño de Disney es bastante fiel a la descripción, para que puedan hacerse a la idea.
> 
> De igual forma, quizás algunos notaron que cambié un poco la actitud de Quasimodo, prefiriendo el mejor ponerlo bajo una luz que provocara lástima que terror hacia el lector. 
> 
> Sobre la mención de Yuri. Pensé en un momento si hacer que la gente se refiriera a él por su nombre o por algún “apodo” ya que al parecer en la novela original “Esmeralda” es más como un apodo que se terminó convirtiendo de cierta forma en su nombre. También creí mucho más significativo si Yuri se hiciese conocer como Eros debido al encanto que tiene al bailar. De igual forma Eros sólo es un sobrenombre, Yuri sigue siendo su verdadero nombre y se usará también en la historia. 
> 
> Hay un musical de la novela, el cual conocí gracias al fic de Until My Feet Bleed And My Heart Aches (si aún no lo han leído, vayan a verlo, está hermoso <3) El musical en sí también es increíble, y por tal, en algunos capítulos dejaré las canciones que encajan con la parte de la historia (el musical difiere en algunas cosas de la novela) Recomiendo bastante NO VER las siguientes partes que le sigan de dicha canción, porque muy posiblemente van a ver spoilers MUY grandes. 
> 
> Esta canción en especial es una de mis favoritas, la canta Gringoire , que vendría siendo el personaje que interpreta Victor, y como dije, difiere el musical en algunas cosas, porque cuando en la historia se encuentra molesto por todo el disturbio, en el musical es él mismo quien lleva a cabo toda la celebración jajaja ¡El Gringoire del musical es genial, seguro les encanta tanto como a mí!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TA21p70E_U4
> 
> Ahora sobre la historia en sí, me gustaría saber ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? 
> 
> Es muy importante para mí saber si al lector le ha estado gustando o no, para ver si hago algún cambio. También, cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Por el momento eso sería todo ¡Saludos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Eros


	4. Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Preboste: Persona que preside o gobierna una comunidad, o de gran influencia en un grupo.
> 
> Epitalamio: poesía lírica de origen griego, imitada después por los romanos.
> 
> Maese: Antiguo tratamiento de respeto que se anteponía al nombre propio de un maestro.
> 
> Homero: Poeta griego al que se atribuye la autoría de la Ilíada y la Odisea, los dos grandes poemas épicos de la antigua Grecia.
> 
> Procesión: Marcha de personas que caminan ordenadamente y de forma solemne por la calle con un motivo ceremonioso, especialmente de la religión católica.
> 
> Andaluces: Haciendo referencia a una comunidad autónoma de España, Andalucía. 
> 
> Zíngaro: Sinónimo de gitano. 
> 
> Eros: Haciendo referencia a su equivalente en la mitología romana “Cupido”. 
> 
> Egipto: Otra forma de decirle al pueblo de los gitanos. 
> 
> Reino de Hampa: Ladrones de Francia. 
> 
> Encapuchadores: Pretendían, falsamente, tener la lepra. 
> 
> Epilépticos: Falsos epilépticos que echaban espuma por la boca, ayudándose de jabón.
> 
> Huérfanor: Los mendigos más jóvenes. 
> 
> Jubón: Especie de camisa que cubría desde los hombros hasta la cintura, ceñida y ajustada al cuerpo. 
> 
> Ciencias: En ciencias ocultas, como la astrología, la alquimia, la magia, con las que Claude Frollo se hallaba muy relacionado.

Para aquel día de enero, anochece muy pronto, dejando que la oscuridad surque las empedradas calles de París y pueda darle una sombría bienvenida a Victor, casi tan sombría como lo era ahora el destino del poeta, el cual se empecinaba fieramente en demostrarle que tan funesto podía ser.

Aquel día se suponía sería el inicio de una aclamada gloria que él ya soñaba en degustar desde el primer rayo de sol que se coló por la sucia ventana de su pequeña habitación. ¿Había sido arrogante de su parte el tener tan altas expectativas sobre su propio talento? Quizás su pecado había sido el no haber mirado el futuro con la humildad innata de un buen devoto, o quizás su vida había sido producto de un egoísta capricho del mismo Júpiter, quien en su momento más álgido de misantropía había decidido crear una existencia cargada de ineludibles desgracias.

O quizás simplemente Victor estaba siendo demasiado dramático para la ocasión, característica fácil de perdonar si de un poeta se trataba.

— ¡Maldito frío! ¡Cuánto daría por que el infierno que estoy viviendo se manifestara también con su mismo calor! — Se quejó, tiritando por el viento gélido que se paseaba alrededor de su cuerpo como una silenciosa burla hacia sus raídas ropas.

Porque una cosa era que su obra hubiese sido un rotundo fracaso, y otra era la realización misma de ya no contar con el pequeño refugio que representaba la intimidad de su hogar. ¿Ahora a donde iría a lamerse sus heridas con el poco orgullo que había sobrevivido después de aquella humillación? El pobre diablo no sólo anhelaba el éxito para saciar la sed de reconocimiento en su alma de poeta; también contaba con que el **preboste** le pagaría por su **epitalamio** para de esa forma al fin ser capaz de liquidar los 6 meses de renta que ya le debía a **maese** Guillaume DoulxSire, encargado de recabar los impuestos que le permitieran vivir bajo un techo.

Si había sido capaz de vivir tanto tiempo en aquella habitación a expensas de no pagar un solo centavo, fue gracias a que dicho hombre salía frecuentemente de la ciudad para tratar con temas del ayuntamiento y que por consiguiente dejara a su esposa encargada de la tarea.

La mujer de DoulxSire era una vieja de carácter voluble e irascible, pero pronto Victor descubrió que, como la mayoría de las mujeres, esta era proclive a embriagarse con la dulzura de un halago bien formulado. No debe existir duda alguna de, siendo Victor un poeta, la palabra "difícil" era lo último que le venía a la mente a la hora de crear gráciles versos que no dudaba en dedicar a la huraña viejecilla.

Tal era su elocuencia que la mujer se ruborizaba y fingía pudor como si de una doncella se tratara. A Victor no le importaba mucho lo que ella pensara, siempre y cuando eso le valiera para que la mujer le "perdonara" su falta en el pago, y este le prometiera saldar la deuda para el siguiente mes; cosa que obviamente nunca sucedía, y que en realidad la vieja mujer así lo deseaba para ser nuevamente objeto de la "inspiración ardorosa" del poeta.

Fue entonces que, con la esperanza de que fuese la mujer y no su esposo quien le recibiera en el lugar, hubo emprendido la marcha hacia allá.

Después de caminar por unas cuantas calles llegó al hogar que rogaba no perder al menos por esa noche. Durante el camino fue practicando su mejor cara de perro apaleado para suscitar en la vieja mujer la más profunda de las penas y así no tener que verse en la necesidad de usar su poesía en ella. Si bien no le era difícil crear versos, en aquel momento la hiel en su boca le parecía mucho más amarga si entonaba sus rimas.

Tocó la gran puerta de madera en espera, o más bien, ruego, de ver la arrugada cara de la mujer, y no la rechoncha fas de su marido.

Pero ¿Ya habíamos mencionado antes la mala suerte del poeta?

— Era a ti a quien quería ver, maldito poeta de cuarta. — Para desgracia de Victor, fue el rostro de DoulxSire quien le recibió, mismo rostro que enrojeció iracundo al observar la cara, ahora aterrada, del poeta.

— Oh, maese Guillaume DoulxSire, no sabe el placer que me da el verlo después de tanto tiempo. — Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, esbozando una jovial sonrisa despreocupada, como si no estuviese frente a un gran hombre deshaciéndose en ferviente cólera.

— Sí, exactamente 6 meses, en los que debo decir no has pagado ni una sola moneda de impuestos. — Recalcó de la forma más contenida posible.

El hombre hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no tomar al pobre poeta y desquitar su enojo a base de una buena y merecida golpiza, lástima que Victor no pudiese ver lo mismo que nosotros.

— Es verdad lo que usted dice maese, y debo extender mi más sincero pesar por esta penosa situación que hoy protagonizo ante usted. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia, como si tratase con alguien de la realeza. — La buena fortuna no ha estado de mi lado últimamente, me temo. Pero he de vislumbrar un futuro más prospero en mi sendero ya que pronto obtendré un gran pago por la autoría del misterio que hoy se representó en el palacio de justicia. Supe de buena fuente que usted no pudo asistir a dicho evento, pero he de decir, con toda la humildad que el señor me permita, que fue todo un éxito bien recibido por la audiencia, la embajada flamenca e incluso con su eminencia el Cardenal de Borbón. Está usted alojando al mismísimo sucesor de **Homero** , y sería toda una pena que se perdiese de mi apenas incipiente fama. ¿Se imagina cuantos nuevos inquilinos tendría, atraídos por la esperanza de ser envueltos por la inspiración misma que me acogió en su lecho y me llevó directo a la posteridad?

Quizás nuestro poeta era demasiado obtuso para su propio bien o simplemente no pudo leer la advertencia en el ambiente, pero de cualquier manera encontró la forma para destruir el poco control que aquel hombre todavía tenía en sí mismo.

— ¡Ya déjate de parloteo, poeta charlatán! ¡Supe bastante bien del fiasco que fue tu obra esta tarde! ¡Los aburriste hasta el fastidio y me sorprende al escucharte hablar, que no los hayas hecho perder la paciencia hasta el punto de mandarte ellos mismos a la horca!

El hombre, desatando al fin el sentimiento iracundo que lo enfermaba, tomó a Victor de su desgastada camisa, y este, en vez de preocuparse por lo más importante; su vida, no hizo más que rogar en su mente que dicha prenda no terminara por rasgarse, ya que era su última camisa. El poeta no se daba cuenta que de seguir así, no necesitaría nunca más dicha prenda.

— ¡Voy a pagar! ¡Juro por todos los sabios filósofos que el mundo ha visto nacer que lo haré! — Exclamó alterado, sin importarle que sus bolsillos estaban vacíos y que así seguirían por un tiempo bastante indefinido.

— ¡No quiero tu dinero, maldito bribón! Mi esposa me dijo la forma en que la has estado acosando a favor de mi ausencia y que ella, invadida por la vergüenza de tus libertades no se vio con la cara para cobrarte. ¡¿Qué se siente ser un impúdico hombre que se apoya de hostigar a una pobre mujer con sus inmorales insinuaciones para no pagar sus deudas?!

Lanzó con una tremenda facilidad al incrédulo poeta hacia la calle para que el silencio de esta se llenara con el sonoro impacto de su cuerpo contra el duro suelo.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas y hay de ti que te vuelva a ver! ¡Que soy capaz de ir con las autoridades para que te hagan colgar en la plaza, no sin antes escarmentar tu vergüenza frente el pueblo!

El frío de la noche junto con lo endurecidas de las calles, le impidió a Victor el levantarse del suelo al instante, pero cuando hubo de mostrar intenciones de hacerlo, recibió el golpe de algo bastante pesado cayendo justamente en su estomago vacío, como si de una burla se tratase a su lamentable situación.

— ¡Y llévate tus sucios libros!

Un sonoro portazo le siguió después de aquello, dejando al desahuciado poeta emitiendo bajos gemidos de dolor, allí, tirado en la calle.

Victor no quiso que aquel suceso le quitara más espacio en su ocupada cabeza, y fue por ello que intentó olvidar tal vergonzoso episodio de su vida, no sin antes escribir en su mente la regla de "No volver a dedicarle versos a una vieja horrible… Mucho menos si está casada."

Tomó la pesada pila de libros, que eran las únicas pertenencias que aún tenía, después de haber vendido las pocas ropas que tenía además de las que ahora portaba. El poeta prefería ahorrar sus pocas ganancias para comprar un libro o alguna vela que le brindara durante las noches la luz necesaria que le permitiría seguir escribiendo, porque la llama de la inspiración alumbra a la mente, más no la oscuridad de la noche, para desdicha de los poetas.

Mientras vagaba por las calles, pensando en un lugar medianamente aceptable para dormir, tomando en cuenta que no tendría un techo sobre su cabeza; recordó una de las piedras que sirven para subirse a las mulas, y que bien podría servir de almohada para un desgraciado poeta en necesidad. Fue con esta revelación digna de los dioses, que emprendió camino hacia dicho lugar, pero al tomar el sendero que lo llevaría, notó como la **procesión** del papa de los locos iba exactamente por el mismo rumbo, acompañado del griterío de las masas, sin fin de antorchas encendidas y sí… La orquesta que le robaron a Victor también estaba ahí.

— ¡Al diablo con ustedes, prefiero tirarme al río congelado para dormir que estar cerca de esa sarta de bribones!

Y con su esperanza asesinada casi tan pronto después de nacer, cambió el rumbo de sus pies, en su tarea por encontrar un nuevo lugar para dormir. El hambre también le asediaba, pero la ignoraba en su mejor medida ya que esta era más difícil de satisfacer que su deseo por dormir. Las personas que duermen al fin y al cabo ni sienten el dolor de su vacío estomago.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de su búsqueda por un buen sitio para descansar, era difícil cuando todos se miraban igual de duros y fríos, cuando por iluminación del señor, los pies de Victor se tropezaron con algo y esto le hizo impactarse en el suelo por segunda vez en el día. Se trataba del ramo de mayo que habían dejado esa mañana a la puerta del presidente del parlamento, en honor a la solemnidad de ese día.

— Ah… Desdichado ramo de mayo, tú que todos los años debes resignarte a ser opacado por las demás celebraciones, abandonado aquí solito a tu suerte, eres pues, más desgraciado que yo. Al menos esta es la primera vez que me abandonan, pero tú debes soportar tal suplicio cada año sin falta, más no te preocupes, somos hermanos del mismo dolor, así que te habré de ser compañía durante esta noche para no sentir nunca más la congoja de ser olvidados por la cruel humanidad.

Victor contempló profundamente la idea de permitir que su cansado ser retozara en todo su esplendor en aquella dura y fría superficie empedrada. Tal vez, y con algo de esa suerte macabra que se levantó junto a él esa fatídica mañana, el caballo de algún soldado se apiadaría de su alma y terminaría aquel tormento al pasar encima de toda su vergüenza convertida en hombre.

La suerte no dudó en manifestarse para cumplir aquel deseo, más el caballo no venía sólo, y una de las ruedas del carruaje que impulsaba, cayó en un pronunciado bache lleno de inmunda agua acumulada que terminó empapando al poeta por completo. Ahora su ropa no sólo estaba desgastada, sino también sucia.

Se alarmó al inició por aquel ya usual "desafortunado" suceso, pero en cuanto reparó en que sus libros se encontraban intactos ya que fue su cuerpo quien se llevó la peor parte, hubo entonces de entrar en un muy necesario letargo, con la esperanza de volver a recabar sus ánimos de vivir. Que iban a llegar, para condena de Victor, siempre llegaban.

— ¡Miren, miren! ¡Ese vagabundo ha caído muerto por el frío!

— ¡Viva, viva!

De pronto, en el preciso momento que el sueño, el cansancio y la derrota, se unieron para permitirle concebir el descanso, el ruidoso ajetreo de un grupo de niños pillos acercándose a él, lo arrancaron de los brazos de Morfeo.

Victor en aquel momento no tenía el grado de lucidez necesario para comprender lo que a su alrededor sucedía, pero en cuanto sintió unas diminutas y rápidas manos, desesperadas por quitarle la ropa, reparó en la realidad… ¡Unos malditos niños lo creyeron muerto y ahora tenían la intención de robarle su ropa!

Hemos de hacer notar al lector, el hecho de que dichos niños no dudaron en abalanzarse primero sobre el poeta para despojarlo de su capa y dejaron relegados en el olvido a la pila de libros como si de basura inservible se tratase.

¿Qué tan triste era eso? Los pillos preferían robarle primero la ropa que sus preciados libros, y aunque él agradeciera ese hecho en lo más profundo de su corazón, eso no evitó que su orgullo de ilustrado se hiriera al ver como la ignorancia parecía ser rasgo en general del pueblo de parís.

— ¡No estoy muerto, malditos buitres! ¡Vayan a rapiñar a otro lado!

Se levantó al instante del suelo, y ante esta visión, los niños salieron huyendo despavoridos ya que para ellos fue como ver la resurrección de un cadáver enfurecido por la profanación de su cuerpo.

Sin hogar, sin prestigio y ahora vistiendo tan sólo sucios y desgastados ropajes, a Victor no le quedó otra opción más que darse por vencido y… Ser parte de las celebraciones.

— Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. — Exclamó lo más estoico posible mientras se levantaba con la misma dignidad de un rey. — Al menos si participo en la fiesta podré ir a la plaza de Grève, y allí encontrar el cobijo del buen fuego de la hoguera, que Dios sabe, cuanto necesito ahora mismo. Incluso podría acercarme al banquete publico de la villa y cenar algunas migas de los tres enormes escudos de armas hechos de azúcar que presidieron en la mesa.

Cuando Victor llegó, observó con aire fastidiado como una gran multitud de personas se apiñaban alrededor de la gran fogata que ardía con la fuerza de un vehemente fuego en medio de la plaza.

— ¿Será que aquí tampoco me dejaran acercarme al fuego? ¿Qué tendrá de interesante ver cómo se van quemando centenar de leños? ¡Más falta me hace a mí, que tirito del frío por el lamentable estado de mi húmeda ropa!

Pero cuando fue acercándose más a la hoguera, reparó en que existía algo más interesante que la razón de encontrar un buen fuego para calentarse. Entre la fogata y el gran gentío había un espacio considerable que acogía en él al objeto de interés que atraía con su encanto a todas las miradas embelesadas de los ciudadanos.

Y de un poeta en específico.

Fue la primera vez que las palabras abandonaron su mente y plantaron el silencio de la nada misma en sus reflexiones de poeta. Allí, en medio del ardiente fulgor del fuego, se creó la más hermosa de las visiones que Victor alguna vez pudiese haber admirado, tanto en sueños como la realidad misma. La intensidad de su belleza fue tal que por instantes Victor no podía discernir si en aquel momento su mirada estaba siendo agraciada por la imagen de un ángel, un hada, o un ser humano.

"Un ser tan hermoso no puede ser parte de este mundo mortal, debe pues, pertenecer al cielo mismo" pensó el poeta.

Aquel ser que Victor describió como "celestial", no era muy alto, pero lo parecía por la grácil figura que poseía y que no dudaba en presumir mediante agiles y atrevidos movimientos que tenían secuestrada la mirada de sus víctimas bajo un dulce hechizo del que seguro, nadie en esa plaza deseaba liberarse. Su piel brillaba con encantadores reflejos dorados ante el fulgor de la fogata, dando la impresión de danzar bajo el manto sagrado de los mismos dioses. Sus pies, pequeños y delicados, parecían **andaluces** , y demostraban ser igual de gráciles al bailar y girar como un torbellino sobre una alfombra persa. Cada vez que se acercaba en uno de sus vertiginosos giros, sus profundos ojos lanzaban destellos de luz que iban directos a golpear cada uno de los corazones que habían caído admirados por la belleza que iluminaba con mucha más intensidad que el propio fuego ardiente de la hoguera.

El espectáculo ahí definitivamente no era aquella fogata.

No había mirada que no estuviese clavada a dicho ser que danzaba al ritmo del pandero, con sus dos hermosos brazos jugando por encima de la cabeza, y sus caderas moviéndose al cadente son que creaba su grácil y vivaz cuerpo. Con su brillante cabello negro revoloteando salvaje al compás de sus giros y aquella mirada encendida por el fuego, parecía un ser ajeno a la vida terrenal.

Y entre todas las miradas, había una en especial que ardía como ninguna otra ante la deslumbrante visión de la hermosa criatura al danzar. Se trataba de un hombre de figura austera y sombría, cuya ropa quedaba oculta por la oscuridad que le otorgaba aquella solitaria esquina que ocupaba en silencio. A pesar de estar su cabeza desprovista de cabello, salvo unos cuantos mechones de pelo ralo y gris en las sienes, el hombre no tendría más allá de los treinta y cinco años pues sus ojos denotaban una extraordinaria juventud junto con una profunda pasión que se ensombrecía mucho más con cada segundo en que su mirada se sumía en el alocado frenesí de la danza del joven muchacho quien entregaba con una terrible facilidad la dicha de admirarlo.

El hombre lanzaba suspiros y dolorosas sonrisas que se le incrustaban en el alma como una pesada cruz que representaba su culposo pecado, y que se hundía mucho más profundo en su pecho conforme los pensamientos en su mente se tornaban más sombríos.

Aquel muchacho danzaba directo hacia una telaraña sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Por su parte, nuestro poeta que poseía un tipo diferente de pensamientos sobre el joven (más no muy alejados tampoco) tuvo que dejar de conformarse con lo poco que sabía y preguntar para conocer mucho mejor como es que aquel ángel había ido a parar a la tierra.

— Disculpe, señor. — Victor llamó la atención del hombre más próximo a él, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevió a quitar la vista de enfrente por temor a ver desvanecerse tal ilusión celestial. — ¿Sabe usted quien es esta grácil criatura que ahora complace nuestra vida mortal con su belleza?

— Es Eros. — Dijo casi en un suspiro lleno de ensoñación. — Llegó el año pasado a la ciudad y no hay persona que no le conozca.

El hombre se atrevió a volver su vista hacia Victor, quizás creyó que el sacrilegio de no conocerlo era tan terrible como para sacrificar el placer de ver a Eros por unos instantes y así fulminar al poeta con la mirada.

— ¡Si hubiese sabido que dicho ser se paseaba libremente por las calles de parís, no habría dudado en pasar más tiempo en ellas!

Se excusó lo mejor que pudo, aunque le sirvió bastante bien para aplacar la indignación del hombre. Esa había sido la primera oración realmente sincera que el poeta había dicho en todo el día. Su corazón se había olvidado de lamentarse por el fracaso de su obra, y ahora lloraba por haberse perdido durante tanto tiempo la visión celestial de dicho ángel.

¡Su misterio no valía el haber ignorado tal existencia divina!

— No creo que se llame Eros. — Reparó pensativo, porque a menos que fueses el mismísimo dios Eros, sería extraño el ser bautizado por aquel nombre.

— Nadie sabe su nombre en realidad. Decidieron llamarle así, y bien que se ha ganado ese título… Es muy hermoso para ser gitano.

— Yo diría que es muy hermoso para ser humano. — Suspiró el poeta, embelesado aún por el hechizo de la criatura.

Lástima que dicho hechizo se rompió crudamente al reparar mejor en las palabras del hombre.

— G-Gitano… ¡¿Dijiste gitano?! — Exclamó horrorizado, casi tan alto como para interrumpir el espectáculo si no hubiese sido porque los gritos y aplausos le ganaban en gran medida.

— Sí, es una pena en verdad… El muchacho es un doncel muy hermoso, pero por más bello que fuese, dudo mucho que un hombre de buena reputación decida casarse con tal paria.

A pesar del rápido desencanto de Victor hacia el grácil doncel que resultó ser un gitano, él no pudo negar que aquella danza estaba cargada de una magia y belleza que te arrebataba el aire.

— Más no el alma… — Masculló para sí.

Victor recordaba con gran detalle todas las palabras que su maestro le había dicho antes cuando se expresaba de los gitanos. Aquel hombre creía que los bohemios eran una raza impía de Satanás, que atraían a los fieles más ingenuos mediante el uso de hermosos embrujos con la finalidad de arrancarte el alma y llevarte hasta los pies de su rey en el infierno.

Lo cierto es que el poeta era un escéptico ejemplar, y que por más respeto y gratitud que le tuviera al hombre que por años fue su mentor, eso no haría que Victor dejase de creer que todo ello no era más que una sarta de falacias sin sentido ni fundamento. Claro que esto jamás se lo diría en la cara a su maestro, ya habíamos hablado de su gusto por siempre estar en un "termino medio" por lo que siempre buscaba no tocar el tema de los gitanos con el religioso hombre.

Y a pesar de que Victor no compartía la misma opinión de su maestro, este prefería mantenerse alejado si de gitanos se trataba. No creía que mantuvieran pactos con el demonio, pero sabía bien de sus actitudes "poco honradas" aunque pensándolo bien… Él ya no contaba con nada que pudiesen robarle, y habría de ser un tonto si sabiendo esto arrancaba de su mente la bella imagen de su ángel, gitano, sí… Pero un ángel al fin y al cabo.

El joven gitano terminó con su danza y pronto los atronadores aplausos le llenaron de aclamación por toda la plaza.

— ¡Vicchan! —Llamó el doncel.

A lo que el poeta vio llegar a una linda cabrita de pelo marrón, ágil y lustrosa, con pezuñas y cuernos dorados, y un pequeño collar del mismo color alrededor de su cuello. No había reparado en ella antes, pues se había mantenido acostada en una esquina sobre la alfombra, viendo como su dueño bailaba.

— Vicchan, te toca a ti. — Dijo el gitano, para luego sentarse y entregarle el pandero a la cabra.

— ¡Vicchan! — Continuó. — ¿En qué mes estamos?

La curiosa cabra levantó su dorada pezuña y golpeó una vez el pandero. Era en efecto, el primer mes del año, a lo que toda la multitud le aplaudió encantado.

— ¡Vicchan! — El joven volteó al revés el pandero. — ¿En qué día del mes estamos?

La cabrita volvió a levantar su patita y golpeó seis veces el pandero.

— ¡Vicchan! — Prosiguió el doncel, volteando de nuevo el pandero. — ¿Qué hora es?

Vicchan golpeó siete veces el pandero, justamente en el momento que daban las siete en el reloj.

Las personas estallaron en aplausos, fascinados por los trucos de la adorable cabrita.

— ¡Hay brujería en esto! — De pronto, entre todos los aplausos, se abrió paso la voz siniestra de un hombre. Era aquel hombre calvo que aún miraba todo aquello desde su esquina oscura.

El joven se estremeció, y se volvió asustado hacia la voz que hizo dicha terrible acusación, más no logró ubicar al hombre, y la exclamación en realidad había muerto opacada por todo el ruido de los aplausos que incluso le hicieron borrar aquel suceso de su mente y continuó con la demostración.

— ¡Vicchan! — Prosiguió el joven, animado por su creciente éxito. — ¿Cómo predica maese Jacques Charmolue, procurador del rey en los tribunales de la Iglesia?

La cabra se puso de pie de nuevo, bailando y moviendo sus patas delanteras de una manera tan extraña que, exceptuando su mal francés y su mal latín, era el mismo Jacques Charmolue, con sus gestos, con su acento y en definitiva con sus mismas formas de actuar.

El público de nuevo estalló, en igual parte de risas y aplausos por el encantador espectáculo del gitano y su cabrita. El joven bohemio recibió las exclamaciones con una animada sonrisa surcando su bello rostro.

Victor por otro lado… Bueno, había estado mucho más absorto contemplando cada gesto y movimiento del joven **zíngaro** que cuando este llegó y se paro justo frente a él, creyó que la divinidad le había sonreído como un regalo traído especialmente para menguar la desdicha en su vida.

Nuestro poeta creyó que tal vez **"Eros"** había atravesado con la misma flecha tanto su corazón como el del hermoso gitano, quien ahora le miraba con esos profundos ojos envinados que brillaban con deleite entre las llamas del fuego, y Victor, quien era un hombre que no gustaba de beber, se encontró ahora sediento por el deseo de embriagarse con la dulce mirada de su ángel.

¿Sería posible que aquella criatura estuviese interesada en un poeta fracasado, desahuciado y sucio como lo estaba ahora? Quizás el joven había usado sus dones de gitano para ver más allá de su alma y descubrir que allí dentro existía el único ser capaz de complementarlo y brindarle el amor más sincero y devoto hasta el fin de su dichosa vida juntos.

Porque a pesar de todo lo dicho antes, a Victor no le importaría casarse con un gitano, si dicho gitano se trataba de este hermoso ángel.

Lástima que dicho gitano estaba más interesado en el contenido de su bolsa que el de su corazón.

Si el joven zíngaro se había parado frente al poeta, no fue más que para recabar las ganancias de su trabajo. Este, algo cansado de tener la pandereta extendida hacia Victor, mientras él no hacía más que verlo con cara de embobado tuvo que captar su atención moviendo el pandero y haciendo que el tintineo de las monedas trajera de regreso de su dulce lapso al soñador poeta.

— ¡Oh! — La decepción casi fue igual de grande que la vergüenza al notar la penosa escena que había protagonizado en frente del muchacho.

Seguramente su ángel ahora pensaba que era un hombre bastante lento y distraído, lo peor de todo es que ahora también iba a pensar que era un pobre miserable. ¡No tenía ni una sola moneda para darle! Bastante triste en realidad, pues Victor creyó que de tener el Perú, se lo hubiese dado sin dudar al joven gitano.

— ¡Maldición! — Masculló molesto, mientras fingía pelear con los vacíos bolsillos quienes no deseaban darle ninguna de las inexistentes monedas que tenía.

Y sin embargo, ahí se mantenía su hermoso ángel, mirándole con sus preciosos ojos del color del vino, mientras le esperaba pacientemente con el pandero extendido.

Victor estaba en aprietos, y se negaba a quedar de nuevo en vergüenza frente al joven bohemio, que por cierto ahora le estaba sonriendo con algo de muda burla, tal como si supiese el estado de sus bolsillos, y se estuviese divirtiendo al ver que tan lejos era capaz de llegar el poeta con su farsa.

— ¡Quieres largarte de una vez, inmundo gitano! — Gritó la agria voz que le pertenecía a una vieja mendiga que deambulaba por una de las esquinas más sombrías de la plaza.

Aquel escalofriante grito lleno de ferviente odio hizo que el gitano se volviera asustado hacia ella y diera la impresión de comenzar a temblar ante el impulso de salir huyendo de allí.

Aunque el que terminó huyendo fue otro, ya que Victor aprovechó el momento de turbación del gitano para desaparecer de su vista.

Y aunque se lamentaba por la pérdida de ya no poder agraciar su mirada con la imagen del bello doncel, su estomago le exigió su atención al rugir desesperado por obtener algo para cenar y entonces Victor recordó una de las razones por las cuales estaba en la plaza.

Fue con ilusión hacia las mesas del banquete, cuando observó como un gran grupo de niños corría hacia la misma dirección, y siendo ellos más rápidos que el poeta, arrasaron primero con toda sobra que hubiese sobrevivido al hambre del pueblo. Para cuando Victor se acercó a la mesa tan sólo vio flores de lis entremezcladas en un rosal ¡Y eso era muy poco para comer! Que lamentable era acostarse sin cenar, pero más lo era al saber que lo haría sin ningún techo sobre él.

Aquel día no iba más que de mal en peor, creyó entonces, que quizás estaba pagando los pecados de alguna vida pasada, pues el poeta no era avaro ni lujurioso como para merecer dicho castigo divino.

Fue en ese momento de tan lamentables cavilaciones, que el viento trajo a sus oídos el sonido de una hermosa canción entonada por la voz más dulce que alguna vez hubiese tenido la dicha de escuchar. Atraído por tal melodía, el poeta buscó el origen de esta, y se asombró al descubrir que se trataba del mismo joven gitano que ahora se había puesto a cantar.

Tanto su danza como su canto eran como la belleza del doncel, encantadores aunque difíciles de definir. Su voz era como una especie de sonoridad que emitía pureza de forma volátil y etérea. Aquella canción contaba con cadencias originales, una melodía proveniente de otras tierras mezclada con tonos sencillos, y notas agudas y vibrantes que bien pudiesen haberse confundido con el canto de un ruiseñor.

La inocencia de su voz calaba profundo en el alma del poeta, quien creyó, en cualquier momento esta se manifestaría en forma de cristalinas lágrimas surcando su rostro. La alegría con que él cantaba relucía la manera en que el gitano vivía; despreocupado y sereno, como quien nunca ha tenido la desdicha de probar la hiel que llena los recovecos del sendero que todos transitamos y llamamos destino.

La canción del joven bohemio había sido como un dulce elixir dado a beber directo a sus labios, una milagrosa savia que se inmiscuía por las fisuras de su herido corazón y lo curaban con la ternura propia de una madre amorosa hacia su hijo. En aquel instante, se permitió olvidar todos sus problemas, siendo acunado por la suave cadencia de la voz de su ángel.

Era el primer momento que Victor pasó sin sufrir desde hacia algunas horas, y creyó en ese instante, que hubiese vivido mil veces más la agonía de aquel día, si con eso podía disfrutar de ese bello momento.

Momento que fue tan dulce como corto, pues la vieja de hace unos instantes atrás volvió a interrumpir al gitano de su canto.

— ¡Quieres callarte, zíngaro del infierno!

La vieja mendiga aún mantenía su distancia para con el doncel, pero no por eso su postura era menos fiera y amenazante, dando la impresión de ser un animal a punto de atacar a su presa, en este caso: A un pequeño cervatillo indefenso.

— ¿De quién es esa horrorosa voz que viene a romper la lira?

Se quejó Victor, a lo que todos los demás le siguieron, murmurando molestos igual que él por esa maldita intervención.

— ¡Por mí la Sachette se puede ir al diablo! — Gritó uno de los hombres, a lo que todo el público estuvo de acuerdo.

La vieja que era llamada "la Sachette" bien pudo haber temido por su vida ante la horda de gente enfurecida por su interrupción, si no hubiese sido porque en aquel instante pasó la mismísima procesión del papa de los locos, la cual, después de todo su recorrido por las calles de parís, se había llenado de toda clase de pestes y vagos que el pueblo pudiese dar. Desfilaban entre ellos **Egipto** , y el **reino de la hampa**. Todos allí eran ladrones, lisiados, tullidos, **encapuchadores** , vagos, **epilépticos** , **huérfanores** , y todo aquel que tuviese alguna característica despreciable para cualquiera que se considerase de buena cuna.

Y en medio de tan ilustre compañía, sobre los hombros de la cofradía de los locos se encontraba Quasimodo, quien orgulloso portaba su báculo, corona y capa que le daban el titulo de papa de los locos.

Cada cuerpo de la procesión tenía su música particular, pero no había ninguna que sonara más estridente en una impresionante cacofonía que la que estaba en torno al papa de los locos. Eran notas agudas del rabel, contra-altos y bajos del rabel, sin olvidar, claro está, las flautas y el cobre. Pero no se olviden los lectores este muy importante hecho: Se trataba de la orquesta de Victor.

La repulsiva cara de Quasimodo era una mueca que expresaba lo mejor que su deforme rostro le permitiera, la primera satisfacción de amor propio jamás experimentada por él, pues hasta el momento sólo había recibido humillaciones o el desprecio por lo grotesco de su persona. El jorobado podrá ser sordo, pero no por eso le era imposible el saborear con alegría las aclamaciones de toda la multitud que celebraba a su honorado papa. A él poco le importaba que sus súbditos fuesen un montón de ladrones y tullidos, daba igual, pues seguían siendo un pueblo unido, y Quasimodo era su indiscutible soberano, el cual se deshacía en dicha y orgullo ante los aplausos enloquecidos de sus fieles seguidores.

Coppenole, quien le había sido fiel a la celebración hasta ese momento y acompañaba con igual de entusiasmo que el tullido y el tuerto, reparó en la figura del joven zíngaro, a quien ya había visto bailar al salir del palacio de justicia, y ante esto, tuvo una idea.

Hubo pues de situar a Quasimodo justo en frente de la gran muchedumbre de bribones tal como lo había ordenado para llevar a cabo el regalo que tenía pensado presentar ante su papa.

— Joven gitano que se hace llamar Eros.

Coppenole llamó al doncel, y este, tan ignorante de los designios del destino que aún desconocía, fue con paso ligero hasta situarse justo en frente del hombre y toda la procesión del papa de los locos.

— ¿Deleitarías a nuestro honorable papa de los locos con una de tus hermosas danzas? — Preguntó al gitano, mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia a Quasimodo para presentarlo ante el joven. — Te daré una buena paga por tan sólo unos minutos en que complazcas nuestros ojos. — De su **jubón** sacó una bolsa de piel anudada, pequeña pero llena.

La plaza entera quedó en completo silencio a la curiosa expectativa de presenciar la reacción del muchacho ante la desagradable propuesta.

Victor casi se encontró rezándoles a los santos de otras 4 religiones distintas para que el pequeño gitano no se entregara a la tentación de las monedas y terminara bailando para una horrible criatura tan diferente a la belleza del doncel.

El joven gitano en cuestión dirigió su vista hacia un confundido Quasimodo, el pobre diablo no entendía porque todos se habían callado con sus aclamaciones y ahora se limitaban a mirar en silencio entre el muchacho y él.

Fue por eso que para nadie pasó desapercibido la expresión de horror y sorpresa que surcó por el agraciado rostro del gitano, sin embargo, para asombro de todos, aquella expresión desapareció tan pronto como llegó y en su lugar sólo quedó una mirada curiosa en sus ojos junto a una ligera sonrisa esbozándose en sus rosas y delicados labios.

— ¿Por qué habría de cobrar si del mismo papa se trata? — Rechazó la bolsa que aún le ofrecía Coppenole ante la incrédula mirada del mismo.

— Si ese es el caso entonces, — Coppenole le sonrió, complacido por la actitud desinteresada del joven. — ¡Hagan sonar la música para nuestro Eros!

Y dicho esto, la orquesta (sí, la de Victor) comenzó a tocar una melodía con cadencia andaluza haciendo sonar en todo su esplendor los acordes de una alegre canción perteneciente a una cultura extranjera, y que el doncel parecía conocer a la perfección ya que se le unió a la sinfonía con su pandereta, y encantado por la elección de música, comenzó a bailar al ritmo que marcaba cada nuevo y extraño acorde, el cual, guardaba dentro de sí una atrayente magia que junto con los bellos movimientos del joven gitano, tenía a todos los presentes fascinados por su encanto.

Quasimodo, aunque sordo, no era ciego y a pesar de que no podía escuchar la alegre música que resonaba con fuerza en la plaza, no fue necesaria para él, pues le parecía que el cuerpo de aquel hermoso gitano creaba las más bellas melodías al bailar, incluso se atrevía a decir que era una sinfonía igual de sublime que el sonido que entonaban sus amadas campanas al hacerlas cantar.

El jorobado se deshacía maravillado en alegre jovialidad frente al pequeño zíngaro, en forma de frenéticos aplausos que lo aclamaban con mucho más arrojo que el que sus fieles súbditos pudiesen haberle mostrado desde hace horas atrás.

— Un ángel bailando para un monstruo… ¡Eso sí que es un sacrilegio! — Masculló con sincera indignación el poeta.

No es que el poeta hiciera de menos al jorobado, en realidad le tenía una especie de respeto infundado principalmente por el miedo, pero los celos y la envidia lo aguijoneaban con amargura al presenciar la imagen del bello gitano, ahí, danzando con una innata gracilidad y desbordando una vivaz alegría en cada uno de sus giros que hacían sonar los pequeños cascabeles de su ropa bohemia, pues todo eso perdía su encanto al recordar que… Era en honor a Quasimodo.

Pero pobre Quasimodo, si Victor pudiese ver un poco más allá de su propia existencia, entonces podría comprender que el jorobado también necesitaba un momento de felicidad con la misma o más intensidad que el poeta en sí.

Y para que Victor entendiera mucho mejor que él no era el único en haber nacido con mala estrella, la alegría de Quasimodo por aquel precioso y único día se dio por terminada de la forma más terrible para él.

— ¡Basta con esta vulgar festividad!

De entre las sombras salió la figura de un hombre, ese que antes había acusado al gitano de brujería, sólo que ahora al ser iluminado por el fuego de la hoguera dejó a relucir su ropa de eclesiástico y por ello fue reconocido por muchos de los presentes, incluyendo a uno en especial.

— ¡Señor! ¡Pero si es mi maestro en **ciencias,** dom Claude Frollo, el archidiácono! — Exclamó asombrado el poeta al verlo hacerse su camino entre la muchedumbre para llegar a donde se encontraba Quasimodo y el gitano Eros.

Victor estaba disfrutando tanto de la festividad del populacho (exceptuando la parte de su ángel bailando para Quasimodo) que comenzó a creer que no eran tan malas sus maneras de entretenimiento, pero al ver a su maestro salir cual gato ahuyentando a los ratones, quiso salir huyendo de igual forma para no ser atrapado por su mentor y recibir un largo sermón de su parte, sin embargo, el poeta tenía bastante curiosidad sobre lo que sucedería, sin mencionar que deseaba seguir deleitando su pupila con la visión de su bello ángel, por lo que procedió a esconderse detrás de la figura de un gordo hombre que le servía bastante bien para ocultar su cuerpo, más no su curiosa mirada.

Claude Frollo caminó con fuertes pisadas hasta llegar justo en donde se encontraban paralizados Eros y Quasimodo. Este, señaló con su dedo al gitano mientras le miraba con una mezcla entre el odio y la frialdad.

— Gitano ¿Qué te he dicho sobre bailar danzas infames en la ciudad?

El zíngaro en cuestión dio un paso hacia atrás, afectado por la rabia entonada en la dura voz del archidiácono, pero pronto se recompuso y le plantó cara al responder: — No hay ninguna ley que me prohíba bailar en las calles. — Declaró con una seguridad tan altiva que ya cualquiera querría tener para contestarle a dicho hombre.

— ¡La ley de Dios te lo prohíbe! — Bramó con una cruda hostilidad que golpeó estridente en la plaza y también en la voluntad del gitano, quien esta vez puso mayor distancia entre ambos mientras que permitía que el silencio fuese su única respuesta al haber quedado mudo y congelado en su sitio.

El pobre gitano estaba aterrado, cualquiera podría verlo, pero de igual manera admiraban su tenacidad en demostrar lo contrario.

Fue por tal razón que toda la multitud decidió intervenir y ayudar al doncel, en forma de sonoros e incesantes abucheos hacia el religioso hombre, este, impasible ante la opinión pública, se volvió hacia Quasimodo y le arrancó de las manos con un gesto de cólera el báculo de madera dorada, la corona y la capa que lo representaban como el papa de los locos, rompiendo así, el bello sueño del jorobado en el que todos le querían y alababan en vez de ser el objeto de sus burlas y humillaciones.

Ante la mirada dura e iracunda que le dedicaba a Quasimodo este fue a hincarse de rodillas a sus pies, bajó la cabeza con docilidad, y juntó sus dos manos en ademan de suplica. Luego de aquello se entabló entre ambos un extraño intercambio de gestos y señas, ya que ninguno hablaba. El clérigo, de pie, irritado con gesto amenazador y Quasimodo, aún hincado sobre sus rodillas, postrado ante sus pies, humillado y suplicante. Era una escena sorprendente para todos los presentes, pues no todos los días se miraba como un gran monstruo le suplicaba perdón a un hombre que bien pudo haber aplastado con un dedo.

Finalmente el archidiácono sacudió los hombros de Quasimodo con violencia y le hizo una seña para que se levantara. La cofradía de los locos, ya repuestos de su estupor quiso defender a su destronado papa. Los egipcios, los hampones, y demás masa de mal vivientes se acercaron vociferando hacia el clérigo. Entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, Quasimodo se situó frente al hombre, protegiéndole, enseñando sus músculos y puños, y mostrándoles sus dientes a modo de amenaza.

El clérigo recuperó la compostura y volvió de nuevo a su estado de sombría seriedad, le hizo una seña a Quasimodo y juntos se marcharon hacia una calle, mientras que en su camino, el jorobado abría el paso y ahuyentaba a los curiosos mediante un gesto amenazante, gruñendo como una bestia salvaje, dispuesto a abalanzarse ante cualquiera al primer gesto o mirada sospechosa.

La visión de un Quasimodo enfurecido y dispuesto a despedazar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar al archidiácono, permitió que ningún curioso les siguiera y que estos desaparecieran en una estrecha y tenebrosa calle.

— Muy impresionante. — Declaró Victor con aire observador. — ¿Pero qué demonios se supone que cenaré?

Y justo en ese instante divisó la grácil figura de cierto gitano corriendo hacia una de las calles junto con su linda cabrita marrón.

— Sería una pena desperdiciar tal oportunidad ¿Verdad? — Sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaba la misma calle que el gitano para comenzar a seguirlo.

Quizás no encontraría ya nada para saciar el hambre de su estomago, pero, quien sabe… En algún lugar habrá de dormir el gitano y sabía de buena fuente que los donceles gitanos tenían un compasivo corazón "con un poco de suerte tal vez…" y Victor llenaba los puntos suspensivos con ideas bastante interesantes que le llenaron de calor mucho más que el mismo fuego de la hoguera en la plaza.

Más adelante nuestro poeta conocería los inconvenientes de ir tras un bello doncel de noche por las calles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y en efecto, a Victor le seguirán pasando cosas malas, esta vez por jugarle al stalker de ukes bonitos lol 
> 
> Por otra parte, Yuri es un alma hermosa y bondadosa, la Esmeralda original no hubiese actuado de la misma forma si les soy sincera, pero prefiero hacerle justicia a la personalidad de Yuri que a la de Esmeralda, que no es muy de mi agrado. 
> 
> Les dejó un hermoso dibujo que con mucho cariño hizo una amiga mía y lectora del fanfic Magi Allie <3 En verdad le agradezco por el tiempo y esfuerzo que le dedicó al dibujo, pues debo decir que captó a la perfección todo el encanto y belleza de Yuri como gitano *0*!
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6uwhGZOXOQSejJqakVKTk51YUU/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Hice a Vicchan hembra, y una cabra :’v lo siento por eso jajaja Debía dejarlo como una cabra ya que eso será muy importante en un momento de la historia, y la dejé como hembra porque en el original era una cabrita, y en realidad me parecía mucho más tierno y curioso de esa forma. Tampoco use a Makacchin porque este es mucho más grande que Vicchan, y se trata de una cabrita pequeña. 
> 
> Dejo la parte del musical donde Esmeralda se presenta. Decidí usar la versión italiana, porque prefiero a su Esmeralda que la francesa que es bastante "seca". Y no se confundan, el hombre que sale al inicio es Febo (maldito, lo odio e_e) aunque pareciera que tuviese los mismos pensamientos que Gringoire al verla por primera vez al bailar jajaja. Si no quieren Spoiler, es mejor que NO vean las canciones que le siguen. PD: en sub inglés porque no encontré sub español :''v
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDvyVY_TYRw
> 
> En el próximo capítulo sale JJ, lo cual no es algo que me agrade mucho ¬¬ pero lo digo por su personaje y no por el propio JJ lol. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, este me salió demasiado largo, e incluso lo tuve que cortar antes de lo esperado. ¡Cualquier duda, comentario, opinión o sugerencia, no duden en hacerla! ¡Saludos! 
> 
> PREGUNTA 1: ¿Se esperaban que Frollo fuera el maestro de Victor? En realidad este hecho será muy importante en la historia. 
> 
> PREGUNTA 2: ¿Debería poner el glosario al inicio del capítulo o al final?  
> Próximo capítulo: La corte de los milagros


	5. La Corte de los Milagros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones
> 
> 1- Caridad, señor, caridad.
> 
> 2- En español el original.
> 
> Glosario
> 
> Gendarme: Caballero francés medieval o de principios de la Edad Moderna.
> 
> Jergón: Colchón de paja, esparto o hierba.
> 
> Châtelet: Había dos fortalezas en París, el gran Châtelet y el pequeño Châtelet. El primero fue demolido en 1802 y estaba emplazado en la orilla derecha del Sena, frente al Pont-au-Change. Era la sede de la jurisdicción de lo criminal del prebostazgo de París. El pequeño Châtelet estaba situado en la orilla izquierda y servía de prisión. Se demolió el 1782.
> 
> Prebostazgo: Destacamento de policía asignado, en tiempo de guerra, a una unidad. Primer grado de la justicia real.
> 
> Pierna de Dios: Nombre que le daban a los miembros con heridas.
> 
> Hidrópico: Persona con Acumulación anormal de líquido en alguna cavidad o tejido del organismo.

La firmeza en su plan se mantuvo intacta en la mente de Victor conforme el tiempo pasaba y sus pasos seguían siendo espejo de los del bello gitano. El poeta no tenía idea hacia donde su ángel se dirigía; bien podría estarlo guiando hacia un perfecto edén al que anhelaba ser invitado para acompañarle y así disfrutar juntos de los placeres mundanos que tal vez dicho ser celestial, por su naturaleza, aún no había tenido la dicha de experimentar.

Al poeta le agradaba bastante la idea de ser él quien le abriera la puerta hacia un nuevo mundo lleno de fascinantes posibilidades, pero con él y sólo con él… A Victor no le gustaba compartir, y menos si de una criatura tan hermosa como esa se trataba.

Por otro lado, la parte aún más cuerda de su mente, esa que utilizaba para filosofar y no para dejarse llevar por la ensoñación de las rimas, pensaba que quizás… Sólo quizás… Podría estar cometiendo un error al seguir al muchacho, ya que si tenía a bien de recordar, su raza bohemia nunca venía acompañada de la mano de la virtud, era pues, más proclive de atraerlo directo a las puertas del averno que a las del cielo mismo.

Fue por un muy fugaz instante que recordó las palabras de su maestro, entre la bruma de improperios y sermones sobre los gitanos, aconsejándole que jamás se viese envuelto entre la seducción de sus arpegios ya que estos se dedicaban a primero profanar el cuerpo humano para después corromper la virtud del alma y así ofrecerla a su padre Satanás como muestra de respeto y obediencia.

Lástima que al poeta le atraía mucho más la idea de todo lo que podría ofrecer la parte de su cuerpo siendo profanado como para preocuparse por el hecho de perder toda virtud que existiese en su alma, alma que por cierto, poseía una naturaleza indecisa y atraída en igual medida por todos los temas y a veces, por los mismos instintos de la humanidad. Con frecuencia era seducido por un buen libro de algún ilustre pensador, otras, por la calamidad que azotaba el mundo, y en menor medida, pero no menos importante… Por la belleza de una doncella… O doncel.

Victor sin embargo, no pecaba jamás en excesos. Había pues, aprendido a neutralizar sus impulsos, deseos y atracciones, mediante la realización de un nuevo interés que tomara el lugar del anterior cuando este se estuviese volviendo nocivo para el alma. Su espíritu por tal, siempre en un término medio, jamás se negaba de ningún conocimiento o placer, pero nunca llegando al punto de una enfermiza adicción. El poeta sabía bien que reprimir los impulsos era casi tan malo como caer en el desenfreno de estos, y por eso él había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo como mantener en equilibrio los deseos de su espíritu, complaciéndolo, pero nunca haciéndole daño.

Su espíritu se había cansado de crear epitalamios; había sido tan intenso su anhelo por la aclamación del público, que después de volverse enfermizo para su alma, esta había cambiado a un rumbo distinto donde ahora deseaba seguir a un bello doncel por las calles oscuras de parís sin importar el lugar hacia donde sus pasos lo estuviesen dirigiendo. El cielo o el infierno, daba lo mismo, con tal de complacer el reciente interés de su espíritu. Así de fácil funcionaba su sistema de equilibrio.

Y así de fácil esperaba que siguiera siendo.

Pero dejando de lado esta explicación sobre la filosofía de vida del poeta, procederemos a narrar las no muy correctas maneras de Victor para “seducir” a un gitano.

Muy posiblemente el lector no considere como la más gallarda de las acciones el acosar a alguien por las calles, sin embargo, a Victor le parecía una de las cosas más románticas que había hecho en su vida. Había algo de ensueño en el hecho de seguir al doncel a donde quiera que fuese, como una ciega confianza a sus instintos que le susurraban al oído lo muy posible que era el que su fantasía se volviese realidad; escuchando al espíritu e ignorando a la razón, era pues, fiel a la convicción del corazón.

Por otro lado, existía cierto gitano que no compartía en lo más mínimo el mismo concepto de romántico que manejaba Victor. Se había dado cuenta casi desde un principio que el poeta le seguía, sin embargo, no había reflejado un interés notable en ese hecho. Las personas aún transitaban por las calles, y los establecimientos se encontraban atendiendo a sus clientes; no obstante, esa misma serenidad fue abandonando poco a poco al doncel conforme las calles se vaciaban de gente, y las tabernas, los últimos lugares en cerrar, iban apagando las luces para finalizar el día de trabajo.

Había llegado a un punto en que las calles se volvieron oscuras y solitarias, el toque de queda hacía tiempo que había sonado, y eran pocas las personas que transitaban en las calles, al igual que la luz reflejada en alguna ventana.

Saber que alguien te está siguiendo no es confortable ni halagador para nadie, ni siquiera si de un gitano se trataba, por lo que el joven zíngaro lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el poeta; justo detrás de él, a una distancia no tan grande como le hubiese gustado al doncel.

Victor interpretó como “curiosidad” las primeras miradas, pero conforme estas se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, pudo comprender al fin que había inquietud y miedo en estas.

Quizás fue por eso mismo que el doncel había comenzado a tomar un extraño laberinto conformado de confusas callejuelas y callejones. Victor no sabía con mucha exactitud donde se encontraba, había sido cierto cuando sus actores mencionaron lo poco usual que era verlo transitar por las calles, lo que parecía ser el caso contrario del joven gitano, ya que este daba la impresión de conocer perfectamente aquel acertijo de caminos enmarañados al moverse con una confiada ligereza al tomar calle tras calle sin duda en su caminar.

Un atisbo de culpa aguijoneó la consciencia del poeta, era claro que su ángel buscaba confundirlo y perderlo de vista, pero sus acciones eran guiadas por el miedo y la preocupación de no saber cuáles eran las intenciones de su acosador. Victor no deseaba ser el causante de emociones tan desagradables en el joven gitano; él no lo seguía con su mente llena de malas intenciones, no eran totalmente puras, pero eso no significaba que fuese capaz de obligar a otro ser a complacer sus caprichos. Si su ángel decidía rechazarlo, él estaba dispuesto a marcharse con toda la dignidad posible y dejarle tranquilo.

Muchas veces tuvo que refrenar el impulso de ir directo hacia el gitano y explicarle la razón del porque le seguía, sin embargo, Victor quería seguirle hasta que llegara a su hogar. Si bien era posible que su ángel no se encontrara igual de interesado en él, Victor aún tenía la esperanza de apelar a su compasión y pedirle que le dejara pasar al menos esa noche bajo su techo.

Su ángel no podía ser tan cruel como para dejarlo dormir en la calle ¿Verdad?

Y a pesar de todos los pensamientos que existían alrededor del gitano y su obvia preocupación hacia la presencia del poeta, Victor se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando este se paró en seco y, aprovechando el rayo de luz que se escapaba por una puerta entreabierta, procedió a mirarlo fijamente de arriba hacia abajo. Nuestro poeta contempló con pasmo como el rostro de su bello ángel esbozó una mueca que reflejaba desdén y burla en ella.

Eso le dio bastante que pensar. Aquella mueca desdeñosa parecía un reto claro hacia él, mientras que los tintes de burla que halló en ella le dijeron sin palabras lo que el gitano pensaba sobre su persona y, más que nada sobre su acción de seguirlo. Su gesto le retaba a dejar de seguirlo y confrontarlo de una vez, y a la vez había burla en este porque el doncel parecía comprender que el poeta no tendría jamás el “valor” de acercarse y decirle directamente que era lo que quería de él.

Victor se había avergonzado tanto por la correcta resolución del zíngaro que comenzó a bajar la cabeza mientras aún le seguía, pero esta vez a una distancia mayor.

Había algo en esa acción por parte de su ángel que además de avergonzarlo, le provocó una silenciosa admiración, pues el joven doncel, a pesar de haber estado claramente preocupado por su presencia, no había tenido reparo alguno en plantarle cara y demostrarle lo contrario al enfrentarle de esa manera tan altiva y segura de sí misma. Aquella actitud le recordó que no era la primera vez que lo había visto hacer algo semejante; era la misma fiera voluntad que le había mostrado al archidiácono al responderle con firmeza a pesar de sentirse amedrentado por el clérigo.

Todo ello hacía gala del espíritu orgulloso y tenaz que el gitano poseía. Victor, ante esto, se encontraba enternecido por la criatura, pero a la vez, sentía nacer una secreta admiración hacia su ángel.

Estaba tan ensimismado por tal descubrimiento sobre el gitano, que cuando menos lo esperó fue brutalmente alarmado por el estridente sonido de un barril impactándose en el suelo, justo frente a él. Había sido demasiado tarde para reaccionar, pues en cuestión de segundos tropezó con el objeto y fue a caer directo hacia la cama de basura que aquel barril contenía dentro.

Sobresaltado, levantó lo más rápido que pudo la vista y lo único que sus ojos pudieron captar fueron las agiles patas de una cabrita echando a correr.

¿El gitano también le había enseñado a la cabrita como crear obstáculos para escapar de sus acosadores? Lo más posible era que así hubiese sido, pues ahora se encontraba solo en la calle, sin rastro alguno del doncel, y para variar… Sucio a causa de inmunda basura.

Nuestro poeta hubiera despotricado contra cielo, mar y tierra, pero sobre todo contra el causante, si no hubiese sido porque su verdugo no era otro más que su bello ángel. Creyó entonces que, era capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa… Inclusive el hacerle caer sobre una pila de asquerosos desechos.

Estaba comenzando a resignarse de su misión. Había perdido por completo el camino que seguía el doncel, ni siquiera sabía donde él se encontraba ahora, y lo más seguro era que aquella cama de basura sería la única cama a la que podría aspirar durante esa noche.

Sin embargo, un desgarrador grito lleno de terror y desesperación llegó justo a sus oídos para alarmarlo y hacer que se levantara al instante para apresurar el paso hacia donde provenía ese penetrante sonido que causaba que su piel se erizara.

Pronto llegó a una oscura y estrecha calle, pero gracias a una pequeña lamparita que ardía a los pies de la Virgen, pudo contemplar la figura del gitano peleando por liberarse del agarre de brazos de dos hombres, los cuales, buscaban sofocar sus gritos para no ser descubiertos. La fiel cabrita del doncel por su parte se deshacía en intentos por salvar a su dueño, balando asustada, e intentando dañar a sus raptores con sus cuernos.

— ¡Socorro! ¡A mi ronda! ¡Socorro, guardianes! — Comenzó a gritar lo más alto posible el poeta, mientras que corría valientemente hacia ellos para salvar a su ángel.

Sinceramente el poeta no sabía de donde había nacido todo ese valor para enfrentarse él solo contra dos hombres, claramente violentos, y así salvar a alguien… Un alguien que no era precisamente él. No es que Victor fuera desinteresado con la vida de los demás, si él podía ayudar a alguien que estuviese en apuros, lo hacía sin queja ni intención de pedir algo a cambio, pero, existía en su mente una balanza donde por un lado estaba su vida y por el otro la de todos los demás, y hemos de decir que la balanza siempre caía del lado de su vida. Así que si salvar una vida implicaba poner en peligro la suya, bueno… Nunca hay un mal momento para huir.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, corriendo directo hacia una muy posible muerte; sus pies se habían movido más rápido a causa de un instinto… No el de supervivencia, sino un instinto por salvar a un doncel en apuros.

Desgraciadamente ese instinto se desvaneció por completo al encontrarse frente a una espantosa figura deforme… Era Quasimodo.

Victor no emprendió la huida como normalmente lo hubiese hecho ante la visión del grotesco rostro, ahora embravecido de Quasimodo, pero había sido tanto el terror que le causó aquella horrible revelación que se quedó congelado en su sitio frente a él, sin dar un sólo paso adelante para confrontarlo como había tenido la intención de hacerlo al principio, antes de saber su identidad.

Por un momento maldijo la contradicción de sus instintos, por un lado estaba el de emprender la huida lo más pronto posible para preservar su vida, y por el otro estaba el de permanecer ahí e intentar ayudar, aunque tomando en cuenta de quien se trataba, creyó que su pobre ángel estaba sentenciado a un horrible destino con o sin su ayuda.

En segundos tuvo que llegar a la decisión de intentar ayudar a pesar de que todo sería en vano, ya que sabía en lo más profundo de su alma que esa sería la primera huida en causar estragos de culpa en su ser; pero en cuanto iba a dar ese paso primordial hacia adelante, Quasimodo se le adelantó y llegó hasta él para golpearlo con su puño bestial que fue a lanzarlo unos cuatro pasos contra el empedrado, dejando al poeta inconsciente al instante.

Quasimodo, después de deshacerse del estorbo, regresó a la oscuridad para llevarse bajo el brazo al gitano con una tremenda facilidad mientras que su compañero le seguía de cerca. La cabra alarmada por la situación del doncel no hacía más que correr tras de ellos mientras balaba con fuerza estridente para llamar la atención.

— ¡No, suéltenme! ¡Ayuda! — Gritaba desesperado el pobre gitano.

— ¡Alto ahí, miserables! ¡Dejad a ese joven! — De pronto una voz imponente se agregó a los gritos del doncel. Un caballero apareció de repente de una plazuela próxima.

No era nada más ni nada menos que el capitán de los arqueros, el cual estaba armado de pies a cabeza y portada una espada amenazante en la mano.

Quasimodo quedó pasmado en su sitio, estupefacto por la imprevista aparición del nuevo personaje, el caballero no dudó en aprovechar el estado del jorobado para arrebatarle de los brazos al joven doncel y subirlo detrás de él en su silla de montar.

Cuando el temible monstruo se recuperó de su sorpresa, quiso lanzarse sobre el capitán para recuperar a su presa, pero en ese mismo instante aparecieron más de quince arqueros que seguían a su capitán, todos ellos armados con espadas.

Entre todo el escuadrón de la guardia real rodearon a Quasimodo, lo tomaron y ataron para inmovilizarlo. Podrán imaginarse la horrible y grotesca imagen de Quasimodo, rugiendo como una bestia salvaje, echando espuma por la boca y lanzando mordidas a la mano más cercana que lo ataba. Era una gran ventaja que fuese de noche, pues la horripilante visión de una cara como esa, encolerizada y desprovista de humanidad, hubiese puesto en huida a todo el escuadrón, pero con la oscuridad de su lado, el jorobado no tenía de su parte la mejor de sus armas: su fealdad.

Su compañero había aprovechado la escena de Quasimodo siendo atacado para escabullirse por una oscura callejuela.

Por su parte, el joven zíngaro se encontraba en una especie de ensoñación mientras observaba la galante y atractiva figura de su salvador. La manera en que portaba su imponente armadura y la habilidad con que tomaba la espada entre su mano como si fuese una extensión natural de esta, le recordaron al doncel los sueños que a veces le acompañaban durante las noches y que había llegado a tomar como “premoniciones”, el que ahora estuviese frente a la viva imagen de su sueño hecho realidad, era como la prueba absoluta que le decía que aquel encuentro estaba destinado desde el principio de los tiempos.

El gallardo capitán pareció reparar en la mirada con que el gitano lo admiraba en silencio pues se volvió hacia él y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa que hubiese hecho caer ante sus pies a cualquier doncella… O doncel.

El pequeño zíngaro sin embargo, avergonzado por haber sido atrapado en su evaluación, sólo pudo sonrojarse mientras bajaba la mirada. Los profundos ojos azul oscuro de aquel caballero le parecían tan bellos e intensos que creía no poder soportar el contemplarlos por mucho tiempo sin deshacerse en aquel mismo instante.

No obstante, la curiosidad y el deseo por obtener respuestas le ganó al bochorno y el joven gitano se armó de valor para hablarle a su salvador.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Señor ****gendarme****.

— Capitán Jean Jacques Leroy, para servirle. Pero no bajes la mirada, eres tan precioso que es casi una ofensa hacia mí el que escondas tu bello rostro. — Lo tomó de la barbilla para levantar el rostro del gitano y así contemplarlo con una mirada que tenía un aire depredador pero que el joven doncel en aquel momento le parecía más como una intensa pasión recién nacida por el llamado del destino.

— Gracias por salvarme. — Contestó el gitano, mientras intentaba refrenar el sofocante sonrojo que invadía su rostro.

— No es nada, pequeño. Para eso estamos nosotros los caballeros, para salvar a bellos donceles en apuros, como tú. — Respondió algo engreído el capitán; este había notado muy bien el estado embelesado en que tenía a la hermosa criatura, y esto le infló el ego a un nivel inimaginable.

Sin embargo, olvidó la presencia del joven gitano cuando algo mucho más importante atrajo su atención: Su apariencia.

Comenzó a contemplar su cabello en la imagen que reflejaba la armadura de su brazo, pues no quería que el extenuante trabajo como soldado hubiese desarreglado su galante peinado.

El doncel en vez de sentirse ofendido por esta acción, tomó provecho de esta y se bajó del caballo con una gracia tal que parecía una ligera hoja cayendo con elegancia en un lago sin alterar su serenidad. Huyó con tal rapidez que en cuestión de segundos ya no había rastro de él.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue esa bella golondrina? — Preguntó confundido, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su presa.

El capitán no reparó en su ausencia hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecho con su pulcra y perfecta imagen, pero en cuanto se volvió hacia el joven gitano para invitarlo a que lo acompañara a un lugar “especial” este ya se había escapado de sus fauces.

— Ah, maldición… Ya será para la otra. — Dijo el soldado con evidente desinterés por la perdida. — Aunque hubiera preferido quedarme con la golondrina que con este murciélago.

Se bajó del caballo y fue a supervisar la tarea de sus compañeros al apretar las ataduras que mantenían a Quasimodo inmovilizado.

— Vaya, pero que horrible que eres. — Hizo una mueca asqueado. — Lleven a esa cosa hacia la celda más alejada y oscura de todas. Los prisioneros no han cometido ningún crimen tan atroz como para condenarlos a tener a este monstruo cerca.

Y dicho esto, todo el escuadrón real de arqueros se marchó del sitio.

Pero por otro lado, mientras el destino de Quasimodo volvía a marcarse con otra nueva llaga en su historial, detrás, oculto en las sombras, yacían fijos unos ojos que admiraron con impotencia y frustración toda la escena antes acontecida entre el gitano y el capitán.

Los celos le carcomían lentamente el alma, y creía que ahí mismo sería capaz de venderle su alma al diablo con tal de fulminar la existencia de ese maldito capitán que había tenido el descaro de cortejar al gitano frente a sus ojos, pero calmó toda furia lo antes posible… Ya encontraría una forma para deshacerse del hombre con su propia mano.

*****************

¿Se acuerdan aún que existía cierto poeta que terminó yaciendo en el suelo después de intentar salvar gallardamente a un pobre doncel en apuros? Bueno, estamos muy contentos de anunciarle al lector que dicho poeta aún sigue vivo; magullado y sucio, pero vivo.

Había tardado un tiempo considerable en reponerse de aquel tremendo golpe propinado por Quasimodo. Aún se encontraba algo aturdido por los acontecimientos, y fue por tal que prefirió quedarse en un estado letárgico, ahí, yaciendo lacio sobre la incómoda empedrada de la calle.

Se hubiese dejado llevar por la atractiva idea de permanecer sumido en la semi-inconsciencia secuela de aquel golpe, si no hubiese sido porque se viese atacado por la incómoda sensación de agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo. Aquello terminó por espabilarlo y en cuanto buscó el origen de esa desagradable sensación, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado debajo de una corriente de agua sucia proveniente de las casas aledañas.

— Maldito demonio jorobado. — Se quejó entre dientes, mientras que intentaba inútilmente de levantarse. Su cuerpo le parecía tan pesado y a la vez lánguido que hubo de resignarse a yacer debajo de aquella corriente de humedad.

— ¿Es que el agua inmunda nunca está de más para el alma y cuerpo de un desgraciado poeta? — Pensó Victor, ahí en su incomoda y dura cama.

¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer un poeta cuando se está recostado sobre un inmundo lecho sino meditar?

— El fango de parís apesta, pues debe contener cantidad de sales volátiles; eso es, al menos lo que piensa mease Nicolás Flamel.

Aquella mención de dicho personaje que practicaba sus conocimientos en la alquimia y brujería le trajeron a la mente la imagen de su maestro el archidiácono, que casualmente venía acompañada con los recuerdos de la escena violenta del gitano debatiéndose entre los brazos de dos hombres. Victor reparó que Quasimodo era uno de ellos, sin embargo desconocía la identidad de su acompañante.

Y como de un rayo de divina iluminación se tratase, la figura altiva del archidiácono se dibujo confusamente en su recuerdo.

— Oh por Júpiter… ¡El golpe me ha dejado más loco! — Exclamó alarmado, desechando por completo la idea de que su maestro fuese el otro hombre que había intentado secuestrar al doncel.

Para Victor, era impensable si quiera la idea de imaginar al clérigo perpetrando un crimen tan vil y cobarde, como lo era el de raptar a alguien obviamente más vulnerable que los demás. Fue por eso que comenzó a crear diversas teorías sobre la identidad del segundo hombre, se estaba entreteniendo bastante con la intensa tarea de desenmarañar la nebulosa escena de sus recuerdos.

Hubiese seguido en aquel pasaje filosófico, si no hubiese sido por las risas y gritos que un grupo de salvajes mocosos traían consigo. Victor notó como esos pequeños pillos traían consigo una especie de saco. El ruidoso sonido que hacían, junto con los estragos en su oído que provocaban sus molestos zuecos en el empedrado, causaron que el poeta se incorporara a medias.

— ¡Viva! ¡El viejo Eustaquio Moubon, el ferretero de la esquina, acaba de morirse y hemos tomado su jergón para hacer una hoguera con él!

Y dicho esto, uno de los pequeños bribones lanzó el jergón justo encima de Victor, hasta donde habían llegado sin reparar en la miserable figura del poeta moribundo.

Victor observó alarmado como uno de los niños sacaban un puñado de paja y fue a encenderlo en la lamparilla de la Virgen.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Me niego a ser quemado vivo! — Susurró el poeta.

Y haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana, sacada de su desesperación por sobrevivir y no ser convertido en una hoguera humana, se levantó del suelo y lanzó el jergón hacia los pillos esos para después escapar por segunda vez de una muerte segura.

— ¡Señor! ¡El fantasma del ferretero ha regresado del más allá para castigarnos!

Los niños gritaron asustados y huyeron de igual forma antes de que el jergón los alcanzara e hiciera escarmentar por robar las posesiones de difuntos.

Después de que Victor echó la huida, corriendo por todos lados sin saber a dónde iba, tropezando varias veces, y dándose contra una que otra pared, hubo de detenerse más que nada por el cansancio, y en menor medida, por la realización del poco sentido que había tenido su miedo.

Además había un dilema que había puesto a meditar al poeta.

— Me parece, maese Victor Nikiforov. — Se dijo, apoyando el dedo en su frente. — Que sólo has estado corriendo como un loco. Aquellos pillos se han asustado tanto al verte como tú lo hiciste al verlos. Y si no mal recuerdo, ellos echaron a correr hacia el sur mientras tú lo hacías hacia el norte. Así que sólo existen dos posibilidades; o esos pillos huyeron despavoridos y dejaron abandonado a ese jergón que bien podría servirte como esa cama confortable que has buscado desde esta mañana y que la Virgen ha tenido a bien de enviarte como recompensa por esa moralidad que intentaste representar en su honor esta mañana, o esos buitres han regresado para prenderle fuego y hacer una fogata, la cual, bien podrías usar para calentarte y secarte. Sea como sea, todo parece indicar que la Virgen se ha llevado a ese ferretero de la esquina sólo para que tú tuvieras un momento de dicha entre tu desgracia; cama o fuego para calentarte… ¡Sería de tontos desperdiciar tal bello ofrecimiento!

Y dicho esto, Victor emprendió la marcha en busca de su anhelado ****jergón****. Caminó durante varios minutos, guiándose por lo poco que su mente podía recordar durante su huida, más todo era en vano, aquellas calles parecían un laberinto olvidado de la mano de dios, más bien, daban la impresión de haber sido creadas por el mismísimo Satanás para hacer que las pobres almas incautas, como la suya, se perdieran de los regalos divinos que la Virgen ofrecía.

Después de casi resignarse a perder la gracia de aquel jergón, vislumbró con emoción un resplandor rojizo ardiendo a la lejanía.

— ¡Alabado sea el señor! ¡Ahí está mi jergón ardiendo en la espera por calentar mis desgracias!

No habría aún dado dos pasos por aquella larga calleja, sin pavimentar, llena de barro y en pendiente, cuando observó algo que le pareció muy singular y es que no estaba desierta. De un lado a otro, a la larga de la misma, se miraban grupos de masas vagas e imprecisas, y dichas masas se dirigían al resplandor en el fondo de la callejuela. A Victor le parecía ver como miles de insectos que se arrastran entre las hierbas, hacia una luz atrayente.

— ¿Será que también tendré que pelear con esas cosas para tener un espacio en la hoguera?

Sin embargo, no hay situación más necesitada que la de un hombre sin cuarto para dormir, y fue por eso que el poeta se aventuró hacia el fondo de la callejuela, atraído por el resplandor de lo que se suponía que era su jergón.

Al acercarse mucho más, pudo notar como una de esas larvas era en realidad un sucio lisiado que no tenía piernas y por tal, utilizaba sus manos para arrastrarse entre el sucio fango en el suelo.

Victor quería no ser notado por el lisiado, ya sabía lo que sucedería, por eso cuando pasó a un lado de él, casi maldice en voz alta cuando le escuchó decir lo siguiente. — ****_¡La buona mancia, signor!_**** _(1) ¡La buona mancia!_

— Vete al diablo. — Le espetó al tullido. — Y que me lleve a mí también si es que te entiendo.

Dejando al cojo detrás, llegó hasta otra nueva masa, esta vez un tullido, cojo y manco al mismo tiempo. Igual que el anterior, le saludó y poniendo su sombrero a la altura del mentón, exclamó. — ****_Señor caballero, para comprar un trozo de pan_**** _._ (2)

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es que no hay lisiados que estén mudos? Y para colmo a este tampoco le entiendo.

Aceleró el paso de nuevo, con la esperanza de no hacer ningún otro contacto con otro tullido más, lástima que pronto fue alcanzado por otro lisiado, esta vez un ciego que se guiaba por un gran perro, y que como ya era de esperar le dijo. — ****_Facitote caritatem_**** _._

— ¡Menos mal! — Pensó el poeta. — Al fin encuentro a alguien que habla cristiano. Debo tener cara de limosnero teniendo en cuenta que todos me piden limosna ¿Es que no ven el estado miserable en que me encuentro? Mi bolsa está tan vacía como mi pobre estomago.

— Mi querido amigo. — Dijo, volviéndose hacia el ciego. — Me encantaría ayudarle pero me temo que ya hace una semana que vendí mi última camisa y para decírtelo en esa lengua que tan bien entiendes; _Vendidi hebdomade nuper trantita meam ultimam chemiram._

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda al ciego y continuó su camino. No obstante el ciego apresuró el paso, al mismo tiempo que para sorpresa de Victor, tanto el lisiado como el tullido hicieron lo mismo con el estrepito de sus muletas; Y así, los tres empujándose, comenzaron a seguir al pobre poeta que no tenía ni idea lo que estaba por sucederle.

— ¡Caritatem! — Decía el ciego.

— ¡La buona mancia! — Le seguía el tullido.

— ¡Un pedazo de pan! — Coreaba el cojo.

— ¡Callen de una buena vez! ¡¿Es que no comprenden que no les entiendo?! — Exclamó el poeta quien comenzó a correr para perder a los desagradables lisiados.

Pero pronto se daría cuenta que ni tan lisiados estaban, ya que ellos de igual forma comenzaron a correr detrás de él. A medida conforme se iba internando en aquella callejuela, Victor notó como empezaron a salir a su alrededor una gran cantidad de cojos, tullidos, más ciegos y mancos, tuertos, y leprosos enseñándole sus asquerosas llagas.

Unos salían de los portales, otros de las callejas aledañas, otros más de algún tragaluz o de algún sótano, mugiendo todos o rugiendo y chillando, cojeando, renqueando o arrastrándose hacia la luz y revolcándose entre el fango, como babosas después de llover.

Victor, aún corriendo con sus perseguidores detrás, no sabía en que terminaría todo esto, por lo que comenzó a hacer lo que más bien se le daba además de escribir; Huir.

Fue así que continuó corriendo, empujando a todo tuerto y cojo que se le acercara, saltando por encima de más lisiados o pisando a quien se le ponía por delante. Pensó en regresar de donde venía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, toda aquella sarta de lisiados inmundos tapaban la calle junto con sus tres acosadores, así pues, siguió corriendo sin descanso, impulsado por el miedo que cual adrenalina corría vertiginosa por sus venas. Aquello le parecía la realización misma de una horrible pesadilla que jamás había tenido la desgracia de experimentar durante el sueño.

Después de alcanzar el extremo de la calle, observó como desembocaba en una gran plaza de donde mil luces dispersas iluminaban las tinieblas. Victor fue hacia allá, pensando que podría usar la ventaja de su rapidez contra la de los otros tres lisiados que casi lo habían agarrado de sus ropas.

Podrán comprender el grado de asombro y horror en ambas partes, cuando el poeta observó anonadado como el cojo soltaba sus muletas y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad detrás de él. El tullido, aquel que no tenía piernas, como de un milagro, le aparecieron esas dos extremidades, como las más sanas y veloces que alguna vez el poeta hubiese visto, mientras que el ciego le miraba con ojos centellantes en vida.

Pronto los tres hubieron de acorralar al pobre poeta.

— ¿D-Donde estoy? — Preguntó, aterrorizado por todo lo que sus ojos veían. En aquel momento hubiese deseado ser ciego para no tener la desgracia de admirar los grotescos rostros de sus captores que ahora le miraban con una emoción casi maligna.

— En la Corte de los Milagros. — Respondió una cuarta voz, que se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Ya lo creo que sí! Aquí los cojos corren y los ciegos ven. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me suceda un milagro a mí también? — “Preferiblemente el salir de aquí.” pensó el poeta.

Como respuesta obtuvo una carcajada siniestra. El desdichado se encontraba de verdad en la temible Corte de los Milagros, en donde ningún hombre prudente se habría decidido a entrar a tales horas. Círculo mágico en el que los soldados del ****Châtelet**** o los guardias del ****prebostazgo**** , que se aventuraban por allí, desaparecían hechos pedazos.

Ciudad de ladrones, horrible verruga, surgida en la cara de París, cloaca de donde salía cada mañana para volver a esconderse por la noche ese torrente de vicios de mendicidad y de miseria, que siempre existe en las calles de las grandes urbes; colmena monstruosa a la que volvían por la noche, con su botín, todos los zánganos del orden social; falso hospital en donde el bohemio, el fraile renegado, el estudiante perdido, los indeseables de todas las nacionalidades: españoles, italianos, alemanes… de todas las religiones: judíos, cristianos, mahometanos, idólatras, cubiertos de llagas simuladas, mendigos de día que son bandidos por las noches; inmenso vestuario en donde se vestían y se cambiaban todos los adores de la eterna comedia que el robo, la prostitución y el asesinato representaban sobre el adoquinado de París.

Se trataba de una plaza irregular y mal pavimentada. Había fogatas en todos lados, donde se conglomeraban extraños grupos de personas. Todo allí era gritos y risas, movimiento de un lugar hacia otro. Mujeres, niños, viejos, y hombres se arremolinaban a su alrededor como miles de cabezas oscuras, iluminadas por el resplandor de las fogatas. Era una gran diversidad de personas quienes conformaban el lugar, por lo que terminaban mezclándose y confundiéndose uno con otro, hasta el punto de ya no existir distinción alguna.

El resplandor de las fogatas le permitió a Victor observar el decadente estado de viejas y mugrientas casas, con fachadas carcomidas por el fango que tenían un par de luceras encendidas sobre estas.

Aquel nuevo y horroroso mundo era uno que el poeta jamás podría haber imaginado con ningún tipo de descripción escrita. Habría que ver en carne viva aquel escenario monstruoso, deforme e inaudito que era tan horripilante hasta el punto de volverse fantástico e irreal. Desgraciadamente era lo más real que Victor hubiese visto durante toda su vida, allí, sujeto por los tres mendigos con sus brazos como si fueran inclementes garras dispuestas a nunca soltarlo, en medio de un gentío ensordecedor, con caras que se encrespaban y ladraban.

El pobre poeta estaba tan perdido en aquel efluvio de demencia local que ya no sabía lo que era real y lo que no. No recordaba que día era, quien era él, lo que se suponía qué estaba haciendo, nada tenía sentido en el borrón destruido e inútil que era ahora su atormentada mente.

De pronto un grito penetrante rompió la catarsis por la que pasaba el poeta, para regresarlo a su horrible realidad.

— ¡Llevémosle ante el rey! ¡Llevémosle ante el rey!

— ¡Sí! ¡Al rey! ¡Al rey! — Le siguió toda la multitud enardecida por la emoción de lo que fuese que significase esas palabras.

Comenzaron a llevarle a rastras, disputándose entre todos por quien lo tomaría entre sus garras, pero ninguno de los tres mendigos quiso soltar a su presa, y jalándolo de los demás, rugieron embravecidos. — ¡Es nuestro!

La camisa del pobre poeta había librado su última batalla en aquella violenta disputa, por lo que ahora sólo quedaban girones de la miserable prenda destrozada. Victor ni siquiera pudo reparar en ese hecho para quejarse como normalmente hubiese hecho, estaba sumido en una especie de meditación espiritual donde una intensa lucha se libraba entre lo que él conocía como realidad, y lo que sus ojos miraban a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, conforme fueron pasando los minutos, y era arrastrado por el sucio fango del suelo, la consciencia retomó su lugar dentro de su mente y comprendió realmente donde se encontraba. El poeta pensó que había sido tomado entre las garras de los demonios para llevarle directo al infierno mismo para quitarle su alma, pero pronto reparo en que no era llevado por demonios sino por ladrones, y que lo que le iban a quitar en ese momento era la vida, pues no contaba con ese valioso objeto de trueque llamado bolsa, que quizás bien podría haberle salvado la vida en manos de aquellos ladrones de poca monta.

La corte de los milagros no era un infierno, sino una taberna de truhanes embriagados tanto por el elixir del vino como de la sangre.

En torno a la gran hoguera que ardía en una enorme losa redonda y que envolvía con sus llamas las patas al rojo de unas trébedes, vacías por el momento, se habían colocado aquí y allá algunas mesas carcomidas; las habían puesto al azar, sin orden ninguno, sin que ningún lacayo, versado en geometría, se hubiera dignado ajustar un poco su paralelismo o al menos preocupado de que no se cortasen en ángulos tan poco usuales. Encima de aquellas mesas relucían algunas jarras rebosando vino y cerveza y a su alrededor se agrupaban muchos rostros báquicos, rojos de fuego y de vino.

Había un hombre de voluminoso vientre y de cara jovial que besaba ruidosamente a una mujerzuela ya bien entrada en carnes. Había también un falso soldado, un marrullero como se decía entre ellos, que deshacía, silbando, los vendajes de su falsa herida y que desentumecía su rodilla, sana y fuerte, cubierta desde la mañana con mil ligaduras. Otro encanijado hacía lo contrario: preparaba con celidonia y sangre de buey su ****pierna de Dios**** para el día siguiente. Dos mesas más allá un conchero, con su hábito de peregrino, recitaba las quejas de la Santa Reina sin olvidar la salmodia y su tono nasal. Más allá un hombre recibía lecciones de epilepsia de un viejo espumoso que le enseñaba el arte de echar espumarajos masticando un pedazo de jabón. A su lado, un ****hidrópico**** se deshinchaba, lo que obligaba a taparse la nariz a cuatro o cinco ladronas que se disputaban en la misma mesa un niño robado aquella misma noche.

Había también un tonel junto al fuego con un mendigo sentado encima. Era el rey en su trono.

Los tres mendigos llevaron a Victor hacia el tonel, y lo lanzaron a los pies de aquel trono. El pobre poeta no podía hacer más que mantener la vista baja y rezar al señor que cualquier cosa que le fuese a suceder de ahora en adelante, ocurriera de forma rápida e indolora.

— ¡Quítate el sombrero! ¡Estás ante nuestro rey, más respeto! — Uno de los mendigos se lo quitó de la cabeza antes de que este comprendiera las palabras que le decía. Era bastante lamentable, porque no era un sombrero, sino un triste gorro que a pesar de todo le servía para protegerse del sol y de la lluvia. El poeta suspiró dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, al pensar que quizás ya no iba a necesitarlo más de todos modos.

Por otro lado, el muy aclamado rey, habló desde lo alto en su tonel.

— ¿Quién es este bribón?

Al escuchar ese acento tan extraño, pero que a Victor le pareció, haber escuchado con anterioridad, este por fin levanto la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza al descubrir que dicho rey no era nada más ni nada menos que el sucio harapiento que se había subido al escenario durante su obra para iniciar así la línea de calamidades que le seguirían al poeta; Celestino Cialdini.

— Eres el mendigo de… — Victor no fue capaz de terminar pues pronto uno de los mendigos le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

— ¡Es nuestro rey! Y será mejor que le hables como tal si no quieres tentar nuestra paciencia. — Bramó uno de sus captores.

— Señor… Monseñor… Sire… Su majestad… ¿Cómo debería llamarle? — Musitó el poeta, sin saber dónde encontrar la tranquilidad necesaria para bajar de ese frenesí de emociones que lo atormentaban.

— Monseñor, camarada, su majestad… Como tú gustes, pero no me hagas perder más el tiempo, y dime… ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?

¿En su defensa? Victor en verdad deseaba saber primero de que crimen se le acusaba para poder si quiera empezar a defenderse, quizás su único crimen había sido ir a caer a ese nido de ratas sin una sola moneda en su bolsa.

— Su majestad, no sé si usted me recuerde, pero soy el que esta mañana…

— ¡Por las uñas del diablo! Dime tu nombre y nada más, bribón. Escucha: estás ante tres poderosos soberanos: yo, Celestino Cialdini, rey de Thunes, sucesor del gran Coësre, supremo soberano del reino del hampa; aquel viejo amarillo que ves allá con un trapo ceñido a la cabeza es Mathias Ungadi-Spicali, duque de Egipto y de Bohemia. Y ese gordinflón que no nos escucha y que está acariciando a esa ramera, es Guillermo Rousseau, emperador de Galilea. Has entrado en el reino del hampa sin ser de los nuestros; has violado los privilegios de nuestra ciudad y en consecuencia debes ser castigado, a menos que seas capón o escaldado, es decir, en el argot de la gente honrada: ladrón, mendigo o vagabundo. ¿Eres algo de eso? Justifícate; dinos tus cualidades.

— No, su majestad, me temo que no soy nada de eso, aunque claro que me hubiese gustado, tener tal dicha y poder servirle como su fiel súbdito. — Comenzó a parlotear el poeta en busca de adular al rey y conseguir algo de compasión, pero al ver que este comenzó a hacerle muecas de disgusto, decidió concluir. — Soy autor.

— Bien… Con eso me es más que suficiente. — Declaró Celestino. — Serás colgado ahora mismo. ¡Traigan la soga muchachos! ¡Habremos de divertirnos jugando con el cuello de este burgués!

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! — Exclamó el pobre poeta, alarmado por ver como la multitud comenzó a ponerse en movimiento para buscar todo lo necesario. — ¡No he hecho nada!

— Mira, no estoy aquí para escuchar quejas de un honrado burgués como tú. Ustedes allá en su mundo nos hacen colgar por cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea. ¿Qué hay de malo con que nosotros hagamos lo mismo con ustedes? Las leyes que le aplican a los truhanes, los truhanes las aplicarán a ustedes. ¿Qué es injusto? Ve y quéjate con los altos mandos de tu reinado, ellos son quienes ponen las condenas. Ustedes allá se divierten viendo como nosotros los truhanes somos colgados cada día en el patíbulo, así que no está de más variar un poco y colgar el cuello de un burgués como tú de vez en cuando. ¡Pero animo! Tu muerte servirá para divertir a toda nuestra ilustre compañía, repartirás felicidad entre los más desdichados, y después de muerto habremos de regalar tus pertenencias entre nosotros. Si quieres encomendar tu alma a Dios, hay un buen reclinatorio de piedra por allá, te quedan cuatro minutos.

Su vida si que estaba en riesgo en ese momento, era la tercera vez en el día para ser exactos que tenía que librarse de las garras de la muerte, y eso fue algo que Victor comprendió en aquel instante. Nuestro poeta tuvo que formar una estrategia que lo mantuviese con vida. No podía seguir aterrado ante tal visión digna de un infierno, debía mostrarse estoico e impasible, aunque estuviese a punto de ser el sacrificio humano en aquel aquelarre del demonio.

— Señores emperadores y reyes. — Comenzó el poeta, con una firmeza que no parecería el mismo que hace un rato estaba viendo con horror todo a su alrededor. — Espero me permitan explicarme antes de ocasionar que un error se cometa aquí. Yo sólo soy un pobre desgraciado que ha sido olvidado por la buena voluntad de Dios, pues ahora he de caminar cargando el peso de la cruz de la vergüenza y la humillación sobre mis hombros. Mi ropa, sucia y raída, no es más que el reflejo de la naturaleza con que cursa mi vida, pues he sido echado de mi hogar, condenado a vagar por las calles en busca de un buen refugio para sobrevivir a las inclemencias del clima. Mi bolsa se encuentra tan vacía como lo está mi desgraciado estomago, y mi futuro se ha ennegrecido bajo la sombra de un desafortunado destino, heme pues aquí… Ante ustedes como la versión más humilde e infortunada jamás antes vista por sus ojos, y les pregunto ahora… ¿Qué diferencia hay entre mi existencia y la de ustedes? No vendríamos siendo entonces, ¿Hermanos de la misma calamidad del sino? He tenido la desventura de nacer burgués más mi espíritu es en esencia la de un truhan justo como ustedes, hermanos míos.

Habremos de decir que la larga perorata de Victor estaba surgiendo efecto, los bandidos escuchaban atentos sus palabras e incluso podía jurar que observó a uno de ellos enjuagando una traicionera lágrima de sus ojos. La soga estaba casi alejada por completo de su cuello… Si no hubiese sido por la manera en que finalizó su discurso.

— Además, yo soy el poeta que ha escrito esa moralidad representada esta mañana en el palacio de justicia y…

— ¡Espera! — Le paró en seco Celestino. Los ojos de Victor brillaron al considerar eso como una esperanza. — ¿Tú eres el que escribió el misterio de esta mañana?

— ¡Sí su majestad! ¡Fui yo! Victor Nikiforov, poeta, filósofo, y autor de epitalamios. — El ingenuo poeta en realidad dijo todos sus títulos con un ciego orgullo del que después se arrepentiría.

— ¡Oh muchacho! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! —

Una sonora risotada resonó dentro de toda la taberna, a lo que le siguió la risa de todos los pillos presentes. Victor creyó, erróneamente, que esto era una buena señal, y hasta se permitió el derecho de esbozar una sonrisa, emocionado por creerse salvado.

— ¡Con más razón te quiero colgar ahora! ¡Traigan la soga! — Exclamó, casi extasiado por la idea de colgar a ese poeta en especial. — Amigo, no es por hacerte sentir mal, pero… ¡Tu obra fue terriblemente aburrida! ¡Tuve que sacrificarme e intervenir para salvar al público del tedio al que los estabas condenando! Por un momento sopesé la idea de perdonarte la vida, pero si bien es cierto que pareces un truhan más que muchos de los aquí presentes… También es cierto que aquí odiamos a los poetas por sobre todas las cosas.

Victor, ante el horror de lo que significaban sus palabras, no pudo más que soltarse a hablar, desesperado por recuperar la salvación que casi había sido suya.

— ¡No veo porque! Nosotros los poetas somos filósofos de la vida, de las calles, vivimos en eterna armonía con lo que nos rodea, tan sólo observadores de los designios del destino, escribimos desde el más sublime de los amores hasta la más funesta tragedia, y plasmamos en palabras lo que las emociones graban al rojo vivo en el corazón. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin nosotros entonces? Con un desastre de sentimientos carcomiendo el alma de la humanidad y ni una sola mente capaz de descifrar el enigma de la naturaleza mortal y sus desenfrenadas pasiones.

— ¡Que me cuelguen a mí si te entiendo lo que dices! ¡Sólo estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza, poeta de poca monta! —Exclamó Celestino, malhumorado por tener que escuchar todas las incoherencias de Victor. — ¡Que alguien lo amordace, por el amor de Dios!

Pronto la labia del poeta fue censurada gracias a un sucio trapo que utilizaron para amordazar su boca y enmudecerlo ante el rey.

Cialdini hizo una señal y el duque, el emperador, los escoltas y los falsos leprosos vinieron a colocarse a su alrededor formando un semicírculo, en el que Victor, todavía fuertemente sujeto, ocupaba el centro. Pronto entre ellos parecieron entrar en un acalorado debate, el cual, era un dimes y diretes tan rápido que el poeta no entendía nada y sólo podía mirar con expectación lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Escúchame ahora, bribón. Pareces ser de esos tipos que les encanta hablar, pero espero que también te guste escuchar, pues no diré esto dos veces para ti. — Musitó Celestino, a lo que Victor agudizó sus oídos, anhelando escuchar su absolución. — Sinceramente no sé porque le tienes tanta aversión a la idea de ser colgado. Es sólo una transición natural en el curso de la vida misma, como a ustedes los poetas seguramente gustan decir. Pero habremos de llegar a un acuerdo donde ambas partes queden satisfechas. A decir verdad, eres de los primeros burgueses que hemos capturado que ha aguantado por tanto tiempo ante nosotros sin caer en la locura que les impone la idea de una horca, por eso creemos que tienes potencial, y hemos llegado todos a la resolución de que si en verdad deseas librarte de la soga, la solución es tan sencilla como convertirte en uno de los nuestros; hacerte truhan. ¿Qué te parece la idea, bribón?

Victor creyó escuchar las campanas de la catedral junto a las palabras del mendigo con complejo de rey, y él no dudó ni un solo instante en aferrarse a cualquier cosa, con tal de mantenerse con vida.

— ¡Te he preguntado que si qué te parece la idea! — Bramó Celestino, enfurecido por esperar por largo tiempo y no obtener la respuesta del poeta, quizás había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

— Su majestad, el poeta sigue amordazado. — Le recordó uno de los mendigos.

— Oh, es verdad… Quitadle la mordaza ya mismo. — Ordenó con un movimiento de manos, y pronto Victor se vio liberado del suplicio de tener una mordaza impidiéndole hablar.

— ¡Sí su majestad, me agrada mucho la idea! — Exclamó el poeta con fervor.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con enrolarte con los cortabolsas?

— Con los cortabolsas, por supuesto. — Respondió sin duda, Victor.

— ¿Te reconoces miembro del reino del hampa?

— Del reino del hampa.

— ¿Truhan?

— Truhan.

— ¿Con toda tu alma?

— Con toda mi alma, señor.

— Debes saber, — Prosiguió el rey. — Que sólo por eso no significa que no vayas a ser colgado.

— ¡Maldición! — Masculló Victor.

— Sucede que no serás colgado ahora, sino más adelante, en una bonita horca de piedra y por los honrados burgueses. Es un consuelo.

— Ya lo creo que sí. — Coincidió el poeta.

— Bien… Ahora tienes que saber que no sólo basta con querer ser truhan. Debes probarnos que sirves para algo si de verdad quieres formar parte de nosotros.

— Puedo ser truhan, ladrón, carterista, todo lo que ustedes quieran… Menos encapuchador y epiléptico, eso va contra mis principios hedonistas. — Aclaró con mucho empeño ese último punto.

— Bien, para empezar, tienes que registrar y robar al maniquí. — Explicó Celestino.

— Haré todo lo que ustedes quieran. — Contestó el poeta con bastante seguridad. Ya lejos de la soga, se creía capaz hasta de ir a buscar las perlas de la Virgen para ellos, sólo si se lo pedían.

Cialdini hizo una señal y algunos de los truhanes se marcharon del círculo para volver momentos más tarde con dos postes terminados en la parte inferior por dos espátulas con armazón que les permitía fácilmente sostenerse en el suelo. Sobre la parte superior de ambos postes atravesaron una viga con lo que se formó un bonito patíbulo portátil, erigido ante Victor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada le faltaba pues hasta tenía una cuerda balanceándose graciosamente en la viga.

Victor miró con aire evaluador todo lo que los truhanes hacían frente a él. Algo le decía que no venían cosas buenas si una especie de patíbulo estaba involucrado.

El ruido de campanillas sacó al poeta de sus cavilaciones. Se trataba de un maniquí que los truhanes habían colgado por el cuello de una cuerda; una especie de espantapájaros vestido de rojo con tal cantidad de campanillas y de cascabeles que el poeta comenzó a crear teorías sobre el porqué necesitaría tantos de esos objetos que tintineaban incesantes, hasta que el maniquí se mantuvo inmóvil, allí colgando sobre la viga, dependiendo sólo de la ley del péndulo, pues con un solo movimiento, por pequeño que fuese, lo haría perder esa quietud al instante.

En ese momento, Celestino le señaló al poeta un viejo taburete tambaleante, colocado justo debajo del maniquí.

— Súbete.

— ¡Por todos los dioses que ya me veo haciéndolo! — Exclamó Victor, estupefacto por la orden del rey. — Ese taburete cojea de una manera que seguro me caigo y me rompo la cabeza.

— Sube. — Repitió Celestino con una voz de mando que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

El pobre poeta tuvo que hacer caso a sus órdenes y subirse al condenado taburete. Después de balancearse con sus brazos, consiguió encontrar el centro de gravedad.

— Ahora enrosca el pie derecho alrededor de la pierna izquierda y ponte de puntillas sobre el pie izquierdo. — Ordenó fácilmente.

— Su majestad, se que le ofendí al negarme hace poco, pero no por eso debería de condenarme a que me rompa el cuello. — Declaró Victor.

— Escucha bribón, te voy a explicar lo que tienes que hacer ahora. Y escucha con atención que no lo repetiré dos veces. Vas a ponerte de puntillas tal y como te dije, alcanzaras el bolsillo del maniquí y tomaras su bolsa. Si logras hacer todo eso sin hacer sonar ni una sola de las campanillas del maniquí, serás todo un feliz y orgulloso truhan como nosotros, y sólo quedará molerte a palos durante ocho días.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Están locos! — Exclamó. — ¿Y si hago sonar las campanillas?

— Entonces pasas a tomar el lugar del maniquí y te colgamos. ¿Entiendes?

— Lo entiendo, pero ¡Es imposible! No lo haré hasta que uno de ustedes lo haga primero. Si son truhanes de nacimiento deben ser más que capaces de lograrlo. — Intentó salvarse con aquel argumento.

— Me temo que no estás en posición de exigirnos nada. Aquí las reglas las pongo yo, las acatas o bien podemos pasar directamente a la diversión. — Le señaló la cuerda de la cual colgaba el maniquí.

— Pero… Si llego a tener éxito con esto, ¿En verdad me van a moler a palos? — Preguntó, temeroso por aquella visión.

— ¡Pues claro, muchacho! Pero lo hacemos por tu bien, para endurecer tu cuerpo. Que realmente aunque por tu apariencia puedas ser truhan como nosotros, por todas las quejas que nos has estado dando, uno pensaría que vienes de noble cuna y no de un agujero de ratas.

— Cierto… Discúlpeme por preocuparme por mi vida. — Replicó el poeta.

— ¡Venga ya! Me estoy comenzando a aburrir. Registra ese muñeco, y recuerda… Con un solo cascabel que suene, serás el nuevo maniquí de prueba para los novatos.

El pobre poeta observó como a su alrededor, todos los presentes comenzaban a reír de forma despiadada al contemplar su desgracia, era obvio que les divertía el mirar como Victor se deshacía nervioso, allí, parado sobre un taburete inestable que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, y con la misión de desvalijar a un maniquí lleno de cascabeles que bien podrían condenarlo con uno solo de sus tintineos. El poeta creyó en ese entonces, que era más fácil enternecer al muñeco con sus ruegos, que a esa sarta de miserables ladrones sin corazón.

—Oh, por favor, cascabeles, no tintineen… Apiádense de mi desgraciada alma.

Y después de esa pequeña suplica a los objetos inanimados, Victor tomó la condenada postura que Celestino le había exigido, ahora de puntitas en un solo pie, sobre un taburete viejo y desgastado, el poeta levantó su mano hacia el maniquí, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de sacarle la bolsa, el taburete se desbalanceó, haciendo que la gravedad surtiera efecto e hiciera caer a Victor, quien por instinto tuvo a bien de agarrarse del maniquí para no llegar a romperse nada durante el impacto, provocando que miles de estridentes tintineos taladraran sus oídos al caer juntos en el suelo.

— ¡Maldición! — Lanzó un grito hundido en la frustración al caer de esa forma tan estrepitosa. El poeta comprendía lo que eso significaba y dejó que su rostro descansara contra el suelo como si ya estuviese desprovisto de toda vida.

Lo cual sería bastante pronto a juzgar por las risas diabólicas de los truhanes y la voz de Celestino diciendo:

— ¡Levanten a este bribón y háganlo colgar de una buena vez!

Victor jamás creyó que aquella fatídica mañana sería la última en grabarse sobre el lienzo de su vida. El peso de la cuerda allí colgando sobre la viga a la espera de apretar la vitalidad de su cuello, le recordó que una calamidad siempre venía detrás de otra, sólo que esta vez… Sería una mortal.

Era irónico pensar que lo único capaz de salvarlo de la corte de los milagros… Era otro milagro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es lo que te pasa cuando sigues por la noche a un bello doncel…
> 
> En este capítulo aparece JJ, debo decir que no cambié en nada al personaje, el original es igual de vanidoso y arrogante. Así que no fue difícil imaginarlo. No se enojen con Yuri y su extraño enamoramiento hacia JJ, tiene sus razones que lo justifican hasta el momento, pero... Habrá algunos cambios de mi parte a la versión original. 
> 
> Algunas descripciones sobre la corte de los milagros son las originales que vienen en la novela. Resultan tan crudas que es lo más cercano que hay para poder imaginarse dicho escenario.
> 
> Dejo la canción del musical que pertenece a la parte en que Gringoire sigue a Esmeralda por las calles y la pierde de vista. Hubiese puesto la que le sigue más adelante que es la de la Corte de los Milagros, pero como hay un gran Spoiler en ese vídeo, por eso, mejor lo pongo en el capítulo que sigue. De nuevo NO VEAN los vídeos que le siguen de esta canción al musical, porque Spoiler lol.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZwMkjFnHA0
> 
> Voy a regresar a la escuela este lunes así que posiblemente las actualizaciones no sean tan seguidas como hasta ahora, siento que se haya quedado en esta parte (y más porque se vienen cosas interesantes en el próximo capítulo). Aunque también siento el que haya salido tan largo, no lo esperaba en realidad.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado y mostrado su interés hacia la historia, como el de darse el tiempo de leer. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar. ¡Saludos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Una noche de bodas


	6. Una noche de bodas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Hedonismo: Doctrina de la filosofía que considera al placer como la finalidad o el objetivo de la vida. Los hedonistas, por lo tanto, viven para disfrutar de los placeres, intentando evitar el dolor.
> 
> Cicerón: Fue un jurista, político, filósofo, escritor, y orador romano. Es considerado uno de los más grandes retóricos y estilistas de la prosa en latín de la República romana.
> 
> Martirologio: Lista o catálogo de los mártires de la religión cristiana y, por extensión, de todos los santos conocidos.
> 
> Escolástica: Movimiento filosófico y teológico que intentó utilizar la razón, en particular la filosofía de Aristóteles, para comprender el contenido sobrenatural de la revelación cristiana.
> 
> Hermética: tradición filosófica y religiosa basada principalmente en textos pseudoepigráficos, atribuidos a Hermes Trismegisto

Nuestro desafortunado poeta aún se mantenía en el suelo, lanzando maldiciones a todos los dioses por haber decidido abandonarlo a su suerte en aquel inmundo nido de ratas que ahora le daría muerte.

Hubiese seguido lanzando improperios a lo celestial si no hubiera sido porque escuchó ciertas palabras que le hicieron levantar la cabeza del suelo y así presenciar el momento justo en que se cometía un sacrilegio hacia la humanidad.

— ¿Entonces podemos quedarnos con estos libros? — Preguntó uno de los 3 mendigos, causantes de su desgracia.

Tanto fue el horror que a Victor le provocaba la idea de la horca que se olvidó por completo de sus amados libros.

Libros que ahora estaban siendo mancillados por la ignorancia de un insulso mendigo, el cual examinaba el libro con una carencia de cuidado tal, que Victor se creyó casi capaz de escuchar a su alma de poeta lanzar un desgarrador lamento.

— ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí! Que basura. — Exclamó, fastidiado por el libro que obviamente jamás captaría su atención por más de 5 minutos.

“¡Por supuesto que no le entiendes! ¡Tú no sabes latín, y dudo mucho que puedas siquiera leer francés!”

Esas hubiesen sido las palabras exactas que Victor le hubiera bramado enfurecido al maldito mendigo ignorante, si no se hubiese quedado petrificado al observar con espanto como el truhan comenzaba a arrancar las hojas del libro para avivar la llama de una pequeña hoguera cercana a él.

— ¡Por la Virgen! Se suponía que me darían muerte, no que me torturarían antes de darle fin a mi existencia. Ustedes… ¡Sarta de zánganos inmundos!

Y en efecto… Nuestro poeta había explotado de nuevo; en el peor momento posible. Es cierto que su vida estaba a punto de extinguirse a manos de viles truhanes, pero el observar como menospreciaban al arte frente a sus ojos, provocó que la ira lo enardeciera y así escupiera la honesta opinión que tenía sobre sus verdugos.

Los truhanes estaban a punto de contestar, o más bien… Hacer escarmentar al poeta, cuando este fue más rápido, y con una voz ardorosa continuó la exclamación de su calvario.  

— No, no, no… Me niego a presenciar esta horrenda mutilación… ¡Quitadme la vida ya mismo que no soporto ver como maltratan al conocimiento! 

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, se encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ocupando el lugar del maniquí, parado encima del taburete. Sólo le faltaba una bonita soga adornando su blanco cuello de burgués.

— ¡Pero no tan rápido! — Exclamó, dejando atrás su destello de fugaz audacia e indignación, para recordar que en realidad le tenía bastante terror a la soga.

Estaba tan desesperado por salir con su vida intacta de aquel aprieto, que incluso intentó echar la huida, la cual, fue claramente inútil. Los truhanes lo tenían agarrado con fiereza, mientras le miraban con ojos hambrientos por ver una entretenida ejecución.

— Amigo… Sé que eres poeta, pero no seas tan dramático ¿Sí? — Se le acercó Celestino, quien parecía bastante entretenido por las patéticas acciones del poeta. Creyó incluso que le gustaría atrasar un poco más su ejecución para seguir burlándose de las ocurrencias del pobre diablo. — Además ¿Para qué quieres los libros? Hasta donde yo sepa… ¡Los muertos no pueden leer!

Todos en aquella taberna de mala muerte comenzaron a reír a carcajada suelta, disfrutando bastante de mofarse a costa de su incauta víctima, la cual por cierto, estaba utilizando lo más rápido posible su mente de filósofo para idear una nueva estrategia que lo salvara de la horca.

— Monseñor, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas; estoy algo nervioso. — Musitó Victor, de pronto sereno y recompuesto. — No todos los días uno tiene la desgracia de estar sobre un patíbulo, más he decidido que aceptaré mi destino como todo un hombre honorable que soy, pero ¿Me permitiría hacerle una última pregunta?

— Sí, sí, pero rápido muchacho, que se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿A cuántos han colgado hasta el momento con esa cuerda?

— Umm, que extraña tu pregunta ¿Estás delirando acaso? — Preguntó Celestino, pero al ver la estoica seriedad en el rostro del poeta, prosiguió. — La verdad es que no lo sé. Han sido tantos que ya he perdido la cuenta. — Confesó, orgulloso por las fechorías.

— Entonces me temo que no podré ser colgado con esa cuerda. — Anunció el poeta, para incredulidad de todos los presentes.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Celestino, honestamente confundido por eso.

— Sí, eso mismo. Estaba dispuesto a dejarme colgar sin tanto cuento de una vez por todas, pero como un hombre condenado a morir, creo, que tengo al menos el derecho de decidir si la cuerda es de mi agrado o no. — Y ante la estupefacción por las ocurrencias del poeta, este continuó su discurso. — ¿Podrán si quiera imaginarse todo el florido desfile de cuellos que han tenido el infortunio de ser acariciados por esa soga? Podría decir que ha tocado a más hombres que la prostituta que está allá. — Señaló a una robusta mujer, que tuvo el descaro de indignarse por la ofensa del poeta. — Seguro trae consigo un hervidero infernal de enfermedades, ¿Qué tal si lleva el estigma de la lepra? Seré pobre, más mi salud sigue tan rolliza como la barriga del Abad.

Celestino pensó en ese instante, si la diversión que le causaba el poeta, valía tanto la pena como para no hacerlo amordazar y colgar de una vez por todas. Debía estar demasiado desesperado como para decir esa sarta de incoherencias, y aun así, decidió indagar para ver que tan estúpido podía llegar a ser.

— Y dime… ¿A ti que te importa coger la lepra si ya estarás muerto para ese entonces?

— ¡Pero qué pregunta la suya! — E incluso Victor tuvo la osadía de mostrarse indignado por la cuestión. — ¿Por que más será sino para honrar a mi sagrada filosofía de vida? Como buen **hedonista** , es mi deber calmar el temor de mi alma y asegurar que mi cuerpo al menos se mantendrá en tan buen estado como sea posible ¡¿No merezco como buen condenado a morir el que complazcan mi deseo como última voluntad?! ¡No quiero que esa nefasta soga toque la virtud de mi sano cuello!

Sí… Nuestro poeta estaba desesperado, tan desesperado que llegaba a un nivel bastante patético. Celestino fue aguijoneado por un sentimiento de pena ajena hacia el pobre desgraciado que se aferraba fieramente a su miserable vida, y quizás le hubiera perdonado la vida si no fuese porque recordó como Victor le había llamado hace poco “Zángano inmundo” a decir verdad, Celestino odiaba bastante a esos insectos, para desgracia del poeta.

— Si ese es el problema, siempre tenemos una cuerda adicional por si se rompe esa a la que tanto pavor le tienes. Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que esta se la acabamos de robar a uno de tus compañeros burgueses. Tu bonito cuello va a tener el honor de estrenarla ¿Eso complace a tu espíritu hedonista?

Los truhanes ya se estaban aburriendo bastante ¡Era la primera vez que su rey se tardaba tanto para colgar a alguien! Así que no necesitaron orden alguna para ir corriendo por la nueva cuerda, la cual Celestino colocó en lugar de la otra, haciendo un bonito nudo, y al fin… Por fin, después de tanto cuento, usarla para rodear el cuello del poeta.

La sensación de la áspera soga cosquilleando en la piel de su cuello, fue como el fuego abrazando el frágil hilo de su desgraciada existencia hasta reducirla en cenizas.  

— Necios ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que están a punto de dar muerte al próximo Homero? ¡Un pecado como tal no será sino condenado tanto en el cielo como el infierno!

— Bribón, el necio aquí eres tú. Nosotros estamos incluso más allá de eso. ¿Verdad, muchachos? Somos de tan mala calaña que ni el mismo Satanás nos daría refugio en su ardiente averno.

Y con esas maquiavélicas risas cercenando la poca estabilidad de su arruinada mente, Victor aceptó que este iba a ser el punto final en el guión de su trágica vida.

— Bien, ya… Esto se ha alargado bastante, eres muy bueno para atrasar a la muerte, pero me temo que no lo suficiente para evadirla. — Exclamó al apretar un poco más el nudo alrededor de su cuello. — Ahora, cuando yo de una palmada, tú, André, tirarás el taburete que mantiene a este bribón en contacto con el mundo de los vivos ¿Entendido?

Victor observó con silenciosa resignación como el mencionado se posicionaba, listo para acatar la orden en cuanto escuchara el sonido de su rey, pero para desgracia de nuestro poeta, quien ya sólo deseaba que todo terminara lo más rápido posible, tuvo unos momentos de horrible espera mientras Celestino se puso a empujar con el pie unos trozos de madera hasta el fuego más cercano.

— ¿Están listos todos? — Le dijo al truhan, más que listo para ayudar a que se le colgara al desgraciado. — Bien.

Celestino separó sus manos para dar una palmada, un segundo más y nuestro poeta sería historia, pero se detuvo a milímetros de chocar ambas palmas, como iluminado por una idea.

— ¡Un momento! — Dijo. — Pero que tonto que soy. Se me olvidaba que no colgamos a ningún hombre sin antes preguntar si hay alguna mujer o doncel que le quiera. ¡Bribón, si que eres un maldito con suerte! Aún te queda una oportunidad para llevarte contigo tu vida intacta y hasta una esposa te consigues ¿No es eso maravilloso? — Y acercándose bastante a Victor, murmuró. — Aunque en realidad, si yo fuera tú, elegiría la cuerda… Es una forma de morir mucho más rápida e indolora. — Lo peor es que Celestino se lo estaba diciendo con toda la honestidad de su ennegrecida alma.

El poeta lanzó un gran suspiro, invadido por la sensación de alivio que le trajo aquella última oportunidad. Poco le importaba si debía casarse con una truhana, si con eso salvaba a su cuello del yugo que la cuerda le imponía.

Quizás Celestino tendría razón y terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero mejor vivo y en desgracia, que muerto y sin contar el cuento.

— Muy bien, pido de toda su atención. — Gritó Celestino al subirse a su trono-tonel. — Mujeres y donceles presentes, miren hacia acá. — Tomó a Victor por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo, como si se tratara de un vendedor mostrando la pesca fresca del día. — Les ofrezco a este honrado burgués, a su disposición para quien desee tomarlo como esposo. Sus cualidades: Escribir obras con el extraordinario poder de aburrir a toda una multitud. Habla mucho, pero me comprometo a cortarle la lengua para comodidad de quien se lo lleve a su casa. Así que… ¿Hay entre ustedes alguien que quiera quedarse con este bribón? Vamos, no sean tímidos… Un hombre aparentemente inservible, pero se lo llevan sin dar una sola moneda a cambio ¿No es una gran oferta?

Victor sabía que, desgraciadamente el pescado que Celestino estaba ofreciendo, no se miraba muy apetitoso en la condición que estaba ahora. Sucio, lleno de fango y quien sabe de qué otras cosas más, con su cabello hecho un desastre enmarañado, y ni hablar del miserable estado de sus raídas ropas. En realidad sería un gran favor si alguien se lo llevaba a su casa.

 Y nuestro poeta escuchó a sus temores volverse realidad.

— Nos has ofrecido mejores cosas que eso, Celestino.

— No necesito otra boca que alimentar, dudo que me sirva para algo.

— Mejor cuélgalo, así nos divertimos todos.

— ¡Sí, sí, cuélgalo!

El pobre de Victor ya se encontraba encomendando su alma al señor después de escuchar los diversos comentarios de sus posibles “salvadores” cuando vio salir de entre la multitud a 4 mujeres.

“4 posibles compradoras para un pescado en mal estado… Bueno, creo que debo sentirme orgulloso.” Pensó el poeta mientras las mujeres se le acercaban para “catarlo”.

La primera de ellas era una muchacha gorda con cara cuadrada, que llegó frente a Victor y sin decir nada, comenzó a escudriñarlo con la mirada.

La fea expresión que se formó en su ya poco agraciado rostro, le dijo al poeta que no le había gustado lo que vio.

— Vaya tela vieja. — Señaló despectiva el viejo blusón de Victor, que ya contaba con bastantes agujeros. — ¿Y tu capa?

— Ah, mi capa… — No había reparado en ella, pero… — La perdí.

— ¿Y el sombrero?

— Me lo quitaron.

— ¿Y tu bolsa?

— ¡Ay, mi bolsa…! — Victor se lamentó, sincero. — No me queda ni una sola moneda. ¿Pero por qué no me preguntas sobre mi elocuencia, mis conocimientos o mi futura fama como prodigioso poeta?

— Mejor cuélguenlo. Y da las gracias, te hacemos un favor. — Le espetó la truhana y le dio la espalda.

La segunda mujer fue una más fea que la anterior. De negra piel, arrugada y repulsiva a la vista. Victor alarmado, volteó a ver a Celestino, y este se encogió de hombros como diciendo “Te lo dije” al pobre poeta que no le había creído a sus palabras.

Victor comenzó a tomarle un desmedido amor a la soga que lo acogía entre sus brazos. Le daba en realidad bastante miedo de que la horrorosa mujer decidiera quedarse con él, incluso pensó en si era posible elegir aún la horca, pero por fortuna la desagradable truhana sólo le dio una desdeñosa mirada y dijo:

— Está muy flaco… Además se ve joven pero ya tiene el cabello gris.  

— ¡Es platinado! — Exclamó bastante indignado el poeta. 

¡Oh! Se nos olvidaba mencionar al lector que la segunda cosa que nuestro poeta más odiaba en este mundo, además de que menospreciaran el arte, era que se equivocaran con el color de su cabello.

 La tercera mujer, era una joven lozana, y para nada fea a la vista.

— ¡Sálvame! — Le dijo por lo bajo, con sus ojos brillando entre la suplica y la emoción de que quizás esta, quisiera tomarlo por esposo.

Ella le miró por varios segundos, apiadada por el pobre miserable que tenía en frente. Bajó la mirada, y se tomó la falda entre sus manos, como dudosa sobre qué hacer. Victor sólo pudo mirarla con desgarradora ansiedad, era una bella oportunidad la que se le presentaba, y temía perderla.

— No. — Dijo al fin la condenada. — Mi amante se enojaría. — Y después de eso, regresó con los demás.

La cuarta mujer, para sorpresa y desgracia del poeta, era aquella mujerzuela que él había usado como ejemplo no hace mucho. Creyó que sería una diabólica ironía si esta se casaba con él, pero para su alivio… Se trataba de otra cosa.

— Sólo vine para hacer esto. — Y acto seguido abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla del poeta, quien en silencio agradeció que eligiera el lado donde no le habían golpeado antes.

— Oh, amigo, tienes muy mala suerte con las mujeres. — Se compadeció Celestino. — Bien, parece que nadie te quiere, lo cual es una lástima. Aquí entre nos… — Se acercó para susurrarle a Victor. — Me gustaba tu cabello platinado. — Retomó su lugar en el tonel. — Umm, creo que lo cortaré de tu cadáver y me haré una bonita peluca con él. 

Podrán imaginarse la sensación tan horrenda que recorrió a Victor al escuchar las palabras de Celestino; eso había sido más que suficiente para orillarlo a usar su último recurso desesperado: Rogar a los dioses por un milagro divino.  

— ¡No, no, me niego! ¡Júpiter, sálvame! — Comenzó a gritar con estridente desesperación, lo que hizo colmar la paciencia de Celestino.

— ¡Alguien que le vuelva a poner la mordaza, por favor! Este bribón habla tanto que temo en lo más profundo de mí ser que lo siga haciendo incluso después de muerto. — Y dicho esto, el poeta volvió a ser amordazado. — Bien, ahora… Volveré a preguntar a todos los presentes ¿Nadie quiere a este hombre como esposo? — Y como imitando el tono de un subastador, continuó. — ¡Poeta platinado se va a la una, a las dos y a las…!

— Yo me casaré con él.

De pronto una voz decidida se hizo resonar entre la multitud frente a ellos. Un clamor en general se levantó ante esta interrupción y Victor buscó con desesperación el lugar de donde salió la voz de su salvador.

Nuestro poeta observó con ilusión y asombro, como las filas de truhanes comenzaban a abrirse, dejando un gran espacio libre para que los pies de una hermosa criatura se hicieran su camino hasta llegar justo frente a él.

“¡Mi ángel!” Intentó gritar Victor, puesto que aún tenía la mordaza en su boca.

El no poder hablar, no le impidió el que sus ojos admiraran maravillado la milagrosa intervención celestial del bello gitano, quien había llegado a rescatarlo en el momento más crucial de su vida. El poeta pensó que no sólo su apariencia era la de un ángel, sino también su espíritu mismo era el de uno.

Victor se percató que no era el único encantado bajo la visión del joven gitano, pues los ojos de todos los presentes se iluminaban con un brillo que no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuese ciega devoción. Al poeta no le pareció extraño en lo más mínimo… Ver a una celestial y pura criatura mezclándose entre la inmundicia de las parias de parís, era algo tan inusual como el hecho de que ahora esa bella criatura lo quisiera como su esposo.

El poeta pensó que quizás, sólo quizás… Su ángel había caído en las redes del amor de forma irrevocable, ambos… Atrapados dulcemente en la misma inquebrantable red llamada destino.

Y mientras Victor se encontraba disfrutando de usar su poesía para describir de mil maneras el inesperado y bello giro de su futuro, Celestino por su parte, estaba atónito ante las horripilantes palabras de su valioso protegido.

— Yuri ¿Seguro que deseas desposarte con este poeta de cuarta? — Preguntó, anhelando el haber escuchado mal.

— Lo he dicho ya; me casaré con él. — Declaró el joven gitano con una firme voz que no dejó lugar a replica alguna.

Victor observó con temor como el rostro de Celestino se descomponía en una intensa pelea, entre la decisión de acatar los deseos del gitano y sus deseos propios por no condenarlo a compartir su vida con un desagradable burgués.

Yuri era considerado como su hijo, el único hijo que él hubiese querido tener, pues a diferencia de todos a su alrededor y de su propia persona, parecía que no existía inmundicia alguna capaz de mancillar la pureza que el gitano portaba como una virtuosa luz que alumbraba las tinieblas de sus condenados corazones.

— Quítale esa soga, Celestino. — Insistió el doncel con una mirada tan seria en sus ojos que el aludido tuvo que resignarse a la idea de ver a su pequeño, encadenado a un poeta de poca monta.

Los ojos de su protegido siempre habían reflejado una encantadora inocencia con cierto toque de ingenuidad que era capaz de enternecer hasta el alma más dura y ennegrecida existente sobre la tierra… Esta era la primera vez que había contemplado a la firme seriedad tomar su lugar en unas pupilas demasiado jóvenes como para expresar esa emoción que sólo la experiencia de los años podía otorgarte.

Quizás su protegido había encontrado a ese alguien que por largo tiempo había buscado con la esperanza propia de un joven ilusionado por la idea del amor verdadero. Celestino no le negaría algo como eso al doncel, ni siquiera si se trataba de un miserable poeta parlanchín.    

Fue por eso que, para alegría de Victor, la amenaza de la cuerda se alejó de su cuello. El pobre desdichado no hizo más que bajar del taburete y tirarse al suelo con desenfrenada devoción, feliz por tocar la mugre de este. Hubiera suspirado con todo el alivio que sentía, si no fuera porque seguía amordazado.  

— Quítale la mordaza. — Ordenó el gitano con esa misma expresión inalterable.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te advierto que este bribón parlotea mucho. Te lo puedo entregar con la mordaza, será mi regalo de bodas. — Ofreció con bastante sinceridad.

— Tomaré el riesgo. Hazlo.

A nadie dentro de la corte de los milagros le parecía extraño que su rey le hiciese caso a los deseos del joven bohemio, al fin y al cabo… El muchacho era considerado como su príncipe dentro de la corte. Lo único tan valioso y especial como para proteger con esmero y dedicación. No era extraño que el gitano fuese pues, alegre y despreocupado por su alrededor; aquello sólo era el resultado de una vida celosamente cuidada por todos los truhanes que lo consideraban como la luz entre sus tinieblas.   

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el parlanchín poeta no emitió ni un solo sonido cuando Celestino deshizo la mordaza de su boca. Victor estaba tan deslumbrado por la sensación de irrealidad que le evocaba la maravillosa situación que temía hablar y romper esa bella fantasía digna de sus sueños de poeta.

Antes de percatarse, Celestino se había ido para regresar unos momentos después con un jarrón de arcilla, mismo que el gitano le ofreció al poeta y le pidió que tirara al suelo.

A pesar de que Victor no comprendía el por qué romper un bonito cántaro como ese, le hizo caso al doncel y al lanzarlo contra el suelo, terminó rompiéndose en 4 pedazos.

Lo que nuestro poeta no sabía en ese momento, es que esa era la forma en que los gitanos se casaban. Cuando decidían estar juntos, rompían un jarrón, y vivirían como esposos el número de años en los que el jarrón se rompiera. Al final de ese tiempo, la pareja podía decidir separarse o bien, romper otro jarrón.

— 4 años… Pudo haber sido peor. — Masculló Celestino, resignado. Acto seguido colocó sus manos en la frente de los dos jóvenes. — Como rey de esta corte de los milagros, te entrego en matrimonio a mi querido hermano Yuri, él será tu marido; Yuri, este hombre será tu esposo por cuatro años. Los declaro entonces, unidos en matrimonio por la jarra rota.

¿Así de fácil? Pensó el poeta. Sinceramente no esperaba una misa oficiada por un sacerdote junto con toda su ceremonia incluida, pero el casarse por el decreto de algo tan simple como un cántaro roto le parecía algo extraño. Aun así, esas eran las costumbres de los gitanos, la única ley que tiene significado para ellos, y si ese cántaro roto unía su vida con la de su bello gitano por 4 años, entonces le parecía el jarrón más importante del mundo.  

¿Debería de preocuparse por su futuro juntos cuando esos cuatro años se acabasen? Sinceramente Victor lo dudaba bastante. Nadie se casaba con un desconocido a no ser que en verdad le quisiera con amor apasionado; claro que él ignoraba a su conveniencia toda la falta de racionalidad que había en ese hecho. Para el poeta sólo importaba que aquella criatura celestial fuese ahora… Su esposo.

Más tarde se iba a dar cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado, pero por ahora… Pasemos a narrar la felicidad de nuestro ingenuo poeta antes de que esta sea mutilada a manos de su bello ángel.

Un sonido desgarrador atravesó el oído del poeta para sacarlo por segundos de su pequeño paraíso personal, era un sonido que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien: El de sus libros siendo mutilados.

— ¡M-Mis libros! — Exclamó alarmado, al ver con genuino horror como entre los truhanes, poco les había importado la absolución del poeta, pues ahora se estaban peleando por ver quien se los quedaría.

Lamentamos mucho el tener que anunciarle al lector, que dicha pelea era bastante brutal para los libros.

— Celestino… — Yuri se dirigió al hombre que aún se encontraba al lado de ambos; el gitano no necesitó decir nada más para que este entendiera su deseo.

— Muchachos, regrésenle sus libros a la doncella, por favor. — Ordenó el rey, bastante fastidiado por la manera en que las cosas se habían tornado.

Lamentó bastante el no haber ahorcado al poeta cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora… Tendría que aguantarlo por cuatro años. Sólo esperaba que su Yuri se hubiese equivocado de hombre, y no tuviera en su mente la locura de romper otro jarrón al terminar ese tiempo.

Los truhanes, a regañadientes dejaron los libros y se los entregaron con bastante cuidado al joven gitano, quien no tardó en regresarlos a las ansiosas manos de su dueño.

— Gracias. — El poeta miró al doncel con una honesta y pura gratitud brillando en sus ojos. Lejos del interés amoroso que este sentía hacia el gitano, también yacía en su corazón ese sentimiento que admiraba en silencio el espíritu amable y compasivo que su ángel poseía.

Lo que Victor no esperaba fue que este le respondiera con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que haya visto alguna vez en su miserable vida. Encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su humilde cuarto, jamás hubiese tenido la dicha de contemplar esa sonrisa que ahora le arrancaba suspiros a su desenfrenado corazón, que se regocijaba en el deleite de sentirse correspondido.   

— ¿Pero qué les pasa? — De pronto el duque de Egipto hizo su aparición, más borracho que sobrio, pero bastante completo como para seguir con la faena. — Esto no es un funeral, aunque así lo parezca para mi camarada Celestino. — Le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda al aludido, lástima que este necesitaba algo más que eso para reponerse de su perdida. — ¡Nuestro Eros se ha casado! ¡Hay que celebrar su unión como nuestro príncipe se lo merece!

Aquellas palabras levantaron el furor entre todos los presentes, quienes hicieron resonar a la mugrienta taberna con sus gritos excitados ante la idea de comenzar una celebración.

Era increíble de ver como toda la masa de truhanes salían emocionados del lugar para llenar la plaza y en cuestión de segundos, esta ya estaba inundada por los alegres acordes de una música con toques claramente extranjeros, muy parecida a las cadencias andaluces que el joven gitano había bailado hace unas horas ante el papa de los locos.

Nuestro poeta por su parte, se había quedado pasmado en su sitio mientras observaba al gran efluvio de parías salir del lugar. En aquel momento se le vino a la mente el compararlos con miles de ratas que salían desenfrenadas de su oscuro e inmundo nido. 

De pronto, una corriente eléctrica nació desde su mano y le recorrió el cuerpo con una fuerza tan vehemente que incluso le hizo removerse asustado de su sitio. Descubrió después que se trataba del bello doncel, quien había tomado su mano entre la suya y ahora le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo emocionado que claramente le extendía sus deseos por unirse a la multitud.

Victor en ese entonces pensó, que era capaz de mezclarse con las ratas más inmundas de París, si era llevado de la mano de su ángel. Después de todo… El infierno al que fuese, para el poeta sería su paraíso, si a su lado tenía a dicho ser celestial.  

Al salir de la taberna, el poeta observó asombrado como todos los truhanes celebraban alegres en la plaza; tomando una pareja para bailar, acompañados por los acordes de la música, compartiendo como hermanos el mismo tarro de cerveza, o simplemente platicando y riendo entre ellos.

El lugar parecía ser toda una fiesta, amena y entretenida para todos los presentes, y en aquel momento, aunque Victor seguía viendo en ellos a una sarta de ratas poco honorables, no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de todo, eran un pueblo unido, capaz de protegerse entre ellos y celebrar sus triunfos, bajo un inquebrantable lazo de hermandad que fundía sus corazones en uno solo.

De pronto su propio corazón lamentó la pérdida que le otorgaba la calidez de la suave mano de su ángel, quien, seducido por la misma sensación de hermandad que el poeta fue capaz de ver, pronto se le unió a su pueblo. Los truhanes, encantados por la presencia del gitano, se abrieron paso ante él, permitiéndole que tomara el centro de la plaza y así hipnotizara a todos con el embrujo de sus bellas danzas.

Victor tan sólo pudo quedarse allí parado sobre su sitio, admirando en silencio a la hermosa criatura que ahora le pertenecía. El verlo allí, regalando destellos de luz a las desdichadas almas que lo admiraban, le recordó que el también era una de ellas, y que gracias a su existencia, la congoja que moraba en su corazón, fue desvaneciéndose con cada cadencia que su grácil cuerpo le otorgaba al bailar.

— Deberías unirte a él.

El poeta pegó un pequeño salto, abrumado por la nueva voz que escuchó justo detrás de él. Al voltearse, observó a un joven de piel morena y ojos oscuros, quienes le miraban en una mezcla entre la diversión y la curiosidad.

— No sé bailar. — Confesó, algo apenado y con la vista en el suelo.

En aquella época era normal que todos los pueblerinos supiesen bailar, las fiestas en aquel entonces eran muy bien recibidas por significar un buen medio para eliminar el tedio, pero para un poeta que prefería perderse en las rimas que entre el populacho, esa regla no aplicaba en lo más mínimo.

— Eso no importa si se trata de Yuri; sólo déjate guiar por él, y verás lo fácil que es.   

El joven prácticamente estaba empujando al poeta para que se adentrara al mar de ratas que celebraban, pero había un pequeño detalle que Victor no podía olvidar.

— Mis libros. — Reparó, mientras señalaba la pila de libros que lo mantenían ocupado, no podía ir a bailar con ellos, y tampoco deseaba dejarlos relegados en alguna esquina donde cualquier truhan podía hurtarlos.

— No te preocupes, yo los cuidaré. Aquí estaré cuando regreses, pero vete ya, no hagas esperar a tu esposo.

Victor tuvo que aceptar que ese chico se miraba mucho más normal y menos terrorífico que todos los truhanes que había visto antes, y por eso, decidió confiar en él. Después de todo… Ahora era el esposo del joven zíngaro, no podía dejarlo solo.

Fue hacia el efluvio de gente que se concentraba en el centro de la plaza, algunos bailando, otros observando encantados como el gitano daba agiles giros con sus pequeños y gráciles pies que parecían tan ligeros como para dar la impresión de danzar sobre el aire y no en aquella superficie fangosa. Era pues, la imagen de un ángel que había caído del cielo para deslumbrar la mirada de simples mortales.

En uno de los giros, el joven doncel captó la visión del poeta, aún dudoso sobre unirse o no a la celebración, más el gitano pronto fue hacia él y lo tomó de las manos para que compartiera junto a él la sensación de júbilo y libertad que la danza siempre le ofrecía.

Sinceramente, Victor se vio asombrado por lo fácil que había sido seguir los pasos del doncel, pues su baile era como las manos de un experto amante, quien guiaba a su pareja para adentrarse en el apasionado arte de las caricias.

Sus manos temblaban de emoción al posarse sobre el delicado cuerpo del gitano, quien a la vista parecía una existencia volátil y efímera más entre sus manos, el poeta descubrió que era un ser palpable y rebosante de vida.  Pronto se vio capaz de compenetrarse a los movimientos del doncel, sólo necesitaba dejarse llevar por el hechizo que imponían las cadencias propias que su cuerpo creaba y perderse en los destellos que sus bellos ojos del color del vino lanzaban hacia él para hacerle caer cautivado a sus pies.

Fue la primera vez que Victor se había sentido realmente completo, tanto en cuerpo y alma, jamás había experimentado la dicha de sentir como su ser entero se estremecía en apasionadas descargas de incesante vida. Ni la poesía o la filosofía le habían otorgado tal éxtasis digno del cielo mismo, que ahí; teniendo entre sus brazos a una esplendorosa criatura que de vez en cuando hacía girar para alejarse por dolorosos segundos y luego regresar a su lugar, allí, atrapado en el cálido abrazo de un poeta quien creía haber encontrado a la única existencia capaz de saciar las necesidades de su alma y corazón.   

Victor creía desde lo más profundo de su ser, que él no era el único capaz de experimentar la misma dicha en que ahora se fundía como si de un dulce designio del destino se tratase, pues podía observar esa misma emoción refulgiendo como dos bellos astros en los ojos del doncel quien ahora era su esposo. Se pertenecían el uno al otro, y aquel baile que compartían le demostraba a sus corazones que ambos eran las piezas de un único y perfecto acertijo que sólo juntos podrían llegar a resolver para encontrar la clave de la felicidad eterna.

Sus cuerpos se compenetraban al bailar, sin atisbo alguno de dificultad, formando entre los dos un delicado pero precioso balance que era el reflejo mismo de lo que sus corazones podrían crear juntos si se fundieran en uno sólo. Ambos fueron capaces de sentirlo mientras escuchaban resonar la bella melodía que sus cuerpos creaban al bailar, pero solo uno de ellos pudo seguir creyendo en esa sensación cuando la magia que los envolvía se rompió.

— Muy bien, ustedes dos sepárense un poco. — Llegó Celestino para destruir la agradable cercanía que ambos compartían.

Al parecer la música se había detenido desde hace tiempo, pues el rey así lo había pedido, pero al ver que ambos jóvenes seguían embelesados, envueltos entre un extraño velo que los separaba de los demás, Celestino tuvo que ir directamente hacia allá para regresarlos a la realidad.

— Daré un discurso y quiero que todos me escuchen. — Anunció por todo lo alto, al subirse a un quiosco frente a la plaza. 

Toda la muchedumbre observó en silencio, esperando pacientes por escuchar las palabras que diría su rey.

— Hoy… Es un día muy feliz para todos los truhanes aquí presentes; su príncipe se ha casado. Más para mí, es el día más triste en toda mi vida; hoy perdí una parte importante de mi corazón. Mi protegido, al que considero como a un hijo, se ha casado… Y con un burgués. — Aclaró esto último con un toque tan dramático que casi competía con el propio poeta en cuestión.

Victor comenzó a mirar nervioso por todos lados, buscando alguna posible vía de escape por si las cosas se tornaban oscuras para su suerte. En realidad Celestino traía en su mano una gran jarra que seguramente se trataba del vino más añejado de la taberna; el hombre estaba bastante borracho.

— Pueden comprender, si buscan en lo más profundo de su podrido corazón, el dolor que siente un padre al dejar ir a su hijo para que haga su propia vida al lado de alguien más. Aún recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, hace 17 años atrás… Era el bebé más bonito que hubiese visto en mi deshonrosa vida, con unos curiosos pies tan pequeños que enternecían a cualquiera que los viese.

Y al decir esto último se elevó un clamor entre la multitud, quienes coincidían bastante en el hecho de que el joven doncel había sido de bebé una inocente belleza que suavizaba hasta el más endurecido corazón, y ni hablar de sus pequeños pies, tan bonitos y graciosos que nadie se había resistido a jugar con ellos para sacarle una risa a la tierna criatura que parecía en aquel entonces un pedacito de nube.

El poeta dirigió su vista hacia el pedacito de nube en cuestión y notó enternecido como este seguía siendo igual de puro e inocente, pues sus mejillas se habían manchado de carmín y sus ojos miraban de pronto al suelo, incapaz de manejar la vergüenza que le daban todos los halagos.

— Pensé ingenuamente durante muchos años, que él se mantendría bajo mi ala durante toda su vida, pero olvidé que mi pequeño en realidad estaba creciendo y demostrando un interés notable hacia lo qué le rodeaba… Y quienes le rodeaban… — Tomó un profundo trago de vino, suspiró, y continuó. — El diablo me condenó porque yo mismo fui quien lo lanzó a los brazos de un pomposo burgués, y no habrá día en que no me lamente por ello, pero por eso te diré a ti, poeta de cuarta… — Señaló al poeta con un dedo acusador.

Este es el momento en que Victor hubiese emprendido la huida, pero estaba bajo los ojos de tantos espectadores que tuvo que conformarse con aceptar su destino.

— Más te vale cuidarlo como lo más sagrado y valioso que en tu miserable vida puedas tener. Deberás de venerarlo incluso más de lo que veneras a tu Virgen, pues a la menor queja que él me dé sobre ti… No dudaré en robar unos cuantos caballos para amarrar tus miembros a ellos y desmembrarte frente a todos en medio de esta plaza. ¡¿Entendiste, poeta?!

Un desagradable escalofrió recorrió a Victor al imaginarse una situación como esa. No había muerte que atentará más contra el hedonismo que la de morir descuartizado, la horca se convertía en juego de niños comparado a eso.

“¡Eso no fue un discurso, fue una amenaza!” pensó el poeta.  

— Bien, ya entendido esto… — Celestino se bajó del quiosco y caminó hacia Victor. — Ahora eres uno de nosotros. Para bien o para mal, te has convertido en nuestro hermano, así que como tal, — Depositó en sus manos el jarrón de vino. — ¡Bebe de mi copa, hermano!  ¡Y disfrutemos de la fiesta!

— P-Pero yo no bebo… — Explicó nervioso el poeta.

— He dicho que bebas de mi copa. — Celestino le miró con una hostilidad tal que Victor tuvo que obligarse a tomar un trago del fuerte elixir que le quemó la garganta.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Eres uno de nosotros, muchacho! — El duque de Egipto apareció, igual o más borracho que el propio Celestino. — ¡Ahora sigamos bebiendo!

Esa amenaza fue más que suficiente para que el poeta volteara a ver al gitano para pedirle ayuda, pero se sorprendió bastante al ya no encontrar a nadie a su lado. Lo buscó alarmado por varios segundos, hasta que lo encontró sentado en una banca junto con el chico de piel morena quien antes le había instado a bailar con el doncel.

Al parecer eran amigos, pues platicaban de forma muy amena. Victor estuvo a punto de unirse, cuando entre el duque de Egipto, y Celestino, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo “arrastraron” hacia donde tenían el agua de los dioses.

Se la iba a pasar muy mal…

Pero ya ha sido suficiente de narrar las desgracias del poeta, mejor, pasaremos a narrar la interesante conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre el joven gitano y su amigo.

— ¿Entonces…? — El joven de tez morena llamó la atención del doncel quien se encontraba descansando en la banca mientras acariciaba a la cabrita en su regazo.  

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, genuinamente confundido por el tono sugerente de su compañero.

— Veo que ya has encontrado al galante hombre que vi entrelazado a tu destino.

— ¿De qué hablas? — El gitano seguía igual de confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tema en este momento?

— No me quieras engañar. — Hizo un mohín con la boca, fingiendo el ofenderse por la falta de información de su amigo. — Los estaba observando ¿Sabes? Vi como le mirabas, estabas rebosante de felicidad. Siempre eres alegre al bailar, pero jamás había visto ese brillo en tus ojos.

— Umm… Bailaba muy bien. — Se excusó, o más bien, esa era la excusa que se daba a sí mismo para justificar las palabras de su amigo.

Le había sorprendido bastante el que las emociones de su interior hubiesen sido tan vehementes como para manifestarse en su expresión, a la vista de todo aquel que posara sus ojos en él.

Claro que el joven zíngaro había compartido las mismas sensaciones que habían recorrido al poeta durante su baile; fue la primera vez que se sintió de esa manera tan especial e inefable, pero su corazón era caprichoso, y prefería pensar que había sido producto de un innato talento que el hombre poseía al bailar.   

— Yuri… A mí me dijo que no sabía bailar. Y sabes, la inseguridad que vi en su rostro, no era ninguna mentira.  

El aludido enmudeció ante la inesperada revelación que llegó a golpearlo como agua fría en una cálida mañana. Yuri estaba sorprendido, pues la danza que compartieron le pareció tan natural y fluida, que incluso llegó a pensar que ese hombre había sido creado con la única finalidad de acompañarle durante el baile.

Jamás había pensado en necesitar de alguien más para disfrutar la libertad que le invadía como una fresca brisa al danzar, pero cuando bailó junto al poeta, descubrió que durante años su danza había estado en realidad… Incompleta. 

Aquella relevación había removido extrañas y desconocidas emociones en el núcleo de su corazón. Era como si una fuerza mayor le llamara desde el alma para atraerlo hacia el resplandor del azul más intenso que jamás había visto refulgir vibrante en la mirada de alguien más. Yuri se sentía seducido por la cautivante luz que esos ojos proyectaban, pero siempre que estaba a punto de fundirse en ella, unos profundos ojos azul oscuro aparecían en su mente y alejaban aquella luz de su alcance, como si nunca hubiese existido.

— Te equivocas, ese hombre no es mi destinado. Ya lo he conocido hoy… No es un poeta sino un gallardo capitán.

El joven de tez morena observó en silencio como su amigo casi suspiraba al hablar sobre aquel otro hombre. Pero había algo allí que no terminaba de encajar para su gusto, aunque el gitano se encontrara casi embelesado por las imágenes que desfilaban en su mente.

— Umm, pues recuerdo haberte dicho que tú serias la luna y ese hombre el sol, ambos iluminando de forma distinta, pero formando un solo ser a la vez. No sé tú… Pero eso fue justo lo que vi contigo y ese…

— Ese capitán es mi sol, Pichit. Puedo sentirlo…— Le interrumpió antes de que volviera a mencionar a ese otro hombre que desde ya negaba, eclipsado por la imagen de un apuesto e imponente caballero.  

Pichit, el amigo de años del gitano, sólo pudo hacer una mueca inconforme con sus labios. Él no conocía a ese dichoso capitán por el que su amigo suspiraba, pero había en su interior una sensación que le decía lo errado que Yuri podía estar, después de todo… Fue el mismo Pichit quien había vislumbrado el destino del doncel al leer su mano hace ya tantos años.

Había nacido con el don de la premonición y recordaba muy bien lo que había visto en la mano de su amigo, después de todo, la naturaleza de su destino no era algo que se mirara todos los días, pues aunque había vertientes que auguraban una vida dichosa, también había otras que se contraponían a estas y lo condenaban a un trágico desenlace.

— Pues espero que en verdad estés seguro de eso, Yuri. Recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez… Naciste con un destino caprichoso que tenderá a cambiar, ya sea para bien o para mal, y de eso sólo depende el tipo de decisiones que tomes. Hasta el momento no te has preocupado por ello, pues tu vida es como una perfecta burbuja que todos cuidan a su alrededor para no dañarte, más ellos olvidan que el que puede hacerte más daño en este mundo eres tú mismo y nadie más. Estás caminando entre fragmentos de cristal aunque no te des cuenta, y deberías tener mucho más cuidado si pisas terreno desconocido, y con eso me refiero a los hombres. — Explicó Pichit, con toda la paciencia del mundo, esperando que Yuri tomara consciencia en sus palabras, pues este solía ser igual de etéreo que sus danzas. — Si me permites opinar… Creo que no estaría de más catar a este que tienes frente a ti. Además, acabas de casarte con él ¿Qué problema hay con darle una oportunidad?

— Sabes que sólo me case con él para que Celestino no lo colgara. — Esbozó una mueca, disgustado al recordar dicha escena.

El hombre podía complacer todos sus caprichos, pero cuando se trataba de colgar a un desdichado, era imposible de convencer a pesar de que Yuri siempre le expresaba el rechazo que sentía ante la sanguinaria práctica que tanto le divertía a los demás.

— Bueno, sí… — Coincidió su amigo. — Pero no me negaras que es apuesto… Sí, está muy sucio, y su ropa ha visto tiempos mejores, pero no es nada que un buen baño y un cambio de ropa no puedan cambiar.

Yuri miró con notable desinterés hacia donde se encontraba el poeta en cuestión. Allí, con su ya usual expresión llena de nerviosismo y preocupación en ambas partes, intentando complacer a sus señores tanto como su poca habilidad para beber se lo permitiera.

— Supongo que lo es… Tiene bonitos ojos. — Aceptó por fin, después de unos largos minutos contemplando el perfil del filósofo.

Esto pareció ser más que suficiente para emocionar a Pichit y continuar en su intento por venderle aquel “pescado” a su amigo.

— Y con todo el respeto que te mereces como mi amigo, he de decir que sería bastante agradable a la vista para cualquier doncella… O doncel…

— Tú también eres un doncel… ¿Por qué no te casaste  con él si tan agradable a la vista te parece? — Aguijoneó de forma mordaz al instante de escuchar eso último. En realidad, aquel mezquino comentario había sido lanzado más por un extraño impulso que por consciencia propia del doncel.

— ¿Casado? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! — Negó frenético. — Disfruto mucho más observando el amor a mí alrededor como para involucrarme con él. Eso es mucho problema. — Desechó la idea con un gesto de manos. — Además… Me sentiría muy culpable si me hubiese desposado con el posible destinado de mi amigo… — Insistió, incapaz de olvidar el tema.

— Dijiste que ese hombre sería aquel que me protegería ¿No? El que salvaría mi vida en el momento más álgido, pues te diré que ese momento ya pasó hace unas horas, y ese hombre que está allá… — Señaló al poeta a lo lejos. — Estuvo presente y prefirió huir que intentar ayudarme.

Aún le era algo amargo a Yuri el evocar esas memorias. Recordaba muy bien la alegría y alivió que inundaron su ser al observar entre las tinieblas la figura del hombre que antes lo había estado siguiendo. El doncel creyó, ingenuamente, que el poeta le brindaría su ayuda en aquel horrible momento donde intentaban raptarlo, grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que su ayuda sólo consistió en unos cuantos gritos pidiendo socorro, y después… Nada. El joven gitano ya no había visto ni retazo del hombre, lo que le hizo pensar que emprendió la huída lo más pronto posible antes de que también él saliera perjudicado.

Definitivamente eso había sido más que suficiente para que el doncel desechara la posibilidad de ese hombre como el destinado para pasar su vida junto a él. Lo mismo aplicaba para todo sentimiento y emoción que este pudiese despertar en su corazón, el gitano no haría más que hacerlos a un lado e ignorarlos, ahí, relegados en una sombría esquina, tal como este lo hizo con él cuando más lo necesitaba.    

— Podría leer su mano, tal vez encuentre algo interesante en ella… — Ofreció Pichit.

Sus esfuerzos no habían menguado en lo más mínimo a pesar de las palabras de su amigo, para él, aquella sensación que le evocó el verlos juntos, era mucho más fuerte que lo que sea que hubiese pasado hace unas horas atrás.

— No necesito nada de eso. — Negó, firme. — Yo ya conocí a mi destino en aquel hombre que me salvó de quien sabe que horrible futuro. — El gitano se estremeció al recordar aquel funesto momento. — Además, ese poeta parece alguien demasiado cobarde… ¿Viste como se rebajó ante Celestino para que no lo colgara? Yo llegué casi al final, pero lo que vi me fue más que suficiente.

— ¡Oh sí! — Pichit se emocionó al recordar la cómica escena completa. — Hubieras visto, Yuri, fue muy gracioso y entretenido de presenciar. Aunque sentí pena por el pobre al ver como se ilusionaba al creer que Celestino le perdonaría la vida. Daba la impresión de hacer lo inimaginable con tal de mantener a la cuerda lejos de su cuello.

— Podría haber aceptado la horca con algo más de dignidad. — Reprochó.

— ¿Tú en su lugar lo hubieses hecho? — Le cuestionó Pichit.

— Por supuesto. — Dijo este sin dudar ni un segundo.

— Pues creo que no deberías dar nada por hecho con tanta seguridad, sobre todo si nunca has estado sobre un patíbulo a la espera de que una cuerda te arrebate la vida. Todo es muy diferente cuando ves al mundo desde el otro lado… El lado desafortunado del destino.

El doncel había estado a punto de afirmarle su respuesta, aún con un patíbulo incluido en la escena, cuando el sonido estridente de unas jarras rompiéndose, llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Se trataba del pobre duque de Egipto que ya había tocado su punto fulminante de alcohol y había desertado pronto al caer dormido ante el efecto del vino. El gran hombre hubiese dado de lleno contra el suelo, si el poeta no hubiera tenido el buen reflejo de capturarlo antes del impacto, una hazaña bastante noble si se trataba de ayudar a quien hace unos momentos también quería colgarte.

— Será mejor que vayas a salvar a tu marido, antes de que Celestino terminé con su misión de embriagarlo. — Recomendó Pichit, a lo que Yuri estuvo más que de acuerdo. Después de que su amigo le entregara los libros del poeta, este fue a su encuentro para rescatarlo.

Pichit sólo pudo observar en silencio como su mejor amigo se alejaba, y con ello, emprendía un nuevo camino en su vida. Honestamente deseaba que ese sendero lo llevara hacia la mejor cara de su destino.   

En realidad, le había parecido demasiado obvio al observar con atención la interacción entre el doncel y el poeta, pero decidió que no insistiría más en ese hecho. Debía dejar que el destino siguiera su curso natural, aunque él se muriera por darle un buen empujón para acelerar las cosas y no dejar que el futuro de su amigo se retorciera hasta tomar un trágico desenlace.  

Sólo deseaba que Yuri supiese elegir correctamente.

Por otro lado, pasemos a como Celestino aprovechó su fugaz momento a solas con el poeta para obtener una pequeña venganza.

— Bribón, ya suelta al pobre desgraciado. A él le gusta estar en el suelo. — Explicó, a lo que Victor agradeció en silencio, pues el hombre era lo bastante rollizo como para cansar a sus brazos. — ¡Ahora sigamos bebiendo!

— Creo que sería mejor parar aquí, monseñor. — Declaró el poeta, temeroso de obtener una mala reacción de su ahora ¿Suegro?

— Está bien, te lo concedo sólo porque no desearía que el esposo de mi protegido terminase ebrio en su noche de bodas, que por cierto… — Celestino se acercó al oído de Victor para susurrarle. — Esta noche no te moleremos a palos. Necesitas estar entero para lo que venga…

Aquel comentario que sugería una velada voluptuosa para los recién casados, hizo que el espíritu del poeta se reanimara con otro tipo diferente de pensamientos… Unos que pecaban de no ser muy virtuosos en realidad.

— ¿En verdad? —

Celestino sonrió jocoso al observar la emoción que brillaban en los ojos del poeta.

— Oh, sí… De verdad. — Afirmó con una diabólica risa, que si Victor no hubiese estado tan extasiado entre la bruma de una lujuriosa imaginación, hubiera comprendido el verdadero trasfondo en aquella risa.

Este no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues pronto el objeto que enardecía a su espíritu apareció, y con intenciones de llevarlo justo a la realización de sus fantasías.  

— Celestino, nos iremos ya. —

El joven gitano, sin decir nada más, le entregó sus libros y tomó del brazo al poeta para llevárselo a casa. Victor podía considerarse como el pescado más afortunado de todos por este hecho.

— ¡Pero recuerda, bribón, que tenemos pendiente los ocho días en que te moleremos a palos! — Gritó Celestino a lo lejos.

Victor volteó a ver asustado a su ahora esposo, pero este seguía prácticamente arrastrándolo entre la muchedumbre, con la vista al frente.

— No hagas caso, está jugando contigo.

— ¿Igual que cuando dijo que me colgaría? — Preguntó, trémulo al recordar.

El silencio del doncel le dejó bastante clara su respuesta.

Ambos emprendieron el camino rumbo al hogar del joven gitano. Este no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de eso, y Victor temía romper el sereno ambiente que se había formado entre los dos. Prefería entonces, emocionar a su espíritu con las imágenes que pronto volvería realidad en cuanto la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos para otorgarles la intimidad necesaria para que sus cuerpos físicos se conocieran, al igual que lo habían hecho sus almas al bailar.

— Me gusta más caminar de esta forma…

La suave voz del joven gitano rompió de pronto el silencio, al igual que el hilo de pensamientos del poeta, el cual, estaba tomando un curso peligrosamente ardiente para alguien que no solía hundirse en los placeres de la carne.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Caminar… A tu lado.

— ¡Oh! Si eso le agrada a tu persona, me aseguraré de nunca separarme de tu lado. — Prometió solemne nuestro poeta.

Aquella confesión había elevado el ego de Victor a un nivel que ni miles de personas ovacionándolo hubiesen podido lograr. Para él, resultaba mucho más importante la opinión de su ahora esposo, que la de una muchedumbre que no sabía valorar el arte de las letras.

— Me refiero a que prefiero que estés a mi lado, a que me sigas por detrás como si fueses mi sombra… Justo como lo hiciste hace unas horas, por cierto. — Aclaró el zíngaro con tono desdeñoso.

Y así como su ego se había elevado, este se desinfló a una velocidad casi irrisible para cualquiera que lo hubiese visto. Olvidamos mencionar que la opinión de su ángel también podía resultar letal para el poeta.

— ¿Por qué me seguías? — Preguntó el doncel de repente.

Sinceramente, Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse respecto al hecho de haber sido seguido por el poeta. Si bien era cierto que no había sentido temor al principio, conforme el tiempo pasaba y las calles se oscurecían, un desagradable presentimiento guiaba el camino que sus pies tomaban; deseaba despistar al poeta en aquel entonces, sólo para descubrir que eran otros hombres a los que debía temerle.

— Oh…

A Yuri le invadió un mezquino placer al notar como su compañero tuvo a bien de avergonzarse al ser confrontado. No es que quisiera hacerle sentir mal, pero le había hecho pasar un desagradable rato al fin y al cabo. Al menos tenía el derecho de saber qué tipo de pensamientos tenía el poeta mientras le seguía.

— Te burlarás si te lo cuento…

— Mejor que me cause gracia a que me des razones para pensar en algo peor ¿No?  — Insistió.

Después de que Victor decidiera que el doncel tenía razón, prosiguió a confesar sus vergonzosas intenciones.

— Ciertamente no he tenido la mejor de las suertes últimamente… Es como si el destino hubiese decidido ensañarse conmigo por obra de un vil capricho, lo que desencadenó una imparable marea de sucesos desafortunados que desembocaron en mi persona siendo desprovista de un techo para pasar la noche. — Confesó el poeta, sabiendo que no era lo más indicado para formarle al gitano una galante imagen de él. — Te vi en la plaza esta tarde, tienes una forma de danzar muy cautivante, por cierto… — Halagó con sinceridad, esperando que esto amortiguara todo el peso de su miserable confesión. — Noté como tomabas una calle y pensé… Tan sólo tuve el ingenuo pensamiento de que tal vez encontraría a un compasivo corazón que se apiadaría de mis desgracias y por tal me permitiría importunarlo durante sólo una noche para no sufrir del inclemente frío en las solitarias calles de París…

El joven zíngaro enmudeció ante la inesperada razón. Si habría de ser sincero, el doncel se compadeció bastante por la miserable situación del poeta. Le parecía algo muy cruel e inhumano echar a alguien de su hogar y obligarlo a pasar la noche con tan sólo el cielo sobre su cabeza. Yuri intentó por un momento ponerse en su lugar, y la sensación de desesperación que lo invadió casi le hizo soltar una lágrima, sobrecogido por ese lamentable escenario.

— Jamás me burlaría de las desgracias de los demás, menos si de alguien sin hogar se trata. — Aclaró. — Si me lo hubieses pedido, te hubiera dejado pasar la noche en mi casa, no había necesidad de seguirme todo el camino.

— ¿No me hubieses tenido miedo? — Preguntó Victor, después de comprender que en realidad hubiese sido muy extraño que un desconocido te pidiera asilo en tu hogar.

— Ahora yo tengo que confesar que te veo como alguien bastante inofensivo, dudo incluso que seas capaz de quitarle la vida a una mosca. — Declaró, acuchillando un poco el orgullo varonil del poeta. — Y aun si hubieses sido peligroso… Sé cómo defenderme.

Victor en realidad no creía que eso fuese cierto, el gitano no sólo se veía inofensivo, sino también débil y vulnerable, la victima perfecta para cualquier alma mancillada que deseara robar la virtud de la bella criatura.

Lo que le trajo de regresó las memorias de hace unas horas y tuvo a bien de apenarse por su propia naturaleza despistada y volátil.

— ¡Es verdad! Pero que tonto soy. — Se golpeó el frente, avergonzado por su acción. — No te he preguntado, pero… ¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar de las garras de ese demonio jorobado?

El poeta observó como el gitano trastabilló un poco en su caminar, al igual que notó ligeros temblores recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, pero pronto estos se fueron y en su lugar sólo una silenciosa sonrisa se posó en sus bonitos labios.

Después de aquello el doncel olvidó por completo contestar a la pregunta de Victor, este de igual forma observó como el gitano parecía haberse enfrascado en una bruma de profundos pensamientos, algo semejante a la que el poeta se había abstraído antes, y por ello, decidió no tocar más sobre el tema.

Llegaron a un pequeño aposento, cálido y cerrado, que para el agrado de Victor se encontraba relativamente alejado de todo lo que representaba la Corte de los Milagros; quizás esta le había otorgado la dicha de desposarse con su ángel, pero dentro de la volátil mente del poeta, esta nunca olvidaría el lugar que casi se convertía en su tumba. 

Lástima que su ahora esposo “adorara” frecuentar aquel nido de ratas inmundas, ya que eso lo obligaría a socializar con estas, aunque técnicamente él también se había convertido en una rata al casarse con su ángel, lo cual era una ironía que casi lo hacía reír.

Hubiera reído, si no fuera porque el ánimo de su espíritu estaba en perfecta sincronía con el de su cuerpo. No era muy frecuente en el poeta, pero la visión de la perfecta y bella imagen de su ángel, provocaban que su mente y cuerpo coincidieran en un solo deseo: Degustar el sabor de lo celestial.

— Así que… — El poeta comenzó a caminar, rodeando sutilmente al joven doncel, quien ni siquiera tenía idea sobre sus voluptuosos pensamientos. — Ha sido un largo día, pasaron bastantes extraños acontecimientos, y aún no sé como todo finalizó de esta manera pero… Soy tu marido.

Y con esa premisa el poeta se acercó al joven gitano, con un aire tan lleno de sigilo y confianza a la vez que daba la impresión de ser la mezcla perfecta entre un cazador que pretendía capturar a su presa con sus galantes maneras.

Quizás Yuri fue capaz de ver ante sus ojos la misma imagen, pues comenzó a retroceder con cada paso que su ahora esposo daba hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres? — El ingenuo doncel preguntó, confundido por el extraño cambio de actitud en el poeta.

— ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? — Sonrió, encantado por la idea que iluminó a su mente. — ¿Es que lo haces para verte más adorable para mí? Eso sería imposible…  Ya haces nacer demasiadas emociones dentro de mí. — Musitó Victor, con una voz tan llena de ardorosa pasión, que el propio poeta se sorprendió al escucharse. Al parecer ni él mismo era consciente de que tan intensos eran sus sentimientos.

El pobre gitano seguía sin comprender ni un ápice sobre el significado oculto tras sus galantes palabras, pero no le gustaba en nada la sensación de escalofríos que la profunda voz del poeta hacía calar en su interior.

— En verdad que no sé a lo qué te refieres. — Intentaba sonar firme e impasible, pero sus ojos que capturaban fijos cada uno de sus movimientos, delataba el nerviosismo que sentía.

— ¡Imposible!

Victor se sorprendió ante un increíble y maravilloso pensamiento. ¿Era posible que después de todo se hubiese encontrado dentro de un nido de ratas a la única criatura virtuosa tanto en alma como en cuerpo? La idea de pensar que él sería el primero en probar la virgen savia de su tersa piel, sólo causó que su espíritu se enardeciera en insano deseo.

— Mi querido ángel, sé que como gitano has batido libremente tus alas sobre infinidad de diferentes y extrañas tierras, es por eso que presumo al decir que sabes sobre las buenas costumbres de la humanidad. ¿No es acaso de conocimiento general lo que hacen dos seres cuando caen bajo las redes del irrevocable amor?  El epitome de la consumación de su sentir, cuando entre el calor de la pasión, funden sus corazones mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazan para formar un solo ser en eterna armonía con el universo…

El joven doncel estaba tan ensimismado en el significado de las palabras dulces y a la vez apasionas del poeta, que este aprovechó su distracción para eliminar la distancia que los separaba, al tomarlo por la cintura y acercar el calor de sus cuerpos.

— ¿No eres acaso mío, y yo tuyo? Nos hemos unido en matrimonio ante tu gente, pero aún falta consumar nuestra unión en la intimidad de un aposento…

El ingenuo poeta se había acercado al rostro del doncel, con la intención de probar el elixir de sus labios, esperando saciar su mirada con el brillo que envolvía los cautivantes ojos del gitano, pero en su lugar, el único brillo que lo recibió fue el de una afilada navaja.

Podrán imaginar la sorpresa que esto le causó a Victor, al igual que la manera en que cayó al suelo, sobresaltado por la inesperada verdad que ante él se revelaba de la peor manera.

De pronto, su bello, ingenuo, y sumiso ángel, se había convertido en una enfurecida avispa que lo miraba con los ojos lanzando chispas ardientes y sus mejillas encendidas por el frenesí del momento, sin mencionar el amenazante puñal que aún brillaba dispuesto en su mano.

¡La avispa tenía aguijón!

Nuestro poeta sólo podía observar incrédulo la escena ante él, de ser un bello sueño, se había convertido en una extraña situación donde él había caído al nivel de un deshonroso perpetrador, o esa imagen proyectaba ante cualquiera que viese al doncel protegiéndose con su pequeño cuchillo, y ni hablar de su cabrita, quien se había interpuesto entre ambos y bajaba sus dorados cuernos, listos para clavarlos en el poeta al primer movimiento sospechoso que viera.

— ¡Por la Virgen! — Exclamó, lo más que le permitió su estado estupefacto. — ¿A eso te referías con saber defenderte?

— Para ser un burgués resultaste ser peor que las parias que ustedes suelen colgar cada día.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero estoy realmente confundido. — Explicó, Victor. — ¿Por qué me has tomado por marido entonces?

— ¿Hubieses preferido que te dejaran colgar?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! — Se acarició el cuello con aire preocupado. — Así que… ¿Sólo te has casado conmigo para salvarme de la horca? — Pregunto, con una inefable sensación que se inmiscuía por las grietas de un corazón que creía, ya sanado de sus heridas. Lo curioso es que la misma criatura que lo curó, también había sido la que terminó por darle el golpe de gracia.

— ¿Por qué otra razón lo hubiese hecho?

El joven gitano se irguió de una forma tan altiva y desafiante que Victor sólo pudo imaginar a un orgulloso cisne que se mofaba de un feo e ingenuo pato al este creer que quizás podría quererlo.

— ¿Lo hubieras hecho por cualquier otro? — Insistió, aún incapaz de aceptar el obvio rechazo amoroso de su esposo.

— Claro… No veo por qué tu vida valga más o menos que la de los demás. — Y esa pregunta sólo había ganado que los bonitos ojos de su ángel se escarcharan con el hielo de su indiferencia.

Victor dirigió su vista al suelo y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado al haberse dado cuenta que su pregunta había sido bastante petulante. Por supuesto, no es como si un poeta, sucio, pobre y desahuciado valiera más que cualquier otro sólo por ser él. A Victor le gustaba pavonearse, pero jamás había dejado que su mente se lo creyera realmente. Simplemente la vida y las adversidades se soportaban más fáciles si mirabas el panorama con ojos favorables.

El poeta notó como tanto el joven como su cabra aún seguían más que listos y dispuestos para atacar, seguían mirándolo como una prominente amenaza y eso hirió un poco a su corazón que ya estaba desprovisto de aquel ardor apasionado que antes le había quemado con vehemencia; no servía de nada mantener el fuego encendido si no habría nadie allí para avivarlo.

Así que prefirió dejar de lado tanto su decepción como el dolor de su herido corazón antes de que estas fuesen letales para su equilibrado espíritu. 

— No soy ningún soldado del Châtelet y no quiero molestarte por el hecho de llevar contigo una daga en París, aun en contra de las prohibiciones del señor preboste, pero he de recordarte que hace poco Noël Lescripvain ha sido multado por ocho días a pagar una multa por haber sido encontrado con un arma… Pero eso no importa. — Agregó al instante de ver como el bonito rostro de su ángel hacía una mueca de molestia. — A lo que quiero llegar, y me es de suma importancia aclarar para tener en paz mi consciencia como hombre honorable… Es que te juro por la parte de paraíso que aún me corresponde que no te faltaré al respeto en ningún momento, no me acercaré a ti sin tu permiso y aprobación, hago un voto en nombre de todo lo que amo y aprecio al asegurarte que no te daré razón alguna para que sientas temor o recelo ante mi presencia, pero por favor… ¿Podrías darme algo para cenar?

En realidad, Victor no estaba tan decepcionado por ver sus no muy puras intenciones destruidas por el nulo interés del doncel. Él no era un hombre que pecara de lujuria, era pues, equilibrado también en lo que los deseos mundanos respectaba, siempre en un término medio que lo alejara de toda inhibición pero también de exceso. Es por eso que él no se consideraba como esos caballeros que tomaban a la fuerza a los jóvenes que encendieran la llama del deseo en sus cuerpos. Sabía que obligar a otro ser a complacer sus egoístas caprichos sólo era digno de viles seres desprovistos de moral y valía, y por eso prefería primero dejarse guiar por la consciencia y no por el calor del momento.

Lo que sí le carcomía tanto el alma como el corazón, era el hecho de saber que había sido el único capaz de experimentar las sublimes sensaciones que su baile juntos habían suscitado desde lo más profundo de su ser. Quería ahondar en ellas y descubrir el maravilloso tesoro al que seguro lo llevarían, pero sabía que ese camino debían transitarlo dos, pues solo jamás podría encontrarlo.

Quizás ahora su suerte en el amor no era la más buena de todas, pero tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo y la convivencia estuviesen de su lado para hacerle ver al gitano aquel camino que deseaba transitar a su lado.

Pero por ahora… Sólo estaba rogando que el doncel olvidara su penoso intento de cortejo y tuviera a bien de ofrecerle algo para llenar su vacío estomago.   

El gitano en cuestión no respondió al instante, en su lugar, le hizo una mueca desdeñosa, la cual, Victor se daría cuenta después que el zíngaro solía hacer con bastante frecuencia.

Estuvo a punto de resignarse a dormir con el hambre como compañera cuando observó casi con esperanza reanimada como el doncel sustituía su altivez por el bello sonido de una cálida risa. Acto seguido volvió a guardar el puñal sin que Victor pudiese ver donde había escondido su aguijón; esperaba no hacer nada más que lo obligara a sacarlo sólo para él.

Pronto el doncel puso en la mesa un pan de centeno, unos grandes trozos de tocino, algunas manzanas rugosas y una jarra de cerveza. Ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa, y el poeta no esperó nada más para abalanzarse con frenesí sobre la tan ansiada comida para su estomago.

En aquel lugar sólo se escuchaba el sonido de su tenedor al rozar con el plato, mientras que el joven gitano se mantenía mirando en silencio, abstraído en sus pensamientos, los cuales parecían ser bastante dulces ya que esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas y se le escapaba uno que otro suspiro.

Después de calmar un poco los necesidades de su estomago, el poeta se percató con vergüenza que había comenzado a comer, y ni siquiera le había ofrecido nada al doncel.

— ¿No comerás?

Él sólo negó con la cabeza, con aire ausente, mientras miraba un punto fijo en las raídas paredes, a lo que el poeta intentó no sentirse indignado ¡Él era más importante que las manchas en la pared!

Así que decidió que era el momento de crear una “amena” platica con su ahora esposo.

— Así que… Te llamas Yuri… — El poeta se emocionó cuando la mención de su nombre le valió para obtener la atención del doncel. — ¿Puedo llamarte así?

— No. — Negó, inmutable. — Sólo pocos me llaman por mi nombre, dime Eros.

— ¿Al menos sabes lo que eso significa? — Preguntó Victor, y al notar como un destelló de duda iluminó los ojos del gitano, decidió continuar. — Es un dios perteneciente de la mitología griega, que representa al amor, y más en específico… Al amor sexual.

El poeta sonrió encantado al observar como las mejillas del joven se tornaban de un bonito color carmín. Era obvio que el doncel era ajeno al significado de su apelativo, pues de haber sido consciente, no hubiese adoptado el nombre con tanta facilidad.

— No te puedo llamar por tu nombre, pero dudo que desees que me refiera a ti como Eros después de saber lo que eso significa, así que es tan fácil como bautizarte como lo que ya eres para mí… Mi ángel. — Declaró con decisión el poeta, realmente no muy interesado en si el joven estaba de acuerdo o no, le había negado el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre, era lo menos que se merecía.

— Haz lo que quieras.

Victor notó con emoción como sus mejillas se encendían aun más ante el dulce apelativo que hacía elegido para él, aquello le marcó la pauta para creer que sería conveniente seguir con su no muy “sutil” cortejo.

— Entonces… ¿No me quieres como tu marido?

— Eres mi marido ante la ley de los gitanos. — Explicó, con un dejo de aparente desinterés, como haciendo notar que era una realidad imposible de negar, pero que no era por su genuino deseo.

— ¿Y como amante?

El doncel hizo de nuevo esa mueca de disgusto ante su pregunta, como si le hubiera repelido en demasía. El poeta se sintió golpeado por su obvio rechazo.

— No. — Contestó, como si el desagrado en su rostro no hubiese sido suficiente para dejarlo en claro.

Pero Victor no iba a darse por vencido fácilmente, y algo lograría sacarle al caprichoso bohemio.

— ¿Y como amigo?

El joven pareció pensárselo muy seriamente por varios segundos, los cuales, le parecieron eternos al poeta.

— Quizás.

Y ese quizás fue como el mayor regalo de los dioses que a Victor pudiesen haberle dado jamás. Por algo se iniciaba, él lo sabía muy bien, y una amistad era un muy buen comienzo para dar lugar a un posible romance.

— ¿Sabes qué es la amistad? — Le preguntó el poeta.

— Sí, es como ser hermano y hermana, unidos pero sin llegar a confundirse.

— ¿Y el amor?

— El amor… — Los ojos del gitano se llenaron de un hermoso brillo que Victor creyó, no haber visto luz más resplandeciente que la que moraba en los cálidos ojos del doncel. — Es como ser dos en uno, como dos seres confundidos en un ángel… Es como el cielo.

El poeta cayó rendido ante la belleza que la deslumbrante imagen del gitano proyectaba. Al hablar se mostraba tan lleno de vida, con una pasión refulgiendo vibrante en sus ojos, y una suave sonrisa curvando sus rosas y delicados labios. De pronto la recelosa avispa había desaparecido para dar lugar al ángel celestial que había cautivado al instante a un incauto poeta.

Victor quería ser la causa de aquella luz que iluminaba el perfil del gitano, lo quería tanto, que no le importó sacrificar un poco su dignidad para descubrir la clave que lo haría merecedor de sus sonrisas. 

— ¿Qué hay que hacer entonces para agradarte?

— Hay que ser un hombre.

— ¿Y que soy yo entonces?

— Un hombre que ande a caballo, porte armadura y lleve una espada en la mano.

— Oh, vaya… — Dijo el poeta, decepcionado por la descripción tan lejana a su persona. — Es bueno saber que se necesita ser todo eso para considerarse un hombre que valga… ¿Amas a alguien?

— ¿Con amor verdadero?

— Con amor verdadero.

El poeta vivió de nuevo momentos de horrible ansiedad mientras observaba como el doncel parecía pensar con detenimiento en su pregunta, cuando de pronto, una inusual expresión que no decía nada y a la vez todo, se formó en su rostro.

— Lo sabré pronto…

— ¿Por qué no esta misma noche? — Victor le miró con una inusual ternura que no solía expresar a menudo. — ¿Por qué no a mí? — Tomó las manos del gitano entre las suyas, para disfrutar del calor y suavidad que estas le brindaban.

Lástima que el toque parecía casi como un fuego ardiente para el doncel, pues enseguida rompió el contacto y le miró con una seriedad tan fría que el poeta creyó, sacaría su aguijón de nuevo.

— Sólo puedo amar a un hombre que pueda protegerme.

Victor se ruborizó, avergonzado ante el mudo reclamo del gitano. Sabía muy bien que se refería a la poca ayuda que le brindó cuando quisieron raptarlo. Pensó que quizás debería explicarle la obvia desventaja que había entre el jorobado y él, y que esto se había demostrado muy bien por la manera en que fue lanzado por su puño, pero pensó que sería nada galante, y de muy poca ayuda el justificarse a sí mismo.

El ambiente se llenó de silencio entre los dos, el doncel, de nuevo suspirando por quien sabe qué cosa, y el poeta, todavía encajando lo mejor posible las agrias palabras de su esposo. No quería terminar la conversación ahí, y por ello se aferró al primer tema de conversación que encontrase.

— Tu cabra es muy bonita.

— Es mi hermana. — Lo dijo de una forma tan sincera y pura, que el poeta se enterneció por el lazo que ambos parecían compartir.

— Su nombre es Vicchan ¿No?

— En realidad es Victor. Al inicio, cuando era pequeña, pensé que era macho, pero después descubrí que era hembra. No quería ponerle otro nombre porque me parecía también una falta de respeto hacia ella, y por eso decidí cambiarlo un poco para adaptarlo a ella.

Aquella revelación fue tan increíble para el poeta, que no dudó en aferrarse a eso para vislumbrar una oportunidad.

— Pues que curioso, yo también me llamo Victor, Victor Nikiforov. — Se presentó, cayendo en cuenta que su esposo ni siquiera sabía su nombre. — Me parece, pues, que esto no es más que producto del destino. Quizás nuestras vidas están entrelazadas y esto es sólo una señal para afianzar los lazos que nos unen.

— No era un gran nombre después de todo. — Desechó el doncel, con apatía. — Yo conozco un nombre más bonito.

— ¡No seas malo! — Contestó el poeta. — Pero no me importa, pues no me enfadaré. Quizás cuando me conozcas mejor llegues a amarme. Pero ya he conocido tanto de tu vida gracias al hombre que nos casó que me siento casi obligado a hacer lo mismo. Así que te diré que me llamo Victor Nikiforov y que soy hijo del arrendador de la casa del notario de Gonesse; que a mi padre lo colgaron los borgoñones y a mi madre le abrieron el vientre los picardos cuando el sitio de París hace ya más de quince años. Así que yo era huérfano a los seis y aprendí a andar las calles de París, aunque no comprendo cómo pude sobrevivir hasta los dieciséis con las cuatro ciruelas que me daba una frutera o con las cortezas de pan que me daba algún panadero… Por las noches me las arreglaba para que me detuvieran los guardias y así podía dormir sobre un mal jergón aunque, como puedes comprobar, nada de esto me impidió crecer y adelgazar. En invierno me calentaba tomando el sol bajo los porches del hotel de Sens y siempre me pareció ridículo que las hogueras de San Juan se reservasen para la canícula. A los dieciséis años quise empezar a trabajar en serio y desde entonces lo he intentado todo: primero me hice soldado, pero no era lo bastante valiente; después me hice monje, pero sin ser lo bastante devoto y además no me gusta beber. Desesperado ya, entré como aprendiz de carpintero, pero carecía también de la fuerza suficiente. La verdad es que lo que más me gustaba era ser maestro, y aunque no sabía leer, nunca creí que eso fuera un gran inconveniente. Al cabo de cierto tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que no servía para nada y entonces, totalmente convencido de lo que quería, me hice poeta y rimador. Cuando uno es un vagabundo siempre se puede coger ese oficio y mejor es eso que robar, como me aconsejaban algunos de los bribones de mis amigos. Por suerte un buen día encontré a dom Claude Frollo, el reverendo archidiácono de la iglesia de Notre Dame, que se interesó por mí, y gracias a él, hoy me puedo considerar un verdadero letrado, conocedor del latín, desde los oficios de **Cicerón** hasta el **martirologio** de los padres celestinos, y no soy negado ni para la **escolástica** ni para la poética ni para la rítmica y tampoco se me da mal la **hermética**. Por otra parte, soy también el autor del misterio que se ha representado hoy, con gran éxito y gran concurrencia de público, nada menos que en la Gran Sala del palacio. He escrito además un libro de más de seiscientas páginas sobre aquel prodigioso cometa de 1465, que volvió loco a un hombre y también he tenido otros éxitos. Verás: como entiendo algo de caza, trabajé en aquella bombarda de Jean Maugue que, como sabes, reventó en el puente de Charenton el día del ensayo matando a veinticuatro curiosos. Te fijaras que no soy un mal partido y conozco muchas gracias y muy interesantes para enseñar a tu cabra cómo imitar al obispo de Paris, ese maldito fariseo cuyos molinos salpican a todo el que cruza por el puente de los molineros. Además mi misterio me reportará buen dinero contante. Si me pagan. En fin, me pongo a tus órdenes con mi inteligencia, mis conocimientos y mi sabiduría. Dispuesto estoy, a vivir contigo castamente o alegremente, como más te plazca, o bien como una pareja unida en matrimonio, si así lo quieres, o como dos hermanos, si te parece mejor.

Victor esperó ilusionado los resultados que traería su larga perorata sobre su vida y sus muy buenas cualidades como posible partido, pero se dio cuenta que el doncel se había quedado absorto en algún punto de su habladuría y que no había puesto atención a todo lo demás.

— El archidiácono… — Murmuró después de varios segundos, haciéndole ver al poeta que fue en esa parte que el gitano se había perdido.

— Sí, el mismo. Perdona sus actitudes hacia tu gente, por favor. Él es una persona de férreas creencias, bastante supersticioso para su propio bien además, y no tiene un muy buen concepto sobre los gitanos que digamos… Aunque entre ellos no rondan muy buenas historias tampoco.

El poeta supo que había cometido un error al ver de nuevo esa condenada mueca surcando el bello rostro de un doncel que en realidad… También era un gitano. Al final, Victor no había hablado bien de su persona con ese último comentario.

— ¡Pero fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a él! ¡Ustedes deben tener mucho coraje consigo! — Halagó, intentando reparar su anterior tropiezo.

— Ese hombre no me gusta… — Confesó el gitano. — Siempre que me ve dice cosas horribles y me mira de una forma… — El doncel no pudo terminar de hablar, le había ganado una horrible sensación que le hizo estremecer al recordar la dura y gélida mirada con que el austero hombre lo fulminaba cada que la oportunidad se le presentase. — Llegué a París el año pasado, y sinceramente sólo he conocido a dos personas que parecen aborrecer mi existencia: La mendiga a la que todos llaman la Sachette, la cual da la impresión de tener un odio en especial hacia mí; cada que me ve sólo recibo sus gritos y improperios a pesar de que no sé qué tipo de fuerza me ha protegido para que nunca se me acerque y… Ese clérigo de mirada sombría y duro gesto. No sé que les hice a esas dos personas para que me aborrezcan tanto, pero siempre procuro alejarme de ellos si me llego a encontrar con alguno…

El poeta se sintió mal al notar como el gitano se afligía al reconocerse como objeto del odio de alguien más. Después de todo, el doncel debía estar acostumbrado a ser amado por todo aquel que le conozca, no había razón alguna para que fuese lo contrario; no sólo su rostro era hermoso, su corazón también lo era, de una naturaleza tan tierna y amable que nadie creería alguna vez que la criatura pudiese abrigar en su alma pizca alguna de maldad.

Victor se encontraba tan genuinamente orillado a buscar la forma de menguar su aflicción, que no encontró mejor manera que extender lo que él sabía acerca de uno de sus “enemigos”.

— El archidiácono no es tan malo como piensas. Sé que muchos creen que está involucrado en la magia, aunque en realidad yo también lo creo. Pero es una buena persona ¿Sabes? Me sacó de las calles y me dio un motivo para seguir. Es algo serio, y lúgubre, y estricto y… — Se detuvo al darse cuenta que sólo estaba describiendo cosas malas. — Pero creo que también es alguien muy justo y compasivo, incluso con los más desafortunados. Sé que todos presenciamos el horrible trato que le dio a Quasimodo, pero muchos olvidan que él lo tomó bajo su cuidado cuando todos los demás querían quemarlo, a pesar de que era un simple bebé. Incluso ha soportado las habladurías de los pueblerinos, quienes dicen que Quasimodo sólo es un demonio venido del averno, producto de algún pacto de brujería perpetrado por el propio archidiácono ¿No te parece ridículo que piensen aquello? Y a pesar de todo eso, él nunca le ha abandonado, hasta donde yo sé, le enseñó a leer y a escribir, igual que lo hizo conmigo en su momento, e incluso le dio un oficio al hacerlo campanero de Notre Dame, donde estaría protegido de las miradas e insultos de los demás. ¿Qué persona tomaría bajo su responsabilidad a una vida con un destino claramente terrible?   

El gitano enmudeció ante las nuevas revelaciones que obtuvo de boca del poeta. Es cierto que le temía al sombrío hombre por la forma en que este siempre le observaba en silencio, pero se sintió conmovido de sólo imaginarse la escena de todos queriendo quemar a un inocente bebé mientras que el clérigo fue el único presente con un compasivo corazón, que en lugar de ver a un monstruo vio en la criatura a una desdichada alma indefensa… Yuri comprendió lo que Victor le quería dar a entender: La única mano que le extendieron al jorobado fue la que el austero hombre le ofreció al adoptarlo.

Y aún así, siempre cuando estaba a punto de cambiar su opinión sobre el religioso hombre, a su mente venían las horribles imágenes de sus memorias, cuando casi había sido raptado por Quasimodo.

A pesar de todo, Yuri no había podido descubrir la identidad de su compañero, sólo recordaba una alta y sombría figura que se le asemejaba bastante a cierto archidiácono que él conocía, pero ¿Podría ser posible que fueran el mismo?

El gitano llegó a pensar que quizás el hombre había estado tan harto de siempre regañarle para que dejara de bailar en las plazas, que terminó por decidir el darle un buen susto a modo de lección, pero… Esa razón no terminaba por convencerle, además de que dudaba mucho que un miembro eclesiástico fuese capaz de perpetrar un crimen como tal.  

Sin importar quién era realmente ese hombre, el doncel estaba seguro que su umbría figura le perseguiría hasta en sueños, mucho más que el propio Quasimodo.

— Puede que tengas razón… Pero eso no justifica sus acciones. Será justo con la mayoría, pero no lo es con nosotros los gitanos. — Espetó, incapaz de perdonar las severas actitudes del clérigo.

— Es un hombre lleno de prejuicios, diría que ese es su mayor defecto, pero estoy seguro que si él los conociera…  

Victor tuvo que detenerse, había recordado la forma en que dichos gitanos casi lo colgaban esa noche, y se dio cuenta que quizás… Sólo quizás, su maestro sí que tenía la razón.

— Bueno, si él te conociera a ti, entonces se daría cuenta que no todos los gitanos son malos como piensa. Eres igual o hasta más bondadoso que los devotos. Me salvaste la vida sin pedir nada a cambio, y… Bailaste ante la procesión del papa de los locos sin aceptar el dinero que te ofrecían.

Yuri tuvo que bajar el rostro para que el poeta no viera el sonrojo que sus sinceras palabras habían hecho encender en sus mejillas. Muchos le halagaban con frecuencia, y jamás se había acostumbrado a ello, pero el que ese hombre se lo dijera con la honestidad en su suave voz y la ternura abrigando su mirada, provocaban que se sintiese avergonzado y a la vez ansioso, sin saber siquiera que hacer con dichas sensaciones.

— Ya es tarde y estoy cansado. Iré a dormir. — Se levantó de la silla para ya no tener que confrontar al poeta y las extrañas emociones que su dulce mirada le provocaban.  

— Oh, cierto… ¿Dónde está tu cuarto? — Victor comenzó a mirar por la pequeña casa, hasta que notó una puerta que seguramente daba a la habitación.

— No entiendo para que quisieras saber eso. — Musitó el gitano, quien sigilosamente ya se encontraba buscando su puñal en caso de necesitarlo.

— Bueno, ya me has dejado más que claro que soy tu esposo más no tu amante, pero también me dijiste que podría ser tu amigo, tu hermano, así que… ¿No se supone que lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío tuyo? — Explicó. — ¿Qué hay de malo entonces en dos hermanos compartiendo el mismo lecho?

Si habremos de ser sinceros, Victor no abrigaba consigo ninguna intención oscura en sus palabras, hablaba más que nada su deseo de dormir en una suave y cálida cama, y no en el suelo o cualquier mueble plano que encontrara en el lugar.

Pero el gitano estaba tan nervioso ante la presencia “amenazante” del poeta, que pronto encontró una forma de escabullirse y frenar sus intenciones.

— Es verdad. — Coincidió. — Y por tal, te compartiré a Vicchan para que te haga compañía durante tu sueño. — Se inclinó para tomar a su cabrita y depositarla en los brazos de un incrédulo poeta. — ¡Buenas noches! — Y dicho esto, le cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara, no sin antes ponerle seguro a esta por si su esposo deseaba importunarlo en medio de la noche.

El pobre poeta tuvo que conformarse con lo que hallara, en este caso, encontró un baúl de madera, bastante largo para acomodar su cuerpo, más no tan ancho como le hubiese gustado a su comodidad, hubo pues, de adaptarse a la situación.

— Bueno, habrá que resignarse… — Dijo, mientras se acomodaba lo mejor que pudo en el incomodo y duro mueble. — Al menos tú eres cálida y suave. — Le habló el poeta a la bonita cabra marrón en sus brazos, la cual baló como aceptando con regocijo del halago.  

Victor observó con añoranza la puerta cerrada del aposento del doncel, quien era su esposo más no su amante. Comprendió que a pesar de todo, debía agradecer el hecho de seguir con vida y tener un refugio del frío en las calles, a pesar de que la peor de las ventiscas reinaba en su insatisfecho corazón.

— Vaya noche de bodas… — Comenzó a decir en voz baja. — Estar casado con un ángel y no poder mancillarlo con los placeres mundanos. Aunque la situación la encuentro hasta romántica, después de todo… ¿Qué hombre podría ser digno de manchar la pureza de un ser tan celestial? Es un hecho que le gusta a mi alma de poeta más no a mi corazón de hombre.

El poeta tuvo que conformarse con lo poco que tenía con el joven gitano, una vida de casados carente de amor alguno y sólo un “quizás” de poder ser amigos, más Victor era optimista y le gustaba pensar que era un muy buen comienzo para hacer nacer un romance con el tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo, después de tantos tropiezos había triunfado en su cometido; dormir bajo el mismo techo que el gitano, no de la forma cálida y satisfecha como a él le hubiese gustado, pero al menos tenía más de lo que pudo haber aspirado para esa noche… Un lugar para dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creí que este capítulo fuese a salir tan largo, siempre terminó sobrepasándome jajaja Aun así vimos interacciones muy interesantes y cierto giro en las situaciones de la trama. Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo. 
> 
> Quienes leyeron la novela y recuerdan a Esmeralda, se darán cuenta que en realidad Yuri interpreta a Yuri, y no a Esmeralda jajaja Pues esta es mucho más “agria” con su trato hacia Gringoire, además de que le quité bastante ese estado de ridícula “ensoñación” que ella tenía hacia Febo mientras que Gringoire intentaba hablar con ella en esa misma escena que vimos entre Yuri y Victor. No exagero al decir que Yuri es mucho más amable y compasivo que la misma Esmeralda… 
> 
> Pichit aparece en este capítulo, no interpreta a ningún personaje de la novela, sino que se interpreta a sí mismo, en su papel de líder del shippeo Victuuri jajaja él ayudara mucho a que las cosas se den y avancen entre Yuri y Victor. 
> 
> De igual forma, quiero compartirles este bello dibujo que mi amiga y lectora del fic Magi Allie hizo para una de las escenas más especiales del capítulo: Cuando Yuri y Victor están bailando <3 La verdad es que me emocioné mucho cuando supe que haría un dibujo de ello, y mucho más cuando lo vi terminado *0*! Adoro ver la expresión de felicidad en sus rostros mientras bailan, pues es tal cual como me lo imaginaba en aquel momento! Sólo me queda más que volver a agradecerle a la autora del dibujo por su hermoso presente ¡¡Muchas gracias *0*!! 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6uwhGZOXOQSci1DRElXdi1KVWs/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Ahora, unos cuantos puntos importantes: He cambiado la edad de los personajes originales de la novela, a una edad de mi gusto. 
> 
> Yuri: 18 años (Esmeralda tiene 16, pero no quería que Yuri fuese ilegal…) 
> 
> Victor: 24 años. (Gringoire parece tener entre 26-28 años, pero no quería mucha diferencia de edades.) 
> 
> JJ: 26 años. (Ignoro la edad original de Febo, creo que nunca se mencionó en la novela.) 
> 
> *Toda la perorata de Victor al hablar de su vida, es el mismo párrafo que Gringoire dice en la novela. Me pareció bueno agregarlo porque explica bastante del personaje, así como la manera en que Frollo se convirtió en su maestro. 
> 
> Ahora sí, puedo dejar esta canción del musical que habla de la Corte de los Milagros. Se darán cuenta cuando la vean del por qué no la puse en el anterior capítulo. Tenía un gran Spoiler. Si gustan ver la canción que le sigue de esta, aunque les dolerá el kokoro por la forma en que Esmeralda trata a Gringoire.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0xAdVoX2PY
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic y las que se dan un tiempo para dejar un comentario, se agradece mucho. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar. ¡Saludos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: El perro y el dueño


	7. El perro y el dueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Teología: Ciencia que trata de Dios y del conocimiento que el ser humano tiene sobre él.
> 
> Decretal: Libro en que están recopiladas las epístolas o decisiones pontificias.
> 
> Claustro: máximo órgano de representación en una Universidad, formado por los catedráticos de la misma.
> 
> 1) Quasimodo en latín significa: Más o menos.

Claude Frollo jamás fue considerado un personaje de poco interés en París, incluso antes de obtener su lugar como archidiácono de Notre Dame, pues este había nacido en el seno de una familia que pertenecía a la alta burguesía de aquellos tiempos.

Fue por esta razón que su destino ya estaba decidido desde muy temprana edad. Sus padres le habían otorgado el estado eclesiástico, por tal, desde niño hubo de aprender a leer en latín, bajar la mirada y aprender a utilizar un bajo tono de voz al hablar. El colegio de Torchi, en la Universidad, había sido el lugar elegido para que el niño creciera, tanto en conocimientos como en las costumbres y actitudes que sus progenitores esperaban de él.

Hacer crecer el árbol a su conveniencia no había sido difícil en ningún aspecto; era un niño triste y serio, que poseía un gran interés y entusiasmo por el estudio, lo que iba de la mano con su extrema facilidad para aprender todo nuevo conocimiento que obtuviese. Tampoco era adepto a ser parte de insulsas peleas a las que los niños de su edad solían verse envueltos con más frecuencia de la que sus padres hubiesen querido. Ni siquiera en su adolescencia había sido parte de las revueltas y manifestaciones que parecían ser una salvaje naturaleza en los estudiantes, la cual, siempre afloraba en aquella edad.

Al contrario de todo esto, era un asiduo visitante de las grandes y pequeñas escuelas. El primer alumno que todos los maestros veían al llegar, siempre era Claude Frollo, aun si fuera contra las adversidades de un helado clima, o algún interesante evento en las plazas, no importaba que… Era siempre el mismo joven estudiante el que todos miraban, allí, sentado y esperando con paciencia a recibir la cátedra. Todo ello le rindió sus frutos al comprometido estudiante, quien, a sus dieciséis años, era capaz de enfrentarse en interesantes debates con las altas figuras de diversas **teologías**.

Más su ambición de saber era grande, y al dominar la teología, se dirigió a los **decretales** y al familiarizarse con ellos, se lanzó a los estudios de la medicina y de las artes liberales; estudió la ciencia de las hierbas y de los ungüentos y se hizo experto en fiebres y contusiones, en heridas y en obsesos. Tal era su facilidad para manejar diversos conocimientos que en su tiempo, bien hubiese podido ser aceptado como médico físico o médico cirujano.

Su necesidad por seguir cultivando el saber de su mente no llegó a saciarse ante estos logros, por lo que superó todos los grados de licenciatura tesis y doctorado en artes. Estudió latín, griego, hebreo y triple santuario; era sólo un joven, pero su alma se postraba ante la fiebre de conocimientos y un autentico deseo por atesorar la ciencia.

A la edad de dieciocho años, ya podía ser considerado un letrado en diversas facultades, y Claude estaba totalmente convencido de que el hombre existía en esta tierra con la única finalidad de cultivarse en conocimientos.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y siempre ha sido gran amante de quebrantar los principios y pensamientos bien cimentados en la delicada mente de la humanidad. La peste llegó en 1466, y tras un alarmante rumor, Claude fue hasta el lugar de sus padres sólo para encontrar que ambos habían muerto. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir en aquel hogar abandonado, una cuna que abrigaba a un pequeño hermanito, todavía en pañales y alimentado a base de pecho.

Él comprendió que aquella pequeña criatura era lo único que quedaba de su familia, y con ese pensamiento lo tomó en sus brazos y salió del sombrío lugar, pensativo, pues era un joven muchacho que hasta el momento sólo había estado inmerso en el mundo del estudio y el conocimiento, más ahora, tenía entre sus brazos la responsabilidad de una vida distinta a la suya.

Podrán comprender la profunda crisis en la existencia de Claude; huérfano, hermano mayor, cabeza de familia a los diecinueve años. Sintió como si fuese arrancado de los brazos de todas sus fantasías que le prometían todo tipo de saber y tragado bruscamente por la imparable marea que la vida real representa. No obstante, en su corazón no fue difícil encontrar la compasión necesaria para decidir el consagrarse con pasión y dedicación a su hermano; algo bastante extraño y a la vez enternecedor, que los afectos humanitarios se presentasen sin vacilación en alguien que sólo había conocido la frialdad y dureza de los libros.

Fue un afecto que impactó de manera intensa en su vida, pues jamás se había relacionado en profunda intimidad con otra alma, una existencia pura y carente de mal alguno, tan vulnerable, dulce y tierna, que casi poseía la naturaleza de un inocente primer amor. Separado de sus padres desde su infancia, avocado a los libros, pendiente de cultivar su inteligencia y ávido por aprender todo tipo de conocimiento, Claude se había olvidado que contaba con un corazón, uno capaz de hacerlo sentir completo y satisfecho de una forma totalmente diferente que sus libros jamás pudieron otorgarle, sin importar que tanto aprendiera… El amor que la existencia frágil e inocente que su hermano hacía nacer en su corazón había resultado ser la clave para saciar las necesidades de su alma.

Fue por ello que se convirtió en un hombre totalmente nuevo. La relevación que ante él se presentaba había cambiado su manera de ver la vida; descubrió que el hombre necesita afectos, y que una vida carente de ternura y sin amor se le asemejaba a una lamentable existencia vacía. En aquel entonces, la joven mente del estudiante que aún guardaba algo de las fantasías inherentes a su edad, llegó a la conclusión de que los vínculos de sangre eran los únicos indispensables y que el amor de un hermanito era más que suficiente para saciar la necesidad de afecto en su corazón.

Por tal, se entregó con devoción a la existencia de su pequeño Christophe, cuidándolo con el anhelo y la pasión que sólo el amor puede concebir en el alma de la humanidad, como lo más sagrado y preciado en su vida, eso era para Claude Frollo su hermano; una criatura frágil, bonita, rubia y sonrosada, un pequeño huérfano que no tenía el apoyo más que de otro huérfano. Su mera existencia era capaz de calentar los recovecos de su alma y conmover a su corazón. Pensaba y reflexionada mucho acerca de Christophe y con un infinito cariño. El joven estudiante había sido más que un hermano; se convirtió en una madre para él.

Con el vehemente deseo de velar por la vida de su hermano, Claude no lo convirtió en una distracción, sino en el objetivo de todos sus estudios, decidiendo consagrarse a un futuro donde sólo respondería ante Dios, resolviendo entonces, el jamás casarse ni tener hijos, pues la felicidad de su hermano se convertiría en la propia, la única suficiente para llenar las necesidades de su vida y satisfacer los deseos de su corazón.

Fue entonces que se afirmó más que nunca en su vocación religiosa. Sus meritos y su ciencia le sirvieron para que muchas puertas se le abrieran y pronto, a los veinte años de edad, ya era cura. La mezcla de sabiduría y austeridad a tan extraña edad le habían hecho ganar el respeto y admiración del **claustro**. Del claustro, su fama de sabio trascendió hasta el pueblo, y comenzó a considerársele cada vez con más frecuencia como un brujo.

Fue un día, dieciséis años atrás de nuestra historia, cuando los rumores y sospechas sobre el brujo que se ocultaba detrás de la sombría figura del joven cura, fueron prácticamente confirmados por consenso general de los presentes.

Claude Frollo volvía de decir la misa, cuando notó una gran muchedumbre, en su mayoría mujeres, conglomeradas en la tarima de los niños abandonados y que murmuraban en voz baja.

Estas fueron algunas cosas que el joven cura pudo escuchar antes de decidir acercarse:

— No creo que esa cosa sea un niño.

— Debe ser una bestia, un animal.

— Quizás es un milagro.

— Un milagro, sí, de Satanás sin duda alguna.

— No creo que alguien quiera adoptar a esta… Criatura…

— ¡Pobres nodrizas de niños abandonados! Elegiría primero cercenar mis pechos antes que amamantar a este pequeño monstruo.

— Pero que dices, este monstruito no tiene menos de cuatro años, seguro prefiere un buen trozo de carne antes que tu pecho.

En efecto, no era ya un recién nacido aquel monstruito (nos costaría mucho encontrar otro nombre para él). Era una masa angulosa y en movimiento envuelto en un saco de tela, y del que nada más asomaba la cabeza; una cabeza deforme en la que únicamente se veía un bosque de cabellos rojos, un ojo, la boca y los dientes. El ojo lloraba, la boca chillaba y se diría que los dientes estaban listos para morder. Aquel conjunto se debatía en el saco, ante el asombro del gentío cada vez más numeroso que se iba renovando continuamente.

— Pues yo soy de la opinión, — Uno de los hombres allí presentes, interrumpió el parloteo de las mujeres. — Que esta cosa no se trata más que de un deforme demonio que no se invocó de forma correcta, y por tal, es más horrible de lo esperado. Si me preguntan a mí, creo que lo más correcto sería colocar a este monstruo en un haz de leña ardiendo.

— ¡Eso! Has dicho lo que he estado pensando desde que lo vi. Un haz de leña es la solución.

— Sería lo más prudente. Mejor hacerlo ahora, que está desprovisto de fuerzas malignas, que alimentarlo hasta que sea capaz de arrancarnos el alma.

El joven cura, ante estas últimas palabras, y al ver como todos los presentes se relamían los labios, imaginando a la criatura ardiendo entre los leños, pronto se acercó y alejó a todos los curiosos.

— Adopto a este niño. — Dijo el sacerdote, y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, tomó al pequeño monstruito entre sus brazos y se lo llevó lejos de la inminente amenaza de arder en una bonita hoguera.

— Ya te lo había dicho, ese joven cura, Claude Frollo, es en efecto… Un brujo.

Y algo no muy distinto comenzó a decirse mediante susurros entre la multitud, como si tuviesen miedo de que el brujo fuese capaz de escucharlos por medio de algún poder demoniaco. Las noticias en un pueblo como el de París, que están más que listos a lanzarse sobre el más pequeño de los chismes, no tardaron en propagarse como la polvera, haciendo conocedor a todos sobre el increíble suceso que sólo unos cuantos habían presenciado.

Ante los ojos de todo el pueblo de París, Claude Frollo era un brujo, y el monstruo en la tarima de los niños abandonados, no era más que la invocación demoniaca más reciente por el joven cura.

Fue una lástima que ninguno de los presentes ese día pudiese entrar en los pensamientos que en aquel momento surcaban la cabeza de Claude.

El hombre se había acercado a la horrible criatura, y en lugar de ver en su fealdad y deformidad, la imagen de un monstruo, un aberrante demonio, él vio en la criatura a una pobre alma desdichada; una vida frágil que pedía a gritos ser cobijado bajo el manto de una cálida y desinteresada protección.

La imagen de su pequeño hermano había llenado la cabeza del joven cura en aquel momento. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él no existiera? ¿Qué sería de su inocente hermano si él no estuviera para velar por su futuro? Sería entonces uno de esos niños dejados en la tarima, a la espera de que un alma compasiva lo tomara bajo su cuidado. Aquella desgarradora visión le hizo pensar lo mucho que desearía el que alguien cuidase de su vida, y por tal… La desgracia que venía inherente en la horrorosa criatura, la forma en que fue abandonado, y la terrible imagen de su hermano pasando por algo parecido, le afligió en el corazón, como un golpe de sincera y devota compasión hacia la desdichada criatura.

La compasión en Claude no hacía más que acrecentar al encontrar cada nueva deformidad en aquel desgraciado ser, y por tal, se prometió en lo más íntimo de su corazón educar a aquel niño, en honor de todo el amor que sentía por su pequeño hermano. El cura también esperaba, que cualquiera que fuera la falta que su hermano cometiera en el futuro, aquel acto de caridad hecho a su intención podría significar su moneda para entrar al paraíso.

Bautizó a su hijo adoptivo y le llamó Quasimodo, bien por coincidir con el día en que lo encontró o bien para definir con ese nombre hasta qué punto la pobre criatura parecía incompleta y apenas esbozada pues, en efecto, Quasimodo, tuerto, jorobado y patizambo apenas si era un _más o menos(1)._

Con el paso de los años, Quasimodo se convirtió en campanero de Notre Dame, gracias a su padre adoptivo, quien se había convertido en archidiácono de la misma iglesia.

La desgracia del destino con el que había nacido, lo condenó a confinarse en la seguridad que la iglesia le otorgaba. Con el tiempo, la iglesia y Quasimodo habían creado un íntimo e irrompible lazo, pues, alejado de toda la sociedad que le aborrecía por su fealdad y deformidad, había encontrado en las estructuras de la catedral el más bello y cálido refugio de todos, Notre Dame se había convertido en el nido, la casa, el universo, donde Quasimodo fue creciendo bajó el manto de protección que sus pilares le otorgaban.

La catedral le había acogido por tantos años entre sus religiosas paredes, que Quasimodo había desarrollado uno férrea unión a su estructura, como si tanto su cuerpo como su alma se hubiesen mezclado en completa armonía con la iglesia. No había recoveco que Quasimodo no conociera de Notre Dame, ni altura que no hubiera escalado, y varias veces había trepado por varios pisos de la fachada agarrándose tan sólo de las asperezas.

Había aprendido a hablar sólo porque Claude Frollo había usado una gran dedicación y una inmensa paciencia en enseñarle. Pero la fatalidad viene en muchas formas distintas, y lo que le hacía feliz en aquel entonces; tocar las campanas, le trajo consigo sólo una de sus muchas desgracias. A los catorce años, las campanas le rompieron los tímpanos, volviéndolo sordo para siempre. Con aquella nueva calamidad, se cerró la única puerta de comunicación que la naturaleza le había brindado, y con el cierre de esa puerta, también se llevó consigo hasta la más pequeña luz de esperanza y felicidad en la vida de Quasimodo, sumiéndolo en una inhóspita oscuridad que le trajo consigo una melancolía incurable, al igual que su deformidad.

Hay que decir que junto con la sordera, también se volvió mudo, pues temía de las burlas de los demás, que seguramente recibiría cuando estos notaran que era sordo, y por ello, se sumió en un silencio que no rompía, salvo algunas veces que se encontraba solo, y prefería charlar con las gárgolas, quienes nunca le miraban con asco o repudio.

Había atado esa lengua que a Claude Frollo tanto le había costado desatar, que cuando la necesidad le obligaba a hablar, su lengua se encontraba entumecida y torpe.

Más, a pesar de todo, él no sentía la necesidad de salir al exterior y socializar con los demás. Sabía de sobra, mediante una amarga experiencia, que lo único que recibiría serían burlas, insultos y el rechazo de la gente. Las palabras humanas nunca le otorgaban otra cosa que no fuese el más sincero y devoto odio hacia su desgraciada persona. Fue por ello que le había tomado un inmenso y apasionado amor a la catedral, el único refugio seguro que jamás le negaría nada a su desdichada alma.

Lo que amaba sobre todo en su edificio materno, lo que despertaba su alma y le hacía abrir sus débiles alas, replegadas míseramente en su caverna, lo que a veces le hacía feliz, eran las campanas. Las quería, las acariciaba, les hablaba, las comprendía. Pero ellas habían sido quienes le arrebataron lo último que le quedaba a su incompleto ser.

Su amante le había llenado de dicha en su alma cercenada, pero también le trajo de su dulce voz la desgracia misma. Ironía diabólica, que si el lector me permite, me atrevería a comparar con la naturaleza que cubre cual manto el destino de dos enamorados.

Aun así, existía otro ser al que casi le tenía el mismo amor que a la catedral; era Claude Frollo.

La razón sería obvia para cualquiera que hubiese visto la dedicación con la que el clérigo se avocó en la crianza de Quasimodo, alimentándole y enseñándole todo aquello que su mente pudiese retener. El mundo de Quasimodo giraba alrededor del hombre, aquel al que de pequeño corría para refugiarse entre sus piernas cuando los perros y los niños le perseguían ladrando. El hombre que le enseñó a leer y a escribir, el que, a pesar de siempre mirarlo con duro y austero gesto, jamás encontraba en sus ojos atisbos de asco o rechazo, y finalmente… El mismo hombre que le entregó en matrimonio a sus amadas campanas.

Por tal, Quasimodo se desbordaba en un infinito y apasionado agradecimiento hacia su padre adoptivo, sin importar lo severo que fuese el hombre o que sus palabras fuesen imperativas, aquello nunca había mermado el sincero sentimiento de gratitud que siempre afloraba en su pecho al verlo, así pues; el archidiácono tenía en Quasimodo al esclavo más fiel a su disposición.

Sólo era necesaria una señal de Claude y la convicción de que aquello iba a agradarle, para que Quasimodo se precipitara al instante en satisfacer las ordenes que el clérigo le diera. No hay forma más cercana de describir esa infinita devoción junto con la más fiel de las sumisiones que decir que Quasimodo amaba al archidiácono como jamás un perro haya amado a su dueño.

En 1482, Quasimodo tendría veinte años, y Claude Frollo unos treinta y seis.

Claude Frollo no era ya el sencillo estudiante del colegio Torchi, el tierno protector de un niño, el joven y soñador filósofo que tantas cosas sabía y que todavía ignoraba muchas más. Era un cura austero, grave y taciturno, pastor de almas; señor archidiácono de Josas. Era un personaje imponente y sombrío ante quien temblaban los monaguillos de alba y roquete, los sacristanes, los cofrades de San Agustín, los clérigos de maitines de Notre Dame cuando pasaba lentamente bajo las altas ojivas del coro, majestuoso, pensativo, con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza tan inclinada sobre el pecho que sólo se veía de su rostro su despejada frente.

Pero Claude Frollo no había olvidado sus dos más grandes tareas en la vida; la ciencia y la educación de su pequeño hermano. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, esas dos actividades tomaron rumbos distintos para desgracia del clérigo.

Su hermano menor, aquel pequeño, puro y frágil ser, ese niño a quien Claude había puesto tanto empeño, anhelando encontrar en él a un alumno piadoso, dócil y honrado, no había sido más que el brote de un árbol torcido pese a toda la dedicación del mejor jardinero. Su hermano no echaba bellas ramas ni frondosas hacia los lados que Claude había destinado para augurarle un buen futuro, en su lugar, el joven bribón prefería crecer del lado de la pereza, la ignorancia y el vicio de la buena vida.

Aquel chiquillo se había convertido en un demonio desordenado que era la razón de Claude para fruncir el ceño, pero también era simpático y sutil, cosa que el hermano mayor no dudaba en celebrar. El clérigo había cometido el error de encomendar a su hermano al colegio de Torchi, ese mismo donde él había hecho del nombre Frollo algo edificante y lleno de honor, pero que al ingreso de su hermano se había convertido en motivo de escándalos, lo que provocaba que le hiciera severos reproches a Christophe, los cuales, él sin mucha dificultad se sacudía para pasar a la próxima aventura.

Algunas de las travesuras que el muchacho perpetraba para disgusto de Claude, eran por ejemplo: Maltratar a los novatos a modo de bienvenida, provocar a una banda de estudiantes que se habían metido en una taberna para acabar después apaleando al tabernero y saqueando la taberna hasta destrozar los toneles de vino de la bodega. Y a veces, con bastante pena, el pobre clérigo recibía del colegio el boletín que le informaba que su hermano se había metido en disputas por estado de ebriedad.

Y ni siquiera deberíamos de hablar de sus tempranas correrías en aquellas calles tan poco honorables que traían consigo los placeres de la carne, otorgados por unas cuantas monedas a cambio…

Podrán comprender la decepción que golpeó cual puño inclemente a los afectos humanos de Claude, quien, desanimado por ver los frutos podridos de su incesante esfuerzo, decidió regresar a los brazos de su antigua amante, aquella que nunca le había traicionado, a la que siempre podría volver para encontrar su lugar intacto, esa hermana que jamás se burlaría en sus narices; la ciencia.

Por lo que se hizo más sabio, y como consecuencia, más rígido y frío como sacerdote, y cada vez más triste como hombre.

Como Claude Frollo había recorrido desde su juventud prácticamente todo el círculo de conocimientos humanos positivos, exteriores y lícitos, se vio obligado a buscar otros alimentos a la actividad insaciable de su inteligencia. Se había aventurado entonces a surcar los conocimientos prohibidos de la ciencia; como la alquimia y la astrología, o eso al menos decía la gente con razón o sin ella.

Lo que si era cierto es que el archidiácono se había habilitado en la torre que da a la plaza de Gréve, al lado del hueco de las campanas, una pequeña y secreta celda, en la que decían que nadie podía entrar, ni siquiera el obispo, sin su permiso. Nadie sabía los secretos que aquella torre ocultaba por dentro, pero varios vecinos atestiguaban haber visto por la noche aparecer y desaparecer destellos de luz roja, intermitente y muy rara, que cuyo origen debía ser más el de una llama que de una luz.

No es que eso fuese prueba palpable de brujería, pero como bien dicen "si hay humo, fuego hay cerca" además de que no ayudaba mucho la sospechosa reputación que el archidiácono poseía.

Por eso, a pesar de llevar una vida austera, gozaba de una muy mala reputación entre la gente del pueblo, pues no existía nariz por inexperta que fuera que no olfateara al brujo en el clérigo.

Y si con los años se le habían ido formando abismos en su ciencia, también se le habían igualmente formado en su corazón. Eso era al menos lo que podía creerse al examinar su rostro en el que no se traslucía su alma más que velada por una nube sombría. ¿De dónde le venía si no su frente calva, su cabeza siempre inclinada y su pecho prominente de tanto suspirar? ¿Qué pensamientos siniestros le hacían sonreír con su deje de amargura mientras sus cejas fruncidas se juntaban como dos toros prestos a luchar entre sí? ¿Por qué eran grises los escasos cabellos que aún le quedaban? ¿Qué era aquel fuego interior que centelleaba a veces en su mirada hasta el punto de parecer sus ojos agujeros perforados en las paredes de un horno?

Aquellos síntomas de violenta preocupación moral habían alcanzado su grado más alto de intensidad en la época en que tiene lugar esta historia y en más de una ocasión algún monaguillo había huido aterrorizado al encontrarle solo en la iglesia; hasta tal punto su mirada era extraña a hiriente.

También había podido observarse que su horror hacia los gitanos se había multiplicado desde hacía algún tiempo y que había incluso solicitado del obispo un decreto con prohibición expresa para las gitanas y gitanos de bailar y de tocar el pandero en la plaza de entrada a la iglesia de Notre Dame. Y al mismo tiempo estaba consultando en mohosos archivos para reunir los casos de brujos y de brujas condenados a la hoguera o a la horca por complicidad de maleficios con machos cabríos, con cerdas o con cabras.

Pero había algo en el clérigo que nadie fue capaz de notar más que el propio hombre en cuestión…

El decepcionado y triste corazón de Claude Frollo había vuelto a palpitar para recordarle al hombre que aún era capaz de sentir, incluso… Contra su propia voluntad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es en cierta forma un "resumen" del cuarto libro de la novela, que explica la vida e interacciones de Frollo y Quasimodo hasta el momento. Resumí lo más que pude, y sólo dejé las cosas más importantes que eran necesarias para comprender a los personajes.
> 
> Creí importante agregar este capítulo, ya que una de las cosas con más significado en la novela es el desarrollo emocional de Frollo y como esto afecta a los demás personajes y desemboca en el nudo principal de la historia.
> 
> Además de que me parece que la mayoría de las personas que leen el fic sólo tienen de antecedente la versión de Disney, y el personaje de Frollo es prácticamente la personificación del mal, como si el ser malvado fuese parte inherente de su naturaleza, lo que en la novela es totalmente falso, ya que explica como a lo largo de los años las actitudes de Frollo fueron cambiando con respecto a su entorno y los sucesos en su vida. Siendo un personaje humano, capaz de moldear su alma y que esta tienda tanto al bien como al mal.
> 
> Si se fijaron, los últimos párrafos nos expresan el cambio que Frollo estaba experimentado por la entrada de Esmeralda (Yuri) en su vida, y el tipo de medidas que comenzó a tomar para intentar luchar contra él.
> 
> También fue importante para que lograran imaginarse que tan devoto e intenso era el agradecimiento de Quasimodo, lo que lo convertía en el perro más fiel para Frollo, este hecho tendrá mucho significado para el rumbo de la historia.
> 
> La siguiente canción del musical refleja a la perfección los sentimientos de Quasimodo hacia Frollo. Esta vez la canción está un poco atrasada de donde nos quedamos la última vez, pero igual, recuerden NO VEAN más allá de donde se quedó la última vez si no quieren spoiler grande jajaja. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnPFQ0zXA-k
> 
> En el próximo capítulo se retoma el hilo de la historia donde lo dejamos. El quinto libro son reflexiones de Víctor Hugo, así que saltaré hasta el sexto libro de la novela.
> 
> ¿Alguien recuerda el papel que le había dado a Chris? Jajaja, lo creí indicado para que fuese el revoltoso hermano de Frollo ¿Creen que le quede bien el personaje?
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, y también, que hayan comprendido mucho mejor el personaje de Frollo y su desarrollo hasta ser lo que es ahora. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar. ¡Saludos!
> 
> PD: había pensado agregar cuando Frollo conoció a Victor y lo tomó bajo su cuidado para enseñarle, junto con otras cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo, pero al final decidí escribirlo en otro capítulo. Así que eso quedará pendiente para más adelante.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Una lágrima por una gota de agua


	8. Una lágrima por una gota de agua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Casaca: Abrigo ajustado al cuerpo, largo y con faldones, generalmente de color vivo y adornado con pasamanería o bordados; es una prenda antigua que llevaban los hombres y que actualmente es usada como parte de algunos uniformes.
> 
> Plaza de Parvis: Plaza que se sitúa frente a la catedral de Notre Dame. 
> 
> Preboste: Encargado de velar sobre la observancia de las normas, de entender en los casos criminales producidos, de castigar a los malhechores.

Era una mañana del 7 de enero de 1482, cuando el despertar de cierto poeta nació por el llamado de una cálida y tierna caricia en su cabello; el suave tacto se le asemejaba tanto al cuidado con que una madre llenaba de cariño a su hijo, que el poeta, aún atrapado entre las profundas redes del sueño, apoyó su rostro en aquella delicada mano, anhelando el disfrutar por siempre de la caricia.

No obstante, la sorpresa lo embargó cuando las brumas del sueño se disiparon, y sus ojos se abrieron para revelar ante él la bella imagen de un ser celestial, observándole fijamente con una ternura tal que suavizaba su mirada y le daba un cautivante brillo que incluso superaba a los más bellos astros adornando el firmamento.

Victor se había quedado pasmado en su incomoda cama, observando en perplejo silencio la increíble imagen que llenaba su mirar, cuando de pronto la mano tocando su mejilla pareció arder en su piel y el pobre poeta comprendió por fin la situación en la que estaba; de más estuvo decir la manera en que saltó sobre su sitio y terminó cayendo abruptamente al suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de su ángel.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? — Su lengua se volvió torpe al hablar debido a la incredulidad que lo dominaba.

Sí, quizás ese no fue el momento más gallardo del poeta, pero desgraciadamente, Victor ya estaba resignado a la idea de siempre protagonizar vergonzosas escenas frente a su ángel; ahí, tirado en el suelo y con una expresión digna de todo un idiota en su rostro.

— Lo siento ¿Te he asustado? — Preguntó el doncel con evidente preocupación, al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— No, claro que no… Las experiencias en mi vida me han brindado el don de acostumbrarme a ser observado mientras duermo. — Mintió, y tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

Siempre podía ser un caballero y hacer lo mejor posible para no herir la susceptibilidad de un bello doncel. Sin embargo, dicho doncel no tuvo dificultad en ver detrás de la mentira y su rostro se volvió la encarnación misma de la vergüenza. 

— Juro que no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas. — Se excusó y un bonito rubor encendió sus mejillas.

El poeta contempló con encanto la visión frente a él; era la de su bello ángel, envuelto entre un manto tejido con los hilos más puros de inocencia y virtud, que creyó, sólo podía ser creación del padre celestial. Victor bebió por completo de la adorable imagen hasta que el gitano se sintió apenado por el peso de su mirada y bajó el rostro para protegerse de las emociones que sus ojos despertaban en su ser.

— En realidad… Quería disculparme por mi actitud de anoche. — Explicó. — Mi trato fue áspero al tacto y mis palabras hirientes al corazón. Me apena aceptar que mi actitud estaba desprovista de razones, jamás me faltaste al respeto ni reprimiste mi voluntad a pesar de que ahora soy tu esposo…

Tenemos que aclarar al lector, que después de que Victor escuchara al gitano decir por primera vez que era su marido, se desconectó por completo de la realidad, para ir a navegar a un extenso mar de bellas fantasías, dignas de su mente soñadora de poeta.

— Estaba muy confundido y no sabía cómo manejar las desconocidas emociones que hiciste emerger en mí cuando compartimos ese inolvidable baile.

El poeta regresó por completo de su viaje de ensueño para ir directo a la realidad que era incluso más maravillosa que todas sus quimeras juntas. No podía creer lo que el doncel estaba confesando ahora. ¿Su ángel también había compartido las mismas inefables emociones que hicieron a su alma estremecer? ¿El señor se había apiadado de sus desgracias para dignarse a regalarle la más hermosa de las dichas capaz de ahuyentar las tinieblas de su decepcionado corazón?   

— Mi ángel…

Victor se sorprendió por lo trémula de su voz. Su emoción lo desbordaba por dentro y le hacía estremecer por su alegría en ciernes.

— Yuri… Puedes llamarme Yuri. — El joven gitano levantó por fin la mirada para ofrecerle la dicha de hundirse en el profundo mar de sus ojos.

El poeta estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre, cuando el doncel en cuestión le interrumpió.

— Quiero responder a la pregunta que me hiciste anoche…

Y Victor, ante la súbita idea que alumbró a su mente, tuvo que buscar un mueble para mantener su postura estable, más el gitano se le adelantó y lo sorprendió al tomar sus manos entre las suyas en un suave pero firme agarre.

— Creo que el hilo de nuestras vidas ha sido unido por los designios del destino, y me niego a ignorar la voz de mi corazón gitano, por eso… Quiero ser tu esposo, tu amante… Tu vida misma.

¡Oh, pero que bellas sonaban esas palabras siendo entonadas por la dulce voz de su adoración! Victor casi podía jurar que la suave cadencia de su voz se mezclaba armoniosamente con los gloriosos cantos nupciales de las campanas de Notre Dame. El presente y el futuro, unidos para crear la sinfonía más sublime que ni mil de sus mejores versos podrían alguna vez describir ni serles dignos de justicia.

Sí, cierto era que ya estaban casados, pero sólo ante los gitanos, el espíritu religioso del poeta jamás podría descansar tranquilo hasta que concertaran su unión ante los ojos de Dios. ¿Estaría su maestro dispuesto a oficiar la ceremonia? Le intimidaba bastante la idea de pedírselo al severo y duro hombre, pero el poeta dentro de su mente soñadora gustaba de pensar que el clérigo aceptaría su unión con un hijo de Egipto, siempre y cuando este le trajera felicidad a su vida, porque eso es lo que a su maestro le importaba, ¿No?

Un ligero apretón en sus manos le trajo de regreso al presente para recordarle que ahí, frente a él, tenía a una bella criatura que se deshacía en adorable nerviosismo a la espera de su respuesta.

— No… No sé qué decir. — Confesó, con una boba sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

Era bastante sorprendente… Victor, el poeta que amaba expresar grandes discursos siempre que la oportunidad se le presentase: No sabía que decir.

Se sentía envuelto en una espesa nube de reflexiones dentro de su mente, más sólo pudo vislumbrar una única verdad tras ellas: No existían palabras que pudiesen describir en su totalidad el mar de sensaciones que inundaba a su inexperto corazón.

El doncel, quien no recibió ninguna respuesta concreta, no pareció necesitar de alguna, pues la deslumbrante sonrisa que nació en sus labios le dijo al poeta que el gitano comprendía los sentimientos que se anidaban tiernamente en su corazón, al fin y al cabo, eran los mismos que moraban en el suyo.

— Existe una mejor forma de contestar a mi pregunta sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras… — Y de pronto, la pena en los ojos del gitano fue reemplazada por la emoción que suscitaba la idea de experimentar algo nuevo y desconocido.

El poeta sintió con vértigo como su ser entero era tomado sin piedad por una desenfrenada fiebre. Su corazón, enardecido por las palabras de su ángel, le incitaban a tomar con apuro el bello regalo que le ofrecían en un acto de sincera devoción, pero su mente se interpuso entre la conexión de sus deseos con sus acciones. No podía dejarse llevar por los impulsos desmedidos de sus pasiones, él había hecho una promesa, y no la rompería hasta estar seguro que ese fuese el deseo de su marido.

 — ¿Es ese tu verdadero deseo? — Victor miró al doncel con una seriedad poco usual en él. — ¿En verdad quieres…?

Pero antes de que el poeta pudiese terminar de formular sus preguntas, fue sorprendido al ser asaltado por unos impacientes labios que destilaban una embriagante pasión que Victor jamás había degustado de la copa de alguien más. El deseo se desbordaba anhelante de sus hambrientos labios, y el poeta, creía ser capaz de caer al borde del frenesí mismo.

Victor, aún embargado por los efectos de sus demandantes besos, no pudo evitar pensar lo increíble que era el que un joven “aparentemente virgen” pudiese desenvolverse de forma tan diestra en el complicado arte de fundir la miel de los labios entre dos amantes, más enseguida dejaba relegada la cuestión y se dedicaba a disfrutar del beber la savia de su boca.

De pronto, como si de una interrupción en el trasfondo de su mente se tratase, comenzó a escuchar el molesto sonido de un balido infernal, lo era porque ensombrecía la belleza del paraíso personal que se había creado entre los dos jóvenes amantes. Victor intentó ignorar el fastidioso sonido, pero los balidos cada vez tomaban mucha más fuerza, volviéndolos estridentes a un punto que empezó a colmar la paciencia del poeta. Él quería seguir besando a su ángel, acompañado con el único sonido que hacían sus labios al acariciarse, pero ese balido de Satanás se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Victor, en un último intento por ignorar aquel sonido, estrechó al doncel entre sus brazos, encerrándolo en un férreo abrazo, el cual, se volvía incluso mucho más apretado conforme los balidos aumentaban, hasta que llegó a su punto más álgido que, en vez de escuchar una queja entonada por la dulce voz de su nuevo amante, lo único que recibió a cambio fue el más estridente y horroroso balido que alguna vez en su vida pudiese haber escuchado.

Eso… Fue más que suficiente para descubrir la tragedia que se ocultaba tras su dicha.

— En verdad se llevan muy bien…

El poeta abrió abruptamente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz que tan bien conocía. Esperaba que su rostro fuese lo primero que llenara sus pupilas, pero la única imagen que llenó su visión fue la de una bonita cabra marrón que yacía sobre su pecho, mientras sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de su peludo cuerpo y su hocico… Unido a sus labios.

Se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo, más que el de sus ojos, quienes buscaron con desesperación una figura en especial, y pronto le encontró; allí, sentado en una silla cercana a él, y mirándolo con una mezcla entre la confusión y la curiosidad.

El poeta ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de experimentar todo el largo proceso que conlleva el analizar la situación y así, encajar la decepción de sus realizaciones internas. No, el pobre diablo sólo pudo soltar un grito aterrado, asustando al instante a la inocente cabra, quien se levantó apresurada para escapar, más en su huida, terminó por incrustar una de sus pezuñas en las costillas del poeta, haciendo que este volviera a exclamar, ahora de dolor, y en su defecto, que todo el ajetreo terminara por hacerlo caer del estrecho baúl para impactar de lleno en el duro y gélido suelo. 

De pronto, no sólo el duro golpe de su caída lo invadió, sino también inclementes punzadas de dolor que reinaban en el desorden de su cabeza; tenía una fuerte jaqueca, secuela de los desastrosos episodios de beber y no estar acostumbrado a ello.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡La desgracia me persigue! — Escondió su rostro en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a quejarse de una forma que no hacía mucho alarde de su aparente “madurez filosófica”.

Pero es que Victor aún no podía aceptar su realidad. Una parte racional de su mente se burlaba de la otra que era soñadora e ingenua; era más claro que el día, que aquel doncel no se entregaría al poeta de la noche a la mañana con una facilidad que no se miraba ni en los mitos griegos más fantásticos.

La vergüenza invadía al desgraciado poeta. No dejaba de pensar lo patético que fue, el confundir los posibles besos de su ángel con los de… Una cabra. 

¿Eso significaba que la cabra era más experimentada que el doncel? Ante este cuestionamiento que carecía de toda lógica y sentido, Victor contempló con bastante seriedad que quizás su maestro tenía razón y los versos lo estaban dejando más loco que cuerdo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome? — Preguntó, aún lacio en el suelo, y sin atreverse a cruzar miradas.

— Creo que lo suficiente para ver cómo le profesabas tu ardoroso amor a Vicchan. Estaría molesto contigo por haberte aprovechado de ella, si no fuese porque Vicchan parecía igual de encantada con tus atenciones.

Lo peor de todo es que el joven gitano decía todas estas palabras con una abrumadora honestidad. Quizás el único loco dentro de esa casa no se limitaba solamente al poeta.

— Por favor, te pido borres de tus memorias este penoso accidente. — Victor por fin encontró la entereza necesaria para levantarse del suelo y volver a entrar a su papel de diestro poeta y sabio filosofo. — He de admitir que la culpa la tiene ese endemoniado objeto de tortura hecho por el mismo Satanás. — Señaló al pobre baúl en cuestión. — La mente de los hombres es proclive al delirio, si el sueño es ultrajado por el yugo que representa un incomodo lecho.

Estuvo a punto de hacer otro intento para que el gitano lo aceptara en su cama (de la forma más moral e inocente que el lector pueda imaginarse), cuando observó como los indicios de esa característica mueca estaban naciendo en su rostro.

Lo había molestado con sus quejas, y pronto, el poeta buscó algo de interés para cambiar el tema e impedir que la condenada mueca terminara de tomar su lugar en las bellas facciones de su ángel.

Fue cuando reparó en las extrañas, por no decir, extravagantes, telas que el doncel mantenía entre sus brazos. Victor no podía distinguir de qué tipo de prenda se trataba, pero sí que podía ver los chillantes colores que prácticamente atentaban contra los ojos de todo aquel que lo viera.

Era un horrible patrón que intercalaba sin orden alguno el rojo y el amarillo más intenso y radiante que alguna vez hubiese visto, era como si ambos colores llevarán a cabo la más fiera de las peleas que ni siquiera podrían compararse con las épicas batallas narradas en la Ilíada.

— ¿Dejarás el baile para regresar a España y dedicarte a las corridas de toros?

Bien… Esa no había sido la forma más audaz de salir de un aprieto que Victor alguna vez hubiese ideado, pero le valió de igual manera para impedir la aparición de la mueca y que en su lugar la confusión se formara en el rostro del doncel.

— Oh ¿Te refieres a esto? — El gitano extendió la prenda para dejarle ver que en realidad se trataba de una **casaca**.

La casaca más horrible que el poeta haya visto en su vida, si le permitían decir.

— En realidad la traje para ti. — Aclaró, aumentando el horror de Victor a niveles inimaginables.

— ¿Para mí? — Enfatizó el poeta, quien anhelaba haber escuchado mal.

— Sí. Siendo sinceros, tu ropa ha visto mejores tiempos que los de ahora y el inclemente frío que recorre las calles no perdona a ninguno de nosotros.

Yuri estaba expresando su más sincera preocupación por si el poeta sufría debido al cruel frío en las calles. No había podido evitar el reparar en lo miserables y raídas que estaban sus ropas, y el sólo imaginar que el hombre saldría a las calles con aquel viejo blusón con más agujeros que una colmena, le hizo sentir una punzada de compasión por el pobre desgraciado. Por lo que ahora, le ofrecía de la forma más genuina e inocente aquella prenda que le protegería de los gélidos vientos.

Lamentamos mucho el tener que decir que nuestro poeta se encontraba tan horrorizado por la idea de ponerse esa espantosa prenda, que no fue capaz de ver la preocupación que le provocaba al doncel, ni mucho menos, vislumbrar que estaba siendo objeto de un humilde acto de compasión.

— Me arriesgaré al preguntar, pero… ¿En qué sucio recoveco olvidado de la mano de Dios encontraste eso?

Tampoco fue capaz de ver la fugaz expresión de molestia que surcó el rostro del gitano ante el tono despectivo en su voz. Yuri no era ningún ignorante, y podía saber muy bien cuando alguien despreciaba sus buenas intenciones. Aun así, decidió no mostrar su verdadero humor, pues en su mente tenía una mejor idea, guardada justo para el ingrato poeta.

— Desde muy temprano fui a visitar a mi gente a la Corte de los Milagros. Fue muy lamentable, pero uno de mis hermanos murió esta madrugada. En su lecho de muerte, pidió que sus posesiones fuesen destinadas a las almas más desafortunadas que la suya, y fue así como me terminaron dando esta casaca especialmente para ti.

Victor no tardó en hacer alarde de su dramática naturaleza al reaccionar al instante de esa desagradable confesión.

— ¡No me pondré las ropas de un muerto!  

Podrán comprender el regocijo que invadió al joven gitano cuando observó en primera fila como el rostro de Victor se deformaba en una muy graciosa mueca que demostraba el espanto y horror encarnado.

— ¡Era mentira! ¿En verdad crees que un truhan donaría su ropa, incluso después de muerto? — El doncel no pudo evitar el comenzar a reír por la divertida reacción de un alarmado poeta. — Como sé que no tienes ni una sola moneda en tu bolsa, salí desde temprano para comprarte esto. 

Y por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle recordar el estado miserable de su bolsa. No es que el gitano fuese mezquino, pero el obvio rechazo del poeta hacia su ofrenda le había herido más de lo que esperaba.

— Esta no es la ropa que un poeta debería llevar. — Continuó quejándose, todavía sin ser consciente de lo que estaba causando en el doncel.

— ¿Los poetas visten ropa sucia y raída? ¿Qué los diferencia de un mendigo entonces?

— Al menos Homero fue mendigo en algún momento de su vida ¡Con esto pareceré un bufón!

— Mejor bufón que mendigo ¿No? Además, pensé que ustedes los poetas gustaban de las comedias.

Victor enmudeció ante el sacrilegio que escuchó salir de los labios del gitano, jamás hubiese pensado que una voz tan hermosa pudiese entonar palabras tan desagradables y ofensivas como esas ¡Su ángel lo estaba comparando con un bufón!

El poeta hubiese explotado de nuevo ante el horrible improperio lanzado en su cara, si no fuese porque era precisamente su ángel, quien había empuñado la daga para darle el golpe de gracia a su moribunda dignidad.

Victor tenía que ser sincero y aceptar que toda cólera que se encendía cual hoguera lista para calcinar, se apagaba en el mismo instante en que sus ojos bebían la imagen de la bella criatura, que sí, se burlaba cínicamente en sus narices, pero el poeta se hallaba incapaz de despotricar frente a un ser tan puro como ese.

El doncel no merecía ser objeto de gritos ni reclamos, mucho menos de bruscos tratos, más bien, el gitano suscitaba en las personas la sensación, casi la obligación, de tratarle con cuidado y devoción, como si fuese el cristal más hermoso, pero también el más frágil de todos.

— Mi ángel… — Victor comenzó, con la voz más suave y dócil que pudo lograr. — Me temo que yo sólo escribo comedias, más no las actúo, y si he de ser sincero, diré que prefiero las desgracias que protagonizan las tragedias que las bromas y comparaciones burdas y vulgares que hacen gala de presencia en las comedias. Agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento, y me siento halagado por ello, más tendré que declinar para no atentar contra la humilde profesión que ejerzo con orgullo.

El incauto poeta creía que esa era la mejor forma de manejar su obvio rechazo hacia la condenada casaca, pero se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al ver como el doncel apretaba con tembloroso agarre la prenda en cuestión, mientras sus ojos estaban tomando un peligroso brillo que, desgraciadamente Victor conocía muy bien.

— Sí, supongo que no puedo hacer mucho contra eso. No… No importa. No tienes por qué aceptarlo si no quieres…

Yuri luchaba con fiereza por no demostrar que le había afectado el rechazo del poeta. Por alguna razón, le era mucho más hiriente cuando este intentaba ser amable y educado al negar su regalo, que cuando se mostraba arrogante y desagradecido.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién le dijo que debía preocuparse por el hombre? El sujeto en cuestión ni siquiera se lo pidió, y ahí estaba él, de todas formas haciéndose un lio por la situación e incluso buscando una solución para el evidente problema que aquejaría al poeta.

El joven estaba molesto, pero consigo mismo. Él ya sabía que no todos los buenos actos eran vistos con los mismos ojos y que por tal, podía predecir algo como la reacción del poeta, entonces ¿Por qué debía de afectarle?

Aún así, Yuri no usaría ese momento para examinar las emociones de su corazón, ahora lo importante era no demostrarle al hombre que lo había lastimado, lo que quizás ya era demasiado tarde a juzgar por la expresión consternada en el rostro del poeta y sus siguientes acciones.

— Pero tienes razón, el frío es inclemente por estas fechas, y no perdona ni al poeta, ni al bufón, y mucho menos al mendigo ¿Qué diferencia hay entonces? ¡Ninguna! — Y pronto tomó de los brazos del gitano la prenda de la discordia.

Yuri había estado a punto de decirle que no era necesario que se exigiera a sí mismo para complacerlo y no hacerle sentir mal, pero se quedó congelado en su sitio al observar lo que ahora estaba haciendo el poeta.

— ¡N-No te desnudes aquí! —Exclamó, alarmado y avergonzado en ambas partes, mientras se volteaba para no ver el pecho desnudo del otro hombre.

Suponemos que el grito del doncel fue lo bastante estridente, pues la cabra comenzó a balar asustada al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la vivienda fue azotada para dejar entrar a una persona que había corrido frenética al escuchar todo aquel escándalo.

— ¡Yuri, estás…! — La persona en cuestión observó en silencio la sugestiva escena ante él, y los hilos dentro de su mente no tardaron en anudarse en una rápida conclusión. — ¡Te dije que lo mejor era catarlo! ¡Me alegra que me hicieras caso! — Celebró encantado el mejor amigo del gitano.

Pichit tenía pensado visitarlo para obtener información sobre la interesante noche de bodas y como esta había finalizado, pero nunca esperó encontrar tan favorecedor panorama al instante de abrir la puerta. Debía ser su día de suerte.

— ¡Tú, ponte tu ropa de nuevo! — Ordenó el gitano, aún negándose a la idea de ver al poeta en paños menores. — Y Pichit… Esto no es lo que parece, deja de saltar a conclusiones apresuradas.

El joven en cuestión se decepcionó por la manera en que amigo había aniquilado sus ilusiones, sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— Ya puedes mirar hacia acá, mi ángel. — Avisó Victor, después de volver a ponerse su raído blusón. — Aunque no entiendo tu espanto ¿Acaso no somos como dos hermanos? Pensé que entre hermanos era normal el mostrar el lienzo de nuestra piel en todo su esplendor.

El doncel volteó, aliviado de que el poeta no mintiera, pero no tardó en fulminarlo con la más letal de sus miradas después de observar la boba sonrisa que surcaba sus labios. Tal parecía, le era bastante entretenida su pudorosa e inocente reacción.

— Deja de decir necedades y escucha lo que ahora te diré. — Tomó una seria postura para contrarrestar la despreocupada actitud del poeta. — No sólo te conseguí esa ropa para que cambiaras las viejas. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero creo que la persona que se ha paseado por los recovecos olvidados de la mano de Dios, has sido tú; estás muy sucio y apestas. — Y dicho esta fatal declaración, colocó en su mano un jabón que tenía guardado especialmente para él. — Si te vas a poner esas prendas, tendrás que darte un baño primero, o ni siquiera te permitiré yacer en ese endemoniado objeto de tortura que tanto dices odiar.

Tanto Victor como Pichit se quedaron anonadados por la imagen que tenían ante ellos; el poeta, abrumado por la manera en que su ángel podía no sólo cautivar, sino también hacerse temer, y Pichit, maravillado por la capacidad de su amigo para hacer valer su voluntad con firme actitud.

Desgraciadamente, nuestro poeta era lo suficientemente obtuso como para replicar.

— Pero el agua del río debe estar congelada ¡Mi cuerpo no soportará tal suplicio! — Se quejó.

Aunque Victor tenía razón en que el agua estaba casi congelada, había exagerado al decir que no sería capaz de aguantarlo.

— No parecía preocuparte mucho el frío cuando rechazaste las prendas.

Pichit, quien había observado en silencio la curiosa e interesante interacción de ambos jóvenes, decidió que era el momento adecuado para intervenir y así salvar al poeta antes de que se hundiera mucho más con sus palabras.

— Vamos, Yuri tiene razón; necesitas un baño. — Y prácticamente lo fue sacando del lugar a base de empujones.

Victor había llegado hasta el umbral de la puerta, resignado a su encuentro con el agua fría cuando no pudo evitar soltar una de sus últimas ocurrencias.

— Pero este jabón no es de uno de tus hermanos epilépticos ¿Verdad?

Podrán entender que la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue la de un portazo en la cara.

— No me puedes negar que el hombre es muy gracioso. — Declaró Pichit, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, todavía víctima de la escena protagonizada por el poeta.

— Y me dijo que no era un bufón, vaya cosa.

Fue a sentarse en una de las sillas, siendo seguido por Vicchan, quien descansó su cabeza en su regazó para que el joven comenzará a darle ausentes caricias, pues de pronto había entrado nuevamente a ese estado de profunda ensoñación que sus recuerdos le evocaban.

— No me digas… ¿Estás pensando en ese capitán que conociste anoche? — Pichit fue a sentarse frente a él, mientras intentaba no mostrar el disgusto que le provocaba el ver a su amigo ensimismado en sus ingenuas ilusiones de recién enamorado.

 — Anoche volvió a aparecer en mis sueños… — Soltó un profundo suspiro, atrapado en la bruma de sus fantasías. — Fueron bastantes años los que tuve ese sueño, pero fue hasta hace poco que pude conocer el rostro de mi caballero.

Pichit permaneció en silencio al escuchar las palabras que su amigo casi lanzaba entre suspiros embelesados. Si era sincero, jamás lo había visto en un estado como ese, conocía la naturaleza de aquel sueño, y Pichit estaba casi seguro que era de índole profético, pero no por eso significaba que tenía que estar ligado a su buena fortuna. Los sueños no sólo se habían creado para brindar destellos de un prospero futuro, a veces, también eran señales de advertencia enviadas por los dioses cuando llegaban a sentirse apiadados de un infortunado destino.

— Crees que ese hombre es aquel que está unido a tu destino, pero ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?

Ante este cuestionamiento, Yuri tuvo que romper toda ensoñación para impactarse con su cruel realidad. Había estado tan absorto imaginando un prospero futuro a lado de su capitán, que olvidó prestarle atención al problema que aquejaba a su presente; No tenía ni idea de donde estaba el amor de su vida.

— No creo que importe. — Ignoró el problema al instante. — Si nuestros destinos están unidos, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para volvernos a encontrar, y cuando eso ocurra… No dudaré en aferrarme a mi destino.

Yuri no dejaría que cuestiones tan triviales como esas llegaran a mermar el bello lecho en el cual yacían sus ilusiones. Le fue fácil el dejar todo en manos del destino; él había sido quien lo llevó a los brazos de su caballero para conocerlo, y sabía, que sería ese mismo destino quien se encargaría de volver a unir sus caminos, sólo que esta vez… Sería para siempre. 

El doncel no sabía dónde estaba su destinado, pero podía estar seguro que donde sea que estuviese su capitán, este… También pensaba en él con la ilusión que todo nuevo amor hace nacer en el corazón de la humanidad.

                                                          *************

Para el deleite de quien también quería saber donde se encontraba dicho capitán, nos tomaremos la molestia de cambiar de escenario e ir hasta una lujosa vivienda, en la **plaza de Parvis**.

Allí encontramos a nuestro personaje en cuestión, quien por cierto, se encontraba de un humor jubiloso, aunque no precisamente por las razones que el gitano presumía.

— Era una docena de ladrones, o esos fueron al menos los que alcancé a contar, quizás eran más. Cualquiera hubiese salido huyendo para dejar a su suerte a ese doncel, pero tuvo a su favor que me encontraba haciendo la ronda nocturna para que mi valía le salvase de su destino a manos de esos bribones.

Por supuesto, el oficial Jean Jacques Leroy, se hallaba haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaban, además de pasar su tiempo en las tabernas y disfrutar de conquistas fáciles: Pavonearse ante un crédulo público.

Y más si ese grupo se trataba de la viuda madame Aloîse de Gondelaurier y su bello y virtuoso hijo Yuri, quien la buena fortuna, o más bien, los deseos de su señora madre, habían tenido a bien de comprometerlo con lo que ella creía, era el mejor partido que se podía encontrar en todo París; un joven apuesto, capitán de los arqueros del rey, que contaba con un futuro prometedor en el ejercito, gracias a su impecable desempeño y una valentía sin igual de la que dicho joven no dudaba en hacer alarde sin atisbo alguno de humildad.

— ¡Oh, por la Virgen! ¡Eso debió ser muy peligroso! Podrías haber perdido la vida en esa justa, pero no me sorprende que salieras airoso sin rasguño alguno, era lo menos que podía esperar de un capitán de tu talla.

En efecto, madame Aloîse estaba tan entusiasmada por la idea de ver a su hijo casado con tal personaje, que prefirió quedarse con el barniz que lo bañaba en la superficie en vez de tallar un poco y descubrir que la figura de oro no era más que corriente cobre.

— Hijo ¿No tienes nada que decir? Tu prometido acaba de contarnos sus valerosas hazañas como soldado, incluso se puso en peligro por salvar a… ¿A quién dices que salvaste, maese Jean Jacques?  

— Era un joven doncel, aunque por su vestimenta puedo decir que se trataba de un gitano, aún así, eso no le quitaba lo bonito que era.

El oficial se dio cuenta de su desliz demasiado tarde, el imprudente comentario ya había escapado de su mente para ser expresado por su inoportuna lengua.

Si había una razón por la que siempre ponía en duda el visitar la casa de su prometido, era definitivamente la poca confianza que tenía en su capacidad por mantener en alto la fachada de educado caballero y así no mostrarle a tan selectas presencias que en realidad ocultaba la vulgaridad que caracteriza a todo hombre mancillado por la vida militar.    

Madame Aloîse era lo suficientemente obtusa para no percibir el error cometido por el hombre, pero caso contrario era su hijo, quien parecía tener la agudeza que a su madre tanto le faltaba.

— Muy interesante es todo lo que nos has contado, pero… ¿No es inusual la imagen de ladrones atentando contra un zíngaro? Creo que es de conocimiento general que ambos grupos se consideran hermanos entre sí, después de todo son parías para el pueblo, por diferente razón, pero parías al fin y al cabo. Si me permites decir, me parece algo inverosímil tu relato.

El joven doncel no tenía piedad alguna al momento de expresar sus desdeñosos comentarios, cada uno eran como filosas dagas envenenadas, dispuestas a destrozar las débiles mentiras del oficial.

— ¡Yuri! ¿Cómo puedes dudar del honor de tu prometido? Todos los días él pone su vida en riesgo para cuidar a los buenos ciudadanos de París del crimen que corrompen nuestras calles. — Su madre lo amonestó, indignada por el tan acertado comentario del joven pero nada ingenuo doncel.

El muchacho en cuestión, no tenía intención alguna de aventurarse en una discusión sin sentido ni final con su crédula madre. Ya habían sido tantas las que acontecieron cuando el joven logró discernir la verdadera dirección de su no muy prospero futuro que había terminado por elegir una resignada postura hacia su inminente destino.

— No se preocupe por ello, madame. Sé que mi adorable prometido no lo dice con malicia alguna, hasta encuentro cautivante su sentido agudo para cuestionar todo lo que se le ponga en frente. — Intervino el capitán, quien ya también se encontraba hastiado de tener que presenciar ese tipo de escenas y en su lugar sólo poder dar amables sonrisas.

Al joven capitán le gustaría mucho recordar cuales fueron los desafortunados sucesos que terminaron por condenarlo bajo el yugo que le imponía el compromiso con el caprichoso y refinado doncel.

Por supuesto que su actitud había sido totalmente diferente cuando sus padres concertaron la unión y le presentaron a quien sería su prometido. A la primera impresión, Jean no encontraba razón alguna para quejarse del joven al que lo habían unido.

Yuri era un doncel que emanaba de sí una armoniosa aura de distinción y elegancia, aunado a una encantadora belleza que se le asemejaba bastante a las figuras femeninas de la antigua Grecia; los más rubios y sedosos cabellos coronaban su cabeza y su piel era el más blanco de los lienzos, donde ningún otro color tenía el atrevimiento de mancillar su pulcritud.

El joven era un ser hermoso por donde se le viera, e incluso el capitán creyó que su alma era de la naturaleza que él más amaba en sus conquistas; ingenua, sumisa e inocente. Por supuesto que el oficial se encontraba extasiado por aquel regalo de los dioses, dicho doncel parecía la imagen encarnada de todos sus deseos, tanto en apariencia como espíritu.

Así lo siguió pensando por un corto periodo de tiempo en que disfrutó la tarea de cortejar al doncel y así maravillarse por las tiernas e inexpertas reacciones que su galantería provocaban en él, hasta que fue notando como poco a poco la actitud de su prometido fue transmutando; de una criatura sumisa e ingenua, a un frígido demonio sin compasión, quien no dudaba en lanzar comentarios desdeñosos a su persona y mirarlo con lo más selecto de su amargo desprecio. 

Aún no estaba totalmente desilusionado con el doncel, a veces podía capturarlo cuando este le miraba en secreto, y también era capaz de notar el tímido brillo que inundaban sus pupilas cuando el oficial tenía a bien de hacer un comentario tierno y galante. Esos pequeños fragmentos que habían quedado del doncel que tanto le había cautivado, aún hacían que la esperanza del capitán siguiera viva antes de extinguirse por completo.

Pero no se confundan… Eso no significaba que nuestro ilustre oficial dejara de gustar de ir a todo tipo de burdeles para dispersar su amor y retozar en la cama con alguna moza cálida y dispuesta a darle lo que el doncel jamás le daría hasta hallarse casados ante Dios.

Desgraciadamente, nuestro personaje jamás fue capaz de discernir la verdadera razón tras el “extraño” cambio en su prometido.

Yuri había caído rendido al encanto inicial que Jean irradiaba como si de un sol abrazador se tratase, incluso el pobre doncel llegó a creerse envuelto en las redes del amor gracias a su prometido, pero no existe mentira que perdure para siempre, y Yuri, fue capaz de ver tras su débil fachada para descubrir lo que allí ocultaba de los demás.

Primero había iniciado con las inconstantes visitas en su hogar, con la excusa de sus ocupaciones en el ejército. Se suponía que los primeros meses después de concertado el compromiso eran los más importantes para afianzar los lazos mediante el complicado arte del cortejo, y aunque este había iniciado muy bien, haciendo uso de su galante porte y la destreza en sus maneras, Yuri no podía evitar el sentirse molesto al saber que era fácilmente relegado por su prometido. 

También había sido lo suficientemente observador para notar el desagrado que su madre y su ambiente frecuentemente suscitaba en el hombre, y aunque este creyera que era capaz de esconderlo, a los ojos de Yuri nada de esto se escapaba. Por no mencionar también las incontables veces que, dando paseos por las plazas, atrapó a su prometido dedicándole inmorales miradas a una bella doncella o doncel, incluso podía jurar que fue capaz de ver como alguno de ellos le regresaba el gesto con descarada coquetería como si fuesen íntimos en realidad.

Todo eso y muchas otras cosas más que al doncel le dolería volver a enumerar, conformaban sus razones del porque el encanto con que el hombre lo había cautivado en su inicio, fue rompiéndose poco a poco, como una hermosa falacia que esconde tras de sí una desagradable verdad. 

Sólo desearía que aquella verdad dejara de herir a su ya decepcionado corazón. El hombre era un libro de bella portada pero de insulso contenido, y Yuri se odiaba a sí mismo al descubrir que aunque su mente rechazaba leer sus frívolas letras, su corazón aún se mantenía hechizado por la primera impresión de su engañosa portada.

— Pero no he dicho la mejor parte…

La voz del verdugo de sus sentimientos, sacó al joven Yuri de sus cavilaciones, las cuales se estaban tornando cada vez más sombrías y desalentadoras.

— Todos esos ladrones eran liderados por el monstruo que funge como campanero de Notre Dame. Algo espantoso y desagradable a la vista, ninguno de mis hombres se atrevió a enfrentarse al demonio jorobado ese, así que terminé haciéndome cargo de él yo solo. — Concluyó el capitán, haciendo alarde de su intrépido arrojo.

— ¡Oh, ese horrible monstruo jorobado! Ya sabía yo que su espíritu era tan maligno como su apariencia. Le hemos pedido al archidiácono que expulse a ese impío de Lucifer de la santidad de nuestra catedral, pero el hombre siempre se niega. No por nada lo tachan de brujo…

— Pues madame, me complace decirle que esa perversa bestia está siendo juzgada en este preciso instante por el señor **preboste**. Tenga por seguro que hoy tendremos una entretenida ejecución en la plaza de Grève, o al menos, un buen apaleamiento público, de cualquier forma, veremos a ese monstruo expiar sus pecados.

Yuri hace mucho que se había aislado de la plática que mantenían su madre y su prometido, poco le importaba si iban a colgar a alguien o no, lo que parecía ser el caso contrario en madame Aloîse, quien se emocionaba ante la expectativa de presenciar como hacían escarmentar al horrible campanero de Notre Dame.

*************

Para regocijo de la ilustre viuda de Gondelaurier, las palabras de su futuro yerno no distaban para nada de la realidad, y en ese preciso instante se encontraban juzgando a un desdichado monstruo en la magistratura.

La sala era pequeña, abovedada y baja; al fondo se veía una mesa con el emblema de flor de lis, y un gran sillón de madera de roble que pertenecía al preboste y que permanecía vacío; y a la izquierda un escabel para el auditor, maese Florian. Abajo se hallaba el escribano garabateando y al frente estaba el pueblo.

Hemos de aclarar, por la importancia de este hecho, que maese Florian contaba con un ligero defecto para un auditor; era sordo. Claro que él hombre se las había ingeniado para que esta falta jamás fuese notada por ninguno de los presentes durante las incontables audiencias que se llevaban a cabo.

La razón tras su éxito era bastante sencilla, y es que para todo juez era fundamental el tener un aspecto de estar atento en las audiencias y nunca dejar que ningún ruido lo distraiga de sus tareas. Es comprensible entonces que, maese Florian, siendo sordo, desempeñara dicho papel de manera formidable por sobre todos los demás. 

Por otro lado, había en el auditorio formando parte del público, cierto estudiante que conocemos bien, ese que era mucho más fácil de encontrar en cualquier lugar de París excepto en las cátedras de sus profesores.

Se trataba del hermano del archidiácono, Christophe, quien se hallaba en compañía de uno de sus amigos, mientras ambos se entretenían riéndose de los pobres desdichados que iban pasando uno a uno al estrado para ser juzgados.

— ¡Virgen santa, cuantas mozas! — Llamó la atención de su amigo, mientras señalaba burlón a cada una de las mujeres que iban pasando para ser juzgadas. — ¡Son como ovejitas una tras otra! ¡Ambioise Lécuyère! ¡Isabeau la Peynette! ¡Bérarde Gironin! ¡A fe mía que me las conozco a todas! ¡Y han sido multadas con diez sueldos parisinos! ¡Espero y eso les enseñe a llevar cinturón dorado!

Y así se mantuvo el revoltoso estudiante, mofándose de todos los que pasaban al estrado, hasta que llegó alguien en especial que llamó su atención.

— ¿A quién traen ahora? ¿Un jabalí? ¡Y uno bien grande! ¡Por Hércules! Si es nuestro príncipe de ayer, nuestro papa de los locos, nuestro campanero, nuestro tuerto y nuestro cojo y nuestra mueca ¡Si es Quasimodo…!  

Y en efecto se trataba de Quasimodo, atado, liado, vigilado, agarrotado y bien guardado. El pobre diablo no entendía en su totalidad la situación en la que se encontraba, por tal, sólo se mantenía con una expresión triste surcando la deformidad de su rostro, silencioso y tranquilo.

Pronto la audiencia dio inicio, y para regocijo de ciertos estudiantes y de todo el público en general, pudieron disfrutar de burlarse al presenciar como maese Florian le hacía preguntas a Quasimodo, quien al ser sordo no contestaba, pero que maese Florian, también sordo, daba por hecho que el jorobado respondía y por tal razón pasaba a la siguiente pregunta, para burla y diversión de todos los presentes.

El auditor, aunque sordo, fue capaz de darse cuenta de las risas que llenaban el recinto, y este, pensando que era debido a las respuestas de Quasimodo, comenzó a tomarle una desmedida cólera al que según él, era el causante de que todos los demás se burlaran de su persona.

Por si las cosas no pudiesen ponerse más que entretenidas para el divertido público, el señor preboste hizo acto de aparición y de igual manera que maese Florian, comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Quasimodo, las cuales, el desdichado monstruo confundía y respondía exactamente con las mismas respuestas que hubiesen calzado a la perfección con las preguntas antes hechas por maese Florian.

— ¿Qué has hecho para estar aquí, rufián?

El pobre diablo, suponiendo que el preboste le preguntaba su nombre, rompió el silencio y respondió con una voz ronca y gutural.

— Quasimodo.

La respuesta no tenía sentido alguno para la pregunta, por lo que las desenfrenadas risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar para resonar estridentes en toda la sala, lo cual, hizo que la furia del preboste se encendiera, y encolerizado comenzó a gritarle.

— ¿También te burlas de mí, pícaro sinvergüenza?

— Campanero de Notre Dame. — Respondió Quasimodo, creyendo que tenía que explicar quién era.

— Así que campanero. — Tenemos que anunciarle al lector, que aquella mañana el señor preboste no se había levantado con el mejor humor posible, así que su furia no necesitaba siquiera que fuese incitada por las extrañas respuestas. — ¡Yo haré que te den un carillón de latigazos en el lomo por las calles de París! ¿Me entiendes ahora, truhan?

— Si lo que quiere es conocer mi edad, — Dijo Quasimodo. — Creo que hago los veinte años para San Martín.

Esa había sido la última ofensa que el preboste necesitó para colmar su paciencia y reventar de furia en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te burlas del preboste, miserable? Señores sargentos de vara, llévenme a este bribón a la picota de la plaza de Grève y azótenle durante una hora. ¡Por Dios que me las va a pagar!

El escribano se puso a redactar la sentencia.

— ¡Por las barbas de Cristo! ¡Ya lo creo que está bien juzgado! — Exclamó desde su rincón el joven estudiante Christophe.

El preboste escuchó esa injuria hacia lo sagrado y volviéndose hacia Quasimodo, lo miró con sus ojos centellantes en cólera.

— Creo que este bribón ha dicho por las barbas de Cristo. Escribano, añada doce denarios parisinos de multa por blasfemar y que se dé la mitad a la obra de San Eustaquio, pues tengo devoción especial a este santo.

En pocos minutos la sentencia quedó redactada. El escribano la presento al preboste y este puso su sello en ella para salir y continuar su visita por los otros auditorios. Estaría de más decir que después de aquello, el preboste se encontraba de un humor lo bastante “especial” como para llenar ese día todas las prisiones de París. 

Christophe y su amigo se reían a cuerda suelta por la manera tan graciosa en que los hechos se habían desenvuelto para concluir en la desgracia del jorobado, quien miraba todo el panorama en una extraña mezcla de indiferencia y confusión.

El escribano sintió una punzada de compasión al escuchar la sentencia del pobre diablo que, movido por la esperanza de poder rebajarle algo de la pena, llamó la atención de maese Florian y le dijo al oído, mientras señalaba a Quasimodo:

— Señor, esté hombre está sordo.

Esperaba que maese Florian comprendiese la situación y lo injusto que había sido el desenlace de su audiencia, más el hombre no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, y como deseaba dar la impresión de oír, respondió:

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! Eso es otra cosa; no sabía yo eso: una hora más de picota en ese caso.

Y firmó la sentencia modificada en este sentido.

— Eso está más que bien, por fin ese zopenco de Florian hizo algo bueno. — Dijo Christophe, quien jamás le había tenido aprecio alguno al jorobado, siendo todo lo contrario, el objeto de su desagrado y resentimiento. — A ver si eso le enseña a no maltratar a la gente. 

*************

Regresamos nuevamente al escenario que abrió este capítulo, y nos sentimos muy contentos de informarles que nuestro poeta no murió congelado después de bañarse en el río. Aunque quizás dicho poeta prefería que así hubiese sido, después de verse a sí mismo convertido en la viva imagen de un miserable bufón.

Victor caminó con paso cabizbajo de regreso a la vivienda del gitano; deseaba con fervor que el mantener su cabeza baja escondiera lo suficiente su rostro para que nadie le reconociera. Ya le era suficiente el que las personas le pudiesen señalar como el poeta fracasado que escribió el misterio que se presentó ayer, como para que también decidieran llamarle: Victor Nikiforov, el poeta fracasado y recién iniciado bufón. Definitivamente todos saltarían a la conclusión de que había abandonado la poesía para buscar mejor suerte interpretando burdas comedias.

Si el frío no fuese insoportable, y su ángel no hubiera estado al borde de las lágrimas ante su cruel rechazo, el poeta definitivamente hubiese preferido seguir portando sus viejas ropas. Seguía pensando que era mejor la imagen de un vagabundo que la de un bufón, pero tendría que resignarse. No quería volver a ver esa expresión desconsolada en el bonito rostro de su ángel.

Y si tenía que convertirse en un bufón para lograrlo, pues que así sea.

Pronto llegó a la vivienda, y se sintió honestamente tocado al ver como ambos gitanos se encontraban afuera de la casa, esperándolo.

O quizás sólo había sido porque el amigo de su esposo deseaba ver el resultado de un buen baño y un muy necesario cambio de vestuario.

Y Pichit se enorgulleció del buen ojo que tenía para analizar al ganado; el hombre que estaba frente a él, distaba abismalmente con el andrajoso que conoció ayer. Con su rostro desprovisto de toda suciedad y su cabello limpio y peinado cuidadosamente, dejaba apreciar con mayor facilidad que su mejor amigo se había casado con un hombre muy apuesto.

Quizás lo único que estropeaba la maravillosa vista era esa horrible casaca que hizo que Pichit frunciera el ceño y mostrara todo su desagrado en su rostro. Aquella ropa definitivamente no le quedaba nada bien al poeta, y cualquiera que lo viese, seguramente repararía mucho más en el desfile de chillones colores que portaba que en las agraciadas facciones de su rostro.

No tardó mucho en dirigir su vista hacia el culpable de ese atentado contra la belleza natural para así reprocharle lo maligna de sus acciones.

— Yuri ¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor que ese disfraz de bufón? — Le recriminó, con toda la indignación que Victor ya no era capaz de expresar por miedo a lastimar los sentimientos del doncel.

— No le veo nada de malo. — Contestó con indiferencia. — A mí me parece que le queda bien.

Pichit no creyó ni una sola de las palabras de Yuri. Era obvio que el doncel sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se debía ser de muy baja inteligencia para no notar lo mal que encajaba esa ropa con cierto poeta que en realidad era bastante apuesto. Aquello le trajo de repente una idea, o más bien, la verdadera razón que había tras las acciones de su amigo.

— Le compraste esa horrible casaca para que nadie pusiera sus ojos en él, ¿Verdad? — Le susurró al oído lo más bajo posible para que Victor no escuchara. — ¿No me digas que estabas preocupado porque te dije que cualquier doncel o doncella estaría interesado en él?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Exclamó con sobresalto y se separó lo suficiente para que tanto Pichit como Victor admiraran el intenso color carmín que inundó a su sorprendido rostro.

Aunque Yuri no consideraba esa acusación como cierta, reaccionó tal y como si hubiese sido atrapado en sus verdaderas intenciones, y eso hizo que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en los labios de Pichit. 

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — Preguntó el poeta, confundido por la extraña reacción del gitano.

— Nada en especial. — Le restó importancia para alivio de Yuri. — Lo que me recuerda, nos conocimos ayer pero no nos presentamos. Me llamo Pichit y soy el mejor amigo de Yuri.

Le extendió su mano y Victor no dudó en tomarla para estrecharla. De todas las desagradables personas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer en la Corte de los Milagros, aquel joven era el único que le transmitía confianza y le hacía pensar que podían simpatizar con bastante facilidad.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy…

— Victor Nikiforov, poeta, filósofo y autor de epitalamios. — Le interrumpió Pichit. — Así fue como te presentaste en la Corte de los Milagros. De una forma muy ilustre, por cierto.

El poeta sintió como el sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle en las sienes, a la vez que un inoportuno calor encendía el color de sus mejillas. Definitivamente no quería que nadie le recordara aquel patético episodio que tuvo la desventura de protagonizar en ese nido de ratas. Lo único que agradecía era el hecho de que su ángel había llegado sólo hasta el final de la obra, aunque posiblemente fue ese el momento más álgido de su humillación.

— No te preocupes, anoche me divertí mucho gracias a ti, pero no creí necesario intervenir, pude predecir que tu vida estaba fuera de peligro.

Ante estas palabras, la curiosidad del poeta despertó, y no dudó en preguntar para confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¿Tienes el don de la visión? — Preguntó con bastante interés.

Oh, si su maestro lo estuviese viendo en estos instantes seguramente se desharía en reproches y sermones para el poeta. El hombre siempre le había regañado por su imprudente naturaleza que pecaba en demasía por ser fácilmente atraído a las redes de la curiosidad. Según el clérigo, la curiosidad y la lujuria eran las madres de todos los males, quienes se encargaban de tentar al espíritu para despojarlo de toda virtud.

— Sí, en efecto. — Respondió Pichit. — En realidad me dedico a leer el futuro en las líneas de las manos. ¿Te gustaría conocer tu futuro?

Pichit vio una gran oportunidad para husmear un poco en los planes del destino, pero al tomar la mano del poeta este la alejó al instante, impidiendo que el joven pudiese contestar las preguntas que rondaban en su mente.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó Victor, al notar que había sido algo brusco. — Me provoca bastante curiosidad, pero sólo eso. Soy un hombre de ciencia, no creo en la quiromancia.

Cierto gitano que estaba escuchando la conversación en silencio, sintió como si hubiese sido pinchado por la molestia en cuanto escuchó la confesión del poeta. ¿Quién se creía el hombre para desprestigiar el arte de la quiromancia? Yuri era una persona muy creyente de esas prácticas, como todo gitano, y que el poeta le restara veracidad sólo le recordó que era un burgués como cualquier otro.

— Si ya viste lo que deseabas, Pichit, me iré de una vez.

La confusión que tomó las facciones del poeta fue casi motivo para retratarlas en una pintura, o al menos eso creyó Pichit. Seguramente le había descolocado bastante ver como “su esposo” se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para adentrarse en las calles de París. Llevaba su pandero y a su fiel cabra, así que seguramente iba en busca de una plaza colmada de público para bailar y ganar algunas monedas.

— ¿Qué esperas? Ve tras él. — Y como si de un Deja Vu se tratase, Pichit empujó al poeta en la dirección donde la figura del gitano aún se notaba.

Victor no preguntó demasiado sobre su extraña actitud, ya que él también quería seguirlo y estar a su lado todo lo que fuese posible. Acompañarle durante sus bailes por las plazas significaba que muchas personas lo notarían e incluso podría tener la mala suerte de ser reconocido por alguien, pero el poeta se creyó capaz de hacer el sacrificio si era en honor a su ángel.

— Si me preguntaras a mí… — El poeta no tardó en alcanzar al doncel, para caminar a su lado. — Yo te recomendaría ir a la plaza de Grève antes que la de Parvis, ya que si no me equivoco, están a punto de dar las nueve de la mañana y la misa de los perezosos en Notre Dame inicia a esa hora.

Esperó ansioso por ver la reacción que provocaría en el gitano al hacerle ese comentario que le sería de tanta utilidad para obtener la mayor cantidad de público posible, más lo único que obtuvo en su lugar de la caprichosa criatura fue una silenciosa mueca (sí, esa mueca que el poeta tanto odia).

El joven doncel ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, mucho menos dedicado una mirada, por fugaz e insignificante que fuera. Victor comenzó a recapitular todo lo sucedido desde que abrió los ojos hasta ese presente instante, pero todavía no hallaba el condenado momento en que había cometido el tropiezo que provocó que el gitano le ignorara de esa forma.

Quizás su bello esposo sólo se encontraba pasando por una caprichosa faceta, ya que el rostro de Victor se iluminó al notar que los pasos del doncel se encaminaban hacia la plaza de Grève, tal como le había recomendado.

Y al parecer el poeta había acertado con todo éxito, ya que tanto Yuri como Victor se sorprendieron al notar lo infestada que estaba la plaza. Miles de cabezas de todos los colores se movían de un lugar a otro, y los ánimos estaban por los cielos encendiendo el espíritu del buen pueblo de París.

Victor sólo conocía dos razones que eran capaces de poner a los pueblerinos en ese estado, y como apenas ayer habían tenido una celebración, sólo quedaba una opción…

Pronto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al escuchar el grito de cierta persona.

— ¡Vengan a ver, señoras y señores! ¡Vengan pues van a flagelar perentoriamente a maese Quasimodo, el campanero de mi hermano, el señor archidiácono de Josas!

— Ese horrible graznido de cuervo… — El poeta hizo una mueca de desagrado. — Reconocería ese irritante sonido hasta en el infierno.

Y en efecto que lo hacía. Victor buscó el origen de aquella voz, y no se sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo de encontrar al joven estudiante Christophe, subido en los hombros de su amigo, mientras gritaba lo más alto posible como si se tratase de un experimentado presentador de circo.

Contempló con reprobación como el revoltoso estudiante se vanagloriaba con las risas y aplausos que le celebraban sus “graciosas” bromas.

— Mi ángel, será mejor que nos retiremos de este lugar. No quiero que seas espectador de la vulgaridad del pueblo de París. — Volteó, esperando ver al gitano a su lado, pero lo único que encontró fue un espacio vacío.

El poeta, alarmado ante la idea de haber perdido a su ángel, tuvo que hacer el sacrificio y mezclarse en ese enorme y poco agradable mar que lo conformaban los más selectos ciudadanos de París.

Fue empujado, pisoteado, y a veces golpeado por un torpe y duro codo, pero toda molestia fue recompensada al encontrar al gitano de su interés, quien se había quedado pasmado en su sitio, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

— Ángel mío, debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. Este no será ningún espectáculo que llegue a ser de agrado para tu dulce alma.

Más el doncel no era capaz de escuchar palabra alguna, el único sentido que parecía despierto en el joven gitano era el de la visión, ya que sus ojos miraban con una mezcla entre el asombro y el horror la imagen que se postraba ante él; la picota.

La picota, era una especie de construcción muy sencilla formada por un cubo de mampostería, de unos diez pies de altura y hueco en el interior. Unos escalones de piedra, sin labrar, a los que se llamaba por antonomasia la escalera, llevaban a la plataforma superior, en la que se veía una rueda horizontal, de madera de roble, maciza. Se ataba al condenado a esta rueda, de rodillas y con los brazos a la espalda. Un eje de madera, accionado por un cabrestante oculto en el interior, imprimía rotación a la rueda, que se mantenía constantemente en un plano horizontal, presentando así la cara del condenado a todos los ángulos de la plaza. A eso se le llamaba girar al criminal.

— Es el de anoche… — Susurró Yuri para sí mismo, como si no fuese capaz de concebir lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Y el criminal en cuestión no era otro más que Quasimodo, allí, atado mediante inclementes cadenas, correas y clavillos como si aquel monstruo emitiera la sensación de nunca ser suficientes las ligaduras para mantenerlo inmóvil y atado a la picota. Sin embargo, las expresiones que el pobre desdichado proyectaba en su rostro contrariaban en su totalidad la sensación de peligro que emanaba su cuerpo; era el gesto de un estúpido asombro en un salvaje.

Quasimodo era la viva imagen de un animal que, herido se ha resignado a la muerte, y aunque este aún era inconsciente de lo que le deparaba, su espíritu se había dado por vencido hace ya mucho tiempo, por lo que se dejaba hacer sin nada de resistencia. Le habían despojado de sus ropas hasta desnudarlo de la cintura hacia arriba. La visión de la gran y deforme joroba, su pecho de camello y sus hombros callosos y peludos provocó que se desataran las desenfrenadas carcajadas de todo el emocionado público.

Victor no pudo evitar pensar en lo curiosa que era la situación ante sus ojos; apenas ayer en esta misma plaza Quasimodo había sido aclamado y vanagloriado como su papa, su príncipe de los locos, le aplaudían y le celebraban como si en sus corazones residiera el honesto deseo de hacerlo, y ahora… Ahora su papa había sido despojado de sus títulos para tomar el de un inmundo criminal al que todos celebraban, sí, pero sólo porque pronto sería torturado a base de inclementes latigazos que harían desbordar la sangre que todos los allí presentes anhelaban ver derramándose por el deforme cuerpo del jorobado.

Comprendió entonces lo que el rey de la Corte de los Milagros le quiso explicar antes de colgarlo; los truhanes que tanto odiaba la gente, no eran más que el reflejo de la bestialidad con que se vestía el pueblo de París.

Pronto el poeta fue golpeado por un vehemente sentimiento de repudio y asco hacia el pueblo al que pertenecía. Jamás le había prestado demasiada atención a los apaleamientos públicos o las ejecuciones en el patíbulo, sólo podía sentirse agradecido por no estar en el lugar de ese pobre desgraciado, y nada más, pero ahora…

Ahora Victor comprendía el brutal salvajismo que caracterizaba al buen pueblo de París. Un pueblo que encontraba un crudo placer en presenciar el sufrimiento con que se carcome la carne de un condenado a manos de un verdugo dispuesto a satisfacer la sed de sangre que infectaba desde el niño más joven hasta el más viejo de los hombres.

Lo peor es que el poeta había vislumbrado la cruel naturaleza de su pueblo y ni siquiera habían comenzado aún con la tortura. Sabía que sería mucho más desgarrador presenciar algo como eso, y por tal, ahora no sólo se quería ir para proteger la dulce inocencia de su ángel, sino también para no destrozar mucho más su fe en la buena voluntad que creía, moraba en el corazón de la humanidad.

Victor observó alarmado como el torturador, quien ya se encontraba con látigo en mano, listo para comenzar, golpeó el piso con el pie e hizo que la rueda comenzara a girar para sorpresa de un confundido Quasimodo que, asustado por el movimiento comenzó a retorcerse, buscando el liberarse de sus ataduras. La expresión de estupor que deformaba aún más su horroroso rostro, sólo provocó otra nueva oleada de demenciales carcajadas.

— Mi ángel, en verdad…

Más sus palabras fueron sofocadas con el espantoso sonido que las finas correas del látigo hicieron nacer al cortar el aire para caer inclementes en la deforme joroba de Quasimodo y así incrustarse con violencia en su sensible carne. El látigo en cuestión contaba con uñas metálicas que tenían toda la intensión de desgarrar la carne cuando estas se impactaran furiosas en ella.

Quasimodo se sobresaltó, como si hubiese sido despertado de un profundo letargo para traerle de regreso a su miserable realidad; el monstruo se había percatado por fin de su situación, pues la sensación era tan rabiosa que todo su cuerpo se convirtió en un frenesí descontrolado de violentas contracciones de infinito dolor. 

El pobre desgraciado había intentado liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no eran más que inútiles sacudidas que parecían envilecer bajo el yugo de sus despiadadas cadenas. No importaba que tanto tensara sus músculos, demostrando la abismal fuerza que su deforme cuerpo poseía, ninguno de sus desesperados y poderosos esfuerzos hubo de ser suficiente para que sus cadenas cedieran, si acaso crujían un poco y nada más.

Lo peor de todo es que la rueda no había dejado de girar y con ello, los latigazos no se habían detenido en ningún momento. Pronto la sangre que tanto se anhelaba comenzó a brotar de sus heridas abiertas, y las finas correas del látigo esparcían dicha sangre a la multitud en forma de gotas para el regocijo y placer de todo el entretenido público. 

Quasimodo había regresado a su estado impasible del principio. Los inútiles esfuerzos le habían dejado agotado y con un sentimiento amargo carcomiendo las pocas partes de su corazón que aún era capaz de sentir. Se había resignado a ser el sacrificio que saciaría la sed de sangre que infestaba a todo el pueblo de París, por lo que se entregó por completo a una muda desesperación; con su único ojo cerrado, su cabeza colgando lacia en su pecho y su cuerpo entero adoptando un estado semejante a la inerte muerte.

Su ser entero se había subyugado al calvario que le imponía la inclemente mano del verdugo quien le torturaba con despiadado placer, más por dentro, su alma era un desgarrador grito de agonía y desesperación.

Yuri logró salir de su estado de estupor ante la alarmante imagen de un Quasimodo inerte y desprovisto de vida. El joven doncel fue abrumado por el terrible temor que le embargó al pensar que la deforme criatura de allí arriba no sería capaz de soportar por más tiempo del cruel e inhumano castigo que le imponían.

— Ángel mío, hablo en serio, deberíamos de… ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Hey, vuelve aquí! ¡No vayas hacia allá!

Victor observó con pánico como el gitano recobró todo sentido para de forma abrupta romper a correr rumbo al ujier del Châtelet que se encontraba parado a un lado de las escaleras que daban hacia la picota. El hombre vestido de negro se encontraba aburrido, esperando que la hora de tortura se acabase para poder irse de una vez.

El poeta se negaba a creer lo peor, su ángel no podía ser capaz de pedir clemencia por el monstruo jorobado ¿O sí?

Pero todos sus temores se volvieron realidad cuando fue incapaz de detener a tiempo al doncel, antes de que este llegase con el ujier, quien le miró con indiferente y hastiado gesto.

— Señor, deben detener esto. ¡Esa persona de allá no lo soportará por más tiempo! — Exclamó Yuri para el asombro del ujier, aunque este se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó y sólo un sentimiento de fastidio quedó en su lugar.

— Gitano, ese monstruo de allá será más que capaz de soportar incluso el que mil de los mejores caballos le pasen encima de su deforme cuerpo. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por el pobre diablo? ¿Acaso este demonio jorobado es tu cómplice en la brujería?

El doncel en cuestión se quedó pasmado por las duras acusaciones, más no permitió que ello envileciera su voluntad, y continuó con una firmeza que cualquier otro en su lugar no hubiese tenido para contestar.

— ¡Soy el doncel que él intentó secuestrar anoche, la razón por la cual se le castiga hoy, más debe haber algún error, una razón de peso tras sus actos; por favor, detenga esta bestialidad!

— ¿Pero qué necedades salen ahora de tu vil boca? Este hombre de aquí ha sido enviado a la picota por ofender a nuestro ilustre señor preboste, no por intentar secuestrar a una paria gitana como tú.

— Señor, es verdad lo que le digo. ¡Por favor, escúcheme, yo…!

De pronto un sonido diferente del que hacía el fino látigo al romper el aire se unió al ambiente. Era la mano del ujier que se había levantado amenazante para terminar de impactarse sin cuidado alguno en la mejilla del doncel.

El poeta no necesitó más para llenarse de valor y acercarse a la escena.

— ¡Oiga, debería tener más cuidado! ¡A ningún doncel se le trata con brusca mano! ¿Qué es usted acaso? ¿Una inmunda bestia que se ha perdido entre la humanidad?

Sí, Victor había explotado al ver como aquel desgraciado había tenido la osadía de golpear a su ángel. La sangre le había hecho ebullición por la vehemente cólera que se encendió al instante dentro de su ser, y esta vez eran sus impulsos los que estaban actuando, antes que su razonable mente. Había roto su regla de manejarse en un término medio, la cual, siempre le aseguraba satisfacer el único deseo que jamás se extinguía en su espíritu; el deseo de mantenerse con vida.

— ¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Un bufón? — Se burló el ujier por las ropas del poeta. — Será mejor que te vayas y te lleves contigo a este gitano demente, o si no haré que ambos le hagan compañía al desgraciado de allá arriba. 

Claro que la cólera no tiene mucha duración cuando estás hablando con un miembro del Châtelet que bien que tiene el poder para mandarte a ser el siguiente en subir a la picota.

Así que Victor tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, junto con la hiel de sus palabras que estaba más que lista para ser escupida en la cara de aquel malnacido.

La bofetada que Yuri recibió había sido más que suficiente para hundirlo en un estado de silencioso estupor, lo cual, Victor aprovechó para tomarlo de la mano y alejarlo de la amenaza del ujier.

La tortura de Quasimodo aún no había terminado, y el poeta creyó que sería bueno aprovechar el estado ensimismado del doncel para sacarlo de aquel infierno, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel mar de locura encarnada, el gitano recobró la consciencia y se soltó del agarre de Victor para volver a mezclarse entre la multitud.

El pobre poeta no pudo más que suspirar, exasperado por la obstinada actitud del doncel, y ya resignado a que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, se aventuró de nuevo entre la muchedumbre hasta encontrar nuevamente al gitano.

Su ángel parecía haberse resignado en sus intentos por detener la masacre que se perpetraba contra Quasimodo, pues ahora sólo se mantenía observando en silencio la manera en que el verdugo lanzaba latigazo tras otro, cada vez más furiosos y violentos, pues dicho verdugo se excitaba ante la imagen de su presa que yacía inerte ante él, sangrante y sumisa, tal como le gustaba al despiadado hombre. 

A Victor le atormentaba en el corazón observar como su ángel sufría en silencio por el dolor de alguien más, quien no era nada más y nada menos que el monstruo que intentó raptarlo apenas anoche. El poeta comprendía hasta qué grado aquella carnicería era digna del calvario en el infierno, pero no por eso podía dejar de pensar que Quasimodo se había ganado aquel castigo con sus viles acciones.

¿Entonces por qué su ángel se afligía tanto por el sufrimiento de quien pudo haber sido su verdugo anoche? Claro que Victor no deseaba que su ángel fuese igual de inhumano y salvaje como los demás para disfrutar del castigo del jorobado, pero tampoco le hallaba sentido alguno a ese sufrimiento al que se condenaba casi de forma masoquista al obligarse a presenciar aquel infierno en la tierra. 

El desconcertado poeta, quien creía tener ante él al acertijo más complicado de todos, decidió distraer a su mente de aquel averno con la difícil tarea de descifrar el extraño acertijo que el doncel era.

Agradeció que el gitano en cuestión significase una ardua tarea de comprender, pues cuando menos lo esperó, el sonido de los latigazos se había detenido, al igual que la rueda dejó de girar.

Miró al frente y observó como Quasimodo comenzaba a abrir lentamente su único ojo. Dos criados lavaron sus hombros ensangrentados y los frotaron con un ungüento que cerró al momento todas las llagas. Después de aquello, le echaron por los hombros un paño amarillo.

Pero el sufrimiento del pobre condenado todavía no terminaba. Aún faltaba esa hora que maese Florian le había añadido injustamente a su sentencia, por lo que le dieron vuelta al reloj de arena y dejaron a Quasimodo atado a la rueda para que se hiciera justicia hasta el final.

Debemos decir que el pueblo, principalmente en la Edad Media, era de la misma naturaleza que un niño que permanece en un estado de ignorancia primaria, de inmadurez moral a intelectual, podemos decir tanto del pueblo como del niño lo siguiente; Esa edad no tiene piedad.

Como ya hemos explicado antes, Quasimodo era un personaje generalmente odiado por todos los ciudadanos de París. No había persona que no creyera tener una razón de peso para aborrecer la desagradable existencia del monstruo, así que la alegría y satisfacción había sido total al verle en la picota. El cruel y desgarrador castigo que acababa de sufrir el pobre diablo, lejos de enternecer a su público, sólo había enardecido el odio que se guardaba en el corazón de París hacia el temible campanero de Notre Dame.

Por lo que, satisfecha la tortura a base de una violenta flagelación, le seguía la parte que mucho de los presentes también amaban; las venganzas particulares.

Todas las muestras de odio y rencor no se hicieron esperar para el jorobado, pues pronto le comenzaron a llover los más crueles insultos, los cuales, eran incitados por muchas razones diferentes; por su malicia, por su fealdad, o simplemente por su mera existencia. Estas eran las que más furiosas se mostraban:

— ¡Mascara de anticristo! — Le decía una.

— ¡Mira que cara tan trágica nos pone! — Le siguió otra. — ¡Como para hacerte papa de los locos si ayer fuera hoy!

— Esa es la mueca de la picota, ¿Pero cuando veremos la de la horca?

— ¡Eh, tú! ¡Sordo! ¡Tuerto! ¡Jorobado! ¡Monstruo!

— ¡Tu cara es mejor abortivo que cualquier medicina o fármaco!

A lo lejos se podía ver al joven estudiante Christophe y a su amigo, ambos riendo a carcajada suelta por los graciosos insultos que le llovían sin compasión al horrible jorobado.

Nuestro poeta sólo observaba en silencio aquella muestra de depravada demencia. No estaba seguro si la escena ante sus ojos se trataba de una comedia debido a las desenfrenadas risas y burlas de los parisinos,  o de una desgarradora tragedia al ver la desgracia de la ensangrentada criatura que se retorcía con desesperación para liberarse de las ataduras, más lo único que lograba era que la rueda rechinara y que las risas y abucheos de la gente enardecieran aun más.

Victor se alarmó cuando notó como todos los presentes comenzaron a tirarle piedras a Quasimodo. No quería ni imaginar lo que esa visión estaba causando en su dulce ángel, pero se armó de valor para dirigir su vista hacia él y confirmar sus miedos.

El joven doncel miraba con horror el crudo y salvaje escenario frente a sus ojos, los cuales, se notaban peligrosamente brillosos, tal como Victor los había visto esa mañana. El gitano temblaba congelado en su sitió, como si la agonía del jorobado fuese la suya propia y el poeta, en un intento por otorgarle algo de consuelo, tomó su mano entre la suya, apretándola suavemente para que supiese que no era el único aterrado entre aquella sarta de bestias sedientas de dolor.

Quasimodo había dejado de pelear contra sus ataduras desde hace tiempo y en su lugar se dejó desfallecer, resignado a soportar toda burla y piedra que le lanzaran para lastimar, ya sea a su deforme cuerpo o a su astillado corazón.

El único ojo de la repulsiva criatura se había sumido en una profunda y sombría nube llena de dolor, enojo y tristeza, pero de pronto esa nube fue iluminada ante la visión de una mula que cruzaba aquel mar de personas y que llevaba consigo a un sacerdote.  

Para cualquiera que pusiese más atención en estudiar las expresiones de Quasimodo, y no la manera en que las piedras impactaban contra su cuerpo, se hubiese sorprendido al ver como el horrible rostro de aquel monstruo se suavizaba e, impulsado por el furor y la alegría aparecía en su faz una inusual sonrisa llena de dulzura, sumisión y una inefable ternura. A medida que el sacerdote se acercaba la sonrisa del desdichado monstruo se volvía más amplia y radiante, como si ante él saludara la llegada de su salvador.

No obstante, en el momento en que la mula se acercó lo suficiente a la picota para dejar que el sacerdote reconociera al reo, el cura en cuestión bajó la mirada, dio media vuelta con brusquedad y espoleó a la mula como si tuviese prisa por librarse de los gritos y humillaciones que aún seguían lanzando al jorobado, y como si le disgustara el ser reconocido y saludado por el pobre diablo en su lamentable situación.

Aquel cura era el archidiácono Claude Frollo, quien había ahuyentado la pesada nube del ojo de Quasimodo, sólo para volver a colocarla nuevamente, esta vez más profunda y sombría que antes. Era bastante desgarrador ver como la sonrisa del pobre monstruo aún seguía en su rostro, sólo que ahora era de una naturaleza amarga, decepcionada y dolorosamente triste.

Victor observó afligido la lamentable escena, y se sintió honestamente apiadado por la desgracia que parecía atormentar al jorobado desde el primer respiro que dio al nacer.

Aunque una parte de su mente, esa que era racional, encontraba entendible lo que el clérigo había hecho, después de todo, se trataba de la persona que él había tomado bajo su cuidado a pesar de toda adversidad; verlo ahora condenado en la picota por haber roto la ley no era precisamente algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso de su hijo adoptivo.

El tiempo había transcurrido y ya hacía hora y media que Quasimodo permanecía atado a la picota, desgarrado, maltratado y soportando las burlas y las pedradas que de vez en cuando le tiraban.

De pronto, agitándose nuevamente entre sus cadenas con una desesperación increíble que hizo retemblar todo aquel armazón que le sostenía y rompiendo por una vez el silencio que con tanta obstinación había mantenido hasta entonces, gritó con una voz ronca y furiosa que semejaba más bien a un ladrido que a un grito humano, y que ahogó las burlas y el griterío de la gente:

— ¡¡Agua!!

Aquella desesperada exclamación, lejos de provocar la compasión, sólo causó que fuera nuevo objeto de diversión en el pueblo de París, quien se mofaba con crueldad de la rabiosa sed que atormentaba al pobre desventurado.

También es cierto que en aquel momento parecía más grotesco y repulsivo que lastimoso, con su cara enrojecida y chorreando sangre, con la mirada de su ojo totalmente perdida, con su boca espumeante de cólera y de sufrimiento y su lengua casi colgando.

Nuestro poeta miraba con tristeza la lamentable escena, quizás él hubiese encontrado el valor necesario para subir y darle algo de agua al desgraciado aquel, pero lo cierto era que existía alrededor de la escalera de la picota un prejuicio de vergüenza y deshonra que eran más que suficientes para desanimar el buen espíritu del filósofo.

Con lo que Victor no contaba, era que tenía ante él a cierto gitano que no parecía importarle mucho el estigma de la vergüenza que representaba dicha escalera. Sin embargo, el poeta apretó mucho más la mano del doncel para decirle en silencio que no debía ir hacia allá. 

En ese mismo instante, Quasimodo pasó su desesperada mirada por toda la multitud y volvió a rugir su suplica, esta vez con una voz mucho más desgarradora.

— ¡¡Agua!!

Y todos volvieron a reírse con mucha más fuerza conforme la angustia y desesperación aumentaban en el deforme rostro del jorobado.

— ¡Bebé esto! —Gritó cierto estudiante que conocemos bien y le lanzó una esponja empapada con el agua sucia que corría en las calles.

— ¡Aquí tienes algo para beber! — Exclamó otro hombre, esta vez lanzando una jarra rota contra su pecho.

Yuri ya no fue capaz de soportar mucho más de aquella inhumana tortura, y volviéndose hacia el poeta, le miró con desesperados ojos y con una angustiosa voz le habló:

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Exclamó frenético, más que listo para ir en ayuda del pobre jorobado.

Victor tuvo que permitirse unos cuantos segundos para procesar lo que el gitano había dicho, y aún con esos segundos, la duda todavía le quedaba pegada en la cabeza.

— Espera, mi ángel ¿Acaso te he escuchado bien? ¿Acabas de decir “tenemos” que hacer algo? Porque si ese es el caso te informo que aún no he caído en la locura como para subir por esas infernales escaleras que traen consigo el estigma de la vergüenza y la deshonra. Sí, es horrible lo que le están haciendo, no negaré el hecho de que encuentro la escena lo bastante desagradable como para avergonzarme de mi pueblo, pero… ¿Por qué tendría que sacrificar mi honra por ese monstruo que no ha sido más que castigado por sus crímenes con toda la justicia de nuestro razonable señor preboste?

Esperaba hacer entender a su ángel con sus “lógicas” palabras, pero lo único que obtuvo en su lugar fue una fugaz mirada que reflejaba amarga decepción y que pronto fue sustituida por un vehemente brillo que denotaba cólera y arrebato.

— ¡Entonces no te necesito para nada! ¡A él le basta con que uno solo quiera ayudarle!

Y hubiese emprendido el camino rumbo a la picota, si no hubiera sido porque el poeta reaccionó mucho más rápido esta vez y lo agarró por la cintura en un férreo abrazo que fungía como cárcel, aun si Victor creía que era por su propio bien.

— ¡Deja de ser necio! ¿No ves el estado salvaje en el que está? ¡Puede hacerte daño! — Exclamó, enardecido en su intención por meter un poco de sentido en la cabeza de su ángel.

— ¡¿Qué puede hacerme una criatura que está atada?! — El gitano comenzó a forcejear lo más que pudo para liberarse de su agarre. — ¡Tú me haces más daño, suéltame! — Gritó desesperado el doncel, que si no estuviesen todos los demás riendo y haciendo burla de Quasimodo, seguramente se hubiese escuchado por toda la plaza.

— ¡No, no lo haré! ¿Y si te muerde? ¡Oh, mi ángel, tienes una mano tan bonita! ¡Le lloraría todas las noches sin falta si ese demonio te la llegase a arrancar! ¡Por favor, deja de luchar! ¡No te acerques a las fauces del león!

Al poeta no le era muy difícil mantener al joven zíngaro atrapado entre sus brazos, era más pequeño y delgado que él, con lo que no contaba, era que cierto doncel utilizara una baja táctica al pisar con violenta fuerza uno de sus pies, lo que provocó sorpresa y dolor en el poeta quien aflojó por segundos su firme agarre, aquello lo aprovechó el gitano para liberarse de sus brazos y salir corriendo hacia la picota.

— ¡E-Espera, no vayas hacia…!

Victor comenzó a gritarle, y desesperado por alcanzarle comenzó a correr, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió que algo se atravesaba en su camino, haciendo que al instante se tropezara y cayera de lleno en el suelo.

Se trataba de Vicchan, la astuta cabrita del doncel, quien parecía haber leído los deseos de su dueño al ponerse a modo de obstáculo y así regalarle los segundos necesarios al gitano para escapar del poeta.  

La violenta sed que atormentaba a Quasimodo, se estaba volviendo incluso más difícil de soportar que todo el dolor que ardía en su deforme espalda y que todo el peso que representaban las injurias y burlas que su fealdad incitaban en el corazón de Paris.

Entonces, la esperanza que él ya creía muerta alumbró a su único ojo, con una luz tan radiante que creyó haberse quedado ciego por efímeros segundos donde no era capaz de reconocer a la única alma caritativa que su repugnante ser había logrado condoler de su pena.

Se trataba de un joven muchacho que había salido de entre la multitud, corría apresurado hacia su encuentro e incluso pudo creer haberle visto tropezar ligeramente al subir las escaleras. Iba acompañado de una cabrita marrón con dorados cuernos y una pandereta en la mano.

Y entonces toda esperanza se desvaneció en Quasimodo al darse cuenta que aquel joven no era nada menos que el gitano que anoche había intentado raptar, y quien seguramente sólo se había tomado la molestia de subir hasta la picota para vengarse de él y darle su respectivo golpe.  

Él comprendía, dentro del confuso mar de sus pensamientos, que merecía lo que el joven estuviese a punto de perpetrar en su contra. Quasimodo en su momento poco le había importado el intentar llevarse al doncel contra su propia voluntad, aun si era el mismo gitano que hacía unas horas había danzado ante él, sin atisbo alguno de asco o rechazo ensombreciendo la profundidad de su bella mirada.

Él sólo fue guiado por un ajeno deseo que era incluso mucho más importante que el suyo propio.

Quasimodo comenzó a retorcerse en su vano intento por librarse de sus ataduras y escapar del gitano. Aun si aceptaba que era digno de su escarnio, su cuerpo, casi tan maltratado como lo estaba ya su alma, se creía al borde del abismo a punto de desfallecer.

El pobre desgraciado, resignado al ultraje que el gitano tuviese en mente para vengarse de él, sólo pudo rendirse ante su destino y cerrar con fuerza su ojo, mientras en él se avivaba la suplica para que su condena terminase de una vez por todas.

Por primera vez sentía el horror que él evocaba a los ojos de los demás, sólo que en su caso, el objeto de su temor se trataba de la pesada sombra del doncel que antes le había acogido en su cálida luz. La ironía que inundaba a su cabeza, hubiera sido una que a nuestro poeta le hubiese parecido muy curiosa si este pudiese conocer los pensamientos que atormentaban al jorobado.

No obstante, Quasimodo se sorprendió al no sentir el ya tan conocido dolor que una dura piedra provoca al golpear tu piel, al contrario de aquello, la sensación que le embargó fue una que jamás en su vida había conocido; era el suave y cálido toque de un paño que comenzó a limpiar la sangre y sudor de su frente, con un cuidado tan especial, que el pobre monstruo creyó que esa era la sensación más parecida a la que te otorgaba una cariñosa caricia.

Se atrevió a abrir su único ojo, aún incapaz de aceptar la extraña pero a la vez maravillosa situación que lo envolvía, y la visión que ante él se presentó, fue la más bella que alguna vez hubiese visto; era la cándida mirada de una hermosa criatura quien le sonreía con ternura mientras continuaba limpiando dulcemente la suciedad de su deforme rostro.

El gitano en cuestión, al ver que el jorobado ya se había percatado de la verdadera naturaleza de sus intenciones, tomó una calabaza a modo de recipiente que tenía atada a la cintura y la acercó lentamente a sus áridos labios.

Fue en ese momento que, Quasimodo sobrecogido por el honesto acto de compasión realizado por tan inocente y puro ser, consintió que de su ojo tan seco y encendido hasta entonces, derramara una sola lágrima que fue deslizándose lentamente por aquel deforme y atormentado rostro. Era quizás la primera lágrima que su mancillada alma se había permitido derramar en su vida.

Los sentimientos le desbordaron para tomar capturado al corazón que el monstruo creía, era incapaz de acoger otra cosa que no fuese tristeza o dolor, más de pronto había sentido como la dulzura, el agradecimiento, y la ternura, le colmaban por dentro con una fuerza tan vehemente que incluso llegó a olvidarse de su sed.

El gitano era ajeno de aquel maravilloso frenesí por el que pasaba el jorobado ante sus ojos, por lo que acercó el cuello de la calabaza a la boca con enormes dientes de Quasimodo. Este recordó entonces su ardiente sed y comenzó a beber a largos tragos.

Al terminar de satisfacer su sed, su espíritu ahora le rogaba por satisfacer el deseo de expresar su devota gratitud, y por tal, alargó sus amoratados labios para besar sin duda alguna la bella mano que le había socorrido con piadoso gesto.   

Toda la audiencia se había sumido en un abismal silencio, admirando asombrados las escenas que ante sus ojos se mostraban. En cualquier otro lugar, el ver a un bello doncel, puro, encantador, y a la vez tan frágil, ayudando con tanta caridad a un ser tan deforme y repugnante, hubiese enternecido el corazón de sus espectadores, pero en aquella picota, con un público igual de cruel y despiadado como el verdugo mismo, hacía de aquel espectáculo algo sublime que no se ve todos los días.

El pueblo de París también contaba con otra característica que cierto poeta descubriría y que también comenzaría a aborrecer; eran casi tan sanguinarios como hipócritas.

Ya que toda la multitud, al sentirse sobrecogida, comenzó a aplaudir furiosamente al tiempo que gritaba:

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

Fue entonces cuando aquella escena que parecía casi irreal se rompió abruptamente por el sonido de una piedra rozando el aire para irse a impactar justo en la delicada mano que Quasimodo besaba.

— ¡Maldito seas, hijo de Egipto! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

Se trataba de la mendiga de la Sachette, quien guiada por la muchedumbre había llegado hasta la plaza para ver el infame escenario ante sus ojos.

Todas las personas en la audiencia lanzaron un grito aterrorizadas cuando vieron como Quasimodo comenzaba a retorcerse entre sus ataduras, esta vez con una recién despierta y bestial fuerza, que había logrado no sólo crujir sus ligaduras sino romper algunas cuantas. Aquel ser deforme se había convertido en la viva imagen de un brutal animal enardecido que lanzaba miradas coléricas a la mendiga en cuestión.

Yuri por su parte había sido ajeno del estado salvaje de Quasimodo, él había dirigido su alarmada mirada hacia la vieja mujer en cuestión y pronto palideció cuando supo su identidad. El joven gitano no sabía de dónde había sacado su entereza pero fue capaz de bajar de la picota con paso tambaleante, emprendiendo rápidamente su huida antes de ser víctima de otra pedrada por la Sachette.  

— ¡Baja, baja, maldito gitano ladrón, que ya subirás algún día!

El populacho le restó importancia sin mucha dificultad, después de todo, el gitano se había ido, y con eso también la furia, tanto de la demente mujer como del enardecido monstruo.

Llegó por fin la hora de llevarse a Quasimodo. Lo desataron y todo su público se disperso debido al fin del espectáculo.

Aquel día se iría con las cicatrices de la infamia surcando tanto el lienzo de su piel como el de su espíritu, pero había unas de las que él nunca se avergonzaría ni sentiría dolor al recordarlas… Eran las marcas que se habían grabado en su desdichado corazón, no bajo el inclemente hierro del odio o el rechazo, sino bajo la suave caricia de una cariñosa mano.   

En el roto corazón de un pobre desventurado había nacido un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento, uno tan puro y sincero que nadie creería que un ser tan horrible como ese pudiese sentir… Amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Siendo sincera, salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pido disculpas si resultó muy cruda la escena de la flagelación de Quasimodo junto con la manera en que se burlaban de él, pero me parece que es una de las escenas más importantes de la novela ya que tiene mucha relevancia para los sucesos futuros.
> 
> La siguiente canción en el musical es de cuando Quasimodo pide agua y Esmeralda le da de beber. Si no quieren spoiler y más a estas alturas donde está el musical y la historia, les recomiendo NO VER las canciones siguientes. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpcQa0FDDgE
> 
> Con este capítulo se cierra el libro sexto de la novela, y dejamos de lado el hilo de la misma para entrar a una serie de capítulos donde me encargaré de desarrollar la relación entre Victor y Yuri. (Yo le llamo los capis Victuuri <3) hago la advertencia de que terminando ese periodo, retomo la historia en el séptimo libro y las cosas se pondrán… Difíciles. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic, y que también se han tomado el tiempo de dejar comentario, se les agradece mucho! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, no duden en hacérmelo saber. 
> 
> ¡Saludos! 
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Besos para golpes


	9. Besos para golpes (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Calímaco: fue un poeta y erudito, nacido en Cirene y descendiente de una familia noble.
> 
> Delfín: fue un título nobiliario francés empleado ininterrumpidamente desde 1349 hasta 1830, y reservado a los príncipes herederos al trono de Francia que fuesen hijos legítimos del monarca reinante.

Sus agiles pies corrían sin un rumbo preciso en su mente; en aquel momento Yuri sólo era guiado por el miedo que la rabiosa voz de aquella mujer había hecho nacer profundo dentro de él.

A pesar de que el joven zíngaro estaba acostumbrado a ser el receptor predilecto de los gritos e injurias de la demente mendiga, esta jamás había llegado a los límites de atentar contra su persona, por lo que el miedo y el asombro no se hicieron esperar en Yuri cuando comprendió quien le había tirado dicha piedra.

Quizás la Sachette había caído en demencial éxtasis ante la imagen del gitano parado en la picota, como si todos sus deseos y ambiciones en la vida se redujeran en ver al pobre doncel expiando los pecados que ni él mismo recordaba haber cometido.

El comprender que se encontraba allá arriba no para recibir una condena, sino para menguar la de otro más desdichado, seguramente la había hecho enardecer en desenfrenada cólera hasta llevarla a la cumbre de la locura que todos en el pueblo ya conocían muy bien.

Sea cual sea la razón por la cual la mendiga aborrecía tanto la existencia de Yuri, aquella piedra lanzada en su contra había sido más que suficiente para despertar esa horrible sensación que el gitano a sus dieciocho años no había tenido la desgracia de conocer a plenitud: Miedo. 

Y es por esta misma razón que había salido huyendo a paso veloz para adentrarse en las calles y en ellas encontrar la seguridad necesaria que lo alejaría de la amenaza de la Sachette. No sabía si la mujer había sido capaz de perseguirlo para terminar lo que empezó, pero la agitación en el doncel no le permitía siquiera el voltear para desvanecer sus temores.

De pronto, como si de inclementes tenazas se tratasen, sintió como una mano lo tomaba por el brazo para inmovilizar sus pasos e impedirle escapar de su captor.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! — Gritó aterrado, cerrando los ojos y con sólo la imagen de la enfurecida mendiga en su mente.

Ante este grito sumido en el horror, le siguió el duro golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo; la mano que lo apresaba lo había soltado de repente y como él se sacudía con violencia para liberarse de esta, Yuri había terminado por caer en el empedrado de la calle.

Después del inicial dolor del golpe, sintió la suavidad de su cabrita frotando su costado contra él, como si se tratase de un silencioso intento por tranquilizarlo.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse un poco patético ante la sensación de alivio que le evocó el escuchar esa voz que ya conocía bien, y que definitivamente no le pertenecía a la vieja mendiga.

No le pareció extraño que al abrir sus ojos se encontrara con el rostro preocupado del poeta, quien se había inclinado un poco para extenderle su mano y así ayudarle a levantarse.

El gitano había estado a punto de aceptar la ayuda, cuando al instante los recuerdos de no hace mucho llegaron a su mente como un golpe mucho más abrumador que el de haber caído al suelo.

— No lo necesito. — Le espetó con frialdad en su voz después de haber apartado la mano del poeta con algo de brusquedad.

Acto siguiente se levantó con toda la dignidad y elegancia que sólo el zíngaro podía lograr después de aquella torpe caída. El poeta en sí tuvo que conformarse al observarlo con una mirada algo herida por su gélido rechazo. 

— ¿Te hiciste mucho daño? Déjame ver…  

Victor extendió su mano, en un claro intento por evaluar alguna herida en sus brazos ó en aquella mano que había recibido el golpe de la piedra.

— No me toques. — El doncel retrocedió dos pasos mientras sus ojos centellaban con algo muy semejante al enojo, más detrás de aquel fuego yacía escondido un brillo que delataba el estado herido de su corazón.

Yuri, al ver cómo el crudo dolor deformaba la expresión del poeta, estuvo a punto de menguar las negativas emociones que el hombre en cuestión le provocaba, pero cuando casi lograba expulsar dichos sentimientos de su ser, de pronto otra nueva oleada de recuerdos venían para atacarle en una despiadada mezcla de amargura y decepción.

El joven zíngaro definitivamente no podría olvidar tan fácilmente aquellas memorias, mucho menos sería capaz de ignorar los sentimientos que traían consigo. 

— ¿Qué te sucede? Ya te he prometido que no haré nada que pueda desagradarte, sólo quiero…

— Es curioso que ahora te preocupes por las personas… — Le interrumpió. —No me parecía lo mismo hace unos momentos allá…

Victor enmudeció ante el obvio reclamo que ahora le hacía el gitano. De entre todas las cosas posibles que pasaron por su cabeza, que el doncel estuviese molesto por su actitud allá en la plaza fue lo último que al despistado y algo egoísta poeta se le hubiese ocurrido.

Pero no había que ser muy obtuso como para pasar por alto la gélida mirada que lo fulminaba sin piedad alguna. Victor creía que su ángel se había convertido de pronto en una altiva y orgullosa criatura que no dudaba en remarcar las faltas de los demás sin piedad alguna.  

— Mi ángel ¿En verdad me obligarás a explicar con detalle lo que sucedió en la plaza?

Ante el inerte silencio del gitano, Victor decidió continuar. Ni siquiera había obtenido de regreso la usual mueca del doncel y aquello en vez de alegrarle, le hacía preocupar mucho más. Quizás esta vez había hecho molestar bastante a su esposo, aunque dentro de la mente racional del poeta, este no creía haberse equivocado en ningún momento.

— No sé las costumbres y leyes de los distintos lugares donde has vivido, pero aquí en París se debe aprender a mirar en silencio y no suscitar el enojo de ningún miembro con el poder suficiente para mandarte ya sea a la picota o al patíbulo. Ese hombre al que fuiste a pedirle clemencia tenía en sus manos el derecho de hacerte escarmentar si él así lo hubiese deseado y por tal, fue un acto bastante imprudente de tu parte el acercarte y jugar con su paciencia. ¿Qué fue cruel e inhumano lo que sucedió allá? Sí, no lo niego que así lo fue. Aquella fue la primera vez que presencié lo suficiente de una tortura para darme cuenta de la naturaleza sanguinaria que caracteriza a mi pueblo, y juro por mis ya fallecidos padres que la vergüenza me atormenta por haber tardado tanto tiempo en vislumbrar la realidad ante mis ojos. Pero aunque mi alma me grite lo injusto e inhumano que son sus acciones, no puedo evitar escuchar la parte racional de mi mente que me susurra lo mortal que puede ser el intervenir. Es difícil, pero esa es la realidad que nos tocó vivir…

El poeta esperaba que con sus palabras el doncel pudiese comprender mucho mejor la naturaleza de sus acciones, las cuales sólo tenían como finalidad mantenerlos con vida el mayor tiempo posible, lejos de la amenaza inminente de un malhumorado preboste, o de un ujier irritado por sus rutinarias tareas.

Victor comprendió que no sería fácil al notar como en vez de apaciguar las llamas de sus ojos, estas sólo centellaron enardecidas por sus palabras.

— ¡Eres tú el que no comprende nada! — Bramó el doncel con arrojo. — ¡No sirve de nada lamentarte por las injusticias si no eres capaz de tener el valor para hacer algo al respecto! Poder reconocer lo inhumanos que son sus actos y sin embargo no tener la valía para ayudar a quien lo necesita… ¡Te convierte en alguien incluso mucho más cruel que aquellos que se regocijan con el dolor ajeno!

Esta vez quien retrocedió unos pasos fue Victor, quien, aturdido por el peso inclemente de sus palabras tuvo que mantener a su corazón controlado para que no dominara a la razón de su mente.

Al poeta siempre le gustó el equilibrio que había logrado entre su corazón y su mente a lo largo de los años. Se jactaba de tener un balance de sus emociones que era incluso mucho más saludable que el de los hombres de Dios, pues ni siquiera había hecho uso de ayuno o de oración para lograrlo, pero ahora…

Ahora llegaba un doncel con apariencia de ángel para destrozar con el filo de sus palabras a ese equilibrio que él creía tan firme como una montaña. Victor no quería pensar en el profundo significado que traían consigo; aquel nuevo sentimiento que se le asemejaba a la culpa era uno que al poeta en especial le era bastante amargo al paladar. Fue por eso que, para mantener intacto al preciado balance entre sus emociones y sus pensamientos, decidió encomendarse a lo único firme y verdadero que él creía existente: La razón.

— Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero debes saber que no siempre lo más justo es la mejor opción, ya que siendo sinceros… ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de salir airosos después de nuestro acto de “valor”? Mi ángel, debes aprender a ser consciente. No condeno la piedad ni tampoco la rechazo, pero existen situaciones en las que no puedes luchar tú solo contra un monstruo tan vil sin que este no termine por herirte.

El joven gitano escuchó las palabras del poeta, más no era capaz de ahondar en ellas y ver más allá de lo que estas le decían en la superficie. Para el doncel sólo eran patéticas excusas de alguien que prefería protegerse bajo el manto de la indiferencia.

Yuri siempre había tenido en su alma el deseo de ayudar a quien lo necesitase, sin importar quien fuera, o lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado. Él creía que cualquiera merecía misericordia si su alma la clamaba en un desesperado grito de dolor, tal como el que había escuchado de Quasimodo allí en la picota mientras era torturado, ya sea por el yugo de un látigo o la crueldad de un insulto. 

Aquel que no pudiese apiadarse de un alma en tal desgracia, era para el gitano, alguien incapaz de poseer un corazón, pero… Era esta la primera vez que se encontraba con un ser capaz de condolerse de la pena ajena más le era imposible encontrar la fuerza para socorrer al necesitado, por lo que prefería entregarse a la indiferencia.

¿Qué tipo de corazón poseía el poeta entonces?

Yuri no podía responder a esa pregunta, y aquello por alguna razón… Era algo que le afligía en el alma.

Lo único que era capaz de hacer en ese momento fue dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento de amarga decepción que apuñalaba inclemente a su corazón y que al no poder expulsar de su ser había desembocado en una mezquina actitud que no dudaba en lanzar filosas dagas para herir al causante de su aflicción.   

— El único monstruo que yo puedo ver son tus propios temores. No hay peor cadena que te impida hacer lo correcto que la que tú mismo te impones al ser esclavo de tus miedos. Aunque creo que puedo entenderte, después de todo, es mucho más cómodo resignarte a la idea de sólo ser espectador ante la barbarie que atreverte a marcar la diferencia entre ese mar de locura.

— Bien, dime ahora ¿Qué obtuviste después de marcar la diferencia? Porque yo sigo viendo al mismo pueblo enardecido ante la visión de sangre derramada, y por otro lado también vi como tus actos desembocaron en aquella piedra que te lanzó la mendiga, y ni hablar del ujier que si no hubiese sido por mi intervención, ahora mismo estarías tomando el lugar de ese jorobado.

Siendo sinceros, a Victor desde hace tiempo se le había olvidado con quien estaba hablando, ya poco le importaba si se trataba de su ángel con quien ahora estaba discutiendo mediante duras palabras que buscaban herir la susceptibilidad del otro.

El poeta había intentado mantenerse sereno en su deseo por hacer reflexionar al gitano, pero la fría voz del doncel lanzando comentarios desdeñosos y certeros poco a poco habían logrado cercenar su inmutable postura para dejarse guiar por ese lado impulsivo que no había salido a la luz desde su ingenua adolescencia. 

Quizás el doncel en cuestión también se había percatado del cambio de actitud en el poeta, pues tuvo un momento de turbación que Victor no dudó en aprovechar para continuar con el ataque de incomodas verdades.

— Puede que hayas conocido distintos lugares, con un sinfín de personas y costumbres diferentes, pero a pesar de ello, me atrevo a decir que nada de eso te ha formado la experiencia necesaria para sobrevivir en la vida. Sólo me es suficiente ver la manera en que te tratan entre tu gente; una existencia que todos a tu alrededor se han encargado de cuidar para que tu alma jamás sea acariciada por el amargo toque de la pena y el dolor, no me sería de extrañar entonces que poseas una visión limitada y fantasiosa donde te sea sencillo aventurarte al peligro que aún desconoces, porque tú no conoces lo que es dormir en las calles y tener la angustia de no saber si mañana comerás o no, tampoco has sido golpeado por la soledad de no tener a nadie a tu lado que te cuide como para aprender a ser cauteloso en cada paso que das, sabiendo que uno en falso bien podría llevarte al patíbulo a la espera de que una cuerda te arrebate la vida, tú no sabes… No sabes lo que es vivir con miedo cada día.

El poeta tuvo un momento de consciencia en que pudo escucharse a sí mismo y descubrir que en realidad estaba mostrando una parte íntima de su corazón ante el doncel, y le dolía pensar que no lo hacía para acercar a sus almas, sino para abrirle los ojos de la forma más cruda e hiriente posible.

Victor intentaba controlarse y volver a encadenar las emociones que devastaban a su corazón, antes de que la herida fuese una que compartiese con el gitano, pero pronto se dio cuenta que una vez liberada la marea de sus sentimientos, le era imposible detenerla.

Yuri no necesitó sumergirse en los pensamientos del poeta, pues su alma se había desnudado ante sus ojos para darle tan sólo una pequeña muestra de las verdaderas emociones que yacían ocultas en su corazón y que este prefería mantener equilibradas ante el peligro de ser consumido por ellas.  

Una parte del doncel, aquella que entre la bruma de sus fantasías e ingenuidad contaba con un destello de racionalidad, le susurraba que aquí el único en tener la razón no era sólo él, pero Yuri, además de ser amable y piadoso, contaba con el gran defecto de ser orgulloso, y era ese mismo orgullo quien le impedía tranquilizarse para ver las cosas con claridad y darle fin a su amarga pelea.

— No es necesario que conozca el miedo para aprender a cuidarme. Sé cómo defenderme sin necesidad de que me ayuden los demás. —Declaró altivo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para que su voluntad no envileciera ante el dolor que reflejaban las palabras del poeta.

Sabía que sólo era necesario un poco de esa aflicción para destrozar a su corazón y darle la razón al hombre, pero Yuri no quería darse por vencido…  Era su orgullo quien estaba hablando, más no su corazón. 

— Pues eso no me pareció allá en la plaza, y ni hablar de lo que sucedió anoche. — Declaró Victor, con el veneno en su voz desgarrando su garganta, pero incapaz de tragarse su propia bilis para detenerse.

Y ese último comentario haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido apenas anoche, fue más que suficiente para que el gitano olvidase la culpa que sentía su corazón y en su lugar se dejase llevar por el resentimiento que aún le tenía al poeta por ese hecho. 

— ¡Por supuesto, nadie mejor que tú puede dar fe de ello, al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien observó todo y en vez de encontrar la valía necesaria para ayudarme, preferiste salir huyendo cual cobarde desesperado por salvar su vida!  

Victor enmudeció por segundos ante el arrojo tal con que el gitano le reclamaba sus acciones, más pronto se recompuso para limpiar su honra.

— ¡Intenté ayudarte! ¡Fue culpa de ese maldito jorobado que terminó por sacarme del camino con su puño bestial! Yo no…  

— ¡Mientes…! — Interrumpió el doncel con una fuerza tal en su voz que el poeta se sintió sobrecogido por segundos.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?! ¿Acaso me viste correr lejos de ti? ¡No puedes empecinarte tanto en la idea de que salí huyendo si ni siquiera puedes constatar que así lo hice! Te estoy diciendo la verdad, puedo jurarlo por la memoria de mis padres, incluso ante la Virgen. ¡Sabía que era inútil enfrentarme yo solo a ese monstruo y aun así intenté salvarte! ¡Y lo único que logré fue que la bestia esa me dejara inconsciente con su puño! ¿Ves ahora por qué te digo que no siempre sirve intentar ayudar a los demás? A veces no sólo terminas lastimado ¡Sino que incluso tienen el descaro de ponerte en duda!

Yuri se quedó atónito ante las exclamaciones del poeta. No podía creer en la veracidad de sus palabras, más la vehemencia de su voz junto con la visión de un hematoma bajo su barbilla le hacían dudar si en verdad se había equivocado al juzgarlo como un cobarde que no dudaba en escapar cuando el peligro se presentaba.

 Pero aquello representaba una inminente amenaza ante todo lo que él ya había construido con ingenua esperanza. Yuri no quería arrojar al vacío todas las ilusiones que con inocencia habían estado avivando la emoción en su joven corazón. Él no quería destruir sus planes, ni tampoco volver a considerar lo que su alma le gritaba, así que optó por el camino más fácil que protegería a sus sentimientos.   

— ¡No te creo nada! — Exclamó, con renacida intensidad en su voz. — ¡Sólo buscas engañarme! Igual como lo hiciste allá en la plaza, cuando… Cuando tomaste mi mano en aquel momento que me encontraba tan sumido en el horror, sentí que me brindabas el apoyo que necesitaba para no derrumbarme en ese instante, y entre todo ese infierno, yo… Me sentí feliz de que estuvieras a mi lado… — Se atrevió a confesar lo que su corazón tanto le había costado aceptar. — Llegué a creer que incluso compartías los mismos sentimientos que me atormentaban al observar aquel salvaje festival, pero… Sólo fue otro más de tus engaños. No tenías intención alguna de ayudarle, sin importar lo mucho que sufriera, nunca fue suficiente para condoler a tu corazón, y yo fui un tonto ingenuo al creer lo contrario, al pensar que… Eras diferente de los demás… 

Victor guardó silencio después de escuchar la aflicción en el gitano, pues fue la cólera quien primero había hablado por él, sólo para que después poco a poco la congoja ganara terreno en su corazón hasta volver de su voz un tenue y lamentable susurro que pronto había muerto en un sepulcral silencio.

Fue sólo hasta que vio al doncel al borde de quebrarse que la razón regresó a él para darse cuenta de la forma tan horrible en que la situación se le había ido de las manos. No servía de nada continuar discutiendo de esa forma, al contrario, aquello sólo había hecho aflorar amargos sentimientos, tanto en su corazón como el de su ángel, y lejos de llegar a un acuerdo, sólo había abierto viejas heridas como también creado otras nuevas.

El poeta reconocía que había sido culpa de ambos el que las cosas llegasen a ese extremo tan destructivo, pero si él se hubiese percatado de sus errores mucho antes de permitir que la discusión se retorciera de esa forma, sabía que hubiese impedido lastimar de esa forma al doncel.

No lo había herido de forma física como la bofetada del ujier o la piedra lanzada por la Sachette; él había herido algo mucho más valioso y vulnerable que eso… Había lastimado su corazón.

— Yo… Lo siento, no era mi deseo pelear de esta manera contigo. Supongo que ambos estamos sensibles por lo que sucedió allá. Será mejor que regresemos y descanses un poco, vamos…

Victor intentó tomar la mano del gitano para que regresaran a su casa y así enfriar tanto sus emociones como su cabeza, pero esta vez ya no se sorprendió cuando este le rechazó apartando su mano con brusquedad.

— No quiero que me toques. — Declaró, con su voz desprovista de ira o desprecio, sino más bien con una resignación tan lamentable que el poeta se sintió desgarrado al escucharlo. — Y tampoco quiero verte, déjame solo…

Yuri sabía que se escuchaba patético ante el poeta, pero era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. La pelea le había drenado toda energía como para empeñarse en demostrar lo contrario, por lo que se rindió al permitir que el hombre viese lo que había causado en él.

Creyó que en realidad se había equivocado al juzgar al poeta, y que este contaba con un corazón compasivo capaz de encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentarse a la injusticia y así menguar la desgracia de los demás, pero había sido un tonto al ilusionarse ante esa idea, y odiaba bastante el que la congoja que le suscitaba la decepción fuese tan grande como para orillarlo a sacar la parte más mezquina que enajenaba a su corazón.

Porque también era consciente que había herido al poeta, y aunque esa parte orgullosa suya se negaba a reconocer su error, Yuri sabía muy bien que le había hecho daño a alguien más, y eso… Era algo que consumía a su alma por la culpa.

No quería ver al poeta, ni escucharlo, ni sentirlo cerca, porque todo eso sólo avivaría aun más a ese sentimiento de culpa que le remordía en el alma.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas…! — Exclamó alarmado al ver como el gitano comenzaba a caminar lejos de él, sin embargo, Victor no era capaz de seguirlo después de haber escuchado sus deseos.

La cabrita de Yuri, Vicchan, había seguido a su dueño los primeros pasos, pero al notar que el poeta no les seguía, esta se detuvo, como esperando a que Victor se les uniera, hecho que llegó a menguar un poco su dolor ya que aquello lo había enternecido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Ve con él, Vicchan, yo después volveré con ustedes. — Le dijo con el mejor intento de sonrisa que pudo lograr en aquel entonces. — ¡Ya que aún nos quedan 3 años y 364 días de casados, mi ángel! ¡Que no se te olvide! — Le gritó al doncel, esperando que sus palabras no tuvieran el efecto contrario en él.

Yuri por su parte sólo pudo lanzar un profundo suspiro resignado, mientras observaba como Vicchan ahora caminaba a la par con cada paso que lo alejaba de “su esposo”.

Definitivamente aquel hombre que le hacía sentir de esa forma tan miserable no podía ser el mismo que él había esperado con ilusión por tantos años. Para Yuri, el amor no debía de doler ni hacerte sufrir, al contrario, sólo debía traer consigo la más grande de las dichas que nunca podría ser mermada por ninguna pena existente.

El amor era bello, el amor era una brillante luz en la oscuridad… Algo tan sublime como eso no podría traer consigo la condena de una cruel desgracia. 

Y si el poeta sólo le traía desgracias, entonces mantendría a su corazón alejado de él…  

*************

Después de que el gitano se fuera, el poeta no pudo evitar permanecer por varios minutos parado en aquella calle, sumido en el mar de pensamientos que aquella discusión había traído consigo.

Victor no sólo había comprendido lo estúpido que había sido al pelear de esa manera con el doncel, sino que también, para bien o para mal, las duras palabras del joven gitano habían hecho suscitar, tanto en su mente como en su corazón, extraños sentimientos que se entremezclaban con la culpa y la vergüenza.

¿Acaso el poeta podía considerarse una paria mucho más miserable que todos los demás por preferir preservar su vida antes que ayudar al prójimo en desgracia? Victor tenía su vida en una muy alta estima, pero… ¿Valía realmente la pena cuidarla si con esos mismos actos le restaba valor?

El lado filosófico, aquel que estaba profundamente entrelazado con su humanidad, no dudaba en decirle que una existencia carecía de significado si sólo vives para ti mismo sin poder encontrar en tu corazón la piedad necesaria para ver por los demás; y eso sólo le hacía pensar… ¿No era la indiferencia como la suya al ver la crueldad, la que al fin y al cabo terminaba perpetuando las injusticias en la raza humana?

Era bastante sencillo refugiarse bajo la excusa de no poder cambiar nada aunque se hiciera el intento, pero en el fondo el poeta sabía que aquello no era más que una falacia bastante cómoda para el cobarde. Después de todo, quería creer que existían más personas como su ángel y él, quienes eran capaces de ver la inmundicia en sus viles actos.

Si él se dejaba guiar por ese pensamiento, entonces… ¿No llegaría un momento en que las personas con buenos sentimientos llegasen a ganarles a los demonios que se esconden tras un humano disfraz? 

El cambio no era fácil, ninguno lo era, pero Victor comprendía lo mucho que la humanidad necesitaba de este, y sabía que… Su espíritu, su fe y su corazón, se arrepentirían por siempre al elegir la indiferencia, antes que atreverse a formar parte de este. 

Eso le decía una parte de él, aquella emocional y soñadora que todo joven poeta trae consigo, pero su parte racional, esa que estaba enlazada con su instinto de supervivencia, no dejaba de gritarle lo peligroso que sería permanecer al lado de su ángel, pues este, parecía más que listo en lanzarse a lo desconocido sin reparar si quiera en las consecuencias de sus actos, pues sólo era guiado por el corazón sin escuchar a la razón.

Pero…

¿Qué sería del hombre si sólo se valiera del lado lógico de su mente? ¿Dónde quedaba esa hermosa libertad de elegir sin temer por las posibles consecuencias? ¿No era la vida un umbrío valle desolado si estaba desprovista de esa maravillosa magia que sólo la fantasía puede darte? E incluso… ¿Podía considerarse un poeta y libre pensador si vivía bajo el yugo que imponen las cadenas del miedo? ¿Para qué se supone que vivía entonces…?

Ante todas estas cuestiones, Victor sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión que llegó a sorprenderle bastante.

— ¡Oh, por la Virgen! Tengo la sensación de que ese ángel terminará por mandarme a la horca, esa a la que tanta aversión le tengo… ¡Y creo que he caído en las redes de la locura misma, pues estoy a punto de caminar alegremente hacia ella!

Y dicho esto, emprendió camino de regreso a la vivienda de su esposo, aceptando con ello… Todo lo que esa decisión trajese consigo.

*************

Tenemos que hacer hincapié en lo difícil que fue para nuestro poeta el poder encontrar la casa donde vivía el gitano. Su mente había sido abrumada por la intensidad de su desagradable pelea y esta provocó que su mal sentido de la orientación, junto con su mala memoria le jugasen en contra.

Victor tuvo que admitir que en cuanto a direcciones pecaba de imbécil.

¿De qué otra forma le podías decir al hecho de haber conocido las calles de París como la palma de tu mano para después olvidarlas al cabo de unos años en que no las transitaste como antes? Porque nuestro poeta no mentía al decir que hubo un tiempo en que fue experto en pasearse por las calles; era culpa de “la buena vida” el que ahora se perdiera con facilidad en la ciudad y más… Si se trataba de encontrar la casa de cierto doncel.

No exageramos al decirle al lector que si bien eran las doce de la tarde cuando él comenzó su búsqueda, no fue hasta que dieron las seis cuando el desorientado poeta pudo dar con la condenada vivienda.

Por una parte esperaba que el gitano estuviese en casa, para así poder disculparse por lo sucedido aquella mañana, pero por otra, deseaba que no estuviese ahí, pues temía que sus disculpas no fuesen suficientes para reparar el daño que había hecho en su corazón.

Al final no tuvo que preocuparse por enfrentar esa realidad, ya que al entrar se encontró con el hogar totalmente vacío. En su lugar, una desagradable sensación de angustia lo tomó en la ansiosa espera por ver la llegada del doncel y así conocer su suerte.

Había intentado ignorar esa inquietud, haciendo uso de sus buenos amigos los libros, pero eso, en vez de relajarlo y sumirlo en un profundo éxtasis de pensamientos filosóficos, sólo hizo que el poeta cayera en un insondable tormento cada que pasaba las hojas de sus libros y notaba el horrible número de páginas que les faltaban, sin mencionar que las que habían sobrevivido estaban arrugadas y manchadas de inmunda suciedad que Victor no quería ni descubrir de que era.

Quizás el horror en el que se había sumido fue lo bastante profundo como para no darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba fugaz, pues cuando menos lo esperó, había llegado la noche y con ella… Su adorable esposo.

— ¡Oh! Qué bueno que llegas, quería…

Victor se levantó al instante, con la intención de comenzar un largo discurso que entre disgustos había formulado en su mente, pero le fue imposible ya que el gitano en cuestión entró de forma tan fugaz que ni una mirada le dedicó al poeta.

Nuestro filósofo creyó ingenuamente que el doncel no había reparado en su presencia, por tal, quiso seguirle hasta su aposento sólo para ser recibido por el duro golpe de la puerta contra su rostro.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cerciorarse si el zíngaro le había puesto pestillo a la puerta; podía apostar lo que quedaban de sus libros que así lo había hecho su “adorable” esposo.

— Mi ángel… Sé que sigues molesto conmigo, pero… No llevemos tan lejos nuestras peleas como para perjudicar a Vicchan. Sabes que somos buenos amigos desde esta mañana. Seguro que ella prefiere compartir un incomodo lecho conmigo que una mullida cama a tu lado.

Aunque siendo sinceros, Victor si que hubiese preferido compartir la cama con su ángel…   

El poeta esperó paciente por una respuesta de parte del doncel, más el silencio reinó, cuando de pronto… escuchó algo…

Era la tierna cabrita del gitano quien golpeaba la puerta con sus pezuñas, y balaba quedamente como si supiese que el poeta se encontraba del otro lado esperando por ella.

Bueno… Al menos la cabra lo quería…

— Sólo escúchala, mi ángel ¿No te conduele el corazón al ver el sufrimiento con el que la castigas injustamente?

Esperó y de nuevo, lo único que recibió fueron más balidos de la cabrita junto con los golpes en la puerta.

Victor se dejó caer resignado frente a la puerta, con su cuerpo apoyado en esta, incapaz de asesinar lo último de esperanza que aún le quedaba. Una imagen bastante patética que no le importaba dar, ya que la culpa y el dolor de su rechazo eran lo bastante intensos como para adueñarse, tanto de su atormentada mente como de su afligido corazón.

Quizás su ángel jamás lo perdonaría, y quizás… Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, al menos por los próximos 3 años con 364 días restantes… Aunque a estas alturas dudaba que incluso el gitano lo soportara un día más…

El poeta, ante esa miserable situación sólo le quedaba preguntarse una cosa:

¿Cómo es que había terminado de esa forma?

*************

Yuri se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, como usualmente lo hacía todos los días en su rutina. Era entre la inicial bruma de la somnolencia que su mente se encontraba despejada, ajena de todo recuerdo que pudiese molestarle, cuando echó de menos el característico calor que Vicchan siempre le daba al dormir a su lado.

Al buscarla con la mirada, se extrañó al encontrarla recostada contra la puerta. La cabrita jamás había dejado su lecho para dormir en otro lado lejos de él, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba allí a su lado?

Fue cuando todos los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe y la realización de estos le dio la respuesta ¿Es que el poeta había dormido frente a su puerta a la espera de que por un milagro divino se abriera?

Aquella imagen provocó que una punzada de culpa le atacara. Quizás había sido muy cruel al tratarlo de esa manera cuando llegó, aunque si Yuri era sincero consigo mismo, no supo como sentirse al respecto cuando descubrió que el poeta había decidido regresar.

Por una parte se había sorprendido al verlo, Yuri creía que después de sus ponzoñosas palabras, el poeta ya nunca jamás tendría el deseo de verle. El gitano era consciente de lo mezquina que había sido su actitud y que quizás, sólo quizás, el hombre no se merecía realmente ese trato. Y por otra parte… Estaba aquel extraño alivió que le recorrió al ver que sus hostiles maneras no habían sido suficientes para hacerlo huir lejos de él.

Quizás el poeta era masoquista, quizás sólo seguía con él porque era el único techo que le quedaba, o quizás… Sólo había decidido quedarse porque así lo deseaba… Ante esta última posibilidad un sentimiento de emoción se iba inmiscuyendo poco a poco en los recovecos de su joven corazón, pues antes de que Yuri pudiese refrenar lo que sentía, aquella inusual felicidad ya lo había tomado entre sus redes de forma tan irrevocable que… El gitano tuvo que aceptar que se sentía feliz por la presencia del poeta.

Claro que no deben olvidar que, además de joven e ingenuo, su corazón también era testarudo, y por eso… Yuri se justificaba a sí mismo, diciendo que aquel sentimiento de dicha no era más que producto de una culpa que ya no tendría que sufrir ante la idea de haber lastimado a otro ser.

Ya “superada” esa emoción, Yuri se levantó, haciendo todo el ruido posible, ya que si el poeta en verdad se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta (y estaba casi seguro que así era) le daría la oportunidad de despertarlo para que cambiara de lugar y mantuviera algo de su dignidad intacta.

No necesitó mucho para comprobar sus sospechas, ya que pronto escuchó sonoras pisadas que lo delataban. A decir verdad, el doncel se sentía culpable por haber obligado al poeta a dormir en esa incómoda posición, junto a una esperanza que jamás se haría realidad.

A Yuri en verdad le hubiese gustado dejar atrás todo lo sucedido ayer, había comprendido que su actitud también había sido exagerada ante la persona que era su esposo de nombre, y que quizás podían seguir conviviendo juntos sin más inconvenientes futuros, pero había algo que le impedía actuar como si nada…

¿Cómo se suponía que tendría cara para enfrentarse al poeta con normalidad, después de todas las cosas horribles que le dijo ayer? En realidad, a Yuri le daba bastante vergüenza hacerle frente, mirarle, y recordar que había sido a ese mismo hombre al que le había gritado, rechazado, insultado, y muy seguramente… Humillado también al haberlo orillado a dormir frente a su puerta.

Su vergüenza no significaba que el gitano aceptara los argumentos que el poeta lanzó en su discusión, en realidad, todavía estaba más que convencido en que sólo él tenía la razón en el asunto, pero no por eso dejaría que la mezquindad lo guiara por siempre.

Él podía lograr una sana convivencia con el poeta, sólo era cuestión de que este no hablase mucho porque siempre que hablaba era para decir una estupidez, pero Yuri sabía bien que eso era como pedirle a los reyes que donaran todo su oro a los mendigos, así que comprendió que el futuro de su “relación” quedaba sólo en sus manos.

Lástima que si había algo en lo que Victor si que había acertado sobre el gitano, fue al decir que a este le faltaba mucha experiencia en la vida, y con esto… Mucha, pero mucha habilidad para relacionarse en un ámbito más profundo con los demás.

Fue por eso que en vez de mostrar la vergüenza que sentía, prefirió optar por utilizar la fría indiferencia con que lo había tratado la noche anterior; eso era mucho más fácil porque de esa forma no lo miraba, ni el poeta se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

Ya que en efecto, Victor yacía sentado en su baúl-cama, con un libro abierto en su regazo y fingiendo que en este estaban todas las respuestas del universo ya que no quitaba la mirada de sus letras, salvo pequeños y fugaces momentos que lanzaba tímidas miradas de reojo hacia el gitano, miradas que este no pasaba por alto y le hacían comprender que no era el único ansioso e incomodo ahí.

Aquello le dio algo de valor al doncel para comenzar a depositar los alimentos del desayuno en la mesa, haciendo el ruido necesario para llamar la atención del poeta y que este viera que Yuri lo había contemplado al poner un segundo plato y bebida para él.

A Yuri casi se le escapaba una delatadora sonrisa al ver como los ojos del poeta se iluminaban con un rayo de esperanza y se levantaba al instante para tomar su lugar en la mesa. Si el gitano era sincero, prefería verlo con ese brillo en la mirada que apreciar como sus ojos se ensombrecían por el dolor que causaban sus palabras.

Quizás sólo necesitaba un tema de conversación para romper la barrera que se había creado entre los dos y así olvidar su anterior pelea. Yuri creyó que también sería conveniente para surcar ciertos temas que pensaba importantes en su convivencia.

— Necesitamos hablar. — Comenzó Yuri, quizás no de la mejor forma para iniciar una conversación. Su voz había sonado bastante dura, y ni hablar de la seriedad que había en su rostro, no debía extrañarle entonces la expresión aterrada en el rostro del poeta.

— Si se trata de lo que sucedió ayer, yo…

— Si vas a vivir bajo mi techo tendrás que ayudar en las tareas del hogar. — Interrumpió Yuri, lo más rápido posible para no tocar ese tema escabroso.

— ¿Se trata de eso? — El alivio era más que obvio, tanto en su voz, como en su rostro. — Bien, no tengo ningún problema con ello… Ya sabes, puedo conseguir leños para la chimenea o agua y…

— Vas a encargarte de lavar los platos. — Declaró Yuri, sin dejar lugar a replicas, aunque por el disgusto que vio reflejado en el rostro del poeta, podía asegurar que a este le repelía bastante la idea.

— ¿Por qué tengo que lavar los platos? ¿No puedo hacer otra cosa? A decir verdad, odio la sensación del agua fría en mis manos. Es tan gélida que entumece mis dedos, y sabes que soy poeta y escritor; mis manos son un especial tesoro que debo cuidar, sobre todo ante las inclemencias del clima. Siempre he preferido comprar guantes que calcetines por esa misma razón, ahora no los traigo conmigo porque tuve que venderlos para no morir de hambre, hasta ese punto es de trágica mi vida… ¿En verdad seguirás perpetuando mis desgracias al condenarme a lavar los platos? Verás, hace poco quien era mi vecino le sucedió algo bastante terrible, y es que…

— Yo me hago cargo de proveer todo lo que se necesite en casa. — Yuri le cortó de forma abrupta, al saber que el poeta estaba a punto de comenzar una de sus usuales peroratas sin sentido. — Conozco a los vendedores en el mercado y tenemos tan buena relación que siempre bajan sus precios para mí o me regalan más de lo que compro, así que… ¿Por qué debería desperdiciar esos beneficios sólo para que tú te evites un encuentro desagradable con el agua fría?

— Si se trata de mujeres yo siempre podría… — Había estado a punto de decir que fácilmente podría adularlas con dulces frases, pero al ver la mueca que le estaba regalando el doncel, prefirió olvidarlo. — Está bien… Lavaré los platos… — Aceptó, resignado.

— Pero eso no es todo. — Agregó el gitano, para angustia del poeta. ¿Con qué le saldría ahora? — No basta con ayudar en las tareas del hogar, también necesitas encontrar un trabajo y proveer sustento a la casa. 

— Me gusta cómo suena eso, me hace sentir como si realmente estuviésemos casados, tan sólo nos falta una activa vida…

— ¿Cómo traerás dinero al hogar? — Le irrumpió Yuri, antes de que el poeta dijera otra de sus estupideces. 

— ¡Oh! Es una muy interesante pregunta la tuya, mi ángel. Y es en realidad lo bastante curiosa ya que esa ha sido una de las cuestiones que mi mente en especial gusta de usar como objeto para tener un buen momento de profunda filosofía, y es que no hay nada más entretenido para el hombre que meditar sobre su finalidad en la vida. ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo? ¿Qué misión nos ha encomendado el Señor desde nuestro nacimiento? ¿Será que hemos sido creados para elevar nuestro legado hacia la posteridad de los tiempos? Porque si te pones a pensar con detenimiento, somos tan sólo un pequeño grano de arena entre el inmenso desierto donde moramos, por lo que… 

— ¿Cómo se supone que te mantuviste con vida por tanto tiempo? — Volvió a interrumpirlo, al comprender que el poeta sólo le estaba dando vueltas al asunto ya que en realidad no quería responder a la pregunta.

Y es que en verdad le daba bastante curiosidad como aquel parlanchín poeta había sobrevivido por tantos años, si a leguas parecía ser todo un inútil.

— Sabes bien mi profesión, soy poeta y filosofo, y como tal, escribo tragedias y una que otra comedia cuando mi humor me lo permite. También hago versos, sonetos y epitalamios, estos últimos, no es por presumir, pero no tienen nada que pedirle ni al mismísimo **Calímaco**. Te había comentado antes que he escrito un libro de más de seiscientas páginas pero por desgracia la genialidad de mi libro estaba demasiado adelantada para su época y ni siquiera un amigo mío quiso comprar los derechos para venderlo en varias copias ¿Te dije alguna vez que tengo un amigo que trabaja en una imprenta? Es bastante increíble esa creación tan maravillosa. No hay por el momento ninguna en Francia así que consigo los libros de Alemania gracias a él. Supongo que a nuestro venerable señor el rey le resulta horroroso gastar un poco de dinero en una, ya sabes lo avaro que es, pero…

— ¿Y quién te compraba tus… Creaciones? — Preguntó, antes de que el hombre siguiera divagando.

Si el gitano debía ser sincero, tenía que reconocer que no tenía ni idea de quién querría comprar lo que el poeta hacia y más importante… ¿Con qué finalidad?

— Umm, cualquier bribón que quisiese obtener el favor de una doncella o doncel y que pudiese darse el lujo de pagar por ello. — Explicó Victor, sin darle mucho interés a su respuesta. —Quizás no te sorprenda, pero hay muchos pillos de clase alta que los compran para engañar a una ingenua moza.

— Y tú sabiendo eso ¿Aun así se los vendes? — Le dedicó una mirada bastante reprobadora.  

A lo que Victor no dudó en salir a su defensa.

— Yo no decido como deben de usar mis letras, sólo las escribo, y mi consciencia está más que tranquila al saber que siendo usadas para el bien o para el mal, no fue algo que estuviese en mis manos.

— Bien… — Yuri prefirió pasarlo por alto, no quería tener otra pelea tan temprano en la mañana. — ¿Entonces de esa forma piensas conseguir dinero?

— Oh, vaya… Esto sí que me resulta algo vergonzoso, verás… — El poeta se ruborizó un poco y comenzó a rascar su nuca algo incomodo por la cuestión. — Por la creación del misterio que el bailío del palacio de justicia me pidió en honor de la boda del **Delfín** con Margarita de Flandes, terminé por vender hasta la última de mis ropas, y uno que otro dinero que pedí prestado, ya que como era una obra un tanto larga, necesitaba de bastante papel y tinta, y como sabes, ambos son algo caros para el bolsillo de un humilde poeta… Así que me quedé sin ropa, sin tinta y sin papel para seguir escribiendo.

Claro que el poeta evitaba mencionar el hecho de que muy posiblemente no querrían pagarle por la creación de su misterio, ya era suficiente de quedar en ridículo ante su ángel como para terminar por darse a sí mismo el golpe de gracia. Tenía que aceptar que no había dudado en vender sus pocas pertenencias para escribir el misterio, ya que en realidad la paga hubiese sido bastante buena.

— Bueno, si ese es el caso, yo tengo una idea que podría ser la solución a tus problemas. — Declaró Yuri, quien observó la ilusión brillar de nuevo en los ojos del poeta, aunque en realidad, el gitano creía que al decirle su idea esa luz se extinguiría al instante. — Siempre puedes visitar la Corte de los Milagros para pedirle a mis hermanos que te enseñen alguno de sus oficios.

Y el doncel no se equivocó en lo más mínimo sobre la reacción del poeta, pues su rostro se había deformado en una genuina mueca de espanto ante sus terribles palabras. Casi parecía como si el gitano le hubiese dicho que lo habían condenado a la horca. 

Aunque para Victor significaba eso precisamente…

— D-Disculpa que te diga esto, mi ángel, pero estás demente si crees que volveré a entrar a ese nido de ratas por voluntad propia. Además… ¿Qué cosas podrían enseñarme esos bribones? No quiero convertirme en ladrón, y tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de fingir que estoy lisiado, y ni hablar de los que emulan las yagas de la lepra ¡Esa imagen no va conmigo! Y si quisiera jabón, lo querría en mi cuerpo, antes que en mi boca, tal y como hacen los que fingen la epilepsia.  

Ante las palabras del poeta, Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por los arraigados prejuicios en el hombre, más quiso comprender un poco su postura, al fin y al cabo… Su gente era la única culpable de que el pueblo de París tuviese ya una visión muy fija de ellos.

— No todos nacieron siendo ladrones, o ganándose el pan fingiendo tener la  lepra. Muchos de ellos son extranjeros que solían tener una vida en sus países y que por una u otra razón terminaron huyendo de allí. Te sorprendería bastante descubrir que en realidad no hay muchas diferencias entre tu gente y la mía, es sólo que tu pueblo está empecinado en rechazarnos por llevar el estigma de ser extranjeros. ¿Crees que si tu gente estuviese dispuesta a darles trabajos honrados, aún así decidirían dedicarse a robar o fingir el ser mendigos?

Victor guardó silencio al escuchar las palabras del doncel. Este no le había hablado con dureza o reproche en su voz, sino con una cruda honestidad que le hizo pensar en profundidad sobre el tema. Era muy cierto que los parisinos desconfiaban bastante de los extranjeros; venían de otras tierras, con diferentes costumbres, otros pensamientos, y sobre todo, con otras religiones que, en vez de unir a todos como hermanos, no hacían más que marcar diferencias y encender el odio y rechazo hacia quien no tuviese tu misma doctrina de fe; así que… ¿Eran los truhanes sólo víctimas de las injustas circunstancias?

Quizás su ángel tenía razón, aunque no por eso significaba que eran correctas algunas de las actividades que practicaban los truhanes para vivir. Fingir estar lisiados, o robar una que otra cartera, eran cosas que él podía pasar por alto si sabía que estaban en necesidad, pero el poeta sabía bien que sus oficios no se limitaban tan sólo a eso, a veces también robaban niños para venderlos después a personas que no eran mejores que ellos.

Y por supuesto, no podía olvidar que algunos de ellos ya habían roto uno de los más sagrados mandamientos de Dios; él incluso había estado a punto de ser una más de sus víctimas, y… Definitivamente no tenía buenos sentimientos hacia esa gente.

Pero ahí estaba su ángel, pidiéndole en silencio algo de comprensión hacia su pueblo, y no pudo evitar compararse a sí mismo cuando en su discusión de ayer justificaba de cierta forma las acciones de los parisinos. Quizás y en realidad sus pueblos no eran tan diferentes después de todo…

Ambos conformados por despiadados demonios, pero también por bondadosas almas. El joven zíngaro que tenía frente a él era una muestra de ello.

— De acuerdo. — Suspiró el poeta, resignado a la idea de volver a ese nido de ratas. — Veré que puedo aprender de ellos, aunque como ya te dije… Intenté de todo en mi juventud y no fue para nada fructífero… — Declaró con pesimismo. En realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas en ser bueno para otro oficio, pero tendría que aprender alguno hasta ganar el dinero suficiente y poder comprar algo de tinta y papel.

— Estoy seguro que serás bueno en algo. — Dijo Yuri, evocando en sus labios la sonrisa que desde muy temprano había querido escapar. Lo cierto es que le había hecho feliz que el poeta aceptara, pues eso significaba que había hecho a un lado sus prejuicios.  

Victor por su lado se sintió bendecido al recibir una sonrisa tan radiante como esa, y aquel tierno gesto se volvía mucho más hermoso al saber que sólo era para su deleite. El poeta estaba a punto de sumergirse en la ensoñación de la sonrisa de un ángel, cuando fue este mismo quien llegó a destruir su pequeño paraíso.

— Bueno, será mejor que comas cuanto antes. Todavía debo dejarte en la Corte antes de irme a las plazas.

— E-Espera… — El poeta sintió que de pronto todo el hambre se esfumaba y en su lugar unas desagradables nauseas lo enfermaban. — Pretendes dejarme solo en ese nido de, es decir… ¿En la Corte de los Milagros?

— No le veo el problema. — Musitó, sin comprender el miedo del poeta.

— ¡Pues yo sí que lo veo! — Espetó. — No puedes ser tan cruel como para dejarme a mi suerte en ese lugar donde casi me matan… ¿Es que no recuerdas todas las veces en que ya te he mencionado sobre mi mala suerte y lo mucho que la desgracia gusta de perseguirme?

— Supongo que no será fácil que olvides ese pequeño incidente. — Aceptó el doncel, y antes de que el poeta continuase quejándose, prosiguió. — Pero las cosas ya son diferentes, antes eras un intruso entre nosotros, pero ahora eres nuestro hermano después de… Eso… — Yuri fue incapaz de mencionar su “matrimonio” con dichas palabras, le daba algo de pena, aunque no debería, ya que para él, era algo que no tenía importancia.

— Sabes… No creo que te haga algún daño el decir que estamos casados. — Dijo el poeta, intentando que su voz no se escuchara tan herida como en verdad se sentía.

— En fin, lo importante aquí es… — Le restó importancia. — Que ayer después de todo lo sucedido no pude conseguir ninguna moneda, y tengo que ganarlas ahora. Así que no puedo acompañarte, pero si temes perderte, o que alguien no sea capaz de reconocerte, aunque lo dudo, ya que seguramente todo mi pueblo sabe de ti; dejaré que Vicchan te acompañe. Todos saben que ella siempre está conmigo, y si la ven a tu lado sabrán que me conoces y no eres ningún intruso. ¿Te parece mejor esa idea?

 Y la cabrita, como sabiendo que se referían a ella, se alejó del gitano para ir hacia el poeta y descansar su cabeza en su regazo, a la espera de recibir caricias.

— Supongo que sólo me queda encomendarme a la Virgen y a Vicchan. — Victor suspiró al dar su brazo a torcer. — Espero que tus cuernos estén muy afilados por si alguien intenta atacarme. — Le dijo a Vicchan, mientras acariciaba su pequeña y suave cabeza con cariño.

Después de terminar de desayunar (aunque Victor prefirió hacer ayuno por si cualquier eventualidad sucedía) se encaminaron hacia el nido de ratas favorito del poeta, quien tenía unas inmensas ganas de volver a encontrarse con sus agradables amigos los truhanes. Sólo esperaba que los falsos leprosos estuviesen afuera trabajando, aunque de no ser así, bueno… Victor entonces agradecería el no haber desayunado.

Pronto llegaron al inicio de aquella calle infernal que daba con la Corte, y Victor no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de su preocupación al dirigirse a su ángel.

— ¿No tienes un último consejo que darme antes de entrar? — Y ante la expresión confundida del gitano, Victor continuó. — No lo sé, algo como “no hagas contacto visual” “no pases a un lado de sus casas o los ofenderás” “aléjate de los bribones que parezcan muy peligrosos” aunque este último consejo me obligaría a ni siquiera poner un pie en dicha corte. 

— Creo que solo tengo uno: No hables. — Lo peor de todo es que Yuri se lo decía con total honestidad. — Vamos, entra de una vez. Sólo mira a Vicchan, ella te está adelantando el paso.

Y el poeta sólo pudo observar con horror como la cabrita avanzaba hacia el infierno mediante graciosos y alegres saltos. No entendía la tan extraña fijación de esas dos bonitas criaturas en mezclarse dentro de ese inmundo nido de ratas. Lo peor es que él era lo suficientemente imbécil como para seguirles el paso.

— Vendré por ti al atardecer. — Explicó el doncel. — Y no te preocupes si no encuentras nada por hoy, siempre puedes venir mañana para probar suerte. — Y dicha tal “amenaza” el joven gitano se dio la vuelta para abandonar a su suerte a un aterrado y desorientado poeta.

A lo lejos escuchó el balido de cierta cabrita; era Vicchan que al no ser seguida por el poeta, se había detenido para llamar su atención y que se le uniera en su divertida “aventura”.

— ¡Oh, Virgen María! Por favor, guarda bajo tu sagrado manto a mi desventurada e insignificante vida. Encomiendo mi humilde alma a tu bondadosa voluntad, así que por favor… ¡Permíteme ver un nuevo amanecer después de entrar a ese meandro de mala muerte!

Rezó un Ave María con toda la devoción de su espíritu religioso, y al terminar se unió a la cabrita para enfrentar a su destino.

Victor comenzó a caminar para adentrarse a la condenada Corte de los Milagros, y lo único que pudo agradecer fue la ausencia de inmundas larvas arrastrándose en el fango, tal y como él había visto la primera vez que llegó ahí. Posiblemente los falsos lisiados ahora se encontraban infestando las calles de París, y sólo sería hasta el anochecer cuando regresarían a su horrible refugio.

Refugio que por cierto, era mucho más decadente al ser iluminada por los rayos del sol. La luz del día le permitió al poeta tener la dicha de apreciar con más detalle las carcomidas fachadas de las empobrecidas casas, quienes tenían paredes tan sucias y raídas que, Victor creyó que en cualquier momento podrían llegar a derrumbarse. El suelo, estaba lleno de fango y lodo, pues había bastantes pequeñas lagunas de sospechosa agua que el poeta no quería ni pensar sobre su procedencia. Pero las personas…

Las personas eran la peor parte…

Conforme se iba adentrando cada vez más, el tumulto de personas iba aumentando a su paso. Gente andrajosa, que vestían peores harapos que los que él vestía antes, desagradables caras con hostil y duro gesto, y ojos… Ojos que le miraban con una intensidad tan sofocante que Victor creyó que pronto le faltaría el aire para respirar.  

Victor no sabía ni siquiera cómo comenzar con la misión que su adorado ángel le había encomendado. ¿Cómo se suponía que hablaría con ellos si lo único que estos hacían al momento de verlo era fulminarlo con la mirada, o en sus mejores casos, reírse de su ridícula ropa?

El poeta no comprendía por qué su presencia provocaba tanta aversión entre los truhanes. Lo cierto era que por más que el doncel dijera que eran hermanos ahora, él jamás dejaría de ser un burgués ante los ojos de su nueva “familia”.

¿Eran así con todos los recién iniciados? ¿O sólo se trataba de un general resentimiento por haber terminado casado con su príncipe? Victor no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía es que no le faltaba mucho para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.  

Y así lo hizo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de emprender la huida, se encontró de frente con la imagen de cierto gitano de tez morena y ojos negros que ya había conocido antes.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? — Preguntó confundido, mientras intentaba no sonreír por la manera en que el poeta se había asustado al verlo.

— Oh, Pichit, no sabes cuánto le alegra a mi alma el ver un rostro amistoso entre este inmenso mar de sofocante aversión. — Dijo, bastante aliviado de al menos contar con la compañía del gitano. — ¿Será que tú podrías decirme porque todos me ven como si fuese una inmunda cucaracha perpetrando en su palacio?

— No le des importancia. — Dijo con una sonrisa, divertido por las comparaciones del poeta. — En realidad sólo están siendo algo recelosos contigo. Aunque te hayas casado con Yuri, sigues siendo un burgués, y temen que puedas acusarlos con el preboste de tu pueblo. Sólo dales tiempo, aquí tú no eres el único que necesita acostumbrarse. — Explicó Pichit. 

Victor tuvo que aceptar que lo que decía Pichit tenía bastante sentido. Él también sentiría recelo ante el gato que bien podría acusarlos con el dueño del lugar.

— Pero más importante que eso, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que después de lo que sucedió ya nunca más volverías a poner un pie en este lugar.

— Bueno, resulta que mantuve una muy seria charla con mi adorable esposo, donde este me dijo que debía encontrar un oficio para ganar dinero y aportar al hogar.

— Como todo un matrimonio. — Declaró, Pichit, emocionado por la idea. — Bien, si ese es el caso te puedo ayudar a encontrar quien te enseñe algo de provecho. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ante esta pregunta, el poeta tuvo que darse unos cuantos segundos de profunda meditación. ¿Qué se suponía que podría hacer para ganarse la vida? Era muy frustrante tener que volver a hacerse esa pregunta después de tantos años.

— No estoy muy seguro… Sólo quiero algo que no necesite de mucha fuerza física, si pudiese usar la cabeza en su lugar sería bastante conveniente en realidad, y también… Me gustaría un oficio que me permitiera estar cerca de mi ángel…

Pichit se permitió unos cuantos segundos para apreciar la dulzura que había en la voz del poeta al mencionar a su amigo, al igual que el suave brillo ilusionado que avivaba su mirada.

De cierta forma, pudo recordar esos mismos gestos enamorados del propio Yuri, pero siendo suscitados por un hombre distinto, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el poeta, quien ni siquiera parecía realmente consciente de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, aunque puede que eso fuese lo mejor. Había algo que le decía a Pichit que, esas emociones asustarían al poeta al no saber cómo manejarlas o qué hacer con ellas.

— Bien, cómo no tienes algo preciso en mente, creo que tengo la perfecta solución para eso.

Y sin dejar que el poeta preguntara lo que tramaba el gitano, este lo tomó del brazo, y seguidos por una entusiasta cabrita, se adentraron a una taberna, que para horror de Victor, se trataba del mismo lugar donde casi terminaba ahorcado por los truhanes.

— ¡Hermanos míos! — Gritó por lo alto Pichit, para llamar la atención de todos los truhanes, y así asesinar la última esperanza de huir que tenía el poeta. — Traigo conmigo al esposo de mi mejor amigo, quien viene ahora a pedirles, de hermano a hermano, la ayuda de sus conocimientos para sacarlo de su necesidad. ¿Hay entre ustedes, alguno que pueda enseñarle algún oficio que conozcan?

Un abismal silencio se creó en la taberna de mala muerte que antes había estado infestada por gritos, risas y palabrotas. Todos en el lugar permanecieron callados, con sus hostiles y serias miradas apuntando a un aterrado poeta que no dudaba en rezar el padre nuestro para pedir por su alma, ya que su vida la creía más que perdida.

Sin embargo, entre toda esa muchedumbre, había en el fondo del lugar un pequeño grupo donde se susurraban entre ellos y dejaban escapar una que otra sonrisa con tinte despiadado y divertido, como a quien se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de una interesante travesura.

— Yo podría ayudarte. — De pronto, uno de los hombres que conformaba ese grupo, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Pichit y Victor.

— ¡Oh! ¿En verdad? — Pichit parecía extasiado por la ayuda tan fácilmente dada por el extraño truhan, aunque el poeta no terminaba de convencerse. — ¿Cómo podrías ayudar a nuestro hermano?

— Verán, además de ladrón, yo me dedicaba en mis tierras andaluzas a tocar la guitarra, la flamenca en específico. Podría enseñarte a tocarla, conozco muchas canciones provenientes de mi pueblo, y muy bellas en verdad.

El poeta estuvo a punto de abrir su boca y decir algo no muy agradable ante la idea de convertirse en guitarrista, ya que él era poeta, más no **juglar,** pero de pronto como si fuese una intervención divina recordó el único consejo que le dio su ángel, y decidió atar su lengua para preguntar tan sólo lo necesario.

— ¿Cómo podría servirme aprender a tocar la guitarra? — Preguntó, con el tono más condescendiente y suave posible. Tampoco quería ofender al truhan que humildemente le había ofrecido su ayuda.

— Eres el esposo de Eros ¿No? Como tal, deberías saber que a él le encanta la música proveniente de mis tierras, los acordes de una alegre guitarra flamenca son uno de sus favoritos, por cierto. Creo que tu marido estaría más que fascinado por tener a un esposo que le haga compañía con la guitarra mientras baila por las plazas.

Victor no pudo evitar dejarse envolver por los argumentos del truhan, los cuales le seducían bastante si traían consigo la oportunidad de acompañar al doncel durante sus danzas, sin mencionar que también podría encantar a su ángel con la música que tanto le gustaba. Aún podía recordar la alegría que lo había dominado cuando la procesión del papa de los locos tocó ese tipo de cadencias para él. Nuestro poeta se emocionaba al pensar que él también podría hacerlo feliz de la misma manera.

— ¡Por favor, enséñeme! — Le pidió con fervor al truhan, quien esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa que el poeta por la emoción pasó por alto.

Más no Pichit.

— Claro que puedo enseñarte, eres ahora también mi hermano. Pero antes, me gustaría que te unieras con nosotros para conocernos un poco más ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con un amistoso juego de cartas?

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! Me agrada bastante la idea. — Exclamó el ingenuo poeta, quien ya había olvidado su miedo inicial, y ahora se dejaba guiar como si nada a la mesa donde había estado sentado el truhan.

Pichit, quien tenía una misión en especial, sólo pudo seguirle en silencio para observar que nada “extraño” le ocurriera al esposo de su amigo.

Los truhanes en la mesa se presentaron uno a uno, con gran sonrisa en sus jocosos rostros y el poeta, totalmente cómodo por primera vez en aquel nido de ratas, le daba la mano a cada uno con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

— Son ustedes, bastante agradables en realidad. Creo que podemos llevarnos de maravilla, pero aquí yo sólo veo un problema… No conozco la baraja francesa, mucho menos la española. — Explicó, pues había notado que las cartas con las que pretendían jugar eran de procedencia española.

— No te preocupes por eso, hermano mío. Nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo que no sepas para que estés en igual condición con los demás.

Y dicho esto, comenzaron a explicarle con lujo de detalles todo lo relacionado con la baraja, el significado e importancia de cada carta, las reglas de cómo jugarlas, y la manera en que terminabas ganando el juego. Pichit sobre todo prestó bastante atención; él ya conocía todos esos datos, pero si escuchaba cada una de las indicaciones que los truhanes le daban al poeta era para cerciorarse que no lo estuviesen engañando. 

Se sintió un poco tranquilo cuando notó que no había ningún error en la explicación, pero sólo un poco…

Comenzaron a jugar sin ningún problema o eventualidad. Todo parecía normal en realidad; las personas seguían embriagándose, las prostitutas se dejaban manosear por quien pagase su precio, y una que otra pelea sin importancia se llevaba a cabo del otro lado de la taberna. Lo típico.

Aunque quizás no era tan normal la extraña racha de buena suerte por la que pasaba el poeta al jugar.

— ¡Vaya, pero qué bueno que eres, bribón! — Halagó el truhan, a un poeta que estaba más que listo para pavonearse ante la buena suerte que le sonreía. Ya era el cuarto juego seguido que ganaba.

— Supongo que es sólo suerte de principiante. — Expresó Victor, queriendo sonar humilde, aunque la sonrisa presumida en su rostro decía todo lo contrario. — Pero aunque me esté gustando tanto este entretenido juego ¿No será momento ya de que nos pongamos de acuerdo para que me enseñe a tocar la guitarra?

— ¡Tienes razón! Pero que tonto que soy, discúlpame amigo mío. Es sólo que nos la estábamos pasando tan bien que me dejé llevar, aunque también he olvidado un hecho muy importante que será un gran problema… ¡No tienes guitarra alguna para poder enseñarte! Y claro que podría prestarte la mía, pero ¿De qué sirve enseñarte si después no tendrás el instrumento de tu profesión?

— Vaya, usted si que está en lo cierto. — Dijo Victor, algo decaído al sentir como todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaban.

— Pero no te deprimas, hermano. Lo cierto es que también me agradaste bastante, y por eso, estoy dispuesto a darte mi guitarra, claro… Si me ganas otra partida de cartas. — Explicó el truhan, dejando ver su descuidada dentadura en aquella maliciosa sonrisa que de nuevo no pudo notar nuestro poeta.

Pero Pichit estaba bastante consciente de ella, y el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación no le estaba gustando para nada.

— Claro que, como tú has tenido tan buena suerte, y yo al fin y al cabo me estaría quedando sin mi guitarra, lo justo sería que apostáramos. Mi guitarra por una de tus pertenencias ¿Qué te parece?

— Bueno… Me temo que no cuento con más ropa que la que ahora traigo puesta, pero… Podría apostar mis libros. — Explicó el poeta, con todo el dolor de su alma intelectual.

En realidad, sufría bastante con la idea de perder sus libros, pero ¿Qué eran ellos a comparación de la hermosa sonrisa de un ángel? Además, los libros iban y venían, esos ya habían visto tiempos mejores, y sí todo salía bien, él incluso podría reponerlos por otros nuevos y en mejor estado.

Y la suerte estaba de su lado ¿No?

— Victor, no tienes por qué… — Quiso intervenir Pichit, antes de que el poeta aceptara. Todo eso parecía una obvia trampa ante sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiese continuar en su intento por convencerlo, el truhan se le adelantó.

— No, no quiero tus libros. — Negó al instante. — Lo siento, amigo, pero lo cierto es que no sé leer, y por tal, unos libros no me serían de mucha utilidad como mi guitarra lo sería para ti.

— Pero, no tengo otra cosa… — Dijo el poeta, comenzando a sentirse frustrado.

— ¡Pero claro que la tienes! — Y la mirada del truhan fue a parar justo a la cabrita que yacía acostada a un lado del poeta.

Victor se alarmó al percatarse de las intenciones del truhan, y pronto le objetó.

— ¡Pero Vicchan no es mía! Es de mi ángel. — Aclaró, mientras intentaba pensar de qué forma podría convencer al truhan de darle su guitarra y que estuviese dentro de sus posibilidades. Quizás era la primera vez que en verdad odiaba ser tan pobre.

— ¡Claro que es tuya! Estás casado con nuestro príncipe, y ¿No sé supone que lo tuyo es suyo, y lo suyo, tuyo? — Solucionó con facilidad el truhan, mientras volvía a barajar las cartas, preparándose para otro juego, aun si el poeta todavía no aceptaba.

A Victor en verdad le resultó irónico que el truhan usara el mismo argumento que había usado antes con su ángel.

Pero, se trataba de la cabrita del gitano, quien este mismo la consideraba como su hermana, su más preciada acompañante; él no podía poner en juego algo como eso, además… Victor le había tomado un muy especial cariño a la pequeña y bonita criatura.

Y como si Vicchan fuese consciente de los pensamientos del poeta, se levantó de su sitió para ir hacia él y descansar su cabeza en su regazo, a la espera de ser acariciada por el esposo de su dueño.

Pichit, quien podía notar la dubitación del poeta, no dudó en intervenir para evitar que este cometiera un error.

— Victor, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Estoy seguro que Yuri será feliz con lo que sea que aprendas. Él sólo quiere que seas capaz de salir adelante por tu cuenta, nunca te ha pedido que lo complazcas con algo como eso…

El truhan, quien miraba con mala cara la escena ante sus ojos, y el cómo su presa parecía alejarse cada vez más de sus garras, decidió que era momento de entrometerse.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡No desanimes a nuestro hermano! — Reclamó el truhan, como si Pichit le estuviese causando un daño al poeta. — Mira, te contaré una muy triste historia, es verídica, me sucedió a mí. — Llamó la atención de Victor, y este de pronto se sorprendió al ver como las facciones del truhan se tornaban bastante serias. — Yo solía tener una esposa ¡Oh, pero que bella que era! Venía de buena familia, pero que puedo decir, las doncellas de alta alcurnia siempre han sido débiles ante pillos como yo. Pero eso no es lo importante aquí. — Al parecer el truhan compartía en cierta forma el complejo parlanchín del poeta, aunque más bien, el hombre le estaba hablando en su mismo idioma para envolverlo mucho mejor. — Siempre hice de todo para darle la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, poco me importaba romperme el lomo si con eso satisfacía las necesidades de mi adorada esposa; creí que eso bastaba para hacerla feliz ¡Pero estaba tan equivocado! Tanto empeño le había puesto a mi oficio que terminé por descuidar a mi mujer. Eran pocas las veces que la veía, y cuando eso sucedía siempre terminaba en peleas donde yo acababa durmiendo frente a la puerta de nuestra alcoba. — El truhan no lo sabía, pero con eso, se había ganado toda la atención del poeta, quien no tardó en simpatizar con la “trágica” historia. — Desgraciadamente yo era bastante imbécil como para no darme cuenta de mis errores a tiempo, pues cuando pude percatarme de todas las carencias sentimentales que cambié por las monetarias, había sido demasiado tarde…

— ¿Demasiado tarde…? — El poeta estaba al borde de su asiento, totalmente inmerso en el relato, y angustiado por saber cómo todo finalizaría.

— Una noche cuando llegué de trabajar como un burro… ¡Encontré a mi esposa junto con mi mejor amigo saciando el tipo de necesidades que yo había estado descuidando por años! Ni siquiera fui capaz de enojarme cuando ella me explicó entre llantos lo sola y desdichada que se sentía por lo mucho que le había faltado en su corazón. ¡Me sentía tan avergonzado y culpable que terminé por huir de Andalucía!

Victor no pudo más que cubrir su boca con una de sus manos para evitar que esta soltara una exclamación de genuino horror ante el trágico desenlace de la historia de su pobre amigo truhan.

Eso significaba que… ¡¿Su ángel terminaría siéndole infiel con su mejor amigo?! Aunque Victor no tenía un mejor amigo en realidad, pero, no tiene por qué ser precisamente el suyo… ¿Verdad?

Y como si de una evocación se tratase, el objeto de sus sospechas intervino.

— ¡Espera, eso no es cierto! Hasta donde yo recuerde, escapaste de España porque le quisiste robar a un Duque acomodado.

— Sí, eso fue un poco antes de saber la traición de mi esposa. Caí en la desesperación al ver mi matrimonio tan destrozado que pensé que podría llenar los huecos con monedas de oro. — Explicó, con una desgarradora tristeza que caló profundo en el sentimental corazón del poeta. Incluso creía que no le faltaba mucho para que las lágrimas le traicionaran. — Por eso te cuento esto, amigo mío. No creo poder soportar el que mi historia se repita de nuevo, y menos en uno de mis hermanos. Sí, puedes aprender muchos oficios, pero ninguno te acercará tanto a tu esposo como el que yo te ofrezco. Eros es hermoso, con todo el respeto que tú te mereces, pero seguro eres consciente de lo capaz que es tu marido para suscitar el más ardoroso de los amores en el corazón de los hombres. Él podría elegir al que quiera para alimentar sus necesidades de amor, mientras tú estarás ocupado haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, ganándote el pan, pero perdiendo el corazón de esa bella criatura a la que tienes la dicha de llamar tu esposo.

— Victor, en verdad… No te dejarás llevar por los cuentos de este tipo, ¿Cierto? Además, ni siquiera le gustas a Yuri.

Pichit, el ingenuo Pichit, no pudo comprender a tiempo que su honesto argumento se volvería contra él para aniquilar toda esperanza aún existente de meter algo de razón en la ingenua y soñadora cabeza del incauto poeta.

— ¡Pues con más razón en ese caso! — Exclamó Victor, alarmado de repente por el peligro que había estado ignorando hasta ahora.

¡Claro que era consciente que ni siquiera le gustaba a su ángel! En realidad, estaba comenzando a creer que era todo lo contrario ¿Pero cómo se encargaría de cambiar el corazón de su esposo si jamás lograban convivir? Él necesitaba, no… Él DEBÍA conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera pegarse al gitano como si fuese una sanguijuela drenando su sangre.

Aunque la comparación no era la más agradable para el poeta, fue lo más cercano que se le ocurrió, que al fin y al cabo terminaba en lo mismo: Su ángel y él unidos, no por un mutuo amor, pero si por las circunstancias del trabajo.  

— Bien, crees que tiene razón, pero… ¿Qué si pierdes y él se queda con Vicchan? No puedes hacerle eso a Yuri, si sucediera, ten por seguro que aniquilarías hasta la más mínima posibilidad de si quiera “agradarle”.

Pichit si que tenía un buen punto ahí. Siempre estaba el peligro de perder la apuesta, y con eso, perder a la adorable cabrita de su igual de adorable esposo. Además, Victor ya consideraba a Vicchan como su amiga, al igual que ella lo consideraba su amigo. A decir verdad, la cabra era la única en aquella casa que correspondía los sentimientos del poeta y a este, le dolería bastante en el corazón perderla.

Quizás debería de olvidarse de eso y…

— ¡Pamplinas! — Intervino el truhan para enganchar de nuevo a su pescado. — Mira muchacho, me has sorprendido bastante en verdad con esa suerte que hoy te cargas, puede que quizás sea toda esa buena suerte que has estado acumulando. ¿De casualidad sólo desgracias te han ocurrido? ¡Pues he ahí la respuesta! Sólo estás recibiendo tu ración atrasada de buena suerte ¡No la desaproveches! Si quiero apostar algo, es sólo para no sentir que te estoy regalando las cosas, nosotros los truhanes nos ganamos las cosas, y si yo te regara esa guitarra sería como ultrajar tu honor como truhan, y yo no quiero hacerle eso a mi hermano. Es verdad lo que digo ¿O estoy equivocado, Pichit? — Se dirigió a este.

— Bueno, está en lo cierto, pero… No deberías tomar el riesgo, en verdad. — Le habló al poeta, quien ya estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante confundido con las dos voces que chocaban entre sí y desorientaban aun más a su contrariada cabeza.

— Los hombres de verdad no tememos de tomar riesgos, muchacho. — Y de nuevo el truhan atacaba con certeza en un punto muy frágil del poeta.  

 — Pero también saben ser prudentes cuando se necesita, y estoy seguro que Victor es un hombre prudente.

— Pues yo estoy seguro que tampoco es un cobarde como para temer a un mínimo peligro que en realidad ni existe.

— No puedes estar seguro.

— Por supuesto que puedo, me lo dicen mis huesos.

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

— ¡Bien, acepto! — Exclamó el poeta, quien había alcanzado la cumbre de sus meditaciones con aquella desesperante pelea entre Pichit y el truhan.

— ¡Perfecto! — Y sin esperar nada más, el hombre comenzó a repartir las cartas.

— No puedo creer que hayas aceptado… — Le dijo Pichit, ya resignado a creer que el hombre además de gracioso, también era bastante imbécil.

— Oh, no te preocupes, Pichit. También siento la suerte recorrer mis huesos. Estoy seguro que todo terminará bien; saldré airoso al ganar el juego, acompañaré en las plazas a mi ángel hasta que se enamore de mí, y nos casaremos por fin en la catedral de Notre Dame como Dios manda. Y si destruyes todo pensamiento impuro que tengas hacia mi esposo, dejaré que seas el padrino de nuestros 8 hijos. — Explicó el poeta, con una bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro, pues ya estaba más que chalado con todas las fantasías imaginarias que se había creado en su disparatada mente.   

Pichit estaba a punto de quejarse ¡Era obvio que él sería el padrino de sus hijos! Pero el juego dio comienzo y no se atrevió a distraer al hombre. Quizás el gitano se había contagiado un poco de la locura del poeta, pues ni siquiera era segura la existencia de algún hijo en la disfuncional pareja.

Para sorpresa de Pichit, el juego marchaba bastante bien para el poeta. Creía que todo había sido un engaño de parte del truhan para hacerle pasar un mal rato al filósofo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que si seguían con ese curso él terminaría ganando. 

— ¿Ahora ves que no había nada de qué preocuparse? — Le dijo Victor a Pichit. — Me iré de aquí con Vicchan y la llave para un inusual final feliz en mi tragedia de vida. — Se pavoneó, encantado con la buena suerte que le sonreía.

Pero Victor pronto aprendió que jamás se debe cantar victoria hasta el último momento, pues en la última jugada, esa donde él creía que finalizaría todo a su favor, fue sorprendido al descubrir que su contrincante tenía una mano ganadora que dejaba por los suelos a la suya.

Había perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía pensado que fuese uno solo, pero me estaba quedando muy largo y creía que era mejor dividirlo para que la lectura fuese más ligera. Ya casi terminaba el capítulo cuando lo decidí, así que no creo tardar bastante en subir el próximo. 
> 
> Victor para variar de nuevo se equivoca y termina haciendo un desastre con sus decisiones, pero ahora no sólo le afectan a él, sino también a Yuri. La manera en que todo se desarrollará a raíz de eso, no será para nada agradable. 
> 
> ¿Cómo creen que Victor pueda solucionar la situación? 
> 
> Vimos al inicio una pelea entre Victor y Yuri, me parece interesante ya que creo que ambos tienen cierta parte de razón en sus posturas ¿Ustedes que opinan? 
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic y a los que dejan sus comentarios ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, comentario, no duden en hacérmela llegar. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	10. Besos para golpes (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Oh dios mío, no hay glosario jajaja es un milagro :’v para el siguiente no se escapan de este lol.

No podía creer la terrible realidad que ahora cobijaba a su vida. Era algo parecido a la ensoñación inicial de aquella mañana donde presentó su misterio; tan ilusionado y lleno de esperanzas que eran alimentadas por los aplausos de su público, sólo para que todos sus sueños se destruyeran en cuestión de efímeros segundos para hacerlo caer en fatal desgracia.

Sin embargo, esta vez… Era mucho peor.

— P-Pero… ¿Cómo? Yo tenía un buen juego, el que ganaras sólo podría deberse a… Un milagro… — Susurró el poeta, más para sí mismo que para el truhan ya que no podía manejar la horrible marea de sensaciones que lo abrumaban sin piedad.

Había jugado y había perdido… Y Vicchan, la linda e inocente cabrita a la que tanto Yuri como él le tenían tanto cariño, había terminado por ser el premio en una apuesta dentro de una taberna de mala muerte.

Todo por su estúpido error, por haber sido débil al dejar que su alma torturada por la amarga culpa fuese arrastrada por las viles garras de un desesperado deseo que ahora él mismo había asesinado al destruir toda mínima posibilidad de verlo alguna vez hecho realidad.

Pero… ¿Tenía el derecho de probar la dulce miel de sus ingenuas fantasías?

Entre aquel desenfreno de angustiantes emociones era capaz de ahondar en la intimidad de su alma para encontrar los restos de un ser egoísta quien no dudaba en hacer uso de los demás para utilizarlos de peldaño y así elevarse a ese paraíso celestial del cual no era digno, pues el cielo sólo podía alcanzarse gracias al dolor de tus sacrificios y no a expensas del ajeno.

Él no era así, al menos, su corazón jamás había probado tal cantidad de amarga hiel como para enajenar los buenos sentimientos que en él residían hasta retorcerlos para darle vida a ese mezquino demonio que ya sentía aborrecer dentro de sí.

Victor sólo quería sanar las heridas que sus palabras y acciones habían abierto en el frágil corazón de su ángel y al final, fue ese mismo deseo quien terminó por convertirse en la más afilada daga destinada a apuñalar el dulce corazón que se había jurado jamás volver a dañar.

Y esta vez él no podía culpar a los dioses o al destino de las desgracias que aquejaban su camino, pues fue él mismo quien con sus egoístas impulsos había construido su propia perdición.

— Bien, que curioso en verdad. Con esto descubrimos que la vida siempre puede dar interesantes e inesperados giros, a veces a tu favor, y a veces… Al mío. — Y dicho esto, hizo un ademan para tomar a Vicchan, pero antes de que Victor saliera de su estado atónito como para evitarlo, la cabrita fue mucho más rápida al salir corriendo para escapar del horroroso truhan.

— ¡Atrapen a esa cabra! — Gritó uno de los amigos del truhan, y pronto Victor se sintió desgarrado al escuchar los desesperados balidos de Vicchan, quien había sido capturada antes de salir de la taberna, y quien ahora se sacudía con violencia para liberarse de los brazos que la apresaban.

— ¡No le hagan daño! — Exclamó angustiado el poeta, al ver como habían optado por amarrar las patas de Vicchan para impedirle huir o pelear contra los truhanes.

Y sin embargo, Vicchan seguía firme en su objetivo por liberarse. Sin importar que tan fuerte hubiesen apretado sus ataduras, la cabrita luchaba fieramente por librarse del yugo de sus cadenas, aunque sabía que todo esfuerzo sería en vano, ella no dejaba que su voluntad diese su último suspiro.

Aquella devastadora imagen era más que suficiente para afligir el corazón de Victor y sumirlo en una insondable pena. 

En aquel momento, el poeta no pudo evitar comparar a Vicchan con su dueño gitano, ambos, criaturas frágiles, hermosas y ligeras, que miraban el mundo con la alegría brillando en sus ojos y la ilusión guiando cada uno de sus pasos, pero a la vez, dos seres orgullosos y tenaces, llenos de una formidable voluntad que jamás envilecería ni con el incandescente hierro del verdugo sobre su piel. 

Él sabía que no portaba el rostro del verdugo, pero su mano había sido quien la llevó directo a este, y eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarse, no importaba qué.

Victor necesitaba aliviar la angustia que flagelaba a su alma ante tal cruel situación, por lo que poco le interesó las consecuencias y corrió hacia donde tenían a la cabrita para desatarla y cerciorarse que no la hubieran lastimado con sus bruscos tratos, pero antes de que llegara a ella, chocó con una dura barrera humana que, por desgracia… Él conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto que se cargan, bribones? — Exclamó malhumorado Celestino, al ver como los ánimos estaban por los cielos. — ¿Y por qué tienen atada a la cabra de su príncipe? No dudaré en hacer colgar al desgraciado causante de esto ¡¿Me escuchan?!

— ¡Oh, monseñor, todo esto es mi culpa! — Aceptó Victor, a quien ya poco le importaba lo que le pasara de ahora en adelante. Sólo quería solucionar el desastre que había causado por sus egoístas acciones hechas en un arrebato impulsivo.  

— ¿Tu culpa? — Celestino lo fulminó con la mirada. Esperaba no ver al pomposo poeta de nuevo, así que tenerlo allí en sus dominios y causando alborotos, no le era para nada grato. — ¡¿Qué hiciste, maldito bribón?!

El poeta no pudo más que enmudecer ante la vehemente ira con que Celestino le bramó en la cara. Estaba dispuesto a confesar su pecado, pero lo cierto es que la cólera del hombre lo había dejado congelado frente a él.

— Llegó pidiéndonos que le enseñáramos algún oficio. — El truhan causante de todo esto salió para explicar la situación. — Yo me ofrecí para que aprendiera a tocar la guitarra, pero como él no tenía ninguna, apostamos la mía en un juego de cartas, desgraciadamente nuestro hermano no tenía ninguna otra posesión más que la cabra de Eros, así que eso fue lo que apostó y perdió contra mí.

Ante esta terrible confesión, los ojos de Celestino ardieron en salvaje cólera que no dudó en usar contra el objeto de su enojo.

— ¡¿Te atreviste a apostar a la hermana de tu esposo?! ¡Maldito zángano inmundo! ¡Ni tu Dios podría perdonarte! — Agarró a Victor por su ropa para elevarlo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y así zarandearlo con violento frenesí.

— ¡Oh, su majestad! ¡Tiene usted razón en todo lo que dice! Mi Dios jamás me perdonará por apostar las vidas que no me pertenecen, pero le pido, no… Le ruego por lo más valioso y puro que tenga ¡Haga que ese truhan regrese a Vicchan a los brazos de su dueño! ¡Ya poco me importa lo que desee hacer con mi insignificante existencia para hacerme expiar mis pecados! ¡Cualquier castigo que usted me dé envilecerá ante la agonía que mi alma sufrirá por la condena de saber que es por culpa de mis inmundas acciones si hago sembrar el dolor en el tierno e inocente corazón de una criatura angelical! ¡Por favor, os suplico escuche el ruego de un desgraciado miserable!

Celestino aún mantenía elevado en el aire al poeta, mientras este se deshacía en humillantes suplicas, no por su vida, sino por el destino de la cabrita de su protegido. Aquello le hizo pensar un poco más en sus futuras acciones; en realidad tenía pensado hacer colgar al desgraciado y así terminar el cuento como siempre debió de haber concluido, pero las inesperadas acciones del bribón aquel le estaban dando un tremendo giro a su resolución.  

La cabra de Yuri no era mucho problema, aquel truhan ni siquiera la necesitaba, y sabía que ni tendría que pedírsela para que se la regresara a su dueño, pero el poeta no sabía esto y…

Lo cierto es que, aunque estuviese bastante enojado con el bribón por haber tenido la osadía de apostar a la compañera de su protegido, debía aceptar que el poeta se estaba mostrando por primera vez como un hombre honorable al aceptar sus errores y rogar por una solución, aun si esta traía consigo su muerte.

Además, aquel truhan tenía buena fama de estafador. Podía imaginarse paso a paso como el hombre terminó por engañar al ingenuo burgués que tenía en frente, y quien por cierto no había dejado de suplicar, aunque Celestino ya no le escuchase. 

Quizás el poeta no era un vanidoso y cobarde burgués como creía, se lo estaba demostrando en ese momento, aunque… No por eso dejaría que se zafará tan fácil del asunto.

— Bien, muy bien bribón. Has encontrado el pequeño pedacito de bondad que aún le queda a mi podrido corazón. No hay mejor canto que el de un alma desesperada al pedir piedad, y más si no la pide para sí mismo, sino para otro. — Dejó de nuevo al poeta en el suelo. — No tengo pensado hacerte colgar, eso sería muy aburrido y bastante compasivo para ti. Así que… Si quieres que se le regrese la cabra a tu esposo, tendrás que ganártela tu mismo. — Explicó, a la espera de una respuesta.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Cualquier cosa, no importa qué! ¡Lo haré si con eso puedo asegurar que Vicchan regresará con mi ángel! — Aceptó el poeta, agradecido en el alma por la piedad que Celestino le había otorgado.

Aunque el hombre de piadoso no tenía nada. Todo lo que haría a continuación sólo sería para hacer escarmentar al poeta por varias semanas si era posible.

— Me gusta escuchar esos ánimos en ti, bribón. Debes de ser un hombre más honorable de lo que yo creía, aunque pronto nos lo demostrarás a todos los presentes.

Y dicho esto, Celestino comenzó a caminar alrededor de todos los truhanes en la taberna, quienes miraban con bastante interés la situación. Su rey comenzó a elegir entre ellos para que se pararan frente al poeta hasta conformar un grupo de 8 truhanes.

Los truhanes más grandes y fornidos que pudo haber encontrado entre los presentes.

— ¿Recuerdas tu rito de iniciación, poeta? — Dijo Celestino. — Te moleríamos a palos durante ocho días, y si lo hacemos por ese tiempo es para que el truhan pueda soportar los golpes y no termine muerto en el proceso. — Explicó.

Pichit escuchaba horrorizado, pues ya se imaginaba el rumbo que tomaría la situación, sin embargo, el poeta se miraba bastante impasible ante todo. En aquel momento no era capaz de sentir miedo por su propia vida, pues la culpa y el remordimiento lo carcomían vivo.

Él había sido advertido por Pichit, en realidad, ahora que miraba las cosas con detenimiento, se daba cuenta que desde un inicio todo parecía ser una obvia trampa a la que su ingenuidad junto con su fantasiosa naturaleza le hicieron caer.

Y ante todo esto, había una única resolución en su mente: Sólo él era el culpable de ese error y… Sólo él podría solucionarlo.

— He elegido a estos ocho truhanes para que pelees con uno a la vez. Si eres capaz de ganarle, pasarás al siguiente, si no… Tendrás que soportar sus golpes hasta que yo decida que es momento de pasar al siguiente. Si logras seguir en pie hasta que el último de mis hombres terminé contigo, entonces se le regresará su cabra a Yuri, pero si caes y no te levantas antes de cumplir con los ocho, entonces tendrás que pedirle perdón, ya sea a tu Dios o a tu esposo, aunque yo en tu lugar preferiría que fuese el primero; sólo un bastardo sin corazón sería capaz de herir a una criatura tan pura e inocente como esa. ¿Estás de acuerdo? 

Un sepulcral silencio reinó en la taberna tras la explicación de Celestino. Los truhanes habían atado sus lenguas, solamente porque les daba bastante curiosidad si el poeta en cuestión sería lo bastante imbécil como para aventurarse en aceptar ese reto casi suicida.

Aunque si debemos ser sinceros, habremos de decir que los truhanes sonreían con malicia y diversión, ya que de una u otra forma, ellos saldrían ganando a expensas del poeta; alimentando la sed de sangre que el burgués había dejado insatisfecha después del aburrido desenlace de su historia con la horca ó bien… Disfrutando el cómo sería repudiado por su adorado príncipe.

En realidad, no podían decidir cuál de las dos opciones les agradaba más.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió el poeta con la seriedad surcando su rostro mientras la firmeza en su voz demostraba que no había duda alguna en su ser. — Sólo espero que respete su palabra y haga lo acordado si llego a cumplir con sus expectativas.

Celestino había estado a punto de contestar, cuando Pichit se interpuso entre él y Victor, con su último intento para evitar la terrible escena que todos anhelaban presenciar.

— ¡No puedes hacer lo que Celestino te pide! ¡Es una locura, no terminará bien y lo sabes! — Exclamó con apremio, pues había visto el brillo de la decisión inundando los ojos del poeta, y algo le decía que su voluntad no había envilecido ni siquiera al ver lo poco favorable de su situación. — Victor, olvídate de esto. Sólo quieren jugar contigo, desde un inicio esa fue su intención. Vayamos a buscar a Yuri, él revolverá todo sin necesidad de que tengas que poner tu vida en riesgo. 

— Sí, puede que tengas razón, Pichit. Todo sería tan fácil como ir a buscarlo para que salve mi vida una vez más, pero…

Victor bajó la mirada pues le dolía revivir los recuerdos de la amarga pelea que había tenido con su ángel. En aquel momento el poeta había llegado a una conclusión después de recibir las crudas palabras del gitano, quien… Tal vez no estaba equivocado en su totalidad.

Por esta vez dejaría la comodidad que le otorgaba su filosofía del “termino medio” y haría lo correcto para expiar sus pecados y así limpiar el sucio rastro que había dejado a su paso.

— Debo acatar las consecuencias de mis actos. He errado, y por tal, sólo de mí depende solucionar los desastres que mis malas decisiones han traído consigo. No puedo permitir que los demás siempre intervengan por mí, pues lo peor no es perder, sino saber encajar la derrota y hoy lo haré. — Declaró el poeta, impasible, ya que en su mente estaba claro un único objetivo.

— Es cierto lo que dices, pero sé consciente. ¡Ni siquiera sabes pelear! Te van a destrozar sin duda alguna. No hay manera en este mundo de que puedas soportarlo, mucho menos ganarles. — Exclamó Pichit, incapaz de comprender a donde se había ido el lado razonable del poeta, quien ahora parecía más que dispuesto a lanzarse al peligro.

Victor no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa por lo ciertas que sonaban esas palabras en sus oídos. Definitivamente lo iban a moler a golpes, y aunque intentaba ignorarlo de la mejor forma, su lado razonable no dejaba de gritarle lo casi certera que sería su derrota, pero… Él no dejaría que algo así hiciera a su voluntad retroceder.   

— Sí, bueno… No niego que esos truhanes se ven tan brutales que incluso Aquiles tendría sus reservas para pelear contra ellos, pero… Creo que tengo la honra y valía necesaria para hacerme responsable y al menos hacer el intento antes de salir huyendo como un cobarde a la primera oportunidad. Aun si no soy capaz de salir victorioso, habré tenido la dicha de vencer a un monstruo mucho más terrible que esos ocho truhanes…  — Explicó, esbozando en sus labios una pequeña y amarga sonrisa. — Si el destino ya no me lo permite, dile a mi ángel de parte mía que le agradezco el que haya salvado mi vida, y que… Lo siento mucho por la forma en que se lo pagué. — Y dicho esto, hizo al gitano a un lado para volver a enfrentarse a Celestino.

— Bonitas palabras poeta, es bueno que lo aproveches ahora, porque dudo que seas capaz de ello después de que terminen contigo. — Declaró el hombre para después ordenar a los truhanes en una fila, a la espera de que sea su turno para tener su momento de dicha personal.

Pronto se abrió un gran círculo en la taberna, estando Victor y el primer truhan en el centro, mientras que todos los espectadores se mantenían alrededor, mirando con ansias, a la espera de ver derramar la primera gota de sangre.

— ¡Victor, intenta esquivar los golpes lo más que puedas! — Aconsejó Pichit al momento en que Celestino dio por iniciada la pelea.

Aunque la orden llegó demasiado tarde para el poeta, quien ya había recibido el primer puñetazo que fue directo a encajarse en su quijada. El impacto del golpe había tenido tal fuerza que logró romper su labio inferior, y con eso, ya había comenzado a sangrar… Y era tan sólo el primer golpe de muchos.

Pero Victor había hecho caso a las palabras del gitano e intentó en su mejor forma esquivar los desenfrenados golpes que lanzaba al aire aquel truhan, mismo que ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar por sus esfuerzos frustrados; el poeta había descubierto que además de ser bueno para escapar, también lo era para esquivar golpes.

Definitivamente tenía muy bien desarrollado su instinto de supervivencia.

— ¿Qué te pasa, poeta de cuarta? Ven a pelear conmigo. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un poco de dolor? ¡Sólo eres un cobarde miserable! — El truhan comenzó a hacer mofa de él, con una desagradable y ruin risa taladrando sus oídos.

Y aquellas palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado al tocar una fibra sensible en Victor, quien, dominado por una vertiginosa descarga de furia y arrojo, se lanzó contra el truhan y pudo encajarle un certero puñetazo en la quijada, rompiendo de igual forma el labio de su oponente hasta hacerlo sangrar.

— ¿Le di? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, incapaz de creer que había golpeado a alguien de forma impecable. — Pichit, ¿Viste eso? ¡Lo hice! — Exclamó, totalmente emocionado por su increíble logro.  

— ¡No te distraigas! — Gritó Pichit.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, pues la ira del truhan había enardecido con aquel golpe que jamás se esperó y como consecuencia, se abalanzó al poeta con tal furia que pronto ya lo tenía agarrado de su ropa mientras repartía frenéticos golpes con una violencia tan desmedida que fue cuestión de menos de un minuto para que Victor cayera al suelo, víctima del ardiente dolor que aquejaba a su magullado cuerpo.

— ¿Tan pronto se acabará esto? — Se dijo Celestino al observar como el poeta se retorcía en el suelo mientras intentaba manejar el malestar de los golpes en un cuerpo que no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos.    

Más enseguida, para sorpresa de todos, Victor hizo su mejor esfuerzo y audazmente volvía a tener la estupidez para levantarse y así seguir recibiendo inclementes golpes que buscaban al menos romper algún hueso en el proceso.

— Bien, suficiente; que pase el siguiente. — Ordenó Celestino, para el desagrado del truhan que lo golpeaba de turno. — Hermano, sé bondadoso con los tuyos. Ellos también quieren tener el placer de mancharse las manos con la sangre de un honrado burgués, y si continuas de esa forma, no dejarás nada para ellos.

El truhan de mala gana salió del circulo y pronto entró el siguiente para darle una buena ración de dolor al poeta, quien, aunque intentaba esquivarlos, en su mayoría le era inútil; el daño que afligía a su cuerpo por los anteriores golpes estaban cobrando sus estragos, y Victor tuvo que encomendarse a los pocos reflejos que aún le funcionaban, y a veces… Sólo a veces, destellos de bravura se apoderaban de él para darle la fuerza de regresar los golpes. Aunque para el truhan no eran más que besos de mariposas en su piel.

— ¡Celestino, detén esto de una vez! ¡Yuri se enojará bastante cuando vea lo qué estás haciendo! — Le reclamó Pichit al hombre. Si no había metido algo de razón en el poeta, esperaba al menos hacerlo en él.

— Tranquilo Pichit. Si Yuri se llega a enojar, es tan fácil como decirle que no obligamos al bribón a nada; él mismo aceptó mis condiciones, aún sabiendo que bien podía esperarlo para que solucionara todo. Él decidió esto, y por tal, es también su responsabilidad.

— Te aseguro que a Yuri poco le importará eso si llega y se encuentra con que mataron a su marido. — Amenazó, como su último ataque para conseguir detener aquella horrorosa pelea, donde el poeta estaba tan en desventaja que resultaba desgarrador de ver.

Pero su ataque poco había mellado la voluntad de Celestino, aunque una parte de él estaba comenzando a temer por las palabras. Si bien era cierto que Yuri amaba a la cabrita como si fuese su hermana de sangre, también lo era el que rechazaba cualquier tipo de violencia con una fiereza e ímpetu tal que muchas veces no era capaz de comprender que en ocasiones dicha violencia era un mal necesario.

Además, a su protegido le gustaba ese poeta de cuarta, ¿No? Por algo lo había protegido con tanta tenacidad ante él, de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. También podía recordar bien como sus entrañas se retorcieron en salvaje cólera cuando vio la dicha iluminando los inocentes y puros ojos del doncel mientras bailaba con un burgués. ¡Un burgués!

Jamás había visto a Yuri con esa mirada tan resplandeciente que, era incluso capaz de rivalizar con la luz de la luna. Conocía al gitano desde bebé, y sabía bastante bien las cosas que hacían que sus ojos brillaran con deleite y emoción: la música, el mar, las praderas, las montañas, pero… Jamás había visto que fuese una persona quien pusiera el brillo de las estrellas en su mirar.

Eso ya le decía bastante de los sentimientos que residían en el joven e inocente corazón de su protegido, y… No le gustaba para nada saber quién era el causante de todo aquello.

¿No pudo mejor haber elegido a un truhan? Aunque Celestino conocía a los de su propia calaña y tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea. Lo que si le hubiese gustado es que el doncel no sólo hubiese decidido mantener virgen a su cuerpo, sino también… A su corazón. 

Bueno, tal vez, después de la forma tan lamentable en que dejaran al bribón a su preciado protegido se le desvanecería todo encanto que pudo haber tenido con él.

— Tampoco pretendo que lo maten. — Aclaró Celestino con honestidad. — Sólo quiero hacerlo escarmentar lo más posible ¿Y por qué no? También quiero ver que tan lejos es capaz de llegar.

Dicho esto y al notar como el poeta volvía a levantarse después de una considerable tormenta de violentos golpes, Celestino hizo una señal para que pasara el siguiente truhan.

Él no pretendía matar al poeta a golpes, era bastante observador en realidad, pues analizaba con atención el estado del hombre como para calcular que tanto más era capaz de soportar antes de caer derrotado… O muerto.

Y por eso medía con prudencia los tiempos necesarios que le daría a cada truhan en su turno, para de esa forma, darle al menos una mínima oportunidad al poeta de enfrentarse a los ocho hombres y aún así mantenerse en pie al final.

Celestino de verdad tenía un don, dado que ya iban por el sexto truhan, y el poeta, aunque  ya estaba en un estado deplorable donde apenas y podía moverse para esquivar, había sido capaz de soportar con dignidad el castigo que se le había asignado para expiar sus errores.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Ya te cansaste? Aún no he escuchado a ninguno de tus huesos romperse, me encantaría ser el primero ¡Vamos! — Bramó el truhan en turno, quien observaba con diversión cómo el poeta había caído al suelo y aún se mantenía en este mientras intentaba lidiar con el desgarrador dolor que surcaba sin piedad a su herido cuerpo.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco, pues creyeron que ese sería el final de la entretenida “pelea” ya que aquel despiadado espectáculo se le asemejaba más a una cruel tortura colectiva que a una justa lucha en igualdad de fuerzas.

 — Bien, creo que eso es…

— No… — Victor interrumpió a Celestino, quien tenía la intención de terminar con todo.

Antes de que Celestino pudiese declararlo como perdedor, el poeta se levantó al hacer acopio de todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, y de esas otras que le daba la voluntad de su alma, quien se negaba con fiereza a darse por vencido cuando ya había soportado por tanto tiempo.

Victor podía ser bastante considerado si de su propia vida se trataba, pero también era orgulloso y obstinado cuando un ideal se atravesaba tanto en su mente como en su corazón, y en ese momento… Aquello era un arma de doble filo.

— Tienes una fuerza casi risible si te comparo con los demás que han pasado. — Se mofó del truhan, pues el poeta, desprovisto del miedo inicial a las consecuencias, podía darse el lujo de usar su boca para burlarse a placer, aunque esta se encontraba llena de sangre que tenía que escupir con una frecuencia que cada vez se volvía más preocupante.

A estas alturas, era ya de esperar que aquellas palabras lanzadas en una burla, fueran más que suficientes para encender la cólera del truhan, quien no dudó en demostrarle lo contrario al poeta mediante salvajes golpes que iban dirigidos a distintas partes de su cuerpo y rostro.

En aquel momento, Victor agradecía bastante el hecho de no haber desayunado. Ya bastante humillante era el caer al suelo y mancharlo con su sangre, como para también terminar por devolver el contenido de su estomago frente a tan selectos presentes.

— Apuesto seis monedas a que no pasa de este. — Comenzó uno de ellos.

— Yo apuesto doce a que no aguanta al séptimo. Habría que ser tonto para dejar pasar tal oportunidad.

— Pues yo apuesto diez a que es capaz de aguantar al séptimo. El bribón es tan tenaz que no deja de sorprenderme.

— ¡A ti siempre te ha gustado perder el dinero en malas apuestas, hermano!

Y más comentarios parecidos a estos se mezclaban entre los gritos y risas dentro de la taberna. En aquel lugar no había ni una sola alma que pudiese encontrar en su corazón algo de piedad para el poeta y así compadecerse aunque sea un poco por el miserable estado en que los golpes lo estaban reduciendo.

Aunque en el fondo los truhanes estaban comenzando a sentir algo de respeto por el valor del poeta al siempre encontrar fuerza para volverse a levantar. Muchos creían en la superficie que era sólo una muestra de su estupidez, aunque en lo profundo todos sabían que aquello se trataba de una cuestión de honra y dignidad.

Y aquello, aunque les hacía cambiar poco a poco la imagen que tenían del poeta… Jamás les sería suficiente para detener su escarmiento.

El hombre estaba siendo golpeado para el deleite de todos los presentes, no por haber apostado a la cabra de su príncipe, sino… Por otra cuestión.

Todo esto era debido a la mala suerte que venía aunada a la razón por la cual evitó la cuerda. Si su vida se había salvado fue sólo gracias a que esta se unió a la de cierto doncel que todos allí conocían muy bien y que también… Apreciaban como su más bello y sagrado tesoro.

Por tal, Victor se había convertido en el primer ciudadano dentro de su reino que se había hecho merecedor de un mismo sentimiento en todo el pueblo: Odio.

No es que es que aborrecieran al poeta por haberse salvado de la horca, no fue el primero ni tampoco sería el último en hacerlo. El problema radicaba  que en el proceso se había llevado consigo la preciosa vida de su príncipe. No eran capaces de aceptar el que su Eros se hubiese enlazado a un despreciable burgués como ese, pues para ellos, el gitano en cuestión era una existencia libre y pura en esencia, por tal, el que ese hombre les arrebatara a la criatura que con tanto empeño y cariño habían cuidado, era algo que les hacía hervir la sangre en rabiosa cólera.

Y los truhanes ni siquiera estaban molestos al pensar que el poeta pudiese ser capaz de manchar la virtud de su príncipe. En realidad, eso era lo menos que les preocupaba, pues sabían con lujo de detalles la razón por la cual el gitano se mantendría por siempre puro, lejos de la tentación de la carne y la inmundicia de un instinto lujurioso.

No importaba que, el bello doncel guardaría por siempre su virtud, y ni un poeta, ni ningún otro hombre, podrían jamás cambiar ese hecho.

En conclusión, se podría decir lo siguiente; el gitano era para los truhanes lo que la Virgen María para los creyentes.

Y como el poeta había osado en “robarse” a su santa figura de adoración, se había hecho más que merecedor del escarmiento al que ahora lo condenaban.

Escarmiento que ya estaba llegando a su fin a manos del último truhan, más Victor a esas alturas se sentía tan débil y adolorido que creía, su cuerpo le traicionaría en el momento más importante de todos, pues había soportado los golpes de casi todos los truhanes, pero este último parecía alargar bastante su agonía ya que había logrado no derrumbarse en el suelo y aun así Celestino todavía no daba por terminada la pelea.

Quizás la despiadada intención del hombre era hacerlo caer para probarlo una última vez y ver si tenía el valor necesario para volver a levantarse y así darle la cara a su inevitable destino. 

Victor, quien tenía un solo objetivo guiando el designio de su alma, no quería darle esa satisfacción a Celestino, pues el hombre no creía en que la valía de su espíritu fuese la suficiente como para ganarse él mismo la vida que de forma egoísta había apostado para perder, pero el poeta no dejaría que ninguno de esos golpes llegara a quebrar su voluntad; ellos podían destrozar su cuerpo, pero jamás asesinarían la firmeza de su corazón.

Fue por eso razón que él había perdurado fieramente ante los golpes, hasta que uno de ellos, que fue directo a impactarse con violento ímpetu en su estomago, terminó por ser el golpe de gracia quien extrajo por fin todas sus fuerzas para hacer que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo y le diera de una vez el descanso que tanto le rogaba y que su tenacidad sin duda le había negado hasta escuchar el grito aclamándolo como vencedor.

Los truhanes presentes esperaron y esperaron; a estas alturas, no se les haría raro el ver al poeta levantarse, pero el tiempo pasaba y el hombre seguía tirado en el suelo, esta vez, inmóvil, sin mostrar rasgo alguno del dolor surcando su ser ¿Había caído inconsciente? ¿Muerto?

— ¡Vaya, pero que fiasco! — Comenzaron a quejarse algunos de los pillos que, después de ver la tenacidad del poeta se atrevieron a apostar a su favor.

— Les dije que era una causa perdida. ¡Un pomposo burgués como ese jamás podría ganarle a nosotros truhanes!

Y dicho esto, todos comenzaron a reír, haciendo mofa a expensas del desventurado poeta que yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, maltratado, sangrante y sin mostrar intención alguna de levantarse.

De pronto, todo el embriagante frenesí de diabólicas risas se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar desgarradores balidos de cierta cabrita que corría apresurada para encontrarse con el poeta y socorrerlo.

Alguien había desatado a la cabra, y los truhanes sabían que… Sólo había una persona en especial que pudo haberlo hecho.

Al instante todos los presentes borraron las despiadadas sonrisas de sus feos rostros y cayeron en un sepulcral silencio al observar como seguido de la cabrita, una bella criatura corría desesperada  hasta caer arrodillada frente al malherido poeta a quien movió con sumo cuidado para que su cabeza descansara en su regazo.

Yuri sabía que algo había salido muy mal cuando vio a Pichit tan frenético al buscarlo. Ni siquiera pudo decirle la naturaleza de los sucesos, lo único que le dijo fue que el poeta estaba en problemas y que si no llegaban a tiempo para socorrerlo algo muy terrible podía sucederle.

El gitano había esperado lo peor al ver la desesperación que surcaban los ojos de su amigo, y al llegar a la taberna comprendió con terrible dolor que la angustia que afligía a su corazón tenía una razón de ser.

Lo primero que había visto al entrar había sido a su pobre cabrita deshaciéndose en torpes intentos por librarse de sus ataduras; el gitano enseguida había ido hacia allá para cortar la soga con su cuchillo, pero en cuanto vio como Vicchan salía corriendo hacia cierta dirección con desesperado apremio, supo que allí estaba la razón de la angustia que torturaba a su corazón.

Y la imagen que ahora tenía ante él era una tan cruda y desgarradora que tuvo que refrenar las emociones que desbordaban en su interior para que estas no se escaparan de sus ojos en forma de incesantes lágrimas; el poeta se miraba tan malherido, con incontables ríos de sangre recorriendo su rostro y manchando de rojo su pálida piel, además de los múltiples cardenales que se estaban comenzando a formar, de un color violeta intenso que iban mancillando a su paso el antes pulcro lienzo de su piel.

Yuri se había alarmado ante esa primera visión, pero sus temores sólo se intensificaron cuando tomó el cuerpo del hombre y notó lo lánguido y frío que estaba ante su tacto.

¿El poeta estaba…?

El doncel ni siquiera era capaz de terminar esa pregunta. Sólo podía admirar horrorizado su decadente estado en la angustiante espera de una señal que llegara para darle fin a todos los miedos que carcomían a su alma.

Lo qué daría por qué el poeta abriera la boca para decir una de sus estupideces esta vez…

Sin embargo, aun con el delicado movimiento de su mano que intentaba limpiar de la forma más cuidadosa la sangre que manchaba su rostro, el hombre no daba señal alguna, ni siquiera del dolor que esos golpes seguro debían causar.

El gitano se negaba con fiereza a darse por vencido al dejar morir su esperanza. Le daba miedo, le aterraba aceptar la idea que cruel le susurraba al oído, pues le llenaba de angustia no saber cómo manejar las emociones que ya sentía emerger de su corazón al desgarrarlo por dentro.

Pero todo miedo se disipo al instante, para llenarle de alivio y gratitud al ver como el poeta abría lentamente los ojos, como si esa simple acción le costara toneladas de esfuerzo y dolor.

— Oh, mi ángel… — Su voz sonaba igual que cómo se veía su cuerpo, débil y destrozada.

El poeta no podía creer que el doncel estaba allí. Por un instante había pensado que era alguna clase de castigo divino y a la vez diabólico, porque el dolor aminoraba al inundar sus pupilas con el bello rostro de su ángel, pero también su vergüenza y remordimiento se volvía mucho más amargo al ver a la víctima de sus mezquinas acciones.

Y sin embargo, aun si le dolía el no ser digno de la preocupación que eclipsaba los bonitos ojos de su ángel, él no pudo evitar usar la poca fuerza de su ser para aferrarse a la bondadosa criatura al apretar entre su mano su camisa.

— Yo… Lo siento tanto… — El crudo dolor que acompañaba a sus palabras no era el proveniente de su cuerpo maltratado, sino el de un corazón afligido por la culpa. — Por favor… Perdóname… — El agarre de su mano perdió toda fuerza al terminar con su lamentable ruego, pues había usado lo último de su energía, antes de caer en la inconsciencia que su cuerpo y mente tanto necesitaban para sanar.

Yuri había sido atacado por la confusión al escuchar y ver la aflicción con que el poeta le pedía disculpas, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sinceramente el doncel no comprendía nada de la situación, ¿Cómo es que había terminado de esa forma tan maltratada? ¿Y por qué?

Desgraciadamente ya no podía preguntarle nada de esto al poeta, pero ante él tenía un centenar de ojos que se habían mantenido parados a su alrededor para observar en silencio toda la escena entre ellos; así que Yuri tenía de sobra quien le respondiera a sus preguntas.

Él quería respuestas, y las obtendría en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Quién fue el causante de esto? — Preguntó con dura y firme voz a todos los presentes, quienes se quedaron estáticos ante el fantasma de ira que se iba asomando en la implacable mirada del gitano, y el cual, parecía ir en aumento antes de que su dueño pudiese controlarlo.

Podrán comprender que ninguno de los espectadores se esperaba tal actitud de su príncipe, por lo que, la sorpresa y el temor por ser objeto de su enojo los dejó mudos ante la intensa mirada del zíngaro que los escudriñaba, a la espera de atrapar al culpable de todo ello.

Hemos de aclarar que los ocho truhanes en cuestión hace mucho que habían huido al ver lo preocupado que estaba el doncel por el estado del poeta. Obviamente no serían tan tontos como para quedarse a ver si el joven seguiría igual de preocupado al saber la razón de todo.

— El único causante de todo esto, es ese mismo hombre que tienes en tus brazos. — Celestino dio un paso adelante para estar frente al gitano.

Si había alguien capaz de plantarle cara al zíngaro, ese era Celestino, y estaba más que listo para darle las respuestas que tanto quería escuchar.      

— ¿Qué? — La confusión en su rostro sustituyó al enojo que se estaba apoderando de él, y es que para Yuri, aquello no tenía sentido.

— Es tal como lo escuchas. — Afirmó. — Este poeta llegó junto con Pichit para pedirle a nuestros hermanos que le enseñara algún oficio. Uno de ellos se ofreció para que aprendiera a tocar la guitarra, pero como el bribón no tenía ninguna, decidieron apostar en un juego de cartas ¿Y adivina qué se le ocurrió apostar a tu esposo? — Y hecha esta pregunta, señaló a Vicchan, quien ajena a todo esto se mantenía lamiendo el rostro del poeta a la espera de despertarlo.

— ¿Vicchan? — Yuri miró a la cabrita en cuestión, aún incapaz de digerir la información.

Aunque tenía bastante sentido, había encontrado a Vicchan atada cuando la encontró, y sabía que nadie en su pueblo se hubiese atrevido a hacerle algo así a la cabrita sin razón alguna.

Pero a pesar de eso, él… No quería creerlo.

— Pichit… — Se dirigió a su amigo, con sus ojos que le pedían en silencio que desmintiera las palabras de Celestino.

— Es verdad lo que dice, Yuri. — Afirmó, con todo el dolor de su corazón al hacerlo. Al final no había servido de nada el sacrificio del poeta por resolver su error, ya que su amigo se había terminado por enterar de todo. — Pero Victor no lo decidió tan fácil. — Agregó, en defensa del poeta. — Él no quería hacerlo, pero después de decirle unas cuantas cosas, alegando que traía muy buena suerte, terminó por aceptar.

Aquello no ayudó mucho para aligerar el dolor que fue a incrustarse en su pecho, pero Yuri agradeció el honesto intento de su amigo por hacerlo. No podía creer que el poeta hubiese sido capaz de apostar a Vicchan; sabía que le había tomado cariño a la cabrita en ese corto tiempo, como también el filósofo sabía lo mucho que significaba para él, era su hermana, su compañera.

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de ponerla en juego?

Él hombre debía tener una razón de bastante peso como para haber hecho tal cosa, Yuri al menos, quería con desesperación creer en ello, pues a pesar de todas las duras palabras que le había bramado en la cara al poeta, él no creía que fuese alguien tan cruel y egoísta como para apostar a Vicchan sin miramiento alguno.   

Al menos eso respondía el por qué su cabra se encontraba atada, pero aún quedaba otra cuestión por preguntar.

— Entiendo que… Apostó a Vicchan. — Le fue bastante difícil el decir esas palabras, como si fuesen amarga hiel inundado su boca. — Pero, entonces ¿Por qué está en este estado tan maltratado? — Se dirigió a Celestino, ya que sabía que después de afirmar lo de Vicchan, el hombre no podría ser capaz de mentirle.

Y esta era la parte complicada para Celestino, pero habría que decirle la situación tal cómo se dio en honor a la dignidad que había mostrado el poeta ante ellos.

— Umm, le dije al bribón que si quería recuperar a tu cabra, tendría que pelear con ocho truhanes, uno a la vez. Aunque si soy sincero, deberé decir que se trataba más de “aguantar” los golpes, que intercambiarlos. Le prometí que si al terminar con los ocho aún se podía mantener en pie, entonces se te regresaría a Vicchan. — Explicó Celestino de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para restarle importancia al asunto y que así su protegido no reaccionara de mala manera.

Lo cual no funcionó para nada…

— ¡¿Cómo que para regresarme a Vicchan?! ¡¿Para qué la querían de todas formas?! — Exclamó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Y es que Yuri no podía comprender cómo las cosas se habían deformado tanto como para terminar en ese desastroso desenlace. Todo esto no debió de haber sucedido así, pudo haberse evitado si él no…

— Celestino, tú sabías que nada de eso era necesario. Vicchan es mía, digan lo que digan, es mi familia, como lo son ustedes, entonces ¿Por qué llevaste las cosas tan lejos? — Le reclamó al hombre con dureza.

— A mí no me culpes, Yuri. — Levantó sus dos manos al aire para deshacerse de toda acusación. — Este bribón llegó a rogarme que te regresaran a Vicchan, yo le di una solución, y Pichit le dijo claramente que tú podías arreglar todo sin necesidad de pasar por los ocho truhanes, y aún así él aceptó mi trato. El único culpable aquí es él, y lo qué sea que le haya sucedido es sólo su responsabilidad.

— ¿Aceptó? — Repitió Yuri para sí mismo, esta vez incrédulo al escuchar que el poeta había estado de acuerdo con recibir tal castigo a pesar de habérsele dicho que podría evitarlo.

El gitano bajó la mirada para ver al poeta en cuestión, sumido en su inconsciencia, parecía ajeno a todo el dolor que seguro había torturado a su cuerpo mientras pasaba por los puños de diversos truhanes sedientos de sangre.

Y entonces una mezcla entre la pena y la compasión llegó a golpearle fuerte en el corazón al comprender lo que el poeta había estado dispuesto a hacer con tal de recuperar lo que había perdido, pero ¿Por qué a un precio tan alto? Yuri era incapaz de entender las razones que le orillaron a tomar esa decisión, y en aquel momento hubiese dado lo que fuera con tal de que el hombre despertara y le explicara las dudas que le carcomían por dentro.

Pero como por ahora eso era imposible, sólo le quedó indagar en el desarrollo de los demás hechos para darse cuenta de una verdad que había estado ignorando casi a propósito.

Se levantó y dejó que Vicchan se acostara a un lado del poeta para que su cabeza descansara en la suavidad de su cálido pelaje.

— Quiero saber quien fue el truhan con el que apostó. — Se dirigió con serio semblante ante todos los presentes, quienes en silencio se miraban unos a otros, como sopesando si debían acusar al hombre en cuestión o no.

— Fui yo. — Sin embargo, el truhan tuvo el suficiente descaro como para tomar la situación con ligereza y dar un paso hacia adelante, frente al zíngaro.

Yuri volteó a ver a Pichit, quien le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Es verdad que apostaron a Vicchan a cambio de una guitarra? — Cuestionó al hombre.

— Es verdad, mi príncipe. — Respondió sin duda. — El poeta traía bastante buena suerte para su bienestar. Se dejó llevar por eso, y en la última partida de cartas terminó perdiendo contra mí. Pero te puedes quedar con la cabra, considéralo un humilde regalo de mí parte. — El truhan sonrió, al hacer su intento por congraciarse con el doncel al otorgarle tal “regalo”.

Pero a Yuri no le gustó para nada la actitud del hombre y en respuesta a su ofrenda, el gitano le regaló su muy característica mueca desdeñosa.

— Sí, la suerte a veces puede traicionarnos, o más bien, cometemos el error de confiar en ella, pero… — Yuri examinó con la mirada al truhan frente a él, pues a pesar de que amaba a su pueblo, también lo conocía muy bien. — ¿Puedo ver debajo de tus mangas?

Y por primera vez el truhan mostró atisbo de nerviosismo en su rostro. Jamás se había imaginado que el doncel estuviese dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.

— ¿Estás poniendo mi honor en duda, Eros? — Preguntó, queriendo tomar una postura indignada. — Entre hermanos no hay recelos ¿Pondrás al burgués ese sobre nosotros, tu pueblo? — Cuestionó, ahora en un honesto reclamo para el zíngaro.   

— Sólo pido ver lo que hay debajo de tus mangas, no le encuentro nada de malo a eso ¿O es qué en verdad tienes algo que esconderme? — Extendió la mano a la espera paciente de que el truhan se dignara a mostrarle la verdad.

Un frío sudor comenzó a bajar por las sienes del truhan, pues el gitano le miraba de una forma tan intensa y penetrante que parecía capaz de leer su mente y acusarlo en sofocante silencio.

El hombre no fue capaz de soportar por más tiempo el peso de la mirada del zíngaro y se dio por vencido al extender los brazos para que este lo inspeccionara.

— Pero que interesante. — Yuri no tardó casi nada en sacar de las mangas varias cartas, escondidas con la finalidad de estafar a su oponente. — Creo que quien se confió bastante de la suerte fuiste tú. — Tiró las cartas al centro del círculo para que todos las vieran.

Aunque Yuri sabía por desgracia que… Aquella estafa no era novedad para ninguno de los presentes.

— No entiendo tu molestia. — Exclamó el truhan, en su último intento por no ser el objeto del enojo de su príncipe. — Sí, acepto que el poeta no traía buena suerte pero me las ingenié para hacer que ganara los demás juegos; jamás pensé que en el último tuviese mejor suerte como para tener que hacer uso de mis cartas, pero… ¡Todo lo hice por ti, por tu bien!

— ¿Por mi bien? — Preguntó, sin comprender cómo el estafar al poeta podría hacerle algún bien a su persona.

— ¡Por supuesto! Tú siempre has sido libre, pero también eres lo bastante bondadoso como para apiadarte de un alma desgraciada ¡Hasta la de un vil burgués! Fue por eso que terminaste casado con uno, y yo lo único que quise hacer fue darte una excusa para librarte de esa sanguijuela ¡Deberías agradecer mis buenas intenciones! 

Y fue entonces que Yuri observó como todo su pueblo asentía con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras del truhan, y aquello fue como un golpe directo a todos los afectos que el gitano sentía hacia su gente.

— ¿Agradecerte? ¿Por haber estafado a un pobre incauto? —Rió de forma desdeñosa. — Fue mi elección casarme con él, así lo quise y decidí, y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes cuestione mis acciones ni tampoco se entrometa en mi vida privada. ¡No soy ningún niño como para que ustedes tengan que decidir qué es lo mejor para mí! — Se dirigió a todos en la taberna, esta vez, bastante colérico al saber los extremos a los que su pueblo era capaz de llegar por él.

Los truhanes enmudecieron ante la vehemencia con que su príncipe les reclamaba sus acciones. Nunca lo habían visto de esa forma, tan molesto por algo, siempre era alegre al bailar, o tímido cuando no danzaba y alguien le hacía algún halago, ¿pero molesto? No, esta era una nueva faceta que todos estaban comenzando a conocer en los dieciocho años del doncel.

— Oh, vamos Yuri, no tienes por qué enojarte tanto. — Celestino fue el único valiente en acercarse, e incluso intentó posar su mano en el hombro del gitano, pero este pronto rechazó el contacto, y le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Han atado a mi hermana y han estafado a un hombre tan sólo para enojarme o matarlo a golpes y todo para alejarlo de mí! ¿Por mí bien? ¡¿Por qué clase de estúpido me están tomando todos ustedes?! ¡No me pidas que me calme, porque simplemente lo que han hecho es horrible!

— Bueno, muchacho, hay algo aquí que yo no entiendo. — Comenzó Celestino, a quien ya no le estaba gustando la actitud rebelde de su “dulce” protegido. — Te deshaces en quejas y reclamos para tu pueblo, pero ¿Acaso olvidas que fue este poeta de cuarta a quien poco le importaste como para apostar a tu cabra? — Señaló al hombre en cuestión que aún se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. — ¿Es que nosotros somos los únicos culpables de todo esto? No dejes que tu corazón te ciegue, Yuri.

El doncel en cuestión enmudeció ante el último comentario. ¿Qué tenía que ver su corazón con todo esto? Él estaba viendo la situación de la forma más imparcial posible, y no miraba como algo como su corazón pudiese formar parte de la situación.

Aun así, no tenía el tiempo ni el deseo para ahondar en ello, por lo que se dedicó a tan sólo contestarle a Celestino.

— ¿Me preguntas si también estoy molesto con él? Por supuesto que estoy enojado por lo qué hizo. Él también tuvo parte de la culpa en todo esto, pero ¿Sabes algo? Existe una diferencia entre ese hombre y ustedes que ninguno ha podido ver más allá de sus narices. — Declaró Yuri, en una resolución que por sí sola había llegado para iluminar su mente y así darle un poco de claridad al desastre de sus pensamientos. — Y es que a pesar de que cometió un error, tuvo el honor suficiente como para hacerse responsable de sus actos y aceptar el trato atroz que tu cruel mente pudo llegar a formular para hacerle escarmentar. No sé la razón por la cual pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para aceptar un reto que obviamente no podría ganar, pero lo qué si sé muy bien es que todo lo que pudo haber hecho fue gracias a que estaba realmente arrepentido y tan sólo quería arreglar sus errores. Estaba tan desesperado que ustedes se aprovecharon de su remordimiento para tomar ventaja de él y divertirse a expensas de su dolor. Y en cambio, ustedes… Ustedes son…

Yuri enmudeció, incapaz de encontrar una palabra precisa que reflejara todo el tempestivo mar de emociones que lo estaban ahogando en ese momento. 

Claro que se había enojado con el poeta por lo que hizo, pero lo cierto es que su corazón siempre encontraría la compasión necesaria para perdonar a todo aquel que se sintiera realmente arrepentido por sus malos actos sin importar cuales fueran estos.

Le había mostrado misericordia al hombre que intentó raptarlo y quien después en un grito de agonía pedía un poco de alivio a su dolor. Ni una sola alma se había compadecido de la deforme criatura, había sido tan sólo el corazón de su víctima quien encontró la fuerza necesaria para extenderle su mano amiga y así aligerar su agonía, entonces…

¿Por qué le negaría esa misma compasión al poeta que había apostado a su cabrita pero que también había estado dispuesto a recibir infinidad de golpes con tal de regresar a Vicchan a sus brazos?

El enojo que Yuri pudo haber sentido alguna vez por aquel hombre se había disipado tan pronto como supo la razón por la cual ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con el cuerpo y el rostro magullado por los golpes.

Y ahora… Lo único que el doncel podía sentir hacia el poeta… Era culpa.

Yuri sentía al despiadado remordimiento causando estragos en su alma y corazón, pues era consciente de lo mucho que el poeta temía volver a entrar a la Corte de los Milagros. Había sido su pueblo quien casi le daba muerte en la horca, era de esperar que el filósofo le tuviese un miedo garrafal a su gente, y aun así… El poeta realmente lo había escuchado cuando dijo que su pueblo no era realmente aquel manojo de despiadados bribones que a los parisinos tanto les gustaba decir.

Y no sólo lo había escuchado, sino que también había sido lo bastante maduro y razonable como para dejar de lado los arraigados prejuicios de su mente y así darle una oportunidad a su pueblo de demostrarle que no sólo eran esa sarta ladrones y malvivientes que todos pensaban, pero…

¿Cómo habían respondido sus hermanos ante aquel acto de honesta confianza?

Se suponía que el poeta era ahora parte de su pueblo, uno más de sus hermanos, Yuri confiaba tanto en los valores de su gente que, creyó, ingenuamente, que ellos le harían participe de esa sensación de hermandad que los acogía sin tener siquiera le necesidad de compartir sangre, raza, religión o nación.

El zíngaro siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su gente por la facilidad con que aceptaban a todo desventurado que se cruzara por su camino, y él  mantenía en su corazón el secreto deseo de que el poeta quizás algún día pudiese sentirse igual de orgulloso de su pueblo como él lo estaba. Quizás y de esa forma las barreras de ideología y prejuicios que los separaban se destruirían para hacerle ver que todos eran personas al fin y al cabo, y que no tenían por qué repudiarse por tener distinta patria o religión.

Desgraciadamente, Yuri comprendió que si el poeta jamás se daba cuenta de esto, no sería culpa de él, sino de su propio pueblo.

Ya que había sido tan sólo su pueblo quien decidió responder a la confianza del poeta al mostrarle la peor de sus caras. Endureciendo aun más su coraza y dejando a relucir la parte más mezquina y despiadada que residía en sus corazones; pues Yuri no podía encontrar mejor descripción a la manera tan cruel e inhumana con que habían jugado con el poeta, usando su ingenuidad en contra suya para engañarlo, y así llevarlo directo a las fauces del averno por medio de todos los puños que pasaron por su cuerpo para hacerle escarmentar y así complacerse ante la violenta visión de la sangre brotando de sus heridas.

¿Qué diferencia había entonces entre su pueblo gitano y el pueblo de París?

Ambos eran igual de inhumanos al regocijarse con el sufrimiento ajeno de una pobre alma agonizando por la mano del verdugo para el deleite de todos los presentes.

Pero incluso había una diferencia entre su pueblo y el del poeta, que hacía a Yuri sentirse mucho más enfermo por la situación.

— Creí en ustedes como mi pueblo…— Comenzó, ya libre de toda cólera, pero invadido por la vergüenza y decepción que sentía y no dudaba en mostrar ante todos. — Confié en los valores que nos han regido y de los que siempre me he sentido orgulloso, pero he llegado para ver toda esta masacre que, ustedes han permitido, pues no importa que me digan, sé que sabían muy bien que todo era una trampa para él, pero callaron, mantuvieron a su consciencia en silencio porque deseaban ver un sangriento espectáculo como este, y ante todo esto sólo puedo decir que… Me provocan asco.

La cruda honestidad con que el gitano expresaba su decepción, fue lo suficiente para tocar la fibra sensible en los corazones de los truhanes y así sentirse por primera vez avergonzados de sus actos. Ya que todos los allí presentes sabían muy bien que el poeta había sido engañado y aún así, nadie hizo el intento por detener su tortura, pues se encontraban muy entretenidos presenciando la manera en que era golpeado.

Y el gitano tampoco necesitaba explicar cuáles eran esos valores a los que se refería, pues a pesar de que eran ladrones, embaucadores, secuestradores e incluso asesinos, todos ellos se regían bajo una de sus más sagradas reglas: Jamás, por ningún motivo, se engañaba o se le robaba a otro hermano.

Podían devorar a los demás, pero jamás se comían entre ellos cual impía serpiente carente de honor o dignidad. Hacer algo como eso, era uno de los delitos más imperdonables para su pueblo, delito que… Todos habían cometido.

Y el zíngaro, como queriendo hacer hincapié en ese hecho, fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba el poeta y declaró con dura y firme voz lo siguiente.

— Este hombre que ven aquí, al que ustedes han torturado ¡Es mi esposo, y por tal, uno de sus hermanos! ¡Y de esa manera exijo que se le trate entre mi pueblo! — Exclamó el gitano con arrojo. — Y si no son capaces de hacerlo, entonces yo no tengo deseo alguno de pertenecer a este. — Concluyó Yuri con un ímpetu que dejó atónitos a todos los truhanes.

Nadie entre los presentes se sentía con el derecho suficiente para refutarle al gitano, pues este con sus palabras había destrozado su dignidad y orgullo con la más letal de todas las armas existentes: La verdad.

Más no olvidemos que había cierto rey que, aunque se encontraba de igual forma herido por la cruda honestidad del gitano, le dolía mucho más la visión de su querido protegido ahogándose en la aflicción que su pueblo le había traído de la mano.

Él tenía que hacer algo para desvanecer la nube de tristeza que se había colocado en los ojos del doncel para eclipsar al sol que parecía siempre alumbrar en su mirar. En aquel instante, creyó que la desesperación que sentía por encontrar una solución a su error, era muy seguramente la misma que había atormentado al poeta momentos antes de que lo utilizara a su favor para orillarlo a entregarse al cruel placer de sus caprichos.

Definitivamente al diablo le gustaba divertirse con las ironías.

— Yuri, no dejes que el frenesí que ahora corre por tus venas maneje el buen juicio de tu mente. Sé que podemos hablar esto de forma civilizada, sólo dime qué quieres ¿Debemos colgar al pillo que engañó a tu esposo para calmar la tormenta que habita en tu corazón? — Sugirió, con la esperanza de que con eso lograría complacer al gitano.

Pero en verdad debía estar muy desesperado como para no comprender que aquello en vez de apaciguar dicha tormenta no hacía más que darle las fuerzas necesarias para convertirla en un huracán.

— ¡No quiero que maten a nadie! — Exclamó, esta vez atónito por tal horrible ofrecimiento. — Celestino, yo lo único que quiero es que abran su corazón y aparten los prejuicios de su mente. No pido que cambien la esencia de su espíritu, tan sólo deseo que lo acepten como su hermano, tal como lo hacen con el extranjero, el renegado o el fugitivo. Jamás nos ha importado el pasado que nuestros hermanos cargan sobre su espalda ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con él? ¿Sólo por ser burgués? — Yuri había retomado la calma y ahora sólo hablaba el inocente y puro deseo que moraba en su corazón. — Quiero que respeten los principios de nuestro pueblo que siempre me han hecho sentir orgulloso. No necesito que más sangre sea derramada; tenemos a todo un mundo con el deseo de hacerlo, entonces ¿Por qué devorarnos entre nosotros en vez de ayudarnos mutuamente?   

Yuri le hizo una seña a Pichit para que se acercara y le ayudara a levantar el cuerpo inconsciente del poeta, quien a pesar de su apariencia era bastante pesado para su sorpresa, aunque entre los dos habían conseguido lidiar con él.

— Piensen en las palabras que les he dicho hasta que regrese, ya que no creo hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

Y con estas palabras caminó junto a Pichit, mientras ambos se llevaban el cuerpo de un malherido poeta, lejos de aquel averno que había fallado por segunda vez en su cometido por arrebatarle la vida.

*****************

Llegaron a duras penas al hogar de Yuri, y aunque ambos se encontraban asediados por el cansancio que representaba apoyar el peso del poeta en sus hombros, comprendían el grado inimaginable de dolor que el hombre sentiría al despertar y por ello, tuvieron bastante cuidado al dejarlo sobre la cama del doncel.

Era bastante curioso, nuestro poeta por fin había logrado su cometido de yacer en la cama del zíngaro, sólo que para ello, antes tuvo que recibir una buena cantidad de golpes como para apelar a la compasión de Yuri, quien no se creía capaz de dejar a un hombre maltratado en el duro suelo.

— Pichit ¿Puedes traerme algo de agua, por favor? — Le pidió a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza y pronto se fue a buscar lo necesario para regresar al tiempo con una cubeta de agua y algunos trapos de tela.

Yuri humedeció aquellos trapos y así comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre seca que surcaban el pálido rostro del poeta pero conforme iba desvaneciendo el rojo oscuro de la sangre, se iban revelando en todo su esplendor los numerosos hematomas que coloreaban su piel, y que seguramente adornarían su faz por muchos días.

— ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? — Preguntó Pichit, quien creyó que quizás su amigo no le escucharía al ver la mirada concentrada en sus ojos junto con el extremo cuidado con que sus manos atendían al poeta.

— Quiero pensar eso. — Contestó Yuri, después de largos segundos en los que terminó de limpiar la sangre y ahora procedía a utilizar un bálsamo curativo que guardaba para cualquier eventualidad. — No parece que tenga algún hueso roto, si ese fuera el caso… Estaría mucho peor. — Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante sus propias palabras. El hombre ya se miraba lo bastante maltratado como para creer que podía verse incluso peor.

— Si quieres puedo leer su mano para confirmar que vivirá. — Ofreció Pichit, a lo que Yuri tan sólo pudo darle una reprobatoria mirada. 

A pesar del desventurado curso que el destino del poeta había tomado en aquella corte, Pichit creía que tal vez no había sido tan desafortunado después de todo, ya que eso le había valido para que el gitano estuviese preocupado por él como nunca lo había visto antes; ahí, curando con cuidado y atención cada una de sus heridas, sabiendo que cada uno de esos toques en su piel, eran más que nada una suave caricia que traía consigo el sincero y puro deseo en su corazón de aliviar la pena y dolor que pronto volverían a atormentarle al despertar.

Lo único que entristecía a Pichit, era el saber que el poeta tuvo primero que soportar tantos golpes para recibir caricias que en realidad ni siquiera era capaz de sentir en su estado inconsciente.

Bueno, él se encargaría de relatarle todo aquello con lujo de detalles cuando estuviese en la disposición de escuchar.

— Espero que eso sea suficiente… — Comentó Yuri al terminar de usar el bálsamo y colocar algunos vendajes en las heridas que habían sangrado antes.

— Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir, y debemos rogarle a los dioses que no se despierte hasta mañana. — Dijo Pichit, quien no quería imaginarse todo el dolor que aquejaría al poeta cuando estuviese consciente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación después de aquello. Yuri ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle a Vicchan que se quedara para cuidar al poeta, ya que esta se había mantenido siempre fiel al estar acostada a un lado de él para brindarme la calidez de su suave cuerpo, tal y como si deseara que eso fuese de ayuda para aminorar su dolor.

Los animales eran, definitivamente, las criaturas más puras e inocentes que el señor había creado para habitar en una tierra llena de crueles barbaros.

Yuri se sentó con pesadez en una de las sillas, dejando por fin que todo el agotamiento, tanto físico como mental, causaran estragos en su ser.

— Aún no entiendo por qué apostó a Vicchan. — Susurró casi para sí, frustrado por no hallar la verdadera razón detrás de sus acciones, ya que él sabía que había una motivación mucho más significativa que sólo un insulso deseo por aprender a tocar la guitarra.

Dudaba incluso que al poeta realmente le interesara algo como eso. El hombre parecía más bien, alguien mucho más adepto a dejarse atraer por los oficios de la mente que los del cuerpo. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sólo le quedaba arrepentirse por haber dejado ir solo al poeta a la Corte de los Milagros. Se había confiado demasiado en su gente, pero algún presentimiento le había advertido cuando en su camino encontró a Pichit y le pidió que buscara al hombre para que cuidara que no dijera alguna estupidez que pudiese meterlo en problemas ¿Cuándo imaginaría que sería su propio pueblo de quien debía de preocuparse en realidad?

— Creo que yo puedo tener una idea del por qué, pero… Pienso que sólo le corresponde a él darte explicaciones. — Reflexionó Pichit.

— Deberá de hacerlo, ya que me es difícil entender muchas de las cosas que allá pasaron. — Afirmó. — ¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser como para estar de acuerdo con ese trato que Celestino le ofreció? No sé en qué estaba pensando al aceptar un reto que obviamente no podría ganar. No quiero creer que él en verdad deseaba morir, pero es la única razón que puedo encontrar para justificar sus acciones. — Yuri dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, liberando de igual forma toda la angustia que se había anidado en su corazón y que ahora rebosaba en alivio y gratitud hacia los dioses por no haber complacido el irrazonable deseo del poeta.

Ya que el doncel no podía comprender como un hombre tan racional y centrado como el poeta pudo haber estado de acuerdo con una situación que era obviamente desfavorable para él en todos los sentidos y escenarios posibles. ¿Es qué su cabeza se había atrofiado en aquel momento? Yuri no lo sabía con seguridad, sólo sabía que había sido muy imprudente y estúpido de su parte.

Aunque una parte de la mente del gitano le estaba comenzando a molestar al querer llamar su atención con un hecho que él prefería ignorar.

— Bueno, yo le dije lo mismo que tú, pero él sólo me contestó que como había sido su error, él sería el único en solucionar los desastres que había causado. Y a pesar de que volví a aclararle que muy posiblemente sería en vano, él dijo que no era un cobarde y que tenía el honor y valía suficiente como para hacer el intento antes de salir huyendo.

Ante esta gran revelación, aquella parte de su mente tomó la fuerza necesaria para gritarle y así traer consigo las amargas memorias de la pelea que había tenido con él poeta.

Dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a resonar con intensidad los retazos de su propia voz acusando sin piedad al poeta de ser un miserable cobarde que prefería primero pensar en sí mismo antes que ayudar a los demás, mientras justificaba sus miedos detrás de la patética excusa al decir que no valía la pena sacrificarse a sí mismo en una causa perdida.

Y entonces todo cobró sentido para Yuri.

— No lo puedo creer. — Dejó que su cabeza descansara entre sus manos, al dejarla caer por la fuerza con que las respuestas le habían llegado para golpearlo. — Todo es culpa de esa pelea… — Susurró, dejando que el remordimiento comenzara a tomarlo entre sus garras para hacerle escarmentar por la culpa.

— ¿Qué pelea? Espera… ¡¿Te peleaste con tu esposo?! — Exclamó Pichit, sorprendido por esa revelación. — ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! No, no importa ya, dime ahora ¿Qué sucedió? — Exigió con premura.   

Y Yuri había dejado que su boca volviera a revivir cada unas de las hirientes palabras con que ambos se habían herido mutuamente en aquella acalorada discusión. A él le dolía bastante recordar dicho suceso, ya que era como volver a abrir las heridas para que sangraran como la primera, más, en aquel momento, el remordimiento le flagelaba con tal fuerza el corazón que creyó que la única forma para expiar sus pecados era el volver a sufrir esa misma agonía, y ahora… con el amargo dolor de saber el horrible desenlace al que sus palabras habían llevado al poeta. 

— No puedo creer que le dijeras todo eso… — Musitó Pichit, anonadado al finalizar tal relato donde no sólo el poeta había sido hiriente, sino también su amigo, hecho que le asombraba bastante, pues el gitano jamás había sido alguien que se dejara llevar por la ira como para llenar su boca con amarga hiel que no dudaba en lanzar cual afilada daga directa al corazón.

— Sé que fui muy mezquino con él, lo sé y la culpa no tardó mucho en llegar a mí para hacerme ver que había sido cruel al hablar, pero… Estaba tan molesto. — Aceptó con honestidad. — Nunca alguien me había dicho cosas como esas, jamás… Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir de esa forma… — Susurró el doncel, incapaz aún de comprender la razón por la cual se sentía de esa manera.

— Bueno… Debo decir que me sorprende bastante de tu esposo el que haya sido capaz de decirte todo aquello en la cara. — Comentó Pichit, con aire evaluador. — Cualquiera pensaría que no tiene voluntad y que prefiere acatar órdenes antes que molestar a alguien, pero tuvo la suficiente firmeza como para hacer valer su opinión ante ti.

Yuri no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo, él mismo se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver la voluntad tan fiera que residía en un corazón que, él creía, era débil y sumiso en esencia.

— Pero me alegro en realidad que sea así… — Continuó Pichit, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Estoy feliz de que te hayas casado con él, ya que parece ser el único capaz de enfrentarte.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Lo miró confundido.

— Bueno, jamás has conocido a una persona a la que le agrades y que al mismo tiempo tenga el valor de rebatirte en una discusión. Esta ha sido seguramente la primera vez que alguien ha hecho algo semejante, y es por eso que te enojaste tanto ¿Verdad? No estás acostumbrado a que te den la contraria, pero me parece bien; creo que él podría ser el primero en hacer entrar algo de razón en tu cabeza.

Ante esas palabras de quien se suponía, era su amigo, el zíngaro no pudo más que sentirse indignado por lo que su comentario estaba sugiriendo.

— ¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo en todo lo que me dijo? — Le reclamó, molesto al creer que su único amigo también se pondría en su contra para ponerse del lado del poeta.

— En realidad, creo que ambos tenían cierta razón en sus argumentos. — Aclaró. — El problema es que son lo bastante necios y obstinados como para dejar que su orgullo por ganarle al otro les ciegue y no les permita ver las cosas con calma bajo una luz objetiva y razonable. Si hubiesen dejado de lado su estúpido orgullo, entonces hubieran descubierto que ambos tenían la razón pero que ninguno tenía la verdad absoluta en sus manos.

— Eso no tiene sentido. — Declaró Yuri, sin poder esconder muy bien que se había ofendido por ser llamado “orgulloso” y estúpido” por su amigo.

— Oh, vamos Yuri. ¡Claro que lo tiene! Lo que si no tiene sentido es tu cambiante postura. Tú mismo acabas de decir que lo que hizo Victor fue estúpido e imprudente porque era obvio que no podría ganar, pero… ¿No era lo qué tenía que hacer si nos guiamos por tu forma de pensar? ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Por qué no se trata de ti esta vez? No uses tus propias palabras sólo cuando te conviene, Yuri. — Regañó con seriedad al doncel que no estaba muy acostumbrado en pensar sobre sus propias acciones.

Pichit, al ver que había hecho enmudecer a su amigo con las palabras que estaban cobrando sentido en su mente, decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad para continuar.

— Es muy fácil restarle importancia a las cosas cuando eres tú quien decide, pero cuando se trata de alguien más que te importa, es sólo en ese momento cuando puedes ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. No admito que todo lo que te dijo sea cierto, pero estoy seguro que todo lo que hizo fue sólo porque estaba preocupado por ti.

Yuri era incapaz de responderle a su amigo, en aquel momento la razón iluminaba a su mente, y junto con la claridad que traía consigo, también venía la culpa al comprender lo injusto que su actitud estaba siendo.

Por supuesto que condenaba la decisión del poeta como algo estúpido e imprudente, pero si Yuri debía ser sincero… Él hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¿Entonces por qué le molestaba tanto esa misma acción pero de parte del poeta? Él no tenía derecho alguno de quejarse por su decisión, eso era lo más correcto si se guiaba por su forma de pensar, pero… El gitano había descubierto que le era imposible aceptar esa misma postura si venía de parte de alguien más que no fuese él.

¿Eso no lo convertía en un hipócrita entonces?  

— Después de ver como Victor se enfrentó con valor a todas las consecuencias antes que elegir el camino fácil para ir a pedir tu ayuda, puedo decir que él después de todo si te escuchó, cosa que tú también deberías de hacer. — Pichit se levantó de la silla y fue hacia su amigo para apretar suavemente su hombro. — Sé que juntos pueden llegar a entenderse, sólo tienen que aprender a escuchar al otro antes que a su propio orgullo. — Aconsejó. — Vendré después a ver como sigue tu esposo. — Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta, dejando al gitano solo con sus pensamientos.

El curso que estos llevaban no era el más agradable para el doncel, pero antes de caer en picada escuchó el suave balido de su cabrita, y enseguida se levantó de su silla para ir hacia la habitación, preocupado por la razón que había hecho que Vicchan llamara su atención.

Pero en cuanto entró supo por qué su cabrita estaba tan animada. El poeta había tenido la desgracia de despertar y ahora se removía con dificultad en la cama, como reconociendo con dolor cada parte de su cuerpo.

— No te muevas tanto. — Le regañó suavemente mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo en la cama y ponía su mano en su pecho para impedirle que se levantara.

— Qué… ¿Qué pasó? — Victor parecía aún invadido por el estupor de la inconsciencia ya que se notaba desorientado, además de las muecas de dolor que hacía por el simple hecho de estar acostado sin necesidad de moverse.   

Antes de que Yuri pudiese responderle, Vicchan se le adelantó al acercarse mucho más al poeta para lamer con cariño su mano y así llamar su atención.

— ¿Vicchan? — La miró confundido por tenerla frente a él después de lo que… — Pero, yo… Yo te…

— Vicchan está conmigo. — Yuri volvió a hablar y esta vez sí que logró llamar la atención del poeta, quien se removió en su lugar con una rapidez que pronto lo castigaría con miles de agujas punzando en sus magullados músculos.

Pero todo dolor fue rápidamente ignorado al momento en que sus pupilas se llenaron con la imagen del doncel sentado a un lado suyo en lo que muy posiblemente era su cama.

— Oh, mi ángel… — Cerró los ojos con pesadez, como si esperara que aquello fuera alguna pesadilla y no la realidad. Aún se encontraba avergonzado y sin cara alguna para verlo a los ojos.

No entendía lo que había sucedido, ni por qué estaba en la cama del gitano, gitano que por cierto no lo había mirado con frialdad a pesar de lo que había hecho con su cabrita.

Pero Vicchan estaba allí con ellos, entonces eso significaba que…

— ¿Pude terminar con los ocho? — Preguntó, aún incapaz de abrir sus ojos para enfrentarse a su esposo.

Yuri fue invadido por un ataque de ternura y compasión al escuchar el temor que reflejaba la trémula voz del poeta, pero que al mismo tiempo llevaba consigo la esperanza e ilusión por saber que sus esfuerzos habían rendido sus frutos y que había sido gracias a su sacrificio el que ahora la cabrita regresara a los brazos de su dueño.

Así que… ¿Quién era él para arrebatarle dicha ilusión?

— Sí… Lo hiciste. — Respondió Yuri en un suave susurro, a la vez que se dejaba envolver en ese cálido sentimiento de ternura que el poeta hacía evocar en él, y que ahora le provocaba el deseo de acariciar sus platinados cabellos.

Victor, quien todavía no se atrevía a mirar al doncel, se sorprendió al sentir el cálido toque de una mano que acariciaba sus cabellos en un gesto lleno de una ternura y cariño que hacían que su pecho se contrajera en un extraño y nuevo sentimiento que casi lo llevaba al borde mismo de las lágrimas.  

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no recibía una caricia tan pura y honesta como esa?

Y aunque él deseaba perderse en la cálida ternura que sus caricias le otorgaban no sólo a su cabello, sino también a su corazón, el poeta tuvo que armarse de valor para abrir sus ojos y así constatar que aquello no se trataba de un bello sueño sino de la realidad misma.

Él esperaba encontrarse con la imagen de una habitación en soledad, o la de un gitano que le acusara por sus pecados, pero en su lugar, fue recibido por la belleza de una suave sonrisa y la luz de unos profundos e inocentes ojos que le contemplaban con una silenciosa dulzura que poco a poco menguaba la congoja de su cuerpo y la de su corazón.  

— Los golpes… Volvieron a dejarme más loco… — Musitó, incapaz de aceptar que su ángel pudiese regalarle tal hermoso obsequio a él, y precisamente después de lo que hizo.

Incluso uso todas sus fuerzas para levantar uno de sus brazos y así hacer el intento de tallar sus ojos, pero el más mínimo toque le quemaba la piel por lo que se rindió antes de que empezara a gimotear de la forma menos gallarda frente a su ángel.  

Pero Victor había sido capaz de notar que habían tratado sus heridas y que incluso tenía algunos vendajes ¿Había sido el doncel quien le curó?

Por su parte, aunque Yuri aún era invadido por aquel sentimiento de dulzura y compasión que el poeta había provocado en su corazón, eso no pudo evitar que las dudas volvieran a emerger de su mente para obligarle a romper el apacible ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

— Quiero que sepas que aunque no me agradó en nada lo que hiciste, yo ya no me siento molesto contigo e incluso… Dentro de mi corazón te he perdonado por tus acciones. — Musitó el gitano con una honestidad tan genuina que no dejaba lugar a duda alguna. Aunque el poeta no sabía si perderse en la incredulidad o hundirse en la alegría que sus palabras evocaban. — Sólo necesito saber una cosa… ¿Qué razón te impulsó a apostar a Vicchan? — Preguntó en firme tono, más su voz no era imperativa al oído. — Y no tienes por qué decir que en verdad querías aprender a tocar la guitarra; algo me dice que aquello ni te interesa, tuvo pues, que haber otra razón mucho más importante, y… Quiero saberla.

Victor fijó su mirada en los ojos ahora serios del doncel, pero pronto no fue capaz de soportar la intensidad que habitaba en su mirar por lo que bajó la suya y comenzó a pensar en su respuesta.

El poeta entró en toda una disyuntiva. Él deseaba con fiereza el deshacerse en explicaciones frente a su ángel para que supiese lo mucho que se arrepentía por haberlo hecho, y el difícil proceso por el cual tuvo que pasar su mente para terminar aceptando la apuesta, pero… El hablar en verdad le costaba un gran esfuerzo y representaba todo un sacrificio al intensificar el sufrimiento que azotaba a su cuerpo.  

Así que tuvo que conformarse con tan sólo decirle la razón principal que lo había impulsado a hacerlo.

— Siento que desde que te conocí… Sólo te he hecho sentir miserable… — Respondió en un susurro que era afligido por la pena que reinaba en su alma. — Y después de nuestra pelea, yo sólo… Sólo quería hacerte feliz y que… Sonrieras para mí… — Confesó, invadido por el remordimiento y la vergüenza de saber que aquel deseo tan sólo lo había llevado a lastimar el corazón que tanto añoraba proteger… Incluso de él mismo si era necesario.

Las palabras murieron en la mente de Yuri, para nunca ser pronunciadas por una voz que muda se había quedado ante el fuerte impacto de una confesión que había encendido inefables sentimientos en un corazón que, sin pedir el permiso de su dueño, había comenzado a palpitar frenético hasta llegar a un doloroso punto que al doncel le era imposible de ignorar como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

El gitano en un último intento por no dejarse vencer por la vehemencia de esas nuevas emociones haciendo estragos dentro de su alma y corazón quiso creer que el poeta tan sólo le estaba diciendo mentiras dulces al oído para ganarse un perdón que ya le había otorgado, pero… Había sido en vano.

Sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara, Yuri no era capaz de encontrar la falacia escondida tras sus palabras, pues estas habían traído consigo el amargo sabor de la pena junto con la decepción de un moribundo anhelo que a pesar de su estado agonizante se negaba a dar su último suspiro para ser al fin enterrado en la penumbra del olvido.  

Y el doncel sabía que, si ahora fuese él quien tuviese el valor necesario para verle a los ojos, seguramente encontraría en ellos la visión de una hermosa laguna azul donde sus aguas serían las más puras y transparentes al reflejar en ellas el brillo de la honestidad que inundaba a su ser.

Tampoco necesitaba verlos para saber que muy posiblemente aquel lago luchaba con fiereza ante el cruel dolor de sus emociones para no permitir que sus aguas se derramaran en forma de cristalinas lágrimas que, lo desarmarían ante los ojos de los demás.

¿Él era capaz de causar tal impacto en el hombre? Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, aún si su corazón palpitara emocionado ante el descubrimiento, su mente no era capaz de comprender el abismal significado que sus latidos parecían gritarle al resonar intensos en sus oídos.

Lo único que el zíngaro podía entender era que su persona había sido la única motivación siempre presente en todas las acciones del poeta, como si su simple existencia fuese la luz de su vida, tanto de un sol que lo abrazaba en su calor, como del suave fulgor de una luna dispuesta a cobijarlo entre las tinieblas de una solitaria noche.     

¿Cómo se suponía que Yuri debía responder ante eso?

Quizás el único problema era que la naturaleza de su mente y la de su corazón habían colisionado entre ellas para dejar al doncel varado en el limbo de una angustiante confusión.

— Dije una estupidez de nuevo ¿Verdad? — Musitó Victor con un amargo tono de burla hacia sí mismo después de no obtener más que el silencio de parte del gitano.

Yuri se alteró al escuchar la propia mofa que el poeta hacia sobre sí, ya que si él se había mantenido en silencio era tan sólo porque sus palabras se las había arrebatado él mismo con su honesta revelación, no porque el hombre hubiese dicho de nuevo alguna estupidez como ya le era costumbre, pues en realidad… Estas eran las primeras palabras a las que Yuri no sabía cómo responder.

— Mi ángel… — El doncel había estado a punto de negar su anterior comentario cuando el poeta prefirió cambiar el tema para el alivio de un corazón al que no se le permitiría hablar todavía por su dueño.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Yuri, aliviado de poder dejar atrás la frustración de no saber qué decir. Ni siquiera le había incomodado el cariñoso apelativo con que el poeta se refería a él.

— Me duele… Hablar… — Se lamentó como si se tratase de una gran tragedia, dejando que la congoja y la pena volvieran a esconderse en un oscuro recoveco de su corazón para darle su lugar al desfachatado poeta que tanto le gustaba interpretar.

Yuri no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa ante el dramatismo exagerado con que el poeta se refería a la desgracia tan grande de no poder hablar a sus anchas.

— Seguramente eso te duele mucho más que el cuerpo. — Indicó con una sonrisa divertida, mientras observaba como el poeta era contagiado por esta ya que también había intentado sonreír pero en el proceso tan sólo pudo evocar una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

— Ah… Ese es sin duda… El peor de los castigos. — Exclamó casi al borde de comenzar con un infantil berrinche.

— ¿Y si te doy una razón para que no sientas la necesidad de hablar? — Sugirió de pronto el doncel.

Victor había estado a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando una suave y dulce melodía comenzó a ser entonada por el grácil instrumento de una bella voz que tenía el sublime poder de cautivar a todo aquel que tuviese el placer de escucharle cantar su etéreo encanto.

 _De un ardiente amor vencido,_  
_Dice: —De cuatro elementos_  
_Los tres combaten conmigo:_  
_El fuego tengo en mi pecho,_  
_El aire está en mis suspiros,_  
_Toda el agua está en mis ojos,_  
_Autores de mi castigo:_  
_Quedándome sólo el cuarto_  
_Que es en tierra convertido,_  
_Pues una dichosa muerte_  
_Vence todos enemigos._

_Entrégome en estas plantas,_  
_Cava, por poner olvido,_  
_Y ellas mismas me acrecientan_  
_La memoria y el peligro,_  
_Que viendo estas verdes ramas_  
_Veo el rostro peregrino_  
_De esos bellísimos ojos_  
_Que son de mi pena olvido._

El poeta no era capaz de comprender las palabras que entonaba el bello canto del gitano, eran quizás, provenientes de las mismas tierras extranjeras que el zíngaro tanto parecía añorar, ya que su voz se había vuelto el elixir más dulce de todos, del que Victor se permitió beber con deleite al parecerle que aquel grácil canto era dedicado tan sólo para el disfrute de sus oídos; era pues, lo más cercano que él creía que estaría de probar alguna vez aquella dulce miel que cubría los suaves labios del doncel.  

Quizás debería de conformar a su espíritu y corazón con ese efímero deguste que el gitano le había otorgado al cantar para él.

O al menos, por ese día… Su corazón se sentiría satisfecho con esa dulce miel que, aunque poca… Había sanado esas heridas internas que le provocaban una agonía mayor que aquellas que ahora surcaban su cuerpo.

Y con esa sensación grabada en su alma, se dejó envolver en el hechizo que aquel inocente y bello canto evocaba para que menguara su dolor y su mente sucumbiera en la ilusión de un apacible sueño.  

Yuri esbozó una suave sonrisa al notar que su canto había sido suficiente para hacerle olvidar el malestar que lo acogía y así sumirlo en las profundidades de la serena inconsciencia.

Se sentía feliz de saber que había ayudado para aligerar la pena que le atormentaba, pues Yuri también creía que si él había sido quien había causado aquella congoja, era sólo él, el único capaz de ahuyentarla lejos del poeta.

— Mi ángel…

Yuri pensó por un instante que el poeta se había despertado al escucharlo susurrar, pero al ver la tranquila expresión de su rostro pudo saber que aún dormía más hablaba en sueños.

— Perdóname, pero… Mi vida… Es lo último que me queda…

Aquellas palabras lo confundieron al principio ¿Perdonarlo? Él ya lo había hecho, pero después de pensar mejor en ellas comprendió que el poeta se estaba refiriendo a su postura “egoísta” durante su discusión, donde no le importaba ayudar a los demás si al hacerlo ponía su vida en riesgo.

El poeta tenía miedo, sí… Miedo de morir y perder lo único de valor que aún le quedaba: su propia vida.

Y aquello era tan triste que Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido en el fondo de su corazón para comprender que a veces el egoísmo o el miedo, eran infundados por razones tan humanas como esa.

— Eres un tonto… — Le susurró a un dormido poeta antes de inclinarse hacia él para dejar la sensación de unos suaves labios besando su frente. — Ambos lo somos… — Esbozo una pequeña y amarga sonrisa al entender después de todo, la errada naturaleza que envolvía a su relación gracias a su propio orgullo y estupidez.

El doncel se mantuvo por varios segundos observando en silencio el calmo semblante del poeta al dormir, en aquel estado, parecía libre de toda pena y dolor, y en aquel momento, Yuri también se prometió a sí mismo que haría su mejor esfuerzo por no volverlo a herir con el filo de sus palabras.

El gitano había reconocido que mientras más intenso era su deseo de huir del poeta, lo mismo le sucedía a este al enardecer su anhelo por alcanzarlo. Y Yuri, quien se alejaba de él en su intento por mantener a su corazón protegido de todo daño, entendió que eso sólo terminaba por herir el del poeta y al hacerlo, antes de que él pudiera evitarlo… Su propio corazón ya se encontraba sufriendo de la misma forma.

Y eran mejor dos corazones que habían aprendido a conocerse que unos que siempre se herían mutuamente ¿No?

Quizás era el momento de escuchar por primera vez el consejo de un buen amigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me parece que esta parte, junto con la anterior, es algo así como una antesala que prepara el escenario necesario para que se dé algo entre estos dos. Ya que debía romper algunos prejuicios e ideas de Victor, como también la actitud recelosa que Yuri tenía hacia Victor, y que representaba una muralla para el desarrollo de su relación, ya que el propio Yuri se negaba con fiereza en contemplarlo por poco que fuera, sólo que eso no significa que las cosas vayan a marchar fácilmente después de esto, ya que aunque la relación de Victor y Yuri será más amena y este último dejara caer un poco más sus fortalezas, el fantasma de JJ todavía está presente para causar sus estragos…
> 
> Además de que… No hay que olvidar que estos dos son unos tontos para el amor… Creo que ese será el mayor problema para ambos.
> 
> La canción que cantó Yuri es un fragmento de un romancero caballeresco proveniente de España, el cual, por cierto, lo encontré como anónimo. Iba a poner el mismo romancero que Víctor Hugo había colocado en capítulos anteriores cuando Gringoire conoce a Esmeralda y esta canta (que por cierto era uno escrito por su hermano lol le estaba haciendo publicidad a la familia jajaja) pero… No sé, no me gustaba tanto lo que decía, así que busqué otro. 
> 
> No piensen que después de esto Victor se ha ganado vivir a expensas de Yuri para siempre, aún tiene que aprender un oficio jajaja Y ya tengo pensado a un personaje de YOI para que le ayude, ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién podría ser? Quizás no es muy difícil adivinar, tomando en cuenta que será alguien que forme parte de la Corte de los Milagros.
> 
> De igual forma, irán apareciendo más personajes de YOI en la historia, en su caso no interpretaran a ningún personaje de la novela, sino que se interpretaran a ellos mismos (? Bueno, creo que se entiende jajaja
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo habrá “chismes y recelos” lol ya verán porqué lo digo XD Espero les haya gustado la actu, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic y se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario ¡Se agradece y aprecia mucho! Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar para responderles.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Del impacto de una inesperada revelación


	11. Del impacto de una inesperada revelación

Después de aquella desventura que se sumó a la lista de desgracias que a nuestro poeta le han sucedido en la Corte de los Milagros; muchas cosas cambiaron en la curiosa vida de casados de la pareja.

Quizás el acontecimiento que más debemos resaltar es el hecho de que ambos habían comenzado a compartir el mismo lecho. Aunque lejos de las ideas que una mente maliciosa pueda evocar, eso se debía más que nada al estado lamentable en que habían reducido a Victor después de aquellos golpes.

El pobre cuerpo del filósofo había quedado tan molido por los bruscos tratos a los que no estaba acostumbrado que, los primeros días, el moverse por mínimo que fuese, representaba la tarea más extenuante y agónica que alguna vez hubiese tenido la desgracia de hacer.

El dolor que surcaba sus facciones y que, inútilmente, intentaba ocultar, no pasaron desapercibidos por el gitano, quien al ver el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, no pudo más que sentirse apiadado por el pobre desgraciado, y eso le había valido lo suficiente al poeta para no volver a dormir en aquel duro y estrecho baúl que el hombre ya aborrecía con su alma en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Yuri sabía muy bien del desagrado tan grande que el autor le tenía a dicho mueble, y pensó que, estando en aquella situación, tan afligido por el dolor de su cuerpo, estaría más que encantado en abrazarse con dicha y regocijo a la idea de yacer en una mullida y cálida cama, pero…

De nuevo el poeta le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba…

Al día siguiente después de la golpiza de los ocho truhanes, Yuri se había levantado temprano, y aunque fue asediado por un extraño sentimiento que hizo saltar a su corazón al comprender que había sido la primera noche en dormir con otro hombre en la misma cama, él pudo controlar lo mejor posible de esa emoción para atreverse a dirigir su vista en un poeta que aún estaba sumido en el sueño.

Y ante la visión del hombre, sin que este fuese consciente de ser el objeto de su mirada, Yuri no fue capaz de resistirse a la tentación de observar con detalle lo que ante él se presentaba en silencio.

Quizás esa era la primera vez en que el doncel analizaba con cuidado y atención a quien era su “esposo” y quizás también, no fue la ocasión más favorable para que el poeta fuese evaluado por el dueño de sus pasiones; magullado y lleno de hematomas, no era precisamente la imagen más galante que él alguna vez hubiese protagonizado.

Y sin embargo, antes de que fuese consciente de sí mismo, Yuri había caído absorto en la tarea de contemplar el rostro del poeta. Por supuesto que se miraba más lamentable que apuesto en aquel momento, pero si él unía tanto sus recuerdos de los vagos y fugaces vistazos que tenía del filósofo, antes de la golpiza, junto con la imagen que ahora observaba, podía llegar a la realización de que el hombre ciertamente era apuesto.

Sus facciones eran proporcionadas y bien perfiladas, incluso podría decir que poseían los vestigios de una fina belleza que fue dejada atrás con el paso de los años para darle su lugar a un varonil y galante perfil. Pensó entonces, que muy posiblemente el poeta en su juventud había poseído un grácil y hermoso rostro que fácilmente podía confundirse con la delicada belleza de una lozana doncella.

Y aunque a Yuri le había dominado el escurridizo deseo de ver algo semejante, decidió que se guardaría tal deseo y pensamiento para sí, pues aunque el filósofo tenía ahora el porte de un apuesto hombre, dudaba mucho que le agradara el que le dijeran que seguro en su adolescencia era tan hermoso como un delicado doncel.   

El gitano fue invadido por un bochornoso rubor al percatarse que contemplaba a un hombre dormido y que incluso, no satisfecho con esto, había llegado a la conclusión de que era apuesto. Sin embargo, fue algo mucho más significativo que la belleza lo qué realmente había capturado su atención.

En aquel rostro sumido por el sueño, se reflejaba un tipo de calma y angustia que, siendo ambos contrarios, habían encontrado la manera de hallarse curiosamente entremezclados en la misma faz; ambos unidos, sin librar batalla alguna, como un silencioso acuerdo entre los dos, donde ninguno de ellos ganaría sobre el otro, para así mantener un estable equilibrio en aquella extraña combinación. 

Yuri no fue capaz de resistirse a una imparable marea de preguntas que le asediaron ante aquella cuestión.

¿Cómo era posible que un rostro pudiese reflejar ambas emociones, tan diferentes, y la vez tan enlazadas una con la otra, como si fueran el componente de un solo ser? ¿Eso significaba que su corazón estaba dividido? ¿Era eso posible?

Pero quizás la pregunta más importante allí, era…

¿A qué se debía que un sentimiento tan áspero como la angustia afligiera el semblante donde sólo la calma debería morar?

Dicha pregunta llegó a contagiar esa misma angustia en el corazón del zíngaro, pues, sin una respuesta para iluminar la bruma de sus dudas, él no sabía cómo alejar tal sentimiento que corrompía vilmente el rostro de quien, a su juicio, era una persona libre de penas y aflicciones. 

Y aun si Yuri desconocía el medio para desvanecer la nube que poco a poco comenzaba a lastimarle, la urgencia por alejar dicha emoción de su rostro, le hizo acercar su mano con la intención de tocarle, invadido por el ingenuo deseo de que una caricia sería más que suficiente para romper las cadenas que lo ataban a la amargura de su corazón. 

Sin embargo, antes de que el doncel pudiese llegar a averiguar si esa era la solución, unos ojos se abrieron para mostrar las brillantes irises azules que envolvían las negras pupilas que pronto captaron la silueta de una mano y que fueron asombradas al observar a quien pertenecían.

El rostro del poeta parecía ser un festival de emociones cambiantes, una tras otra, al desfilar en su mente los recuerdos del día anterior, y con ello… La realización de donde estaba ahora.

El gitano hubiera sido invadido por un ataque de risa, ante la manera casi ridícula en que los hechos se revelaban en el rostro del poeta, si no hubiese sido porque este al instante había hecho el intento de levantarse. Pronto Yuri tuvo que impedirlo al poner las manos en sus hombros para instarlo suavemente a que volviera a yacer en la cama.

— Todavía no pareces recordar el evento principal de ayer. — Regañó Yuri, ante el frenesí que había mostrado el poeta, y que, obviamente, se había manifestado en la mueca de dolor que ahora surcaba su rostro.

— Ni deseo hacerlo. — Se quejó Victor, a duras penas, pues ya despierto, volvía a ser asediado por el daño que aquejaba a su cuerpo. Aunque había otra cuestión que incluso le afligía mucho más. — ¡Oh, por Júpiter! No quiero ni verme en un espejo… ¡Mi hedonismo está por los suelos! — Se lamentó, haciendo alarde de su naturaleza dramática.

Yuri ya se había percatado que el hombre era apuesto, pero al parecer nuestro filósofo era demasiado consciente de su belleza, quizás… Le era incluso tan importante como la tarea de cultivar su mente. 

— Pues si deseas volver a verte en un espejo, ya que al parecer te gusta casi tanto como hablar… — Indicó de forma certera. — Te recomiendo que no intentes moverte mucho en unos cuantos días. — Sugirió.

El gitano esperaba que esa advertencia fuese más que suficiente para mantener quieto al poeta, pero este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras al intentar levantarse.

Yuri lo dejó ser por esta vez. No lo iba a lograr de todas maneras antes de que el dolor de su cuerpo le ganara, y al menos serviría para hacerle entrar algo de razón en su dura cabeza a expensas de un buen y merecido ramalazo.

— Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. — Dijo, con algo de contenida frustración al darse cuenta que era inútil moverse por ahora.

Yuri, al no comprender sus palabras, reflejó esa misma confusión en su rostro, lo que hizo que el poeta continuara.

— Es decir… No puedo dormir en esta cama. — Explicó, para sorpresa del gitano.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? — Cuestionó, aún sin entender la razón que lo hacía rechazar el dormir en un mullido lecho, a diferencia del duro y estrecho baúl que había fungido como su cama.    

— E-Eso… — La voz del poeta titubeó con algo de torpeza, y aunque su rostro estaba coloreado por el rojo y el morado, era visible como el rubor exaltaba el rojo en sus mejillas. — Pues porque tú duermes aquí. ¿Por qué más será? — Confesó, después de largos segundos en que se había debatido en si decirlo o no.

— Oh…

Fue lo único que Yuri pudo decir en aquel momento, aunque aquello se debió más que nada a la punzada de dolor que fue a incrustarse justo en su corazón al sentir el golpe del amargo rechazo.

No es que el gitano deseara compartir cama con el poeta, era más que nada por una cuestión de piedad y necesidad, pero… Él recordaba muy bien las veces que le había pedido que durmieran juntos; que ahora declinara tal ofrecimiento, le hacía pensar que era a causa de su propia presencia.

¿Acaso él tenía algo de malo que desagradaba al poeta?

Quizás ya se había desvanecido aquella ensoñación que él le evocaba, al despejarse las brumas de ilusión que solía crear a su alrededor, para entonces mostrar lo qué realmente era.

Un simple y aburrido doncel que sólo era bueno para danzar. 

— Si tanto te molesta puedo ir a dormir a otro lugar… — Ofreció Yuri, sin poder evitar que la decepción y la tristeza se escaparan de su corazón para reflejarse en su voz y mirada.

— ¡No, no, no! — Negó Victor con apremió, al notar que el gitano había malinterpretado sus palabras. — No eres tú, bueno… Si eres tú… — Confesó, pero antes de que el dolor se acentuara en los bonitos ojos del doncel, este continuó. — Es decir… No quisiera que mi presencia te incomodara. — Expresó con honestidad. — Sé que haces esto porque tu corazón es demasiado noble como para dejarme dormir en tu cama, pero yo no podría aceptar algo como eso si… Es a expensas de tu propio bienestar.

Yuri no pudo evitar que una sensación de alivio lo llenara por dentro para alejar todas las amargas inseguridades que estaban más que listas para comenzar a devorarlo.

Por otro lado, además del alivio que las palabras del poeta le provocaron, también trajeron consigo una reconfortante calidez que acogió a su corazón y que evocó el nacimiento de una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.   

Lejos de todo el rechazo que había pensado, el poeta sentía, en realidad este se encontraba preocupado por él, anteponiendo su comodidad incluso por sobre la suya.

A pesar del cínico intento por cortejarlo en su noche de bodas, y todas las “inocentes” insinuaciones para dormir en la misma cama, Yuri había descubierto que el poeta era bastante educado al considerar los deseos de los demás antes que imponer los propios.

— Está bien, yo no tengo ningún problema. — Explicó, para calmar las preocupaciones del filósofo. — Vicchan también está aquí. — Indicó, para que hiciera consciencia por primera vez en la presencia de la cabrita que estaba precisamente entre ambos, como una barrera animal que los separaba. — Además, en tu estado… Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo…

Y sólo bastó que Yuri terminara de decir eso último para darse cuenta que había cometido un error. Si su propia mente no lo hubiese captado, la expresión herida que se formó en el rostro del poeta hubiera sido más que suficiente.

— Aunque estuviera en todas mis facultades, yo no te tocaría si ese no es tu deseo. — Explicó, con una voz afligida, como si le doliera el tener que aclarar ese detalle de nuevo, ya que ponía en duda su honor. — ¿Me veo como una persona tan vil, como para que pienses eso?

— ¡No! — Esta vez fue Yuri quien negó con apremio para aclarar el malentendido que había causado. — Es decir, soy… Malo con las palabras… — Confesó, apenado por la torpeza que ahora había dejado al desnudo frente al poeta, ya que sabía que con eso rasgaba un poco más la superficial cubierta de oro que lo envolvía. — No quise decir eso, lo siento… — Bajó la mirada, asediado por la culpa de saber que había lastimado a un hombre que hasta el momento sólo se había preocupado por su comodidad.

En realidad, si Yuri debía ser sincero, lo qué sentía ante la idea de compartir cama como el poeta no era precisamente incomodidad. Lejos de eso, su ser entero era invadido por un inusual nerviosismo que provocaba que su corazón se estremeciera y su mente se llenara de pensamientos desordenados que, antes de que llegaran a formar una sola idea que pudiese entender, esta era abruptamente cortada para darle lugar a otra nueva.

No era una sensación precisamente incomoda, era pues, de un carácter más confuso y carente de razón que pudiese justificarla, y sin embargo, aunado a todo ello… No podía negar que también era invadido por una emoción que se asemejaba peligrosamente al sentimiento que le evocaba el danzar o cantar.

— Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. — Musitó el poeta, para aligerar la carga que el propio doncel se había puesto sobre los hombros. — No tienes por qué darle importancia. Sólo… Estoy exagerando. — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para reforzar la honestidad de sus palabras.

Y aunque Yuri sabía que el poeta prefería mentir y guardarse lo que le afligía para evitar que él continuara sintiendo aquella culpa por su error, no pudo evitar el agradecer en silencio lo que hacía en honor a su bienestar, aún si con eso sacrificaba el suya.

— Entonces está decidido. — Retomó el anterior tema de conversación. — Dormirás aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. — Declaró, a lo que obtuvo por respuesta un pequeño suspiro de parte de su esposo junto con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, como si en su mente pensase “me has ganado por esta ocasión.”

El gitano sólo pudo corresponder con otra sonrisa de regreso; feliz y llena de un adorable deleite como el que acoge a todo niño al que le han cumplido uno de sus caprichos.     

En aquel momento, Yuri se prometió en lo profundo de su corazón que encontraría la forma de aligerar todo sufrimiento que la lamentable situación del poeta podría traer consigo.  

Y quizás, en el proceso… También podría descubrir la forma para desvanecer todo rastro de angustia que surcaba su rostro al dormir.

*****************

Los días que le siguieron después de concretar aquel acuerdo entre ambos, podían ser descritos por Victor como una bella ambivalencia entre el cielo y el infierno.

Por una parte, aquel corto periodo de su vida se había convertido en un pequeño averno personal, ya que el estado miserable de su cuerpo, no sólo le había cobrado la buena dosis de dolor que él magistralmente había evadido hasta ese momento de su vida, sino que también significó que nuevas puertas se abrieran ante él para encontrar que existía cierto rasgo distintivo en su persona que sólo hasta ahora pudo descubrir: Se aburría con una tremenda facilidad.

Él conocía muy bien la naturaleza volátil de su mente, la cual, tendía a perder el interés en las cosas cuando estas dejaban de relucir por el brillo de la novedad. Y sin embargo, eso jamás había representado un gran problema para el poeta, ya que él siempre se mostraba complacido ante la idea de adentrarse al mar de infinitas posibilidades intelectuales, donde podía estar seguro que encontraría a su nuevo objeto de atención.

Por tal razón, era bastante inusual que Victor se encontrara aburrido. Siempre había algo que hacer; un nuevo libro para leer, la iluminación de un rayo de inspiración para crear bellos versos o una súbita cuestión que ante él se presentaba para meditar. El ocio era la madre de todos los vicios y pecados a su parecer, y por tal, él se había mantenido pulcramente alejado de todos ellos durante su vida hasta el momento.

Ahora en dicha situación era cuando sus problemas nacían, junto con la realización de una mente, activa y enérgica, que le exigía un objeto para mantenerse ocupada, bajo la amenaza de ser acosada por el tedio en caso contrario.

Claro que podría entretenerse al sumirse en la lectura de alguno de sus libros, pero sólo era más que necesario el recordar que dichos libros habían sido cruelmente mutilados por los truhanes para que todos sus deseos se esfumaran y fuesen sustituidos por dos sentimientos: El de regresar a la maldita corte para gritarles sin fin de injurias a los truhanes bribones, y el de tirarse a llorar como un niño mimado al que le rompen su juguete favorito.

Por supuesto que el poeta había escarmentado lo suficiente como para no tener la osadía de volver a pararse a dicha corte, así que sólo le quedaba la opción de lloriquear, pero como aquello tendría que ser en compañía del gitano, tuvo pues, que sufrir en silencio.

Aún le quedaba la opción de aprovechar su estado de obligatorio “descanso” para utilizar el tiempo y el silencio en la sublime experiencia de sumirse en la profundidad de complejos pensamientos filosóficos, no obstante, su cuerpo le dolía lo suficiente como para nublar su mente e impedirle así, el ejercer el arte de la filosofía.  

No podía leer, ni tampoco meditar, entonces la última y más horrorosa opción que le quedaba era: Hacer algo que involucrara a su cuerpo.

El problema radicaba en que, estando convaleciente, no tenía la libertad de movimiento que él hubiese deseado para quemar con alguna actividad física la energía mental que se acumulaba y que por ende, le frustraba el no poder utilizar, como una cascada de agua cristalina que desembocaba en un sucio pantano.

Pero de su infierno también se extendía aquella parte de cielo que él había comenzado a amar con el paso de los días, y que incluso, llegaba al punto en que agradecía la golpiza que lo había dejado en tal situación.

Y es que aquella frustración que era evocada por el fastidio que asediaba al poeta por no poder hacer nada, no pasó desapercibida por el doncel, quien pronto había encontrado una manera lo bastante eficiente para mantener ocupada a su mente.

Lo más increíble de esa táctica que el gitano había utilizado para menguar el tedio del poeta, era que aquello se basaba en algo que Victor no estaba acostumbrado a hacer: Escuchar a los demás.

Él solía ser quien hablara, el que siempre llenara el silencio a su alrededor con sus interminables parloteos, pues a pesar de todo, siempre había alguien dispuesto a escucharlo, o al menos, soportarlo mientras fingía el prestarle atención. 

Así que fue muy agradable el cambiar por un momento al tomar el lugar del receptor en vez de ser el emisor de la información. ¿Y qué mejor si esa información era precisamente la de su bello ángel?

El gitano tenía sin fin de historias y experiencias que había recabado a lo largo de su joven vida como para pasar el día entero contándoselas al poeta, y este, se encontraba más que extasiado ante la idea de saber mucho más del doncel.

Gracias a eso había descubierto que el gitano, haciendo honor de su raza y costumbres de su pueblo, había pasado toda su infancia recorriendo diversos lugares del mundo, como España, Cataluña, y hasta la misma Sicilia. Lo cierto era que el zíngaro había conocido una gran cantidad de países durante su niñez, y  gracias a eso el bohemio había conservado extrañas jergas y costumbres extranjeras que conformaban entonces todo un florido lenguaje que mezclaba pequeños retazos que habían permanecido en sus recuerdos. 

Pero dejando de lado el caleidoscopio cultural que en realidad era su esposo, había algo que a Victor le parecía bastante extraño como curioso; era el hecho de que el doncel había llegado a Francia desde Hungría, cuando aún era muy niño, y de ahí en más, había estado deambulando por las carreteras francesas en busca de nuevas tierra por conocer.

Pero ¿Cuántos años pudieron pasar de aquel momento hasta ahora? Él sabía que los gitanos eran nómadas por naturaleza, nunca se asentaban en un solo lugar, pero Francia no era tan grande como para ser el objeto de su viaje por tantos años, entonces ¿Por qué la caravana de gitanos se había mantenido firme en su tarea por recorrer toda Francia hasta la fecha?

Cuando Victor hizo esa pregunta a su esposo, este se mantuvo en silencio por largos segundos, con la duda en una mirada que era ensombrecida por el manto de la melancolía.

— París es la última ciudad que recorreremos antes de irnos de Francia para siempre. — Explicó el zíngaro con algo de pesar, revelando entonces una terrible verdad para Victor.

¿Eso significaba que no faltaba mucho para que su ángel se fuera de la ciudad?

No se atrevía tampoco a preguntar qué pasaría con su matrimonio entonces. Sí, eran cuatro años, y muy posiblemente en aquel tiempo el gitano se iría de Francia, pero… ¿Lo llevaría con él?

Si Victor tendría que ser sincero, debía decir que miraba muy improbable que él estuviese contemplado en los planes futuros del gitano. Para el doncel, él sólo era como una inconveniente piedra que se había interpuesto en su camino y que incluso había encontrado la forma de meterse en su zapato para acompañarle a la fuerza durante el tiempo que durara su limitado viaje.

Así que era muy probable que en cuanto el tiempo en Francia se acabara para el zíngaro, también lo haría su platónico matrimonio.

Y aunque eso había tenido el mismo efecto que un cuchillo clavado en la fragilidad de su abatido corazón, el poeta no quería que aquel hecho llegara a mermar la amena atmosfera que hasta hace poco los envolvía.

Al menos, el tiempo que les quedara juntos, se encargaría de crear recuerdos que el doncel siempre llevaría consigo en su interminable viaje. Como una molesta piedra en su zapato o como un buen amigo que encontró en el camino; no importaba cual de las dos, si con eso lograba dejar la marca de su existencia en el corazón del gitano.

— Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. — Retomó el poeta. — ¿Por qué han viajado por Francia por tantos años? — Insistió.

— Fue por mí. — Contestó Yuri, después de comprender que el filósofo no estaría satisfecho hasta tener una respuesta. — Celestino y Mathias…

— ¿Mathias? — Interrumpió Victor, al no comprender a quien se refería.

— El duque de Egipto. — Aclaró Yuri, recordándole al poeta al hombre que se había caído de borracho durante su fiesta de bodas cuando “bebía” con Celestino. — Ellos me prometieron que viajaríamos por toda Francia hasta no dejar ni un solo lugar sin conocer.

Y sin embargo, aquella respuesta no hizo más que sembrar nuevas dudas en la cabeza de Victor.

— ¿Por qué querías viajar por todo el país? — Inquirió, bastante curioso en realidad, pues no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual el gitano quisiera algo como eso. 

— Recuerdo cuando llegamos a París apenas los últimos meses del año pasado. — El doncel ignoró descaradamente la pregunta de Victor. Y él había estado a punto de quejarse, si no hubiese sido por la oscura nube de aflicción que amenazaba con eclipsar el brillo de su mirar. — No querían abrir las puertas de la ciudad. Al final tuvimos que darles algunas monedas para que nos dejaran entrar. — Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa curiosa mueca que el gitano solía esbozar con bastante frecuencia.

— Sí, bueno… — Victor no pudo evitar el sentirse algo incomodo por aquel comentario sobre su ciudad. — A veces se ponen un poco estrictos si de la seguridad del pueblo se trata. Incluso con los mercaderes tienen que hacer una minuciosa investigación para que no traigan problemas dentro de las murallas de la ciudad. 

Ante aquella excusa, que no era en realidad, más que la verdad de lo que sucedía en las puertas para entrar a París, ambos guardaron silencio, como un tácito acuerdo para dejar que las cosas entre ellos se enfriaran antes de que la efusividad los tomara para llevarlos rumbo a una discusión.  

Habían estado en algunas ocasiones a punto de desencadenar una pelea por razones parecidas a estas, pero ninguno de ellos quería repetir aquella discusión tan fuerte que habían tenido hace tiempo, por lo que ambos comprendían que lo mejor era guardar silencio cuando sentían como el demonio de la mezquindad se asomaba por su boca, lista para decir unas cuantas cosas poco agradables.

Al menos, por el momento, les había servido muy bien dicho mecanismo. Incluso era conveniente que, al dejar enfriar su cabeza, ambos tenían el raciocinio necesario para comprender que sus posibles “discusiones” no eran más que nimiedades a las que no debían dar importancia.

 — ¿No te cansas? — Preguntó el poeta de repente.

— ¿De qué? — Yuri lo miró algo confundido.

— De no pertenecer a ningún lado.

Ante aquella respuesta, Yuri no pudo más que mantener la confusión en sus ojos, por lo que Victor procedió a explicarse.

— Has viajado y conocido tantos lugares. Pero de ellos sólo recuerdos te han quedado, ¿No crees que eso no es suficiente? Después de todo… Pienso que en la vida siempre se necesita de algo constante que te mantenga fijo en la tierra. Algo así como una seguridad a la que siempre podrás correr para refugiarte cuando todo a tu alrededor parezca derrumbarse.

Yuri permaneció en silencio por largos segundos en los que meditó a profundidad en las palabras del poeta. Una voz en su interior le susurraba que el hombre tenía razón, e incluso, notó como un dormido anhelo  mostraba atisbos de querer liberarse de su letargo, sin embargo, el gitano también sabía que él no podía permitirse una seguridad como esa.

— El cielo, el viento y el sol son las únicas constantes que necesito en mi vida.

— Pero a ellas las encuentras en donde sea que tú estés. ¿Qué diferencia hay entonces? — Rebatió el poeta, incapaz de aceptar una respuesta como esa. — Las leyes naturales nos rigen a todos por igual, no hacen distinción alguna entre una tierra y otra. Si están donde sea, pierden su valor, su individualidad. Yo me refiero a algo que puedas declarar como propio de ti, algo que en tu corazón sepas que sólo podrás tener allí. Y es que en ello radica su importancia, en lo especial y único que lo distingue de los demás, y que te hace sentir parte de algo, no una caravana de personas que llegan y se van en un rumbo que cambia constante, sino un hogar estable al que sabes que puedes regresar, ya sea herido o satisfecho con los frutos de tu día a día.

El corazón del gitano vibró incesante dentro de su pecho, impulsado por la desconocida emoción que las palabras del poeta hacían emerger en lo profundo de su ser, para avivar el fuego de su alma por una nueva razón que jamás había considerado con atención.

Yuri vivía impulsado por los rayos del sol que se colaban tras su ventana al anunciarle el nacimiento de un nuevo día que traía consigo sin fin de posibilidades que desembocaban siempre en lo mismo; emocionantes experiencias que cubrirían su vida y formarían incontables recuerdos que por siempre llevaría en el corazón.

Pero el gitano también recordaba la otra finalidad de dichas memorias, al ser la ensoñación de estas mismas quienes llenarían los huecos que una esperanza mermada por el tiempo dejaba en su joven corazón.

Él no podía simplemente entregarse a la fantasía que evocaban las palabras del filósofo…

— Quizás me gustaría algo como eso, pero… Me falta algo… — Confesó, con la tristeza cobijando su voz, y el brillo de su mirada apagado como la última vela que se extinguía entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Ese algo es la razón por la que querías viajar por todo el país? — Inquirió Victor, quien deseaba cada vez más el saber qué era ese algo.

— Pero París es el último lugar que me faltaba de conocer en Francia… — Explicó, implicando con ello que el poeta había acertado en su anterior pregunta. — Después de eso… Ya no hay nada…

De pronto aquella luz que moraba en sus ojos había sido asesinada por las propias emociones pesimistas del doncel. Victor no estaba acostumbrado a verlo de esa manera, tan afligido y asediado por la pena que le evocaba la idea de la derrota.

Él incluso podía comprender en cierta forma al zíngaro. Las ilusiones por ver como su misterio sería un gran éxito, le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para continuar, pesa a sus precarias condiciones, y ahora que descubría que dichas ilusiones habían muerto junto con la posibilidad de su fama y reconocimiento, no le había quedado más que el amargo sabor que la decepción siempre deja tras de sí.

Pero sus ilusiones sólo habían durado unos ¿2 meses? Él siempre tenía la posibilidad de encontrar otra nueva cosa en que volcar sus esperanzas, pero las del doncel habían durado años al parecer, y algo le decía que dichas ilusiones guardaban algo mucho más significativo que difícilmente podría ser sustituido.

Victor no sabía cómo alejar al cruel demonio de la decepción antes de que este se apoderara por completo del amable y dulce corazón de su ángel. Creyó que quizás al sostener su mano podría aminorar un poco su pesar, pero temía tanto que su contacto fuese negado, que fue lo suficiente para que su miedo al rechazo le ganara.

No obstante, una brillante revelación llegó para iluminar las tinieblas que envolvían a ambos.  

— Entonces, si aquello que buscas está aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas en Francia? — Sugirió, sin evitar que sus ojos se encendieran por la emoción que le suscitaba dicha idea.

No sólo solucionaba el problema del zíngaro, sino también, le daba el alivio que el corazón del poeta tanto necesitaba al saber que lo tendría a su lado por más tiempo del esperado.

— ¿Disculpa? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Puedo notar que no quieres darte por vencido en tu búsqueda. No quieres irte, a pesar de que el tiempo intenta alejarte de tu deseo, entonces… ¿Por qué seguir vagando por diferentes países cuando sabes que en ninguno de ellos hallarás lo qué realmente buscas? Creo que deberías hacer caso a lo que tu corazón quiere y quedarte en Francia. Quizás ese algo te encuentre antes de que tú lo hagas. Al fin y al cabo, es así como obra el destino. — Explicó Victor, sin poder impedir que el ánimo se apoderara de su voz, y que incluso este mismo se reflejara en una mirada que fija estaba en los ojos del gitano, a la espera ansiosa de captar algún atisbo que le dijera que sus palabras le habían sido de utilidad.

Y aquello había causado el efecto deseado, pues Yuri no pudo evitar el ser contagiado por la emoción que dominaba al poeta, al haber encendido ante él la última vela que aún mantenía viva a su esperanza.

Quizás podría hacer lo que el filósofo decía, al fin y al cabo, el gitano no miraba con mucho entusiasmo un futuro donde viajaría por otros países, cuando en el fondo, siempre sabría que la pieza faltante de su corazón se encontraba perdida en algún incierto lugar dentro de Francia.

Sin embargo… Había otras cuestiones que él no podía ignorar tan fácilmente…

— Pero… Mi pueblo, Celestino, Pichit… — Comenzó Yuri, haciendo acopio de las razones por las cuales le daba miedo ser dejado atrás.

— Bueno, eso sí que llega a complicar todo el panorama. — Concedió Victor.

A pesar de todo, él consideraba a la familia del gitano como algo preciado para este, y sin importar lo qué ellos le hubiesen hecho, no se creía capaz de interponerse entre ambos.

— Pero también creo que la vida está conformada de sacrificios personales que tenemos que hacer si queremos alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Pienso que eso es cuestión de que tú mismo lo medites a consciencia para que tomes una decisión sobre lo que realmente deseas hacer.

Yuri guardó silencio mientras consideraba lo qué el poeta ahora decía.

Otra cosa que el gitano había descubierto con el tiempo, es que en realidad el filósofo no era después de todo un charlatán más que se encargaba de enredar a otros con sus parloteos. Tenía, ciertamente, un buen ojo crítico para analizar la situación y discernir entre los posibles caminos para así elegir el mejor de ellos.

Esa fue una capacidad que Yuri secretamente se había encontrado envidiando del poeta, pues a él le resultaba mucho más difícil ver el escenario despejado de toda bruma dudosa, como para tomar la mejor decisión.

— Pero no tienes por qué atormentarte con eso ahora. — Victor continuó. — Mejor alivia un poco la presión de tu mente al imaginar. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan ¿Sabes? A mi parecer no hay mayor placer que el de soñar despierto mientras labras con tu esfuerzo el camino para hacerlo realidad. Eso te da la esperanza necesaria para que tu voluntad nunca envilezca. Así que… Imagina que has hallado eso que tanto buscas, entonces… De todos los lugares que has conocido ¿Cuál te gustaría que fuese tu hogar?

El gitano decidió que lo mejor era tomar en cuenta el consejo del poeta, ya que en realidad en aquel momento no se creía capaz de pensar a plenitud sobre el rumbo que tomaría su vida.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a decidir cada uno de sus pasos, eran en realidad, producto de la espontaneidad que se presentase en su camino, y aunque hasta el momento el doncel había estado satisfecho con aquel curso que no estaba en sus manos, él sabía que no podía dejar pasar su vida de esa manera, no si en verdad quería ver a sus sueños volverse realidad.

Decidió entonces que, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dejarse llevar por la fantasía que suscitaba la imaginación. Y pronto fue abstraído por las bellas imágenes de unos recuerdos que con dulzura se habían quedado grabadas en su corazón.

— Andalucía…

— ¿Andalucía? — Repitió Victor. — Eso es en España ¿No? — El gitano sólo se limitó en asentir por respuesta, ya que había caído absorto en una especie de ensoñación personal. — ¿Por qué Andalucía? — Preguntó, pues el rostro de su ángel se había proyectado bajo una suave luz que acentuaba la belleza que sólo la dulzura proveniente de un inocente corazón podía evocar en la faz humana.      

— Dijiste que el sol, el cielo y el viento eran iguales en todos los lugares, pero… Allí es diferente. — La nostalgia se encarnó en la sonrisa que esbozó en sus delicados labios. — He conocido muchas tierras distintas, pero en ninguna hay un sol tan radiante como el que cubre los valles y ríos de Andalucía. El viento, es como estar parado en la cima de una montaña; fresco y ligero, donde incluso te crees capaz de respirar la esencia misma de la libertad… Y el cielo… El cielo es de un azul tan hermoso e intenso como…

De pronto todo el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio abruptamente cortado cuando el hechizo de un cautivante azul lo tomó preso del encanto que emanaba de sí; eran los ojos del poeta, quien ahora le miraba fijo, con una ternura tan dulce que el gitano creyó, poseía el poder necesario para que su corazón latiera frenético al saber que él era la razón que suscitaba dicha emoción que, aunque de suave naturaleza, provocaba que el aire se le fuera arrebatado tal y como si fuese el objeto de la más ardorosa de las pasiones.

No obstante, Yuri no podía comprender como es que la dulzura era capaz de avivar el bello azul de su mirar de tal manera que lo dejaba mudo ante el brillo de la ternura que llegaba vehemente a causar estragos en su interior.

Él gitano, dentro de sus fantasías jóvenes e ingenuas, creía que sólo el fuego de la pasión tenía el poder necesario para lograr tal cosa en el corazón, y sin embargo, algo tan delicado como una dulce mirada había sido más que suficiente para hacerle estremecer como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Y aquello era una extraña sensación que le hacía sentir tanto emocionado como ansioso a la vez; con el deseo constante de alejar su mirada para controlar el desastre que reinaba su interior, y al mismo tiempo… Con el anhelo de caer por siempre cautivo en aquel hechizo que lo atraía con una fuerza imparable a la que, realmente… No quería resistirse.   

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? — Sin embargo, Yuri fue incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la intensidad de aquella atracción, por lo que, sonrojado por la vehemencia de las emociones que danzaban dentro de él, bajó la mirada, protegido entonces de todo estrago que aquellos azules ojos pudiesen causar en la profundidad de su alma y corazón.

Quizás ni siquiera el poeta era consciente del tipo de mirada que se había posado en sus ojos, mucho menos de lo qué había causado en el doncel, ya que fue invadido por un intenso rubor al darse cuenta que no había desviado su mirada ni un solo momento del objeto de su ensoñación.  

— Lo siento… — Se disculpó, algo apenado, ya que creyó que había sido descortés al mirarlo hasta hacerle sentir “incomodo”. — Es sólo que tus ojos brillaban tanto al hablar de aquel lugar que, me pareció innecesario conocerlo al ver esa misma belleza reflejada en tu mirar…

Y el sonrojo del doncel no hizo más que acentuarse al escuchar la total honestidad acompañando la voz del poeta. Sabía que incluso, si se atreviera a verle a los ojos, observaría en ellos no más que un cristalino manantial libre de toda mentira.

¿Cómo era posible que el hombre dijera algo así, cuando él mismo también lo había capturado con su mirada?   

— No sabes lo qué dices. — Objetó Yuri, incapaz de darle la razón al poeta. Él no era tan especial como para que dijera tal cosa. — Andalucía es mucho más bella que… Mis ojos… — Murmuró esto último, asediado por la pena que le provocaba el ser comparado con algo, obviamente más bonito que él.

Y sin embargo, Victor no se daría por vencido en su cometido de hacer entrar algo de razón en la cabeza del doncel que se negaba con fiereza en aceptar lo que claramente todos podían ver… Todos, menos él…

¿Sería posible que el gitano no fuese consciente del propio encanto que emanaba? No ese característico de la superficial belleza, sino aquel que provenía del núcleo más puro e íntimo que reside en cada uno, y del que no todos podían hacer uso para bañarse bajo su gracia.

Para el poeta, esa era la más sublime de las bellezas, y a su parecer… Su dulce ángel la portaba como si fuese parte inherente de su ser.

— No hay belleza terrenal que pueda competir contra la belleza que proviene del alma. Esa que nace de la emoción que ilumina toda pupila cuando el corazón es invadido por la vehemencia de un cálido sentir. — Musitó el poeta, con la suave cadencia de una voz que acariciaba con dulzura las viles inseguridades que moraban en el joven doncel.

— Estás divagando de nuevo ¿No? Deberías de hacerlo sólo hasta que tengas papel para plasmarlo. — Yuri intentó no darle importancia a sus palabras, pero le era inútil controlar que su exterior no reflejara las emociones que le dominaban por dentro; ruborizado por la vergüenza y a la vez agitado por los sentimientos que él despertaba sin pedir permiso alguno.

Y Victor recibió un golpe de ternura en el corazón al ver como el pequeño gitano reaccionaba ante la simple mención de la realidad; nervioso e inocente, pero con ese atisbo de inferioridad que, a él le molestaba por no permitirle al doncel el contemplarse bajo una luz que le dejara ver lo qué en verdad era.   

Pero él se encargaría poco a poco de destruir todo rastro de inseguridad para que su bello ángel pudiese verse a sí mismo como la hermosa criatura que era. Tanto por dentro como por fuera.

— Me gustaría conocer Andalucía, sólo para poder decirte que aquel paisaje envilece ante la belleza que veo refulgir en tu mirar, como dos astros iluminando el oscuro firmamento de la noche.

Y al ver como el gitano había salido huyendo de la habitación para evitar la vergüenza que le provocaba el escuchar sus “halagos” Victor se dijo a sí mismo que quizás, sólo quizás… Tendría que ser un poco más sutil por el bien de los nervios de su ángel.  

*****************

Los segundos pasaban, lentos y dolorosos como envenenadas cuchillas que se clavaban inclementes en el atormentado corazón de la sombría e imponente figura que no abandonaba su celosa guardia en aquella ventana que, como tal, había sido la vía de entrada para que Lucifer enajenara su alma mediante el envío infernal de una hermosa silueta que traía consigo la condena al averno en aquel fruto prohibido disfrazado bajo un manto celestial. 

En su mente, no cabía duda alguna de lo eficaces que podían ser los arpegios infernales con que Lucifer recolectaba el alma de aquellos fuertes de espíritu y colmados de fe devota, si esos mismos arpegios entonaban la más dulce melodía capaz de acariciar las carencias que una vida enclaustrada a los designios de lo celestial dejaba en su corazón, como crueles grietas que lo recorrían y representaban en todo su esplendor las cicatrices de una existencia vacía en lo mundano pero rebosante en el plano espiritual.

Aquellas cicatrices que se suponía, debía amar y venerar, le habían comenzado a afligir en lo más profundo de su ser, como el hierro más incandescente que sin piedad mancilla la fragilidad de un lienzo de tersa piel.

Así se sentía Claude Frollo desde hace un tiempo hasta la actualidad, víctima de las austeras circunstancias que jamás en su vida le habían abatido en su alma endurecida como ahora lo hacían; sintiéndose como el patético retazo moribundo de una existencia vana e insignificante, que ya no parecía encontrar alivio a su agonía más que en la diabólica visión de aquel demonio quien, aprovechándose de la realización interna de sus menesteres, había tomado la forma y apariencia de aquel sublime ser que era la evocación perfecta de todos los oscuros deseos que había reprimido bajo las irrevocables cadenas de la santidad.     

Ese era el fatal arpegio que Lucifer había creado especialmente para corromper el formidable espíritu que las oraciones y el estudio habían construido en él, altivo y orgulloso, como una torre de catedral que se alzaba soberbia en su anhelo por llegar al cielo y ser tocada por la divinidad de Dios.

Pero su espíritu cada vez se corrompía un poco más, alejándolo de la sublime semejanza a una catedral, y desviando su camino hasta vislumbrar cada mañana en el espejo, no el rostro de un hombre, sino la perversidad del diablo mismo, ya que aquel condenado arpegio lo había seducido lo suficiente como para doblar su férrea voluntad hasta reducirlo a un miserable despojo de hombre que se arrodillaba ante los despiadados deseos de un infernal demonio. 

¿De qué otra forma podría describirse a sí mismo sino, como un patético miserable que se levantaba cada mañana con la ilusión renacida en su alma, tan sólo para dejarla morir poco a poco al ver su ventana tan desprovista de esa bella luz que jamás había alumbrado las tinieblas que reinaban en su marchito y duro corazón?

En eso se había reducido Claude, en un triste hombre que no dudaba en vivir de insulsas ilusiones que eran alimentadas por la esperanza de volver a ver por su ventana la imagen de aquella criatura, grácil y etérea, que encarnaba con ella su dicha y su condena.

¿Dónde estaba la razón de su tormento? ¿En qué oscuro recoveco había decidido esconderse de sus ojos que sedientos estaban por embriagarse con el desgarrador embrujo de su infame belleza?

La corrompida mente de Claude ya no era capaz de llevar la cuenta de los días que su enajenado corazón tuvo que soportar la cruel ausencia del dueño de sus condenas y suspiros.

Era como si aquel demonio hubiese regresado a las profundidades del averno donde pertenecía; él no podía encontrar otra razón por la cual aquel ser no había vuelto a presentarse ante sus ojos para corromper la plenitud de su virtuosa existencia.  

Quizás el Señor y la Virgen habían escuchado el desesperado clamor de sus lamentables oraciones, y por tal, habían decidido intervenir al deshacerse de dicho demonio que con sus seductores embrujos lo desviaba dulcemente del camino donde sólo transitaba aquel de espíritu virtuoso y austero.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía aun más miserable con aquella ausencia que por tantas horas había suplicado a lo celestial? ¿No sé suponía que ahora con la deserción de aquel demonio, él podría por fin ser libre de aquellas cadenas que lo ataban a la inmundicia de sus bajos instintos?  

¿Por qué había descuidado la satisfacción que la oración y los libros le daban, para dejar pasar sus días, allí, parado frente a una sucia ventana a la espera anhelante de volver a caer en las ardientes redes que le quemaban el corazón como la caricia más dulce que jamás conoció en la soledad de su amargo existir? 

Tal vez aquel demonio se había marchado para siempre de su vida, al haber cumplido a plenitud con la encomienda de su rey, de marcar en su alma el inquebrantable estigma del pecado que lo acompañaría para siempre hasta llegar a las puertas del cielo y así ser hallado culpable de todo crimen relacionado con la insulsa naturaleza que caracterizaba al fútil mundano que él tanto rechazaba.

Aquel pensamiento llegó vehemente para atormentarle, pues, desprovisto de su derecho para entrar al paraíso y también de la dicha y satisfacción que le otorgaba el contemplar al ser que se lo había arrebatado, lo reducía entonces… A no tener absolutamente nada.

Claude, invadido por esa terrible revelación, tuvo un arrebato de cruda consciencia y se alejó fugaz de aquella condenada ventana para ir directo a caer de rodillas ante el altar religioso que por tanto tiempo había dejado abandonado, cegado por la placentera ilusión de seguir ahogándose en la inmundicia de sus pecados.

No le quedaba pues… Más que rogar una vez más por su salvación.

— Padre mío, por favor, apiádate de la miserable vida de este ingrato pecador y arranca de mis pensamientos a ese demonio que corrompe la fe de mi espíritu con sus oscuros arpegios. Extirpa de mi corazón los sacrílegos sentimientos que carcomen la virtud que en mí reside, y rompe estas cadenas que me atan a los impulsos mundanos. Os imploro, padre mío, líbrame de la tentación de…

De pronto, el revelador sonido de una puerta cerrándose le trajo de regreso a la realidad para interrumpir el angustioso hilo de sus desesperadas oraciones.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no quiero que me molesten cuando estoy aquí?! — Exclamó con furia contenida, más la dureza que residía en su voz era más que suficiente para hacerle conocer al receptor lo mucho que había enardecido a su cólera.

¿Es que el hombre estaba tan desconectado de la vida, allí, clavado frente a esa ventana, que había olvidado encerrarse bajo llave en el resguardo de su torre?

— Parece que no he llegado en el mejor momento. — Comentó con ligereza el nuevo visitante, mientras una despreocupada sonrisa surcaba en sus labios, sin haberse inmutado siquiera ante la visión de un sombrío rostro endurecido por la furia hirviente.

Más aquella furia se congeló tan pronto como se había encendido al reconocer la identidad del hombre que había osado irrumpir en la seguridad de su refugio al que, sólo pocos, o casi nadie, podía entrar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Christophe? — Claude habló con el cansancio cobijando su voz mientras se sentaba con pesadez en la silla frente a su escritorio. Se había deshecho por completo de toda vehemencia, para dejar que el hombre hastiado que era tomara su lugar.

Por supuesto, la única persona existente en la tierra, capaz de hacerle frente al duro y austero clérigo, con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro y el brillo simpático y burlón en sus ojos, era ese mismo que hasta hace poco tiempo también era el único que hacía posible que el corazón del sacerdote se suavizara y que incluso aquello se reflejara en escasas pero genuinas sonrisas.

— ¿Es que uno no puede simplemente tener el deseo de visitar de vez en cuando a su hermano? — Se excusó Christophe, sabiéndose ya receptor de la recelosa mirada del cura.

Pero aquella escena se había repetido tantas veces para el gusto de Claude, que ya sabía incluso cuales serían los siguientes diálogos, en una discusión sin sentido de la cual, sólo obtendría la misma actitud revoltosa y despreocupada de su hermano mientras que a él sólo le quedaría el resignarse a la idea de abandonar toda mínima esperanza que aún tuviese en que el muchacho enderezara su torcido camino.

— Quieres pedirme dinero otra vez ¿No es así? — Fue directo al meollo del asunto, decidiendo que era mejor aventurarse de una vez en esa espiral interminable donde volvería a revivir la misma conversación que desde hace varios años, era la única que mantenía con su hermano.

Triste era pensar que su propia sangre sólo recordaba su existencia cuando se miraba en la necesidad de ir a pedirle dinero para seguir “viviendo” tal como seguramente Christophe comenzaría a decir, en un dramático discurso donde extendería las penurias que aquejaban su vida, y lo miserable que estas habían dejado a su bolsillo hasta el punto de no tener ni para comprar un simple pedazo de pan.   

Eso sólo le hacía convencerse de lo sabio que había sido de su parte el tener bajo su cuidado y organización la parte de la herencia familiar que a su hermano menor le correspondía. Sabía con creces, al ver el desenfrenado estilo de vida que llevaba el joven que, de no haber sido así, muy posiblemente a estas alturas no quedaría ni un solo centavo de aquella herencia.

Esperaría hasta que la Virgen le hiciera entrar un poco de razón en esa insensata cabeza, para otorgarle los derechos de dicha fortuna, mientras… Claude había decidido sacrificarse una vez más por el bienestar de su hermano, al aceptar la condena de escuchar sus cuentos y mentiras cada que este venía a pedirle más dinero que del que le correspondía al mes.

Al menos el clérigo podía tener la pequeña satisfacción de llenar de sermones al muchacho, aunque este mostrara un fugaz momento de sincero arrepentimiento para después sacudirlo fuera de él, y así volver a la entretenida faena, sin restricción ni ley alguna que se lo impidiera.  

— ¿Cómo es posible que mi propio hermano tenga el corazón tan endurecido y desprovisto de piedad como para acusarme con tal denigrante injuria? — Christophe había comenzado con un indignado tono que, conforme salían las palabras de su boca, este perdía la fuerza hasta volverse un lamentable susurro que junto con sus manos apretando su pecho daba la impresión de un mártir que hacía alarde de su desgracia.

El archidiácono por nada del mundo caería en la dramática actuación del joven desvergonzado, y por ello, se mantuvo con la impasible seriedad en unos ojos que recriminaban en silencio al bribón.

Claude pensó que, podría aprovechar que su hermano había llegado a él por sí solo, para hablar de algunos escabrosos temas que no lo tenían para nada contento.

— Pero sí que es cruel de mi parte el tratarte de esta forma. — Coincidió el clérigo, hecho que hizo que los ojos del muchacho se iluminaran por un rayo de esperanza, creyendo que era el momento perfecto para atacar a su presa, más, antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella, esta se le adelantó. — En realidad, es bastante conveniente el verte. Y es que hace poco tuve la visita del Rector de la Universidad, por motivos… Para nada agradables para mí. ¿Puedes imaginarte de que habló conmigo?

— Oh, seguro que de nimiedades. Ese viejo huraño poco sabe de lo qué habla; no quisiera ni saber la naturaleza de los peldaños que tuvo que escalar para llegar a ese puesto. — Hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.

Sin embargo, Christophe sabía que eso no sería suficiente para zafarse del inminente regaño. Él lo podía decir muy bien si se dejaba guiar por la manera en que el rostro del cura, el cual ya era serio y grave por naturaleza, se volvía incluso mucho más rígido y severo que de costumbre.

De pronto, la idea de olvidarse del dinero y correr hacia la puerta, se había tornado bastante atractiva para el estudiante.

 — Parecía bastante consciente cuando me contó de tu reprochable actitud al moler a palos al vizconde Albert de Ramonchamp. — Aclaró con implacable tono.

— ¡Vaya cosa! — Replicó el estudiante. — Era un tonto bribón que se divertía lanzando lodo a los estudiantes cuando pasaba con su caballo. Lo tenía más que merecido, hermano mío. — Se defendió sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento por sus actos.

— También me dijo que soldados del Châtelet te escoltaron hasta la Universidad para que sus mandos te juzgaran por haber causado una revuelta dentro de una taberna mientras estabas bajo el efluvio del alcohol. — Agregó el archidiácono, recordando el bochornoso momento que tuvo que pasar cuando el letrado personaje le narraba todas las travesuras del muchacho.   

— Tampoco fue para armar tanto escándalo. — Rodó los ojos, hastiado por la actitud entrometida del viejo Rector.

Christophe no se daba cuenta de la suerte que gozaba al ser su hermano una figura respetada dentro del Claustro, pues eso le valía lo suficiente para que el Rector y demás cuerpo universitario le tuvieran bastantes consideraciones al no sancionarlo por sus fechorías.

— Y creo que… — Prosiguió Claude. — No hace falta decir tu obvia y descarada ausencia en las cátedras de tus maestros. Tal parece, no te han visto la cara desde hace mucho tiempo. — Reprochó, con la rigidez surcando las pronunciadas líneas que adornaban su frente. 

Ante esta última acusación, Christophe vislumbró una grieta de la cual podría hacer provecho para construir el camino hacia el único objetivo que lo tenía ahí, soportando los regaños del sacerdote.

— ¡Ay, hermano! ¡No sabes la vergüenza que eso me provoca! — Exclamó con apremio, antes de que el clérigo continuara con sus quejas. — Y es que ahora que lo recuerdo, esa es una de las razones por las que ahora te visito. — Comentó. — Y es que paso por tal precaria situación que no he podido alimentarme dignamente como Dios manda; he vendido la poca ropa que aún me quedaba y ahora debo portar las rotas suelas de unos zapatos que ya no pueden protegerme más del inclemente sol que asola las calles. Y como comprenderás… Mucho menos tengo las monedas suficientes para comprar los libros de las cátedras, y por tal… Es que no he regresado a cultivarme en la Universidad ya que carezco de las herramientas necesarias.

Christophe creía que, después de su lamentable discurso donde extendió en su mayor parte las penurias por las que pasaba su desdichada vida, podría enternecer al menos un poco el gélido corazón de su hermano, más este, se mantuvo igual de sombrío e impasible que siempre.

— Yo mismo te entregué los libros que necesitarías al inicio de tus cursos.

Y ante este hecho que el estudiante había olvidado por completo, no le quedó más que enmudecer a la espera de que por un milagro su hermano le extendiera algunas monedas.

Sin embargo, este no hizo más que lanzar un profundo y cansado suspiro mientras se suavizaban en su rostro las rígidas líneas de preocupación que, en su mayor parte, eran causa y obra de las travesuras de su hermano menor.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que en verdad comenzarás a estudiar? — Preguntó, en una voz que se hallaba desprovista de fuerza alguna al entregarse a la resignación. 

— Es una buena pregunta. — Y el bribón incluso tuvo el descaro de pensar sobre ello. — Pero creo que será el día en que el lujurioso de nuestro Rector deje de frecuentar al Val d‘Amour; hemos coincidido varias veces, pero claro que el hombre no te dice nada de eso ¿Verdad? — Sonrió burlón. — Al salir de allí, es normal no recordar ningún rostro que se haya visto en aquel lugar. — Explicó con tal ligereza y cinismo como si no se estuviese refiriendo a uno de los más conocidos burdeles de París.

— ¡Miserable impuro! — Exclamó el cura. — ¡Ninguno de los dos debería perderse en ese oscuro y pecaminoso meandro de mala muerte!

— ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? — Comenzó Christophe. — Es parte de nuestro ineludible instinto. — Se justificó. — ¡Pero que digo! Tú no entiendes de eso. — Desechó con honestidad la idea de encontrar algo de empatía en su hermano sobre aquel íntimo tema.

Sin embargo, el archidiácono se sumió en un profundo y oscuro silencio ante las palabras del joven. Parecía dar la impresión que aquellas rígidas líneas de preocupación moral en su frente se habían tornado aun más pronunciadas, revelando entonces que en aquel momento el estudiante había lanzado una certera daga en una de sus muchas aflicciones que le avergonzaban en el alma.

Más el lector debe saber primero que, Christophe, siendo de miras tan cortas, y estando mucho más interesado en llenar su bolsa que en examinar las reacciones del cura, había entonces pasado por alto cada una de las advertencias que ante él se presentaban.  

Así que no dudó en romper el angustioso lapsus que atormentaba al clérigo, con la siguiente pregunta que nos recordaba a todos la razón principal de su visita.

— Entonces… ¿Me darás dinero? — Insistió, incapaz de ver que aquel hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarse desplumar por ninguna razón.

— Sólo tengo una respuesta para eso: El que no trabaja no come.

Christophe no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquella frase, pues le suscitó de pronto un tema que había estado molestándole desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Es así? Entonces me pregunto si estás alimentando al desgraciado ese que mantienes viviendo en el campanario. Ya que desde hace varios días que no lo escucho tocar las campanas. ¿Es que acaso por fin te has decidido en mandar a ese demonio al infierno donde pertenece?

Ante la mención de Quasimodo, Claude no pudo más que ser iluminado por aquella realización que había ignorado hasta el momento. Había estado tan enclaustrado en su umbrío santuario que, su mente, tan distraída como estaba, había pasado por alto el hecho de que su protegido no había tocado ni una sola vez las campanas.

— Eso es muy extraño en realidad. — Concedió el clérigo. — Siempre ha sido el más ansioso por hacerlas sonar, pero… La catedral ha estado muy silenciosa.

— ¡Vaya cosa! — Exclamó Christophe. — Lo único en lo que ese jorobado era bueno, y ahora hasta para eso es un inútil. — Reprochó con el veneno infestando su voz.

— Al menos él se ganaba el pan con sus esfuerzos. — Aclaró Claude, en una obvia acusación hacia el carácter ocioso y holgazán del muchacho.

— ¿Estás insinuando que ese monstruo es incluso mejor que mi persona? — Esta vez la indignación del estudiante había sido la más genuina y sincera que alguna vez hubiese mostrado.

No obstante, Claude estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea de asimilar aquel curioso descubrimiento sobre Quasimodo que, poca atención le prestó al ofendido estudiante.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo inusual que era esa actitud en él; si las campanas parecían ser lo único que llenaban los oscuros recovecos de su maltrecho corazón, entonces ¿Por qué había silenciado la voz de aquellas amantes que con su dulce canto acariciaban las desgracias que conformaban tanto la deformidad de su cuerpo como las carencias de un espíritu apenas humano?

El archidiácono no podía comprender a plenitud las razones que justificaban las extrañas actitudes del jorobado, y sin embargo… Había una voz que maliciosa le susurraba la idea de que, tanto su propia decadencia moral, como el abandono de Quasimodo hacia el objeto de su adoración, se debían en realidad a un solo culpable en cuestión.  

¿Sería posible que existiese relación alguna con aquel demonio?

— ¿Qué te sucede? — De pronto la voz de Christophe llamando su atención, logró arrancarlo de su estado reflexivo. — Te veo más sombrío que de costumbre. Si continúas así, se terminarán por caer los pocos cabellos que aún te quedan. — Mencionó con aire burlón y una divertida sonrisa en su rostro; aunque en realidad, todo aquello tenía la intención de alejar la umbría nube que se posaba sobre los ojos de su hermano, como una espesa cortina que ocultaba toda luz, como también toda emoción que residiera en el austero corazón del cura.   

— Sólo estaba pensando que… — Fueron angustiosos segundos en los que Claude no había podido organizar sus ideas para evadir la verdadera razón de sus inquietudes. — Además de que Quasimodo ha estado actuando muy extraño, me he dado cuenta que desde hace mucho que no recibo la visita de maese Nikiforov.

Y ante estas palabras que más bien habían sido lanzadas en un desesperado intento por excusarse frente el estudiante, Claude Frollo comprendió que aquello también era otro hecho que había estado ignorando durante todos esos días.

Ese nuevo descubrimiento llegó a formar parte de aquel confuso enredo que ahora se había asentado en su mente; si bien era cierto que el poeta sufría de largos lapsos donde prefería aislarse de la gente para encontrar la inspiración y el silencio necesario para sus reflexiones filosóficas, también lo era el que tenía la costumbre de hacerle frecuentes visitas, con el objetivo de pedir su opinión sobre diversas ciencias o simplemente por el deseo de mantener una conversación con la única compañía que él sabía, podría comprender los desordenados hilos que conformaban a su fantasiosa mente.

Entonces… ¿Por qué el poeta no lo había visitado ni una sola vez en todos esos días?

Recordaba que la última vez había acontecido una semana antes del día de reyes, con la ilusión de un joven autor que corre emocionado hacia su maestro para enseñarle los frutos de su esfuerzo y enseñanza, a la espera de obtener la anhelada aprobación de su mentor, la cual, en aquel momento, parecía ser la única que realmente le importaba al poeta.

Claude recordaba muy bien el haber resaltado el cuidado y esfuerzo que su pupilo había demostrado en cada hábil y pulcra oración que conformaban la obra. En realidad, el clérigo estaba más que satisfecho al leer los frutos que sus enseñanzas y el propio talento del joven habían logrado en conjunto. No cabía duda alguna en que el poeta había hecho uso de la inspiración que una mente soñadora podía otorgarle al hombre.

Sin embargo, el clérigo no podía ignorar que, aquella fantasía que incluso rayaba en el imprudente borde de lo liberal, no sólo traía la luz incandescente de la revelación misma del hombre, sino también… Ineludibles actitudes que podían representar una amenaza para el propio autor.

Podía recordar muy bien, como entre rimas y metáforas, había encontrado el vestigio de ciertas ideas y pensamientos que, aunque estaban muy bien escondidos entre los perfectos hilos que conformaban sus letras, no habían pasado desapercibidas ante la experiencia de su ojo crítico. Eran opiniones tan volátiles, casi imperceptibles, que incluso Claude llegó a pensar que ni siquiera el propio autor era consciente de que estas habitaban en su mente.

El clérigo entonces, había pensado que eso sería lo más prudente para la vida del poeta, y por ello, decidió no hacer algún comentario sobre aquel inquietante descubrimiento, ya que no quería que con la realización de dichas ideas, también trajera consigo el reforzamiento de las mismas, siendo su autor, al fin consciente del peligroso curso al que su mente era fácilmente atraída.  

En aquel momento, Claude sólo había esperado que ni el bailío, y mucho menos el cardenal, le pusiesen la atención suficiente como para percatarse de lo mismo que él había notado en aquel misterio.

Quizás había sido lo mejor para el poeta que aquella obra resultara ignorada por todos los presentes.

— Umm, es verdad lo que dices. — Christophe hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la mención de dicho personaje. — La verdad no sé donde se habrá metido ese poeta de cuarta, pero… Seguramente se fue a recluir al cuartucho donde vive para lamerse sus heridas y así evitar la vergüenza de ser visto después del fracaso de su aburrida obra. — Aclaró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecho y lleno de gozo al rememorar aquellos dulces recuerdos.

Christophe aún podía revivir esas memorias como si hubiese sido ayer. Había ido a la representación de su misterio, tan sólo con el objetivo de encontrar la excusa perfecta para hacer de su “debut” el más grande fracaso jamás antes visto en la historia de los autores.

Recordaba bien la frustración que lo había asediado al notar como todos los presentes tenían su atención puesta en el misterio del poeta, pero de pronto, como milagro divino del señor, había aparecido el mendigo de Cialdini para darle la pauta al estudiante de comenzar con su tarea de arruinar dicha obra.

Y había sido casi tan divertido como placentero el ver como un hombre, usualmente afable y con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro, se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en la mueca misma de la ira encarnada.

— ¡Oh, lo hubieras visto! ¡A fe mía que ese pobre diablo le hubiera ganado a todas las muecas coléricas si hubiese participado en las festividades para escoger al papa de los locos! — Comenzó a reírse en fuertes carcajadas que representaban la dicha y regocijo que aquellas memorias le evocaban.

Y es que en verdad el estudiante extrañaba desde esa primera vez hace años, el contemplar como la falsa careta del poeta se caía para mostrar la verdadera naturaleza de sus emociones. Era agradable ver que el hombre no era tan perfecto como a su hermano le gustaba tanto echarle en cara cada que lanzaba sermones y regaños en su honor.

— Cuida tus palabras, muchacho. — Claude le dedicó una dura y gélida mirada de advertencia. — Recuerda que burlarse de la desgracia ajena también es visto como una gran falta ante los ojos de Dios. — Explicó, antes de comenzar a escribir en unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

Christophe no pudo más que esbozar una mueca de fastidio en su rostro. Le molestaba en demasía que su hermano siempre defendiera a todos los infelices sobre la tierra; el monstruo deforme o el gato callejero, parecía que, para su hermano, ellos eran de mayor importancia, incluso más que él mismo.

Pero el monstruo deforme le estaba resultando defectuoso en su única tarea, y el gato callejero se encontraba perdido, quizás aislado de la sociedad para morir con la poca dignidad que le había quedado después de su fracaso; entonces… ¿Por qué el clérigo no le ponía más atención a él?  

Quizás Christophe sólo se encontraba, para su propio bien, demasiado mimado por su hermano.

— Pues si a ti te roba el sueño el no saber dónde está Victor, a mí me tiene sin ningún cuidado. — Musitó desdeñoso, sin obtener reacción alguna del sacerdote que aún se encontraba escribiendo en silencio. — En realidad, yo he echado de menos otra presencia mucho más agradable que esa; la de cierto gitano que todos en París amamos. Aunque debería excluirte a ti, por supuesto. — Aclaró, antes de que el hombre lo fulminara con la mirada.

Y sin embargo, Christophe lanzó un grito triunfal dentro de su mente cuando observó como el clérigo detuvo abruptamente el fugaz movimiento de su pluma.

— ¿Qué gitano…? — Preguntó casi en un susurro, con sus ojos aún clavados en las hojas donde había estado escribiendo.

— ¿Pues qué otro gitano será? — Rodó los ojos ante lo elemental que le pareció aquella cuestión. — Ese que baila en las plazas y que siempre está acompañado de una cabra; Eros, se hace llamar.

Aquel nombre despertó las reprimidas emociones que el archidiácono con tanto esmero había intentado refrenar, sin embargo, había sido totalmente en vano; ahora el agarre de su pluma temblaba, siendo tan sólo el reflejo mismo de cómo su alma y corazón habían comenzando a sacudirse ante la sola evocación que lo enardecía.

— Es una lástima en verdad; me gustaba verlo bailar. Incluso las gracias que la cabra hacía eran bastante entretenidas. — Reflexionó el estudiante con una sonrisa. — Pero no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, ni en calles ni en las plazas, y es bastante extraño. A saber donde se habrá metido, pero creo que no lo veo desde…

Claude había mantenido la vista baja en todo momento, más sus oídos escuchaban atentos cada una de las palabras de su hermano hasta que estas se detuvieron abruptamente, como si una súbita idea hubiese llegado para darle un tremendo giro a los pensamientos del muchacho.

— ¡Oh, por Júpiter! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Fue por eso! ¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?! ¡Pero que despistado de mi parte! — De pronto el joven comenzó a hablar para sí mismo, en entrecortados pensamientos que, para angustia del clérigo, sólo Christophe conocía en su totalidad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Articuló Claude, de la forma más tranquila e inmutable posible.

— Pues… Es algo muy interesante en realidad… — Aunque parecía que Christophe había notado a la perfección el temblor que habitaba en su voz, ya que ahora este hablaba en un tono sugerente para encender aún más la curiosidad del cura.

Él no sabía la razón por la cual aquello pareció tener un efecto sobre su hermano, pero… Lo usaría a su favor para obtener lo que quería.

— Pero no creo que sea algo que a ti te importe… Será mejor que me vaya de una vez. — Y como parte de su actuación, se dio la media vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó el clérigo, con un apremio que, si no estuviera tan desesperado por saber algo por mísero que fuera, se hubiese controlado mejor. — Debo saber, ya que es mi deber velar por la buena fe de nuestros devotos parisinos, y ese gitano en especial, es una amenaza contra todo ello. Por eso… Es importante para mí, el constatar que en verdad se ha ido lejos de la santidad de nuestra ciudad. — Explicó Claude, recuperando un poco de la entereza que se había destruido frente al estudiante.

Sin embargo, este tampoco pecaba de tonto, y por eso, sabía que fuera cual fuera la razón, él ya tenía a su presa justo donde la quería.

— Bueno, claro que podría decirte, pero… — Esbozó una cara lamentable. — Tengo tanta hambre que esta me impide recordar a plenitud cada uno de los detalles. Quizás, si tuviera el alivio de saber que pronto llenaré mi vacío estomago, pueda entonces hacer el esfuerzo para contarte todo lo que sé…

Ante esa sucia jugada de parte del estudiante, a Claude no le quedó más que resignarse a la idea de ser manipulado al antojo de un mocoso quien, por cierto, era de su propia sangre.

Se trataba de una estrategia muy baja, pero efectiva, ya que el clérigo sacó su bolsa y comenzó a hurgar en ella en busca de las monedas que depositó en la mano ya extendida de Christophe.

— ¡Ay, no lo sé! — Contó las monedas que su hermano le había dado. — Como que esto no será suficiente para refrescar mi memoria…

Claude no pudo más que lanzar un profundo suspiro lleno de consternación moral, para después volver a tomar más monedas de su bolsa y agregarlas al pago que le hacía al estudiante por la información.

La sonrisa triunfal que se había dibujado en sus labios, le dijo al sacerdote que había llegado a la cantidad exacta para satisfacerlo.

— Bien, aquí te va lo que sé. — Christophe fue a sentarse cómodamente en la silla frente al escritorio. —  Y… ¡Oh, esto te va a encantar! — Exclamó, emocionado, al imaginarse el efecto tan espantoso que esto provocaría en el cura. — Recuerdas el día que bien merecidamente azotaron al bribón de Quasimodo ¿No? ¡Pero qué digo! Si tú estuviste ahí para ver al pobre desgraciado y después desconocerlo ante todos cual castigo que todo perro desobediente necesita. Y no te culpo hermano ¡Yo habría hecho eso y más! 

— ¿No sé suponía que deberías haber estado en tus cátedras? — Claude frunció el entrecejo, con una nueva racha de reproches que estaban comenzando a formarse en su cabeza.

— Quieres que te cuente lo que sé ¿Sí o no? — Rebatió el estudiante de forma sagaz para escapar de los sermones.

El archidiácono endureció la mirada, pero le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara el relato.

— Bueno, pues resulta que muy mal hiciste de haberte ido antes de que el espectáculo terminara. Podrías creer que los azotes y el repudio público eran la atracción principal, pero ¡Oh, que equivocados que estábamos!

— Estás comenzando a sonar como maese Nikiforov de tanto parloteo innecesario; dime ya qué es lo que sabes y ahórrate todo el cuento inservible.

— Bien, pero no me compares con ese charlatán. — Esbozó un mohín de molestia por la referencia, pero ante el pensamiento de lo que pronto vendría, Christophe olvidó todo desagrado para dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. — Sucede que después de que te fueras, el pobre diablo de Quasimodo comenzó a mendigar por un poco de agua; obviamente ninguno de nosotros perdería su honra para ayudar a ese desgraciado, pero resulta que entre los presentes se encontraba cierto gitano que ambos conocemos muy bien, lo qué no sabíamos, era la cantidad de piedad o estupidez que había en él, ya que se atrevió a subir las escaleras de la picota para darle de beber agua a Quasimodo. ¡A Quasimodo! — Repitió, como si aquello se tratara de un hecho inverosímil. — ¿Puedes imaginarte tal cosa, hermano mío? Era como ver a un hermoso ángel cayendo del cielo tan sólo para socorrer a un horrible y patético demonio del averno.

Claude quedó congelado en un estado atónito ante el increíble hecho que el estudiante le narraba.

¿Cómo era posible que el gitano hubiese tenido un corazón tan lleno de misericordia como para socorrer al mismo hombre que había estado a punto de…?  

— Eso no me dice nada, muchacho. — Reclamó el clérigo, mientras intentaba hacer a un lado todos los tormentosos pensamientos que aquel descubrimiento había evocado. — ¿Dónde está el gitano?  

— No sé donde esté, pero sí sé con quién… — Aclaró Christophe, con aquel tono tan característico de la humanidad cuando se quiere sembrar la intriga en las mentes más débiles.  

— “Con quién” — Reflexionó el clérigo, y pronto fue abrumado por lo qué eso significaba. — ¿Está con alguien? ¿Quién? — Exigió con apremio, importándole poco si el joven notaba la premura que tenía por conseguir una respuesta.

— Oh, bueno, esa es la parte que creo que te va a encantar. — Sus labios se curvaron en una socarrona sonrisa. — Resulta que aquella vez lo vi acompañado de cierto personaje que ambos conocemos muy bien. — Al observar como el clérigo enarcaba una ceja, inquisitivo, este continuó. — Se trata del mismo gato callejero que tú una vez tomaste bajo tu cuidado, y que ahora se ha convertido en el poeta más fracasado de toda Francia.

— ¿Maese Nikiforov? — Cuestionó, incrédulo ante la revelación de dicha identidad que jamás hubiese imaginado. — ¿Pero qué es lo que hace en compañía de un gitano? Le he dicho incontables veces que no se acerque a ellos, y… ¿Estás seguro que era él? — Insistió, pues le era imposible pensar que alguien tan cercano a él, como el poeta, tuviese relación con aquel gitano.

— ¡Por supuesto que era él! — Reclamó Christophe, algo molesto por la incredulidad que el clérigo mostraba ante aquel hecho. — ¿Qué otro ciudadano en todo París tiene un gris cabello como el suyo sin siquiera ser un anciano? ¡Oh vamos! ¿Te atreves a decirme que sólo por qué es él, no crees que sea cierto? — Exigió, malhumorado.

— Pudo ser una casualidad… — Sugirió el clérigo, sin embargo, aquel receloso demonio que habitaba en su corazón había comenzado a susurrarle con su lengua viperina lo muy posible que aquello era. — Pero eso no me dice mucho. Sólo los viste una vez juntos, eso no…

— ¿Y hemos vuelto a ver a alguno de los dos después de eso? — Interrumpió Christophe. — Desde esa vez en adelante te puedo asegurar que no he captado vistazo alguno, ni de Victor ni de Eros. ¿No te parece muy sospechoso que la última vez que se les vio, estaban juntos, y que ahora ambos se encuentren desaparecidos como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado? Aunque… — De pronto el estudiante se detuvo, como si una nueva e interesante idea se hubiese asomado en su atrevida cabeza. — Quizás se encuentran perdidos entre la satisfacción que sólo en las sabanas puede hallarse…

Ante esa espantosa sugerencia, el clérigo no pudo evitar golpear el escritorio con toda la fuerza que su espíritu hirviente en cólera le brindaba ante las tormentosas imágenes que ahora enajenaban la poca cordura que aún le quedaba a su trastornada mente. 

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? — Claude clavó la intensidad de su mirada en unos ojos que le observaban con cínica diversión al disfrutar las desmedidas reacciones que había provocado en él.   

 — Oh, hermano mío, eres un cura pero también sé que no pecas de obtuso.

Christophe ni se inmutó por la furia que ahora veía refulgir violenta en las profundas pupilas del archidiácono. En realidad, estaba más que complacido por ver a su hermano tan enfurecido, no por él, sino a causa del poeta.

Él había encendido la fogata, y su mezquino placer no estaría satisfecho hasta hacer de ese fuego el más mortífero de los incendios imposibles de extinguir.

— ¿Por qué otra razón él estaría acompañado de aquel gitano? Todos sabemos que ellos también suelen dedicarse a la prostitución, aunque nunca llegué a saber algo semejante de Eros… — Concedió el estudiante. — Pero por otro lado, Victor no es ningún santo. A él también lo he visto varias veces en el Val d‘Amour, no tanto como al lujurioso de nuestro Rector, pero… Seguro que ya se conoce a cierta parte de las rameras de allí. — Aclaró, para añadir más leña al fuego, aunque este desconocía que aquello se le asemejaba más al infierno mismo que a un simple incendio. — Así que algo habrá hecho ese poeta de poca monta para ser de los primeros en llevárselo a la cama. No sé, quizás le recitó algunos de sus versos baratos…

Y sin embargo, el estudiante olvidaba con todo descaro que incluso él se había visto en la terrible necesidad de comprarle dichos “versos baratos” al poeta, cuando abrumado por la desesperación de no poder obtener el favor de un hermoso doncel, se atrevió a rebajarse a su nivel para pagar por algunos de sus poemas.

Después de aquello, tanto Christophe como Victor, hicieron todo lo posible por olvidarse de aquella desagradable transacción. Uno desesperado por saciar su deseo carnal, y el otro asediado por el hambre; no quedaba entonces nadie que se negara a hacer tal sacrificio.   

Al menos aquellos versos le habían servido para que aquel doncel cayera, sumiso y enardecido de amor en su cama.

El estudiante había esperado seguir degustando de las vehementes reacciones de su hermano al enterarse del torcido camino que su pupilo ahora transitaba, más, aquel hombre se había sumido en un profundo y sepulcral silencio; ahí, sentado frente a su escritorio y con la vista perdida en la infinidad de los pensamientos que en aquel momento eran un complicado acertijo a resolver para Christophe, ya que la expresión del cura había sido despojada de toda emoción que pudiese estar atormentando a su corazón en aquel preciso instante.

Christophe entonces fue atacado por una casi imperceptible punzada de culpa. Por supuesto que anhelaba molestar al poeta a expensas de hacerlo quedar en una penosa situación frente al maestro que tanto respetaba, pero… Eso no quería decir que también deseara causarle tal disgusto a su hermano al hacerlo.

Aunque, si él lo pensaba mucho mejor… Ninguna de sus épicas travesuras antes perpetradas, habían logrado disgustar tanto al clérigo como ahora lo hacía la inusual aventura del poeta que, había sido capaz de dejarlo entonces en aquel estado catatónico.

Y aquello fue más que suficiente para alejar esa pequeña sensación de culpa y sustituirla entonces con la ponzoñosa envidia que se acumuló en su boca, y que, obviamente, no se contendría en escupir.

— Espero encontrarlo pronto en las calles. — Comenzó el estudiante. — En realidad, me muero por saber todos los detalles, pero no creo que Victor quiera contarme sobre las maravillas de sus deslumbrantes noches, aunque… Tratándose de Eros, seguramente fue tan sublime como el paraíso mismo.

Christophe esperaba obtener alguna reacción de parte del cura, pero al ver que este seguía igual de ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, decidió que aquello era un caso perdido.

— Bien, creo que ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. — Admitió. — Gracias por las monedas, hermano. Dejaría algunas en la bandeja de las limosnas, pero… Estoy igual o más necesitado que los propios mendigos. — Se sonrió burlón, antes de dar la media vuelta y salir del lugar.          

Un sepulcral silencio se extendió por completo en aquella umbría torre, siendo el espejo mismo de las mudas tinieblas que ahora reinaban en la mente de un hombre que, impávido, se preparaba para abrazar el momento exacto en que los hilos de su cordura se romperían para dejarlo desamparado en la insólita tierra de la desesperación.

De pronto, como una tormenta que se desata en medio de la calma, todo silencio se vio corrompido por el estridente sonido de sin fin de objetos que caían desordenados para impactarse uno tras otro en el suelo; era la furia de un alma agobiada por la duda, quien había comenzado a destrozar todo a su alrededor, como si al hacerlo pudiese canalizar todos los frenéticos deseos que ahora le abrumaban la razón.

Había sido cuestión de tan sólo efímeros segundos para que todo hiciera una violenta ebullición dentro de un espíritu que, enajenado por los celos, se había dejado envolver en el demente frenesí de sus rabiosas emociones.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede ser!

El dolor que le provocaba el desgarro de su voz ante la furia con que salían sus gritos, envilecía de forma miserable al compararse con el ardiente infierno que se había desatado dentro de su alma, para hacerle agonizar en el tormento al que su despiadada mente lo condenaba al evocar en ella un interminable desfile de turbulentas imágenes que perturbaban la poca paz interna que aún residía en él.  

¿Esa era en verdad la razón por la cual aquel demonio no se había presentado ante él para recordarle con su dulce tortura el motivo por el cual su alma se encontraba proscrita ante su Dios?

¿Alguien mucho más débil que él, era aquel que hoy se encontraba degustando las delicias que ofrecía dicho pecado que él aún se negaba fieramente en abrazar?

Aquella idea llegó vehemente para impactarse en la fragilidad de su mente y así recordarle que poseía un corazón tan humano como el de los demás, capaz de enardecerse por la dulzura o seducción de una sola criatura, pero a la vez, capaz de sacudirse ante las llamaradas de un vehemente fuego que llevaba consigo el desalmado estigma de la envidia.  

Claude no podía soportar siquiera el pensar que aquel endemoniado ser hubiese tenido la osadía de hacer caer en la tentación a otros, cuando él aún se encontraba agonizando a causa de su cruel embrujo. Le parecía casi como una ruin burla hacía su tormento; mientas él ardía entre las llamas de los infaustos celos, otros lo hacían en el placentero fuego que sólo se encuentra al surcar las prohibidas maravillas que una tersa piel puede brindar en el punto más álgido del delirio, donde todos los deseos cobran vida para encarnarse en la sublime fusión de la carne enfebrecida de pasión.     

Pero… ¿Era ese su deseo? ¿Él en verdad se había alejado tanto de la buena voluntad de Dios como para entregarse a los frívolos instintos del impío mortal?

En lo profundo de su alma, el hombre podía encontrar los retazos moribundos de una rota conciencia que, aunque trastornada por el tempestivo vendaval de sus reprimidas emociones, aún contaba con las ruinas necesarias para mantenerse en ese peligroso borde que lo separaba casi por poco de aquel oscuro abismo donde se acogía a todos esos pecadores que caían embriagados por la perversión de sus impulsos.

Ante aquella revelación que llegó como un pequeño rayo de luz para iluminar las tinieblas en que ahora se sumía su constreñida vida, Claude pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, aún quedaba algo de esperanza para su alma.

Sin embargo, al fijar su vista en aquel altar religioso, con la idea de postrarse de nuevo ante él para pedir una vez más por su espíritu, toda concentración que debía ofrecerle a su Dios, al hablar con él, se rompía por completo al ser asediado por las angustiosas imágenes que corrompían la estabilidad de su ser.

El clérigo descubrió entonces que, aún si no estuviese tan abandonado por el señor, no podría jamás despejar la bruma de su mente hasta que él obtuviera las respuestas que tanto su alma como su corazón le exigían con desgarrador arrebato.

Él no necesitaba refugiarse bajo la santidad del rezo y la suplica, él necesitaba calmar la angustia de sus dudas y así darle a su mente aquel alivio que tanto le rogaba para volver a funcionar, pues no podría ofrecerle su espíritu a Dios, hasta que este se encontrara libre del yugo al que lo condenaba la incerteza.

Claude tenía que encontrar al poeta, pues no sólo las palabras de su hermano habían sembrado la intriga dentro de él, sino también aquella voz ajena y oscura que le susurraba al oído que… Si encontraba a dicho hombre, muy posiblemente… También al gitano.

Y al sacerdote no le quedó más que lanzar una última y desesperada suplica al cielo, donde rogaba que sus temores fueran errados, ya que, de no serlos…

No sabía de lo qué sería capaz…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que lleva un titulo diferente al que había dicho, pero fue porque en realidad me extendí demasiado y antes de hacer un capítulo muy largo, preferí mejor dividirlo.
> 
> Con esto también rompo la racha que tenía de poner los títulos originales de los capítulos de la novela jajaja hasta el momento había usado esos, los que le correspondían a la parte de la historia, o los que reciclaba que podían quedarle, pero ahora puse uno nuevo, aunque no será la última vez que lo haga.
> 
> Sobre el capítulo… Siento algo de pena por Victor, ya que le están levantando falsos y el pobre no ha hecho nada jajaja Creo que después de cómo terminó este capi, pueden darse una idea de que es posible que suceda en el siguiente.
> 
> Chris odia a Victor y viceversa ¡Siento que he roto el equilibrio del universo! Aunque era necesario para darle más protagonismo a Chris en la historia… Creo que será interesante ver cómo se dio aquel desagrado y como va a desarrollarse ahora. De igual forma, me parece que di algunas ideas del por qué Chris le tiene tanto resentimiento a Victor.
> 
> Por otro lado, amé el hecho de que pude mostrar mucho más del Yuri que vemos en el anime, alguien tímido que ante los avances y halagos de Victor se avergüenza, e incluso, esa faceta insegura de él, y el mismo deseo de Victor por destruirla. Es algo que quiero explotar mucho más con el tiempo.
> 
> También, me pareció que Victor fue demasiado cursi al decirle a Yuri que era hermoso jajaja pero bueno, si de por sí el personaje es sincero, siendo un poeta le da la pauta para expresarse así. Lo malo es que creo que este Yuri no soportara mucho antes de que le dé un paro lol.
> 
> Por otro lado, para quienes siguen la historia desde el inicio, les aviso que me di a la tarea de anexar en los capítulos la canción del musical de la novela que le corresponde a la parte de la historia. Les recomiendo mucho verlos, ya que es hermoso, pero también les aclaro que NO VEAN los vídeos en Youtube que yo no he puesto en los capis, es decir, las otras canciones que le sigan, ya que es muy posible el SPOILER y pues, son MUY grandes jajaja Dejo esta en especial donde Frollo medita sobre sus sentimientos sobre Esmeralda.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43iU-z7mpMI
> 
> El siguiente capítulo ya se va llamar como debió titularse este XD y será bastante interesante, podrán imaginarse el por qué con el titulo y lo que vimos en este capi.
> 
> Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, y el tiempo que le dan a la historia al leerla! ¡Cualquier duda, sugerencia, no duden en comentarla! ¡Saludos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Un sacerdote y un filósofo hacen dos


	12. Un sacerdote y un filósofo hacen dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Diógenes: También llamado Diógenes el Cínico, fue un filósofo griego perteneciente a la escuela cínica. 
> 
> Sófocles: Fue un poeta trágico griego. Autor de obras como Antígona y Edipo rey, se sitúa, junto con Esquilo y Eurípides, entre las figuras más destacadas de la tragedia griega

Una semana para ser exactos había pasado después de aquella conversación que había tenido un desenlace algo bochornoso para cierto gitano que, al recordar, no podía evitar que un delatador rubor invadiera sus mejillas.

Aunque solía ser el receptor de diversos halagos a donde sea que fuese, jamás ninguno de ellos le habían causado tal impacto como aquellos que el poeta le había lanzado con una audacia que no recordaba haber visto en el hombre desde esa noche de bodas que, muy seguramente… Era lo último que su ahora esposo se hubiese imaginado.  

Yuri había recordado que de aquella ocasión no muy lejana, él de igual forma se había sentido acosado por una emoción muy semejante a la pena, pero que también iba enlazada con la sensación de temor que le advertía el tener cuidado. Después de todo, otra cosa que tampoco podría olvidar era la mirada del hombre; enardecida como dos flamas de fuego azul que poseían la vehemencia necesaria como para dejar tan sólo cenizas a su paso.

Si el doncel tenía que ser sincero, debía decir que al inicio de todo aquello no tenía idea alguna de donde podía provenir la fuente que avivaba dicho fuego ardiente. No fue hasta que el poeta dejó a relucir sus no muy gallardas intenciones, cuando él al fin pudo comprender a lo que se estaba enfrentando en realidad.

Al final, pudo manejar la situación de la mejor forma, aunque parte de ello también se debía a la propia actitud que el poeta mostró después de comprender él mismo que su matrimonio no tenía ningún trasfondo romántico o pasional que lo justificase, más que la mera razón de salvar su vida de la horca.   

Y sin embargo, Yuri sabía en el fondo que esa última vez donde el filósofo le había extendido nuevamente uno de sus halagos, tenía oculto algo muy especial que lo diferenciaba en demasía con aquel primer intento por consumar el matrimonio en su noche de bodas.

Quizás lo más importante que el gitano podía resaltar, era el hecho de que en esa ocasión la mirada del poeta había estado desprovista de toda lujuria que pudiese ensombrecer el cielo claro que reinaba en su mirar; al contrario de ello, él creía haber visto como ese mismo cielo había sido engalanado por los rayos de un ardiente sol que no dudaba en dejar a todo el mundo en una absoluta oscuridad con tal de irradiar en aquella mirada.

A Yuri le gustaba el sol, por supuesto que lo hacía. Era el sol a quien él estaba destinado por los deseos de los mismos dioses, por tal… Era normal el sentirse atraído por sus rayos, al mismo tiempo en que al ser abrazado por su calor le hacía sentir como si estuviese protegido entre los brazos de aquel que encarnaba en hombre al espíritu del sol. 

Pero el gitano sabía con creces que aquel hombre definitivamente no era quien hoy llevaba el titulo de su esposo. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar el ser atraído por el cautivamente hechizo que su miraba evocó en lo profundo de su alma, hasta hacerle estremecer en una emoción que, impetuosa le obligaba a caer rendido ante el deseo de perderse entre los cálidos rayos que proyectaba aquel mirar.

No obstante, Yuri no quería pensar mucho en ello. Para él, no contaba con sentido alguno el que dicho hombre le causara tal vehemente sensación, por lo que el doncel prefería desechar toda duda e ignorar a esa molesta voz del corazón que le gritaba con impaciencia a una mente que se negaba a escucharle.  

Era tan fácil como decir que, como a él le gustaba el sol, entonces era de pensar que se sentiría atraído a todo aquello que lo reflejara en sí; un bello manantial que fuese bañado por sus rayos, o unos ojos capaces de robar esa misma luz para que tan sólo iluminasen su mirar, era pues… Del mismo significado e importancia para Yuri.

Aquel manantial no era el sol, y por tal, el poeta… Tampoco lo era.  

Y no importaba que tanto el hombre fuese capaz de reflejar los rayos del sol en su mirar, para el doncel no tendría importancia alguna si él no guardaba dentro de su alma el espíritu mismo de aquel sublime astro.

Yuri había sido destinado a fundir su vida con esa ardiente estrella, había crecido a lo largo de los años con aquella ilusión que impulsaba día a día la emoción que anhelante, le daba a su corazón la fuerza necesaria para hacer nacer en sus labios la más hermosa de las sonrisas que le haría frente a toda adversidad.

Él no traicionaría a todo aquello que le había brindado de tantos dulces sueños para llenar sus noches solitarias. Yuri no permitiría que su camino fuese erróneamente desviado por el encanto que pudiesen evocar unos bellos ojos azul celeste que eran iluminados por los rayos del sol que él tanto amaba.

Sin embargo, para angustia del pobre doncel, eso se había convertido en algo que tenía que recordarse con bastante frecuencia, al darse cuenta que aquella vez no sería la última en contemplar dicho encanto que cual hechizo le embrujaba para caer embelesado ante la bella mirada que le ofrecía en silencio el servirse a placer de todas esas emociones que le hacían estremecer en el alma.

Tan fácil sería como simplemente no verlo a los ojos; era así como los hombres se salvaban de ser convertidos en piedra por la misma Medusa. Aunque había quienes aseguraban que el monstruo, no era en realidad, más que una bella mujer que sembraba en el corazón de los hombres el deseo de contemplar su rostro encantador, aún a sabiendas que esto terminaría por reducirlos a simples y llanas piedras.

Quizás esa era la mejor comparación para describir la complicada encrucijada que asediaba al zíngaro, pues incapaz era de resistirse ante la violenta atracción que como una furiosa tormenta arrasaba sin piedad los cimientos de una voluntad que, cada vez se volvía un poco más frágil ante los ataques perpetrados contra él; como una roca que en arena se convierte ante el choque constante de las olas contra ella.

Para colmo de males, aquel tema no era el único que agobiaba la débil mente de un pobre gitano que poco acostumbrado estaba en la cuestión de preocuparse a conciencia.

Había pues, un problema distinto que mermaba la estabilidad de su mente y le abrumaba en el alma: Él definitivamente… No quería irse de Francia.  

Y es que desde aquella conversación que tuvo con su marido, Yuri no pudo evitar el que aquella idea se quedara firmemente enraizada en la base de su mente, tomando con el tiempo el poder necesario para echar por completo sus raíces hasta volverse, prácticamente, imposible de arrancar de sus pensamientos.

Así que, aunque el poeta había sido prudente en no volver a tocar el tema ni en insistir por obtener una rápida respuesta de su parte, aquello no había sido necesario para mantener incrustada dicha cuestión en su cabeza, como un pensamiento recurrente que le asediaba cuando más feliz y despreocupado se encontraba.

Eso había causado que Yuri pasara por extraños cambios en el aura que emanaba a su alrededor. Se había vuelto relativamente normal que, entre los agradables relatos sobre sus diversos viajes, de pronto una nube de preocupación llegara a eclipsar la luz que inundaba su mirar, para llenarle entonces de una desagradable inquietud que aniquilaba todo rastro de jovialidad en su faz.

Aquello no había pasado desapercibido por el filósofo, y por ello, varias veces había tenido que sacar al gitano de dicha consternación a la que solía sumirse, antes de que esta llegara a devorarlo por dentro.

El hombre no había dudado en preguntarle si estaba bien, y aunque Yuri le respondía que lo estaba, él no dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta cada vez que lo miraba preso de sus pensamientos. A pesar de eso, el poeta había tenido la consideración suficiente para no insistir bastante sobre el tema.

Él no solía exigirle respuestas a Yuri, parecía como si en realidad supiese de su hermética naturaleza, la cual, prefería mantener para sí todo aquello que llegase a consternarle, y por ello, el poeta prefería no obligarle a decir nada que no deseara, a la espera paciente de que fuese el propio gitano quien quisiese abrir los candados que encerraban la razón de su angustia.

Y Yuri se encontró honestamente agradecido con el poeta por dicha acción, pues sentía que le daba el espacio que necesitaba, pero a la vez le brindaba un silencioso apoyo que le decía que él estaría ahí, esperando al momento en que decidiera deshacerse de sus ataduras para compartir lo que le aquejaba con alguien más.

Aún así, el doncel miraba aquello como algo muy lejano, no debido al poeta, pues con el tiempo y la frecuente interacción que tenían, había llegado a conocerlo mucho mejor, comprendiendo entonces que el filósofo no era tan sólo un hombre con complejo de loro que hablaba sin parar y que incluso, solía tener la costumbre de dejar salir de su boca uno que otro imprudente comentario.

El poeta era pues, alguien que cuando no estaba ocupado parloteando, tenía la capacidad suficiente para centrarse en las diversas situaciones y comprender bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Yuri había descubierto que si el hombre solía portar en su rostro una bobalicona sonrisa que reflejaba un carácter torpe y despreocupado, no era más que una muy trabajada fachada que ocultaba detrás el lado crítico que analizaba en silencio todo lo que ante sus ojos acontecía.

Aquello le había parecido lo bastante sagaz de parte del filósofo, pues, mostrando una máscara como esa, podía engañar a cualquiera y hacer que le restaran importancia al creer que era lo bastante obtuso como para ser considerado inofensivo, cuando en realidad, el poeta era como un experimentado halcón que no dejaba detalle alguno fuera de su campo de visión.   

Así que de su esposo, Yuri podía decir lo siguiente: No es tonto, sólo pretende serlo.

Quizás también se había servido de eso, como una de sus muchas tácticas para mantenerse con vida. Un perfil bajo, era lo más prudente en aquellos tiempos donde podías ir a parar a la horca por cualquier falta o una sospecha, por mínima que esta fuese.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, la verdadera razón por la cual Yuri creía que estaba lejano el momento en que dejaría salir todas sus preocupaciones, era porque en realidad el zíngaro hacía su mejor esfuerzo en no pensar mucho sobre eso ni darle la importancia que sabía, aquel tema necesitaba.

Y es que él no quería detenerse en aquel pensamiento, ya que conocía aquella parte desagradable de su personalidad que lo arrastraba hasta hacerlo caer en un oscuro abismo de agobio y ansiedad. Yuri sabía bien que cuando tenía una idea fija, esta llegaba a atormentar la delicada paz interna que él con tanto esmero y cuidado protegía de aquel demonio que le abrumaba, tanto física como mentalmente.

Fue por esa razón que él siempre se encontraba aliviado de no tener jamás en sus manos la decisión del rumbo que su vida debería llevar. Siempre guiado por los designios de los demás, era lo bastante sencillo para Yuri el acatarlo si con eso se deslindaba de toda preocupación que una decisión podía traer consigo. 

A él le gustaba disfrutar de lo bello que el mundo podría ofrecerle, de las sensaciones que una visión podían evocar en su alma, y de la emoción que oculta siempre estaba a la espera de ser encontrada por un impulso de curiosidad. 

Pero la ansiedad, el miedo y la preocupación, eran sentimientos tan desagradables para el doncel que hacía todo lo posible para evitarlos en su mayor medida. Sólo pocas veces había llegado a ser acariciado por alguno de ellos, y eso había sido más que suficiente para revelar ante él que poseía un frágil corazón que, incapaz era de soportar el dolor que suscitaban.

Quizás el poeta había tenido razón sobre él en aquella lejana discusión… Quizás la desmedida protección con que había crecido terminó por formar un ingenuo y débil corazón que poco o nada sabía de la realidad, y quizás… Él también era un cobarde por no tener el valor de tomar las propias riendas de su vida, por el miedo de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y quizás, tan sólo quizás… Había llegado el momento de cambiar…

— Mi ángel ¿Me estás escuchando?

De pronto, la voz del poeta llegó a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones internas para comprender que de nuevo había sido abstraído de la realidad, para ignorar lo que fuera que el hombre le hubiese dicho.

— Lo siento ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en las sillas de la pequeña mesa que fungía como comedor. Yuri podía recordar que antes de haber caído en sus pensamientos, había estado hablando con el filósofo sobre lo curiosa que era cierta tierra extrajera que había conocido, así que esperaba que el poeta continuara con aquel tema, pero de nuevo, fue sorprendido por este.

— Te decía que creo que ya es tiempo pertinente para que regrese a dormir a donde antes lo hacía. — Anunció con ligereza, aunque por dentro le dedicaba unos cuantos improperios al baúl aquel que tan solo y abandonado parecía por su ausencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Yuri no pudo evitar el mostrar la turbación que aquella noticia trajo consigo.

— Bueno… Lo cierto es que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que me encuentre en mejor estado. Me siento mucho mejor que antes, y siendo ese el caso, no veo la necesidad de seguir molestándote al invadir tus aposentos. — Explicó Victor, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, pues a pesar de que extrañaría la comodidad de la cama y el placer de la cercana compañía del gitano, no podía evitar el sentirse aliviado al saber que no incomodaría por más tiempo al doncel.

Y nos encontramos muy dichosos de informarle al lector que aquello era cierto. Para esas alturas, el filósofo en verdad se encontraba mucho mejor a comparación del lamentable estado en que lo habían dejado. Victor ya era capaz de moverse con mayor libertad, y el dolor era casi mínimo, tan sólo cuando hacía un esfuerzo al que no estuviese acostumbrado.

Incluso había intentado ayudar en las tareas del hogar, en vista de que no podía hacer mucho más, cosa que Yuri le había prohibido tajantemente. Al final, lo único que al poeta se le había permitido hacer, era lo que más aborrecía, pero que en aquel entonces, agradecía en demasía por no hacerlo sentir como un vividor. ¿Y qué era aquello? Fácil: Lavar los platos.

No obstante, Yuri no pensaba de la forma en que el poeta creía, más bien… Le parecía algo lo bastante fuera de lugar como para comenzar a refutar.

— Pero aún te vez lo bastante mal a mi parecer… Es decir, puedes moverte mejor, pero dudo mucho que tu apariencia actual sea una que desees ver en un espejo. — Apuntó Yuri, en su intento por hacerle entrar algo de razón.

— Oh, mi ángel, no es necesario que ataques mi lado hedonista si con eso esperas ocultar la verdad… — Y de pronto, la suave sonrisa de Victor se había tornado lo bastante sugerente como para encender la duda y curiosidad del gitano.

— ¿Qué verdad? — Preguntó, confundido.

— ¿Pues qué otra verdad será? — Respondió el poeta, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. — La verdad de que en realidad no deseas dejar de compartir el mismo lecho para así seguir disfrutando de mi agradable e interesante persona. — Y la sonrisa del cínico bribón se había tornado entonces juguetona, a la vez que sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Yuri se había quedado pasmado, enmudecido por el osado comportamiento del poeta que no dudaba en hacer ese tipo de “bromas” de vez en cuando para poner al gitano en bochornosas situaciones que en nada se parecían a la realidad.

Pero si debía ser sincero, tenía que aceptar que él tenía la culpa de que el filósofo se tomara tantas libertades al soltarse de esa manera ante él. Al contrario de la forma rígida y fría con que lo trataba al inicio, Yuri se había vuelto más suave y ligero en su trato hacia él, lo que muy seguramente había desencadenado que el poeta se sintiera mucho más cómodo y seguro, hasta el punto en que hasta se daba el lujo de a veces tomarle el pelo con ese tipo de comentarios.

Y aunque Yuri prefería esa actitud juguetona y osada, que la del hombre que temeroso medía cada una de sus acciones para no llegar a molestarlo, eso no evitaba que el doncel se apenara por ese tipo de bromas, y que incluso se preocupara de que en algún punto el filósofo llegara a creer realmente en ellas, así que como siempre, desmentía todo aquello con férreo arrebato.

— Eso no es…

— No tienes que seguir preocupado por mí… — Le interrumpió Victor, desprovisto de todo travieso humor para decirle que ahora sí hablaba en serio. — No deseo que tus acciones sigan siendo impulsadas por una culpa que ni siquiera deberías sentir…

— Yo no…

— Lo haces, mi ángel… Lo haces. — Dijo con calma y una suave sonrisa que le pedía en silencio que no negara lo que ambos sabían muy bien. El gitano, a su parecer, no merecía seguir angustiándose por eso. — Lo que yo hice en aquel entonces fue mi error y sólo de mí dependía el decidir la forma para solucionarlo. No puedes tomar la responsabilidad que no te corresponde, lo sabes…

— Pero si no te hubiera dejado solo nada de eso hubiese pasado. — Continuó Yuri, con el pesar abrumando su voz.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón… — Concedió Victor. — Pero estaré bien si tan sólo me prometes que no volverás a hacerlo. — Ofreció con una ligera sonrisa que intentaba expresarle al doncel que no había nada de que sentirse culpable.

Sin embargo, Yuri pensaba diferente…

— No sólo fue el que te dejara solo, también fueron mis palabras… Lo que te dije en aquella discusión, sé que lo hiciste por eso… — Bajó la mirada, incapaz de tener el valor suficiente para que el hombre observara como la frustración y la culpa se debatían en sus ojos. — Fuiste influenciado por lo que dije,  pensando que era lo correcto, tomaste esa decisión… Tú en verdad me escuchaste y llegaste a comprenderme, pero yo… Yo no sé si pueda hacer lo mismo… No me creo capaz de ser tan indiferente ante la desgracia de los demás… — Confesó con pesar, pues sabía que no podía corresponder de la misma forma al poeta, aún si este había ido incluso al extremo de dejarse golpear tan sólo para dejar de lado su forma de pensar y tomar en cuenta la suya.

De pronto, la pesada carga emocional que estaba comenzando a devorarlo por dentro fue disipada abruptamente por una ligera y sincera risa que resonó suavemente en el lugar.

— ¿En verdad estabas preocupado por eso? — Cuestionó Victor, con los vestigios de la risa aún surcando su rostro.

Yuri había estado a punto de reclamar su actitud cuando este continuó.

— Ángel mío, yo no puedo exigirte que te amoldes a mi forma de pensar, pues sería como cortarle las alas a una bella golondrina, impidiéndole así que emprenda el vuelo que la caracteriza por lo que es; un ser que vive para disfrutar su libertad. — Explicó el poeta con tranquilidad. — Eso fue algo de lo que tarde me di cuenta, de haberlo hecho, no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas en un intento por hacerte a mis ideas. Eso no es algo que deba obligarse, al contrario, tiene que nacer de uno mismo ante la realización propia de la mente. Al final, yo mismo comprendí tus palabras, y las tomé como parte de mi forma de pensar, aunque no por eso debes creer que abrazo tus ideas en su totalidad, en realidad… Creo que tan sólo las adapté a las mías…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Inquirió, confundido por lo que el poeta quería explicar y que sólo había hecho que más dudas nacieran en él.  

— Sucede que pienso que realmente ninguno de los dos estábamos equivocados, aunque no por eso nuestra forma de pensar era la verdad absoluta.  

— Fue lo mismo que dijo Pichit. — Apuntó Yuri, quien no esperaba recibir aquella respuesta una vez más.

— Quizás ambos deberíamos comenzar a escucharlo mucho más… — Mencionó Victor, al recordar con algo de tristeza como, de haberlo escuchado, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Tarde ya era para lamentarse, sólo quedaba aprender de los errores.

— Pero sigo sin comprender. — Insistió. — Ambas cosas se contradicen ¿Cómo se supone que haga ambas sin serle infiel a la otra? — Preguntó, con la angustia opacando su mirar; aquello le parecía por demás complicado, y por primera vez, pedía en silencio el consejo del filósofo para guiarse en la espesa bruma de sus dudas.

Victor pareció comprender lo mismo, ya que sus ojos de pronto se vieron iluminados por la luz que tanto atraía al gitano, por lo que no pudo evitar corresponder a su mirada.

— Es muy sencillo en realidad, mi ángel. Y es que se trata de equilibrio ¿Sabes? Todo resulta mejor cuando aprendes a sacar lo mejor de las cosas para unificarlas en un perfecto balance.

Yuri, al escuchar la emoción que envolvía la voz del poeta, comprendió que este estaba a punto de emprender un largo discurso, pero esta vez… Él en verdad quería escucharlo.

— Podrás pensar que mi elección en aquel entonces fue por demás estúpida, pero puedo asegurarte que estaba lo bastante consciente como para saber lo qué estaba haciendo y a lo qué me enfrentaría al aceptar el acuerdo de tu rey. No se trata de llevar al pie de la letra un estilo de vida, ni tampoco serle infiel a ninguno de tus principios… Se trata de pensar seriamente en las decisiones que tomarás y las posibles consecuencias que esto puede provocar. Mi ángel, yo he comprendido que no hay nada de malo en entregarse a las causas nobles, siempre y cuando seas sensato a la hora de aceptar los posibles desenlaces que eso traerá. Pero eso es algo que a ti te falta, ya que… ¿Alguna vez te pones a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos?

Y el gitano, al sentir que señalaban el defecto del que no hace mucho había reflexionado, no pudo más que bajar la mirada, avergonzado al encontrarse culpable.

— Me preocupa, no sabes cuánto, el saber que no piensas en las consecuencias antes de lanzarte al peligro. — Yuri no pudo evitar el levantar la mirada, al escuchar la consternación que cobijaba la voz del poeta, y al verlo, no pudo más que encontrar esa misma emoción reflejada en sus pupilas. — Esa preocupación que tus imprudentes acciones me habían provocado, fueron las que me impulsaron a decirte todas esas cosas aquella vez. Pero yo estuve mal, no tenía porque imponerte a la fuerza mis ideas, y tardé entendí que lo correcto no es cerrarte a la posibilidad de ayudar a los demás, porque el egoísmo no lleva a nada bueno, y aun si mantienes tu vida indemne, la indolencia con el tiempo no hace más que corromper el alma hasta que esta pierda todo valor, sin embargo… Tú también debes comprender, que tampoco correcto es, no ser consciente de tus actos y lo que estos traerán, porque tienes que saber, ángel mío… — Victor tomó suavemente entre sus manos las del propio gitano, a la vez que sus ojos buscaban a los suyos para fundir ambas miradas en una silenciosa suplica que anhelaba ser escuchada. — No hay nada peor que lanzarte al abismo sin saber que puedes encontrar en la profundidad, pues si no estás preparado para lo que allí te espere… Dudo que seas capaz de salir de ahí para volver a ver la luz del sol…

Las palabras del poeta habían resonado, fuertes e intensas, como un golpe que certero se impactaba para romper el frágil cristal de fantasías que a su alrededor se alzaba para protegerlo, como una débil muralla que desde su creación destinada estaba a caer en pedazos ante el más mínimo soplo de realidad.  

Yuri comprendió que, por no querer meditar sobre sus propias decisiones, en el calor del momento terminaba eligiendo cualquier sendero sin siquiera ser consciente del destino al que este lo llevaría, lo que al final, se traducía en aquello que él desde un inicio había querido evitar: Consecuencias que no podría enfrentar. 

Entonces… ¿De qué servía resistirse a tomar decisiones si al final terminaba haciéndolo en un ataque impulsivo? El gitano creyó entonces que eso sólo lo hacía dar vueltas sin sentido en un ciclo que jamás tendría fin. Su vida había estado tan protegida en manos de los suyos, que fácilmente Yuri había salido airoso en cada una de sus malas elecciones como para darse cuenta del error que ingenuamente repetía a lo largo de los años.

Incluso en aquella ocasión donde había pedido clemencia por Quasimodo… ¿Yuri se había detenido a pensar si quiera en las posibles consecuencias que esto traería? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el poeta no hubiera intervenido a tiempo para evitar que sus ruegos molestaran a quien en ese momento podía mandarlo a escarmentar?  

Y aunque Yuri pensaba y respondía sus propias cuestiones, él de todas formas podía llegar fácilmente a la misma conclusión: Hubiese hecho lo mismo.

No obstante, el doncel comprendía lo que el filósofo quería explicarle. Si en aquel momento Victor no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Yuri sabía que la revelación de su castigo hubiese sido un fuerte golpe del que no podría reponerse fácilmente pues, al no ser consciente de aquel desenlace, no podría armarse con el valor suficiente para hacerle frente.

No se trataba sólo de ayudar a los demás, sino también estar preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, los cuales, serían siempre elegidos en base a las creencias del corazón que jamás traicionarías.

Quizás gran parte del camino hacia la verdad ya había sido transitado por el gitano, pero había sido la voz del filósofo la que le había dado el último y más importante empujón para pisar por primera vez aquella desconocida tierra que tanto le aterraba.

No podía seguir nadando a la deriva en aquel mar de eterna vacilación, ya que la serenidad de sus aguas no era más que una falsa fachada que ocultaba la salvaje naturaleza que, lista siempre se encontraba ante la oportunidad de ahogarlo en sus profundidades.

Si él caía al abismo sin contar con la fuerza necesaria para salir de ahí, entonces aquella oscuridad fungiría como su nueva morada, y el sol… Ese bello astro que él tanto amaba y perseguía con anhelo, jamás, nunca más… Volvería a envolverlo entre sus cálidos rayos.

— N-No quiero… No quiero eso…

Victor se asustó al escuchar la voz que, trémula, comenzó a divagar en frenéticos susurros que tan sólo reflejaban una pequeña parte de la angustia que cruel se había instalado en su corazón para atormentarle con los profundos miedos que él tanto intentaba encarcelar en una parte olvidada de su mente.     

El poeta no comprendía cómo es que sus palabras habían tenido ese impacto tan terrible, pero en aquel momento dejó relegada esa cuestión para centrarse en lo que realmente importaba, pues pronto se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el doncel para caer de rodillas y así estar a la misma altura de su rostro.

— Tranquilo, ángel mío, todo está bien…— En aquel momento, poco le importó si tenía o no su permiso, pues acunó su rostro entre sus manos, en un intento por atraer su atención y transmitirle calma. — Estás aquí, a salvo, y yo también… Estoy a tu lado… — Decía en un suave tono que en nada se parecía al pánico que lo invadía. — Vamos, mi ángel… Mírame, por favor… — Pidió en una súplica mientras acariciaba las mejillas de una bella criatura, que cautiva estaba entre las redes de sus miedos.

Yuri fue arrancado de las despiadadas garras de la oscuridad al ser guiado por los intensos rayos de un sol que iluminaba su camino de regreso a la realidad; era el refulgir de aquella mirada azul celeste, esa a la que tanto había huido, y a la que ahora corría desesperado a su encuentro para abrazarse a la radiante luz que se había convertido en su única salvación. 

¿Aquel fulgor era real?

El doncel estaba aún tan consternado por la angustia de sus temores que, sin pensarlo, había llevado sus manos para tocar el rostro de aquel que, con su luz, había ahuyentado toda tiniebla que le abrumaba en el alma. Yuri debía saber que era real y no un engaño creado por su mente trastornada.

— ¿Ves? Estoy aquí, todo estará bien… — Musitó el poeta, en un dulce susurro que llegó para aliviar la aflicción de su corazón. — Ángel mío… No hay nada que temer. — Sin pensarlo, llevó una de sus manos para acariciar aquella que el gitano había posado en su rostro.

La suave presión de aquel contacto llegó impetuosa para romper el lapsus al que el zíngaro se había sumido, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad que lo cobijaba: Sus manos acariciando al otro, y sus rostros… A escasos centímetros.

El impacto de aquella revelación no tardó mucho en reflejarse en el intenso sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas y que, el poeta no pudo apreciar a detalle gracias a que el doncel se había alejado tan rápido que pronto terminó cayendo de su silla para yacer en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Victor, preocupado al ver el estrepitoso desliz del gitano.

Yuri intentaba esconder lo mejor posible aquella prueba que sin piedad lo delataba, pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo que el poeta había extendido su mano para ayudarlo, se encontró en la encrucijada de rechazarlo y hacerlo sentir herido, o aceptarlo y así mostrarle lo que él había causado.

No obstante, el destino a veces deja ver su buena cara en el momento más oportuno, y Yuri fue salvado al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta. Aprovechándose de eso, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

Él esperaba una visita, así que grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un rostro diferente del que imaginaba.

— ¡Oh, Eros! ¡Qué bueno es verte! — La sonrisa jocosa de un viejo y desaliñado hombre le saludó. — ¿Pero qué te sucede? Estás muy rojo ¿Has enfermado? — Cuestionó, curioso por ver al joven tan ruborizado.

Sin embargo, de nuevo Yuri fue salvado de aquella pregunta, gracias a la intervención del poeta.

— ¿Quién es él, mi ángel? — Preguntó Victor, quien en aquel momento, tenía toda su atención puesta en aquel extraño antes que en el rostro abochornado de su ángel.

— ¡No puede ser, muchacho! — Se quejó el nuevo visitante, mientras entraba sin permiso en la morada y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. — ¿No me digas que ya me olvidaste?

La expresión desorientada del filósofo había sido tan cómica para el hombre que este comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta. Después, extendió su cuello hacía atrás, mientras emulaba beber cuantiosamente.

— ¡Oh! — Le revelación fue inmediata. — El  duque de Bohemia, ¿Verdad? 

— El que viste y calza. — Sonrió abiertamente para mostrar la muy descuidada dentadura que no le importaba presumir a los demás.

Por supuesto, Victor recordaba bien al personaje que había levantado los ánimos durante su “fiesta” de bodas. Jamás podría olvidar a alguien que era capaz de beber tanta cantidad de añejado vino antes de caer desmayado al suelo. Sólo había sido hasta después que el gitano lo mencionó, que pudo ubicarlo como Mathias “el duque de Egipto”.  

— Pero, Eros… — Mathias volcó de nuevo su atención en el doncel, quien ya se había librado del sonrojo de su rostro. — ¡Hace tanto que no te miraba, hombre! — Lo abrazó con naturalidad e incluso lo estrujó un poco en el proceso. — ¿Has subido de peso? — Repuso, extrañado, mientras analizaba con ojo crítico la complexión del gitano. 

— ¿Q-Qué? — Tartamudeó Yuri en respuesta, sabiendo que de nuevo el rubor estaba volviendo a sus mejillas. — Eso no…

— Pero era de esperarse. — Dijo, resignado a la idea. — Con eso de que ya no te han visto bailar en las plazas, y como siempre has tenido una tendencia a engordar con facilidad, pues…

El bochorno que aquellas verdades habían causado en el pobre doncel le habían dejado mudo, incapaz de si quiera negar aquello. 

¿En verdad había subido de peso?

Pero quizás lo más vergonzoso del asunto es que el poeta estaba escuchando todos los oscuros secretos que sólo pocos sabían de él. Claro que no negaría que solía subir de peso con facilidad, pero no por eso se encontraba complacido de que todos lo supieran, y por alguna razón… El que sea precisamente el filósofo quien se enterara… Le apenaba mucho más.

— ¿En verdad? — Lo peor es que aquello había captado toda la atención de Victor, quien no dudó en extender su curiosidad sobre el tema. — Aunque yo lo veo igual… — Señaló, sincero.

Y ahora no sólo estaba siendo evaluado por el duque de Egipto, sino también por los ojos del poeta. No obstante, Yuri tuvo la entereza suficiente para hacerle frente a dicha mirada con su ya característica mueca que tuvo el efecto esperado al lograr que en cuestión de segundos, Victor le quitara los ojos de encima, como si el sólo verlo le quemara.

— Umm, sigo pensando que está algo más rellenito. — Insistió Mathias. — ¿Pero no deberías saber eso tú mejor que nadie? Después de todo eres su esposo, muchacho.

Y ante la clara referencia de lo qué, se suponía, debería estar sucediendo a puerta cerrada de la habitación, hizo que esta vez fuera el turno de Victor para sonrojarse.

Era curioso, ahora, en vez de lamentarse al recordar su nula vida conyugal, no hacía más que sentirse abochornado al imaginar tal voluptuoso escenario.

Yuri notó aquel rubor en el rostro del poeta, y él, quien no había captado la misma indirecta como el otro lo hizo, se encontró preguntándose la razón de ello. Había estado a punto de cuestionarle, cuando Mathias le interrumpió.

— Pero es verdad. Eros siempre ha tendido a subir de peso con facilidad. — Retomó el tema que el doncel tanto quería dejar en el olvido. — ¡Oh, pero deberías haberlo visto! ¡Era un bebé tan bonito y rellenito! — Y con cada palabra nueva que salía de sus labios, la vergüenza de Yuri acrecentaba. — ¡Tenía unas mejillas tan regordetas que eran adorables! ¡A fe mía que nadie podía evitar el apretarlas!

— ¿Tienes que contar todos esos detalles? — Preguntó un sonrojado Yuri, quien había tenido la fuerza necesaria para quejarse a pesar del profundo mar de vergüenza que lo ahogaba.  

— Oh, no tiene nada de malo. — Se defendió. — Al contrario, este hombre será tu esposo por los próximos cuatro años. Tiene que saber lo que puede suceder en ese tiempo ¿No?

Yuri había estado a punto de seguir con sus quejas, cuando el poeta le arrebató la palabra.

— No tendría ningún problema en realidad. — Afirmó Victor. — Al contrario… ¡Creo que se miraría adorable! — Expresó con esa boba sonrisa tan característica de él, demostrando que, ciertamente, se encontraba fantaseando con la imagen de su ángel con unos kilitos de más.

Ante aquella exclamación de parte del filósofo, Yuri no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto emocionado al no ser considerado por este como desagradable, sino más bien, adorable.

Y ahora, el sonrojo del doncel comenzó a deberse por otra razón muy distinta…

— ¡Eros, hiciste una gran elección! Ya no te encuentras hombres que piensen así. — Soltó una gran risotada. — Aunque sigo pensando que también estás enfermo. — Declaró Mathias al notar de nuevo el intenso rubor que coloreaba el rostro del gitano.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita? — Zanjó Yuri, para evitar de una vez por todas todos esos vergonzosos temas.

— Oh, sí… — De pronto los burlones ojos del hombre se tornaron serios. — Muchacho… — Se dirigió al poeta. — Tengo que hablar algo con tu esposo. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un rato?

Victor miró con duda al gitano. No esperaba que le hicieran esa petición y no estaba seguro si acatarla o no.

— ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que él no puede escuchar? — Preguntó Yuri, con un afilado tono que reflejaba molestia.

Y ambos presentes fueron sorprendidos por la reacción que ninguno esperaba del doncel.

— Oh, Eros… No es para que te pongas a la defensiva. — Intentó calmar, al notar que había tocado una fibra sensible en el joven. — Son sólo temas íntimos, no quisiera incomodarlo con eso. Tú lo entiendes ¿Verdad? — Se dirigió a Victor.

— No me parece que…

— Está bien. — Interrumpió Victor, al notar que los ánimos en el zíngaro se estaban encendiendo. — Iré a la habitación a darle de comer a Vicchan. Debe estar hambrienta. 

Y ante la mención de su nombre, la tierna cabrita baló y  después comenzó a empujar con su cabeza al poeta para instarlo a que se moviera y pronto la alimentara en su regazo. Victor tomó lo más rápido que pudo una hogaza de pan y prácticamente salió huyendo para encerrarse con la cabra en la habitación; no quería que su presencia fuese motivo de alguna pelea entre su ángel y el otro hombre.

— Sabes que no era necesario hacer eso. — Reclamó Yuri, incapaz de estar conforme con la situación.

A pesar de todo, el poeta le había demostrado que le preocupaba sinceramente, lejos de toda sucia intención que cualquier hombre podría tener frente a un doncel como él. Yuri creía que al menos se merecía algo de su consideración y confianza por ello.

— Oh, Eros… Es muy lamentable lo que te contaré. No lo hago por mí, créeme. — Mathias se sentó en una de las sillas, y Yuri a regañadientes tomó asiento en la otra.

— ¿Ya se acabaron las reservas de vino que robaron hace poco? — Preguntó, desdeñoso.

— ¡No tan malo tampoco! — Exclamó el ebrio empedernido. — No, se trata de Celestino… — Tal nombre captó toda la atención del gitano. — Él se encuentra muy mal, Eros… El pobre diablo casi no prueba bocado, sólo toma y toma vino hasta caer de borracho. Cuando no está gritando a los demás, o se lamenta mientras bebe alcohol, o se encuentra durmiendo por sus efectos…

Un amargo sentimiento llegó a instalarse justo en su corazón al escuchar la lamentable situación de quien, junto al duque de Egipto, y las gitanas que lo encontraron, había visto y cuidado de su vida.

— ¿No has hablado con él? — Preguntó, desprovisto de todo desdén, y ahora tan sólo con la preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? — Negó con la cabeza. — El hombre no escucha a nadie, además, las pocas veces que sobrio está, se desvive gritando, lanzando quejas e injurias a todo aquel que se le acerque.

La inquietud y remordimiento no se hicieron esperar en el rostro del gitano, y Mathias al ver esto, no dudó en continuar.

— Tú eres el único al que escuchará. Si Celestino está así, es porque quiere verte. — Confesó. — Sabes que te ama como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y el no tenerte cerca, es como si le hubieran robado una parte importante de él.

— Y tú sabes bien que no regresaré a la corte, al menos… No aún. — Musitó Yuri, con toda la fuerza que podía reunir para mantenerse firme en su postura. 

— Eros… Le destrozaste el corazón desde aquella vez.

Una punzada de culpa caló directo en su interior, pero Yuri la aniquiló al instante de recordar la razón de todo ello. 

— Él destrozó el mío primero al hacer algo tan vil como moler a golpes a un hombre inocente. — Rebatió, aún herido por aquel amargo suceso.

— Oh, comprendo que te sientas así, pero…

— No, no lo comprendes. — Negó Yuri, serio e impasible. — No me voy a cegar a la realidad, sé lo que ustedes son, y ¿sabes? Yo lo aceptaba a pesar de todo, pero ir en contra de nuestros principios tan sólo para satisfacer sus mezquinos deseos es algo que yo no esperaba de ustedes… Fue como mil dagas clavadas en mi corazón ¿Puedes imaginarte algo como eso? Una herida como tal no sana en dos semanas, Mathias.

— Pues espero que tu corazón no tarde tanto en sanar como para regresar con nosotros tan sólo cuando debamos irnos de aquí. — Replicó, algo fastidiado por su terca actitud.

Y aquel comentario evocó un complicado tema que Yuri no podría evitar por más tiempo. Quizás… Lo mejor era ir preparando el terreno para su posible decisión.

— He estado pensando que… Tal vez yo no quiero irme de Francia… — Confesó, en un susurro que fue más que audible para el otro.

Ante tal declaración, una indescifrable expresión se posó en el rostro del viejo hombre, pero antes de que Yuri pudiera nombrarla, esta cambió a una que reflejaba confusión.  

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quedarte? ¿Aquí? — Preguntó, incrédulo. — Somos gitanos, esa no es nuestra naturaleza, por qué tú ahora… — De pronto calló, y sus secos y envejecidos ojos se volvieron suspicaces. — No me digas que se trata del poeta… Él te metió esa idea ¿No es así?

— ¿Qué? No, yo…

— Si no te quieres separar de él, nos lo podemos llevar si quieres… — Ofreció, pues recordaba cómo entre las quejas de Celestino, varios improperios eran en honor al “pomposo burgués” que se había robado el corazón de su inocente niño.

— ¡No es eso! — Exclamó, abochornado por la implicación que eso traía consigo. — Es cierto que él me dijo que siempre podía quedarme en Francia el tiempo que yo quisiera, pero si yo deseo permanecer aquí no es por él… Tú deberías saberlo bien.

El duque de Bohemia lanzó un cansado suspiro, como si aquel tema le hastiara en demasía.

— Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, muchas cosas pudieron cambiar entonces. Quedarte aquí no tiene ningún sentido… — Dijo con una premeditada crudeza que buscaba aniquilar toda vana esperanza del gitano.

— Yo no creo eso. — Refutó. — Me niego a olvidar algo tan importante como eso. Lo siento, pero… Algo me dice que no debo darme por vencido aún… — Susurró, con la esperanza que latía dentro de él para recordarle que aún seguía viva.

— Quizás eso no te lo dice más que tu esposo, muchacho. — Señaló, mostrando atisbos de la molestia que ya no podía seguir conteniendo, pero de pronto, aquel sentimiento fue mermado por una lástima que se posó en sus ojos al mirar al inocente doncel. — Eros, no te dejes envolver por lo que sea que ese poeta te diga… No sólo es un burgués, también es un hombre. Somos mentirosos y no dudamos engañar a los demás si algo queremos conseguir…

— Él no es así. — Yuri lo negó al instante. — Tú no lo conoces… Es…

— ¿Y tú sí? O más bien… ¿Él te conoce a ti?

Yuri enmudeció ante la pregunta que golpeó en una vulnerable parte de su frágil corazón.

— Es un burgués, Eros, no lo olvides… Es obvio que él te mire con fascinación, eres diferente a todo lo que ha conocido, pero sólo eso… Para él, no serías más que una interesante parada en su camino, y cuando se aburra, regresara a lo está acostumbrado; una belleza de blanca piel y claros cabellos. Ten por seguro, los hombres “honorables” como él, siempre terminan eligiendo a los que son de su propia categoría, nunca… Elegiría a un gitano como tú.

Esas crudas palabras habían encendido todas las inseguridades que moraban silenciosas en su interior y que, pocas veces, él dejaba que estas fueran liberadas para causar estragos en el corazón que vulnerable era ante la aflicción que siempre era evocada cuando recordaba las carencias de su propio ser.

Sin embargo, no era como si a Yuri le importara el filósofo en un plano más allá de la amistad, y sabía bien que Mathias hacía referencia a un interés amoroso, lo cual, a su parecer, no existía, entonces…

¿Por qué le lastimaban tanto sus palabras?

— Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. No lo confundas. — El doncel endureció la mirada, sin dejar que el dolor que sentía por dentro lo dominara por fuera. — Si quiero quedarme es por mí, y sólo por mí. No necesito a nadie más, y en realidad… Cada vez pienso que eso sería lo más correcto.

La confesión del gitano fue más que suficiente para que su acompañante dejara caer la máscara que ocultaba el verdadero fastidio que no hizo más que acrecentar con cada negativa del doncel y que, llegó a su punto más álgido al escuchar la confianza y firmeza que vestía a su voz al hacer tal terrible anuncio.  

— ¡Ya deja de ser tan necio! — Mathias se levantó de la silla y fue hacia donde Yuri se encontraba, lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo jaló de este sin cuidado alguno para hacer que se levantara.

— Suéltame. — Siseó Yuri, con el rostro duro e inmutable, sin permitir que los ligeros atisbos de temor lo controlaran.

Si el zíngaro algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años, era que te condenabas a la derrota en el mismo momento que reflejabas tu miedo a los demás. Por ello, las pocas veces que él había sentido algo semejante, había tenido el cuidado de mantenerlo encarcelado en su interior.

— No, muchacho, no lo haré. — Apretó el inclemente agarre de su mano que se cerraba alrededor de su brazo. — Me estás obligando a meter a la fuerza algo de razón en esa dura cabeza que tienes. — Comenzó a jalar al gitano contra su voluntad, rumbo a la puerta. — Nos iremos de aquí, verás a Celestino, y dejarás todas esas estúpidas ideas que tienes.

— Mathias, hablo en serio. — Yuri comenzó a quejarse con mayor apremio, mientras forcejeaba inútilmente con el fornido hombre para que lo soltara. — Será mejor que me sueltes o…

El doncel fue abrumado por una terrible sensación de angustia cuando notó asombrado que su daga no se encontraba donde debería de estar.

— ¿Buscas esto? — El viejo hombre le mostró en su mano la daga que el gitano ahora echaba de menos.

¿Cuándo le había despojado de ella? Yuri no lo sabía, pero Mathias le había quitado el arma cuando lo abrazó contra él. El hombre no sólo lo había apretado para ver que tan subido de peso estaba, sino también para despojarle de su aguijón.

— En serio que no cambias, Eros. — Negó con la cabeza. — Pero todo esto es por tu bien, así que deja de forcejear conmigo. — Se quejó el hombre, hastiado por los inútiles esfuerzos del pequeño gitano.

— No… ¡No quiero ir, suéltame ya…!

Ahora, sin la ayuda de su daga, Yuri había comenzado a dejar que sus emociones se reflejaran por fuera en forma de una trémula y alterada voz que exclamaba su desesperación al sentir que ya no tenía el control de nada.

El doncel sabía que nada malo le sucedería en la corte, pero el brusco trato que le daba aquel hombre era uno del que no estaba acostumbrado, y al comprender que todo esfuerzo sería en vano, cerró sus ojos ante la frustración de resignarse al deseo de alguien más.

No obstante, antes de que el aire de las calles lo acariciara, sintió como de pronto su brazo fue liberado del violento agarre de aquella mano.

Yuri entonces abrió los ojos, confundido por aquel inesperado cambio, y en vez de hallarse con el rostro constreñido de aquel hombre, se encontró con una fornida espalda que fungía como una barrera protectora entre él y su captor; era el poeta que al escuchar aquel escándalo había salido de la habitación y este, al ver como se querían llevar al doncel contra la voluntad, fue al instante hacia allá para arrancarlo de esas garras y colocarlo en la seguridad que se hallaba detrás de él.

— Él dijo que no quiere irse. Retírese. — Exigió Victor, con una baja pero imponente voz que acompañaba el gélido azul de unos ojos que ardían en silenciosa advertencia.

— ¿Es qué acaso olvidas quién soy? — Mathias se sonrió burlón, más sólo era una fachada para ocultar la verdadera emoción que el audaz acto del poeta le había evocado. — Celestino podrá ser el rey del Hampa, pero yo soy el duque de Bohemia, el soberano supremo de todos los gitanos, de Eros, e incluso de ti, poeta. — Se enalteció soberbio, a la mención de todo el poder que su titulo tenía por sobre los demás.

— Pero sí es verdad lo que dice… — Concedió Victor, cosa que hizo ensanchar la engreída sonrisa de “su rey”. — Perdone mi falta de educación, en ese caso… Retírese… Su majestad. — Repitió con la firme seriedad endureciendo las facciones usualmente afables del filósofo.

Yuri, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante aquel tenso cruce de palabras, no hizo más que mirar como el ambiente alrededor de ambos hombres se había encendido hasta convertirse en un rígido intercambio de afiladas miradas que peleaban en silencio hasta doblegar la voluntad del otro.

No obstante, el duque de Egipto fue el primero que perdió en dicha disputa de miradas, cuando, deshaciéndose de toda molestia, comenzó a reír sonoramente, rompiendo entonces la pesada bruma que los envolvía.

El zíngaro de igual forma notó como una sonrisa se instaló en los labios del poeta más esta no llegó a subir a sus ojos, los cuales, seguían fijos, gélidos y estoicos, en la mirada del otro hombre.

— ¡Vaya! Parece ser que esos golpes sí que sirvieron para endurecerte, muchacho. — Afirmó con alegre tono. — Eres ya lo bastante osado como para enfrentarme, me gusta. — Expresó complacido. — Quizás eres el mejor esposo que Eros pudo conseguir. Él es tan obstinado que necesita un hombre como tú, que lo trate con firmeza.

— Él no necesita que ningún hombre lo controle. — Expresó, disgustado por aquellas palabras. — Mi ángel no es ningún objeto para ser manejado al antojo de otros, y lo qué sea que él decida, es algo que ni usted, ni yo, ni nadie, tiene el derecho de impedir.

Mathias, al ver como sus palabras habían encendido la molestia del tranquilo filósofo, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el asunto por la paz, al menos… Por esa ocasión.

— Bien, creo que ya entendí. — Levantó sus manos en ademan de derrota. — Me iré, pero, Eros… Por favor, piensa en todo lo que te dije, ¿Sí? — Al no obtener respuesta de este, se dirigió al poeta. — Y cuida a tu esposo, nada bueno le pasará si lo encuentran con esto en las calles. — Tomó la mano de Victor y depositó cierto objeto en esta; era el cuchillo del gitano que le había robado antes. — Gusto saludarte, muchacho. — Palmeó su hombro con aire amigable para después irse por su propia cuenta al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Un sepulcral silencio se instaló en el lugar después de la salida de aquel hombre. Yuri creía que, con su ausencia, el ambiente regresaría a ser calmo y ligero como antes, pero al posar sus ojos en el poeta notó como este seguía con la mirada fija en aquella puerta, mientras apretaba su quijada en un duro gesto que conformaba tan sólo una parte de la rígida expresión que surcaba su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Yuri, en un quedo y bajo tono, pues aunque llevaba tiempo conociendo al filósofo, jamás lo había visto con una expresión tan seria como esa.

— Ese hombre… No me gusta… — Declaró, con su rostro igual de impávido y severo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ingenuamente el doncel. — Pensé que te agradaba mucho más que Celestino. — Declaró su confusión, ya que al contrario de Celestino, este no parecía desear matarlo. — Siempre ha sido muy amigable. — Explicó Yuri, demostrando entonces lo dulce e inocente que era su corazón como para no guardar ningún resentimiento o recelo hacia uno de los suyos.

— Es por eso mismo que no me agrada… — Susurró Victor, más para sí mismo que para el gitano en cuestión, pues aún se encontraba pensando a consciencia sobre lo antes sucedido.

Quizás el poeta se dio cuenta que estaba preocupando al doncel con sus palabras, ya que pronto se deshizo de toda rigidez cuando se volteó hacia el gitano y le dejó ver la expresión del hombre sereno y afable que era.

El zíngaro desvió la mirada para evitar el contacto directo con sus ojos, pero se encontró arrepentido de ello cuando al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba muy cerca del poeta, y no sólo eso, pues sus manos estaban firmemente aferradas a su brazo, como si el hombre fuera alguna clase de figura protectora a la que abrazarse.  

Yuri fue abrumado por un intenso sonrojo ante dicha revelación, y quizás el poeta tampoco se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que dirigió su mirada hacia su brazo, y al notar como las manos del pequeño gitano se aferraban a él, este no hizo más que regalarle una cálida sonrisa que pretendía transmitirle algo de calma.

No obstante, esto tuvo el efecto contrario, cuando la fuerza de aquella sonrisa rompió el lapsus inmóvil del gitano, quien al instante quitó sus manos para alejarse nervioso de él.

— ¿Por qué te alejas? — Preguntó Victor, sinceramente confundido por la acción del doncel.

A decir verdad, lamentaba el haber perdido aquella agradable cercanía. El poeta había creído que por fin estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos, pero parecía que su ángel no creía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Yuri pudiese idear alguna buena excusa, volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

Ante la amenaza de creer que quizás se trataba del duque de Egipto que volvía, Victor se aproximó a la puerta para esta vez él hacerle frente, pero al abrirla se encontró con cierto rostro que conocía muy bien. Se trataba de una visita que le era mucho más grata.

— ¡Oh, Pichit! ¿Cómo estás? — Saludó con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al notar algo más. — ¿Quién es tu amigo? — Preguntó, mientras miraba con recelo al chico que acompañaba al gitano de piel morena.

Quizás Victor se encontraba demasiado sensible después de aquella experiencia con Mathias, ya que la mirada en sus ojos fue tan intensa como para hacer que el desconocido joven comenzara a temblar nervioso.

— Me alegra que pudieras traerlo, Pichit. — Yuri llegó a tiempo al hacer que ambos jóvenes entraran, aunque Victor no le quitaba la mirada a uno de ellos.

— Oh, Victor, no te preocupes, este chico es inofensivo. — Declaró Pichit para alejar las dudas del poeta. — Este que ves aquí es mi amigo, Leo de la Iglesia. — Presentó al joven de tez dorada, y cabello castaño que lo acompañaba. — Es uno de nuestros hermanos, viene de España. Y si ahora está aquí es por un favor que Yuri le pidió.

— ¿Un favor? — Victor dejó de lado el desagradable hecho de que aquel joven venía de esa condenada corte, y se dirigió a su ángel para cuestionarle.

— Umm, sí… Verás… — Yuri bajó apenado la mirada, sin saber cómo explicarlo. — Necesitas aprender algún oficio, y aunque sé que la última vez todo resultó un desastre, creo que después de todo no era mala idea y, bueno… Leo sabe tocar la guitarra, así que le pedí que si podría enseñarte lo que sabe…

Si Yuri era sincero, debía decir que creía que volverse músico era lo más seguro y sencillo para el poeta. Tocar un instrumento no requería gran fuerza y al menos con eso podría ayudarlo durante sus recorridos por las plazas ¿No?

A decir verdad, el gitano estaba secretamente emocionado ante la idea de danzar acompañado por los alegres acordes de una guitarra flamenca, esa que le recordaba aquellas tierras que él tanto extrañaba.

— Oh… — Victor se quedó sin palabras, pues no esperaba tal noticia.

— Ya le he dicho a Eros que no tengo ningún problema con enseñarle a su esposo. — Leo sonrió con gesto amigable, sin guardar resentimiento alguno por aquella bienvenida que le dieron.

— Sí, eso es muy… Amable de tu parte… — El poeta tuvo a bien de sonrojarse al saber que había tratado mal a quien desde un inicio iba con la idea de ayudarle. — Pero, ya saben… No tengo ninguna guitarra. — Y esta vez el rubor en su rostro se debió a otra razón. Al fin y al cabo, jamás podría olvidar como por esa razón había llegado a apostar a la tierna cabrita de su ángel.  

— Oh, bueno, yo… — Yuri se acomodó algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja, en un gesto nervioso. — Puede que te haya conseguido una… — Confesó en un apenado susurro.

— Yo no podría aceptar tal cosa, mi ángel. — Negó el poeta al instante.

— Pero la necesitas. — Rebatió el gitano.

— Sí, pero… No puedo permitir que gastes debido a mí. — Explicó, incapaz de aceptar tal regalo, cuando él antes no le había pagado de la mejor forma.

— ¿Por qué no? — Y ante las negativas del hombre, Yuri no hizo más que dejar a un lado su vergüenza para fruncir el ceño en señal de la molestia que estaba comenzando a nacer. — ¿No acabas de decir que puedo tomar la decisión que yo quiera sin que nadie me lo impida? Quiero hacerlo. — Se justificó, firme en su deseo de que el poeta dejara a un lado su orgullo y aceptara el regalo.

— Bueno, sí, pero… Yo no…

— ¿Y por qué no le regresas lo que gastó en esa guitarra cuando tengas el dinero suficiente? — Intervino Pichit, para que aquella “pelea” no se encendiera entre ambos. — O también puedes hacerle un regalo a Yuri, quizás algo de ropa o accesorios. Es normal hacerse regalos dentro de un matrimonio, ¿No? — Se dirigió al pobre de Leo, quien miraba con algo de temor como una pelea marital se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

— Umm, sí, sí, es muy normal. — Dijo el joven que poco seguro estaba de ello, pero que, definitivamente, no quería conocer el lado enojado del doncel.

— ¿Ves? — Pichit se dirigió a Victor. — No hay nada de malo en aceptar la guitarra en ese caso ¿Verdad?

El poeta volteó a ver dudoso a su ángel, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con esa condenada mueca que demostraba lo molesto que estaba por no complacerse su capricho. 

Victor ante esto, no pudo más que soltar un pequeño suspiro, ya que sabía cómo terminaría todo si continuaba rechazando el ofrecimiento de su amable ángel.

— Supongo que… Está bien… — Musitó, dando por fin su brazo a torcer.

Y aunque no le gustaba sentir que había perdido la batalla, la radiante y complacida sonrisa que su ángel le regaló le hizo pensar que, darse por vencido en todas sus peleas, valía toda la pena si en cambio recibía una sonrisa tan bella como esa.

************

Después de aquello, Victor y Leo habían acordado reunirse en la casa de este último, pues el poeta no quería que su ángel escuchara sus primeros torpes acordes mientras intentaba dominar el arte de tocar el instrumento.

Él deseaba que cuando el doncel por fin lo escuchara, fuera cuando en verdad tuviera un gran manejo en la guitarra, y que… Su sorpresa y dicha fuera tan grande como para volverse merecedor de esas hermosas sonrisas que Victor tanto había llegado a amar, como un pequeño pedacito de cielo que sólo iba destinado para su disfrute.

Otra cosa que el filósofo agradecía enteramente, es que la casa del joven también se encontraba relativamente lejos de la Corte de los Milagros. Bien sabía él que ni Dios mismo lo haría regresar a ese nido de ratas.

Y aunque en un inicio Victor tenía sus dudas sobre el chico que venía precisamente de ese nido de ratas, fue más que suficiente la primera conversación que tuvieron cuando este lo recibió en su casa.

— Entonces… Si eres hermano de mi ángel y Pichit ¿Eso significa que perteneces a la Corte de los Milagros? — Preguntó el poeta, sin saber muy bien como tocar el tema que le preocupaba.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes. No pienso igual que la mayoría de allá. — Explicó, sin ofenderse por lo que Victor le había dado a entender.

Leo comprendía si el poeta desconfiaba de su gente, después de todo, cuando le contaron sobre el terrible trato que le dieron, a él también le pareció cruel y deshonroso de su pueblo.

— Oh, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. — Exclamó aliviado. — Pero entonces… ¿A qué te dedicas? — Buscó con la mirada alrededor de la vivienda, en busca quizás de artesanías o algo que le diera una pista sobre su oficio.

— Bien, yo… — El joven fue invadido por un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, mientras sus ojos mostraban una silenciosa vergüenza. — En realidad, quizás tampoco soy mejor que mis demás hermanos ya que soy un cortabolsas… — Confesó apenado, al saber lo poco honorable de su oficio. — No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero… A todos les resulta obvia mi raza, y nadie está dispuesto a contratar o pedir el servicio de un extranjero.

— Oh… — Victor bajó la mirada, pues culpable se sentía de haberlo hecho decir tal cosa. — Pero al menos eres cortas bolsas y no cuellos, eso es mucho peor a mi parecer. — Agregó, con tono conciliador.

— Sí, es verdad… Pero no por eso deja de ser un trabajo desprovisto de honor. — Sonrió con tristeza, ya que tampoco se cegaría de la realidad.

Victor entonces volvió a recordar las palabras del gitano. Él jamás se había puesto a pensar a consciencia sobre la situación de los extranjeros, pero ahora comprendía que muchos de ellos, ante el rechazo de un trabajo digno y el dolor de un estomago hambriento, terminaban tomando oscuros caminos que los obligaban a despedirse de todo honor posible.

¿Qué mal le haría a su pueblo aceptar al español, italiano o alemán, en sus campos de cultivo o ganadería? Había infinidad de puestos que necesitaban mucha mano de obra, y más en esa época donde sólo hasta hace poco se habían librado de la terrible epidemia de la peste.

Aquella enfermedad había arrasado con la vida de gran parte de la población de varios países, y la industria comercial, agricultora y ganadera, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de manos para seguir funcionando. 

Entonces… ¿Por qué prevalecían sus prejuicios por sobre los trabajadores que sus negocios tanto necesitaban? 

Victor sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que, era la propia humanidad quien se saboteaba a sí misma para jamás encontrar ese preciado equilibrio de un pueblo unido que se fortalecía con el esfuerzo de todos por igual.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó el poeta, para dejar atrás aquel tema que había afectado al muchacho.

 — Tengo 19 años.

Tan sólo un año mayor que su ángel, y aún así…

— Eres muy joven… — Musitó, con gesto pensativo. Le parecía muy lamentable e injusto que un chico tan joven se viera obligado a sobrevivir de esa manera. — ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en Francia? No creo que en España estén peor las cosas que aquí. — Señaló algo confundido, ya que Francia aún seguía recuperándose, no sólo de los estragos de la peste, sino también de la destrucción que la longeva guerra contra Inglaterra había dejado tras de sí.

Al menos Francia había ganado, aunque el poeta no podía decir lo mismo por su parte.

— Francia e Inglaterra no fueron los únicos que se entretuvieron peleando entre ellos. En España también estalló una guerra civil… — Explicó Leo. — Quizás ahora no lo parezca, pero… Mi familia pertenecía a la alta burguesía que le era fiel a la corona, sólo que… Algunas lenguas se encargaron de sembrar intrigas y muchas familias fueron acusadas de traicionar a la corona, entre ellas, la mía. — El joven aún no terminaba de contar su relato, pero Victor no lo necesitaba para saber el terrible desenlace que este tendría. — Habíamos estado a punto de cruzar la frontera con Francia, pero nos interceptaron… Mis padres hicieron todo lo posible para lograr que yo huyera, aun si en su lugar tuvieron que entregarse para ser condenados a la horca…

El amargo relato del joven desafortunado llegó impetuoso al corazón del poeta para abrir viejas heridas que, aunque cicatrizadas, no dejaban de dolerle como la primera vez, al recordar esas espadas que con su cruel filo le habían marcado en el alma.

— Yo… Lo siento, no debí preguntar… — Susurró, apenado por haber hecho que el joven volviera a recordar cosas que, muy seguramente, también le dolían tanto como a él.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. — No obstante, Leo le restó importancia, con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro. — En realidad, no tengo ningún problema por relatar esa historia. Mi padre solía decir que las penas que se guardan no hacen más que enajenar el alma con el tiempo, y por tal, lo mejor es hacerles frente y no tener miedo en hablar de ellas. Sólo así es como se superan, no dejan de doler, pero… Aprendes a vivir con ellas sin dejar que estas te impidan seguir avanzando.

— Ese fue… Un buen consejo. — Concedió Victor.

“Aunque difícil de seguir…” Pensó para sus adentros, mientras sus labios esbozaban una triste sonrisa.

Después de aquella conversación, el poeta comenzó a llevar un ameno trato con Leo. Descubrió que, al igual que Pichit, el joven era bastante fácil de llevar, y lejos estaba de parecerse a los pillos de poca monta de aquel nido de ratas. Por tal, fue sencillo que se hicieran amigos, y aquello ayudó bastante en el proceso de enseñanza-aprendizaje entre ambos.

Victor había descubierto que en realidad no se le daba nada mal el tocar dicho instrumento. Lo cierto es que le gustaba bastante el hecho de primero tener que aprender partituras para después darle vida a estas. A él le habían llamado la atención desde el momento en que vio los curiosos pentagramas, y por tal, fácil fue el aprender a leerlos para después llevarlos a la práctica en la guitarra.

Y aunque al principio el poeta había tenido unos cuantos errores, Leo notó que el hombre en realidad era un hábil y dedicado estudiante que, cuando su interés estaba puesto en el objeto de su estudio, este no dudaba en absorber todo conocimiento que se le ofreciera para dominarlo.

Por dicha razón, fue cuestión de muy pocas clases para que el joven mentor le diera el visto bueno al filósofo quien, ya podía considerarse como todo un músico que dominaba el arte de la guitarra.

— ¿Crees que esto le guste a mi ángel? — Preguntó un ilusionado Victor, después de terminar de tocar una de las canciones que Leo le había enseñado.

— ¡Ten por seguro que sí! — Exclamó el joven sin dudar. — Pero… Creo que nos falta algo…

— ¿Algo? — Se preocupó al instante. — ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Qué es? — Preguntó ansioso, alarmado al pensar que había retrocedido en su aprendizaje.

— No, no me refiero a la guitarra. Creo que lo haces incluso mejor que yo. — Aceptó, sincero. — Me refiero a que quizás sería bueno que aprendieras unas cuantas gracias…

— ¿Gracias? — Repitió, confundido.

— Sí… Gracias… — Y de pronto Leo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de un desorientado Victor que no comprendía lo que este decía. — Dime… ¿Cuál es la parte más fuerte de tu cuerpo?

— ¿Disculpa?

El poeta no lo sabía en aquel entonces pero, aquella pregunta sería muy importante con el tiempo.

*************

Algunos días pasaron en el tiempo de nuestra historia, y es ahora cuando nos encontramos en el escenario de una elegante sala que decorada estaba con los más finos tapices y muebles que en esa época podían encontrarse en París y que reflejaban el acomodado estilo de vida que disfrutaban sus ocupantes.

Se trataba de la mansión donde vivía la viuda de Gondelaurier y su bello hijo doncel.

Aunque quizás, ese momento de su día a día no había sido el mejor para mostrarle al lector.

— Oh, hijo mío, no es por hacerte sentir mal, pero… Eso sonó aun más horroroso que los lamentos de un pecador ardiendo en el infierno. — Declaró madame Aloîse, al joven que tocaba el piano de la sala.

Al contrario de la grácil belleza que poseía el rostro y la estilizada figura del doncel, el joven no contaba con esa misma gracilidad si se trataba de tocar dicho instrumento.

No obstante, si debemos ser justos con el joven doncel, debemos decir que el espantoso sonido que sus dedos entonaban no era tan sólo más que una pequeña extensión de todos los sentimientos que se habían ido acumulando en su interior, como un inactivo volcán que en cualquier momento haría erupción.

Y eso no tardaría mucho si su madre seguía haciendo esos molestos comentarios.

— Pensé que tocar el piano sería una buena idea, pero veo que me equivoqué. — Declaró la mujer. — Tal vez sólo debes esforzarte más. ¿Así como se supone que le gustarás a tu prometido? — Aguijoneó, en un ingenuo intento por darle una motivación.

— Quizás es por eso mismo que sueno horrible. — Refutó el doncel, con el entrecejo fruncido y el fastidio contenido en su voz, casi al borde de hacer ebullición.

Tal vez eso es lo que Yuri necesitaba para hacerle entender a su madre lo mucho que detestaba la idea de estar prometido con ese narcisista capitán que no hacía más que evocar una dolorosa punzada en su pecho junto con un amargo sabor de boca.

— Oh, no de nuevo, Yuri. — Su madre tampoco era tan obtusa, y al menos, después de tantas veces, ya había aprendido a leer los cambios de humor de su hijo. — No quiero tener esa misma discusión contigo otra vez.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? — Enarcó una ceja, sarcástico. — Si lo digo es sólo porque tú sacas ese tema a relucir. — La acusó. — ¿Piensas que yo no estoy harto de todo esto? No importa lo que haga, bien o mal, siempre tienes que mencionar a ese presuntuoso capitán, como si no fuera suficiente condena el saber que tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. — Se quejó el joven doncel, permitiendo que tan sólo una parte de toda su frustración se expresara en su voz y gestos.

Eso era al menos una pequeña muestra de lo hastiado que ya se sentía por dicha situación.

— Ay, hijo… Estás más temperamental que de costumbre. — Negó la mujer con una mirada que desaprobaba la actitud de su vástago. Después de todo, él era un doncel de clase alta, y no era bien visto en la sociedad que mostrara tan abiertamente sus emociones, y menos… Si estas eran de enojo.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si me tienes enclaustrado en esta casa, sin otra cosa que hacer más que bordar o tocar ese maldito piano?! — Exclamó con claro fastidio en su rostro.

— Cuidado con tus palabras, jovencito. — Su madre le amonestó. — Esa no es la forma en que se expresa un decente doncel como tú.

Al fin y al cabo, la viuda de Gondelaurier no era tan despistada como para no notar los vestigios de la rebelde e impulsiva personalidad que su hijo poseía. Ella había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para borrar esos desagradables rasgos del doncel, pero, aunque había logrado que este los mantuviera controlados la mayor parte del tiempo, eran en momentos como ese cuando salían a la luz para mostrar la ferocidad que residía encarcelada en su interior. 

— Oh, sí tu padre aún siguiera vivo seguro sabría qué hacer con esa personalidad tuya. — Aseguró la mujer. — Pero no es tu culpa, hijo mío. Dios te bendijo con el don de la belleza pero al mismo tiempo te condenó al despojarte de la importante guía de una figura paternal. Aunque puedo entenderlo, el Señor es justo, y por eso no podía colmar de virtudes a un solo ser. — Concedió, como si ella misma hubiera llegado a pelearse con Dios para después reconciliarse al instante con este.

— Quizás lo único que necesito es que me dejes salir a las calles. — Yuri se quejó, sin darle importancia alguna a los desvaríos de su dramática madre.

— No puedo permitir eso tan fácilmente, jovencito. Después de aquello que nos contó tu prometido, no me atrevo a dejar que tú te arriesgues a correr el mismo peligro. Si intentaron secuestrar a un doncel, aun siendo gitano, ahora imagina a alguien como tú; un virtuoso y hermoso doncel de clase alta. — Negó con la cabeza. — Eso suena a mucho peligro para mí, lo mejor es que te mantengas seguro en la protección de nuestro hogar.

— Pero madre, yo no puedo…

— Además… — Madame Aloîse lo acotó, antes de que siguiera con sus argumentos. — No sabes lo inseguras que son las calles de nuestro París ¡Ay si tú supieras! Pero no te preocupes, mi bello hijo. Tampoco soy una cruel madre, comprendo que eres joven y necesitas presumir tu belleza a los demás, así que he encontrado una buena solución con la que ambos estaremos conformes…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó, confundido.

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera continuar, se escuchó como llamaron a la puerta, misma que atendió el mayordomo de la mansión para hablar con el nuevo visitante.

— ¡Oh, ya está aquí! — Su madre se levantó emocionada, mientras caminaba con ese mismo afán hasta la puerta.

El joven Yuri se había sentido intrigado por la actitud de su madre, pero no hasta el punto de levantarse para ver que era aquello, por lo que se mantuvo sentado en el banquillo frente al piano, a la espera de que la mujer regresara.

Y esta no tardó mucho en hacerlo, sin embargo… No venía sola.

— Yuri, quiero que conozcas a este muchacho, su nombre es… — Fueron segundos en los que la mujer quiso recordar, pero aquel nombre era tan extraño que tuvo que darse por vencida. — ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? — Se dirigió a su acompañante.

— Otabek Altin. — Habló por primera vez, mostrando la grave voz con que se presentaba en inmutable tono.

El interés y curiosidad del doncel se encendió en cuanto escuchó la profunda voz del hombre, por lo que sin decir nada, se levantó de aquel banquillo y caminó hasta quedar frente al nuevo visitante que… No se parecía en nada a algo que él hubiese visto antes.

Aquel hombre portaba un jubón de negro cuero que se ceñía como una segunda piel en un fornido cuerpo que, seguro había sido construido a base del esfuerzo y dolor de extenuantes tareas que requerían tan sólo de la fuerza. Incluso el pantalón que portaba era de una negra tela que se adaptaba a la forma y movimiento de sus trabajadas piernas.

Todo aquel conjunto evocaba una sola sensación a quien lo observara: Peligro.

Pero quizás el impacto más grande que el hombre causaba, no era debido a su vestimenta, sino por la expresión de su rostro; duro y estoico, como una firme roca que jamás podría romperse ante nada… Ni siquiera por el filo de una espada.

Tal vez Yuri estaba actuando de forma incorrecta al observar tan abiertamente al otro hombre, o al menos eso le decía la severa mirada con que su madre lo fulminaba en silencio, no obstante, el doncel no estaba preocupado por ello, él sólo quería seguir contemplando el interesante enigma que ante él se presentaba; como una nueva luz que podría iluminar las tinieblas de su hastío.

— Ejem… — Su madre interrumpió su escrutinio ante el sonido que hizo para llamar la atención. — ¿Te preguntarás qué hace este joven aquí? Pues verás, yo no decía ninguna mentira cuando dije que tú no sabías nada de los peligros que rondan por las calles, ya que hace poco tuve la desagradable suerte de ser interceptada por un espantoso ladrón. ¡Oh, hijo, no te imaginas el pavor que me recorrió! Aquel hombre tan poco honorable quería quitarme mis joyas, y podrás imaginar el terror que la sola idea de ser tocada por sus sucias manos me provocaba. — La mujer relataba con trémula voz, a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar. — Sin embargo, antes de que esa desgracia sucediera, llegó este joven, y en cuestión de segundos tuvo a ese malnacido desmayado en el suelo.

Yuri ahora observó al hombre con una diferente luz, una que lo mostraba, no sólo como una persona que parecía peligrosa, sino que también… Lo era.

Y aquello, en vez de asustarle o provocarle recelo, no hizo más que avivar su interés, hasta el punto de ser invadido por una emoción que emergía desde las profundidades de su ser.

Al parecer, ese maldito capitán no había asesinado por completo su capacidad para entusiasmarse.

— Es por tal razón que, como un acto de gratitud, y como una solución a tu problema, he decidido que de ahora en adelante este muchacho será tu guardia personal, quien te protegerá de todo peligro que pueda asediarte cuando salgas a las calles.

Aunque aquello por una parte le había emocionado, ya que significaba que por fin podría salir de su hogar, existía cierta implicación que llegó a molestar al orgulloso doncel.

— Espera, madre, yo no necesito que nadie me proteja. Sé perfectamente cómo cuidarme solo, sin que nadie más vea por mí. — Yuri se quejó.

No obstante, el doncel debía ser sincero consigo mismo; sabía poco o nada sobre defensa personal. Él era hábil en tareas referentes a la aristocracia, pero jamás se le había instruido para defenderse así mismo.

Aun así, algo le decía al joven que si en algún momento se encontraba en problemas, bien podría hacer uso de sus piernas para patear a su enemigo. O quizás sólo se debía a que existía cierta persona a la que Yuri tanto deseaba patear con todas sus fuerzas.

Y como si de una evocación mágica se tratara, el mayordomo anunció la llegada de la razón de sus tormentos.

A la sala llegó un hombre que, presuntuoso portaba su brillante e imponente armadura, la cual hacía conocedor a todo aquel que lo viera del estatus tan honorable que todo caballero no dudaba en hacer alarde con orgullo.

— ¡Oh, capitán Leroy! No sabe lo agradable que es su visita. — Madame Aloîse no dudó en caminar hacia el capitán para recibirlo con una gran y radiante sonrisa. — Precisamente hablábamos de ti hace poco. Has tenido muy abandonado a tu prometido. Mi Yuri te ha extrañado tanto que, no ha estado del mejor humor últimamente. ¿Verdad, hijo mío?

El afilado desdén que se reflejó en su verde mirada fue más que suficiente para contestar a la pregunta de su madre. Era obvio que el joven doncel repudiaba en demasía la presencia de su prometido, todos podían verlo, menos su obstinada madre.

Incluso Otabek había notado el curioso cambio en los ojos del doncel. La bella luz que había iluminado su mirada había sido aniquilada al instante en que esta se fijó en aquel hombre que había entrado en la habitación.

Cualquiera que observara las reacciones del joven doncel hubiera creído que apatía y desagrado era lo único que este sentía hacia su prometido, pero Otabek había puesto el cuidado suficiente como para descubrir que, detrás de todo ello, estaba oculta una emoción totalmente distinta, la cual, era la verdadera razón que había extinguido la luz que habitaba en su mirar.

— He estado algo ocupado en las guardias del rey, madame. Es por ello que no he podido pasar el tiempo que yo tanto quisiera al lado de mi bello prometido. — Expresó falsamente.

Y de nuevo fue tan sólo la madre del doncel quien no quiso darse cuenta que el interés del capitán hacia su hijo estaba más que muerto y enterrado.

Al fin y al cabo, Jean había regresado tan sólo para mantener las apariencias con su familia política. Aunque a él ya sólo le provocaba hastío y desagrado aquel enlace, sabía bien que el honor de su familia se jugaba en la realización de aquel matrimonio. Si él llegaba a molestar a la madre de su prometido, seguro era que esta no dudaría en romper el compromiso, lo que sería toda una deshonra para su propia familia. Es por eso que el cínico hombre agradecía que su futura suegra fuese tan obtusa como para no notar lo obvio.

— Pero… — Aunque el capitán tampoco era muy listo que digamos, ya que hasta mucho después se había percatado en la presencia del otro joven, quien se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento. — ¿Quién es este hombre? — Frunció el ceño, para nada contento con el hecho de que estuviera otro hombre en la habitación.

Podía ser que a Jean ya no le importara su prometido, pero no por eso dejaría que otros se le acercaran para hacerlo caer en la tentación de faltarle el respeto. Su orgullo varonil era grande, y ni hablar de los brutos impulsos que una vida militar le habían inculcado con el tiempo.

— Oh, este muchacho es Otabek Altin, y desde este momento será el guardián de Yuri. — Lo presentó la ingenua mujer, quien no había notado la molestia del oficial. — Después de lo que contaste comprendí que la calle es un lugar muy inseguro para un doncel tan hermoso como mi hijo. Fue por eso que le negué sus paseos por la ciudad. Pero hace poco este hombre me salvó de un terrible peligro y decidí que lo mejor era contratarlo para que cuidara a mi pequeño tesoro. — Explicó la mujer, emocionada de nuevo por contar aquella historia. — Pero suficiente de eso… Iré a ver a las cocineras para que preparen algunos aperitivos para nosotros.

Y dicho esto, la mujer abandonó la sala, hecho que después esta agradecería por lo que estaba a punto de suceder en aquel lugar.

— Un guardián ¿Eh? — El capitán comenzó a evaluar con la mirada a Otabek. — ¿Y tu arma? — Le preguntó con brusco tono al otro hombre.

— Usted es un soldado ¿No? — Contestó Otabek, inmutable ante la arrogante postura del oficial que buscaba amedrentarlo. — Debería ser el primero en saber que el preboste prohíbe toda portación de armas en aquellos que no sean parte del ejército.

Y la respuesta seria e impasible que Jean obtuvo de aquel hombre, no hizo más que enardecer el fuego que ardía en su interior, al enfrentarse a la primera persona que no retrocedía temeroso ante su imponente porte.

— En primer lugar, soy capitán, el capitán de los arqueros del rey, para ser más exacto, no un simple soldado. — Aclaró, ofendido por el error de Otabek. — Y en segundo lugar… ¿Cómo pretendes fungir entonces como el protector de mi prometido si ni siquiera portas ningún arma? — Cuestionó, haciendo mofa abierta de las carencias que, a su parecer, ningún hombre debería tener.

— No necesito de una. — Respondió, desprovisto de toda duda y atisbo alguno que mostrara molestia o turbación por la burla del capitán. — Pero tú tienes una ¿No?

— Por supuesto, soy un caballero después de todo. Tengo mi propia espada. — Palmeó con obvio orgullo el cinturón que portaba su enfundada espada.

Después de todo, según Jean, una espada era símbolo de hombría, y él, era uno de los pocos que contaba con ella. 

— Entonces creo que tú si la necesitas… — Otabek señaló sincero, con su comentario desprovisto de toda malicia.

No obstante, Jean había notada la sagaz implicación que tenía aquel comentario, el cual, ponía en duda su propia hombría, lo que se traducía entonces en una ofensa hacia su honor.

Lo peor de todo, es que su prometido también había notado lo mismo, ya que una pequeña risa se había escapado de sus labios, complacido ante la idea de disfrutar como alguien más se atrevía en decirle sus verdades al vanidoso capitán.

— Tú, malnacido… — Jean, al haber comprendido que Otabek lo había dejado en ridículo frente a su prometido, no hizo más que dejar salir el lado más bruto de su personalidad, el cual, no contaba con ninguna gallardía. — ¿Crees que puedes hacer mofa de mi persona sin ninguna consecuencia? — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el capitán había desenfundado su espada y ahora la dirigía amenazante hacia su enemigo. — ¡Has ofendido mi honor, y como tal, exijo que pagues por tu ultraje!    

— ¿Con la espada o sin ella? — El hombre no se inmutó ni un poco, ni siquiera al tener la amenaza de aquel afilado objeto a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. — No tengo ningún problema con lo qué decidas. Pero creo que preferirías a tu preciada amiga. — Señaló, perspicaz.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Tienes el cinismo de insinuar que puede ganar tú solo contra mi espada?! — Bramó, encolerizado por la desfachatez del otro.

— No lo insinúo, lo aseguro. — Contestó, estoico e inmutable ante la expresión iracunda del oficial.

— ¡Suficiente de esto! Te reto a un…

— ¡Ya basta!

La imponente voz del joven doncel hizo que Jean se quedara congelado en su lugar. Pues Yuri no sólo había tenido el arrebato de subir la voz, sino que también había sido lo bastante audaz como para colocarse entre Otabek y el filo de su espada.

El pobre capitán estaba tan pasmado por aquella acción que, antes de que pudiera bajar su espada, fue atrapado por madame Aloîse, quien al regresar se había encontrado con la espantosa imagen de su preciado hijo frente al filo de una espada.

No hay necesidad de decirle al lector que, el chillante grito aterrorizado de la mujer había sido más que suficiente para abrumar a todos los presentes, y sobre todo, al oficial que al instante volvió a enfundar su espada.

— ¡Oh, muchacho! ¡Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas! — Exigió la viuda de Gondelaurier, quien iracunda se llevó a Jean prácticamente a rastras, para que ambos tuvieran una seria y desagradable platica.

La sala entonces se sumió en un total silencio después de que ambos personajes se fueron, hasta que cierto doncel no pudo contenerse más, y se volteó para hacerle frente a su acompañante.

Otabek sinceramente esperaba un regaño de parte del joven de rubios cabellos, por eso, fue genuinamente sorprendido por lo que obtuvo en cambio.

— Eso que hiciste… ¡Fue increíble! — Exclamó totalmente emocionado, mientras la luz de sus ojos había renacido para iluminar su apagado mirar.

Fue entonces cuando Otabek se deshizo por segundos de su estoico semblante, al parpadear un par de veces, algo aturdido por el frenesí que expresaba el doncel ante él.  

— Entonces… Tengo el trabajo ¿Sí o no? — Le preguntó, ya que Yuri se había mostrado reticente al respecto.  

— Después de lo que hiciste… Ten por seguro que te quiero cerca de mí. — Musitó el doncel, quien se encontraba tan feliz por las circunstancias que, incluso había dejado que una deslumbrante y honesta sonrisa surcara sus labios.

Y aunque Otabek aún se encontraba algo extrañado por la reacción inesperada del doncel, este no pudo evitar el esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras agradecía en silencio por aquel brillo que había regresado para instalarse en los ojos de su único dueño. 

Ojala dicha luz jamás volviera abandonarle. El doncel se miraba mucho más hermoso cuando esta engalanaba su mirar, no obstante… Otabek sabía que muy posiblemente aquella luz volvería a ser aniquilada cuando sus ojos se posaran en el verdugo de sus alegrías.

De pronto, el hombre se encontró deseando el encontrar la forma para impedir que aquello sucediera. No sabía cómo, pero… Él se encargaría no sólo de proteger al doncel, sino también… A la luz que moraba en su mirar.

*************

Al mismo tiempo que esta escena ocurría, otra muy distinta se desarrollaba afuera de la casa de los Gondelaurier, en la plaza del Parvis, esa que anteriormente le habíamos descrito al lector, y que precisamente le abría el paso a la catedral de Notre Dame, imponente y soberbia construcción que guardaba consigo el porte religioso de todos los fieles de París.

— Quizás deberíamos de haber esperado un poco más… — Repitió por enésima vez un gitano que, poco convencido se encontraba con la idea de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

— Ángel mío, tú sigues diciendo lo mismo, pero yo de igual forma sigo pensando que no hay razón alguna para esperar. — Dijo un poeta que caminaba alegre a su lado, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de todo, Leo le había dicho a Yuri que no había nada más que pudiera enseñarle a su esposo. Según este, el filósofo se había vuelto muy bueno con la guitarra, pero el doncel debía decir que tenía sus dudas al respecto. Más no malinterpreten esta opinión del gitano, ya que la mayor parte de sus dudas se debía a la firme negativa que obtuvo del poeta cuando le pidió que le demostrara lo que ahora sabía.

Según el autor, él quería tener su “debut” ante su ángel en una ocasión especial, y Victor, creía que no había mejor escenario que el de una plaza al momento en que también Yuri volvería a bailar después de tanto tiempo de abandono en las calles.

— Pensé que estabas emocionado por volver a bailar. En realidad, no sé por qué te ausentaste por tanto tiempo…

— No podía dejarte solo, ya que seguro que a mi regreso sólo encontraría tu cadáver, muerto de aburrimiento. — Se excusó el gitano, y aunque su voz tenía cierto dejo de queja, eso no era más que para disfrazar la pena que dicha confesión le provocaba.

Después de todo, si Yuri no había vuelto a las plazas durante todo ese tiempo, se debía a que no quería dejar solo al poeta sin nada que hacer ni con quien hablar. El tedio era uno de los más grandes males de la historia, y el gitano no se creía capaz de condenar a su esposo a algo parecido, más siendo él un personaje lo bastante enérgico para su propio bien.

Además, el doncel debía aceptar que, a pesar de no haber complacido su alma con la satisfacción que le daba bailar, él poco o nada se sintió afectado por aquello. Difícil fue resentir dicha ausencia si llenaba los huecos de su corazón con las amenas e interesantes pláticas que tenía con el poeta. Al parecer, Victor había aprendido no sólo a escuchar, sino también a participar en una conversación sin darle cuerda suelta a su lengua hasta el punto de fastidiar a los demás. 

Lo que Yuri no sabía, era que aquello era un sacrificio que el poeta sólo estaba dispuesto a hacer con él. Aunque no le resultaba tan difícil tampoco, cuando se encontraba, igual o más interesado, en escuchar lo que su ángel tenía por respuesta.

Se habían compenetrado bien en aquel aspecto, y eso había hecho que sus interacciones fuesen más amenas y gratas para ambos, así que el gitano no había sentido ni un poco la necesidad de dejar solo al poeta para ir a bailar por las plazas.

Pero sus reservas de alimento se estaban acabando, y ni hablar del dinero que él debía seguir ganando, así que, eso, aunado con las insistentes peticiones del poeta por retomar sus recorridos por las plazas, esta vez, en su compañía, habían logrado que al final Yuri diera el brazo a torcer y decidiera que ya era momento de salir de esa agradable rutina a la que había llegado a acostumbrarse.

— Oh, no hubiera sido tan malo. Quizás me hubiera entretenido tratando de recordar lo que decían las faltantes hojas de mis libros, claro, me hubiera enojado bastante en el proceso, pero… Algo bueno hubiera sacado de eso. — Comentó Victor. — Pero sé sincero conmigo, ángel mío… Dudas de mi capacidad para tocar la guitarra ¿No es así? — Preguntó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Lejos de molestarse o sentirse deprimido por la falta de confianza, los ojos del poeta incluso brillaban divertidos, ante el temor injustificado de su esposo doncel.

— No, yo…

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse. — Interrumpió Victor. — No me gusta hacer alarde de mi mismo, pero debo decir que me he vuelto muy bueno, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Ambos habían llegado al centro de la plaza, donde había el mayor efluvio de personas que pasaban de aquí por allá en el lugar. Yuri ya había colocado su alfombra persa y Vicchan descansaba a un lado de ellos.

Victor tomó asiento en la silla que traía consigo y  preparó la guitarra para comenzar a tocarla.

Y aquellos segundos antes de escucharlo, fueron los más angustiantes para el gitano, pues no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras. No quería ni imaginarse el efecto tan negativo que esto traería al poeta si descubría su falta de talento delante de un gran público, algo muy parecido a lo que le sucedió en la presentación de su misterio, y que seguro no quería volver a repetir.

No obstante, la sorpresa de Yuri fue grande cuando a sus oídos llegaron los primeros acordes de la guitarra, agiles y alegres, como una melodía que grácil resonaba por los diestros dedos que con fluidez y facilidad la evocaban.

Aquel sonido tan vivaz no tardó en captar la atención de todos los transeúntes, quienes atraídos por la curiosidad de una música extranjera comenzaron a acercarse hasta formar un círculo alrededor de ambos.

Yuri observó con emoción todo el animado panorama, y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Victor, quien, sintiendo la mirada sobre él, desvió sus ojos para encontrarse con la maravillosa contemplación de una deslumbrante sonrisa que enaltecía la belleza de una criatura celestial.

El poeta no pudo evitar corresponder aquella sonrisa, con una igual de radiante como esa, y Yuri, en lugar de sentirse abochornado ante la visión del apuesto rostro de su marido, sintió como aquel gesto enardeció la emoción que lo inundaba, hasta el punto que sus olvidados deseos por danzar volvieron a renacer de las cenizas ante el apasionado llamado de la música.

Yuri entonces comenzó a danzar frente a los espectadores que extasiados contemplaban como una grácil criatura se movía impulsado por la alegría de los acordes de una guitarra flamenca, a la que pronto se le unió el tintineo de una pandereta, formando entonces una bella melodía que, junto a la visión de un precioso ángel danzando ágil y etéreo en el aire, daban la impresión de un sublime espectáculo que no estaba destinado para el disfrute de un simple mortal.

El corazón de los parisinos en la plaza se llenó de jovialidad y dicha al maravillarse una vez más con la hermosa danza del gitano que tanto extrañaban, pero… Ellos no eran los únicos que se habían percatado de esa luz que había regresado para iluminar sus tinieblas.

Existía cierta torre en la catedral de Notre Dame, esa pequeña habitación que ya habíamos mencionado antes, y que seguro el lector sabe a cual nos referimos.

Era ese privado refugio que guardaba al corrompido espíritu de un hombre que consumido se encontraba ante la ausencia del objeto que evocaba a su dulce tormento.   

No obstante, aquel espíritu se había avocado enteramente a la fiel tarea de labrar su camino para volver a purificarse, por lo que ahora el hombre se encontraba arrodillado frente a su altar, abstraído en la paz interna que lo llenaba cuando se sumía en la santidad de la oración.

Se trataba del archidiácono de Josas, Claude Frollo, quien había comenzado a creer que poco a poco la sombra de aquel demonio se iba desvaneciendo para dejar que la luz de lo celestial volviera a iluminar las tinieblas de su trastornado corazón.

Sin embargo, entre la profunda fe que suscitaban los devotos rezos, lo escuchó… Era el molesto sonido de una guitarra que llegaba a entorpecer el perfecto hilo de sus oraciones.

Claude se encontró entonces maldiciendo a la condenada melodía que había llegado a interrumpir sus sagrados oficios. No sería la primera vez que el escándalo de la plaza lo molestara, por lo que su turbación poco duró, listo para volver a sumirse en sus rezos.

Pero, antes de que el clérigo pudiera retomar sus devotas oraciones, un sonido distinto se unió al de aquella guitarra. De pronto, Claude comenzó a sentir como su ser entero comenzaba a estremecerse ante las emociones que vehementes llegaron para golpear la paz de su espíritu.

Era ese arpegio, ese maldito y hermoso arpegio que lo había seducido hasta hacerlo caer en una espiral de interminables desgracias; era el inconfundible sonido de una pandereta.

El archidiácono no supo cómo, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se encontraba de pie, alejándose de su única salvación en aquel altar, para correr con apremio al encuentro con su dulce perdición.

Tenía que constatar que aquel arpegio era uno entonado por el demonio que tanto había anhelado el volver a ver. No obstante, antes de que Claude pudiera asomarse por su ventana, fue abrumado por el estridente sonido de sin fin de campanas que comenzaron a resonar por la catedral, con un ímpetu tal que, el hombre tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo, con sus manos sobre sus oídos, en un primer instinto por protegerlos del ensordecedor estrepito aquel.

¿Era Quasimodo quien tocaba las campanas? No podía ser otro más que él, pero entonces… ¿Por qué había regresado a tocarlas después de tantos días sin hacerlo? Y lo más importante… ¿Acaso la deforme criatura se había vuelto loca como para hacer tocar todas las campanas a la vez?

Era seguro que el archidiácono no había sido el único afectado por el ataque de demencia de su protegido. Ya que incluso comenzaron a tocar la puerta bajo llave de su torre.  

— Su eminencia… ¡Quasimodo se volvió loco! — Era la voz de uno de los curas de la catedral, el cual, había sido obligado para ir a buscar al único capaz de hacerle frente a la deforme criatura; el archidiácono.

Claude entonces se debatió, entre mandar todo al demonio y terminar de asomarse por la ventana o ir a ver que le sucedía a su hijo adoptivo, pero al final, el estrepitoso sonido de las campanas, agudas y graves, habían sido más que suficientes para hacerlo decidir.

El clérigo entonces quitó la llave de su puerta, y al instante la cerró detrás de sí, para no dejar ver al otro cura los secretos que su torre guardaba. 

Le ofreció una dura mirada a su acompañante, y eso fue más que suficiente para que este saliera de su vista lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, nadie dentro de esa catedral quería enfrentarse al temible y austero archidiácono de Josas.

Claude emprendió su camino hacia el campanario. Muy posiblemente Quasimodo había dejado de tocar las campanas, pues el sonido había ido disminuyendo, como un débil eco que seguía resonando por el lugar.

Había llegado por fin a dicho lugar donde su protegido se encontraba. Tenía la intención de llamar la atención del jorobado para darle un severo regaño por lo que había hecho, pero en cuanto lo encontró, el clérigo se quedó pasmado, ante la visión que ante él se presentaba.

Era Quasimodo, quien inmóvil estaba en las fachadas de la catedral, contemplando con sumo interés lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo en la plaza del Parvis. La deforme criatura había estado tan abstraída en su tarea de observar aquel lugar que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del archidiácono.

Pero, lo que más había llamado la atención de Claude, era la extraña e inusual expresión que se asomaba en su único ojo; una ternura tan dulce que había tenido el poder necesario como para alejar la ferocidad que siempre moraba en mirar.

— ¿Qué será aquello que tanto mira? — Susurró para sí, confundido por las suaves emociones que envolvían al jorobado, y quien incluso, portaba en su gran mano un sucio y pequeño paño, el cual, parecía sostener con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de un precioso tesoro y no un sucio pedazo de tela.

Claude no quiso detenerse mucho en pensar sobre la razón de las extrañas acciones de Quasimodo. El jorobado había llegado a un punto en el que ni siquiera el clérigo podía llegar a comprenderlo, por lo que el cura le restó toda importancia.

Él aún tenía algo que debía constatar…

*************

Regresamos a donde el gitano y el poeta se encontraban, allí abajo en la plaza del Parvis, justo cuando su presentación había terminado.

Victor se encontraba paseándose alrededor del círculo que los había contemplado, para recoger en una pequeña canasta todas las monedas que los parisinos no dudaban en darles en pago por el bello espectáculo que habían presenciado. 

— Es el turno de Vicchan. — Musitó Yuri, instando a su cabrita para levantarse.

— Oh no, ángel mío, es mi turno. — Aclaró Victor, mientras hacía que Vicchan volviera a acostarse.

— Yo no estoy seguro de eso… — Confesó el doncel, mirando con duda al poeta. — La última vez no salió tan bien… — Recordó Yuri con algo de miedo.

Después de todo, si bien el poeta no había estado dispuesto a demostrarle lo bien que tocaba la guitarra, si que le había mostrado las “gracias” que Leo le había enseñado.

Pero esa primera demostración que Yuri obtuvo, no fue algo que le inspirara bastante confianza para creer que Victor podría manejarlo sin problema.

— ¿Tan poco dudas de mis habilidades? — Fingió ofenderse. — Eso que sucedió fue sólo un pequeño inconveniente, a cualquiera le sucede. Ya verás que no se repite, pero para eso tú me ayudarás. — Declaró.

— ¿Yo? — Repitió, y ahora sí que le daba miedo el papel que el poeta quería que jugara.

— No es para que pongas esa cara de espanto tampoco. — Se rió al verlo. — Sólo quiero que vayas a buscar lo que necesito, al fin y al cabo… Creo que fue porque yo lo hice, que todo no salió tan bien como hubiera querido.

Yuri había estado a punto de quejarse, pero Victor fue mucho más rápido al continuar.

— ¿O quieres que yo lo busque? Creo que no será difícil, veo muchas mujeres por aquí… — Volteó alrededor, observando a sus objetivos. — Pero no sé si vaya a ser de tu agrado la forma en que yo lo obtengo… — Concluyó, sugerente.

Y sus últimas palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado, ya que, aunque en el rostro del doncel se había formado esa mueca suya que expresaba desagrado, Yuri al fin y al cabo se dio la vuelta para emprender la búsqueda.

— ¡Y por favor, elige a uno dócil si puedes! — Gritó lo suficiente para que el gitano lo escuchara.

*************

Claude Frollo había salido por las puertas de la catedral, y sin pensarlo se dirigió justo hacia donde se conglomeraban todo aquel efluvio de gente.

Curioso era que para ese entonces ya no se escuchara sonido alguno, ni de una guitarra, ni del pandero. Pero las personas seguían atiborradas en ese sitio, lanzando de vez en cuando sonidos de exclamación y asombro, por lo que algo debía de estar sucediendo en el centro del círculo.

Fue así como el clérigo hizo su camino entre el gran gentío y llegó hasta al frente para observar aquello que tenía tan capturada la atención de todos.

Y sí que tenían razón para sentirse así de absortos en lo que veían, ya que ante ellos se paseaba un hombre, con los codos pegados en las caderas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su cara congestionada por el esfuerzo que hacía al mantener su cuello estirado, pues entre sus dientes llevaba una silla, la cual, tenía atado a un pobre gato que, asustado, no dejaba de erizarse y maullar en busca de alguien que lo bajara de esa pirámide.  

Aquel sujeto sí que debía tener mucha práctica en hacer tal gracia, y Claude, algo curioso, aprovechó para conocer su rostro cuando este pasó a un lado suyo, pero al hacerlo… Se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa.

— ¡Por la virgen! — Exclamó, horrorizado. — ¡Pero si es maese Nikiforov!

Ante el impacto de la rígida e imponente voz que Victor conocía muy bien, el pobre diablo se sobresaltó, y con ello, perdió todo el equilibrio hasta hacer que dicha pirámide cayera sobre él; la silla que le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, y el gato que asustado fue a dar justo a su rostro para regalarle unos cuantos de sus aruñones.

— ¡Te dije que te volvería a pasar, pero nunca me haces caso!

Yuri, quien ajeno había sido de todo esto, ya que se encontraba mucho más ocupado observando preocupado al poeta, fue al instante a donde este se encontraba para colmarlo de interminables regaños; como una madre que sermonea a su hijo rebelde.

— ¿Te aruñó? — Preguntó preocupado el doncel, quien sin pensarlo tocó el rostro del poeta para buscar alguna posible herida, pero no fue hasta que Yuri quiso inútilmente voltear su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta que frente a ellos se encontraba la razón por la cual Victor no podía ni siquiera desviar la mirada.

Era el severo rostro de la austera figura del archidiácono, quien había quitado su vista del poeta, tan sólo para dirigirse justo ahora en el pobre gitano, quien, abrumado por la intensidad de aquella mirada tan dura con que el clérigo lo fulminaba, no pudo más que dar un paso hacia atrás e instintivamente colocarse tras la espalda del poeta.

Al ser el gitano oculto de su vista, el filósofo volvió a ser el objeto de la penetrante y rígida mirada del archidiácono, cosa que hizo que Victor comenzara a estremecerse, ya que sólo una vez le había mirado de esa forma tan terrible, y eso era algo que ni él quería volver a recordar.

— Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, muchacho. — Declaró el sacerdote, con un firme y serio tono que no hacía más que doblegar a los demás hasta que obedecieran sus órdenes. 

Después de aquello, Claude se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los portales de la catedral, a la espera de que el poeta se le uniera.

— ¡Oh, por los clavos de Cristo! ¡Me ha visto! — Exclamó Victor, al darse la vuelta y dejar salir todo la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido capturado haciendo “gracias” para nada dignas de su letrado estado.

— No puede ser tan malo como haber sido aruñado dos veces por un gato. — Declaró el gitano, en su intento por aligerar las emociones que devoraban a su esposo. — ¿Estás seguro que debes ir hacia allá? — Preguntó, incapaz de tener el valor de dirigir su vista hacia donde el sacerdote esperaba a Victor.

— Oh, tengo qué. Le debo unas cuantas explicaciones a mi maestro después de haberle mostrado un espectáculo como aquel. — Se lamentó.

— ¿Estarás bien? — Inquirió, genuinamente preocupado por su esposo. 

Después de todo, Yuri tampoco olvidaría el peso tan terrible con el que había caído aquella mirada sobre él. Fueron escasos pero angustiantes segundos, en los que el doncel creía que esos ojos tenían la fuerza suficiente para asfixiarlo.

Si así se sintió él, no quería ni pensar lo que le sucedería al poeta al tratar directamente con dicho personaje.

— Oh, mi ángel, tampoco tienes de qué preocuparte. — Sus ojos de pronto se despojaron de toda pena, para volverse suaves y dulces al mirar al doncel. — Sé que dom Claude Frollo da miedo a cualquiera, pero no es mala persona. No me pasará absolutamente nada.

— Pero, yo no…

— Regresa a casa. — Victor tomó las manos del gitano entre las suyas, para captar toda su atención. — Y espera a mi regreso, ángel mío. — Y dicho esto, depositó un suave beso en las delicadas manos del doncel, cosa que tuvo el efecto inmediato de un intenso sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

No fue hasta ese momento que Yuri volvió a sentir el inclemente peso que tanto le había sofocado antes, por lo que, sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su vista hacia los portales de la catedral, con la terrible revelación del clérigo que los observaba a lo lejos con unos ojos que, desde esa distancia, podían notarse las chipas que emanaban de sí.

— C-Creo que sí, mejor me iré. — Tartamudeó un poco, algo turbado por aquella visión, y pronto, llamó a Vicchan para emprender su camino de regreso hacia su hogar.

Yuri sólo esperaba que nada malo le sucediera al poeta…

Después de ver como el doncel desaparecía en una de las calles, Victor lanzó un profundo suspiro al aire y dio la media vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que allí le esperaba.

Pero no podría ser tan malo… No es como si estuviera caminando rumbo al patíbulo, ¿Verdad?

Cuando el poeta llegó hacia los portales, no fue más que recibido por una silenciosa y fija mirada con la que el clérigo pretendía analizarlo. Aquellos ojos de su maestro ya no contaban con esa fatal intensidad que tanto había abrumado al poeta, era más bien, una mirada seria y tranquila, desprovista de burla, ironía o enojo.

Y no obstante, no era necesario que el sacerdote lo acusara con la mirada, para que Victor se sintiera genuinamente avergonzado por haber sido visto haciendo tales malabares por una severa persona que contaba con la sabiduría que los disciplinados estudios le habían construido con el tiempo.

Aquel silencio atormentaba al filósofo, quien no se atrevía a ser el primero en hablar, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que escuchó como su maestro dejaba salir un profundo suspiro con el que después rompió el silencio.

— Maese Nikiforov, será mejor que me expliques a detalle todas las inquietudes que has hecho sembrar en mi cabeza. Quizás puedes empezar al decirme la razón por la cual no te he visto por todo este tiempo, y ahora vienes y te apareces en las plazas con… — Claude señaló con su mano la ropa que el poeta portaba, buscando con dificultad como describir sus fachas. — Con esa vestimenta de bufón que, al parecer, ahora va lo bastante acorde con esos indignos malabares que haces. 

— ¡Oh, micer, usted no sabe de todas las desgracias que me han ocurrido desde ese condenado día de reyes! — Comenzó Victor, con un lamentable tono. — ¿Cree usted que orgulloso me siento al portal tal indumentaria que ofende el estado letrado que usted tan pacientemente me ayudó a conseguir? Sé bien que no es correcto, y en verdad suelo darle unas cuantas horas al día para lamentarme sobre ello, pero… ¿Qué es lo que un pobre hombre puede hacer frente al infortunio de su vida? Mi jubón me abandonó en el peor de los momentos, cuando el frío arrasa en su punto más álgido a aquellos desprovistos de la protección que un buen pedazo de tela puede ofrecer… Y aún si no estuviéramos en el frío mes de enero, la humanidad no ha avanzado lo suficiente como para permitirle a uno el andar desnudo como el antiguo **Diógenes** pretendía. Así que, espero usted pueda comprender el grado tan alto de desesperación que atormenta a un hombre hasta el punto de terminar usando una casaca tan estrafalaria como esta.

— O quizás era lo que el Señor quería para ti. ¡Mira qué hacer ese vulgar espectáculo frente al populacho!

— En eso sí que estoy de acuerdo con usted, maestro. — Concedió. — Mire que sé muy bien que no hay nada más sublime que pasar las horas sumido en el complicado arte de comprender la naturaleza humana por medio de la filosofía y la poesía. Andar llevando sillas con gatos atados sería entonces como una grave ofensa al digno oficio al que mi alma tan entregada está, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Dios padre es bondadoso, pero creo que se le ha olvidado el complicado problema que representa el tener que comer todos los días. Y ni los más bellos versos alejandrinos dan las monedas suficientes para comprar una triste hogaza de pan duro, verá entonces la desgracia que aunada está al bello oficio que apasiona a mi corazón. Sabrá que incluso no he tenido el valor para visitar al preboste y exigir mi pago por aquel epitalamio que hice para la princesa Margarita de Flandes, pues hay una molesta voz que me susurra que no a muchos les gustó. — Aceptó a regañadientes, con algo de amargura. — Me quedé en un estado tan miserable, sin ni una sola moneda para pagar una triste hoja de papel, y ni hablemos de tinta que me temó, podría competir con la más fatal de las tragedias escritas por **Sófocles**. Así que necesitaba dinero y, verá… Me di cuenta que si bien he sobrevivido gracias a la habilidad de mi mente, bien puedo seguir haciéndolo con alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Asombro fue lo que me invadió cuando descubrí que no ando tan mal de las mandíbulas, así que les dije “¡haced una exhibición de fuerza y equilibrio y alimentaos vosotras mismas!”. Reconozco que no es el mejor oficio, y que esta envilece ante mis facultades intelectuales, pero… Algo se tiene que hacer para vivir, después de todo, al holgazán no le cae el pan del cielo, hay que ganárselo.

Después de la larga y extenuante excusa con que el poeta se justificaba, este creía que lograría apaciguar la severidad de su maestro, pero al contrario de esto, los ojos del clérigo se volvieron penetrantes y sagaces, escudriñando con ellos a Victor, con una intensidad tal que, el pobre sintió como si el cura fuese capaz de ver en las profundidades de su alma.

— Creo que eso ha sido explicación suficiente para mi primera pregunta, pero ahora, maese Nikiforov, tendrás que decirme…  ¿Qué haces en compañía de ese hijo de Egipto?

— Oh, esa es una respuesta más sencilla en realidad. — Contestó Victor, con el inicio de una bobalicona sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. — Y es que, es tan fácil como decir que me he convertido en su esposo.

Ante aquella terrible revelación, los ojos de clérigo se encendieron en furia.

— ¡¿Cómo es que te atreviste, miserable impío?! — Bramó con fuerza, al tomar con furia el brazo de un asustado poeta, para comenzar a zarandearlo con frenesí. — ¡¿Es que el Señor te ha abandonado hasta el punto en que has caído tan bajo como para poner tus manos en ese joven?!

— L-Le juro, monseñor, por todo lo sagrado que aún me queda tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, que no le he puesto ni un dedo encima de la forma en que a usted tanto le inquiera. — Declaró Victor, con su cuerpo temblando ante la cólera con que el sacerdote seguía apretando su brazo.

— ¡Que te crea la loca del pueblo! ¡¿Entonces por qué hablas de estar casado con el gitano?!

— ¡Fue tan sólo el curso que el Señor designó para mi vida, micer! ¡Os juro que no lo estaba buscando! — Se defendió el poeta, y el clérigo, al ver que estaba amedrentando bastante al pobre diablo, decidió soltarlo de su inclemente agarre. — Miré, sólo vea esto. — Victor aprovechó que había sido liberado para entrelazar los dedos de sus dos manos.

— ¿Qué si lo veo? ¡Claro que lo veo! — Declaró, algo impaciente por las acciones del filósofo. — ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con que ahora estés casado con ese gitano?

— ¡Pues todo, por supuesto! — Exclamó. — Esto que ve usted aquí es mi matrimonio; dedos de una mano que se juntan pero nunca se confunden. O al menos, esa fue la alegoría que mi ahora esposo me dio para revelar la naturaleza de nuestro enlace.

— Explícate. — Ordenó con duro gesto.

— Bueno, pues verá… Todo comenzó en ese maldito día de reyes, le juro que no olvidaré esa fecha jamás, siempre la recordaré como aquella donde comenzaron todas mis desgracias; primero el fracaso de mi misterio, después fui echado de mi hogar, unos condenados niños quisieron robarme, y para colmo de males ¡Las ruedas de una carreta me empaparon de agua inmunda!

— Quiero la versión corta, muchacho. — Declaró, sin la paciencia suficiente para seguir escuchando los parloteos del poeta.

— Umm… — Victor hizo una mueca inconforme por la manera en que lo habían limitado, pero aún así continuó, rápido y conciso, justo como el cura le exigía. — Por equivocación fui a parar a la Corte de los Milagros, su rey, líder o lo qué sea, decidió que me colgarían para el disfrute de los bribones, me jugaron una treta con un maldito maniquí, y al final la única salvación que me quedaba era que algún gitano se casara conmigo, fue ahí cuando mi ángel apareció para desposarse conmigo y salvarme de la cuerda.

— ¿Tu ángel? — Repitió, confundido.

— Oh, sí… Sabe, no me gusta que le digan Eros. Creo que a pesar de todo no le hace toda la justicia que él se merece. Y como tampoco le gusta que le digan por su nombre, terminé bautizándolo como lo que es para mí; un bello ángel que descendió de los cielos sólo para salvarme.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Preguntó, incapaz de esconder el interés que sentía por tal cuestión.

— Pues… — Victor dudó por segundos. — La verdad es que no lo sé. — Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ser consciente, se encontró dando esa respuesta. Había algo dentro de él que le impedía el compartir el nombre del doncel con el archidiácono.

— Pero… No se ha consumado el matrimonio ¿Verdad? — Inquirió, necio en deshacerse por completo de sus inquietudes.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Para nada, maestro! — Contestó sin dudar. — Lo intenté en nuestra noche de bodas, sin éxito alguno, he de decir.

— ¡¿Te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima?! — Los ojos de Claude se ensombrecieron.

— Bueno, sí y no… — Pero al ver la como la furia volvía a encenderse en los ojos del clérigo, este se apresuró en continuar. — Es decir, claro que en ese entonces no sabía que mi ángel sólo me desposaba para salvarme la vida, así que al menor intento él me sorprendió con el brillo de una filosa navaja que guarda en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Créame, maestro ¡Es como una avispa lista para picar! Él cuida su virtud con mucho más fiereza que cualquier otra jovencita de alta cuna… No es que yo sepa de eso, de todas formas… — Agregó, temeroso por la implicación que tuvo eso último.

— Entonces, maese Nikiforov… ¿Crees tú que aquel gitano jamás se ha aproximado a ningún hombre?

— ¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Estoy seguro! — Exclamó Victor. — Mi ángel es tan puro e inocente que dudo mucho que sepa siquiera algo sobre los placeres carnales del género humano. Sólo hay dos cosas que a él realmente le interesan; el baile y la música. Fuera de ello, creo que en realidad, es una criatura que sólo necesita un poco de agua, pan y libertad para ser feliz. Así, lejos de eso, puedo decirle que él sigue tan virtuoso como el día que vino al mundo. Y de mi parte, puedo decir lo mismo… A menos de que haya confundido alguno de mis sueños con la realidad, pero como aún sigo vivo, puedo asegurar con toda certeza que no lo he tocado.

Gracias a la seguridad con que Victor le decía todo aquello al sacerdote, Claude se había deshecho de gran parte de sus inquietudes, hasta el punto en que ya se encontraba mucho más apaciguado que antes, no obstante, él no podía dejar de ser receloso y advertir a su pupilo.

— Bien, entiendo lo que hoy me explicas, pero… No por eso debes bajar la guardia, aun si ese gitano te salvó la vida, no debes olvidar que es un hijo de Egipto, y ellos siempre están involucrados con el demonio. ¿Cómo explicas entonces las gracias que hace esa cabra suya?

— ¿Vicchan?

— ¿Vicchan? — Repitió el clérigo.

— Sí, ese es el nombre de la cabrita. Aunque en realidad se llama como yo, que curioso ¿Verdad? — Sonrió, animado por aquel tema. — No se deje llevar por las apariencias, maestro. Esa cabrita es una criatura tan dulce como su dueño. Y es bastante inteligente además, lo que usted cree que son brujerías, no son más que simples truquitos inocentes que mi ángel le enseña con su pandereta. Es meramente el resultado de repetir una y otra vez la misma acción, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, e incluso, he estado enseñándole una que otra gracia al animalito.

Fue así como Victor comenzó a explicarle más detalladamente cómo es que el gitano le había enseñado tantas gracias a su cabra, aquellos detalles, interesaron bastante al clérigo, quien escuchaba atento cada una de las explicaciones del poeta.

— Quizás quien debería cuidarse eres tú, maese Nikiforov. — Declaró Claude, serio e impasible. — Esa es la forma en que trabajan los demonios, portando una falsa máscara capaz de engañar al primer iluso que se cruce por su camino.

Ante aquel comentario, Victor había estado a punto de decirle que eso de los demonios no era más que una falacia inventada por el clero, ya que, a su parecer, si las personas obraban mal, era a causa de una corrupción aunada a su baja naturaleza, no por el arpegio de algún demonio. Claro que era mucho más sencillo cobijarse bajo esa excusa, pero como sabía que el decir aquello a su maestro, nada bueno le traería, fue sabio, y decidió mantener ese pensamiento para sí.

No obstante, no pudo contenerse de decir lo siguiente.

— Los demonios pueden emular fácilmente la lujuria y seducción para atraer hacia sus garras a aquellos débiles de espíritu, pero créame… La maldad de su naturaleza puede evocar dichas emociones ya que por algo la lujuria es un pecado capital, pero jamás, nunca podrían llegar a imitar la pureza que sólo la piedad y la inocencia portan con gracia, ya que dichas virtudes sólo pueden nacer del corazón humano, no de alguien relativo a Lucifer. Y puedo decirle sin temor a equivocarme, que mi ángel cuenta con esas virtudes como si fueran parte inexorable de su ser. — Explicó, honesto. — Quizás no me crea, pero supongo que es porque sólo podrá darse cuenta de eso hasta que lo conozca en verdad; mi ángel no es sólo lo que nos muestra al bailar, es por eso que me niego a llamarlo Eros como todos los demás.

Aquel discurso que Victor había dado con una magistral fiereza y apremio por limpiar el nombre de su ángel, fue lo suficiente para sembrar la intriga en la mente de Claude, no obstante, antes de que pudiera darle forma a dicha intriga, cierto personaje sobre un caballo se paseó frente a ellos.

— ¡Sangre de Dios! ¡Vientre de Dios! ¡Rediós! ¡Cuerpo de Dios! ¡Por el ombligo de Belzebú! ¡Rayos y truenos! ¡Por todos los papas!

Se trataba de un caballero que iba lanzando en una fuerte y sonora voz toda una sarta de palabrotas y blasfemias, para que todo aquel por donde pasara lo escuchase claramente.

— Pero que boca más vulgar. — Victor hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el bruto personaje, que carecía de la más mínima educación. — ¿No lo cree así, maestro?

El filósofo volteó a ver al clérigo pero fue sorprendido al notar que este se encontraba abstraído, contemplando al soldado que pasaba, con una mirada tan dura y afilada, que incluso Victor llegó a pensar que era mucho más terrible que la que le había mostrado antes a él.

— Oh… Se ve que aquel soldado no es santo de su devoción, micer. — Declaró el poeta, curioso por la rígida expresión que constreñía en cólera el rostro del archidiácono. — ¿Qué fue lo qué le hizo? ¿Se olvidó de dejar algunas monedas en la bandeja de las limosnas? — Victor comenzó a reír abiertamente por su propio chiste, pero al ver que nada de eso había logrado inmutar a su maestro, comenzó a preocuparse.

Había estado a punto de preguntarle sobre ello, cuando el sacerdote por fin habló.

— Maese Nikiforov ¿Conoces tú a ese hombre?

— Umm, no, creo que no… Y ni quiero conocerlo. — Respondió sin interés, mientras parecía que observar las uñas de sus dedos era una tarea mucho más importante que contemplar a ese tipo tan vulgar. — ¿Por qué? ¿Usted lo conoce?

— Se llama Jean… — Respondió Claude, sin quitar ni un sólo momento su mirada del caballero. — ¿No te resulta familiar ese nombre? — Instó.

— La verdad es que no. — Contestó Victor, aún indiferente ante aquel hecho que en realidad debería importarle. — Jean es un nombre bastante común en Francia, y hay tantos en parís; Jean el tabernero, Jean el barbero, Jean el artesano. No tiene nada de interesante ese nombre. A mí parecer, Victor es un nombre mucho mejor, también es común, pero al menos creo que es mucho más agradable al oído… Aunque…

De pronto, como si de una fugaz y sutil luz se tratase, cierto recuerdo llegó para instalarse en su cabeza.

— Ahora que lo dice… Conozco a cierto doncel al que a veces le he escuchado susurrar ese nombre mientras duerme…

Después de todo, una de las cosas que el poeta se había percatado al dormir con su ángel, era que este a veces solía hablar dormido. Y fueron algunas veces, pocas, en las que él lo había escuchado susurrar aquel nombre.

Si habremos de ser sinceros, tendremos que decir que esto, poco o nada, llegó a impactarle al poeta. El hombre se encontraba tan aferrado a sus ilusiones que había sido lo bastante fácil el creer que ese nombre era el de algún santo o dios, o quién sabe qué cosa, al que el doncel le rendía tributo. Todo… Menos un hombre.

Y aunque este hecho no había tenido impacto alguno en el poeta, este sí que lo tuvo en el archidiácono, quien al instante volteó a ver a Victor, con una severa mirada que lo incriminaba.

— ¿No me habías dicho que no lo tocaste? ¿Entonces cómo sabes lo que dice en sueños? — Acusó.

— ¡N-No duermo en el mismo lugar! ¡Lo juro! Si no me cree, pregúntele a mi espalda que ha sufrido el tener que yacer en el condenado y estrecho baúl que funge como mi cama. — Se explicó frenético, asustado por darle una idea equivocada al hombre.

— Y así es como debe mantenerse. — Declaró con seriedad.

— Pero… ¿Cómo supo que me refería a mi ángel? — Cuestionó, confundido, ya que él jamás había especificado que se trataba de su esposo.

¿Cómo es que el clérigo había llegado tan rápido a esa certera conclusión entonces?

— No crees, maese Nikiforov… ¿Qué el uniforme de ese soldado es mucho más bonito que esas ropas de bufón que vistes?

Claude cambió el tema sin dificultad, y como frente a su maestro, el halcón de Victor siempre se encontraba dormido, al creer ciegamente que podía confiar en el cura, logró entonces que el poeta ni siquiera pudiese sospechar de lo extraño que había sido lo anterior.

— Pues la verdad es que no. — Negó sin dudar. — Esas armaduras hacen un terrible escándalo por donde sea que pasen, parece como si trajeran un carnaval andante, además… ¿Ha visto lo apretadas que están al cuerpo de los soldados? De sólo imaginarme el repugnante olor del acero de la armadura combinado con el sudor de su portador, hace que me den nauseas. — Arrugó su nariz con desagrado. — Además, he sabido que los soldados no tienen la costumbre de bañarse a menudo, incluso llegué a conocer a uno que se jactaba de no haberse bañado en un año ¡Un año! — Exclamó, aún incapaz de aceptar ese tremendo hecho. — Esos hombres han de ser un hervidero de nauseabundos hedores que prefería tener lo más lejos posible. Sin mencionar que sus armaduras son tan pesadas que ni siquiera se puede correr con ellas.

— No están hechas para correr, sino para pelear, muchacho. — Corrigió Claude.

— Y es por eso mismo que jamás pude ser un soldado.  — Declaró, aunque eso sólo era una de las muchas razones por las cuales se mantuvo alejado de aquel oficio.

— Aun así no puedes negar que un uniforme es algo muy bonito.

— ¿Un uniforme? ¡Vaya cosa! — Exclamó, con los vestigios de una molestia que se iba enardeciendo por los piquetes que le daba el cura. — De nada sirve el brillo de una armadura si por dentro esconde un podrido corazón. — Rebatió. — Es mejor la filosofía y la poesía, aun si estas desprovistas están de dicha indumentaria. Al menos yo con mis letras puedo demostrar la honrada naturaleza de mi alma, y no a base de manchar el suelo con la sangre de otros.

— Entonces ¿Jamás has sentido envidia del oficio del soldado?

— ¿Envidia? ¿De qué? — Frunció el entrecejo, agotando poco a poco la paciencia que podía otorgarle a dicho tema. — ¿De su fuerza? ¿De sus armaduras? ¿Su disciplina? Yo no tengo por qué sentir envidia de ellos. Si he logrado sobrevivir es tan sólo porque me he valido de los frutos que una mente bien cultivada puede otorgar, pero ellos, ellos son los que deberían sentir envidia de personas como nosotros. Si sobreviven es tan sólo porque lo hacen a expensas de las vidas que se cobra el filo de su espada, y a mi parecer… Esa es la forma más indigna de vida.

— Sabes que los soldados son parte necesaria para el rey, la iglesia, e incluso para el pueblo. — Insistió. 

— Y usted sabe bien que la guerra no me trae buenos recuerdos. — Objetó, con una seria voz que incluso, le hacía entender al archidiácono que el filósofo no quería seguir hablando del tema.

Claude, al notar el fiero impacto que sus palabras habían provocado en el poeta, fue asediado por una fuerte punzada de culpa. El clérigo había estado tan empecinado en sacar alguna información sobre aquel soldado, que egoísta había sido al olvidar el dolor que la guerra provocaba en el corazón de aquel joven filósofo.

El sacerdote, invadido por aquella emoción que, incluso había hecho que se arrepintiera de las palabras que crueles insistieron en escavar dentro de la herida de su pupilo, decidió entonces que lo mejor era resignarse a la idea de ya no tocar dicho tema.

Por tal, después de lanzar un profundo y cansado suspiro al aire, miró al poeta con una inusual mirada serena y le habló con una baja voz que no se parecía en nada a la vehemencia que antes había usado con él.

— Acompáñame adentro, muchacho. — Le pidió, dando media vuelta y adentrándose en la catedral, siendo seguido por un silencioso Victor.

Pronto, ambos hombres se instalaron en el lugar que designado estaba para el archidiácono, no esa prohibida torre en la que a veces se encerraba, sino en la habitación que fungía como su oficina donde llevaba a cabo sus tareas como eclesiástico.

Victor tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, mientras esperaba silencioso, pues Claude le había dicho que necesitaba buscar algo.

Después de escasos minutos, el sacerdote regresó con una bolsa en sus manos, bolsa que ofreció al poeta, y que este, al abrirla y ver su contenido, no hizo más que mirarlo confundido.

— Dejando de lado si el uniforme de un soldado es o no mejor que cualquier otra vestimenta, tienes que aceptar que esa ropa que cargas puesta es lo bastante horrorosa como para no poder ganarle a ningún otro trapo. — Musitó el archidiácono, ya que lo que había en dicha bolsa era un conjunto de ropa. — En realidad la había comprado para Christophe. Hace poco vino llorando a mí, lamentándose de haber vendido todas sus prendas, pero sé bien que de nada servirá el que se las dé; él seguirá pidiéndome dinero. — Aceptó, con amarga resignación. — Además, tienes más conciencia moral que ese muchacho, mejor bien te harán a ti. — Concluyó.

Ante aquellas palabras, Victor no pudo evitar el ruborizarse avergonzado. A pesar de que era cierto lo que el cura decía, a él jamás le había gustado aceptar algo que no se había ganado con su esfuerzo, y menos si era un regalo hecho de alguien al que hace poco había decepcionado por el indigno curso que su vida tomó.

— Yo no podría aceptarlas, eso es…

— Deja eso, muchacho. — Interrumpió Claude, antes de que este comenzara a rechazarlo. — No lo hago por ti, sino por mí, te aseguro que no soporto el seguir dañándome la vista con ese escandaloso carnaval de colores que te cargas. — Objetó el clérigo, lo que era más bien, una excusa que le permitiera al poeta aceptar dichas prendas.

Victor, después de pensarlo por unos instantes, y al saber que el hombre tampoco daría su brazo a torcer, terminó aceptando dicho regalo.

— Gracias, maestro. — Expresó con sincera gratitud.

— Bien, entonces, yo sólo quisiera saber ahora ¿Si seguirás con los malabares que te vi haciendo en la plaza? — Preguntó, pues al fin y al cabo le preocupaba que el poeta terminara de esa forma tan lamentable que desperdiciaba el potencial que este tenía.

— No, eso es sólo temporal, se lo aseguro. — Contestó. — Si hago esas cosas es para ganarme unas cuantas monedas y así conseguir lo suficiente para comprar algo de tinta y papel. Y es que en realidad, últimamente tengo ciertas ideas que no han dejado de rondar por mi cabeza y que me suplican ser plasmadas en papel. Pero no son poemas o el argumento de algún libro, en realidad… Quisiera escribir algunos panfletos.

— ¿Panfletos? — Aquella palabra encendió una de las alarmas del clérigo. — ¿Qué clase de idea puede ser aquella para que quieres compartirla con todos los demás?

— Bueno, más bien creo que es un hecho que en verdad todas las personas deberían conocer… Por eso he intentado contactarme con cierto amigo que reside en Alemania, él tiene una imprenta y…

— Oh, no me hables de esa condenada maquina de Satán. — Claude mostró su abierto repudio en dicho artefacto. — Sabes bien lo que pienso de ella. Tal vez nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero ese invento terminará con el tiempo matando catedrales, justo como esta, la de nuestra Señora.

Victor entonces se arrepintió por haber mencionado la palabra “imprenta”, esa que causaba tanto horror y desagrado en su maestro, ya que este pensaba que la arquitectura había sido a lo largo de los años, la única prueba fehaciente que con sus firmes cimientos habían mantenido vivos a las creencias y pensamientos de la humanidad.

Después de todo, no era extraño que, además del significado con que un edificio se alzaba imponente frente a los ojos de las generaciones futuras, también había quienes habían decidido que eso no era suficiente, por lo que incluso habían tallado en piedra, ya sea proverbios, versos o simplemente una sola palabra que guardara con ella el sin fin de emociones que asediaban a su autor.

La catedral de Notre Dame no era la excepción a la regla. En la sala de los reyes, había sin fin de palabras grabadas en piedra, e incluso… Había una en especial que abrumaba bastante al filósofo.   

Pero Victor podía comprender en parte el pensamiento de su maestro. Si cualquiera podía tener un libro en su hogar, entonces… ¿Los grandes monumentos como una catedral no terminarían perdiendo su significado e importancia? El mensaje que estos guardaban por dentro, era lo que hacía de la arquitectura algo especial para la humanidad, pero si ese mismo mensaje era transmitido por un libro que llegaba fácilmente a las manos de cualquiera, entonces era seguro que este terminaría matando catedrales, justo como lo había dicho el archidiácono.

— Puede que sea cierto lo que dice, maestro, pero no por eso puede negar el sin fin de barreras que una imprenta podría llegar a romper. — Defendió. — Después de todo, eso está de cierta forma relacionado a las ideas que he tenido. — Y ante aquella confesión, Claude comenzó a escuchar atento al filósofo. — No fue hasta hace poco que la revelación llegó a mí de la forma más amarga posible, y es que he descubierto la cruel y salvaje naturaleza que se anida firmemente en el corazón de nuestro pueblo de París, y seguramente, eso no sucede sólo aquí… Y creo, que la imprenta podría llegar a enderezar el torcido sendero que la mayoría transita.

— Maese Nikiforov, será mejor que te expliques, ya que no comprendo como una cosa puede relacionarse con la otra. — Se quejó, aún con algo de paciencia, ante lo que para él, era un nuevo desvarío de su soñador estudiante.

— Es sólo que pienso que la ignorancia de nuestro pueblo, es aquella que al final enardece la malicia y crueldad que reside en el corazón de la humanidad. ¿Por qué el populacho se emociona ante la visión de un apaleamiento público? ¿Por qué nuestra gente tiene tan arraigados sus injustos prejuicios? Esos que marcan con el estigma del rechazo al extranjero o exiliado. Ya que al fin y al cabo ¿No somos todos parte de un mismo componente? Aún si tenemos diferente raza, lenguaje, e incluso religión, siempre habrá algo que todos tendremos en común; nuestra humanidad. Entonces ¿Por qué nos clasificamos en estatus, razas y creencias? Créame, maestro, que he estado pensando por horas en una razón que pudiese explicar ese terrible error que seguimos repitiendo a lo largo de los siglos, y he llegado a la conclusión que la falta de educación en los nuestros no hace más que sacar a relucir ese salvajismo que sólo en la ausencia del saber prevalece ante todo, y el cual, nos impide formar un serio criterio para analizar la situación de forma correcta e imparcial. ¿Pero cuando podríamos llegar a cambiar ese fatal problema? Los libros siempre han sido escritos en puño y letra, y por tal, el conocimiento sólo ha sido destinado para la iglesia, la aristocracia, y todo aquel que cuente con la economía necesaria como para asistir a los colegios. No cree usted, que con la imprenta, la cual, nos brinda ese mismo conocimiento de forma fácil y a un precio accesible ¿Sería mucho más sencillo el erradicar la ignorancia que enajena la mente de nuestro pueblo?

Claude escuchaba horrorizado cada una de las palabras que salían de los labios de su pupilo. Al fin el clérigo estaba viendo como despertaban las peligrosas ideas que silenciosas se habían mantenido ante el autor que tan prudentemente había tenido a bien de ignorarlas.

Pero ahora, algo las había liberado de su profundo letargo, para hacer consciente al poeta de su ineludible existencia dentro de su mente. Y el archidiácono, no hizo más que alarmarse ante el peligroso rumbo que esa forma de pensar podría llevar al filósofo.

— Creo que deberías saber, que el conocimiento tampoco ha sido creado para que todos puedan llegar a apreciarlo como realmente se lo merece. Y si hablas de distinciones, es tan sólo porque esos son los rublos que componen a las pocas personas con la capacidad de hacer provecho de este. — Explicó, inalterable. A pesar de que el impacto de dicha relevación había sido intenso en él.

— Pero, maestro, si es verdad lo que usted dice… Entonces yo también estaba dentro de esas personas que carecían de dicha capacidad, y sin embargo, usted me tomó bajo su tutela para enseñarme todo lo que sabía.

— Eso fue diferente. — Declaró, con rígido tono. — No debes confundirte tampoco. Siempre habrá sus excepciones, y tú fuiste una de esas, tan rara y casi imposible de suceder. Recuerdo muy bien el notable interés que mostrabas hacia la ciencia, eso fue más que suficiente para saber que valdría la pena cada momento que gastara en enseñarte, pero… ¿Crees tú que a nuestro pueblo le interese de la misma forma que a ti? Quien realmente siente el llamado de la sabiduría, la busca, la anhela; no la desprecia e ignora como la mayoría del populacho que está más interesado en ver una ejecución pública antes que abrir un libro.

— Y posiblemente jamás les interesará si saben que ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de aspirar a ello. Es por eso que poco les importa, están resignados al estado de ignorancia que venía aunada a la pobreza con la que nacieron, no conocen otra cosa y por eso acostumbrados están a ello, pero eso puede cambiar… — Rebatió el poeta, reacio en dejarse convencer por el sacerdote.  — Y me sorprende que, siendo usted un gran defensor de la ciencia, diga estas cosas.

— Muchacho, escucha bien. — Los ánimos en Claude se encendieron ante la implicación del filósofo. — Es la ciencia a la que tanto le debo lo que soy ahora. Ha sido tan sólo gracias a ella, quien con su luz me ha guiado al peldaño más alto de la sabiduría del hombre, más nunca la de Dios, y por tal, puedo decir que no existe ser en esta tierra que aprecie más la ciencia como yo lo hago. Y ese mismo respeto que le tengo, es el que me obliga a protegerla de todos esos ignorantes que osen poner sus manos sobre ella, pues el oro jamás ha sido creado para los cerdos.

— Son ignorantes porque esa fue la única opción que les dieron… Nosotros podríamos cambiar ese hecho, y poco a poco reformar a nuestro pueblo bajo esa misma luz que lo ha guiado, micer. Es la imprenta la solución a todos los males que aquejan a la humanidad. Y casi me encuentro deseando el que tenga éxito en sus experimentos dentro de la alquimia, pues sólo viviendo el tiempo suficiente, podría entonces ver, lo que ahora yo veo tan claramente.

— ¡Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar locuras de tu parte, pero esta es la más grande que pudieses haber dicho jamás! — Exclamó. — El conocimiento no puede ser para cualquiera, si eso sucediese, entonces hasta el más obtuso podría tener y publicar su opinión, es por eso que la ciencia se guarda solamente para quienes pueden hacer buen uso de ella.

Ante aquella cuestión, una nueva inquietud volvió a encenderse en el filósofo.

— Pero… ¿Que sucedería si quienes nos rigen, en realidad no son los más adecuados para labrar el pensamiento que se supone, todos deberíamos de seguir y adoptar como nuestro? ¿No estaríamos viviendo entonces en un erróneo ideal? ¿Qué si esos principios son los que originan los problemas que asedian a nuestra sociedad? ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros que su forma de pensar es la más correcta para regirnos como pueblo? Es cierto que no todas las ideas son las más adecuas para un buen funcionamiento de la sociedad, pero, aunque el reprimir la opinión de los demás podría evitar ese inconveniente, lo cierto es que también nos quedaríamos estancados en un mismo punto, sin avanzar ni cambiar frente al paso del tiempo.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices! — Bramó, más alarmado que enojado por lo preocupante que era el que el poeta cuestionara a la corona. — Ojala que el preboste jamás te escuche decir esa barbaridad, o estoy seguro que te mandaría a la horca antes de siquiera parpadear. — Declaró, bastante firme en aquel pensamiento.

Más el filosofo poco o nada le había importado la advertencia de su maestro, ya que se había quedado abstraído en una ironía antes dicha por el clérigo, la cual, le había parecido lo bastante interesante. 

— La biblia matará a la iglesia… — Susurró aquella oración, pensativo. — Quizás sea un justo precio que la humanidad deba pagar…

— Pues yo soy de la idea que el pasar tanto tiempo con ese gitano ha terminado por dejarte más chalado de lo que ya estabas. — Apuntó, fastidiado por el hecho.

— ¡Oh, para nada! — Victor fue liberado de aquel estado absortó ante la mención de su adorable ángel. — Nunca me había sentido tan feliz y satisfecho con mi vida hasta que dejé entrar por mi ventana a esa bella golondrina. — Expresó, alegre y con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba su emoción.

— Más que una golondrina, yo diría que se trata de un cuervo. — Aclaró, Claude. — Ya que ¿Sabes a donde te van a llevar todas esas ideas que ahora tienes?

— ¿A un mundo sin barreras ni prejuicios? — Sugirió, ingenuo e inocente.

— ¡Al patíbulo! — Exclamó el cura.

— Oh, pero si todos los días paso por allí. No es nada nuevo en realidad. — Continuó, retando un poco más la paciencia de su mentor.

— Al patíbulo, y después… ¡A la horca!

La severa voz de su maestro corrigiendo a sus ingenuas fantasías, fue más que suficiente para que Victor al fin comprendiera lo que el hombre quería expresarle. Aquella visión fue tan horrible, que el poeta sin ser consciente había llevado una de sus manos hacia su cuello.

— No me agrada mucho la horca. — Expresó temeroso. — ¿Qué debo hacer para evitarla? — Preguntó, pidiendo honesto, el consejo de su mentor.

— Primero tienes que alejarte de ese gitano.

— ¡Oh, no, eso jamás! — Negó al instante.

— ¿Y por qué no? — La mirada del clérigo comenzó a escudriñarlo, quizás se había confiado demasiado y…

— Pues porque es mi esposo. — Respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— Pero él no te trata como tal ¿Qué lo hace tu marido entonces? 

Victor expresó una mueca de frustración, que rápido desapareció de su rostro, pero que Claude bien había podido notar.

— Y también es mi amigo… — Agregó después de un rato. — Y es de amigos el ver por el otro, ya que mi ángel es tan imprudente que, me temo que le sería más que suficiente un sólo momento en que le quite mis ojos de encima para que él termine haciendo algo que lo lleve directo a la horca. — Explicó una de las muchas razones por las cuales se le pegaba como lapa al doncel. 

— ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a tomar su lugar en el patíbulo para salvarlo? — Cuestionó el sacerdote, genuinamente interesado por tal respuesta.

— ¡Oh, maestro! ¿Qué sucede con usted? Parece que no estará contento hasta que vea a alguien ser colgado del cuello. — Se quejó.

— Sólo estoy siendo realista.

— Pues yo también lo soy al decirle que no todo tiene por qué ser en blanco y negro. Siempre se puede equilibrar la balanza entre la vida y la muerte. Y no veo el por qué no podamos terminar este cuento con nuestras vidas intactas.

— La fatalidad trabaja de curiosas formas, muchacho, no lo olvides.

Y fue la mención de esa grave palabra, la que hizo que ambos hombres se sumieran en la profundidad de sus pensamientos; Victor, en la caprichosa naturaleza del destino, y Claude… En cierto tema que aún no podía dejar en paz, y que pronto volvió a tocar para romper el silencio.

— Entonces… ¿Puedes jurar que no lo has tocado? — Preguntó el clérigo por enésima vez.

— ¿Podría saber primero por qué le importa tanto? — Victor cuestionó, con los atisbos del recelo que se había encendido luego de tanta insistencia. — Después de todo, mi esposo no es más que un gitano, esos que usted tanto odia ¿Por qué entonces le interesa si su virtud sigue intacta?

La pálida e impasible figura del archidiácono se tornó de un violento rojo por aquella directa cuestión de su pupilo, y se quedó por terribles segundos con su mente en blanco, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para responder, sin embargo, pronto las halló para entonarlas, aún algo turbado por la bochornosa cuestión.

— Escucha bien, maese Nikiforov, hasta donde yo sé, tú aún no estás condenado y mantienes contigo el derecho de entrar al cielo; me preocupo por ti, y sabes que te deseo lo mejor, por eso… Es mí deber advertirte que cualquier contacto que tengas, incluso el más mínimo que sea con ese gitano del demonio, será más que suficiente para hacerte vasallo de Satanás. Sabes bien que el alma se pierde por el cuerpo, pues bien… ¡Condenado serás si te acercas a ese doncel!

— ¡Oh! En ese caso no sé qué tan libre de culpa me encuentre. — Meditó. —Ya que hubo un tiempo en que dormimos en la misma cama.  

Victor, al notar como la terrible mirada del cura se ensombrecía amenazante, continuó enseguida.

— ¡Pero su cabra siempre estuvo entre nosotros! ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Y no lo tocaste?

— ¿A la cabra?

— ¡No! Al gitano.

— Ah, no, para nada, micer. — Respondió tranquilo.

— ¿Y te encuentras a solas con él muchas veces?

— Todas las mañanas, tardes y noches, durante muchas horas. — Contestó el pobre ingenuo, quien ni siquiera había intuido lo que el sacerdote insinuaba; quizás el doncel le había contagiado un poco de su inocencia.

— ¿Y crees tú que te creeré que solos los dos, se ponen a rezar el padre nuestro?

— ¡A fe mía que incluso podría rezar no el padre nuestro, sino el ave María y el _credo in Deum patrem omnipotentem_ sin que él se sienta amenazado por mi presencia!

Claude guardó silencio, contemplando seriamente las palabras del poeta. Después de todo, no había escuchado rastro alguno de mentira en su voz, y él, quien trató al muchacho por tantos años al tenerlo bajo su cuidado, había aprendido de forma eficaz a detectar cuando este le mentía o no.

Quizás sus recelos tan sólo se debían a la trastornada voz de su cabeza, eso… Y nada más.

— Pero… — El filósofo continuó. — Muchas cosas pueden cambiar, uno nunca sabe. — Dijo pensativo. — Además, si estamos casados es sólo bajo la ley de los gitanos, y yo no me encuentro para nada tranquilo viviendo en el mismo techo con un doncel si este no está enlazado a mí por obra y gracia del Señor. — Colocó sus dedos en sus labios, con gesto meditabundo, como si buscara la solución a su gran problema. — Quizás y si debamos casarnos ante los ojos de Dios… ¿No le gustaría a usted oficiar la misa, maestro?

— ¡Vete al diablo! — Le bramó el cura con su mirada echando chispas y centellas, mientras empujaba fuera de su oficina a un poeta que, divertido, reía por el impacto que su broma había tenido en el austero hombre.

Después de sacar al bribón del lugar, Claude se sumió en un profundo estado reflexivo, en el que repetía, una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con su pupilo.

Sin embargo, no bastaron más que unos escasos minutos para que el clérigo llegara a una única resolución: El poeta… No representaba peligro alguno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ha sido hasta el momento el más largo que he escrito, pero había varias cuestiones ahí que quería explicar, y que incluso, creo que me quedé corta, como el tema de la imprenta que se tocó, ya que en la novela le dan incluso un extenso y capítulo entero para explicar porque la imprenta amenazaba a la arquitectura.
> 
> En la novela hay un capítulo con este mismo nombre, y es ese donde Gringoire y Frollo hablan, y este último le cuestiona sobre si ha tocado o no a Esmeralda, pero era una plática bastante pequeña y en realidad casi ni hacía alusión a ese título. Por eso decidí meter más cuestiones que dejaran ver el diferente punto de vista de ambos personajes, y con ello, le doy un sentido más claro al título del capítulo.
> 
> Por otro lado, agregué a Otabek a la historia. Lo cierto es que en los primeros capítulos no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero lo medité bastante y me di cuenta que eso sería lo más conveniente para el curso de la historia, ya que haré uso de su personaje para desarrollar ciertas cosas que necesito.
> 
> Sobre la cuestión de la guitarra, lo cierto es que desde ese capítulo que lo mencioné, ya tenía decidido que fuera lo que fuera, Victor terminaría con ese oficio jajaja aunque también dejé a ver a lo que más adelante se va a dedicar y va a repercutir bastante en la historia.
> 
> La gracia que Victor hace es la misma que hacía Gringoire en la novela, y era tan cómica que no pude evitar ponerla en el fic jajaja La verdad no me lo puedo imaginar haciendo tal cosa, pero seguro sería muy interesante verlo. 
> 
> Aun así, para que se den una idea, anexo una ilustración de Gringoire con la silla y el gato, que venía en una de las ediciones de la novela lol 
> 
> http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5020/5507506664_fcaab3cec4.jpg
> 
> Como aviso, entraré a vacaciones así que volveré a actualizar con más frecuencia. Creo que eso sería todo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, ya sea con las lecturas, o los comentarios! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo qué sea, no duden en dejarla en comentarios. ¡Saludos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Un torpe amigo


	13. Un torpe amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Archangelica Oficcinalis: La Angélica, es una planta denominada así por ser creencia popular que la planta es un regalo del arcángel Gabriel debido a sus propiedades medicinales. Se denomina también como "hierba del Espíritu Santo".
> 
> Origanum Majorana: Es una hierba aromática de la familia de la menta que se originó en Egipto y Arabia.
> 
> Cataplasma: Sustancia medicamentosa en forma de pasta blanda que se extiende entre dos gasas y se aplica caliente sobre alguna parte del cuerpo con fines calmantes, curativos o emolientes.
> 
> Mandrágora: Es una especie de fanerógama perteneciente a la familia de las Solanáceas, que fue usada extensamente en Europa medicinalmente.

Luego de su caminata de regreso a casa, Yuri pudo descansar del tumulto que reinaba en las calles, para refugiarse junto con Vicchan en la tranquilidad de su silencioso hogar.

Quizás ahora podría ser libre del molesto bullicio de la ciudad, más al gitano aquello le representaba una nula satisfacción cuando en su mente se llevaba a cabo un disturbio de pensamientos que era capaz de evocar la más angustiante de las preocupaciones.

Su hogar se encontraba invadido por un inusual silencio; ese era el problema.

Los pensamientos referentes a la suerte que correría el poeta después de haberlo dejado solo no abandonaron su mente desde el momento en que, agobiado por una asfixiante sensación, un ataque de debilidad le obligó a tomar la petición de su esposo como la excusa perfecta para salir huyendo de aquel ambiente que se había vuelto tan sofocante hasta el punto en que sentía como su pecho se oprimía inclemente, impidiéndole respirar con la usual libertad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado.

 ¿Él estaría bien? ¿Debería de haberse quedado hasta el final? ¿Iba siquiera a regresar?

Tal vez aquellas cuestiones que agobiaban la mente del doncel eran simples preocupaciones sin sentido, tan sólo miedos infundados por las desagradables impresiones que aquel sombrío personaje le había dejado grabadas, como una marca indeleble en sus memorias.  

Yuri quería comprender la naturaleza de aquellas sensaciones que encendían sus alertas. Después de todo, una parte de su mente le decía que, muy posiblemente, estaba ensombreciendo el despejado cielo de la realidad, dado que todas esas emociones emergían de él ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse por primera vez a alguien a quien su persona no sólo no agradaba, sino que también parecía tenerle un acérrimo odio.

Era de esperar entonces que el zíngaro no supiese cómo manejar dicha situación a la que nunca se imaginó estar expuesto. Y quizás, sólo quizás, él estaba distorsionando la realidad hasta el punto de convertirla en un diabólico laberinto de sombras del que le aterraba no salir jamás.    

Pero, aun si sus miedos no fueran infundados, aquella antipatía sólo iba destinada hacia su persona; el poeta no tenía nada que ver con ello. Al contrario, si lo que su esposo solía decirle resultaba ser verdad, entonces Yuri podría decir con toda seguridad que aquel austero hombre lo tenía en muy buena estima, por lo que… Sería innecesario devorar la tranquilidad de su mente con insignificantes preocupaciones ¿No?  

Y, no obstante, la mente del doncel no podía liberarse del inclemente yugo al que sus miedos lo condenaban con la evocación de sin fin de imágenes que conformaban los posibles desenlaces que aquel encuentro podría tener la desdicha de presenciar.

La fatalidad con que sus pensamientos se vestían se estaba volviendo tan umbría que, el zíngaro comprendió dentro de la marea de sus inquietudes que, de seguir así, entraría en un insondable abismo de turbación emocional del que sería preso sin la más mínima esperanza de libertad.

Quizás su fiel cabrita se dio cuenta de la consternación mental que agobiaba a su dueño, ya que le otorgó una pequeña vía de escape al regresarlo de forma momentánea a su realidad, pues comenzó a emitir bajos balidos mientras que con su cabeza empujaba suavemente las piernas del gitano para captar su atención.

— Oh, Vicchan. — Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y así envolverla entre sus brazos. — Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. — Hundió su rostro en la suavidad del cálido pelaje que siempre le brindaba un poco de calma en la tormenta de sus temores.

Sin embargo, Yuri comprendió que esta vez el tácito apoyo que su cabrita le otorgaba no sería suficiente para desvanecer por completo la bruma de sus inquietudes. Fue por tal razón que, ante la amenaza de caer sumido en el profundo pozo de la ansiedad, decidió que distraería a su mente de otra manera que, al menos, hasta el momento le había servido lo suficiente para mermar su nerviosismo.

Con esa idea en la mente, se levantó y caminó con apremio hacia la desgastada alacena de la vivienda, sólo para abrirla y ser saludado con la terrible visión de los vacíos estantes que desprovistos estaban de las provisiones que, se supone, deberían llenarlas.

Yuri casi se encontró maldiciendo a los cielos al comprender que era de esperar encontrarse con semejante escenario, puesto que ahora recordaba que hasta el momento no sólo no había ido a bailar en las plazas, sino que también se había permitido el lujo de ni siquiera salir a las calles para buscar los alimentos que en este instante tanto necesitaba.   

Ante esa terrible revelación, la idea de salir para visitar el mercado había cobrado bastante fuerza como para instalarse en su mente casi como una apremiante necesidad, dado que no sólo resolvería el problema de la falta de víveres, sino que también podría aprovechar su salida a las calles para ir a buscar al filósofo.

Claro que el gitano no aceptaría que aquella urgencia que había nacido tan súbitamente dentro de él se debía más que nada a su inquietud por la ausencia del poeta que la por la ausencia de provisiones en la alacena. Para Yuri tan sólo era como una buena oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque ambos lugares se encontraran prácticamente en dos diferentes islas en las que París se dividía para ese entonces.

Y aun si una parte de él se negaba a reconocer la preocupación que aquel hombre le provocaba, también existía otra parte que de cierta forma hacía lo mismo, sólo que esta se justificaba al decir que, como el poeta había demostrado un genuino interés en cuidar su bienestar, lo más correcto era que Yuri correspondiera esa acción con la misma, preocupándose de igual forma por la suerte del poeta, la cual, parecía ser bastante mala.

Era eso al menos lo que los amigos hacían ¿No?

No obstante, el gitano no podía evitar el esbozar una mueca de desagrado ante aquel pensamiento, más en específico, ante dicha palabra que etiquetaba a su relación.

Él no tenía muchos amigos en realidad, quizás Pichit era el único al que podía considerar como uno. Y aunque el preocuparse y velar por la seguridad del otro parecía ser la piedra angular de toda amistad, Yuri debía aceptar que el término “amistad” no encajaba de forma correcta si con esta pretendía nombrar la naturaleza de su relación con el poeta.

Y si la palabra amistad le incomodaba hasta el punto de sentir que ella no lograba describir a plenitud lo que su relación simbolizaba, la palabra “matrimonio” provocaba que su piel se erizara ante el íntimo significado que esta traía consigo. 

El doncel no se sentía satisfecho con referirse al filósofo como su amigo, sin embargo, el término de esposo o amante le provocaba una intensa sensación que, aunque no era del todo de rechazo o desagrado, le resultaba lo bastante vehemente como para que retrocediera asustado antes de ahondar en esas desconocidas tierras.

Sin embargo, Yuri era consciente que el hombre no le era tan indiferente como para simplemente decir que era un conocido más del que no tendría si quiera un segundo pensamiento. La realidad que ahora vestía a su día era la prueba fehaciente de ello, ya que hasta el momento debía de aceptar que incluso le había dedicado gran parte de sus cavilaciones, casi hasta el punto de competir con las reflexiones diarias acerca del camino a tomar en su vida.

Así que… Si el gitano no podía considerar al filósofo como un conocido, algún amigo, o un amante, entonces… ¿Qué se suponía que el poeta era para él?

Aquella complicada cuestión amenazaba con ser incluso más letal que todas las inquietudes acerca del bienestar de dicho poeta, por lo que Yuri se encontró invadido por la impetuosa necesidad de encontrar al siguiente objeto capaz de captar su atención y así atraer a su mente en temas que no atentarían contra su propia estabilidad.    

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ciertos objetos que, anteriormente, también habían llamado su atención pero que, debido a la constante presencia de cierto poeta que parecía nunca estar dispuesto a darle un momento asolas, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar con mayor énfasis al extraño descubrimiento que frente a él se presentaba.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al baúl, ese largo y angosto mueble que era el protagonista de la gran mayoría de improperios y quejas de su esposo que, aunque este siempre tenía el cuidado de lanzarlos al aire cuando estuviera lejos de su oído, algunos cuantos a veces se escapaban para ser escuchados por el doncel.

Allí, sobre aquel mueble de madera, se encontraban dichos objetos que, en soledad, habían despertado de inusual manera la curiosidad del joven zíngaro; se trataban de los adorados libros del filósofo. 

Quizás podría sacar algo bueno de la ausencia que, aunque seguía preocupándole, ahora mermada era en cierta forma, gracias a la emoción que representaba la idea de estar completamente a solas para tener un vistazo a profundidad de tales libros.

Si Yuri era sincero, debía aceptar que hasta el momento jamás le habían interesado los libros, aunque lo cierto era que debido a sus costumbres y el entorno siempre en movimiento, él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de un libro como ahora. Cosa no muy extraña para la época y ambiente propio de un gitano quien, lejos de las instituciones educativas o religiosas, prefería correr libremente por los prados, o pasear sin temor por las calles mientras cantaba alguna alegre canción gitana.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba casado con un hombre que bien podría considerarse un letrado entre la burguesía, él se encontraba lo más cerca de un libro de lo que cualquier otro hubiera esperado que un simple gitano lo estaría.

Y contrario a las ignorantes reacciones que algunos de sus hermanos tuvieron al tener en sus manos dichos objetos, Yuri había sido capturado por una extraña emoción que, vertiginosa, lo recorría por dentro hasta culminar en unas manos que ansiosas estaban por abrir uno de ellos y así descubrir lo qué escondían por dentro.

Más lo único que halló en ellos fueron sin fin de signos, pulcramente organizados en líneas que formaban en conjunto un texto que, a ojos del doncel, era todo un indescifrable misterio. Y aunque cualquier otro de los suyos hubiese tenido la primera intención de desechar tal objeto por ser considerado obsoleto, para Yuri representó un interesante acertijo que prometía brindarle los más asombrosos tesoros si era capaz de resolverlo.

Fue por tal que, inducido por esa atractiva visión, comenzó a hojear cada uno de los libros en un silencioso viaje donde le asediaron distintas emociones; desde la pena que le provocaba el poeta al notar la gran mayoría de hojas sucias, arrugadas o rotas, hasta el interés y curiosidad que tan sólo aumentaba, al nacer, página a página, muchas más dudas e incógnitas de las que lo acompañaban al inicio del trayecto.

En vez de ser invadido por el fastidio de no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que allí estaba impreso, el zíngaro se hallaba genuinamente maravillado por el insondable rompecabezas que ante él se abría, como un fascinante hechizo que lo mantenía atado a este, incapaz de librarse, aún si él así lo desease. Yuri entonces fue abrumado por una inesperada revelación, ya que esa palpitante emoción que lo envolvía hasta ser parte inherente de él se parecía bastante a la inefable sensación que el filósofo solía en su interior.

Pero antes de abstraerse en ese descubrimiento, la mente de Yuri fue atraída hacia otros pensamientos, también referentes al poeta, pero distintos en esencia.

¿Qué tipo de cosas se revelaban en dichos libros como para lograr capturar la inconstante atención del filósofo? ¿Es que allí dentro se encontraba un fascinante mundo, reservado tan sólo para esos pocos capaces de descifrar la incógnita entre aquellas letras escritas en tinta sobre el papel?

Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Yuri se encontró anhelando el ser uno de ellos.

Había estado tan absorto en aquella emoción que no fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, cuando pudo regresar a la realidad, una que era acompañada por la visión del hombre de platinos cabellos que llegaba para asesinar la ausencia que había atormentado la mente y corazón de cierto doncel.

Doncel que, ante la imagen que llenaba a sus pupilas, fue invadido por una impetuosa oleada de alivio y, colmado por la emoción que llegaba para sustituir la angustia que lo carcomía por dentro, dejó caer sus barreras para quedar vulnerable y así desnudar la verdad de su sentir al lanzarse hacia el poeta, a quien envolvió entre sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo con la necesidad punzante de sentir su calor para asegurarle a su ser que lo que miraba no era un espejismo, sino la realidad misma.

Victor por su parte se encontraba incrédulo ante tan inesperada, pero a la vez maravillosa bienvenida. Por lo que, en silencio, se llevaba una intensa encrucijada entre su mente y corazón, ambos involucrados en una fiera batalla por tener el control de su cuerpo.

Su corazón saltaba emocionado dentro de su pecho, gritando en cada latir su dicha por sentirse reclamado, y exigiendo desesperado el corresponder al abrazo con la misma vehemencia con que el gitano se aferraba a su cuerpo, como una inherente necesidad que supuraba por ser satisfecha, pero su mente, ese lado tan prudente y razonable, le decía que aquel abrazo debía tener un trasfondo mucho más decepcionante que el que su corazón exclamaba jubiloso en cada uno de sus latidos, y por tal, debía mantenerse estoico y al margen de la situación, para no cometer ninguna acción que pudiese malinterpretarse, aún si el gitano se encontraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Al final, gracias a sus antecedentes y la fría naturaleza de su verdadera relación, su mente se había declarado como el vencedor en aquella lucha, dejando relegado a su corazón en la oscuridad de quien se resigna a no esperar más de lo que alguna vez pudiese llegar a aspirar.  

Yuri por su parte, al notar que, aunque el cuerpo al que abrazaba era cálido y reconfortante al tacto, también se encontraba rígido e inmóvil entre sus brazos, tal y como si aquel abrazo le incomodara como una caricia que le repelía en demasía.

Y aunque aquel implícito rechazo por parte del poeta había significado una afilada daga lista para incrustarse en el vulnerable corazón del doncel, este hizo a un lado las punzadas de dolor que contraían a su pecho, para recuperar la compostura y así liberar al filósofo del abrazo que tanto parecía sofocarle pues él no le había correspondido, aun si tuvo la delicadeza de no romperlo por su propia mano.

La indirecta que el lenguaje corporal del poeta le había lanzado, fue totalmente captada por Yuri, quien se alejó de su cuerpo, como si aquel contacto también le repeliera como una desagradable caricia jamás deseada. 

El esbozo de una herida sonrisa amenazaba con nacer en los labios de Victor, más los despojos de su pisoteada dignidad le dieron la fuerza necesaria para mantener recluidas en su interior a esas emociones que tejían el miserable manto de congoja que él tanto se negaba a portar, al menos, no frente al causante de su pena, pues mientras su corazón se retorciera agónico entre los rotos cristales de su crédula ilusión, en su rostro no se reflejaría atisbo alguno de esa cruda pena que sería seguro lo bastante patética como para evocar la compasión del gitano, quien dispuesto siempre estaba para socorrer a un pobre miserable.

Y él no quería ser un objeto de lástima, mucho menos por aquel bello doncel que ahora parecía aún más lejano de su alcance.

Yuri, quien ajeno era al torbellino de lúgubres emociones que devoraban el corazón del filósofo, se mantuvo incapaz de verlo a los ojos, temeroso de encontrar atisbo alguno de rechazo o desagrado surcando su rostro, por lo que bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, para encontrarse allí con la visión de un libro, aquel que había estado viendo en aquel momento, y que dejó caer por el impacto que el regreso del poeta le había suscitado.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Se disculpó, mientras se inclinaba al instante para recoger dicho libro y ofrecerlo a su dueño; lo menos que quería era que el filósofo pensara que, al igual que sus hermanos, él también estaba maltratando a sus pequeños tesoros.

No obstante, aquel libro se mantuvo extendido entre ellos, ya que Victor se había quedado absorto en cierto descubrimiento.

Lo cierto era que, tal como pensaba el gitano, Victor no se le despegaba, y aún si no estuvieran cerca por alguna extraña razón, él siempre procuraba tener al zíngaro dentro de su campo de visión, por lo que no había pasado por alto aquellas furtivas miradas que su esposo le dedicaba a sus libros.

Al principio pensaba que sólo estaba evaluando la terrible composición de aquel baúl que pobremente encajaba con la anatomía humana, más, conforme aumentaban las veces en que lo atrapó haciendo lo mismo, descubrió que el objeto de su interés eran los libros y no el baúl.

Por lo que ahora, el haberlo capturado en medio de su libre inspección sobre ellos, había encendido en el poeta una emoción que cual luz alumbró las tinieblas que moraban en su corazón, para así llenarle de un sentimiento que sembraba el entusiasmo de una súbita esperanza.

— ¿Te interesan? — Preguntó, con una emoción que vibraba en su voz y que había sido más que suficiente para que Yuri le mirara a los ojos y encontrara como estos refulgían con notable ilusión. 

— Yo… Nunca había visto alguno. — Confesó, y con un ligero sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza de lo qué sus palabras significaban, agregó — Al menos, no tan de cerca…

— ¿Y qué impresión te provocan? — Instó el poeta, con el interés resonando en su voz, ya que sabía que tantas miradas no podían desembocar tan sólo en una efímera curiosidad.

— Pues… — Comenzó, algo dubitativo, ya que no sabía cómo explicar el manojo de emociones que habían evocado en él. — Son… Grandes y pesados. — Respondió, con la descripción más superficial y obvia a la vista para cualquiera que los tuviese enfrente.

Respuesta que evocó una suave risa en el poeta, puesto que le había enternecido la fugaz expresión que surcó en aquel bello rostro, la cual le decía lo mucho que se le complicaba el dar con una respuesta adecuada.

— Sí que lo son, y se lo dices a alguien que ya tuvo la desgracia de ser golpeado con ellos. — Musitó, haciendo mofa de sí mismo con una libertad que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que al hacerlo sentía como el peso de sus angustias aminoraba.

Y Victor no había sido el único que sentía como la presión sobre sus hombros se aligeraba, ya que para Yuri el sonido de aquella risa había mermado parte del dolor que, aunque aún punzaba en su pecho, había disminuido lo suficiente hasta convertirse en un tenue murmullo fácil de ignorar si era opacado por la voz del poeta, sincera y amena, sin rastro alguno del menosprecio que su pobre respuesta hubiese podido provocar en alguien tan estudiado como su esposo.   

— Siento lo que hicieron mis hermanos a tus libros. — Pidió disculpas, genuinamente apenado por la actitud de su pueblo. — No merecías que los destruyeran de esa manera.

Yuri había estado a punto de agregar que tampoco merecía el casi morir en la horca o el que le dieran una paliza entre todos, pero un ataque de prudencia le dijo que lo mejor era no tocar ese escabroso tema. 

En realidad, parecía que su pueblo sólo le había traído cosas malas al poeta, hecho que caló profundo en el gitano, quien se encontró asediado por la necesidad de retribuir en cierta forma por el daño que su gente le había causado.

— Podría reponerlos… — Ofreció, sin siquiera pensar en el posible alto precio que tenían, aún para alguien que obtenía buenas ganancias en las plazas. El doncel tan sólo quería aliviar un poco del perjuicio que aún afectaba al poeta. 

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso, es decir. — Tomó uno de los libros que reposaban en aquel baúl para leer el título. — ¿A quién le importa la hermética? Todos sabemos que eso es cosa del pasado, y el futuro se encuentra en la astrología. — Se encogió de hombros para después dedicarle una honesta sonrisa al consternado gitano. — No debes sentirte culpable por ello, además… No sé cuándo regresará aquel amigo que te mencioné tenía una imprenta. Él suele venderme los libros a un menor precio.

— Al menos deberías dejar que te ayude con alguno, ya que… Creo que la mayoría está en muy mal estado. — Esbozó una mueca, disgustado por aquel hecho. — Aunque este se encuentra casi intacto.

Tomó uno de ellos para comenzar a hojearlo; era ligeramente más pesado y grande que los demás, también parecía tener mucha más antigüedad por el color y textura de las páginas.

— También llamó mi atención… — Musitó, con la vista fija en el contenido del libro. — No sé leer, pero… A diferencia de los demás libros, este tiene letras muy extrañas… — Indicó, curioso.

— Oh, ese libro… — La mirada en los ojos del poeta cambió de repente, cubriéndose bajo un manto de nostalgia, junto con otra emoción que el zíngaro no pudo describir. — No está escrito en francés ni en latín, sino en griego, por eso el contraste.

— ¿Griego? — Repitió confundido, ya que, según él, aquel idioma ya no era hablado. — ¿Y de qué trata? — Preguntó, desviando su vista del libro hacia el poeta, en espera de una respuesta.

— Pues… Lo cierto es que no lo sé. — Aceptó, sincero. — Jamás aprendí griego.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Frunció el ceño, ya que en realidad la convivencia junto con el filósofo le había construido la impresión de que este lo sabía casi todo. — ¿Y por qué no? — Cuestionó, incapaz de dejar en paz aquel tema sin una razón que justificara el hecho de que la activa mente de su esposo hubiese ignorado aquel conocimiento, aun si tenía un libro en aquel idioma.

Victor tomó el libro que Yuri sostenía para observarlo en silencio con una expresión que, aunque hermética, había algo en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban que le decía al gitano que había mucho más de lo que mostraba en la superficie.

— A veces nos privamos de algunas cosas por las cadenas que nosotros mismos creamos para protegernos…

El doncel había estado a punto de pedirle que explicara aquella frase que para él sembraba muchas más dudas en vez de resolverlas, pero antes de hacerlas, el filósofo continuó.

— Este además es el único de mis libros que no proviene de una imprenta, sino que ha sido escrito a mano, palabra por palabra. — Y la voz con que había expresado aquello, parecía ser respaldada por un trasfondo mucho más significativo que el simple hecho de su elaboración.

— Debió haber costado bastante. — Mencionó Yuri, incapaz de decir otra cosa ante el extraño animo que se había instalado en el poeta.

Y, sin embargo, aquella frase había sido más que suficiente para que los labios del filósofo esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa, la cual reflejaba tan sólo una parte de la tristeza que acongojaba a su corazón. 

— Sí… Pagué un precio muy alto por él. — Expresó en un amargo susurro, que contrastaba a la perfección con la curva de aquella sonrisa que le hería en el alma al mantener en su rostro.

La culpa no tardó en hacer acto de presencia para causar sus estragos en el gitano, pues creía que aquel estado de íntima melancolía que envolvía al poeta había sido a causa de sus palabras. No comprendía como la simple mención de un libro podía afectar tanto en sus emociones, más sabía que su culpa había sido el despojarlo de su usual buen humor, por lo que ahora su necesidad era aliviar la pena que ahora le asediaba.

— Yo lo sien…

— Pero el griego no importa realmente. — Interrumpió Victor, intuyendo sin dificultad el tipo de pensamientos que invadían al doncel. — Es decir… Es una práctica normal en nuestra sociedad que al encontrarse con letras que no entendamos se diga “es griego y por tal, no se lee”. — Se deshizo por si sólo de aquella nube de melancolía, para darle lugar al radiante sol que solía instalarse en sus ojos. — Pero jamás me contestaste… ¿Te interesan los libros? — Preguntó, mientras posaba su insistente mirada en el gitano.

Yuri, abrumado por la profundidad de aquellos ojos que prácticamente le rogaban por una respuesta, no pudo resistirse por más tiempo al brillante azul de aquel mirar, por lo que dejó a un lado sus dudas y contestó mediante un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, junto con el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que se sentía avergonzado al aceptar algo como eso frente al poeta.

— ¡Eso es increíble! — Victor prácticamente chilló de la emoción ante la tímida respuesta del doncel. — Oh, mi ángel, no sabes lo dichoso que me hace saber eso. No cabe duda de que eres un ser digno de los cielos. — Expresó el poeta, con un entusiasmo que casi lo tenía al borde de dar pequeños saltitos sobre su sitio.

— Pero no sé leer ni escribir, estoy lejos de ser perfecto. — Aceptó, con la vista en el suelo, apenado por su estado de genuina ignorancia, e incómodo por los elogios que recibía de su esposo y que creía no merecer en verdad.

— ¡Eso no es problema alguno! — Descartó al instante. — Yo puedo enseñarte a leer y escribir. Sería un sacrilegio el estar interesado en los libros, pero privarte de todas sus virtudes por algo que se puede solucionar de forma tan sencilla. — Explicó, cada vez más emocionado por aquella idea que iba tomando mayor forma hasta convertirse en todo un organizado proyecto. — Puedo enseñarte en las noches después de ir a las plazas, e incluso podría hacer tarjetas con las letras del diccionario para facilitar tú comprensión, aunque necesitaría tinta, ah, pero eso no es problema, pronto ganaré el dinero suficiente y…

— Pero soy un gitano… — Musitó tímidamente, interrumpiendo el emocionado parloteo del filósofo con aquel importante hecho que, según el doncel, era el mayor impedimento para aprender tal cosa.

Después de todo, una parte del ignorante pensamiento colectivo que la sociedad tenía sobre su gente había logrado influenciar en cierta forma la propia imagen que él tenía sobre sí mismo.

Los gitanos tenían talento innato, ya sea para adivinar el futuro, bailar o cantar, pero sus virtudes se limitaban tan sólo a eso, e ir más allá era algo impensable por creerse con los recursos insuficientes como para aspirar a algo distinto que no fuese el estilo de vida bohemio.

Las ciencias eran destinadas sólo para los burgueses, al igual que el arte callejero para los gitanos. Jamás encontrarías a un honrado burgués cantando canciones gitanas por las calles, como tampoco encontrarías a un zíngaro leyendo sobre alguna ciencia de los hombres.

Yuri tenía la vista aún clavada en el suelo, por lo que no fue capaz de ver la fugaz expresión de sorpresa que había surcado el rostro del poeta al escuchar esa inesperada confesión, más el vehemente tono con el que refutó sus palabras fue más que suficiente para captar toda su atención.

— Eso no tiene interés alguno si se trata del conocimiento. Cosas como la raza, edad, o religión no son más que nimiedades que no deberían discriminar a nadie si en su alma reside el genuino deseo de entregarse a la sabiduría de las letras. Yo era un simple huérfano vagabundo cuando tenía casi tu edad y eso no fue barrera alguna que me impidiera el aprender e incluso el ir más allá de sólo saber leer y escribir. — Expresó, sin atisbo alguno de vergüenza por su pasado, al contrario de eso, era el orgullo de quien se supera a sí mismo quien ahora hablaba. — No por ser gitano significa que no seas merecedor de sumergirte en el manantial de la sabiduría, al menos, eres mucho más digno que aquellos que no sólo se conforman, sino que también disfrutan el revolcarse en la inmundicia de su ignorancia. Además… Me parecería toda una pena que te privaras del mundo que un libro puede ofrecerte, uno tan bello y fascinante, casi como tú al admirarte danzar.

La ternura que refulgió suave en la mirada que el poeta le dedicaba, había logrado que el gitano se estremeciera en una cálida emoción que se instalaba en su corazón para hacer que este palpitara frenético por corresponder de alguna forma a los puros sentimientos que, aunque el doncel no podía ver, los ojos de su alma reconocían con claridad, como un espejo donde se reflejaba a sí misma; un tácito llamado que ninguno de los dos comprendía pero que sus corazones habían adoptado como un nuevo idioma para comunicarse, lejos de las limitaciones que sus mentes pudiesen imponer.

Más, aunque el corazón del doncel resguardaba consigo el deseo de entregarse a las dulces palabras del poeta, la inseguridad que reinaba en su mente fue mucho más fuerte para imponer una nueva barrera entre ambos.

— No creo que en mi cabeza pueda entrar algo diferente de lo que ya sabe… — Musitó quedamente, al tiempo que sus ojos huían de la mirada que tanto le buscaba.

— Mi ángel, tu mente no es sólo un lugar para llenar, sino una luz a la espera de ser encendida, y estoy seguro de que la tuya… Será la más bella y radiante de todas, pues acompañará a la que ya proyectas por tu cuenta, no sólo al cantar o bailar, sino simplemente al ser tú mismo.

La dulzura con que se había expresado el poeta, en esa honesta y segura afirmación, lejos de provocar el recelo del doncel, había evocado en su lugar un intenso bochorno que incendió sus mejillas hasta el punto de sentirse sofocado con el propio calor que emanaba de sí.

¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso?

No obstante, al haber bajado la vista para huir de aquellos ojos que enternecidos le miraban, notó cierto objeto que no recordaba haber visto antes con el filósofo.

— ¿Y esa bolsa? — Preguntó, confundido.

— Oh ¿Esto? — Levantó la bolsa en cuestión. — En realidad es algo que quería mostrarte. — Le sonrió, mientras en su mente decidía dejar el tema sobre su enseñanza para más tarde.

Sabía que no era correcto presionarlo, así no era como funcionaba el gitano, al contrario de ello, comprendía que con él era necesario adaptarse a su propio ritmo, permitiendo que él tomara cada paso cuando se sintiera cómodo, pero siempre procurando el estar a su lado para que no se sintiese abandonado a su suerte.

— Espera aquí. — Caminó rumbo a la habitación. —Te ofrecería que me acompañaras, pero dudo mucho que eso esté dentro de tu lista de intereses. — Expresó en tono burlón antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Yuri se quedó con su respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pues el poeta se había encerrado en la alcoba. Ni siquiera había permitido que Vicchan entrara con él, dejando a la pobre cabrita con humor cabizbajo a los pies de dicha puerta.

¿Por qué no quería que él entrara? Lo cierto es que nuestro doncel era lo suficientemente inocente como para no tener pizca alguna de malicia que le pudiese decir la muy obvia respuesta.

No obstante, no necesitó esperar mucho para obtenerla, dado que el poeta salió a los pocos minutos de la habitación, siendo él mismo la respuesta que el zíngaro había estado buscando.

En otro tipo de situación Yuri hubiese tenido sin fin de comentarios listos para emitir sin dificultad alguna, más, la imagen que ante él se presentaba lo había dejado enmudecido por la impresión.

Victor se había despojado de aquellas estrafalarias ropas que representaban un vivaz carnaval, para vestirse con unas prendas que distaban bastante de las anteriores, y que, muy al contrario de aquella horrorosa casaca que entre el amarillo y el rojo chillón opacaban la verdadera imagen del poeta, aquel conjunto formado por un negro jubón sobre una pulcra y blanca camisa de lino y unos oscuros pantalones que se adherían fácilmente a la forma de sus piernas, parecía adaptarse de forma natural al hombre para enaltecer la inherente belleza de sus rasgos y darle un galante porte capaz de atraer la mirada de cualquier doncella o doncel que le viese.

Yuri no había sido la excepción a la regla, pues, aunque anteriormente había tenido la oportunidad de observar el agraciado rostro de su esposo, había cierta asociación entre su físico y la forma en que portaba tales prendas que se obtenía por resultado la perfecta visión de un apuesto hombre.

Y gracias a eso, el gitano descubrió que no sólo se encontraba casado con un poeta que sufría un serio complejo de loro, sino también… Con la viva imagen de un hombre seductor.

Quizás Pichit había tenido la razón cuando dijo que al filósofo sólo necesitaba un buen baño y el cambio correcto de ropa. Más ahora Yuri se sentía en problemas ya que… eso era más de lo que su débil corazón podía soportar.

— Se ve bien, ¿No? — Victor había notado el estado embelesado en que su ángel estaba sumido gracias a su nueva vestimenta, por lo que se permitió el hinchar un poco su orgullo al pavonearse con libertad.

— U-Umm, supongo… — Contestó Yuri, con su voz aun sufriendo los estragos de esa vehemente impresión que su galante esposo le había provocado. — Pero ¿Cómo conseguiste esa ropa? — Cuestionó algo confundido, pues hasta donde él sabía, el filósofo se encontraba más pobre que un mendigo.

— Oh, me las regaló el archidiácono. — Respondió con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Ves que no había nada de qué temer? Mi maestro tan sólo se encontraba preocupado por no saber de mi persona por tanto tiempo, sin mencionar la desagradable impresión que le causé al verme haciendo tales “gracias” tan lejos del virtuoso sendero que él me había enseñado para transitar con orgullo.

Sólo fue necesaria la mención de tal personaje para que el corazón del gitano dejara de latir desembocado por el apuesto porte de su esposo, para poner en su lugar aquella mueca que expresaba de forma tan perfecta todo el desagrado que aquella confesión había evocado en él.

— Además me dijo que no soportaba el verme con esas horrorosas ropas que se asemejaban más a las de un bufón que a las de un filósofo, por lo que me regaló estas para aminorar la desgracia que asola a mi vida. Y creo que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento. — Expresó alegre, ajeno a todo lo que sus palabras estaban causando en el doncel.

Doncel que le había escuchado en silencio, mientras sentía como cada nueva palabra era una filosa daga lista para hundirse en su corazón, a manos del rechazo y desprecio que se destilaba detrás de la jovial voz del poeta.

Cierto era que aquella casaca era inevitablemente horrible para cualquiera que la viese, y también lo era que quizás, sólo quizás, una parte inconsciente de él le había instado a elegirla no sólo para evitar el darse cuenta del apuesto hombre que tenía por esposo, sino también para mantenerlo oculto de cualquier otra mirada.

Pero todo aquella no evitaba el que su orgullo y corazón no se viesen heridos al saber cómo su humilde regalo había sido tan fácilmente despreciado por el filósofo a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó.

— Pensé que te gustaba hacer esas “gracias” … — Comenzó, sabiendo que el dolor que se anidaba en su corazón estaba siendo escupido en forma de un desdeñoso tono. — Es decir, te mirabas bastante entusiasmado por hacer gala de ellas a todo aquel que pasara por la plaza, y ahora hasta pareciera que te provoca vergüenza… — Apuntó, con una gélida miraba que le acusaba.

— Oh, bueno, eso no puede ser más que cierto, pero como le dije a mí maestro “un hombre no puede esperar a que la comida le caiga del cielo”, en tiempos desesperados hay que optar por medidas igual de desesperadas, y sí ese es el camino que el Señor me muestra para no caer en el pecado del ocio, no me queda más que resignarme a este y transitarlo de la forma más honrada posible.

Victor, poco o nada era consciente de la hoguera que estaba encendiendo con la sincera imprudencia de sus palabras, por lo que se sintió genuinamente confundido al observar como su ángel le esbozaba aquella mueca tan suya antes de darse la media vuelva para dejarlo prácticamente hablando solo.

Ni siquiera la fiel cabrita que tanto parecía amar al poeta se había quedado a su lado para escucharle. En su lugar, Vicchan se había ido dando saltitos detrás de su dueño, quien caminó hacia la alacena para después regresar con una vacía canasta en su mano, junto con la intención de ir rumbo a la puerta y pasarle de largo al filósofo como si este no existiera.

— ¡Espera! — Victor exclamó para llamar su atención, pues, aunque no comprendía la razón de aquel abrupto cambio en su ángel, había un instinto muy desarrollado de supervivencia que le decía que lo mejor era no acercarse mucho. — ¿A dónde vas? 

— Afuera. — Le contestó lo obvio con una cortante voz, misma que había hecho estremecer al poeta.

No obstante, también había algo en él que le decía que lo mejor tampoco era dejarlo solo, por lo que tuvo el intrépido arrebato de arriesgarse al decir lo siguiente: — ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Yuri detuvo de forma abrupta su paso antes de cruzar la puerta. Se dio una media vuelta con la intención de enfrentar al filósofo y así escupirle una venenosa respuesta que ya venía guardando desde hacía unos minutos, más fue invadido por un ataque de compasión al ver la lastimera mirada que se posaba en sus ojos, la cual, se asemejaba bastante a la expresión de un pobre perro regañado.

Y como además de su cabrita Vicchan, a Yuri también le encantaban los perros, el gitano se encontró honestamente rendido ante los ojos de cachorrito que el poeta le ponía, incluso creía que si este tuviese orejas estas estarían agachadas para hacer juego con su mirada arrepentida.

— Bien.

Fue lo único que obtendría como respuesta de parte del doncel, pero para Victor eso había sido incluso más de lo que hubiese esperado de su caprichoso esposo.

Por lo que enseguida se encontró caminando al lado suyo por las calles, rumbo al lugar que él presumía, se trataba del mercado, ya que su ángel llevaba consigo una canasta, y si tenía a bien de recordar, estaban escasos de alimentos.

No obstante, para desgracia del poeta, aquel viaje se había convertido en un tortuoso recorrido donde el silencio protagonizaba la escena en aquel gélido y tenso ambiente que se había instalado entre ambos.

Victor, en un desesperado intento por destruir el rígido silencio que le apretaba como una áspera soga alrededor del cuello, tuvo la intención de comenzar una conversación.

— Entonces… ¿Qué comprarás en el mercado? — Preguntó con el tono de voz más suave posible, ya que creía que la simple entonación de sus palabras habría de ser suficiente para echarlo todo a perder.

— Comida. — Le escupió en una cortante respuesta, no sin antes usar un buen manejo del tono para dejar en claro lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta por ser más que obvia.

— Oh… Ya veo…

El desdén que destilaba la afilada lengua de su inocente ángel había lastimado un poco al deprimido corazón del poeta, por lo que este se resignó a mirar el suelo con derrotado gesto al saber que todas sus intenciones por empezar una conversación habían sido asesinadas sin piedad.

Victor, ingenuamente, había creído que el “berrinche” de su caprichoso esposo tan sólo duraría unos cuantos minutos, si tenía a bien de guiarse por los antecedentes de los pequeños y fugaces roces que habían tenido entre ellos. Aquellos casos, eran por lo general causados por algún impertinente comentario lanzado a la ligera por la insensata boca del poeta, el cual, era suficiente para evocar el mal humor del doncel. Sin embargo, aquel estado se esfumaba casi tan pronto como llegaba, por lo que Victor se había confiado al creer que esta vez sucedería igual.

Claro que, si el poeta tomaba en cuenta el sepulcral silencio que los envolvía, junto con esa condenada mueca que no abandonaba la bonita boca del doncel, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que esta vez no tendría tanta suerte para ser “perdonado”.

Lo peor de todo es que nuestro ingenuo filósofo, aunque bien podía ser considerado como todo un intelectual, no tenía la inteligencia necesaria como para hurgar en sus memorias y así encontrar al comentario culpable de todas las desgracias que ahora le asolaban.

Sin embargo, habremos de ser justos con el obtuso poeta y decir que en realidad aquel arisco comportamiento de parte del gitano ya no se debía a ese imprudente comentario que el lector conoce muy bien, sino a un hecho que, era incluso toda una sorpresa para el doncel, y no una muy agradable…

Y es que desde que salieron de su hogar y se adentraron en las calles, Yuri descubrió que el inclemente peso de las miradas era de tal fuerza que le fue imposible de ignorar para su comodidad.

A decir verdad, al gitano poco le importaba el ser el objeto principal de la mirada de todos los presentes si es que se encontraba bailando, al contrario, aquellas miradas eran como un potente aliciente capaz de otorgarle el impulso necesario para que sus pies siguiesen creando la encantadora visión de un cuerpo que, ágil y etéreo, danzaba al son de un pandero.

Pero cuando el doncel no se encontraba disfrutando de la libertad y alegría que experimentaba al bailar, era allí donde en verdad se sentía sofocado por la intensidad del sin fin de ojos que le observaban con el interés de encontrar mucho más de lo que él deseaba mostrar.

De alguna forma, la frecuencia y el tiempo le habían obligado a acostumbrarse en cierto nivel al hecho de ser el blanco de las insistentes miradas de todo aquel que le viese al pasar.

El problema aquí era que… No lo estaban mirando a él.

Lo cierto era que Yuri había notado que, aunque aún existían miradas sobre su persona, también había una gran cantidad de ojos que no estaban puestos sobre él, sino… Sobre el poeta.

El innegable atractivo que su esposo portaba tan grácilmente como una segunda piel, no sólo había sido notado por él, sino también por todo aquel que pusiese sus ojos sobre el apuesto filósofo.

Las lozanas mozas le miraban con aquel innegable brillo de interés que encendía sus pupilas como todo bello astro, mientras que sus rosados labios se curvaban en una radiante sonrisa que buscaba encantar a su objetivo para atraerlo a caer justo en sus redes. Por otro lado, las refinadas doncellas, quienes debían guardar el recato que la sociedad les exigía, se limitaban a lanzar fugaces miradas a hurtadillas, al tiempo que escondían tras sus bordados abanicos aquellas sonrisas que de sus labios escapaban, junto con las disimuladas risas de complicidad que intercambiaban entre ellas. Algunas pocas, incluso, habían sido osadas al tener el intrépido impulso de presumir abiertamente las blancas perlas de sus perfectos dientes que se ocultaban tras el carmín de sus llenos labios. 

Y Yuri ni siquiera quería hablar de la manera en que los otros donceles prácticamente devoraban con sus ojos al filósofo, como si este fuese un apetitoso platillo digno de deleitar al paladar.

Cosa que, por supuesto molestó a nuestro doncel; al fin y al cabo, él había decidido llevarlo a su casa a pesar de que sólo tenía la facha de un poco apetitoso pescado, sucio y maloliente. No obstante, ahora que el hombre se había deshecho de esa desagradable piel para vestirse con otra mucho más adecua a su atractiva naturaleza, era cuando todos parecían percatarse de ella para así buscar casi con desesperación el captar su atención.

Era esa hipócrita actitud de parte de los demás la que tenia de mal humor a Yuri, por supuesto que esa era la única razón por la cual sentía como su estómago se retorcía con cada nueva mirada o gesto coqueto dirigido hacia su esposo. En su mente, la posibilidad de estar sufriendo los efectos de los ponzoñosos celos era prácticamente nula.

Y mientras Yuri seguía enajenando a su mente con el veneno de los inherentes celos, Victor era ignorante de todo aquello que le enfermaba. Irónico era pensar que el poeta estaba mucho más abstraído en la profunda inquietud que le provocaba el no saber la razón del mal humor del doncel, cuando aquel estado de ánimo no era más que causado por lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

No fue hasta que ambos llegaron al gran mercado de París, que Victor pudo sentir como el ambiente entre ellos se aligeraba de forma notable gracias al gran bullicio que allí reinaba, sin mencionar las múltiples interacciones que el doncel comenzó a tener con los encargados de los puestos que comenzaron a visitar.

Allí, Victor descubrió la razón por la cual el gitano le había mencionado la amena relación que mantenía con las personas del mercado. Las buenas maneras y la amabilidad con la que el doncel se comportaba con todos por igual de una forma genuina y natural era razón más que suficiente para que se mereciera la favorable opinión de la gente, quienes no sólo le conocían por su alegría y la belleza de su danza, sino también por su personalidad humilde y educada.

Pero si había algo por lo que el doncel se ganaba el corazón de todo aquel que lo tratase, eran esos pequeños sonrojos con que aceptaba en silencio todo tipo de halagos, reflejando así su tímida esencia, junto con las cálidas sonrisas con que agradecía toda amabilidad ofrecida por los dueños de los puestos, quienes sentían como su corazón se derretía por la ternura que irradiaba el pequeño zíngaro.

Victor incluso, se había creído capaz de regalarle, si lo tuviera, todo un reino entero, si con eso podía ser digno de una sola de esas cándidas sonrisas que iluminaban bellamente a su faz.    

Así que podía comprender muy bien el porque nadie se resistía al impulso de ofrecer pequeños regalos al doncel, ya sea una mayor cantidad de la que había solicitado, o algún producto extra que siempre eran dados al gitano como una simple “cortesía” que solían dar de vez en cuando a sus clientes, aunque en realidad el zíngaro fuese el único que gozaba de tales tratos.

Al poeta poco le había importado tal hecho. Él se había dado a la tarea de observar con atención la dadivosa actitud de todos ellos en busca de algún indicio que delatara una segunda intención oculta, más, descubrió que aquellas desinteresadas acciones se debían meramente a la adorable personalidad del doncel, quien hacia nacer en el corazón de todo aquel que lo conociese el sentimiento de quererle y apreciarle. 

Claro, todo esto así se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a cierto puesto…

— Oh, Eros ¡Dichosos los ojos que te vieron! — Exclamó jubiloso un fornido hombre que aparentaba al menos unos 40 años, y quien atendía una gran tienda en el lugar. — Hace tanto tiempo que no te miraba. Llegué a pensar que incluso la caravana de gitanos se había ido casi tan pronto como llegó.

— No, es sólo que estuve… Indispuesto… — Explicó Yuri, no muy seguro de su respuesta, a la vez que sus ojos no habían podido evitar el dirigirse por un instante hacía la verdadera razón de su ausencia.

Ese pequeño y fugaz gesto que no pasó desapercibido por aquel hombre le sirvió lo suficiente para quitar su atención del gitano e instalarse en el poeta que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio a un lado del bello doncel.

Victor, al notar la mirada sobre él, había estado a punto de esbozar una amable sonrisa a modo de saludo, cuando sus labios se quedaron a medio camino al observar la mueca disgustada que se dibujaba en el rostro del vendedor.

Aquel gesto que reflejaba a todas luces su molestia y desagrado hacia su presencia había sido más que suficiente para que aquel hombre cayera de toda su gracia, y encendiera una alarma en la cabeza del filósofo.

Él podía parecer torpe y obtuso la mayoría de las veces, pero no por eso significaba que dejaba escapar cada detalle que acontecía a su alrededor, y si se guiaba por su espíritu masculino, esa parte de naturaleza animal que residía aún incluso en los hombres, él podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que aquel sujeto lo miraba como un muy posible “rival” de amores.

— ¿Y tu acompañante es…? — Cuestionó al doncel, sin siquiera quitarle la mirada a Victor, con unos penetrantes ojos que buscaban intimidarlo.

Aunque nuestro poeta más que intimidado se sentía indignado. ¡Aquel hombre bien podría ser el padre de su ángel! ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de si quiera aspirar el tener el favor de ese joven y bello doncel? Al menos Victor era joven igual que su ángel, y claro, no lo negaría… También apuesto.

Y con ese mismo sentimiento de superioridad había estado a punto de declararse orgullosamente como el legítimo esposo de su ángel, sino hubiese sido porque ese mismo ángel se le adelantó con una respuesta que llegó para impactarse en el poeta como el irrefrenable golpe de una afilada piedra.

— Un amigo. — Lanzó Yuri en una respuesta rápida y carente de duda alguna, como si le fuese de vital importancia el aclarar la naturaleza que envolvía a su relación antes de que esta fuera malinterpretada.

Y si para el gitano la mera cuestión de dar esa respuesta le había obligado a soportar el dolor de su corazón que se lamentaba en ahogados sollozos, el ver el semblante cabizbajo y derrotado del esposo al que acababa de negar había representado el golpe de gracia que necesitaba para oprimir a su pecho en una agónica tortura a la que el mismo se había condenado.

Pero mientras la inexperta pareja de jóvenes se encontraba sufriendo los estragos de sus propios errores, aquel hombre había pasado por alto todo ello al estar bajo el efecto de la alegría y alivio que le embargaba al saber que el atractivo muchacho no representaba amenaza alguna.

Por lo que con un renovado júbilo comenzó a atender al gitano, con la intención siempre presente de elegir los mejores productos de su puesto para ofrecerle junto con la amplia sonrisa que expresaba el buen humor del que gozaba por la noticia.

— Pero antes de que te vayas, permite que te obsequie esto. — Abrió una de las pequeñas cajas que tenía bajo llave y de allí sacó unas pequeñas bolsitas anudadas. — Un amigo mío pudo traerlas hasta acá y adquirí unas cuantas. Desde hacía tiempo quería darte algunas, pero no fue hasta ahora que me es posible. — Extendió los diminutos sacos hacia el gitano para que este los tomara.

Yuri los observó con curiosidad por algunos instantes, sin saber que contenían dentro, a punto había estado de preguntarle al hombre, cuando el poeta no pudo evitar percatarse de lo que era.

— ¿Canela? — Preguntó, extrañado por el inusual olor.

— Tiene buen olfato, maese. — Le sonrió jocoso el vendedor, como si minutos antes no hubiese querido fulminar con la mirada al filósofo. — Canela, pimienta, y… Un poco de albaca.

Victor sintió como la quijada se le iba cayendo al escuchar nombrar dichas especias tan anheladas y de elevado precio en toda Europa, pero la cereza que había llegado para coronar al pastel había sido la mención de esa última especia, la cual, era un potente afrodisiaco por ser considerado como un buen aliciente para la fecundidad y virilidad. 

Por supuesto que el lector debe saber que nuestro poeta comprendía muy bien, gracias al pícaro brillo que habitaba en los ojos del cuarentón hombre, el mensaje oculto que guardaba su obsequio, y que obviamente el inocente doncel desconocía.

— ¿Especias? — Yuri, al saber entonces de lo que se trataba, comenzó a mirar dichos sacos con algo de vacilación. — Son muy caras, no puedo aceptarlas. — Explicó, en cierta forma apenado por tener que negar el regalo que aquel hombre, tan amablemente, le ofrecía.

— ¡Oh, nada de eso! — Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, mientras acercaba las bolsitas de nuevo hacia el zíngaro. — Mira, te seré sincero… Aquí en este mercado no hay muchas personas que puedan pagar por especias como estas. Por lo general quienes sí pueden, las consiguen con mercaderes que vienen directamente de la india, así que por desgracia difícilmente podría llegar a venderlas por lo que realmente cuestan. Y no me gusta abaratar mi mercancía, en ese caso prefiero darlas como obsequio, y que mejor que ofrecerlas a un doncel tan gentil y educado como tú.

Victor se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba la excusa que rápidamente había creado para enredar al doncel. Pensó que seguramente el hombre tenía la buena labia para incluso vender el más defectuoso de sus productos.

— Aun así, yo no podría…

— No me dejes con esta complicada cuestión sin resolver, Eros. — Le interrumpió el vendedor. — No puedo darme la libertad de decir que todos mis clientes son así de amables como tú, por lo que sólo puedo pensar en ti como la persona indicada. Sé que te gustan las especias y que en verdad les darás un buen uso, vamos… — Insistió.

Yuri se encontraba aún indeciso sobre qué hacer, por lo que se volteó hacia donde estaba el filósofo para pedir su opinión, más este se hallaba mirando un puesto a la lejanía con aire ausente, por lo que terminó siendo vencido por la presión que aquel hombre le ejercía y aceptó dichas especias.

Por supuesto que el poeta había sido consciente de todo el intercambio, y más de una vez tuvo que morderse la lengua para que esta no soltara algún comentario que evitara que el doncel aceptara tal abismal obsequio, más, él comprendía que aquello debía ser decisión del gitano, pues si su opinión le hubiese persuadido de lo que él realmente deseaba, entonces no tendría significado alguno.

Así que la decisión del gitano le había herido para sumar otra razón por la cual caminaba a su lado en un silencio que él mismo había adoptado, pues ocupado se encontraba en observar con gesto deprimido hacia el suelo.

Yuri, quien se había percatado de todo esto, sufrió una súbita sensación de culpa que le fue suficiente para ver más allá de sus caprichosas actitudes y así comprender que quizás había sido demasiado duro con el cabizbajo poeta.

El zíngaro comenzó a analizar la situación de forma objetiva, después de todo… Debía comprender que las adversidades que ahora afrontaba la vida del poeta lo estaban obligando a tomar un rumbo que él por si solo jamás hubiese aceptado.

El hombre se había superado a si mismo al cultivarse en las ciencias contra todo pronóstico. Era obvio para cualquiera el desmedido amor que le profesaba al saber, junto con la ardorosa pasión que le evocaban la belleza de las letras, por lo que… ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara cuando se le obligaba a dejar relegado a sus sueños para convertirse en algo parecido a un malabarista de poca monta?

Despojado de su pluma y obligado a perpetrar curiosas gracias en espera de unas cuantas monedas, no era algo que suscitara el orgullo y regocijo en el poeta. Yuri incluso había creído que aquello, en vez de ser un camino para sobrevivir, también era un arma de doble filo, pues, aunque por un lado obtenía el sustento para comer, por el otro se devoraba a si mismo en el alma al no poder entregarse a la verdadera pasión que encendía la luz de su existir.

Yuri incluso intentó ponerse en su lugar. ¿Cómo llegaría a sentirse si en algún momento, por alguna cruel jugada del destino, terminaban prohibiéndole el bailar en las plazas? Aquello sería como arrebatarle una parte inherente de lo que él era; un pedazo de su corazón, el fuego que alimentaba a su alma…

Arrebatarle esa bella virtud que él tanto disfrutaba por ser una de las pocas cosas que le llenaban de orgullo y confianza hacia si mismo, sería entonces la última estocada capaz de aniquilarle, pues despojado de su esencia y obligado a conformarse con los miserables trozos de un alma deshecha ¿Quién querría seguir viviendo?

Por tal razón es que ahora era capaz de comprender mejor al poeta, pues, aunque aquel comentario aún le lastimaba al recordar, le afligía mucho más el pensar en el sufrimiento que el filósofo tenía que soportar en silencio, con la más mínima expresión de quejas hacia el doncel, ya que incluso en aquella situación el hombre buscaba incomodarle en la menor medida.

No era justo que por aquel comentario que se le había escapado ahora le estuviese condenando de esa manera, por lo que el deseo de reconciliarse con el poeta comenzó a punzar con fuerza en el corazón del doncel.

Pero el problema residía en ¿cómo haría para hacer las paces con él? Lo cierto era que Yuri no tenía la valentía suficiente como para sacar el tema y hablarlo de forma abierta con Victor, mucho menos sabía si podría expresar todo lo que ahora pensaba sin antes cambiar el rumbo de la conversación hasta desembocar en otro malentendido.

Yuri no quería echarlo todo a perder en su intento por arreglar las cosas, pero tampoco se sentía a gusto con la idea de dejar todo como estaba. Él necesitaba una manera para expresar sus sentimientos de una forma que no pudiese cometer algún error, y que el poeta le comprendiese sin palabras, pero ¿Cómo?

Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos divisó cierto puesto, y con ello, la luz en su mente se encendió con la fuerza de una súbita idea que presumía con ser la solución a sus problemas.

— ¡Espera aquí! — Le pidió a un confundido Victor, quien no esperaba que el gitano volviese a dirigirse a él.

El poeta tenía la intención de preguntar a donde iría, más el zíngaro había emprendido marcha hacia algún lugar en el basto mercado, por lo que Victor tuvo que conformarse con sólo acatar dicha orden, mientras se entretenía pateando pequeñas piedras en el suelo, a la espera de su regreso.

El filósofo no supo que pensar sobre la extraña actitud del gitano, la cual cambiaba a un ritmo al que él no podía llegar a acostumbrarse, y que temía… Nunca llegar a hacerlo.

Siendo sinceros, Victor no tenía mucha experiencia en lo que a donceles se trataba, las pocas veces que así lo necesitó en el pasado solía preferir la compañía de una mujer, y aunque estas féminas gozaran de una fama que las caracterizaba como complicadas, él no se encontraba de acuerdo con esto. Lo cierto era que había aprendido a comprender el pensamiento de estas, por lo que no le era difícil el tratarlas de la forma más prudente posible para evitar el ofenderlas. Felices ellas y feliz él, no había mucho de que preocuparse.

Caso totalmente contrario con el doncel, pues a pesar de que había llegado a relacionarse mucho más con el zíngaro de lo que lo hizo con las mujeres, él debía decir que el enigma que su esposo representaba era uno que ni siquiera estaba cerca de resolver.

— ¡Maese! — Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que le llamaba.

Y aunque dicho llamado sobresalía de las bulliciosas voces en el mercado, Victor se encontraba abstraído en el acertijo que representaba la extraña y cambiante actitud de su marido.

¿Por qué el bello doncel era tan difícil de entender? Primero lo recibía con la emoción de un cálido abrazo sólo para después mirarle con el gélido desdén endureciendo sus pupilas. Y ahora, luego de haberle aplicado el castigo de su cruel indiferencia en forma de aquel silencio que le atormentaba, simplemente rompió esa ley del hielo y se dignó a por fin hablarle, aunque sólo fuese para darle una orden.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar sobre esas acciones tan contrapuestas? ¿Seguía o no molesto con él? ¿Llegaría a saber al menos la razón por la cual lo trataba así?

En conclusión, Victor se hallaba en un gran dilema del cual no dudaba en declararse incompetente para solucionar por su propia mano.  

— ¡Maese! — Volvió a escucharse no muy a lo lejos.

Segundo llamado que poco efecto tuvo en el poeta, quien parecía cada vez más y más absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que habitaba en la mente de su ángel? ¿Cuáles eran las motivaciones para el cambio de sus actitudes al tratarlo? ¿Alguna vez llegaría a comprenderlo?

— ¡Usted, el joven de plateados cabellos!

Y como si de una invocación mágica se tratase, el intenso lapsus del poeta se rompió ante la voz de aquella persona, quien, a su juicio, gozaba de una ilustre inteligencia al no confundir el color de su cabello; hecho de vital importancia para Victor.

El filósofo levantó la mirada con el interés renacido para encontrar a dicha persona, y pronto la encontró, haciéndole señas para que se acercara hasta su puesto.

No habría problema si se alejaba un poco ¿Verdad?

***********

Yuri había tardado más de lo que había pensado en aquella tienda. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarse en esta, jamás había comprado algo semejante, por lo que había optado por apoyarse en el consejo del vendedor que la atendía.

Lo que él jamás esperó fue que este lo envolviera en una extensa platica donde no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que este le decía, más, como el doncel no gustaba de ser maleducado, se resignó a escucharle con paciencia mientras asentía con la cabeza como si realmente entendiese lo que este parloteaba sin cesar.

No quería ni imaginarse todo el tiempo que aquel tipo le había arrebatado mientras el poeta le esperaba, por lo que cuando terminó de conseguir lo que quería, salió a paso veloz rumbo al lugar donde se suponía, le estaban esperando.

Grande había sido su sorpresa al llegar a dicho sitio y no encontrar ni rastro del filósofo. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Sin embargo, antes de que la angustia se instalara en el doncel, sus oídos captaron un sonido que había tenido a bien de memorizar como algo que había llegado a ser silenciosamente de su agrado; la risa del poeta.

Pero esa risa se entrelazaba con otra mucho más aguda, casi como el tintineo de sin fin de melodiosas campanillas, un sonido suave y dulce, tan dulce… Que Yuri se sintió enfermar por lo empalagoso que le resultaba.

Desgraciadamente, nuestro doncel conocía muy bien de que seres era muy característico ese fastidioso sonido.

Y guiado con aquellas risas, pronto encontró el origen de estas, ubicando en un instante al filósofo, y frente a él, detrás de un puesto, la indiscutible figura de una joven mujer.

Tanto el poeta como la joven moza se encontraban enfrascados en una amena charla, entre risas y sonrisas que compartían en la complicidad de alguna broma o comentario antes expresado entre ambos.

La imagen que ambos proyectaban hubiese sido más que obvia a ojos de todo aquel que les observara, incluso para nuestro ingenuo e inocente doncel, quien sentía ese ya conocido dolor de su estómago al retorcerse mientras miraba la escena frente a sus ojos.

Las intenciones de aquella joven estaban al desnudo, pues ella no dudaba en expresar su interesada postura al momento de que, entre risas y comentarios, se inclinaba “casualmente” en los estantes para dar la bondadosa vista de un abierto escote que deleitara los ojos del poeta con la imagen de sus llenos y lozanos pechos que parecían haber sido bañados por el pulcro color de la fresca leche.

No obstante, a favor de Victor, habremos de decir que a nuestro filósofo le parecía mucho más “apetitoso” los productos que la moza vendía que aquel que esta le estaba ofreciendo como un descarado regalo a la espera ansiosa de ser aceptado, ya que él tan sólo miraba con sumo interés lo que había sobre el puesto, en vez de beber la sugerente imagen de unos pechos dispuestos a satisfacer los bajos instintos de un voluptuoso espíritu varonil.

Lástima que el sentimiento que el doncel ignoraba como “celos” era tan fuerte y ponzoñoso como para impedirle el observar lo antes descrito para el lector.

Y con esa nociva emoción corroyendo la razón de nuestro tranquilo gitano, se fue acercando con paso decidido hacia dicho puesto donde la joven pareja se encontraba cortejando sin descaro alguno.

— ¡Oh, maese! ¡Usted sabe tantas cosas! — Exclamaba la moza, con un exagerado tono maravillado. La mujer había decidido que, si la visión de su delicado encanto femenino no surtía efecto en el hombre, optaría entonces por enaltecer a su ego.

— Para nada, señorita. Yo tan sólo soy un simple aprendiz que poco o nada sabe de esto a comparación de otros. — Y por el pobre intento del poeta por ser “humilde” dado que sus palabras no concordaban con el tono de su voz extasiada por los elogios, podía decirse que eso estaba surtiendo efecto.

— La humildad siempre ha sido rasgo de los buenos hombres, y he de temer que ellos escasean en esta época. — Declaró la joven. — No obstante, me parece que usted se quita más mérito del que merece. A mí me vendría muy bien el tener la guía de sus conocimientos para hacer mejor mi trabajo… — Batió sus largas pestañas en un gesto de coquetería. — Si no le importunara mucho, usted podría…

— ¡Te dije que me esperaras allá! — Intervino Yuri, antes de que la chica terminara con su descarada petición. — No deberías de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esta… — Hizo una pequeña pausa, para evaluar con desdeñosa mirada a la atrevida moza. — …Ramera. — Concluyó, en lo que bien podía sonar como un insulto pero que era aceptable en aquel caso, ya que dicha joven atendía un puesto donde se vendía todo tipo de hierbas.

Así que, en efecto, la joven moza era una ramera en todo el sentido existente de la palabra.

Hemos de aclarar que Victor se encontraba tan sorprendido por la intervención de su ángel que pasó desapercibido el venenoso insulto de este, aunque caso contrario había sido para la joven que ahora miraba al gitano con desagrado y molestia.

— Y tú, doncel… ¿Eres? — Inquirió la chica, ofendida, no sólo por la forma en que le insultó, sino también porque le había interrumpido en su cortejo con el apuesto hombre.

— Soy su…

— Amigo. — Interrumpió Victor, antes de que Yuri dijera algo que se moría de ganas por escupirle en la cara a dicha moza, pero de lo que seguramente más tarde se arrepentiría.

Fue entonces cuando el doncel probó por primera vez el dolor que cruel se inmiscuía en el corazón de todo aquel que negado es ante los demás. Si Yuri se había sentido afligido por el daño que hace poco vio reflejado en el rostro de su esposo, no se comparaba en nada con la congoja que ahora le devastaba el corazón ante el mismo rechazo de este.

A la vida a veces le gustaba jugar con el karma en despiadadas formas.

— Oh, ya veo. — La joven dibujó una altiva sonrisa con la que se burló en silencio del doncel. — Pobre pequeño, seguro tenía miedo de perderse en el mercado, supongo que no está acostumbrado a las grandes ciudades. — Expresó con fingida lástima.

— Conozco hasta el más oscuro recoveco de París del que tú ni siquiera podrías aspirar a salir intacta. — El sombrío tono con que expresó aquel comentario, fue lo suficiente para sembrar el temor en la joven y así, despojarla de su engreída postura.

— Vaya, creo que ya es algo tarde. — Intervino Victor al notar el tenso ambiente que se había creado alrededor.

Él comprendía que su ángel estaba molesto, aunque el pobre obtuso creía que era por haberlo desobedecido, y no por estar “coqueteando”, aunque este no se encontraba correspondiendo al flirteo de la joven. El poeta sólo se había quedado enfrascado en aquella platica con ella ya que estaban hablando de diversas plantas, y él se encontraba genuinamente complacido de poder parlotear a sus anchas sobre su origen y propiedades.

— Supongo que debemos irnos. — Tomó la mano del doncel con la intención de “jalarlo” lejos de la mujer que por alguna razón no le había caído bien a su adorable ángel.

— ¡Oh, maese, no se vaya aún! — La joven lo detuvo al posar su mano sobre el brazo del poeta. — Verá, usted me ayudó mucho al explicarme ciertas cosas de las plantas que yo no conocía. Eso me ayudará mucho para venderlas con más facilidad, por lo que me gustaría hacerle un obsequio a modo de agradecimiento.

— Le aseguro que no es necesario, señorita. Yo me encuentro más que satisfecho con saber que le he sido de ayuda. — Rechazó, de la forma más educada posible.

— Vaya, yo insisto, maese. Seré mujer, pero no por eso significa que no tenga mi honor, y rechazar mi intento por agradecer su ayuda sería como ofenderme… Y usted parece ser un buen hombre, el cual, no creo que guste de ofender a una buena mujer como yo.

Yuri por su lado sólo esperaba que la mujer terminara sus ridículos cuentos para declinar por parte del filósofo, más Victor se le adelantó a los hechos.

— ¡Ni Dios lo quiera! — Exclamó, genuinamente preocupado por dejar una mancha en su honor. — Si ese es el caso, me veo en la posición de aceptar su obsequio con mucho gusto, señorita.

— ¡Es un alivio! — Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al filósofo, y en aquel fugaz instante en que se daba la vuelta para buscar su obsequio, tuvo el cinismo de enarcar una ceja en dirección al gitano, en un gesto que hacía mofa abierta de él; su declaración de victoria por sobre su derrota.

La moza comenzó a buscar entre las plantas que tenía a la venta, como si estuviese buscando una en cuestión, y en cuanto dio con esta, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Me parece, maese, que esta planta le será de mucha utilidad. Creo que… En verdad la necesita…— Le ofreció la planta al poeta, y le dedicó una mordaz sonrisa al doncel, aprovechando que Victor estaba más interesado en admirar dicho obsequio que en ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¡Oh, **_Archangelica Oficcinalis_**! — Exclamó en un perfecto latín. — Hace años que no miraba una de estas. Sólo espero que en verdad nunca lleguemos a necesitarla nuevamente.

Y aunque Victor tenía en su mente un solo uso de aquella planta, tanto Yuri como aquella moza sabían el mensaje oculto con que esta última se burlaba del zíngaro.

Dicha planta era conocida como Angélica, y era famosa ya que se pensaba que con masticar sus raíces se podía evitar el contagiarse de la peste, mientras que los ya infectados tenían la esperanza de curarse.

Pero, por otro lado, también era conocida como “la planta del espíritu santo” fuerte aliada para protegerse de los malos espíritus y de toda brujería perpetrada en contra de los de fe devota.   

Así que Yuri, siendo a toda vista un gitano, raza que tenía el estigma de practicar la brujería, no había pasado por alto la implicación de aquella desvergonzada ramera, quien hacía alusión a la mala fama que su pueblo portaba.

— ¡Ay, pero quizás no sea suficiente! — Aclaró, de pronto preocupada por la “seguridad” del filósofo.

Enseguida tomó un manojo de otra nueva planta, la cual, extendió a un maravillado Victor, quien feliz se encontraba por los interesantes obsequios.

— **_Origanum Majorana._** — Nombró el poeta. — Esta definitivamente espero nunca necesitarla. Aunque de ser el caso, puedo hacer algunas **cataplasmas** con ella. — Consideró seriamente.

En esta ocasión, la Mejorana servía para desinflamar toda hinchazón en el cuerpo, principalmente, la que era causada por los golpes. Así que era de esperar el bajo interés que Victor tenía por usarla.

Y esta, al igual que la primera, tenía otro uso bastante similar, ya que era utilizada para romper los encantos de los hechizos mágicos a manos de la brujería.

— Me encantaría poder obsequiarte una **_Mandrágora,_** pero como seguro sabes, son muy difíciles de encontrar. — Se lamentó la joven, aunque Yuri podía ver como un mordaz comentario se aproximaba. — Quizás este pequeño gitano que tienes por amigo pueda darte alguna…

De más estaría decir que la Mandrágora era la planta de brujas y hechiceros por excelencia.

Victor, quien por fin había comprendido al menos esa última referencia, se percató que tal comentario muy posiblemente no le agradaría a su esposo, quien, por su raza, bien podría sentirse ofendido. Por esta razón dirigió su mirada hacia el doncel para buscar signo alguno que reflejara molestia en este.

Yuri por su lado se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio, mientras se conformaba con tan sólo fulminar con su gélida mirada a la maliciosa moza. Sería de pensar entonces que aquella burla tan directa hubiese agotado lo poco que ya quedaba de su paciencia, sin embargo, el doncel en vez de entregarse a la tentación de beber de la copa de la ira optó por una postura serena e imperturbable, ajeno de toda hiel que amenazara con corroer la gracia de su esencia.

— No, me temo que carezco de alguna, pero… Tengo algo mucho mejor.

La dulce sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro hubiese engañado a cualquiera que la viese, pues la bella luz que evocaba era tan encantadora como para hacer que su víctima sucumbiera en un deslumbrado estado que le impidiera ver la mortífera naturaleza que detrás se escondía.

Victor, quien ya era bastante asiduo a caer en la ensoñación de sus sonrisas, pudo percatarse que, si bien esta era radiante, carecía de aquella angelical esencia que siempre lo caracterizaba, por lo que, en vez de sentirse acogido entre una cálida luz, un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo como una escandalosa llamada de alerta.

Fue un instante más tarde que sus ojos captaron la visión de un borrón pequeño y marrón que se movía velozmente hacia…

— ¡Vicchan, no!

Más el grito de Victor por impedir lo inevitable fue ahogado por un estridente y horrorizado chillido; era la joven moza quien recibió el amigable saludo de unos pequeños cuernos que se encajaron en su parte trasera, provocando entonces que ella cayera sobre su propio puesto de plantas hasta destruirlo y así terminar en el suelo, entre la inmunda agua del mercado y los restos de su tienda.

— Me parece que esas plantas no sirvieron para protegerte ¿Tú que piensas? — Yuri le regaló una altiva sonrisa desde lo alto, mientras observaba satisfecho como la moza yacía en un desastre de hierbas y repugnantes desechos.  

— ¡Tú, maldito zíngaro…!

Victor, quien había observado atónito toda la escena, salió de aquel estupefacto estado al ver como la joven hacía el intento por recoger las ahora sucias telas de su vestido para levantarse y así poder cobrar su venganza, por lo que sin pensarlo tomó la mano del gitano quien parecía listo para la confrontación, y lo obligó a que echaran a correr lejos del infierno que el doncel había desatado.

El miedo del poeta de que algún soldado hubiese visto lo ocurrido le dio las fuerzas suficientes para que siguieran “huyendo” hasta estar lo más lejos posible del lugar, después de todo, lo ocurrido allá bien podría ser visto como una alteración al orden público, y si algún oficial los atrapara estaba seguro de que hasta se llevarían a la tierna cabrita entre las patas.

Fue por tal razón que él no permitió que se detuvieran hasta que llegaron a las puertas de su hogar para entrar y refugiarse dentro de sus paredes. El susto había sido tan grande para Victor que en cuanto recuperó un poco del aliento se irguió ante al gitano y lo afrontó con serio semblante.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando al hacer eso? — Le reclamó al doncel con una dura expresión en su rostro, ya que por dentro aún sentía los estragos del miedo que le suscitaba el imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado.

— ¿Qué cosa? — El zíngaro ni se inmutó por la inusual postura del poeta. Aún estaba lo bastante complacido por su travesura como para amedrentarse. — Yo no hice nada. — Y por la genuina expresión de inocencia que surcaba su rostro, Victor comprendió que el gitano hablaba en serio.

— No le quieras atribuir toda la culpa a Vicchan. — Le regañó. — Ella es lista, pero tú lo eres aún más. — Indicó, ya que el gitano debía ser muy inteligente como para saber enseñarle tantos trucos a su cabrita, como crear obstáculos para sus perseguidores, o bien, cobrar venganza para su dueño.

— Bien, ¿Y qué si lo hice? — Lo enfrentó, con los indicios de esa molestia que ya había dejado olvidada pero que ahora renacía gracias a las descaradas “quejas” del poeta. — Supongo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que ella se estaba burlando de mí, ya que te encontrabas más interesado por… Otras cosas…

El desdeñoso reclamo que el doncel le hacía, provocó que Victor se sintiese confundido por un instante. Él creía que hablaba de su fascinación por las plantas, pero había una pequeña voz en su mente que le decía que el gitano no se refería a eso.

— No puedo negar que mi atención estaba más avocaba en las plantas que en lo que sucedía entre ustedes, pero al final me di cuenta y…

— ¿Y por qué no hiciste nada? — Interrumpió Yuri, con el reclamo que venía ardiendo en su garganta por ser arrojado.

— ¡Por supuesto que tenía pensado hacer algo! — Se defendió al sentirse acusado. — Pero no me diste ni una oportunidad cuando ya tenías a Vicchan lista para hacer de las suyas con sus cuernos. — Justificó.

— ¿Ah, si? — Yuri enarcó una ceja, sarcástico. — ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Decirle algo como “Señorita, ese comentario fue algo rudo. Por favor mídase en sus palabras.”? — Imitó a la perfección el “educado” tono que Victor seguramente hubiese usado. — ¡Las sutilezas no me sirven cuando ella no se preocupó por serlo! — Exclamó molesto. — Además, no debiste haber aceptado los “regalos” de esa ramera.

Aquello último fue algo que Yuri, de haber estado libre de todo enojo y resentimiento, jamás hubiese dicho, pues era un directo reclamo que en realidad expresaba lo mucho que había odiado el hecho de que el poeta tomara tan libremente el obsequio de una extraña que, obviamente, tenía otras intenciones con él.

— Esa palabra se escucha muy fea saliendo de tus labios cuando creo que estás usando el otro significado que tiene. — Amonestó el poeta. — Además, tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo al aceptar los “obsequios” de ese hombre, y yo no te dije nada al respecto. ¿Por qué está mal que yo lo haga, pero tú no? — Inquirió el poeta, quien también estaba comenzando a impacientarse por creer que se le estaba culpando sin razón alguna.

— ¡Pues porque coqueteaba contigo! — Bramó Yuri en un instantáneo ataque de sinceridad, impulsado meramente por toda esa hiel que amenazaba con devorarlo si no la escupía lejos de su boca.

Victor se quedó pasmado por aquella relevación. Aquel hecho fue algo que él había ignorado tanto que, el asombro que aquello le causó eclipsó por completo el acto de sincero arrebato que el doncel había tenido.

— ¿Estaba coqueteando? — Preguntó, genuinamente extrañado, ya que él no había notado nada de ello.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! — Repitió, fastidiado por el despistado poeta. — Esa mujer no tuvo ningún tipo de recato al insinuarse a ti. Mostrando sus “atributos” y batiendo sus pestañas en cada oportunidad presente, y ni hablar del empalagoso tono de su voz.

— ¡¿Hizo eso?!

Yuri había creído que Victor en verdad había estado correspondiendo a los coqueteos de aquella moza, pero ahora la expresión casi estúpida que este le estaba mostrando le dijo que él en realidad no había sido consciente de nada de ello, y sin embargo… Nada de eso lograba apaciguar al violento frenesí de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

— ¿Quieres que regresemos a preguntarle? Si es que no te da mucho miedo hacerlo. — No dudó en hacer alusión al sensible tema sobre la “cobardía” del filósofo. — O tal vez te gustaría retomar la interesante charla que mantenías con ella. Te mirabas muy complacido para ser alguien que no se daba cuenta de sus insinuaciones.

— Por favor, en ese caso ella no fue la única en insinuarse… — Aquel amargo aguijón con que el zíngaro había herido una susceptible parte de su corazón logró que en su interior se despertara el mezquino deseo de reclamar todo aquello que tanto se había callado en pos de no comenzar una pelea. — Ese hombre del mercado también te estaba cortejando. ¿Crees que fui el único despistado aquí? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de la forma en que te miraba… Como si…

Victor se detuvo antes de decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Había sido una prudente luz que se abrió paso entre la colérica bruma que inundaba a su mente la que le ayudó a recobrar un poco de la compostura que había perdido por unos instantes.

— Sabes que, mejor no sigamos con esto. — Pasó la mano por su cabello, de pronto cansado por esa conversación que ni siquiera debió de darse. — No quiero pelear contigo, y menos por algo que no tiene sentido. — Explicó con el tono más neutro posible que no dejara escapar lo mucho que le agotaba ese tipo de discusiones con el doncel.

Victor se dio la media vuelta con la intención de ir a su baúl para entretenerse con las sobras de sus libros y así darle el espacio que el gitano necesitaba para enfriar su cabeza y calmarse, más la voz que resonó detrás de él le demostró que su esposo no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir la discusión.

— ¿Así de fácil te deshaces de los problemas? ¿Ignorándolos cuando crees que no puedes salir bien librado de estos? No sé porque no me sorprende.

La voz del doncel venía cargada con el más letal de los venenos que tenía el mezquino deseo de escarbar en las sensibles heridas que habitaban en el corazón del poeta, más el efecto que este tuvo fue uno que no había esperado.

— ¿Dime por qué te molesta si ella se me estaba insinuando? — Victor se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al doncel con una dura expresión que lejos estaba del afable y algo despistado poeta que él conocía.

Yuri sintió como aquel arrojo con que pretendió hacer daño se desvaneció por completo ante el impacto que sufrió su mente al ser confrontado con esa directa pregunta que iba acompañada con el notable cambio de humor que ahora portaba el poeta como una nueva faceta que él no conocía, pues sólo estaba acostumbrado al delicado y suave trato que el hombre siempre tenía reservado para él.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que el filósofo había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no incomodarlo o hacerle sentir mal, aun si con eso incluso debía medir su propio carácter para que este no saliera a frote mediante esas facetas que, aunque no muy agradables, también eran parte de su naturaleza.

Al parecer, Yuri había picado lo suficiente para romper el fuerte sello de paciencia con que él había encerrado todo rasgo que pudiese herir al doncel, pues, aunque el poeta solía hacerlo de igual forma, todo era de manera inconsciente, ya que en realidad él siempre tenía un especial cuidado en no lastimarlo si era posible de evitar.

— No me dirás que en realidad… ¿Estás celoso? — Preguntó Victor, al notar que el doncel no diría nada.

Y es que, aunque el silencio de Yuri no le decía nada, sus acciones y actitudes sólo podían gritar un único sentimiento, aun si el poeta no era capaz de creer semejante cosa. Sin embargo, él rogaba que estuviese en lo cierto, pues, de ser lo contrario… Ya no podría seguir ignorando la cruda realidad que tanto se negaba en abrazar.

El doncel por su parte se encontraba perplejo. La esencia de dicha directa cuestión había sido algo que él jamás hubiese esperado, por lo que se encontró respondiendo por un mero impulso donde sus palabras, más que decir la verdad, buscaban el proteger lo que ni él mismo comprendía.

— ¿Celoso? — Inquirió Yuri. — Yo jamás podría estar celoso por ti. — Respondió sin duda alguna con el desdeñoso filo de su voz.

— Sí, supongo que dije otra estupidez. — Susurró Victor, dejando que la amargura se anidara en la sonrisa de sus labios. 

Pues, aunque él ya sabía en su interior que esa era la única respuesta que el gitano podría darle, eso no evitó que el desdén expresado por este le arrancara cruelmente la venda que cubría a sus ojos, permitiendo así que la realidad pisoteara sus ilusas esperanzas.

Y junto a esa aflicción que aniquiló las quimeras de su sueño, el frío abrazo de la verdad llegó para liberar los candados que mantenían preso a sus demonios.  

— ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que no tenía sentido alguno el continuar discutiendo sobre esto? No existe razón para que te molestes, mucho menos para que creas que debas reclamarme. Podremos estar casados, pero fuiste tú quien me rechazó para dejar bien en claro desde el inicio que era un enlace meramente de nombre. No tienes ningún tipo de derecho sobre mí, como yo tampoco lo tengo sobre ti, fue por eso que me abstuve de decirte cualquier cosa, y sin embargo vienes ahora y me reclamas sin razón alguna, simplemente porque nació en ti el deseo de hacerlo. Y eso es algo que yo no termino de entender y que me temo nunca podré. Lo único que sé es que estoy cansado de cuidar todo lo que hago y digo para evitar este tipo de discusiones, y no obstante siempre parece que encuentro la forma para suscitar tu enojo, es como si estuviese caminando sobre un jardín de rosas con espinas invisibles. Lo peor de todo es que incluso a estas alturas creía que existía alguna razón que justificara tus acciones, pero no, vaya que no existe alguna. Quizás ni siquiera tú mismo te entiendes, lo cual ya no me sorprendería, porque Dios sabe lo mucho que he intentado comprenderte, y simplemente me es en vano. Yo ya no sé que pensar, sé que no somos esposos, pero por tu actitud me temo que ni siquiera amigos somos. Quizás sólo soy un simple extraño que tienes que cargar como si de una despreciable maleza se tratase, y si para ti soy tan insignificante, no sé entonces porque te molestas si alguien se interesa por lo que tú no… No quisiera creerlo, pero… Pareciera que todo esto lo haces sólo para hacerme sentir miserable.

Victor por fin había explotado para dejar salir todas esas negativas emociones que se mezclaban con las dudas e inquietudes que la cambiante actitud del doncel le evocaban. Una pequeña parte de él, esa que aún se encontraba indemne de la ponzoña que le enajenaba, le decía lo cruel y duras que podían ser sus palabras, aun si él solamente expresaba la realidad que la frialdad y desdén del gitano había creado para instalarse en su corazón.

En aquel momento sentía como si todas sus energías hubiesen sido drenadas por los fútiles esfuerzos que siempre tenía por complacer y mantener una amena relación con el doncel. Y es que le molestaba la libertad con que el gitano había tenido el descaro de reclamarle, cuando él por su parte había decidido el abstenerse de ello, aun si debía soportar como los tormentosos celos lo carcomían por dentro.  

Lo peor de todo es que el gitano no tenía ni una sola razón que lo justificase… No como él.

Sin embargo, aunque el filósofo esperaba que la sensación de alivio llegara al deshacerse de todo aquello que le corroía por dentro como un veneno que iba infectando tanto su mente como su corazón, esta jamás llegó, al contrario. El sentimiento de culpa había sido inmediato al observar ante él los efectos que su muy necesitado desahogo emocional habían tenido.

El doncel frente a él, ese joven zíngaro que hace poco le había confrontado, firme y aguerrido, ahora parecía en comparación un pequeño niño que temblaba por el esfuerzo que le exigía el no despojarse de su arraigado orgullo para terminar quebrándose ante el único causante de su pena.

No obstante, la aflicción que le invadía sobrepasaba todo esfuerzo sin importar que tan vehemente fuera este, pues la belleza de sus ojos se había visto asediada por la inminencia de una tempestiva tormenta que brillaba en sus ojos con la desesperada necesidad de ser liberada para desbordar la congoja que desolaba la fragilidad de su corazón

Yuri, quien se dio cuenta de este hecho que amenazaba con hacerlo protagonista de una patética escena, se dio media vuelta y en un nuevo impulso causado por la ardorosa necesidad de estar lo más lejos posible del poeta, salió corriendo hacia la calle, deseando ilusamente que la distancia entre ellos le ayudase para aminorar el dolor que quemaba en su interior.

— ¡E-Espera! — Victor había salido detrás de él, con la instantánea intención de seguirlo, pero se detuvo al ver la vehemente necesidad con que el gitano buscaba alejarse de su persona, ya sea porque no quería que le viese llorar, o porque el simple hecho de estar cerca le afligía.

El poeta caminó de regreso al hogar, cabizbajo y con su pecho oprimido por la culpa que punzaba dolorosa al recordar los últimos momentos que fueron solamente la antesala de cómo el espíritu del doncel se quebraría por la pena que él, en su desesperado intento por darle un poco de desahogo a su alma, había provocado en el gitano.

Había perdido la paciencia y su impulsivo arrebato los había condenado a ese cruel desenlace. Victor ya sabía de buena fuente el tipo de consecuencias que eso podía tener, era por tal que él siempre procuraba estar tranquilo e impasible ante todo, y sin embargo… La situación se le había salido de las manos antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de ello.

Se encontraba tan absorto en la terrible marea de sus amargas memorias, que no fue hasta que sintió un suave golpe en sus piernas que se percató de algo.

— ¿Vicchan? — Observó confundido a la cabrita que estaba a su lado, y la cual había querido llamar su atención desde hace tiempo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó extrañado, ya que le parecía lo más obvio el pensar que ella hubiese seguido al gitano en vez de permanecer a su lado.

La cabrita por respuesta caminó hasta donde yacía la canasta llena del gitano y unas cuantas bolsas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Inquirió. — Lo siento, no quería dejarte olvidada.

Caminó hacia allá con la intención de buscar alguna hogaza de pan para alimentarla, sin embargo, Vicchan baló como indicando que el poeta estaba en un error, y acto seguido comenzó a hurgar en una bolsa que se encontraba a un lado de la canasta.

— No recuerdo esto… — Se dijo a si mismo extrañado, ya que en ningún lugar le habían dado una bolsa semejante al doncel, la cual, era lo bastante grande como para recordar.

De pronto pensó que quizás allí estaba lo que el gitano había ido a buscar cuando lo dejó solo por un momento en el mercado. Fue con este pensamiento que venía aunado a su curiosidad que tomó la bolsa para ver lo que había dentro.

Pero su contenido, en vez de saciar su curiosidad, había representado la última y más mortífera daga que destruiría a su corazón…

Era tinta y papel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capi, aunque no sucedieron muchas cosas buenas en esta ocasión. Me gustaría disculparme con las personas a las que les dije que este capítulo sería lindo. Lo cierto es que tenía planeado serlo, pero tuve que cortarlo por lo largo que salió, así que lo "bonito" estará hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> También quisiera pedir una disculpa por el retraso tan grande que tuve para actualizar, sucedieron algunas cosas que no me dieron el tiempo, y pues bueno, sólo me queda pedir una disculpa y decir que tengo pensado actualizar lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Sobre la pelea de Yuri y Victor, a veces pienso que estos dos están atrapados en un circulo que se repite y repite gracias a sus propias actitudes y su torpeza para relacionarse de forma adecuada. Así que creo que ambos tienen problemas, y deben llegar a solucionarlos juntos antes de perder el tiempo en una discusión, ya veremos más adelante sobre esto.
> 
> Por otro lado, quisiera comentarles que en algunos capítulos pasados agregué unos hermosos fanarts que mi amiga Magi Allie tuvo el bello detalle de hacer ♥ ¡Les dejo los links para que los vean!
> 
> Uno de un bello Yuri gitano ♥
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6uwhGZOXOQSejJqakVKTk51YUU/view
> 
> Y otro de cuando Victor y Yuri bailan en su fiesta de bodas ♥
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6uwhGZOXOQSci1DRElXdi1KVWs/view
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora. No pondré el titulo del capítulo que viene porque ya me di cuenta que me suelo alargar y termino recortando escenas, así que mejor por ahora lo dejaré en blanco. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic, dejan sus follows o comentarios! Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, no duden en hacerla, yo responderé con gusto cada una de ellas. ¡Saludos!


	14. Un pequeño paso hacia adelante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Sachette: Era una especie de monja vestida con tela de saco y que llevaba en la cabeza una capucha también de saco.
> 
> Melisa: La melisa o toronjil es una planta medicinal con propiedades tranquilizadoras, se utiliza como remedio para el insomnio, estrés, nervios y depresiones.

El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin y este era anunciado en forma de lánguidos rayos que se filtraban por una pequeña ventana para bañar con su cálida luz el interior de una vivienda donde sólo el silencio reinaba salvo el constante y ansioso tamborileo de unas botas contra el suelo.

Se trataba del poeta quien, después de haber sufrido los estragos de su más reciente arrebato emocional, junto con la realización de cómo sus inconscientes palabras lo habían guiado directo al más funesto de los desenlaces, se avocó entonces a la fiel tarea de expiar sus culpas mediante recurrentes pensamientos que, aunque desordenados y frenéticos, giraban en torno a una sola y primordial cuestión:

¿Cómo solucionaría el desastre que tan magistralmente había causado en cuestión de minutos?

Si Victor debía ser sincero, tenía que aceptar que el tiempo y sus antecedentes eran la irrefutable prueba del don natural de arruinar todo tipo de situación que el Señor mismo le había otorgado al nacer, quizás en un desesperado intento para obligarle a controlar mejor esa imprudente lengua que, para variar, él también le había dado.

Más, ahora no importaba si la causa de sus desgracias yacía en los remedios poco ortodoxos del Señor, en el capricho de un hastiado Júpiter, o simplemente en la inherencia de su irreflexiva personalidad.

Llegar al núcleo del problema y encontrar el camino de regreso al relativo estado de paz que compartía con su gitano esposo, esa era la única cuestión que debía estar torturando a su mente.

— ¡Pero es tan difícil de entender! — Liberó parte de su frustración en aquella queja que llenó el silencio del lugar. — Oh, Vicchan… Todo esto sería más fácil si tú pudieses hablar y así revelarme la clave necesaria para descifrar los enigmas de mi ángel…

El filósofo por fin detuvo el incesante recorrido a lo largo de la habitación, para alivio de la cabrita, quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras se dedicaba a seguir con la cabeza las constantes vueltas con las que Victor rondaba el pequeño espacio, tal y como si fuera un león enjaulado que anhelaba con desespero el liberarse de su encierro, con la diferencia de que al poeta lo que le detenía no eran barrotes sino las propias cadenas de su inseguridad.

¿Pero cómo podría deshacerse de dichas cadenas si estas sólo lograban apretarse alrededor de su corazón al recordar con pesar la manera en que el doncel había huido lejos él?

Por supuesto que en un inicio sus piernas se habían movido impulsadas por el furor de arreglar lo que sea que hubiese roto en el frágil corazón de su ángel, pero cuando este amenazaba con terminar de quebrarse si se le obligaba a otra confrontación emocional, a Victor no le quedaba más que brindarle el espacio que su esposo tanto le rogaba mediante sus acciones.

Al poeta nunca se le había hecho difícil el otorgar espacio y soledad si él sentía que esa persona lo necesitaba, ya sea para aclarar las penumbras de su mente o sanar las heridas que recorren un alma atormentada. Después de todo, él mismo conocía en carne propia lo esencial que era el apacible silencio de un inmaculado claustro para buscar y así encontrarse a sí mismo cuando perdido estás en la irrefrenable marea de la vida que a veces con violencia te golpea para extraviarte de tu curso.

No obstante, lo que antes le era sencillo, ahora representaba una amarga atadura que encadenaba el deseo que ardía en su corazón, cuando el dolor le traía de la mano los vividos recuerdos de unos bellos ojos que ultrajados eran por el vil placer que algún caprichoso Dios sentía al posar el estigma del tormento en un radiante mirar.

Y si esto continuaba igual… No iba a faltar mucho para que él también fuese víctima de ese mismo estigma.

Quizás Vicchan no podía hablar, más aquello lo compensaba con su capacidad para leer el aura emocional de los demás, ya que pronto sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones al poeta, gracias a los pequeños golpes con que lo empujaba para llamar su atención.

— ¡Pero seguro que no me quiere ver! — Le recordó a la cabrita al notar como esta lo estaba empujando con dirección a la puerta.

Al menos Vicchan sabía muy bien cómo dejar en claro sus deseos. Quizás… Hasta mejor que aquella pareja de atolondrados.

— A-Además… ¡Me voy a perder! — Agregó algo frenético al notar como la cabrita se hacía oídos sordos y continuaba empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Al parecer, Vicchan también era igual de testaruda que su dueño.

— Bien. — Se dio de pronto la vuelta para enfrentarla. — Supongamos que voy, y lo encuentro… ¿Qué se supone que le diga entonces? — Y quizás Victor ya se encontraba lo bastante desesperado como para cuestionar a la cabrita como si esta fuese si quiera a contestarle.

Por obvias razones el poeta no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, en su lugar, Vicchan soltó un bufido que sonaba claramente molesto y se dio la vuelta para caminar lejos de él, hasta llegar a una esquina y así echarse en el suelo con aire resignado.

— No puede ser… — Victor miró estupefacto lo que acababa de ocurrir. — ¿Tú también te vas a enojar conmigo? — Reclamó a la cabrita, a lo que esta sólo le respondió al desviar su semblante y cerrar sus ojos con gesto cansino.

Ahora, el filósofo se daba cuenta que había llegado a un punto en el que era capaz hasta de hastiar a un animal, impactante hecho que hizo más mella en su interior de lo que él hubiera querido.

Más no le había mentido a Vicchan. Lo cierto era que, aun si él lograse liberarse de las cadenas que lo obligaban a respetar la soledad que el doncel tanto deseaba, ahí todavía estaba otro amargo problema del que había intentado no pensar, ni siquiera el evocarlo como un fugaz soplo de realidad, pues sabía, este tendría la fuerza suficiente para derrumbar la poca estabilidad que reinaba en su atormentada mente.

¿Qué le diría al zíngaro cuando lo encontrara?

Él no tenía palabras que pudiesen salir de su boca para reconfortar el dolor que había evocado en su ángel, ya que, desgraciadamente, todo lo que había dicho en aquel entonces… Era verdad.

O al menos, esa era la manera en que él se sentía con respecto a su complicada relación con el gitano. Una interacción que parecía haber encontrado su punto de estabilidad hasta el grado de poder considerarse capaz de dar sus buenos frutos, pero que en realidad seguía tan frágil como para quebrantarse justo en esos traicioneros lugares que eran los más sensibles en sus corazones.

Sólo una parte, quizás, la más importante con respecto a sus sentimientos sobre el gitano, había cambiado después de ver el impacto que su arrebato emocional habían tenido en él, y aunque aquella manera de revelar la realidad había significado una supurante herida que palpitaba a la par que su corazón, el alivio que llegó para acariciar la angustia de sus anteriores miedos era casi tan sublime como para competir con la sofocante aflicción que ahora le carcomía en silencio.

¿Decirle eso sería suficiente para curar la herida que él había infringido en la vulnerable alma de su ángel?

En el fondo, Victor sabía que sólo existía una manera de responder a su pregunta, aun si la mera idea de enfrentarse nuevamente al doncel le provocaba un abismal terror al no saber qué tipo de resultado podría esperar cuando se trataba del gitano.

Hablar sobre lo sucedido era algo que estaba fuera de discusión. Ambos tendrían que soportar el amargo trago que representaría el limar las asperezas con el fin de seguir adelante, la cuestión aquí era… ¿Cuándo hacerlo? ¿Sería mejor esperar que el doncel regresara? ¿O era esto una cuestión que exigía el ser resuelta lo antes posible?

Y como si de una señal se tratase, a sus oídos irrumpió el lejano sonido de las campanas que cantaban melodiosas el cumplimiento de una hora más de aquel presente día, aviso que provocó que Victor levantara la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana de la vivienda para percatarse que de esta ya no existía rayo alguno que la traspasase, anunciando entonces que el atardecer se había marchado para cederle su lugar a la oscuridad de la noche.

El poeta frunció el ceño al contemplar las penumbras que poco a poco devoraban por completo las calles. Este hecho, junto con el sonido de las campanas que aún resonaban alrededor, le hizo rememorar cierto desagradable acontecimiento que el gitano había estado a punto de sufrir a manos de quien sabe que viles intereses.

Esta parecía ser una noche como aquella, tan densa y sombría; escenario perfecto para representar la predilecta obra fruto de una diabólica mente.

Y Victor, además de tener el don del desastre natural, también contaba con la capacidad de poseer malos presentimientos que, desgraciadamente… Siempre se volvían realidad.

— Tú ganas, Vicchan. — Llamó a la cabrita, a lo que esta abrió sus ojos y levantó la cabeza del suelo para escucharle con atención. — Iremos a buscar a mi ángel.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Vicchan ya estaba justo a su lado, a la espera ansiosa de iniciar la búsqueda de su querido dueño.

El poeta sonrió al instante al ver con que anhelo la cabrita se preocupaba por el gitano, pensó que quizás, para Vicchan… Él se miraba de la misma forma.

Intentaría llegar a su ángel lo más pronto posible para regresarlo a la seguridad que sólo esas cuatro paredes podrían darle.

Pero mientras… Rezaría para que sus presentimientos fuesen equivocados.

*************

El Pont au Change era (y sigue siendo) uno de los puentes más grandes de París, el cual, estaba construido sobre el río Sena. Siendo de vital importancia para la ciudad por conectar el Grant Châtelet con el Palacio de Justicia; un poco más allá se podía encontrar la catedral de Notre Dame.

Era entonces, el puente que conectaba el poder político con el poder judicial, por lo que, además de contar con infinidad de puestos comerciales asentados sobre este, también era escenario de un gran efluvio de parisinos que lo cruzaban, ya sea para dirigirse a dichos edificios, o para concretar negocios en los espacios de comercio.

Las personas se movían frenéticas de un lado hacia otro para traspasar dicha edificación, emulando de forma perfecta la incesante naturaleza de la corriente con la que el río debajo fluía sobre su cauce.

A los ojos de los parisinos, aquel suceso era de lo más normal en su ajetreada vida diaria, sin embargo, aquel día, en aquella hora en especial, acontecía cierto fenómeno tan extraño que era incluso capaz de capturar la atención de todo transeúnte, hasta el punto de alterar la perpetuidad de tal corriente humana.

Era la visión de la figura que, grácil y bella, había hechizado sin fin de veces al espíritu de todo aquel que fuese la afortunada víctima de tener la dicha de su mirada ser acariciada por el efecto de la encantadora y alegre danza que era capaz de hacer vibrar en emoción hasta el más pétreo de los corazones.   

Extraño no era el que fuese tan fácilmente reconocido por todo ojo que le notara, tampoco lo era el que aquellos incautos, atraídos por la ensoñación que de sus memorias se evocaba, tuvieran el primer instinto de acercarse a la espera anhelante de quizás, y sólo quizás, obtener de la criatura algo mucho más gratificante que un simple saludo acompañado de alguna tímida sonrisa adornando su agraciada faz.

Lo realmente extraño, insólito y hasta preocupante, era el hecho de que, al acercarse, en vez sentirse plácidamente envueltos entre la cálida luz que la criatura solía emanar como si fuese alguna clase de ser celestial enviado tan sólo para iluminar las penumbras de miseria que los asediaba, era como si ahora dicha oscuridad se hubiese concentrado en la más umbría de las nubes que, caprichosa, había decidido posarse sobre la cabeza del ser más radiante de todo París para cruel despojarle de su luz hasta dejar que se consumiera en la más insondable de las tinieblas.

Los parisinos en aquel entonces eran muy perceptivos, pero, sobre todo, supersticiosos, fue por tal que, temerosos de ser absorbidos por aquella sombría nube que era incluso capaz de eclipsar hasta la más radiante de las luces, cambiaban su curso de manera abrupta y se alejaban lo más rápido posible de la criatura antes de ser arrastrados por aquel maleficio que algún alma envidiosa había arrojado sobre esta.

Algunos incluso, más despistados, habían logrado ver más allá del temor y recelo que la mayoría había sentido, pues, aunque el desenlace había sido el mismo en ambos casos, no lo era en la razón de sus acciones, ya que aquellos incautos, tan abstraídos en sus propias preocupaciones, fueron retenidos de su trayecto gracias al desgarro que sus oídos sufrieron al escuchar la amargura de un profundo suspiro que sólo de un alma atormentada podía nacer.

Ese tipo de suspiros, ultrajados por el despiadado placer del dolor, sólo podían ser a causa de dos razones: Amor o tristeza… Quizás ambas.

Objeto de un maleficio, o víctima de una mundana emoción, nada de eso importaba para el doncel que, en aquel momento, ajeno era de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Poco podía interesarle cuando su mente, alma y corazón, se habían sumido en el hiriente castigo al que su consciencia lo condenaba al revivir los crudos recuerdos que cual amarga hiel inundaba a su boca, pues negado le fue el derecho a expulsarla para aliviar su penar.

Y aún si fuese bendecido por la compasión de los cielos al ofrecerle la oportunidad de calmar el tormento que ardía en su garganta, sabía que no dudaría en rechazar tal muestra de piedad… Él ya había escupido demasiada de esa hiel justo en el corazón que, inocente y soñador, se había desnudado en su anhelo de ser reconocido por quien no le apreciaría.

Yuri jamás se hubiese imaginado que de su alma podría brotar tal podrido fruto capaz de mancillar con su inmundicia hasta la más pura de las intenciones, pues él lo comprendía, por supuesto que lo hacía; el alto precio que se le obligó a pagar tampoco había sido en vano, pues de regreso las garras de la realidad habían destrozado la venda que cegaba a sus ojos de todo aquello que, en el fondo, a su mente le resultaría el más incómodo de los menesteres.

Él sabía que su alma no era asidua a dejarse seducir por los bajos impulsos que reinan en el corazón de todo aquel que poseído es por la cólera que nace bajo el sino de la incerteza que, descarada, planta su abierta burla hacia la confusión que genera en la frágil mente de su víctima.

O quizás él jamás había encontrado en su camino a la llave que abriría la puerta hacia el laberinto que, ignoraba, existía en alguna profunda parte de su interior, a la espera de ser descubierto para invitarle a perderse en el vasto acertijo que representaba su propio ser.

Entendía que sus erráticas acciones eran tan sólo consecuencia de la frustración que emerge de toda incógnita que se resiste a mostrar la verdad que, recelosa, se esconde de su conocimiento. Era de esperar que, si aquella llave era la única culpable de liberar tal maraña de contrariedades, esta de igual manera se convertiría en el blanco que, en algún mezquino intento por mermar sus inquietudes, recibiría el peor de los daños.

Más aquella llave no era un simple objeto o una complicada situación, no… Aquella llave había adoptado la forma e imagen de un hombre.

Hombre que ante su gente era considerado su esposo, y hombre que, aunque imprudente y algo obtuso, desprovisto estaba de un alma corrompida por las impurezas que dominan la decadente naturaleza que cual plaga infesta los corazones de la humanidad.

Y era por tal motivo que Yuri no encontraba una razón que justificara sus crueles acciones, más si para hallarse desprovisto al derecho del perdón que su ser tanto anhelaba para aliviar la culpa que lo carcomía en el interior.

Entendía que el poeta, de saberlo, jamás hubiese elegido ser aquella llave que abriera la caja de Pandora que se escondía dentro de él. Ni siquiera las veces que lo había lastimado con alguno de sus comentarios o acciones había sido con alguna premeditada intención para herirlo. Los deslices de su esposo eran tan sólo el resultado de su torpe e irreflexiva personalidad, tal como un inocente niño que poco o nada sabe de la interacción social.

Si Yuri debía de ser sincero, tenía que aceptar que una parte de él, una quizás más grande de la que él hubiese deseado, consideraba que la infantil torpeza del poeta era en cierta forma algo capaz de enternecer a su corazón por lo inusual que era el encontrar esos rasgos en un hombre adulto.

Jamás en toda su vida había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a un hombre que compartiera tales “naturalezas”. Para él, era normal ver el mismo contenido, pero en diferentes moldes, ya sea entre su gente, o aquellos que entre sus viajes pudo conocer… Todos ellos; imponentes, fuertes y estoicos, siempre serios, pero listos para hacer una demostración de valor si de impresionar a una conquista se trataba.

Pero el filósofo, él no era como ninguno de ellos.

Quizás aquello para cualquiera representaría toda una decepción, más a Yuri le provocaba algo completamente diferente. La dureza de un semblante, contra la suavidad de una radiante sonrisa, la seriedad de un imperturbable silencio, contra un incesante y enérgico parloteo, la fuerza bruta contra la tímida torpeza… El poeta era un hombre, pero también un niño, y eso… El doncel lo encontraba bastante adorable.

Fue por tal que, el tiempo le había hecho fácil el acostumbrarse a los indiscretos comentarios que solían escapárseles a su atolondrado esposo. Comprendía que, después de todo, el hombre jamás hacía ninguno de ellos con el deseo de lastimarle, aún si ese terminaba siendo el único resultado. Sin embargo, el poeta no sólo tenía el problema de decir desatinadas palabras, sino que también carecía de la capacidad para darse cuenta de lo que estas causaban en él. No obstante, si Yuri se guiaba por la personalidad amable y complaciente de su esposo, podía asegurar que, si se le indicara el error, el hombre se desharía en lamentos y disculpas para obtener el perdón de su víctima.

Quizás Yuri también era culpable al no tener la seguridad y valor suficientes para hablar y decirle lo que mal estaba entre ellos. En su lugar, él prefería enfurruñarse por algún tiempo y, al darse cuenta que él mismo podría ponerle fin al problema con unas simples palabras, decidía entonces que esfumaría su enfado para retornar a su anterior estado de paz.

Aquello les había servido muy bien hasta el momento, y Yuri, a pesar de saber que aquello no era correcto, ni mucho menos sano para su corazón o justo para el poeta, había llegado a creer ingenuamente que ambos podían seguir de tal manera sin ningún problema, o eso era lo que su mente quería creer para la comodidad de un ser que no estaba acostumbrado a las confrontaciones.

Lo terrible aquí era que en realidad la causa de sus aflicciones no se debía a ningún comentario del poeta, ni siquiera alguna mala acción perpetrada contra su persona.

El hombre no había hecho nada, pero a la vez lo había hecho todo, o al menos eso era lo que sentía su corazón, aun si su mente era incapaz de comprenderlo. Yuri sabía que el poeta no había sido el culpable directo de aquella rabia que cual vil veneno enajenó la cordura de su ser, pero entendía que el hombre, haciendo honor a su condición, había sido esa llave que abrió el inicio del caos que ahora los envolvía.  

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Y he aquí el motivo por el cual todos los ciudadanos de París huían lejos del encantador gitano que, en aquel momento, no era tan encantador como lo recordaban. Y es que un corazón luz no puede desprender cuando la espesa nube de la confusión decide postrarse sobre él para devorarlo en sus tinieblas.

Si nuestro gitano se había mantenido largas horas ahí parado, con los brazos apoyados sobre las losas del puente y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, era debido a que había esperado que alguna clase de rayo celestial se hiciera su paso dentro de su mente para ordenar el desastre al que se había reducido en su inútil intento para encontrar la razón por la cual se había comportado de esa forma tan cruel y mezquina con el poeta.

Claro que Yuri recordaba muy bien los acontecimientos previos a dicha actitud de la que ahora sólo culpa y vergüenza sentía. Sin embargo, aquello era un arma de doble filo para el doncel, ya que, dejando de lado la amarga hiel que inundaba a su boca cada que recordaba los descarados coqueteos de aquella ramera (adjetivo que él decidió, sería el único apropiado para referirse a dicha moza) también era capaz de recordar el obvio reclamo que el poeta le había hecho, al recalcar el hecho de que, si bien aquella ramera había estado coqueteando con él, también estaba ese hombre que cortejó al gitano mediante el costoso regalo de aquellas especias.

Era entonces cuando Yuri rememoraba con amargura como el filósofo había hecho notar la diferencia entre ambos. Pues mientras que el poeta se había mantenido al margen durante ese intercambio que se daba bajo la naturaleza de oscuras intenciones, el gitano no había elegido el adoptar esa misma postura al momento en que a este le tocó el ser espectador de un inmoral coqueteo.

No obstante, antes de que el doncel pudiese ahondar mucho más en la razón que justificaba a esa naturaleza que se apoderó de él al momento de reclamar donde no tenía derecho alguno, había cierta cuestión que se entrometía en sus intentos por entenderse a sí mismo.

Y es que Yuri no podía evitar el sentir como la molestia volvía a emerger desde lo más profundo de su interior al darse cuenta que el poeta ni siquiera se había mostrado molesto ante el descaro con que aquel hombre había cortejado a su esposo frente a sus narices.

¿Por qué ni siquiera parecía importarle? ¿Es que él no significaba nada para el filósofo? ¿Cómo es que pudo soportar que ese hombre se le insinuara sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, un gesto al menos?

Y que el lector no malinterprete el que nuestro gitano se sienta genuinamente molesto por esa situación. Pues, para este, su enojo no se debía a algún deseo por sentirse “importante” para el poeta, sino que más bien, Yuri creía que, siendo Victor un hombre, debería tener de igual forma ese instinto casi animal donde el sentido de pertenencia estaba siempre presente.

Pero de nuevo nuestro doncel olvidaba que su esposo no era como los demás hombres y que, por tal, en su caso, el juicio sobresalía antes que dejarse llevar por sus ineludibles instintos, que seguro ahí estaban, más eran neutralizados por la racionalidad de su mente.

Entonces comprendía que, aunque el poeta tuviera ese sentido de pertenencia, no había razón alguna para que este se encendiera, cuando en realidad no eran más que un matrimonio tan sólo de nombre, donde no existía realmente ninguna atadura que los uniera o les diera derecho sobre el otro.

Así que Yuri no tenía razón alguna para molestarse por la falta de “interés” que su esposo demostraba ante sus posibles pretendientes, así como tampoco la tenía para los coléricos reclamos con que había destrozado la envidiable paciencia que el hombre solía tener con él.

Era ahí cuando Yuri descubría que no era el único que soportaba los defectos del otro…

Así que, después de encontrarse con esa verdad, era el turno de buscar la que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

¿Por qué se había enojado con el poeta cuando no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo?

El gitano se había afianzado devotamente a la tarea de encontrar una razón que justificara sus acciones, ya que, en realidad, el filósofo no era el único que no lograba entenderlo. Sin embargo, Yuri había descubierto que ni largas horas de profunda meditación podían lograr que un pequeño rayo de luz se vislumbrara en su interior para ayudarle a comprenderse a sí mismo. 

Es por eso que el doncel no había regresado a su hogar, pues sabía de buena fuente el dolor que él había hecho nacer en el inocente corazón del hombre que tan sólo parecía tener ojos para buscar, aun sea entre las penumbras, el mejor camino para la dicha, no la propia, sino la suya.

¿Y cómo había respondido él ante esta desinteresada muestra de sincero afecto? De la mejor manera, por supuesto: Estrujando entre sus manos a su ilusionado corazón hasta aniquilar al último de sus latidos mediante el veneno de sus crueles palabras, palabras que, a diferencia de las del poeta… Tenían la mezquina intención de herir a su víctima.

El deseo por disculparse ardía en su interior como una punzante herida que exigía el ser atendida; el dolor era inaudito pues soportarlo representaba el más inclemente de los suplicios, y, sin embargo, Yuri sentía que era más fuerte el desesperado anhelo que en su ser vibraba por la necesidad de salir corriendo en busca de aquel corazón que hirió, y que ahora deseaba curar para esfumar todo rastro de dolor lejos de él.

Pero… ¿Con que cara pretendía entonces volver a encontrarse con el poeta? ¿Qué explicación podría darle al hombre? Él merecía una respuesta de su parte, no sólo aquella cruda razón a la que el mismo había llegado, ya que a Yuri le aterraba, no sólo que el poeta se quedara con esta, sino también, que en realidad… Estuviese en lo cierto.

El doncel no quería ver a su esposo, no porque estuviese enojado con este, sino porque deseaba disculparse con este de forma correcta, pero… ¿Cómo ser merecedor del perdón cuando ni siquiera podía decirle la razón por la cual le hirió?

Y a pesar de que Yuri no podía entenderse a sí mismo... Él se negaba a creer que el poeta estaba en lo cierto. Podía ser cualquier razón, la que sea, todas… Menos esa…

El funesto rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando fue bruscamente irrumpido por el canto de las campanas que, imponentes, llenaban el silencio que reinaba por las calles, silencio que… Era algo inusual.

Fue gracias a este curioso hecho que Yuri salió de su estado ensimismado para reconocer su entorno y descubrir que en realidad la noche había llegado antes de siquiera esperarlo.

El doncel comenzó a observar su alrededor y pronto una sensación de angustia se instaló en su pecho al notar que el efluvio de personas ya no era tan grande como antes y que, incluso, los puestos comerciales ya habían cerrado, provocando entonces que el Pont au Change pasara de ser un concurrido puente, a una solitaria construcción que tomaba un aura casi fantasmal al ser envuelta entre la espesa niebla de una sombría noche.

Yuri entendía que la neblina era usual en las gélidas noches de enero, sin embargo, creía que incluso la ciudad había sido despojada de toda vida, cuando luego de esfumarse hasta el último murmullo de las campanas, un sepulcral silencio tomó su lugar para formar parte de aquel lúgubre escenario que era capaz de evocar en su mente las memorias de aquella tenebrosa noche que pocas veces había tenido la desgracia de revivir mediante horribles pesadillas.

No es que el zíngaro sintiese como poco a poco el miedo se inmiscuía en los recovecos más sensibles de su interior, pero cuando escuchó el característico balido de su cabrita una sensación de sincero alivio le invadió casi tan rápido como se esfumó al descubrir que, Vicchan… no venía sola.

— ¡Vicchan, lo encontraste! ¡Eres increíble! — Victor llegó corriendo detrás de la cabrita y cuando le alcanzó la halagó emocionado por sus logros. — Oh, mi ángel, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el por fin hallarte. Esta noche es tan umbría que seguro los aquelarres se están despabilando para preparar algún ritual.

El poeta había estado tan frenético en su misión por encontrar al gitano que, en algún momento se olvidó del miedo que sentía por volver a enfrentarlo, sin embargo, el doncel le ayudó a recordar cuando rechazó la mano que intentaba entrelazarse con la suya para llevarlo de regreso a casa.

— Ah… Lo siento… — Musitó Victor al alejar su mano como si con eso pudiese borrar el hecho de haber sido claramente rechazado por el doncel.

Yuri sintió como el peso de la culpa aumentaba cuando se percató que sus acciones habían sido malinterpretadas por el filósofo, ya que, si él había alejado su mano, no se debía a ningún rechazo que él pudiese expresar hacia su esposo, sino más bien, era la vergüenza quien actuaba, misma que ahora lo reducía a un simple despojo que carecía del valor suficiente como para levantar el semblante y así enfrentarse a la emoción que seguro surcaba en aquel mirar.

— N-No… Yo lo…

Sin embargo, aquel torpe intento por comenzar una disculpa, había sido irrumpido por el sonido de una voz tan espantosa que, era capaz de quebrantar la quietud del silencio para enviar escalofríos a todo aquel que tuviese la desgracia de escucharle.

— ¡¿Es que mis ojos me engañan?! ¡Hijo de Egipto! ¡Has regresado del averno para atormentarnos!

Y entre la espesa niebla de aquella umbría noche se vislumbraba la horrenda imagen de un ser que, por su extraña y trémula figura, difícilmente se le podía clasificar con alguna naturaleza humana, era más bien, algún tipo de horrendo espectro recién invocado por aquel aquelarre del que el poeta había hecho referencia antes.   

Ante la súbita presentación de tal fantasmagórica visión, ambos jóvenes se sumieron en un inquebrantable estado de pétrea inmovilidad, consumidos por el pavor que dicho ser sembraba con cada paso que daba hacia ellos, como una planta que se enraizaba en la profundidad de sus corazones al desgarrar justo en aquellas fibras sensibles que reflejaban la ineludible debilidad de sus almas.

— La Sachette…

Victor, quien era el más adepto a esquivar las crueles jugadas con que el destino suele divertirse de la fragilidad ajena, logró escapar de las redes del terror para observar con ojo racional lo que realmente tenían frente a ellos; no era ninguna clase de espectro invocado entre las llamas del fuego eterno, más, la Sachette, con su austera y cadavérica figura, sus largos y grises cabellos que, enmarañados, escondían detrás la innegable huella del tiempo en su marchito rostro, y esa ronca voz que, entre estertores, parecía desgarrar no solo su garganta, sino también al aire mismo, no estaba muy alejada a la naturaleza con la que se cubrían aquellas criaturas de penumbra a las que todo mortal tanto les temía.

Pero quizás, lo que más evocaba el mayor de los horrores en aquel conjunto de espantos, era ese fuego ardiente, casi salvaje, que se dejaba entrever en unos frenéticos ojos que acostumbraban a sólo reflejar el vacío y la tristeza que siempre encuentra su lugar en la eternidad de un tiempo ya olvidado. 

Fue posiblemente por esa razón que el gitano, en vez de sentirse aliviado por no estar frente alguna clase de presencia fantasmal, sintió como sus músculos se crispaban con el ineludible temor que le recorría por dentro como una gélida ventisca que congelaba a su sangre hasta el punto de creer que esta había dejado de correr por sus venas.

Ya que el zíngaro lo entendía muy bien… Él era la causa de esa salvaje mirada que gritaba enardecida el crudo deseo por destrozar al objeto de su iracunda locura.

—¡Maldito seas, hijo de Egipto!¡¿Por qué has vuelto de tus infiernos?! ¡Haré que regreses, juro que lo haré!

Los bramidos con que la Sachette, colérica, le reclamaba al gitano, se volvían mucho más hirientes conforme la enloquecida mujer se acercaba a ellos, adoptando entonces la postura de una feroz leona que ansiosa se preparaba para saciar el hambre que sólo cierta presa podría satisfacer.

Ante tal inminente peligro, el poeta comprendió que sería cuestión de tiempo para que dicha leona devorara al objeto de su hambre, por lo que se encontró tomando una intrépida decisión en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Vete! ¡La distraeré! — Se volvió enseguida hacia el gitano, para apretar sus hombros entre sus manos, instándolo así a echar a correr lejos de aquel enardecido espíritu.

— Yo… — Yuri, quien aún se encontraba petrificado por el terror, se volvió torpe al intentar comprender la situación y lo qué se supone, debía hacer para mantenerse seguro.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas! — Victor levantó la voz en un tono firme y autoritario que lograra hacerse paso entre las penumbras que entorpecían la mente del gitano.

Orden que tuvo su efecto inmediato casi como si de una potente bofetada se tratara, pues el gitano fue despojado de su inmóvil estado para sentir como la adrenalina se hacía paso entre su cuerpo, calentando su sangre y haciendo latir frenético a su corazón para darle el impulso necesario de salir corriendo por el lado contrario del puente, lejos de la amenaza que representaba aquella iracunda mujer.

Yuri se había lanzado en la huida sin percatarse realmente hacía donde iba. No sabía si sus pies habían tomado el camino de regreso a su hogar o si simplemente se movían por el mero instinto de supervivencia que se había encendido abruptamente dentro de él gracias al aliciente de aquella firme voz que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, lejos de las garras del insondable terror que lo tenía a su merced.

Sin embargo, fue capaz de romper el rabioso ritmo que sus piernas llevaban hacia aquel desconocido destino, cuando escuchó el característico tintineo de la pequeña campana que llevaba su cabrita atada al cuello.

Vicchan había emprendido la huida junto a él, quizás, prediciendo que el gitano, invadido por el terror, terminaría por encontrar un final mucho más funesto que aquel del que se encontraba escapando. No obstante, Yuri no sentía que el peligro hubiese sido totalmente burlado por él, o al menos, su ser entero no podía regalarle aquel estado de súbito alivio que él tanto había esperado obtener al no escuchar más los alaridos de aquella mujer que, claramente clamaban por ver derramar su sangre sobre suelo.  

Fue por tal que, el golpe de cansancio por haber corrido tanto, el terror que oprimía a su pecho, y el incesante martilleo de su corazón que punzaba dentro de su cabeza, lo hicieron sucumbir a un estado de desenfrenadas sensaciones que lo obligaron a caer de rodillas en el empedrado, mientras se aferraba a Vicchan, en su desesperado anhelo por encontrar algo que apaciguara la tormenta que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Los minutos pasaron, silenciosos y lentos, y el doncel comenzó a sentir como poco a poco sus respiraciones se normalizaban junto con el latir de su corazón. Parecía que estaba recuperándose de aquel impacto emocional, más la aparente calma no fue más que una sucia broma del destino quien gustaba de jugar con las frágiles mentes de la humanidad.

Pronto, el calor que se había asentado en su interior se desvaneció de su cuerpo, ahuyentado por una gélida brisa que se inmiscuía en la densidad de la noche para acariciar los sensibles nervios que alteraban los hilos de su astillada serenidad.

Era una olvidada sensación de aquella noche aciaga que se había perdido en la marea de sus etéreos recuerdos. Esa emoción de temor que brota profunda desde el pecho y que nace de los brazos, no de unos que en cólera arden por su deseo de estrujar al objeto de su furia, sino de esos que te mecen en el curso inevitable del destino que ultrajado es por el capricho y placer de una mente macabra.  

Fue esa misma emoción la que le hizo dejar de abrazar a la cabrita, para levantar la mirada y buscar con ella al origen donde residía la fuente de los profundos temores que, aunque olvidados, se habían mantenido intactos en alguna parte de sus memorias, como un despiadado remanente que paciente espera el momento predilecto para emerger de las profundidades y así trastornar la percepción que se tiene entre lo que es real y lo que sólo es fruto de una mente infectada por el miedo.

De pronto, él se sentía observado, entre el silencio de la noche que reinaba en las solitarias calles de París, el doncel podía sentir el peso inexorable de ese diabólico deleite con que se admira la fragilidad que cobija a toda criatura que capturada es por el temor de saberse vigilada cuando ignorante es del lugar donde provienen dichos ojos que siembran la ansiedad en todo corazón.

El estrepitoso sonido de unas piedras chocando entre sí, fue el abrupto quiebre de aquel sepulcral silencio que envolvía la penumbra de la noche, y eso mismo, fue más que suficiente para que la adrenalina volviese a correr salvaje dentro de las venas del gitano, quien al instante se levantó para emprender nuevamente la huida, esta vez, no de aquella mujer, sino de esa diabólica presencia que parecía resurgir desde la profundidad de aquel espantoso recuerdo que regresaba para atormentarlo, y quizás… Para culminar con aquel designio que otro le había arruinado en su realización.

Por un momento, lo único que el doncel podía escuchar era el incesante sonido que hacía la campanilla de Vicchan junto con el de sus pies que golpeaban al suelo cada vez más rápido, sin embargo, para el horror del gitano, pronto pudo notar como el sonido de otros pasos se sumaban a los suyos, justo detrás de él, cada vez más y más cerca.

— ¡No!

Pero no importó que tanto el doncel corriera, desesperado por dejar atrás a su perseguidor, pues en cuestión de efímeros segundos, Yuri sintió como su mano fue tomada en un férreo agarre del que… No podría liberarse.

*************

— ¡No huirás! ¡Maldito ladrón!

Después de que el zíngaro se echó a correr lejos de su depredador, la feroz leona se había abalanzado en la desesperada intención de alcanzar a su presa, más el poeta fue mucho más rápido al interponerse en su camino e incluso, valiéndose de toda la valentía que el arrojo del momento podía darle, tuvo a bien de tomarla de sus descarnados brazos para frustrar sus deseos por lanzarse a la caza de un vulnerable ángel.

— Tranquilícese un poco, Hermana Gudule. — Pidió Victor, con toda la entereza que un buen filósofo podía tener cuando debía tratar con una mujer enloquecida por la ira.

Lo cierto es que el poeta conocía a la Sachette, desde hacía muchos años, él incluso podía decir que sabía de su existencia en París desde que era un simple niño. Y es que la Sachette era en realidad una anacoreta; esos individuos que rechazaban el derecho a formar una vida plena llena de todas las satisfacciones que una interacción social podía brindarle al género humano, dado que decidían desprenderse de todo bien material como también de todo tipo de comodidad, al recluirse en lugares aislados donde el silencio de la soledad les brindara la concentración necesaria para entregarse a la tarea de orar día y noche, como un medio, ya sea para rendir penitencia por sus pecados o para rogarle al Señor.

Y ahí era donde radicaba gran parte de la razón por la cual los ciudadanos le tenían cierta especie de respeto a tal reconocido personaje dentro del Pueblo. Una mujer que pasaba dedicando su vida al rezo, ayuno y aislamiento, era alguien que se merecía todo tipo de reconocimiento. Por lo que, los más respetuosos y religiosos habían decidido llamarla la Hermana Gudule, otros, más pillos y descarados, se mofaban de la mujer al apodarle como la **Sachette** , debido al gran saco con el que cubría la totalidad de su demacrado cuerpo.

Victor por su parte, le tenía cierto respeto sí, pero era más que nada un respeto que nace del temor que un ser puede evocar en el alma de otro. Y el miedo que el poeta sentía debido a ella no era por la mirada rabiosa con que la mujer lo estaba amenazando en aquel momento para que la dejara libre, en realidad, aquel temor residía en las pocas, pero notables veces en que había coincidido con ella dentro de la catedral de Nuestra Señora.

Y es que, no existía individuo alguno que no se congelara al ver como la mujer solía postrarse frente al altar para rendir sus devotas oraciones; con su cuerpo tan inerte como un ser aletargado, la cabeza besando el suelo y las manos juntas de una forma tan férrea que parecían haber nacido de tal formal, que si bien, no se le conociera, cualquiera pensaría que era alguna clase de espectro que desafiaba incluso los límites de lo irreal, una figura escasamente humana que fácilmente podía confundirse con una estatua carente de vida alguna.

Victor no sabía cuál era la razón por la cual la mujer había decidido ese tipo de vida para ella, si había cometido alguna clase de pecado imperdonable, o si rogaba por algún tipo de milagro, sin embargo, lo que el filósofo si sabía, era que, de ser posible, desearía no coincidir con ella jamás. Y así se había mantenido por muchos años, salvo esas esporádicas ocasiones en que la encontraba visitando la catedral, ya que por lo general tenía bien asentado su lugar de aislamiento del que casi nunca salía. Sin embargo, ella últimamente había comenzado a vagar por las calles, precisamente… Desde que la caravana de gitanos había llegado a la ciudad. Y con ellos, nuestro zíngaro en cuestión, al que parecía tenerle cierta preferencia para llenarle de injurias y amenazas.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡¿A dónde ha ido ese zíngaro infernal?! — La mujer se sacudía rabiosa entre los brazos del poeta quien no le permitía el ser libre para saciar la necesidad que ardía en su espíritu. — No lo veo… Ya no lo veo… — De pronto Victor se sorprendió al sentir como el cuerpo de la mujer languidecía bajo su agarre, como un vehemente fuego que se extinguía ante la ventisca de alguna clase de realización interna. — ¿Lo he perdido? ¿Es que el Señor me condena una vez más con su mismo castigo? ¡Oh, pero que cruel eres Dios mío! ¡Recordarme tal desgracia en una noche como esta, tan oscura y cerrada como las puertas que me separan de tus cielos! — Exclamó con desgarradora voz, reflejo mismo de lo rota que ahora se encontraba su alma. — ¡Regrésamelo! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta! ¿No vas a tener piedad de mí, Señor? Yo no iré al cielo, pero al menos permitidme llenar este vacío que día y noche consume mi carne y bebe de mi sangre. ¡Tráelo a mí! ¡Quiero verte, maldito gitano ladrón! ¡Ladrón!

Victor se había quedado petrificado en aquel sitio, escuchando en silencio como la mujer era poseída por alguna clase de emoción más allá de lo imaginado por el hombre. Quizás su ángel ya estaba fuera de peligro, seguramente muy lejos del lugar, sin embargo, el poeta pudo sentir que, además del miedo que lo corroía en forma de los trémulos escalofríos que se colaban por su cuerpo, fruto de los roncos alaridos que desgarraban sus oídos, existía allí otra emoción que amenazaba por aflorar sobre aquella primaria sensación de auto preservación.

El poeta… Sentía curiosidad.

— Pero, Hermana Gudule… — El hombre le nombró para obtener la atención de la mujer que aún se encontraba bajo el éxtasis de su propia catarsis. — Aquel gitano no es ningún ladrón. Yo le conozco ¿Por qué dice entonces que lo es?

— ¡Porque lo es! — La Sachette dirigió su furibunda hacia el poeta, como si aquella pregunta hubiese sido una obvia ofensa. — Él, ellos… Me robaron… Sí, eso hicieron…

La anacoreta comenzó a bajar el volumen de su voz hasta convertir sus palabras en frenéticos murmullos, inentendibles para todo oído humano. Ella ya ni siquiera oponía ninguna resistencia contra el agarre del filósofo, sin embargo, Victor aún la tenía apresada por si aquella demencia volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

— Pero ¿Qué le robaron? — Insistió el poeta, incapaz de comprender a lo que la Sachette se refería.  

Y aquella pregunta había sido el motivo que, abrupto, la impulsó a detener el vertiginoso movimiento de sus secos y amoratados labios, para fijar sus ojos por escasos segundos en el filósofo, con una mirada perdida, como si la confusión se hubiese presentado en la mente de la mujer, emulando entonces a la espesa niebla que envolvía la noche y engañaba con su velo al mortal.

— ¿Qué me robaron…?

Susurró la Sachette para sí, más, de pronto, un rayo de conocimiento refulgió en su mirar, como la luz que se enciende entre la oscuridad y que ahuyenta a esos demonios que atormentan con su confusión.

Sin embargo, aquello, en vez de ser la razón para otorgarle alivio a la mujer, no provocó más que esta cayera de bruces en el suelo, con sus rodillas hincadas y su cuerpo contorsionado a la mitad como si este estuviese sufriendo algún tipo de insoportable tortura.

Por segundos, el silencio se había hecho en la soledad de aquel puente, entonces, de entre la quietud que allí reinaba, el poeta sintió como un crudo escalofrío bajaba por su espina dorsal, al escuchar la crudeza con que un alma desesperada derramaba el penar de su existir mediante roncos y ásperos sollozos, un llanto tan devastador que desgarraba el alma de todo aquel que le escuchase, pues se le asemejaba al lamento mismo de una criatura que condenaba estaba a arder entre las brazas del fuego terrenal. 

Victor incluso, se sintió tan sobrecogido por el vivo dolor que protagonizaba tal lamentable escena, que creyó que en cualquier momento se le uniría a la mujer al darle rienda suelta a las lágrimas que se arremolinaban dentro de sus ojos.

Era una imagen tan desgarradora que, estaba seguro, no existía corazón en este mundo, por más gélido y duro que este fuese, que no se ablandara apiadado por la congoja que habitaba en aquel desconsolado llanto.

Quizás, un llanto como ese… Sólo había tenido la desgracia de escuchar una única vez hace ya tantos años.

Y sólo fue necesaria esa amarga revelación para que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar incesantes de sus ojos.

— Me robaron mi corazón… Lo más preciado que tenía en mi desgraciada vida… Y ellos, me lo robaron… — Aferró sus manos sobre su pecho, como si el latir que retumbaba allí dentro no fuese más que una cruel burla del Señor que le obligaba a vivir tal escarmiento. — ¡Ya no tengo corazón! ¡Ellos se lo comieron! ¡Regrésenmelo! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta! ¡Dámelo, maldito hijo de Egipto! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

De pronto, entre los alaridos con que bramaba la agonía de su condena, la mujer se dejó caer por completo, con su cabeza emulando a la perfección el sonido que se produce al impactar una piedra contra otra; una, dos, tres, y sin fin de veces más. La quietud de aquel silencio había sido ultrajada por el sordo sonido de los continuos golpes que componían la sonata de la más diabólica de las torturas infernales.

Más tarde, después de cierto golpe que había sonado especialmente violento, no se volvió a escuchar más que el tenue susurro de aquel gélido viento que acariciaba a las penumbras de la noche.

Victor, quien había permanecido estático en aquel lugar, atónito por el horror que acababa de observar, salió luego de escasos segundos de su pasmado estado tan sólo para ser tomado entre las garras del pánico ante la posibilidad que ante él se presentaba.

— ¡Hermana Gudule! — Exclamó el filósofo, ansioso por obtener alguna respuesta del lánguido cuerpo que se extendía sobre el frío pavimento.

¿Es que la mujer se había matado a sí misma con aquellos golpes en su cabeza? Aquel pensamiento llegó para sembrar la angustia en la pobre mente de nuestro poeta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?

Su primer instinto, después de comprobar que la mujer no le respondía, fue el de levantar la mirada en busca de algún posible testigo que hubiese sido espectador silencioso de aquella horrorosa escena, sin embargo, Victor no pudo encontrar ni una sola alma que estuviese en las cercanías, no obstante, eso no significaba que eso se mantendría de tal forma para siempre.

Sabía que, si algún par de ojos se encontraba con tal escenario frente a él, no dudaría en culpar al filósofo del demente arrebato de la Sachette, así que lo más sensato a hacer era simplemente huir del lugar antes de ser capturado en el peor de los casos. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía el irse, así como así. Y es que, aunque la mujer le provocaba un abismal terror, también existía cierta parte dentro de él que se sentía apiadada por la agonía que aquel ser tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros, como una pesada cruz de la que no se desharía, ni siquiera en los infiernos.

Le parecía algo ruin el dejar sola a la mujer como si se tratase del simple cuerpo de un animal atropellado. Allí, abandonada a la espera de que alguien más la encuentre y que, sin voltear su mirada a un lado, decidiera darle la sagrada sepultura que todo religioso se merecía.

¡Pero que le pasaba! ¡Ya estaba pensando en hoyos y ataúdes! El filósofo se asustó de sí mismo al comprender que ya estaba dando por muerta a la Sachette, cuando bien podía encontrarse sumida en alguna clase de letargo producto de aquella conmoción en su cabeza, o al menos… Eso era lo que ahora el poeta quería creer.

Fue por tal razón que Victor se arrodilló frente al cuerpo que se encontraba laxo sobre el suelo, con la intención de darse alguna razón, ya sea para llenarse de alivio, o para comenzar a pensar en que parte del cementerio la irían a sepultar.

— Hermana Gudule… — El poeta comenzó a tocar el hombro de la mujer, removiéndola suavemente en busca de alguna respuesta. — ¡Hermana Gudule! — Insistió, inútilmente, pues la Sachette seguía tan inmóvil como una piedra. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡En verdad te la llevaste! — Se resignó Victor, mientras aún arrodillado frente a ella comenzó a persignarse para pedir por el alma de la desdichada mujer.

Más, de pronto, todo el cuerpo de la Sachette se estremeció, como si la vida hubiese golpeado abrupta y violenta dentro de ella, dándole entonces la vitalidad necesaria para saltar sobre el poeta y dirigir sus encendidos ojos en el pobre desgraciado.

Entre aquel estado de pétrea inmovilidad, la mujer parecía ser poseída por alguna clase de fuerza sobrenatural que le obligaba a abandonar su inerte postura para entregarse a algún tipo de enferma locura, donde el letargo la abandonaba para darle su lugar a la más desquiciante de las rabias. 

De más estaba decir el grito horrorizado que nuestro filósofo pegó ante tal sorpresa tan desagradable.

— ¡Aléjate de ese gitano! ¡Es un mal infernal, un demonio del averno! — Bramó desesperada sobre el rostro de un atónito poeta, quien podía sentir como los deshuesados dedos de la mujer se aferraban a sus brazos, con una violenta fuerza que no había mostrado antes, y que era lo suficiente para tenerlo allí clavado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de la mujer impidiéndole la huida que ahora tanto deseaba emprender.

— Oh, me encantaría alejarme. ¡Pero de usted! ¡Suélteme! — Exclamó el poeta, invadido por el crudo horror que la mirada desorbitada de la mujer evocaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Victor creyó que, de ser posible, se lanzaría sin ninguna queja al congelado Sena, si con eso lograba escapar de tal espantoso espectro.

— Él se lo comerá también… ¡Tu corazón, lo devorará, y serás desgraciado, como yo…! Eso es lo que hacen los hijos de Egipto, pero ese en especial… ¡Es el peor de todos! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito!

Y la demencia que ardía en sus salvajes pupilas fue la suficiente para quebrar el último trozo de entereza que al filósofo aún le quedaba intacta. Victor ya no estaba picado por la curiosidad de saber las motivaciones de aquella tenebrosa mujer. Él sólo quería huir lejos de aquel ser, escasamente humano, que evocaba en su alma el más perfecto de los horrores, capaz de reducirlo a la parte más vulnerable que residía en su interior.

Él no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza necesaria, quizás, de aquel sentido de supervivencia que siempre afloraba en la más funesta de las situaciones, pero logró quitarse de encima al cuerpo que le atormentaba, aunque en su proceso pudo sentir como las filosas y carcomidas uñas de la Sachette rasgaban furiosas el lienzo de su piel, en su intento por no soltar a su asustada víctima.

Victor no se atrevió a mirar atrás, el miedo que hacía ebullición dentro de sus venas le obligó a emprender la huida justo por el camino que su ángel había tomado al escapar. Y sus piernas no descansaron ni un solo instante, pues el único deseo que invadía a su mente, era el de alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel atormentado ser.

************

— Yuri ¿Qué te sucede? Estás tan pálido que pareciera que acabaras de ver a un fantasma.

Ante el sonido de aquella voz que conocía muy bien, el zíngaro levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Pichit, quien acababa de terminar de echar la buenaventura y de camino hacia casa tuvo la casualidad de encontrarse con su amigo.

Parecía que huía de algo, había intentado llamarlo para que se detuviera, pero al ver que este no sería el caso, se lanzó a correr detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo. Sorpresa había sido la que lo tomó al notar lo afectado que el doncel se encontraba; con su respiración descompasada, su piel desprovista de color, y sus ojos, reflejo mismo del más devastador de los terrores.

— Y-Yo… — La lengua de Yuri se trababa, entorpecida por el miedo que aún causaba estragos en su interior. — Me alegra mucho que seas tú… — Confesó con notable alivio.

— ¿Podría ser alguien más? — Preguntó curioso, cuestión que le hizo recordar cierto detalle que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. — ¿Dónde está Victor? — Lo buscó con la mirada, incluso justo detrás del zíngaro, aunque obvio era que aquel hombre de tales proporciones no podría esconderse tras su amigo. — Es extraño que no esté contigo, desde el punto y momento en que se te pega como lapa. — Indicó, extrañado por aquella falta. Pichit había comenzado a ver a su amigo como si fuese algún tipo de paquete donde a la fuerza tenía que estar incluido su esposo.

— Ah… Él… — Susurró Yuri, entendiendo por primera vez la razón por la cual el poeta no estaba a su lado.

Y fue entonces cuando una mezcla entre el agradecimiento y la culpa le golpeó con fuerza en su interior. Y es que no importaba que tanto él hubiese dañado al soñador corazón de su esposo, este aun así demostraba la nobleza de su espíritu al sacrificarse en tal acto de valentía si con eso podía proteger su bienestar.

Ya que Yuri no podía clasificar el hecho de haberse quedado solo con la Sachette como otra cosa que no fuese un acto de valor, dado que, aunque la mujer parecía designar todo su odio sólo para él, eso no evitaba que su mera presencia paralizara a todo aquel que la mirara.

Él sólo esperaba que el filósofo estuviese bien. Se encomendaba al buen conocimiento que tenía, de ser el único al que esa mujer aborrecía tanto como para insultarle o tirarle piedras, pues de esta manera podía asegurar que el poeta no corría ningún peligro al permanecer cerca de esta, al menos, no un peligro físico, ya que el daño a sus propios nervios era uno del que pocos lograban salir airosos.

Así que el único problema que quedaba a revolver era aquel mismo que había originado el que ambos se encontraran a la Sachette. Yuri se encontró reconociendo que, prefería el terror que le provocaba el enfrentar a la esa mujer, antes que enfrentarse a su esposo.

— Le he hecho algo terrible, Pichit. — Reconoció el gitano con el remordimiento quebrando a su voz. Quizás el buen consejo de su amigo le serviría para encontrar la respuesta que tanto había buscado durante horas.

— ¿Tú? ¿Haciéndole algo terrible a alguien? — Repitió, incrédulo. — ¡Pero si no podrías ni matar a una mosca! — Exclamó. — ¿Qué le hiciste a tu esposo? ¿Lo obligaste a lavar los platos y él de nuevo comenzó a lloriquear para que perdonaras la tarea? — Emitió una divertida risa, mientras recordaba algunas de las anécdotas que su amigo le había contado sobre la convivencia con su dramático esposo.

— No, no fue nada de eso… Fue algo mucho peor…— Contrario a la actitud alegre de su amigo, una amarga expresión se dibujó en su rostro. — Creo que… Lo herí… Lastimé su corazón…

Y el temblor que se instaló en la voz del gitano al finalizar con aquellas palabras, encendió todas las alertas de Pichit, al darse cuenta de la aflicción que atormentaba al espíritu de su amigo.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la naturaleza de los sentimientos que el poeta tenía hacía el gitano, naturaleza que, muy posiblemente, era ignorante al conocimiento del mismo poeta en cuestión.

¿Podía ser que el hombre se percatara por fin de lo que sus acciones y mirar gritaban a todo aquel que le conociese? Y que entonces, en un imprudente arrebato impulsado por la fuerza de tal revelación, se atreviera a clamar el sentir de su corazón al causante de sus suspiros, recibiendo así por respuesta la herida de la daga que atravesaría la vitalidad de sus ilusiones hasta aniquilar todo rastro de cálida luz que residiera en aquel honesto sentir.

Pichit podía decir que, tanto el poeta como el gitano, eran muy capaces de actuar tal y como su cabeza lo acababa de imaginar… Aunque quizás alguno de los dos, con ello, atentara a la verdadera naturaleza de su destino.

— Oh, vamos… No pudo ser tan malo. — Quiso ser optimista, pues estaba comenzando a sentir como si aquella umbría nube que se posaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo, también se estuviera asentando encima de la suya.

— Sí lo fue, yo…

De pronto, como un fugaz borrón que iba acompañado de una gélida brisa, ambos gitanos vieron la figura de un hombre que corría vertiginoso, como si se encontrara huyendo de la misma Parca en cuestión.

— ¿Ese no era Victor? — Preguntó Pichit, algo confundido por ver tal escena.

Ambos gitanos habían seguido con la mirada el trayecto que el poeta recorría, sin embargo, antes de que ellos emprendieran la marcha para alcanzarlo, escucharon un terrible estruendo que a lo lejos resonaba, mientras observaban atónitos como el filósofo caía colapsado sobre el duro pavimento.

El hombre había estado tan absorto en su tarea de correr y alejarse de quien sabe qué cosa, que el muy obtuso había terminado por impactarse de lleno contra una pared…

 — ¡Ay…! Eso debió doler… — Musitó Pichit, casi sintiendo el dolor ajeno.

Sin embargo, no hubo nadie que pudiese responderle, ya que Yuri había salido corriendo al encuentro con su esposo.

Y cuando Pichit pudo alcanzar a ambos, se encontró a su amigo ayudando a un golpeado poeta a reponerse de tal impacto, sin embargo, ambos se mantuvieron en el suelo. El hombre no podía pararse, no por los estragos de tal golpe, sino más bien, por la perturbación mental que se reflejaba en la expresión trastornada de su rostro. Y es que cualquiera se daría cuenta al ver el semblante casi cadavérico que el filósofo portaba, con sus labios amoratados por el frío que temblaban sin cesar y la agitada mirada de unos ojos que, devorados por el pánico, no dejaban de ver con ansiedad a su alrededor, como si buscara con ellos al objeto que torturaba a su paz mental.

 — ¿Qué sucede con ustedes esta noche? — Pichit fue el primero en hablar. — ¿Es que acaso tú también viste un fantasma, Victor? — Le cuestionó.

Cosa que tuvo su efecto inmediato, cuando el poeta, en vez de fijar su mirada en el doncel que aún le sostenía entre brazos, posó sus ojos en el rostro del gitano de piel dorada.

— Oh, yo… ¡Acabo de admirar el lecho donde la muerte reposa en el insondable fondo de unos ojos infernales! — Exclamó, su voz vibrando con el terror que aún corría dentro de los recovecos más sensibles de su alma.

— Ella… ¿Te hizo algo? — Preguntó Yuri realmente preocupado. No había sido falta nada más para que el zíngaro comprendiera que el filósofo había estado huyendo de la Sachette.

— Sí, no… No lo sé… — Respondió el poeta, siendo entonces una cuestión que ni él mismo comprendía. Estaba aún tan trastornado por su escena con la Sachette, que ni siquiera había sentido miedo al hablar con el doncel, ni tampoco por la cercanía que ahora compartían, quizás, la más íntima que habían tenido desde que se conocieron.

Yuri, sabiendo entonces que el filósofo no le daría una respuesta certera, comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de su esposo en busca de alguna herida visible. El daño en su mente allí estaba después de todo, sólo necesitaba corroborar su estado físico.

— Estás sangrando… — Musitó Yuri, intentando que en su voz no se colara el horror que sintió al observar los finos, pero múltiples ríos de sangre que corrían a través de sus brazos. Aquellas heridas eran claramente las marcas con que unas uñas podían rasgar la piel.

Quizás su intento por esconder el horror que sentía fue totalmente en vano, ya que fue cuestión de segundos lo que al poeta le tomó el “reponerse” de su alterado estado emocional, para así levantarse y retornar a esa serenidad y ligereza tan característica suya.

— Simples rasguños. Estaré bien. — Le restó importancia, mientras fingía observar el estado de sus brazos, sin embargo, encontró algo en ellos que le hizo aparecer una mueca en su rostro. — Quien no estará bien son las mangas de esta camisa. ¡Están manchadas de sangre! — Exclamó con tal horror, como si se tratara de la más grande de las desgracias.

— Vamos… Nada que un poco de jabón no pueda solucionar. — Concilió Pichit, intentando lo más que podía, el contener su risa.

— ¡Pero era nueva! — Objetó el poeta.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad. — Reparó por primera vez. — Traes una ropa distinta a esa horrible que Yuri te consiguió. Distas mucho de aquel entonces; te ves como todo un atractivo partido.

Y ante aquel inocente comentario, Pichit no pasó desapercibida la mirada a hurtadillas que recibió de su amigo. De más estaba decir que era de una naturaleza tal, que lo obligó a hacer otra pregunta para olvidar aquel pequeño roce.

— ¿Y cómo la conseguiste?

Lo que Pichit no sabía, era que aquella pregunta también abarcaba un escabroso terreno, más pronto se dio cuenta al observar el incómodo ambiente que se había creado entre la pareja. Quizás, hubiese sido mejor dejar el tema por la paz.

 — ¿Pero a quien le importa la ropa? ¿Verdad? — Volvió a hablar, con el deseo de dejar olvidada aquella cuestión — Sin embargo, me alegra haberte encontrado Yuri. — Se dirigió a su amigo. — Y es que hay algo de lo que quería hablarte desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Conmigo? — Preguntó confundido.

— Es sobre Celestino. — Pichit observó la mueca que se dibujó en los labios de su amigo, sin embargo, aquel tema era menester, por lo que, pese a la molestia que podía provocar en este, prosiguió. — No he querido mencionar nada de esto debido a que fui testigo de lo que sucedió, y entiendo muy bien la razón por la cual decidiste guardar tu espacio entre él y tú, pero… Esto no puede continuar así. — Su semblante dejó detrás todo rastro de diversión para demostrar la angustia que se había ido acumulando con el tiempo, hasta el punto en que ya no podía tratar con ella. — Él está muy mal, Yuri. Seguramente ni siquiera lo has visto por las calles, ni de día ni de noche, y es porque se mantiene encerrado en el mismo lugar mientras deja pasar las horas en compañía del alcohol y la soledad. Antes al menos permitía que lo visitáramos, pero desde hace una semana que no quiere ver a nadie. No sabemos qué es lo que le está pasando, sólo escuchamos gritos, lamentos, y una que otra botella que se impacta contra la pared, y… Me preocupa, nos preocupa a todos…

El joven gitano guardó silencio por un segundo; le dolía bastante el expresar en palabras todo lo que se había vivido en la corte mientras su amigo no estaba allí para iluminarlos con su presencia. Pichit notó que Yuri de igual forma podía sentir la aflicción de su corazón mediante su relato, más él no quería apelar a la piedad de su amigo mediante bajos trucos, así que continuó.

— No te pido que lo perdones, Yuri. Ni tampoco que olvides lo que nuestra gente hizo y lo pongas detrás de tu mente como un recuerdo a ignorar. Sólo te pido que vayas a verlo para que puedas decirnos si está bien. Todos sabemos que, si eres tú, él saldrá a recibirte, y también sé que a pesar de que aquello no signifique que le perdones por sus faltas, a Celestino de todas formas le hará inmensamente feliz el volver a verte, aunque sea un poco. Sólo un soplo de tu existencia entre nuestra gente, es lo único que pido.

Después de aquello, el silencio se hizo en la desolada calle que sólo ellos habitaban. Yuri se había quedado callado, sopesando las palabras que su amigo acababa de decirle, pues si bien aún no sé sentía preparado para volver a dicho lugar y encontrarse con Celestino, el hombre le importaba; le quería más que como ese protector que siempre fue para él, le tenía el cariño de un hijo hacia su padre, y sabía, Celestino le regresaba aquel sentir de la misma manera, siendo de las pocas constantes que le habían acompañado a lo largo de su vida, siempre velando por su seguridad, procurando que a este nada le faltara para tener la más plena de las existencias, y, aunque un criminal este era, él siempre había sabido encontrar en su corazón la dulzura necesaria para mostrarle cariño y ofrecerle el más incondicional de los apoyos.

No podía todo eso evaporarse de la noche a la mañana por un desafortunado error ¿Verdad?

— No lo sé, Pichit. — Respondió por fin. — No puedo pensar en eso ahora realmente. Estoy… — Miró de reojo al poeta, quien a pesar de haberse “repuesto” aún tenía profundas ojeras que le delataban. — Estamos muy cansados. Debemos ir a casa… Ya pensaré en esto después, te lo prometo. — Agregó, para calmar un poco la angustia de su amigo, cosa que había tenido el efecto esperado. Pichit sabía que él no hacía promesas vacías.

— Lo entiendo. — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. — Sí, será mejor que vayan a casa. Los acompañaré en el camino, vamos. — Aquella sonrisa se volvió más jovial, retornando a su estado alegre, mientras se colaba entre la pareja y tomaba a cada uno del brazo para comenzar el recorrido.

Y aquello último había sido un regalo que le otorgaría a su buen amigo, pues sabía que este no deseaba quedarse a solas con el poeta, al menos, no aún, por lo que, mientras él pudiese, se convertiría en el punto de apoyo que mantuviese el ambiente lo más equilibrado posible, lejos de la incomodidad que aquella inevitable confrontación traería consigo.

*************

Desgraciadamente, el llegar a casa fue algo que se tornó inevitable y, para la angustia del doncel, este tuvo que despedir a su amigo, no sin que antes este le dedicara una significativa mirada donde le entregaba el mensaje de arreglar lo que sea que hubiese dañado en su esposo.

Y tal como ambos jóvenes temían, el incómodo y tenso ambiente se instaló entre ellos desde el momento que los habían dejado solos en el silencio de su hogar. Curioso era el pensar que aquel lugar era el más seguro donde podían estar, lejos de enloquecidas mujeres o presencias fantasmales, y en lugar de sentirse aliviados por aquel hecho, la única emoción que los envolvía era la de una torpe interacción, guiada por el miedo, la culpa y el dolor que todavía causaba estragos en la pareja, por diferentes motivos, pero de la misma naturaleza.

No obstante, un estridente sonido que resonó justo fuera de la vivienda sacó a ambos de aquel vertiginoso vórtice.

Fue tan sólo unos cuantos segundos lo que aquel estrepito había durado, y después de aquello, silencio llenó el ambiente a su alrededor, sin embargo, los nervios de ambos jóvenes se habían alterado tanto aquella noche que el miedo y la ansiedad los había reducido a petrificadas estatuas que no se atrevían a mover miembro alguno para buscar la causa de aquel estruendo.  

Claro que alguno de ellos tuvo que recordar su posición en aquel momento, por lo que el poeta fue el primero que se deshizo de todo temor y se aventuró a salir del lugar en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa que hubiese a sus alrededores. Lo bueno había sido que la fiel cabrita del gitano, Vicchan, le había dado bastante valor al acompañarle hacia afuera e incluso, fue más lejos que el filósofo, ya que esta comenzó a pasearse por las cercanías de la vivienda para constatar que todo estuviese en orden.

Después de unos minutos en que Victor no pudo encontrar nada extraño ni sospechoso que debiera alertarlos, volvió a entrar a la casa, dejando detrás de si la puerta abierta, ya que Vicchan aún se encontraba entretenida en algún punto de su búsqueda.

— Había… — Comenzó el gitano, con el temor reflejado en su mirar.

— No, nada. — Respondió el poeta, entendiendo el motivo de sus temores.

Y para nadie fue imperceptible el suspiro aliviado que el doncel dejó escapar después de aquella respuesta. Aun si ambos estaban preocupados por diferentes razones, el miedo a lo desconocido era algo que los dos compartían muy bien.

— Mi ángel… — Comenzó Victor, armándose de todo el valor necesario para dar inicio a la amarga tarea.

Yuri se congeló al escuchar aquel característico tono que ya conocía muy bien en el filósofo. Era esa la voz que el hombre usaba cuando deseaba tratar sobre un tema serio, totalmente ajena a la alegre y ligera con que solía parlotear a rienda suelta. Deseaba en su interior que sus sospechas fuesen erróneas, puesto que el doncel aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentar tal problema con su esposo.

Pero ¿Lo estaría algún día? Las horas, el silencio, y la soledad no le habían ayudado a dar con una respuesta para sus propias emociones ¿Qué le decía que el día de mañana sería suficiente? Quizás lo más apropiado era lanzarse a ese lago de incerteza sin ningún firme apoyo del cual aferrarse.

— Tenemos que hablar…

O quizás le daría una oportunidad al día siguiente.

— Lo siento, ya es muy tarde. Hablaremos mañana. — Zanjó Yuri de una forma tan veloz que sólo fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que viera al doncel desaparecer fugazmente por la puerta de su dormitorio.  

Victor expiró un profundo suspiro, entre el alivio y el arrepentimiento que se mezclaban en su interior ante la realización de que aquella desastrosa cuestión había sido postergada para más tarde.

Vicchan entró a los pocos minutos luego de la huida de su dueño, y Victor decidió dar un último vistazo hacia las calles antes de cerrar la puerta. Quizás tan sólo había sido algún gato que escarbaba entre la basura de algún vecino, pero por si las dudas, él tendría que tomar ciertas medidas.

Así que a su lista de deberes le agregó una nueva tarea: buscar a un herrero.

*************

Al día siguiente, luego de una terrible noche donde el sueño no había llegado para aliviar la angustia que torturaba a sus nervios, la mañana inevitable llegó, con sus rayos que se colaban por la ventana, mensaje funesto que se entregaba para avisarle al doncel que sus momentos de aparente calma habían terminado.

Yuri, quien despierto había estado durante toda la noche, llevaba ya largos minutos sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras observaba con fija mirada hacia su puerta, pedazo de madera que era lo único que lo separaba de su zona de confort y sus miedos.

Sabía que debía ser valiente y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos; limpiar el desastre que sus irrazonables acciones habían dejado detrás era una necesidad que punzaba en las supurantes heridas que atravesaban a su corazón y que, seguro, esas mismas heridas se encontraban torturando al corazón de aquel a quien había dañado, aun sí este, todavía roto, intentaba seguir palpitando con júbilo y emoción como si por dentro no se estuviese cayendo a pedazos.

El zíngaro no deseaba que tal situación continuara, pues no sólo era el culpable de haber abierto tales heridas en el poeta, sino también, del perpetuo estado en que su cobardía les obligaba a seguir sangrando.

Él no quería dañar a nadie, bueno o malo, su corazón no compartía tal mezquina naturaleza como para encontrar regocijo en el dolor ajeno, mucho menos… Si se trataba de la aflicción de un ser que solamente se había preocupado por él desde que le conoció.

Si rememoraba y buscaba un poco en el pasado, podía encontrar las pequeñas acciones con que el filósofo había hecho muestra sincera de su deseo por cuidar su porvenir. Tan sólo lo que había sucedido ayer era prueba fehaciente de la naturaleza de sus intenciones, pues no cualquiera estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse en distraer a la Sachette para permitirle la huida.

El poeta no había mostrado ningún atisbo de miedo o duda en aquel entonces, ni siquiera le había hecho reclamo alguno después de haber sido afectado por la perturbación mental que la mujer le provocó, entonces… ¿Cómo es que no podía ni siquiera ser un poco valiente para enfrentarse a él y pedir disculpas por el daño ya hecho? Que si bien no tenía razón alguna para que el poeta le perdonase, eso no significaba que debía guardarse su disculpa para sí, tal y como si no le importase el dolor que este seguro aún sentía en su corazón.

Fue por tal que logró reunir todo el valor necesario para levantarse de la cama y comenzar su camino rumbo a la puerta, con una única intención en cada uno de sus pasos; arreglar todo lo que su irrazonable actitud había roto entre ellos.

Yuri ya se encontraba con la mano abriendo el picaporte de la puerta, cuando sus oídos fueron desgarrados por el sonido de un espantoso y agónico alarido que inundó por completo el lugar… Era un balido de…

— ¡Vicchan! — Exclamó el gitano, saliendo apresurado de su cuarto y buscando con la mirada a su cabrita.

Pronto la había encontrado, extendida en el suelo, y con el poeta arrodillado a un lado de ella, con una expresión de alarma en su rostro que no le transmitió nada de tranquilidad al doncel.

Y al acercarse hacia ellos, comprendió mejor la razón por la cual el semblante del filósofo se descomponía en una circunscrita mueca de preocupación; la pobre cabrita se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo, víctima de las incesantes convulsiones que atormentaban a su cuerpo al condenarla a soportar en silencio del dolor que le recorría en forma de vertiginosas descargas, puesto que de su boca ahora sólo podían salir quedos y lastimosos quejidos con los que buscaba mitigar un poco de su sufrir.

— ¿Q-Que le pasó? ¡¿Qué tiene?! — Le exigió en un grito al poeta, sintiendo como la ansiedad lo invadía en cuestión de segundos ante la impotencia de no saber lo que ocurría, y mucho menos, el cómo detener el sufrimiento de la cabrita.

— No… No lo sé. — Exclamó de regreso. Victor podía verse más repuesto que el gitano, pero eso sólo era porque tenía más experiencia en guardar la calma, aún si por dentro se estuviese consumiendo en la misma angustia que devoraba al zíngaro. — Hace poco estaba bien y de pronto sólo… — Se detuvo, incapaz de continuar, pues luchaba contra el frenesí de emociones que amenazaban con tumbar su entereza mental.

Este no era el momento para perder la calma, se recordó el poeta. Su ángel estaba al borde del colapso emocional y si él se le unía, entonces dejarían desamparada a Vicchan para que peleara sola con el mal que la consumía.

Fue por tal que intentó hacer uso de todo lo que recordaba haber aprendido hace años. Algo debía de haber en sus memorias que pudiese relacionar con lo que ahora sucedía, para poder ayudar a la dulce cabrita que, al igual que su ángel, se había adueñado de su corazón.

Por tal razón, comenzó a buscar algún otro síntoma que pudiese darle una clara perspectiva de su afección, y en su búsqueda encontró varias cosas; los latidos desenfrenados dentro del pequeño pecho de Vicchan, sus pupilas dilatadas y fijas en algún punto vacío de la habitación, la lengua que sobresalía, dejándole ver lo seca que esta se encontraba, y… Por sobre todas las cosas…

Un extraño color carmín que manchaba una pequeña parte de su hocico.

— Oh, no… — Susurró Victor, sobrecogido por las sospechas que le atacaron. Él ya había visto antes todo aquel conjunto de síntomas, y creía tener cierta idea de lo que se trataba.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? — Yuri exclamó a un frenético poeta que había salido corriendo de la vivienda.

No entendía la razón por la cual se había ido de tal forma, y aunque deseaba seguirle, no quería dejar a Vicchan sola. Sin embargo, fue cuestión de tan sólo unos pocos minutos para volver a ver la figura del poeta en el marco de la puerta, esbozándose en su rostro la pálida expresión de quien cree haber visto a la muerte frente a él.

— Sé lo que le sucedió a Vicchan. — La profundidad con que resonó su voz en el lugar, impactó en el interior del zíngaro como si aquello hubiese sido tan sólo la antesala del desastre.

— ¡¿Qué le sucede?! — Yuri se levantó y corrió a su encuentro hasta estar frente a él, sin embargo, el hermetismo que el filósofo mantuvo ante su pregunta, le obligó a tomarlo de sus ropas para sacudirle con fuerza, desesperado por una respuesta. — ¡Dímelo!

Ante el ímpetu con que le exigió que hablara, él no obtuvo una respuesta, en su lugar, observó como el poeta abría una de sus manos frente a él para mostrarle lo que en esta había.

— ¿Belladona? — Cuestionó, observando fijamente los pequeños y oscuros frutos que tanto contrarrestaban con la blanca piel de su esposo.

Por supuesto que Yuri conocía a la planta que daba aquellos frutos, después de todo, era muy sonada entre la sociedad, siendo una de las plantas predilectas que las brujas utilizaban, gracias a los salvajes efectos que desdibujaban la línea entre la realidad y la fantasía, hecho increíble que podían acercarlas a una mayor interacción con los demonios durante sus noches de aquelarre.

— ¿Q-Que tan malo es? — Preguntó de nuevo.

Victor guardó silencio, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para responder tal pregunta, más la expresión funesta que oscurecía a los rasgos del poeta, junto con su mirada que se ocultaba del doncel, no reflejaban nada bueno. 

— ¡Por lo que más quieras, dímelo! — Volvió a sacudir al hombre, en su desesperada búsqueda por una respuesta. La frustración de tener que conformarse con la ignorancia al que el poeta lo condenaba estaba destruyendo cada uno de sus nervios, sin hablar del tormento que destrozaba a su corazón con cada segundo en que su cabrita seguía emitiendo suaves quejidos por el dolor. — ¡Por favor, apiádate de mí y dime algo! ¡Lo que sea! Solo… ¡No me dejes en esta oscuridad!

— Las bayas… — Dijo por fin, con trémula voz. — Es una de las partes más venenosas de la Belladona…

El significado de lo que esas palabras implicaban fue de tal vehemente impacto en el frágil corazón del gitano que liberó el salvaje agarre con que sacudía al poeta, para dejar que sus manos cayeran, laxas y derrotadas, hacia sus costados.

— E-Eso significa entonces que… Ella…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole así expresar en palabras al fulminante terror que vertiginoso se inmiscuía en las profundidades de su alma para destruir toda luz existente, ahogándola en las penumbras que serían entonces, las únicas que morarían en su interior, arrebatando toda alegría e ilusión que alguna vez pudiese encontrar un cálido lecho en su corazón.

Vicchan, la dulce e inocente cabritilla que él tanto había cuidado de bebé y que ahora en el presente le regresaba multiplicada cada una de sus atenciones, al velar por su seguridad con la imparable fiereza, no de un animal que protege a su amo, sino la que sólo puede nacer de los lazos que se forman entre distintos seres que comparten la pureza de un mismo sentir.

Si ella, su amiga, su hermana, su fiel compañera, se desvanecía en la eternidad del tiempo… ¿Qué haría él entonces?

— N-No… Ella no puede… ¡No puede dejarme…! ¡No es cierto! ¡Es imposible! ¡No quiero!

La vehemencia con que el mundo entero parecía estar colapsando frente a él le hizo desfallecer todas sus fuerzas para obligarle a caer de rodillas en el suelo, sabiendo que muy posiblemente no volvería a encontrar la ilusión necesaria que le motivara para volver a tener el deseo de levantarse.

Todo frente a él se derrumbaba, frustrado ante la realidad que se burlaba de su dolor al escupirle en la cara el amargo hecho de que tendría que observar impotente como la vida era drenada de su amiga sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Las lágrimas punzaban en sus ojos, desesperadas por caer desbordadas de sus orbes hasta crear el más perpetuo de los ríos que formarían dos surcos imborrables en sus mejillas, estigma cruel que le acompañaría hasta el último día de aquella vida que incompleta por siempre quedaría.

¿Qué le quedaba entonces por hacer si no que entregarse a la congoja que rogaba por ser liberada de su corazón?

— ¡No!

De pronto, antes de convertirse en el lecho del frio amargo que deja todo llanto, sintió como sus mejillas eran acunadas por el calor de unas suaves manos que le tomaban para traerle de regreso de las tinieblas que lo devoraban, para así hundirse en el último reflejo de luz que aún podía hallar en el bello azul de aquel mirar.

— No te rompas, mi ángel… No puedes permitirlo. — Musitó el poeta, su voz firme para clavar sus palabras en su mente, pero a la vez suave para acariciar el dolor que habitaba en su corazón. — Este no es el momento para entregarse a la aflicción, nada ganarás con eso.

— ¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! — Reclamó, la frustración convertida en cólera por la facilidad con que el filósofo hacía tal petición. — Tú mismo me has dicho que Vicchan, que ella va a…

— ¡Escucha! — Victor levantó la voz para obtener la silenciosa atención del zíngaro. — Puedo evitarlo, podemos hacerlo… Sí, las bayas son letales, pero no sabemos cuántas comió, y estoy seguro que eso fue justo anoche, si los efectos se están mostrando hasta ahora es porque quizás no fueron tantas, pero… Debemos de actuar rápido. Nada obtendremos de derrumbarnos mientras Vicchan sufre, ella nos necesita, y por eso no podemos perder más tiempo.

— ¡¿Puedes salvarla?! — Yuri aferró sus manos en los hombros del poeta, con su agitada mirada que le rogaba por obtener una respuesta que por primera vez no le hiciera daño al escuchar.

— Sí. Sé lo que debo hacer. — Respondió, sin rastro alguno de duda en su rostro. — Pero debo darme prisa. Necesito ir al mercado y conseguir algunas cosas.

Yuri de pronto se sintió despojado del agradable calor que le hacían sentir esas manos sobre su rostro, y observó como el poeta se levantaba en su afán por prepararse.

— N-No, yo… ¡Yo iré! — Exclamó con firmeza al levantarse del suelo al que no pretendía volver a caer hasta tener una verdadera razón para hacerlo.

— Eso sería…

— Es lo mejor. — Interrumpió el gitano al ver la duda en los ojos de su esposo. — Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Vicchan, si ella empeora, lo sabrás, quizás podrías hacer algo más de lo que yo si me quedo. Por eso, dime qué es lo que necesitas, lo que sea… Yo lo conseguiré, sin importar que, pero… Quédate con ella, y… Cuídala por mí… — Y dicho esto, el doncel tomó entre sus manos las del filósofo; muestra tácita de la confianza que había depositado en él, al encargarle la tarea de cuidar lo más preciado que tenía en su vida.

Victor miró por segundos sus manos entrelazadas, ahora víctima del temblor que seguro le invadía ante la realización del pedido tan importante que el gitano le hacía. Comprendía la angustia que consumía a su ángel, era la misma que a él le devoraba por dentro, y sabía… La confianza que ahora le entregaba, era una que no a cualquiera le hubiera dado, y por eso… Él se encargaría de proteger a esa luz que hacía nacer en su ángel el deseo que le motivaba día con día a vivir con ilusión.

— Escucha bien, pues no debes olvidar nada de lo que pida…

*************

— ¡Oh, Eros! Pero si apenas ayer te vi. ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

Yuri había llegado a paso vertiginoso hasta el mercado; chocando con algunas personas y tropezando con una que otra piedra, sin embargo, pronto había llegado a su destino, y sin pensarlo, se dirigió al puesto que seguramente podría ayudarle a conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Te vez muy alterado, parece que acabaras de correr como si tu vida dependiese de ello. Deberías descansar un poco ¿Puedo invitarte algo de…?

Sin embargo, antes de que ese hombre que el día anterior había intentado cortejar a nuestro doncel terminara, este le interrumpió de forma abrupta.

— Lo siento, maese, pero mi vida si depende de ello. Necesito varias cosas…

Y dicho esto, procedió a recitar la lista de productos que el poeta le había pedido, y que él se encargó de memorizar a la perfección para no olvidar ninguno de ellos. Pronto, se encontró abastecido con todos ellos, y mientras buscaba las monedas dentro de su bolso para pagar, escuchó al dueño del puesto hablar.

— Tienes bastante suerte de que tuviera todas las cosas que necesitabas. — Comenzó. — De caso contrario, me temo que no hubieras podido conseguirlas en ningún otro lugar, después de todo, la señorita que atiende el puesto de hierbas no abrió hoy. — Explicó.

Yuri dejó de remover en su bolsa al escuchar eso último… ¿Sería posible que…?

— La verdad es que ayer tu cabra y tú causaron todo un espectáculo en su puesto. Ella estaba tan enojada por la humillación que le hiciste pasar que incluso visitó mi tienda para preguntar sobre dónde encontrarte… Obviamente no le di ninguna pista de tu paradero, no es como si yo supiese donde vives, después de todo. — Agregó al instante, como si buscase protegerse, incluso antes de que la sospecha llegase.

Ante aquella revelación, el doncel se quedó congelado frente al hombre, preso del frenético curso al que sus pensamientos eran guiados por tal información que lo obligaban a culminar en una espantosa resolución.

— ¿Qué hay de tu amigo de cabello plateado? ¿No viene hoy contigo? — Preguntó curioso el vendedor, admirando cada vez más la posibilidad de acortar su distancia al invitarle a dar algún paseo por ahí.

La mención de tal personaje logró sacar a Yuri de sus sombrías cavilaciones para recordarle el por qué estaba allí, sin embargo, había algo en su interior que le gritaba la necesidad que en su corazón residía de aclarar cierta situación que él, en su egoísmo, había desprestigiado sin antes pensar en lo que aquello provocaría.

— Lo siento, maese, pero tengo mucha prisa. — Dejó un descuidado montón de monedas en el mostrador y tomó sus compras en cambio. — Y él no era mi amigo, sino mi esposo. ¡Gracias por todo! — Exclamó como despedida al salir corriendo en dirección a su hogar, dejando entonces el corazón destrozado del hombre quien tan sólo podía mirar boquiabierto como su bella conquista se esfumaba de entre sus garras. 

*************

Luego de un apresurado viaje de regreso a casa. Yuri logró llegar a su destino con cada uno de los productos intactos, hecho que había aliviado enormemente al doncel, ya que creía que quizás estos, en su acelerado trote, podían haberse dañado. Era una suerte que la mayoría de sus pequeños tesoros se trataran de hierbas, pues su escaso peso le había ayudado a correr con mucha más ligereza.

No estaba seguro en qué manera el filósofo utilizaría tales plantas, o cómo se suponía que estas fuesen a funcionar, sin embargo, la ciega confianza con que el doncel entregaba todas sus esperanzas a su esposo, había nacido desde aquel momento en que vio refulgir la seguridad y firmeza en su mirar. No obstante, el doncel pudo observar, aun si fuera por pequeños segundos, como detrás de esa entereza emocional que se reflejaba en sus ojos, estaba allí, casi imperceptible, pero aun presente, ese vil temor, que cual cruel demonio susurra al oído para sembrar la intriga con sus calumnias.

Era hasta este momento en que se daba cuenta del lazo tan firme y genuino que se había creado entre su esposo y Vicchan. Y es que cualquiera que viera la manera en que el hombre aplaudía emocionado por los nuevos trucos que aprendía la astuta cabrita, y cómo esta le respondía mediante alegres saltitos con los que llegaba hasta él para frotarse en sus piernas, en busca de mimos y besos que el poeta no dudaba en darle, diría entonces que se guardaban el más puro y tierno de los cariños. 

Y era por ese mismo cariño que el filósofo le tenía a la dulce cabrita, que este ahora se encontraba abstraído en su tarea de preparar el remedio con el cual, tenían la esperanza de abrir un nuevo camino para el destino de Vicchan. El gitano se había mantenido en silencio, a un lado de donde reposaba la cabritilla, sobre un lecho acolchado que pretendía, al menos, aminorar un poco del dolor que esta sentía.

Y aunque sus ojos estaban atentos a su querida hermana, en busca de algún cambio significativo en su estado, eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando diera algunas miradas de reojo hacia donde estaba su esposo trabajando, captando entonces que, aunque el hombre se movía con la confianza de quien sabe lo que hace, a veces sus emociones le traicionaban mediante el temblor que dominaba a sus manos y que, a veces, le vencían al volverse torpes, dejando caer al suelo uno que otro ingrediente.

Fue allí donde Yuri comprendió que, aun si el hombre se había mostrado mucho más estoico y calmado que él, ambos se encontraban juntos en aquel momento, compartiendo la misma emoción contra la que luchaban para no rendirse sin antes haber hecho todo lo que en sus manos estaba por salvar a Vicchan de las garras de un funesto desenlace.

Y quizás su esposo había sentido el peso de aquellas miradas con las que a veces lo observaba, ya que de vez en cuando se volvía hacia él tan sólo para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía emanar seguridad y calma para el doncel. 

El gitano entendió con esto también que, aun si el poeta acostumbrado estaba a plantar la cara al viento contra toda adversidad como si fuese una inexorable naturaleza en él, otra de las razones por las que había decidido mostrarse impasible ante tal desventurada situación, era, muy posiblemente, porque había decidido convertirse en el punto de apoyo para el doncel, aquella ancla segura de la cual pudiese aferrarse cuando sintiese que la corriente embravecía con la feroz amenaza de arrastrarlo a las profundidades del desaliento.

Sin embargo… Tal revelación tan sólo sirvió para agregar otro pesado bloque sobre su atormentada consciencia, cuando sabía que, en realidad… No merecía ninguna de esas amables contemplaciones que el filósofo tenía con él.

— He terminado con lo más sencillo.

De pronto, el oscuro curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, fue irrumpido por la voz del poeta, quien se acercaba a ellos con dos tazas en sus manos.

— Ahora viene la parte más difícil. — Se sentó a un lado del gitano, y apartó una de las tazas para acercar la otra donde Vicchan. — Hacer que se lo tome… — Declaró, con preocupado gesto, pues no estaba muy seguro de si la cabrita estaría dispuesta o más bien, en condiciones, para beber algo.

— Yo haré que lo beba. — Anunció Yuri, mientras tomaba de las manos del poeta la infusión que este había hecho.

Yuri acercó el brebaje hacia Vicchan, quien, aunque ya no sufría la misma intensidad en las convulsiones que tanto habían sorprendido a ambos jóvenes, ésta aún era víctima de ligeras sacudidas. No obstante, la astuta cabrita, parecía comprender las intenciones de sus dueños, por lo que acercó el hocico hacia la infusión, con la intención de al menos probarla, más, en cuanto el desagradable olor de esta llegó a su nariz, se alejó al instante, desanimada por el poco apetitoso aroma.

— Vamos, Vicchan… — Instó el gitano, acercando de nuevo la taza. — Aquí están depositadas todas nuestras esperanzas. Queremos que estés bien y que nos acompañes por las plazas como siempre. Aún hay muchos trucos nuevos que no les has mostrado, y estoy seguro, les encantarán tanto como a nosotros, por eso… Por favor, inténtalo… — Pidió, casi en un susurro, su voz, una suave y dulce cadencia que llevaba el manto de aquel tono maternal con el que toda madre busca convencer a su hijo de hacer un último esfuerzo.

La cabrita, aunque un animal que la mayoría no dudaba en decir, desprovista estaba de inteligencia y raciocinio, demostró que la fuerza de los lazos que con cariño se crean, eran suficientes para comprender cuando un ser amado necesitaba de ella, por lo que volvió a acercarse al recipiente y comenzó a beber de aquel brebaje que, aunque torpe y lenta era al hacerlo, al cabo de unos minutos había terminado con esta, para entonces volver a acostar su cabeza en su mullido lecho, agotada por tal significativo esfuerzo.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, gracias… — Dijo Yuri con ternura mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelaje de Vicchan.

— Tú también lo hiciste muy bien, mi ángel.

Y la sincera sonrisa que el poeta le había dedicado había sido de tal dulzura entre la amargura que los envolvía, que Yuri no pudo evitar el sentirse sonrojar ante aquel cálido gesto.

— Y ahora es tu turno. — Prosiguió el filósofo.

— ¿Mi turno? — Preguntó, confundido.

Pero al ver como el autor tomaba la otra taza que había apartado y se la ofrecía, comprendió entonces a lo que se refería.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Inquirió, sin poder evitar que su nariz se arrugara por el olor que emanaba aquel brebaje.

¿Es que el poeta sólo sabía preparar desagradables remedios?

— Es una infusión de hojas de **Melisa**. — Indicó Victor. — No estaba entre lo que Vicchan necesitaba, pero la quise pedir para ti. — Ante la confusión que vio en el rostro del doncel, prosiguió. — Esta planta tiene propiedades que ayudan a calmar los nervios, además de que te hacen conciliar el sueño. Sé que desde ayer no estás de la mejor forma, y también sé que no has podido dormir ni un poco, así que…

— Tú tampoco has dormido. — Indicó Yuri, ahora que por primera vez reparaba en las profundas y oscuras ojeras que reposaban justo debajo de sus ojos, los cuales, también se miraban cansados.

— Yo estaré bien. — Afirmó sin duda. — Además, se le debe dar de beber a Vicchan esa infusión al menos dos veces más al día, también hay que cuidarla. — Explicó.

— Puedo hacerlo. No hay necesidad de que duerma. — Rebatió Yuri, incapaz de aceptar lo qué el poeta le pedía, ya que no deseaba dejar a Vicchan sola por ningún momento. — Sería mejor que tú durmieras en su lugar. — Sugirió, dado que le preocupaba el estado del filósofo, quien parecía estar exigiéndose más de lo que podía.

Victor fijó su mirada por largos segundos en Yuri, sus ojos inescrutables ante la búsqueda con que el gitano intentaba descubrir qué tipo de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, sin embargo, antes de si quiera acercarse a dicho núcleo, el hombre bajó la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro, para luego volver a hablar.

— Si Vicchan se complicara… ¿Qué harías? — Cuestionó, serio y directo al gitano, quien, al no responder, hizo que Victor prosiguiera. — Sé que es difícil todo esto para ti, lo entiendo, pero debes comprender que en este estado en el que estás no puedes ayudar a Vicchan tanto como quisieras. Estás cansado, ansioso y preocupado… Y si sigues así, terminarás colapsando, y ella no querría que eso te suceda. — Omitió el decir que él tampoco lo deseaba, más le parecía inapropiado mezclar sus sentimientos con la situación actual. — Necesitas estar bien para cuando ella mejore. Te doy mi palabra que… Si algo ocurre, cualquier cosa… Yo te lo haré saber, sin importar qué, por eso… Por favor, bébelo. — Volvió a acercar la taza hacia él. — No lo hagas por ti, ni por mí, hazlo por Vicchan, por su bien.

Y aunque el poeta no tenía aquel lado maternal para influenciar a los demás, la suavidad de su voz y la preocupación que se acentuaba en sus ojos, hizo que el gitano comprendiera sus palabras y desistiera de su caprichoso deseo para hacer caso a su petición y tomar tal brebaje.

— Sabe muy mal… — Dijo Yuri, incapaz de no quejarse por el sabor.

— El de Vicchan sabía peor, así que seguro que puedes hacerlo. — Musitó el poeta, en sus labios danzando el nacimiento de una divertida sonrisa, enternecido por aquel reflejo de personalidad infantil que se le había escapado a su ángel.

Pronto Yuri había terminado de beber tal desagradable infusión y se encontró con el poeta, instándolo a que fuera a la cama para dormir.

— Deja que me quede. — Pidió Yuri, con un tono más dócil que el que antes había usado al intentar rebatir contra el filósofo, y al ver como este estaba a punto de objetar, prosiguió. — Al menos, hasta que ese brebaje haga efecto, sólo… Quiero permanecer con Vicchan un poco más, me es difícil… Dejarla sola… Por favor… 

Victor, quien se había afianzado en su cometido de lograr que el doncel descansara, aunque sea un poco, vio cómo su voluntad languidecía ante la imagen del bonito rostro de su esposo, quien, junto con la súplica que cubría a sus bellos ojos y el desconsuelo que abrigó inclemente a su voz, logró entonces derribar cada una de sus barreras para sucumbir al deseo de su ángel.

— No será mucho de todas formas, pero… — Dejó salir otro suspiro, y prosiguió. — Está bien… Cuidaremos de Vicchan juntos mientras tanto.

Y fue después de aquella respuesta que el silencio se había creado entre ambos. Sin embargo, no era un silencio incomodo, muestra de la inconclusa situación que habían dejado relegada para más tarde, pues en aquel momento, sólo había lugar para pensar y preocuparse por la cabrita, a quien ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron cuidando, escuchando de vez en cuando un lastimero gemido proveniente de ella, que era como una filosa daga que se clavaba en sus corazones para recordarles que de ahora en adelante su destino estaba tan sólo en manos de la fortaleza y las ganas de vivir que ella tuviese.

Lo que podían hacer para ayudarla a escapar de las garras de la muerte ya estaba hecho, en sus manos ya no había otra cosa que pudiesen hacer para cambiar el curso del destino, sin embargo, ambos no podían evitar el darle a la cabrita pequeñas y suaves caricias con las que buscaban distraerla o aminorar, aunque sea una pequeña parte del dolor que esta tenía que soportar durante su lucha contra los efectos de tal vil veneno que la atormentaba.

De pronto, entre la calma del silencio que reinaba en el lugar, nació el sonido de una dulce nana con cadencias de tierras lejanas, de una naturaleza tan gentil que no existía corazón que le escuchase y no se sintiese mecer entre las cálidas notas que salían de unos delicados labios para llenar con su bella melodía al inerte silencio y así ahuyentar la agonía que afligía a la dulce cabrita, junto con la perversidad de aquellos demonios que buscaban atacar la fragilidad que habitaba en los corazones de quienes le amaban.

No obstante, el corazón del doncel poseía la delicada naturaleza semejante al cristal mismo, por lo que su voz perdió el brillo de la esperanza, al quebrarse la armonía de su canto gracias al pensamiento que, cruel, se inmiscuía entre las grietas de su fortaleza para enraizarse en su alma y así alimentarse de las inseguridades que, despiadadas, eran una parte inexorable de su ser.  

La cadencia de su voz, ultrajada había sido por el impío deseo del demonio interno que se satisfacía con sus miedos, y pronto, creyó que la belleza de su canto se convertiría en el más miserable de los llantos, sin embargo, como un rayo que imponente refulge entre la más insondable de las penumbras, sintió el cálido contacto de una mano que tierna se posaba sobre la suya para así entrelazarlas y, aunque suave le sostenía como lo más frágil y valioso que tuviese en su vida, la fuerza y apoyo que le trasmitía era de tal vehemencia que se creía incluso capaz de enfrentar a dicho demonio para vencerle con la poderosa luz que desbordaba de sí como una fuente interminable.

Era esa la fuerza que el poeta le había prestado, o quizás, era tan sólo el resultado que se obtenía al fundir sus almas en la más armónica de las luces, de una belleza tan pura como resplandeciente, con el ímpetu necesario para desafiar a los placeres inmundos con los que se viste todo mal que infesta alrededor.

En aquel momento, entre la angustia del incierto futuro y la esperanza que aún así vibraba en sus corazones, Yuri se dejó envolver entre la cálida revelación que se presentaba ante él, esa que le susurraba al oído con una ternura incluso más dulce que su propio canto, sobre el radiante mundo que, si él quisiera, podría disfrutar si del lado de su esposo no se alejaba jamás.

Y fue con esa gentil cadencia que hacía brotar nuevas ilusiones dentro de su corazón, que el doncel se dejó envolver en ella para entregarse al descanso donde aún continuaría resonando entre sus sueños.

***********

Cuando Yuri volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró recostado en su cama, abrigado, no sólo por el calor de las mantas que le cubrían, sino también por el pesado velo del sopor que tiende a bien de acompañar a todo placentero y bien necesitado sueño. 

No fue hasta que notó la ausencia de los rayos de sol, donde en su lugar era la tenue luz de la luna la que se filtraba por su ventana, que todos sus recuerdos se evocaron en su mente con la fuerza de un violento golpe que le regresaba de su mundo de ensueño hacia la amarga realidad de la que había escapado por largas horas, pero…

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado de aquí a aquel entonces?

El zíngaro no se preocupó en buscar alguna pista que le dijera que tan entrada estaba ya la noche, en su lugar, salió apresurado de la cama para correr con premura hacia la puerta, con el corazón retumbando frenético dentro de su pecho, angustiado por la imagen que podría encontrarse al cruzar aquella puerta.

Sin embargo, la visión que le recibió al cruzar el umbral, no fue el sombrío panorama que hubiese protagonizado la más terrible de sus pesadillas, sino más bien, una que era más adecua a encontrar tan sólo en sus sueños más dichosos, con la diferencia de que aquello no se trataba de un simple sueño, sino que se vestía con la veracidad que acompaña a toda realidad existente.

Y es que, al salir de su habitación, sus ojos fueron llenados con la más tierna de las escenas, pues Vicchan, aunque no rebosante de energía, se presumía libre de aquel inclemente dolor al ver como esta movía emocionada su pequeña cola, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de un sonriente poeta, quien le ofrecía algunas migajas de pan que la cabrita no dudaba en tomar, entre las caricias que le pedía al filósofo al frotarse contra él en busca de mimos que el hombre no dudaba en darle, mientras le observaba con una inefable dulzura que enternecía el corazón de todo aquel que lo viese.

Así que, la ternura que calentó a su corazón, junto con la felicidad que le invadió al comprender que Vicchan le acompañaría por mucho más tiempo, provocó que sus emociones se confundieran en una violenta mezcla que conmocionó a su interior hasta sentir como esa impetuosa marea de sensaciones se desbordaban en formas de torrenciales lágrimas que drenaban toda angustia que antes le enajenó para darle lugar a la más sublime de las dichas.

— ¡Vicchan! — Exclamó el gitano, entre la premura con la que corría para llegar lo más pronto posible al encuentro que su corazón tanto anhelaba.

Y cuando llegó a ella y la estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos, Yuri pudo sentir como las heridas que antes habían surcado su corazón, lentamente eran cerradas por el dulce bálsamo que era el sentir la calidez que el cuerpo que su cabrita emanaba de sí, muestra veraz de la vida que corría por sus venas, y que ya ningún demonio podría arrebatar lejos de ella.

— ¡Vicchan! ¡Vicchan! ¡Vicchan! — Entre lágrimas de felicidad, el gitano no podía dejar de exclamar jubiloso el nombre de su cabrita, inundado por el alivio y la emoción que ahora desbordaban su interior. — ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Has sido tan fuerte y valiente! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra! — Expresaba una y otra vez, feliz y orgulloso por toda la fuerza de voluntad que su cabrita tenía.

Nuestro poeta por su parte se había mantenido en silencio, observando la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, enternecido desde el alma por la pureza del cariño que dos seres podían profesarse, sin ningún interés de por medio, ni a la espera de beneficio alguno, sólo el sincero deseo de cuidarse y velar por la seguridad y felicidad de otro, sin importar lo que se tuviese que sacrificar para obtenerlo.

Eran cosas como esas, tan honestas y puras, las que hacían evocar de su mente los deseos y recuerdos que en su juventud un mundo despiadado le había arrebatado casi a la fuerza para obligarle a endurecerse ante la adversidad.

De pronto, Victor sintió como un amargo aguijón punzaba en su corazón, era esa la sensación que siempre le precedía al ser silencioso espectador de escenas como esas, sabiendo que la intimidad que ambos seres compartían, era una tan firme como hermética, por lo que no había ningún lugar, ni por pequeño que este fuese, que él pudiese llenar, sino más que para ser un simple miserable que tuviera la dicha y la desgracia de presenciar lo que por dentro anhelaba, pero que negaba al saber que nunca podría poseer.

Y aquella sensación se acrecentaba conforme pasaban los segundos, donde la felicidad ajena le calentaba al corazón a la vez que se lo rompía poco a poco, ironía diabólica de la que él se hubiera reído si no fuese porque la aflicción que le acongojaba era lo bastante abrumadora como para hacer nacer en él la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de la fuente de sus amarguras.

No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para brindarles el espacio que seguro deseaban, se sintió envolver por unos cálidos brazos que acercaron su cuerpo hacia uno mucho más pequeño, pero no por eso más frágil, pues el firme abrazo con el que lo mantenía unido a él, se asemejaba a la más hermética cárcel de la que nunca podría ser libre, más, para el poeta, representaba el más sublime de los lechos en el que su alma se deshacía por el anhelo de convertirla en su eterna morada.

— Muchas gracias… En verdad, gracias… — La impetuosa emoción con que el doncel expresó su gratitud hacia el filósofo, fue de tal impacto que este sintió como su cuerpo respondía a la fuerza de su voz, mediante los incesantes temblores que recorrían su ser entero, junto con el violento palpitar que retumbaba en su pecho, hecho que seguro el causante no podría pasar por alto, gracias a lo cercanos que se encontraban sus cuerpos; pecho contra pecho, corazones que compartían el mismo sentir, y mentes ajenas a la verdad que se vislumbraba tan sólo cuando sus almas se fundían en una sola.

Victor se encontraba sobrecogido, incapaz de comprender cómo es que debía reaccionar a tal inesperada y sincera muestra de gratitud que él jamás había recibido en su vida. Desconocía qué hacer con el salvaje frenesí de emociones que alteraba el orden dentro de su mente, no sabía si era a causa del impacto de una primera vez, o por la persona de la cual recibía el regalo de tal experiencia.

Y, aunque sus manos temblaban, ansiosas como si estas ya supieran que hacer mucho antes que su mente, había cierto hecho amargo que le impedía el darle rienda suelta a sus impulsos para saciar el deseo que desbordaba en su corazón, como una rabiosa necesidad que lo rasgaba por dentro y lo hacía sangrar minuto a minuto en que dejaba escapar la oportunidad que seductora se ofrecía tan sólo para su deleite.

En su lugar, se abstuvo de hacer caso a los reclamos del corazón, y se decidió a posar sus manos en los hombros del doncel, instando de esta forma a que este se separara un poco.

Yuri, quien aún estaba embargado por la dicha de saber que su compañera estaba fuera de peligro, ignoró por completo el extraño estado de dubitación y torpeza que invadía al poeta, por lo que no pudo si quiera captar el hecho de que su abrazo no había sido correspondido; la alegría que sentía era tan vehemente que incluso le cegaba de todo aquello que pudiese mermarla.

— No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el que Vicchan esté bien. Yo la quiero, y si me permites decirlo, creo que tanto como tú, a pesar del poco tiempo que la conozco. Pero ella ha logrado entrar por completo en mi corazón, por eso… Si algo malo le hubiese pasado, yo también hubiese compartido el mismo dolor contigo, por tal… No hay nada que se deba agradecer… Ahora, sólo queda el disfrutar de esta dicha y seguir cuidando por esta. — Musitó el poeta, mientras sus ojos, cálido reflejo de un mar en calma, se posaban en los de su ángel, al tiempo en que sus manos, insatisfechas por el deseo que se les había negado, terminaron revelándose contra su dueño al tener que conformarse con la sensación de acariciar las suaves y aún húmedas mejillas del doncel.

— Aun así… Sin tu ayuda nosotros no hubiéramos podido salir adelante. — Yuri posó su mano sobre aquella del poeta que se encontraba sobre su mejilla; la revelación en su interior, de lo bien que le hacía sentir tal contacto, una nueva forma para calmar la angustia de su corazón. — No importa la razón que te motivara, esto que hiciste por Vicchan, es algo que siempre te agradeceré. — Expresó el gitano, la seguridad y la gratitud, refulgiendo sincera en su bello mirar.  

Victor se sintió enmudecer, pasmado por el intenso impacto que las palabras y acciones de su ángel tenían en él. Acostumbraba a siempre tener algo que decir para todo comentario y situación, pero era sólo cuando el zíngaro estaba involucrado, cuando los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, junto con el desorden que se creaba en su mente, le arrancaban todo tipo de raciocinio que le ayudara a formular una respuesta coherente.

Por suerte, o tal vez no… El gitano le salvó de pasar una vergonzosa escena, al hacer una nueva pregunta.

— Pero, aún no deja de llamar a mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo sabías lo qué tenías que hacer con Vicchan?

Yuri aún no conocía la respuesta, pero al ver como el rostro del poeta adoptaba una expresión que reflejaba el conflicto en el que lo había metido con tal cuestión, comprendió entonces la respuesta, sin necesidad de que el hombre hablara.

Aun así, este no quiso ser maleducado, y se obligó a responder.

— Mi maestro es muy bueno con la medicina, en especial en lo que a la herbolaria respecta. Incluso otros médicos le consultaban en busca de opiniones. Y en el tiempo que estuve bajo su cuidado se encargó de enseñarme algo sobre eso, claro… Hasta que le perdí el interés y eso lo obligó a pasar a otra ciencia. — Aclaró, algo avergonzado al dejar al descubierto su falta de disciplina cuando algo le aburría. — Gracias al Señor, aprendí lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer en estos casos.

— Ya veo… — Susurró Yuri, sin saber muy bien cómo manejar tal revelación. Aquel hombre no era el más agradable para él, sin embargo, eso no debía restarle ningún mérito del que se merecía. — Aun así, fue gracias a él que el día de hoy sepas que hacer en estos casos. Así que también se lo agradezco. — Expresó con sinceridad la resolución a la que su corazón había llegado.

— Y también fue suerte que se tratara de esa planta… ¿Sabes que en realidad es muy normal ver cómo la gente es envenenada con Belladona? No sé cómo esas bayas llegaron hasta acá, pero… Si alguien las trajo, que es lo más seguro, no logro entender qué tipo de persona sería capaz de tal cosa, ni tampoco, la razón que le motivara para hacerlo…

Y aquel comentario del poeta desencadenó que en la mente del doncel se evocaran sin fin de recuerdos, como un furioso desfile de pensamientos que inundaron su cabeza y devoraron en un fugaz instante toda la dicha que antes se había asentado en su corazón, para ahora llenar tal vacío con la culpa y el remordimiento que le habían dejado descansar por al menos un momento del suplicio al que lo condenaban.

— Creo saber quién fue… — Susurró el doncel, con la mirada baja, al igual que su decaído ánimo.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió Victor, confundido por sus palabras, y el fluctuante estado emocional de su ángel.

— En el mercado… Me dijeron que la mujer de ayer se había enojado tanto por lo que pasó, que incluso comenzó a preguntar en los demás puestos por alguna pista para encontrarme… — Explicó, la hiel formándose en su boca con cada palabra que salía de esta.

— P-Pero… ¿Cómo? — Musitó el poeta, desorientado por un instante por la revelación, más pronto la comprensión golpeó en su mente. — El ruido que escuchamos ayer… — Recordó. — Y con lo que Vicchan se envenenó… La Belladona es…

— Famosa entre las brujas y hechiceros… Gitanos, dirían muchos… — Yuri concluyó la resolución a la que Victor había llegado sin dificultad.

Era entonces cuando todas las piezas encajaban dentro de su sitio. Los extraños ruidos fuera de su hogar, el haber usado una planta como objeto para su vil fechoría, planta que, por cierto… Estaba firmemente asociada con la brujería. La mujer había pensado muy bien hasta en ese detalle, pues, aunque envenenar a un animal, propiedad de alguien más, bien podía ser considerado un delito penado en Francia, también estaba el hecho del peligro que corría el zíngaro; de empezar con una denuncia hacia una persona, a terminar como el principal sospechoso de un crimen totalmente diferente.

Sería muy estúpido tomar cartas en el asunto y llevar el caso hasta el preboste…

— Es una…

Victor se interrumpió a sí mismo, antes de que dijera alguna mala palabra en presencia del doncel, más la ira que hacía ebullición en su interior era tan fuerte que, por primera vez, no sabía de lo que sería capaz si tuviese al culpable frente a él. No obstante, una parte suya gradecía que ese no fuese el caso; sabía que al final de todo, su alma siempre se arrepentiría de una decisión hecha a base de la cólera.  

— Aun así, esto no se quedará de esta manera. No sé cómo, pero juro que no saldrá impune. Ya verá lo que…

El arrebato de furia que Victor sufría era tan intenso que hizo el ademan de levantarse, más la mano que le tomó para impedirlo, llegó para cortar de abrupta manera el frenesí iracundo que le dominaba, pues al voltearse al doncel para pedirle que lo soltara, fue sorprendido por la desgarradora visión del rostro de su ángel envuelto entre la amargura de un desbordante llanto, donde sus lágrimas, reflejo inmediato de su pena, caían como brillantes perlas que manchaban con su aflicción la pulcra piel de sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh, mi ángel, lo siento tanto! — El filósofo se arrodilló al instante frente al gitano, sin saber realmente lo que debía de hacer para detener el incesante flujo de las lágrimas del doncel. — No quería asustarte, pero esa mujer…

— No… No lo entiendes. — Expresó en un sollozó, negando con su cabeza, víctima de las emociones que le asediaban y le impedían el explicar la situación sin la necesidad de verse tan lamentable a los ojos del poeta. — Ella envenenó a Vicchan ¡Pero el único que tiene aquí la culpa soy yo! — Exclamó, con el odio hacia sí mismo haciendo mella en su interior al destrozar su propia imagen mental.

— ¿Qué? Pero mi ángel, eso no…

— ¡Es la verdad! — Interrumpió con un grito desgarrador que enmudeció al poeta por completo.

Hecho que el gitano aprovechó para comenzar a pagar la penitencia que había estado retrasando hasta el momento, pero que ahora llegaba imperiosa para exigirle el escarmiento con el que quizás, podría tener el derecho de expiar sus pecados, los cuales, en vez de ser perdonados, habían aumentado para hacer aún más inclemente a su castigo.

— Si yo no hubiera instado a Vicchan a que le jugara esa broma, esa mujer entonces no hubiera cobrado su venganza en ella. Pero yo… Yo jamás pensé en las consecuencias que eso traería, yo sólo… Sólo quería desahogar la frustración que sentía al molestarla. ¿Y por qué me sentía así? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!… ¡Vicchan casi muere, y ni sé por qué razón yo mismo la llevé hacia ese destino!

Los sollozos con que el doncel se lamentaba, eran una cruel tortura, muestra de tan sólo un pequeño fragmento del insondable abismo de agonía que habitaba en su corazón, de una naturaleza tan cruda que no parecía existir consuelo mismo en esta tierra capaz de darle algún alivio a su penar.

Victor se encontraba en toda una encrucijada, sintiendo como su propio corazón se quebraba al observar como el de su ángel se destrozaba frente a sus ojos, sin él poder hacer nada al respecto, pues petrificado se había quedado ante el impacto de aquel colapso emocional que no esperaba ver en su ángel.

— Y si Vicchan está viva es sólo por ti… — El poeta se congeló al sentirse objeto de la mirada del doncel. — Tú… Quien no tenías por qué ayudarme a solucionar los propios desastres que mis caprichos causaron. Tú, a quien yo también terminé hiriendo con mi egoísmo cuando en su lugar lo único que me disté por respuesta fue la amabilidad de ese mismo corazón al que apuñalé con mi indiferencia… Me había jurado a mí mismo que no diría nada de esto, que no te enfrentaría hasta saber la razón por la que me comporté de esa manera, pero… No importaba que tanto pensara, las horas me pasaron tan fugaces como en vano cuando ninguna de ellas me ayudó a siquiera comprenderme un poco.

Y entre el silencio que era llenado por los sollozos del doncel, una amarga y sarcástica risa se abrió paso para enviar escalofríos al hombre que se había quedado pasmado en el atónito estado que le impedía el detener la autoflagelación con la que su ángel se hacía daño al hablar.    

— Qué patético, ¿no? Ser tan inútil hasta el punto en que no puedo entenderme ni a mí mismo, ni el por qué hago las cosas. Y por eso soy horrible, por mi cobardía, por esta debilidad que doblega a mi voluntad ante el más mínimo dolor, porque ya no puedo soportar por más tiempo esta carga, esta daga que atraviesa a mi corazón y que se clava cada vez más profundo con cada latido que pasa sin poder decirte esto que carcome mi interior y me roba todo rastro de dicha que alguna vez pudiese volver a sentir, pues mi alma ya no se cree digna de disfrutar de la dicha sí sé que manchada está por el estigma de haber lastimado a alguien más. Y es ahora cuando me sorprendo al descubrir que puedo caer aún más bajo, pues aquí me tienes… Llorando como un lamentable niño capaz de expresar la más miserable de las penas, donde seguro lograré apiadarte hasta hacer sentir a tu corazón en la obligación de darme el perdón que no me merezco. Siendo indulgente conmigo, quizás sólo por ser yo. Dejando que la balanza se incline de mi lado al ser injusto contigo mismo, pues abrirías la puerta que me permitiría el seguir con ese enfermo ciclo donde te hago daño a la espera silenciosa de obtener el sincero perdón del que no soy digno, pero yo… ¡L-Lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento! Soy un egoísta por decirte esas palabras de esta forma, pero esto me duele tanto que ya no puedo callarlo… Yo en verdad… ¡Siento tanto el haberte lastimado! A ti, a Vicchan, y quien sabe a cuantas personas más en el pasado… Lo siento, te juro que lo siento… Yo sólo… Sólo…

Las lágrimas por fin le habían ganado al vehemente impulso que él sentía por escupir todo el dolor y la angustia emocional que se había ido arremolinando en su interior, como una pequeña bola de nieve que al rodar se había tornado de un colosal tamaño, donde no había voluntad humana capaz de retenerla antes de que impactara contra su víctima.

Sin embargo, antes de que aquel tremendo golpe llegara para aniquilar por completo las pocas ruinas que aún quedaban de pie dentro del doncel, este sintió como unos fuerte brazos le protegían del impacto para fungir como la más firme de las barreras, capaz de mantenerlo a salvo de todo desastre que amenazara contra su bienestar, aún si ese desastre no había sido más que por causa propia.

Yuri, quien comprendía, o creía comprender la naturaleza que impulsaba aquel abrazo, intentó separarse, con el último trozo de voluntad que aún le quedaba para reusarse a convertirse en un egoísta ser, quien tenía una mano para apuñalar, y otra para tomar sin duda la que le ofrecieran en respuesta.

Sin embargo, todo intento había sido en vano, los brazos que lo apresaban y lo apegaban al cálido cuerpo que le protegía, se negaban a dejarlo libre de aquel refugio perfecto con que pretendía salvarle de sí mismo, pero…

¿Y el poeta?

Yuri no podía dejarse seducir por la facilidad que el hombre le otorgaba para escapar de su dolor, no si con eso su esposo tenía que sacrificar su bienestar propio. Él ya le había dañado tanto en el alma como para seguir empuñando aún más profundo la daga con que le había atravesado el corazón. Y los restos de la bondad que alguna vez fue parte de él, le obligaban a rechazar la mano que amable y desinteresada se le ofrecía para salvarlo de su infierno.

— ¡S-Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! — Comenzó a sacudirse entre aquellos brazos, mismos que se afianzaban aún más en torno a él con cada nuevo intento que hacía para liberarse.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Por más que grites y patalees, para mí será lo mismo que escuchar un ruego por ayuda! — Exclamó con fiereza el poeta, su voz, reflejo mismo de la vehemente voluntad que habitaba en su alma y se convertía en la fuerza con la que aferraba el tembloroso cuerpo del doncel al suyo. — Escucha, por favor… No te lastimes más, no te culpes… Si es tu sangre la que busca cerrar mis heridas ¡Yo no la quiero! Por eso… Sólo… — La voz de Victor temblaba con la amenaza de cortarse en medio de aquel desesperado ruego con el que anhelaba darle fin al infierno que el gitano había creado para él mismo. — Por favor… Dices que te duele el haberme herido… ¡Pues a mí me hiere más el ver cómo te lastimas a ti mismo! Sólo, detente… Por lo que más quieras… No sigas con esta tortura, ya que no eres el único que sufre con esto… Me lastima, me hiere ver cómo te desgarras a ti mismo el corazón, no creo poder soportarlo más tiempo sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacer lo mismo con el mío para ver si así aminora un poco el dolor, por eso… No sigas más, te lo ruego…

La voz del poeta se entrecortó con un estrepitoso jadeo, señal que quizás había sido muestra de cómo sus sentimientos traicionaron al silencioso acuerdo que el hombre había pactado en interior, sin embargo, Yuri poco consciente pudo ser de aquel hecho, cuando la súplica y desesperación de sus palabras habían sido tan crudas y desgarradoras como para provocar que sus lágrimas siguiesen desbordándose de sus ojos, quienes parecían el origen mismo de una perpetua cascada, donde el sonido de sus aguas al caer no era más que los lastimeros sollozos que inundaban el silencio de la habitación.

— L-Lo siento… No quiero lastimarte… Pero no quería, no quería que te quedaras con aquel pensamiento de mí. No… No sé la razón por la que actué así contigo, y me asustaba… Me aterraba en lo más profundo de mi el que tuvieras razón, que todo aquello que hice y dije fue tan sólo porque quería hacerte sentir miserable, pero yo… Yo no soy así, te juro que esa jamás fue mi intención, nunca, nunca pensé en reclamarte por nada, ni tampoco creo que seas una pesada carga para mí, pero… Me daba miedo, me asustaba no dar con ninguna razón que me justificara y que en realidad resultara que estabas en lo correcto, cuando ni siquiera era consciente de ello, pero, algo como eso, yo… 

Yuri intentó alejarse un poco, y Victor, al ver que no tenía la intención de irse por completo, le permitió el poner algo de espacio entre ambos, permitiéndole entonces el observar la expresión atormentada que surcaba y descomponía la belleza del doncel.

— Yo no quiero ser así, me aterra la idea de convertirme en un ser tan despreciable como ese. Uno capaz de herir a los demás y encontrar placer al hacerlo… Lo detesto, me aborrecería a mí mismo hasta el punto de obligarme a librarme de tal condena, por eso yo… Yo quería entenderme, no sólo decirte a ti que no era así, sino decírmelo a mí mismo también, pero…

— Mi ángel, por favor… No digas nada por un momento, y sólo… Escúchame, te lo pido… — Victor acunó entre sus manos el lloroso rostro del gitano, en busca de parar el vómito verbal con que este se destruía poco a poco. — No te voy a mentir. En ese momento estaba muy enojado por todo lo que me dijiste, y admito que también fue mi culpa al haberme dejado llevar por ese arrebato emocional, pero es que tú en verdad sabes muy bien donde golpear para que duela, pero…

Victor tuvo que poner uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Yuri, antes de que este le interrumpiera.

— Sólo escúchame hasta el final, ¿Sí? — El poeta observó como el doncel asintió en silencio. — Todo lo que te dije, cada una de las palabras que de mis labios salieron, no eran más que lo que mi mente pensaba, pero que en realidad había intentado ignorar para evitar el sufrimiento que eso me traería… Pero, me hiciste ver la realidad, de la forma más cruda y dolorosa posible… Ya que todo lo que mi mente tenía se desvaneció cuando vi lo que mi acusación causó. Una persona que realmente hiere por el mero deseo de herir no reacciona de la manera en que tú lo hiciste; con genuinas lágrimas de dolor inundando sus ojos. Y aunque me sentí como el más vil de los hombres al ver lo que causé, no pude evitar el sentirme aliviado, ya que lo que más temía era el que guardaras algún resentimiento hacia mí, y que la forma en que te habías comportado conmigo no era más que tu manera para desahogar todos esos malos sentimientos que te provocaba. No quería creer que evocaba tal amargo sentir en el ángel que me salvó la vida…

— ¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! — Yuri no pudo evitar el interrumpirlo al escuchar lo que realmente el poeta pensaba de él.

— Lo sé. Lo supe en el mismo instante en que pude ver tus lágrimas aquella vez, y lo reafirmo al ver cómo estas invaden de nuevo a tus ojos. Escucha bien, ángel mío. — Victor comenzó a brindar suaves caricias en el cabello del doncel, como si este fuese algún pequeño niño que necesitaba de mimos para calmar la tempestad de su interior. — Tú no eres, ni serás jamás aquel ser en el que tanto temes convertirte. La luz que habita en tu alma es tan pura y radiante que, aún si existe alguna penumbra capaz de eclipsarla, jamás, nunca tendrá la fuerza para aniquilarla por completo. Eres tan puro e inocente que bien podrías sumergirte en un charco de inmundicia y salir igual de inmaculado que como entraste, y eso sólo es porque así es la esencia de tu alma, esa que nunca te abandonará, y que te ayudará a regresar a tu punto de partida cuando sientas que te has desviado de tu camino. Es por eso que siempre serás esa criatura tierna y bondadosa que es capaz de conquistar con su dulzura a todo corazón que le conozca… Y si esa esencia se esconde de tu vista, yo siempre estaré ahí para entrar a tu corazón y traerla de regreso hacia ti.

Y dicho todo esto, el gitano sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a ser acunado con el suave tacto de unos brazos que se cerraban a su alrededor hasta unir la calidez de sus cuerpos, donde ambos corazones se sincronizaban para fundirse en un solo latido, inefable prueba del sentir que compartían como un silencioso secreto que se creía seguro al esconderse del conocimiento de sus dueños, pues este comprendía que sus mentes preparadas aún no estaban para recibir la dicha que juntos podían llegar a disfrutar hasta el fin de sus días.

— Entonces… — Yuri tuvo que desistir de seguir disfrutando de tal cálido abrazo, al separarse un poco y dedicarle una temerosa mirada al poeta, quien tan sólo le miraba confundido. — ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

— ¿Enojado? — Victor se encontró enternecido por la tímida y temerosa faceta que su ángel le estaba mostrando. — ¿Cómo podría seguir enojado con alguien tan tierno y adorable como tú? — Cuestionó como si fuese un increíble hecho a pensar, mientras una dulce sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios para transmitirle con ella la sinceridad que había en su corazón.

— Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? — Prosiguió, con ese mismo temor que hacía temblar a su voz, aunque en sus ojos era el anhelo quien iluminaba a su mirar.

Victor debía aceptar que le parecía realmente adorable la tímida personalidad que de su ángel se evocaba en sus momentos más vulnerables, pero le era mucho más grato y satisfactorio al corazón cuando este le sonreía con la dicha danzando grácil en sus labios.

— No hay nada que deba perdonar, mi ángel. — Aclaró el poeta. — Pero si crees que lo hay, puedes considerar que tienes mi perdón. Sólo espero que tú puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo. Sé que soy un tonto despistado que no sabe lo que dice, y que a veces puedo herirte por eso. Pero quiero que sepas que esa jamás ha sido mi intención… Soy torpe al hablar, pero no quiero lastimarte, lo juro… — Victor posó tiernamente una de sus manos sobre la mejilla aún húmeda del doncel; suave caricia que pedía en silencio un sincero perdón.

— Yo tampoco quiero lastimarte. — Susurró Yuri en respuesta, mientras en acto reflejo llevó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla presuntamente húmeda del poeta.

— Entonces hay que prometernos algo. — Inició Victor, admirando por fin la luz al final del oscuro trayecto que habían recorrido. — Por favor, prométeme que me dirás lo que te molesta, así podremos hablarlo, y si no sabes por qué te sientes así, también dilo, y juntos intentaremos descubrirlo, sólo… No te guardes las cosas. Ayúdame a no hacerte daño, que herirte es lo menos que deseo. Yo en su lugar prometo que daré hasta el último de mis esfuerzos para remediar lo que mal esté, seré comprensivo con tus dudas y confusiones, y si te pierdes, nos perdemos, y siempre buscaré entonces el camino que nos traiga de regreso a la luz, no importa qué… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Yuri enmudeció ante la firmeza y seguridad que cobijaban la voz del poeta, al igual que la voluntad que refulgía en los bellos astros celestes de sus ojos. De pronto, él se encontraba sin palabras que pudiesen expresar lo que ahora en su corazón nacía como un hermoso brote que pronto daría sus dulces frutos, sin embargo, Vicchan, quien había observado atenta de toda la escena, hizo acto de presencia al balar y llamar la atención del gitano. Y este, al ver el lugar que la cabrita señalaba, comprendió bien la mejor manera para dar su respuesta.

Y sin decir nada más, se levantó del suelo ante la mirada confundida del filósofo y rebuscó entre los objetos que se habían quedado olvidados desde aquel día donde todo había comenzado.

— Y-Yo… — Yuri regresó, escondiendo detrás de él a su pequeño tesoro. Se sentía como un pequeño niño que tímido le hacía algún regalo a un ser querido. — Espero que esto pueda responderte… — Exclamó, su rostro víctima de un intenso sonrojo, mientras extendía su ofrenda hacia el poeta.

Esta vez, quien se había quedado desarmado de palabras era el poeta, quien al ver el bello obsequio que su ángel le ofrecía, no pudo evitar el sentir como su corazón daba un brinco emocionado dentro de su pecho, preso de la felicidad que lo embargaba.

— Es… El mejor regalo que he recibido jamás, me encanta… Muchas gracias, mi ángel…

El miedo con que el doncel esperaba ansioso por alguna respuesta de su esposo se esfumó al sentir como era apresado nuevamente entre el dulce abrazo que no sólo envolvía a su cuerpo, sino también a su corazón que latía desenfrenado al sentirse correspondido por el causante de su dicha.

Y allí, entre la intimidad de aquel silencio que ambos compartían, sólo podía escucharse el quedo murmullo de las lágrimas con las que el doncel expresaba el sentir que lo desbordaba por dentro, no el dolor ni la agonía que habían atormentado a su alma por tanto tiempo, sino la dicha de saber que de ahora en adelante contaba con alguien más para compartir el más íntimo sentir de su corazón.

La tinta y el papel habían cumplido por fin su cometido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, "han pasado 84 años..." ¡Lo siento tanto por la tardanza! Creo que este es el capítulo que más he tardado en publicar, y no fue debido a que fuese difícil de escribir, aunque habían ciertas partes a las que debía ponerle mucha atención, pero me tardé más que nada por la situación en mi vida, el regreso a la escuela, los abruptos cambios de horarios, y para colmo de males, que me haya refriado. ¡Estuve más de una semana enferma! ¡Lo bueno es que por fin he podido terminar este capítulo para volver a actualizar!
> 
> Siento que este capítulo tiene mucho drama y hasta angst por montones, quisiera dar una disculpa si a veces resultó muy pesado de leer o hasta deprimente o sofocante, pero creo que era necesario para expresar de la forma más viva y genuina las emociones de los personajes. De igual forma, podemos ver que por respuesta a todo esto tenemos un dulce desenlace que nos da la esperanza de que vendrán tiempos mejores para estos dos ¡Y no están equivocados! Se podría decir que después de este capítulo se vienen cosas muy tiernas y dulces, claro, seguirán habiendo sus detalles algo amargo que pondrán trabas en su camino, pero al menos por ahora ya no se tratara de algo relacionado a su relación, sino que serán problemas por fuera. Y como lo han visto, ambos han decidido apoyarse el uno al otro. Así que los problemas que se vengan ¡Los enfrentarán juntos!
> 
> Siento que quería decir más cosas para este capítulo, pero en realidad aquí ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada jajaja apenas acabo de terminar de escribir, así que la extensión de esta nota la dejaré hasta aquí. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los lectores que siguen el fic, a los que dejan comentarios, follows y favoritos. ¡Son ustedes los que me dan fuerzas para continuar, así que no duden en dejar sus impresiones, opiniones o sugerencias en los comentarios, los leo y respondo, cada uno!
> 
> Espero tener pronto el capítulo que sigue, pero se vienen tiempos difíciles "examenes x.x" así que la verdad no puedo asegurar nada, aún así daré mi mejor intento para publicar lo antes posible.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!


	15. Memento Mori

Varios días después de aquel tácito acuerdo pactado en la intimidad de un mismo sentir, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la impetuosa tempestad que había llegado para amenazar con destruir la frágil estabilidad con la que el curioso matrimonio se mecía en el aire.

Al contrario de esto, aquel vendaval que auguraba el traer consigo sin fin de penurias para romper el hilo que los unía, no había sido más que la fresca brisa que alejaría la espesa niebla que ocultaba el camino a seguir para dos corazones que deseaban encontrarse para curar las heridas que, en su mezquindad, se habían provocado uno al otro.

No obstante, para lograr que sus corazones se unificaran con la complicada naturaleza de sus necias mentes, había sido necesario que tal tempestad viniese acompañada con el terrible peligro de perder la vida que ambos apreciaban como lo más puro e inocente que compartían.

Vicchan, la tierna y astuta cabritilla que tenía ganado, no sólo el corazón del gitano, sino también el del poeta, había estado oscilando entre el infausto límite que dividía la vida de la muerte. Más, a la muerte se le había arrebatado de los brazos aquella preciada existencia, gracias a la pareja que fue capaz de hacer a un lado sus diferencias para unir sus fuerzas en el único deseo que sus almas compartían en aquel entonces.  

Era por tal que la dulce cabrita se había sumido en un especial cuidado donde ambos jóvenes se encargaban de atender cada una de sus necesidades; el veneno con el que habían perpetrado tal infame fechoría era de tan vehemente impacto, que obligaba a sus víctimas a caer en un lento trayecto rumbo a la total recuperación.

Fue por ello que Vicchan entró a un largo lapso donde debía guardar todo el reposo posible; cosa difícil si hablamos de un enérgico animal que acostumbrado estaba a saltar alegre por todos lados mientras derrochaba su ya usual alegría por doquier. 

El filósofo pudo notar, y con bastante asombro, que los animales también compartían con los humanos un desatinado rasgo; se aburrían.

Podía dar fe de que así era para la pobre cabrita, quien se mostraba frustrada consigo misma al notar la incapacidad que dominaba a sus patas cuando deseaba levantarse y así echar a correr libre por ahí. Lo que la condenaba a la resignación de terminar acostada en su cómodo lecho, mientras intentaba lidiar con la maldición de su terrible situación.

Victor se encontró tremendamente apiadado por el estado de la cabrita. A decir verdad, esto se debía en gran parte por ser capaz de empatizar con ella; él también había pasado por algo parecido al haber sido víctima de aquellos golpes de los que ya no deseaba más remembranzas. Creía que la mera evocación de tal recuerdo era capaz de traer consigo la viva sensación de aquellos ramalazos de dolor que lo acongojaron por tanto tiempo.

Pero no importaba que tantos mimos y caricias le propiciara a Vicchan junto con su adorado esposo, ninguna de ellas parecía mermar el tedio que dominaba a la pobre desdichada, quien sólo se dedicaba a reposar en la cama de su dueño, a la espera de que el sueño la tomara para liberarse del hastío al que su inmovilidad la condenaba.

Y hablando de camas… Hemos de tocar cierta cuestión que, para variar… Se trataba de otra calamidad que se quedaría grabada en la vida de nuestro desafortunado poeta.

Cuando Victor expresó su intención de abandonar la mullida cama que compartía con su bello ángel, este último, aunque reticente, ya que alegaba en aquel entonces que el filósofo aún no se encontraba en condición, terminó al final por acceder. No obstante, el doncel había encontrado una buena solución que ayudaría para menguar la culpa e inconformidad que el filósofo le había traído con su decisión.

El lector podría pensar que a nuestro gitano se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de hacerse de un jergón para que allí reposara nuestro poeta, o quizás de algunas sabanas y almohadones adicionales para crear alguna improvisada cama donde el hombre durmiera… Pero no.

A Yuri se le había ocurrido algo mejor y, con todo el dolor de su alma, lo llevó a cabo; cederle a su preciada cabrita para que durmiera con él.

Podrán entender la alegría abismal que se apoderó de Victor al saber que su bello ángel era capaz de ser tan bondadoso como para desprenderse del cálido animal al ofrecérselo en un sincero acto de humanidad.

El poeta no podía sentir que lo había perdido todo, no cuando aún le quedaba la agradable compañía de Vicchan durante sus incomodas noches en aquel duro, frío y estrecho baúl que fungía como su única cama. Por supuesto que a él le hubiera encantado el seguir disfrutando de la presencia de su adorable esposo, ya que, aunque no compartían la vida marital de la que en un inicio había fantaseado, a estas alturas para Victor, el sólo hecho de poder escuchar las suaves y acompasadas respiraciones de la tierna criatura al dormir, le hacía sentir como el ser más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Comprendía que no se podía tener todo en la vida y que, el ambicionar por más, bien podía ser tomado como un pecado para el Señor. Por lo que hubo de conformarse con lo que este le había otorgado para mermar las miserias que, por cierto, ese mismo Dios también le había mandado. Pero Victor era un fiel devoto que no guardaba resentimiento alguno hacia su Señor, por lo que, en vez de reclamarle, no hizo más que otorgarle unos cuantos minutos de rezo al día, donde le agradecía por su infinita bondad al darle al menos la dicha de dormir con una de las dulces criaturas que él había creado.

El problema ahora era que aquella dulce criatura ya no podía dormir más donde el poeta lo hacía. Lo hemos remarcado cada vez que se ha tenido la oportunidad, pero por si al lector aún no le ha quedado claro, nos tomaremos la molestia de decirlo una vez más; aquel baúl era un instrumento de tortura mandado a hacer por el mismo Satanás.

¿Cómo podría Victor condenar a la pobre criatura a compartir tal infierno? Que sí, la cabrita prácticamente dormía encima del filósofo, no precisamente en el baúl, pero en su estado, era claro que lo mejor para su mejoría era el que reposara en el lugar más cómodo posible, el cual, desgraciadamente… No era junto al poeta.

Triste era quedarse entonces… Sin el pan y sin la torta.

Más, habría que conformarse, pese al anhelo que residía en su corazón por hacerle compañía durante sueños a tales criaturas tan encantadoras, pero inalcanzables para sus manos.

Pero, dejando de lado la miserable soledad a la que el poeta tenía que hacer frente cada noche en aquel instrumento de Satanás, había también otra situación que cambió debido al estado de Vicchan.

Y es que ambos habían tenido que permanecer en casa, absteniéndose de salir a las plazas para ganar algo de dinero, pues habían decidido hacerle compañía a la cabrita en su recuperación; no podrían, ni querían, dejarla sola.

Al inicio de todo esto, Victor se había ofrecido a salir tan solo él para ir en busca de algunas monedas. Había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, y pese a sus malas experiencias, sabía que podía lidiar con sus gracias de malabarista de sillas con gatos atados a estas, así que algo de dinero podría sacar de ello.

No obstante, notó, y con algo de extrañeza, como aquella sugerencia le había sentado al doncel…

— ¿Salir? — Había repetido Yuri en aquel entonces, luego de escuchar las intenciones de su esposo.

— Sí, eso mismo. Sé que Vicchan necesita de alguien que esté pendiente de ella, pero, desgraciadamente, el dinero es algo que siempre se necesita. No creo que quieras separarte de ella después de lo que ha sucedido, por eso pensé que yo podía salir para ganar algunas monedas. — Explicó el filósofo.

A Victor ya no le importaba ser visto haciendo tales gracias por algún conocido. Había comprendido que las opiniones que ellos pudiesen tener jamás le darían de comer. Además, no sólo se trataba de él, sino del doncel y la cabrita, y él no quería que sufrieran la agonía que infringe un estómago vacío.

Una inefable expresión cruzó fugaz por el rostro del gitano. Victor no había sido capaz de ver suficiente de esta como para describir la naturaleza que abrigaba tal gesto, sin embargo, no había pasado por alto la agitación que invadió a su mirar al fijarse en la ventana del hogar, más en específico, en la insondable penumbra que reinaba en las desoladas calles.

— No sé… — Musitó luego de largos segundos de profunda meditación. — Se te puede romper una cuerda de la guitarra y sacarte un ojo…

— Tengo mala suerte, pero no tanta, mi ángel. — Expresó Victor, divertido por la imaginación del zíngaro.

— Se te podría caer la silla y clavarse una de sus patas en tus ojos… — Continuó Yuri, inmerso en sus propias preocupaciones. — O que el gato te caiga encima y te saque los ojos…

— ¿Qué tienes con mis ojos? — Inquirió abrumado el poeta. — ¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar conmigo tuerto? — Hizo una mueca, disgustado por la imagen que se recreaba en su mente al imaginar todos los escenarios que recitaba su ángel.

— También te podrían desfigurar el rostro…

Un sonido para nada varonil se escapó del pobre filósofo al imaginarse tal espantosa posibilidad. ¡Mejor tuerto que desfigurado!

Yuri, al notar que había logrado su objetivo, gracias al buen golpe que atestó contra la vanidad de su esposo, no permitió que este se recuperara antes de seguir con su ataque.

— No es necesario que salgas a conseguir dinero, puedo ingeniármelas. En realidad, aún tenemos suficiente para pasar estos días sin problemas. — Explicó el doncel, usando lo mejor que podía de su escasa y torpe habilidad persuasiva.

Sin embargo, le ayudó bastante el hecho de que el poeta estuviese lo bastante aterrado por la idea de su apuesto rostro arruinado por las garras de un gato, que este no dudó en tomar su palabra.

Fue por eso que al final Victor había aceptado el quedarse en casa junto con el gitano, no obstante… El filósofo no era tan obtuso como el doncel pensaba, pues, aunque su ángel había querido justificar su postura al expresar su preocupación por la torpeza del poeta, este podía notar que debajo de aquella “postura” se encontraba escondida la verdadera razón que impulsaba a sus acciones.

¿Qué era aquello que orillaba al gitano al extremo de incluso amedrentarlo para hacerlo desistir de su intención? Victor no lo sabía a plenitud, pero si su esposo se había esmerado en crear una fachada que protegiera tal razón, sabía que era algo que no deseaba compartir con él.

El poeta había decidido que le daría algo de tiempo antes de empezar a pedir respuestas. Él confiaba que el doncel le sería fiel a la promesa que ambos se habían hecho en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, comprendía que para su esposo podía ser difícil el abrirse a él. La personalidad del gitano no era una que permitiera un espontaneo y ligero comportamiento, era pues, más afín a la de un asustadizo animal que necesitaba del tiempo y espacio necesario para primero comprender lo que le ocurría y así luego expresarlo a quien le otorgase su confianza.

No obstante, a pesar de que Victor había decidido esperar a que su ángel le hablara, eso no había impedido que notara ciertas actitudes y manías que el doncel había estado desarrollando desde que Vicchan había sido envenenada.

Quizás, lo primero que el filósofo había observado en el extraño comportamiento de su esposo, era aquel estado de constante ansiedad que había llegado a clavarse profundo en él, como un rasgo que, aunque siempre presente en el zíngaro, jamás había llegado para revelarse al exterior por periodos de tiempo tan prolongados.

Victor podía decir que su ángel parecía haberse quedado atrapado en un angustiante estado de alerta que lo mantenía al filo de sus emociones, sensible a cualquier estimulo externo que llegara a perturbar su estabilidad.

La manera en que se estremecía ante todo inesperado sonido que en sus oídos perpetrara, sus ojos que se paseaban agitados alrededor del lugar en la búsqueda inquieta del origen de sus recelos, o los temblores que se apoderaban de vez en cuando de su cuerpo y que lo habían delatado al romper uno que otro plato; todo ello conformaba al estado de ansiedad que ahora parecía parte inexorable del doncel.

Pero el filósofo había observado además que dicho estado se acentuaba al llegar la noche.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de ello? Quizás de la peor forma posible.

Había sido la noche siguiente, justo luego de que ambos pactaran aquella promesa en pos de no lastimar el corazón del otro.

Victor, a pesar de encontrarse despojado de la compañía de la cabrita, y de yacer sobre su incomodo lecho, aquel baúl infernal, había logrado el llegar a la cúspide del descanso mismo mediante un muy merecido sueño; el cansancio y las emociones habían drenado por completo sus energías, y con ello, todo interés en incluso molestarse por su cama. 

La mente del poeta divagaba en las dulces redes de algún glorioso hexámetro creado por los mismos dioses cuando de pronto, justo en la cumbre de tal sublime poema, los bellos versos que se recitaban en sus sueños fueron distorsionados por el espantoso sonido de un grito que sólo podía nacer como la desesperada súplica por sobrevivir al crudo horror al que Lucifer tanto gustaba de condenar al más débil e indefenso con sus diabólicas visiones.

Aquel pavor había sido de tal vehemencia que fue incluso capaz de arrancar de los sueños a la consciencia del filósofo, quien enseguida se había despertado, no sólo por el impacto de tal desgarrador grito, sino también por el de su cuerpo que se había estrellado contra el suelo al caer de su angosta cama.

Victor había ignorado el dolor inicial que aquella caída le había provocado, dado que en su mente sólo existía una única cuestión de importancia, por lo que, impulsado por tal inquietud, fue lo más rápido posible a la puerta del cuarto del gitano; aquel terrible grito provenía de allí, y sabía con exactitud a quien le pertenecía.

— Mi ángel ¿Estás bien? — Exclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras la golpeaba en pos de que esta fuese abierta o al menos, obtener alguna contestación del doncel.

La cual… No llegó.

Frustración fue lo que le agobió al notar que la puerta estaba asegurada con llave, siendo aquel pedazo de madera quien le negaba a su alma la posibilidad de calmar a la angustia que le invadía, sin embargo, aquella cuestión se presentó en su mente para permitir que la razón y la lógica le diera la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

La puerta estaba cerrada, no tenía indicios de haber sido forzada, y tampoco había manera de que alguien entrara a la habitación sin haber cruzado tal barrera, así que el filósofo bien podría descartar la posibilidad de su ángel siendo víctima de algún vil perpetrador.

Entonces ¿Qué otra opción quedaba para justificar tal grito?

El poeta no se quedaría toda la noche parado tras esa puerta mientras meditaba sobre las posibles respuestas, por lo que procedió a obtenerlas de la forma más rápida posible; derribando esa condenada puerta.

Victor miró con aire evaluador a su adversario. A decir verdad, la puerta parecía haber sido hecha de una madera lo bastante resistente como para darle una buena batalla, por lo que comprendió que tendría que poner de todo su esfuerzo para derribarla.

Ya había dado unos buenos 4 pasos hacia atrás, listo para tomar el impulso necesario para embestir contra su enemigo, cuando esta cedió por si sola al abrirse; era el doncel, quien había salido para encontrarse con la extraña imagen de su esposo a punto de tomar impulso para ir a darse contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó el doncel, desconcertado por las confusas intenciones del poeta.

Cosa a la que Victor tuvo a bien de ruborizarse por la vergüenza que le invadió; seguro se miraba ridículo a los ojos de su ángel. No obstante, aquello era la menor de sus preocupaciones, y pronto retomó la compostura para volcarse en ello.

— Escuché un grito que venía de tu habitación. No sabía la razón, y tampoco podía abrir la puerta porque estaba bajo llave, así que…

Pronto el filósofo calló al notar por primera vez el estado en que su ángel se encontraba; su cuerpo parecía aún más pequeño e indefenso gracias a los casi imperceptibles temblores que le recorrían sin piedad, sus ojos, presuntamente húmedos, estaban adornados por dos oscuros círculos de tal profundidad que formaban surcos en su tersa piel, y esta última, había perdido todo rubor al adoptar un aspecto casi cadavérico.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el poeta, preocupado por la decadente apariencia del doncel. Había caminado los pasos faltantes para acercarse a él, y al hacerlo, la preocupación sobre su estado no había sino acrecentado.

— Sí, yo sólo… Estoy cansado. — Contestó el zíngaro, con la mejor voz que podía usar para esconder sus propias dudas. Ni siquiera él parecía estar seguro de su respuesta. — Pasaron tantas cosas, emociones… Todo eso me dejó muy agotado… — Se justificó.

— Si ese es el caso te prepararé algo para que logres descansar mejor. — Posó una de sus manos en el hombro del doncel para guiarlo a una de las sillas y así instarlo a tomar asiento. El zíngaro parecía tan desconectado de la realidad que se había dejado hacer sin queja alguna.

En aquel momento, Victor había decidido creer en sus palabras. Después de esa intensa catarsis que Yuri había sufrido no hace mucho, era de esperar que se encontrara agotado, tanto mental, como emocionalmente.

Pronto tuvo listo el brebaje que anteriormente le había dado a tomar, y Yuri pudo darse cuenta de eso al instante en que se lo ofreció y el olor de este llegó a su nariz para provocarle que la arrugara con desagrado.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? — Victor se sentó en una de las sillas frente a él.

Yuri, al ser sorprendido por tal pregunta, encontró que era mucho más agradable el entregarse al amargo sabor de tal brebaje antes que contestar. Y pese al gran sacrificio que había hecho, eso no sirvió más que para atrasar lo inevitable, así que, al terminar de dar un gran sorbo a la infusión, se limitó a tan sólo asentir en silencio con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Preguntó el poeta, con la suave cadencia de su voz que reflejaba el cuidado tan atento con el que buscaba no incomodarle ni hacerle sentir obligado a nada.

El zíngaro sufrió una punzada de culpa al comprender que había preocupado al filósofo, y que, pese a ello, este seguía teniendo el amable gesto de no exigirle las respuestas que, aunque llegarían a calmar su angustia, podrían incomodar al doncel y, aquella revelación llegó para asentarse en su interior como la más cálida sensación capaz de dar a su alma el conforte que había estado buscando desde aquel terrible despertar.

— No es importante. — Contestó, y al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos de su esposo, Yuri no dudó en extender su mano para tocar la suya y así transmitirle un poco de la calma que él mismo le había regalado no hace mucho. — En serio, estoy bien… Ahora lo estoy…

Y el suave esbozo de la cálida sonrisa en los labios del doncel había traído consigo la caricia predilecta capaz de reconfortar las inquietudes que colmaban al corazón del poeta. 

Le había creído, tal vez, el gitano mismo también lo hacía, pero… No lo estaba…

Y de eso se pudo dar cuenta nuestro filósofo luego de que aquel mismo episodio se repitiera sin falta cada una de las noches que le siguieron a esa.

Los gritos que perturbaran la quietud de una aciaga noche, se habían vuelto cruda costumbre en aquel pequeño lugar, donde a falta de una razón entonada por los labios de su desafortunada víctima, no le había quedado a Victor más que el terrible hábito de guardar sus noches en constante estado de alerta; despierto ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiese presentarse en su ángel.

Todas las noches, sin falta alguna, no dudaban en presentarse aquellos sonidos de espanto, reflejo atroz de la despiadada naturaleza con que se abrigaba el hilo interminable de las pesadillas que acosaban la frágil mente del doncel, y con ello, un poeta que fiel se despertaba antes de que este ataque comenzara, listo para estar a su disposición por si así el gitano lo llegase a necesitar.

Pero jamás sucedió.

Sólo había sido por esa primera noche que Yuri había salido de su habitación luego de aquel terrible despertar, más aquello no había vuelto a repetirse. Victor en cierta forma se encontraba aliviado por ello, pues aun sí aquellas irrupciones en el calmo sueño del gitano no habían cesado ni una sola noche, estas tampoco se prolongaban hasta el punto de creer que la agonía que afligía a la criatura era una incapaz de soportar; sus malos sueños se limitaban a un único y fugaz grito que era al final quien lo liberaba de su profundo calvario.

Y luego de aquello, lo único que reinaba en el lugar era un sepulcral silencio que, irremediablemente, llevaba a una pobre conciliación del sueño, tanto para el doncel como para el filósofo.

Este último, aún tenía encendidas sus esperanzas por llegar a escuchar del gitano sobre aquello que perturbaba la quietud de sus sueños, dado que, a pesar de que la naturaleza de sus noches se había trastornado de tal terrible manera, lo cierto era que no habían pasado tantos días como la mente del poeta pudiese llegar a creer. 

Así que lo único que a Victor le quedaba, en vista de que había decidido no insistir ni exigir respuestas que pudiesen incomodar al doncel, era el dedicarse a preparar infusiones que tenían la tarea de tranquilizar los nervios de su esposo para otorgarle un sereno sueño.

Y aunque tenía que obligar prácticamente al caprichoso gitano para que bebiera tal brebaje, este notaba con preocupación cómo sus remedios tenían un efecto casi escaso. Aun así, aquello era lo único que podía hacer para intentar ayudar a su adorado ángel, por lo que no había desistido ni una sola noche en darle tan infusión.

Hasta que se quedó sin ingredientes suficientes…

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó el doncel, sin poder ocultar la inquietud que le provocó el ver como su marido se preparaba para adentrarse en las calles.

— Necesito ir al mercado a comprar más hierbas. — Explicó Victor mientras tomaba su capa para colocársela encima. — No me tardaré mucho.

Pero mientras Victor seguía alistando lo necesario para salir, pudo captar por el rabillo del ojo cómo su ángel se había levantado de su asiento para observarle con fija mirada, al tiempo que sus delicados dedos jugaban entre ellos en un gesto que no reflejaba más que el nerviosismo acumulado que no se atrevía a expresar más que con su cuerpo, pues su voz siempre muda estaría. 

— ¿Quieres acompañarme? — Le preguntó al notar lo preocupado que se encontraba por tal cuestión. No entendía la razón de su inquietud, pero algo le decía que el doncel no quería quedarse solo.

El poeta observó cómo el zíngaro pareció sopesar tal sugerencia, lo miraba en la manera en que sus ojos eran iluminados por el deseo de salir después de tanto tiempo, pero tal luz fue cruelmente asesinada en el momento en que su mirada se dirigió a esa ventana que daba justo a la calle; los últimos rayos del sol apenas y alumbraban el exterior.

— No… Me quedo aquí. — Susurró con aire resignado mientras clavaba su derrotada mirada al suelo.

Y la visión tan desconsolada que su ángel proyectó en ese mismo instante fue una tan lastimera que Victor se encontró dudando sobre su intención de salir, sin embargo… No quería ni pensar lo que podría ocurrir si aquella noche el joven gitano se iba a acostar sin tomar aquel calmante.

— No tardaré, lo prometo. — Y dicho esto, se despidió con una dulce sonrisa que buscaba calmar la ansiedad de su esposo hasta su pronto regreso.

Fue a paso rápido hacia el mercado, y enseguida buscó el puesto que pudiese proveerle de tales hierbas. Hemos de aclarar, por si es necesario, que Victor desechó por completo la posibilidad de ir a pararse a aquel puesto infernal donde todos sus males se habían originado. Ni siquiera había dirigido su vista hacia donde recordaba, se encontraba tal lugar.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, el único sitio además de ese dónde sabía que podría encontrar tales productos, se trataba de aquel gran puesto que era atendido por el hombre que había tenido el descaro de cortejar a su ángel con sus impúdicos regalos.

Habría entonces que tragarse el orgullo y hacer lo más rápido posible dicha transacción.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, maese? — Saludó aquel hombre, quien aún no había reparado en la identidad de su cliente, ya que se encontraba organizando parte de su mercancía.

— Algunas flores de Tila y… Valeriana. — Agregó, al recordar los desaires que su ángel no dudaba en hacer a los remedios a base de Melisa que solía preparar. La infusión de Tila tampoco tenía un sabor tan agradable, pero a diferencia de la primera, esta podía combinarla con Valeriana, no sólo para potenciar el efecto, sino también para mejorar el sabor.

Victor había hablado lo más bajo posible para no llamar la atención, incluso había fingido prestar más cuidado a las mangas de su camisa para no mirar de frente al otro hombre y así ser reconocido, pero quizás olvidaba aquel inexorable detalle que era imposible de no notar en su persona; su cabello.

Y supo que así había sido cuando escuchó la socarrona voz del mercader.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? 

El poeta comprendió que todo intento por ocultar su identidad era ya en vano; aquel hombre lo reconoció al instante. Así que lo único que le quedó fue fingir indiferencia lo mejor posible al simplemente responder con un escueto encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Sabes? Puedo comprenderlo. En ese tipo de enlaces siempre se tienen sus altos y sus bajos. — Dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Quizás el hombre ya había pasado por varias experiencias de ese tipo para reconocer tal cosa.

Victor lo miró confundido por sus palabras, no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se refería, pero pronto sus dudas fueron disipadas gracias al increíble descubrimiento que ante él se presentó.

— Quería disculparme en realidad.

— ¿Disculparse? — Repitió el poeta, sin entender.

— La última vez que viniste puede que haya sido algo brusco en mi trato, no sé por qué Eros dijo aquello esa vez, pero después de que lo aclaró, bueno… Soy un hombre con orgullo, y sé cuándo debo retirarme con dignidad. — Aceptó con un triste suspiro, resignado. — Pero si Eros es feliz así, no hay nada que uno pueda hacer, no me queda pues, más que desearle la mejor de las suertes.

— Disculpe, maese, pero no comprendo… — Victor tuvo que obligarse a mostrar su genuina confusión, aun si con esto se dejaba a ver totalmente perdido en la conversación.

— ¡Y no te culpo! Yo tampoco comprendo de esto, pero así funcionan estas cosas; primero es un gitano que disfruta de su libertad, y al segundo siguiente se enamora hasta el punto de encadenarse bajo el inclemente yugo del matrimonio.

El asombro arrebató de su mente todo pensamiento coherente que el filósofo pudiese expresar en palabras, y aún si hubiese algo que él pudiese decir, el impacto de tal increíble revelación había constreñido a su garganta mientras sentía a su pecho retumbar con el frenesí de su emocionado corazón.

— ¿E-Eso le dijo? — La belleza de tal revelación era tan sublime que su voz incluso trastabilló por los temblores de la dicha interna que lo colmaban en el alma.

— El matrimonio te tiene chalado ¿Verdad? — Apuntó con una jocosa sonrisa, desprovista de toda envidia. — Pero dile a Eros que no se preocupe. Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada. Yo seguiré dándole obsequios, si es que no te molesta… — Aclaró, antes de crear un malentendido. — Pues lo hago porque independiente de todo, el muchacho me agrada, y es que tiene algo que me hace querer el colmarlo de regalos. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?

— Por supuesto que sí. — Coincidió el poeta, quien ahora sí que se encontraba chalado, ahí, perdido en la fantasía de su dulce ensoñación. — De tener un reino yo se lo regalaría sin duda alguna, pero, desgraciadamente… Lo único que puedo darle son unas simples infusiones… — Declaró con gesto cabizbajo.

Si fuese por el filósofo, colmaría a la encantadora criatura con todas las riquezas que habitaban en esta tierra para así ataviarlo con las joyas más radiantes que, pese a todo, nunca podrían llegar a competir con los luceros de su profundo mirar.

Pero Victor no tenía los recursos necesarios, y sabía que ni siquiera mil años entregándose a la alquimia podría darle el oro suficiente para satisfacer su deseo por complacer a su ángel. Tenía pues, que conformarse con lo poco que podía darle.

— Y yo que pensaba que estas hierbas eran para ti. — Musitó el hombre al terminar de reunir el pedido del poeta. — ¿Qué le sucede a Eros? ¿Tiene problemas para dormir? — Inquirió algo confundido. Era de extrañar el imaginar que una criatura tan enérgica y alegre como el zíngaro pudiese necesitar de esas plantas con calmantes propiedades.

Victor hizo una mueca al recordar la única razón que en su mente había estado rondando para darle una explicación coherente a la ansiedad del doncel, y prosiguió a extenderle sus sospechas al otro hombre.

— Quizás podría ser eso. — Concedió su compañero. — Eros ama bastante a su cabra, el que casi la perdiera seguro le afectó demasiado y ahora tiene miedo de que algo malo pueda volver a ocurrir. — Explicó. — Aquí entre nos, los dos sabemos que es más que obvio que el responsable de haber envenado a su cabra fue esa mujer con la que tuvo aquel altercado. Pero dile que no tiene por qué seguir preocupado, porque verás… — Se acercó lo más posible para susurrarle al poeta. — Cuando Eros vino a pedirme aquellas hierbas y dijo que era de vida o muerte, tuve mis sospechas, y pues… Muchos aquí apreciamos al muchacho, así que nos encargamos de ese problema… Si es que tú me entiendes…

El filósofo se alejó al instante de escuchar aquella implicación y observó al hombre con una mirada genuinamente perpleja.

— No, maese, me temo que no lo entiendo… — Negó casi en un susurro, mientras un mal presentimiento se inmiscuía en su interior.

— Oh, eres tan joven… — El hombre rodó los ojos, en su intento por ser lo más paciente posible con el ingenuo poeta. — ¿Has visto a esa mujer por aquí?

Ante tal cuestión, Victor enseguida buscó con la mirada el lugar donde debería estar tal puesto, pero sólo encontró una tienda donde vendían diversidad de telas. 

— ¿Qué hicieron? — Preguntó con trémula voz, mientras sentía como su estómago se retorcía en una desagradable sensación.

— ¿Pero que con esa cara? ¡Hombre! No hicimos nada que no tuviese solución tampoco… — Exclamó. — Digamos que sólo le dimos un buen susto, y ahora seguramente se encuentra en otra ciudad del país.

Victor guardó un sepulcral silencio después de escuchar tal revelación. No quería ni pensar que tipo de “susto” le habían dado a la mujer, que sí, cierto era que ella había sido un ser despreciable al atentar contra la vida de un inocente animal, pero eso no evitaba que se tocaran ciertas fibras sensibles en el corazón del poeta.

Aun si en su más álgido momento de ira el filósofo pudo haberse sentido capaz de cometer cualquier locura contra la causante de tal desgracia, él sabía que la culpa no tardaría en llegar para atormentar su consciencia. Y quizás esa culpa de todas formas había llegado para agobiar al poeta, pues pronto aquel vendedor hizo acopio de su abrumada reacción.

— Muchacho, estás casado con un gitano, así que te daré un consejo… Debes empezar a comprender que esa unión implica muchas cosas que tú como su esposo deberás estar dispuesto a hacer en pos de la seguridad de tu marido. Que, si bien es cierto que tiene muchas personas dispuestas a ello, no siempre será así, por lo que deberás estar preparado, sin importar lo desagradable que eso pueda ser para ti…

El rostro del poeta se mantuvo inescrutable; una pétrea expresión que no dejaba a revelar lo que en aquel momento pasaba por su mente, que no era más que la profunda realización interna de la situación en la que se encontraba involucrado.

Dentro de las meditaciones que tal consejo evocó dentro de la cabeza del filósofo, este era capaz de entender a lo que el hombre se refería, y su mente no podía estar más que de acuerdo, sin embargo… Aquello implicaba la posibilidad de romper los juramentos morales que su alma había pactado en la fidelidad de sus principios, por lo que no quiso ahondar en tal funesto escenario… No ahora que no existía tal menester.

— ¿Cuánto será por esto? — Retomó la palabra, dejando detrás la amargura de tal realización.

— No te preocupes por eso, si es por el bienestar de Eros, puedes considerarlo como un obsequio para él.

— Pero…

— Además… La Tila tiene un precio algo elevado… — Agregó, dejando tal implicación flotando en el aire.

— ¡No se diga más! — Exclamó Victor, a quien ya le estaban pesando las pocas monedas que tenía en su bolsillo. — Muchas gracias, y que tenga buen día.

Dicho esto, se apresuró en recoger la mercancía para tomar su camino de regreso al hogar donde su esposo le esperaba.

Había dicho que no tardaría, pero no esperaba que aquel encuentro con ese vendedor le robara tanto tiempo, dado que para el momento en que regresaba, la noche por fin había caído, por lo que intentó llegar lo más rápido posible con su ángel; no deseaba que este se preocupase más de lo que seguro ya lo hacía.

Pero en cuanto llegó a la vivienda notó algo muy inusual… Estaba bajo llave.

— ¡Ángel mío! ¿Y si me abres la puerta? — Exclamó el filósofo del otro lado, esperando que aquel ángel le hubiese escuchado. No deseaba dormir a los pies de la vivienda como todo un mendigo. Pero el doncel ya se estaba tardando bastante en contestar, por lo que Victor continuó; — Mira que te traigo una gran sorpresa…

Y fue en ese mismo instante que la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Ah! No cabe duda que la curiosidad humana es más poderosa para mover montañas que la fe misma. Y no temo de pecar por impío al decirlo pues…

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Le interrumpió el doncel con premura en su voz, la cual, intentaba disfrazar la verdadera emoción que lo había acogido por todo el tiempo en que lo esperó con la angustia carcomiendo a su moribunda tranquilidad.

Victor, al notar el nervioso estado de su esposo, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para esbozar una serena sonrisa en su rostro que contrarrestara la zozobra que sentía emanar del zíngaro.

— Me quedé platicando un poco con el mercader. Siento si me tardé más de lo esperado, pero ya estoy aquí. — Entró a la vivienda y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero al ver como Yuri miró con inquietud tal objeto, Victor echó el pestillo sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

Porque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía la costumbre de resguardarse bajo llave en su vivienda, después de todo… ¿Quiénes eran las personas que podrían perpetrar alguna fechoría dentro de su hogar? En efecto, los trúhanes. ¿Y quiénes eran ellos? Por supuesto, la querida familia del gitano.

Entonces… ¿Quién en todo París podría irrumpir en su casa si el doncel estaba bajo el cuidado de todas las parías de la ciudad?

— Aun así… Fue demasiado… — Insistió Yuri, con los indicios de querer comenzar con un berrinche que escondiera el verdadero temor que la ausencia del filósofo le había evocado.

— ¿Sabes? Es muy temprano, pero creo que será necesario que haga uso de esto. — Levantó la pequeña canasta que traía consigo aquellas hierbas. — Oh, y no te preocupes; esta vez será mucho más fácil para ti el tomarla. — Indicó, mientras se dirigía a la hornilla de piedra para poner a hervir un poco de agua.

Yuri hizo una mueca de desagrado ante tales palabras. A decir verdad, dudaba bastante en la veracidad de ello, por lo que no tardó en objetar.

— No necesito nada de eso, en verdad. — Aclaró el doncel.

— ¡Oh! Casi se me olvidaba, quería mostrarte algo. — Victor ignoró cínicamente la queja del gitano, y llamó a la cabrita, quien pronto llegó a su lado. — Vicchan ¿Cómo predica maese Jacques Charmolue, procurador del Rey en los tribunales de la iglesia?

Y ni lenta ni perezosa la astuta cabrita se paró en dos patas para comenzar con la divertida pantomima con que imitaba las maneras del reconocido personaje que muchos recordaban por su pobre manejo del francés y ni hablar del latín.

— ¡Ah! ¡No cabe duda de que eres un tesoro traído por los mismos dioses! — El poeta se arrodilló frente a Vicchan para comenzar a depositar cariñosas caricias y besos en la cabeza de la cabrita.

— Eso no es nuevo… — Señaló el gitano, sin comprender cuál era el objetivo de mostrarle algo que él mismo le había enseñado a Vicchan.

— No, no lo es. — Concedió Victor. — Pero que pueda hacer ese truco sin dificultad significa que Vicchan ya se encuentra totalmente recuperada, y por ende… Que ya podemos regresar a las plazas ¿No te emociona eso, ángel mío? — Inquirió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, esperando con ansia el ver la alegría del gitano ante esta noticia, pero…

No llegó.

— ¿Regresar a las plazas? — Repitió, incapaz de digerir lo que el poeta le había dicho.

— Umm, sí, eso mismo, mi ángel. — Declaró, algo confundido por la escueta reacción que había obtenido del doncel.

Quizás Yuri se dio cuenta de tal desliz que había cometido, pues pronto se deshizo de toda turbación para esbozar en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

— Eso es estupendo, me hace muy feliz poder regresar a bailar en las plazas.

Y aunque aquello era en gran parte cierto, Yuri tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para enmudecer la voz de los demonios que anhelaban aniquilar la emoción que le provocaba el volver a danzar.

Todo era producto de su engañosa mente, y no dejaría que aquel miserable demonio le arrebatara su alegría con sus oscuros arpegios.

Mañana volvería a salir a las plazas, y todo regresaría a la normalidad; estaba seguro de ello. 

************

— ¡Oh, mi ángel, no seas tan cruel! ¡Ya te he dicho que fue un accidente!

Tan temprano en la mañana, y ambos jóvenes al fin se encontraban de regreso por las calles. A decir verdad, Victor se había levantado con un jovial humor aquella mañana, no sólo por la emoción que le daba el hecho de volver a las plazas junto a su ángel, sino porque aquella noche que le antecedió, había transcurrido sin el terrible estigma que perturbaba a sus vidas; el doncel no se había levantado ni un solo momento, víctima de los horrores que le atormentaban en sueños.  

Victor creía ingenuamente que la nueva infusión que le había dado a beber a Yuri era la causa por la cual las pesadillas no habían regresado aquella noche, más el gitano creía en su interior que se debía tan sólo por la decisión a la que se había entregado en un ataque de férrea voluntad.

Él no dejaría que nada mermara la alegría de su vida; Vicchan se encontraba sana y salva, fuera de todo peligro, y su relación con el poeta estaba libre de todo amargo sentir que pudiese afligirle en el alma, entonces…

¿Por qué dejaría que simples desvaríos sin sentido retorcieran su felicidad?

Claro, a no ser que se tratara del torpe filósofo que tenía por esposo.

— No entiendo cómo pudiste romper el pestillo de la puerta. — Le reclamó el gitano por enésima vez a un pobre poeta quien ya no encontraba la manera para sosegar las quejas de su “adorable” esposo.

— Os juro que yo tampoco. Más he de creer que la respuesta a ello reside en el hecho de que aquel pestillo ya estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida terrenal. Yo sólo apresuré el proceso natural de su inminente descenso, he sido pues, un alma bondadosa que en su misericordia le dio final a sus agónicos días para permitirle la entrada al cielo de los pestillos.

Yuri escuchó en silencio los desvaríos sin sentido de su esposo. El hombre poseía una imaginación tan invaluable como curiosa que le permitía el decir cualquier cosa en su pobre intento por justificarse. El doncel se había dado cuenta con el tiempo que cuando el poeta se sentía nervioso y acorralado, este solía parlotear más de lo usual con comentarios que casi rayaban en lo ridículo.

Y aunque el gitano había estado molesto por tal percance, le era imposible el mantener tal actitud cuando miraba el genuino nerviosismo que acrecentaba aún más la torpeza de su esposo, hecho que, además de divertirlo, le provocaba en el fondo una secreta ternura hacia el filósofo. 

— Ya no importa. — Yuri se deshizo de toda molestia, al dibujar en su rostro una ligera sonrisa, libre de todo reclamo. — Además, no es como si necesitáramos de ello. Aquel pestillo podía irse al cielo de los pestillos cuando él así lo quisiera. — Coincidió en aquel desvarío antes dicho por el poeta, mientras la calle que transitaban era llenada por la suave y melodiosa risa del doncel.

Y entre aquel bello sonido que envolvía el calmo ambiente de aquella mañana, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del filósofo, invadido por el agradable calor que se asentaba en su interior para reconfortar las heridas que la angustia había abierto en su corazón.

En aquel momento, Victor permitió que la esperanza le hiciese creer que el destino les tenía deparado un próspero futuro.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Inquirió al doncel, ya que aún caminaban sin un rumbo definido.

— Vamos a la Grève. — Contestó con su voz vibrante por la emoción que le recorría ante la realización de que pronto podrían volver a la normalidad de sus vidas.

— ¡A la Grève entonces! — Y al instante esa misma emoción contagió al poeta, quien dejó relegado en un rincón de su mente todos los amargos recuerdos para que la luz de su porvenir iluminara su camino.

Habían caminado por unos cuantos minutos después de haber decidido su destino. El ameno ambiente que los había tomado seguía igual de intacto como la primera vez, y pronto sus pasos los llevaron a los pies de una gran y concurrida plaza.

Victor miró emocionado como el lugar estaba infestado por grandes multitudes de parisinos que iban y venían alrededor de la plaza. No había nada mejor que comenzar en un sitio donde hubiese una significativa cantidad de público que pudiese verlos. Sabía lo mucho que su ángel amaba el poder regalar la encantadora visión de su danza a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, por lo que pronto se encontró tomando la mano del doncel para que se adentraran al centro de la plaza, sin embargo… Su ángel no se movió ni siquiera un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede, ángel mío?

El filósofo se volteó hacia el gitano en cuestión, algo confundido por su falta de movimiento, pero en cuanto observó cómo el color había abandonado sus mejillas para dejar tan sólo una pálida y enferma expresión en su rostro, supo que algo no estaba bien. 

Y pronto comprendió cual era la causa de tal abrupto cambio, al dirigir su vista a ese punto que despiadado había arrebatado toda la atención del doncel al tener su mirada clavada en dicho sitio.

Allí, justo en el centro de tal plaza, con un efluvio interminable de personas que pasaban a su alrededor, se encontraba la macabra visión de un inerte cadáver que, colgado por una cuerda, se balanceaba ligero ante las corrientes de aire que le golpeaban, como una silenciosa burla hacia la vitalidad que se le había arrebatado a su miserable vida terrenal.

Era la sombría imagen del patíbulo, lugar protagonista de los crudos horrores de todos aquellos condenados a la horca para el deleite y regocijo del buen pueblo quien, ya saciado el deseo y consumida la emoción del momento, se paseaban aburridos alrededor de los atroces despojos de quien alguna vez fue uno más entre ellos.

Seguramente aquel desdichado había expirado su último aliento a merced de su verdugo apenas el día anterior a este, pues en París se tenía la costumbre de exponer el cadáver del condenado al dejarlo colgado por más de un día antes de bajarlo y tirar los restos en aquella fosa común donde solían ir a dar.

Y la actitud indiferente y aburrida de los parisinos ante el tétrico escenario que tenían frente a ellos, le decía al poeta que definitivamente aquel miserable tenía ya bastante tiempo luego de que se lo llevara Lucifer.

Quizás para todos los ciudadanos de Paris, aquella imagen era ya el pan de cada día, más Victor no había terminado por acostumbrarse a tal diabólico escenario, por lo que pronto desvió su mirada, lejos de la encarnada muestra que reflejaba las barbáricas costumbres de su pueblo. 

— Mi ángel…

Pronto Victor pudo recobrar un poco de la compostura al recordar que no era el único afectado por tal cruda imagen, y estuvo a punto de ofrecerle a la sensible criatura que mejor regresaran a casa, más su ángel volvió a sorprenderle por lo siguiente.

— Vamos a otra plaza… — Expresó Yuri, con una expresión inescrutable que no permitía el consultar los horrores que seguramente gritaban su agonía dentro de su frágil corazón.

El filósofo se sintió abatido por tal muestra de “valor” que el gitano se obligaba a dar, ya que, aunque su voz hubiese estado desprovista de toda emoción, al igual que la perfecta mascara de indiferencia sobre su rostro, Victor podía sentir los temblores que incesantes se compartían desde ese punto de unión que eran sus manos entrelazadas y, quizás… No sólo venían de parte del doncel.

Después de aquello, el ambiente que los envolvió fue uno tan tenso y sombrío que no parecía estar en sintonía con aquel alegre y lleno de vitalidad que fácil desprendían todas las personas a su alrededor; ajenas al horror que aún enviaba violentas sacudidas que alteraban la quietud de sus corazones.

En cuestión de pocos minutos llegaron a la plaza del Parvis, aquella que daba a los pies de la catedral, y que, para suerte de ambos, se encontraba igual o hasta más concurrida que la Grève; era una lástima que a ninguno de los jóvenes pudiese emocionarles como antes en sus bellos momentos de ignorancia.

— Mi ángel, estás…

Más el poeta se encontró con la sorpresa de hablarle solamente al aire, pues a su lado ya no se hallaba su esposo, dado que este se había alejado y al instante siguiente se encontraba en medio de la plaza, justo en el centro del gran circulo que se había formado por el extenso público que emocionado estaba a la espera de admirar a la criatura.

Comprendía el abismal esfuerzo que su ángel hacía por mantenerse imperturbable ante tal diabólica imagen que aún trastornaba la fragilidad de su mente, por lo que Victor no tardó en llegar hacia allá para brindarle su apoyo de la única manera que encontraba posible en aquel entonces…

En cuestión de segundos, la plaza se sumió en un profundo silencio, respeto tácito que los espectadores habían pactado en un unánime sentir para la realización del deseo interno que pronto daría inicio, gracias al nacimiento de los acordes extranjeros de una guitarra que se fundían con la gracia de un pandero que hacía sonar sus cascabeles, evocando así el sublime éxtasis de una seductora cadencia que desnudaba ante sus ojos la fascinante visión de la encantadora criatura que libre batía sus hermosas alas para lanzar destellos de brío que encandilaran con su luz las penumbras que moraban alrededor.

En aquel momento, Yuri había quebrantado las cadenas que incandescentes se hundían en su piel ante el más mínimo deseo que su alma expresase por levantarse del fango al que sus miedos lo tenían atado. Había sido más que suficiente que la música iluminase el camino rumbo a su anhelado paraíso, para dejarse llevar por el bello hechizo que evocaban los arpegios que ahora le colmaban en su gracia infinita para seducir a su cuerpo quien se entregaría con fervor a los designios de aquella voluntad que, inefable, culminaba en la creación de la única danza capaz de arrancar el latido de todo humano corazón.

Sus pies; invaluables instrumentos para la evocación de su encanto, intocables eran ante el más mínimo atisbo de extenuación que osara con mermar la magia de su danza. Sus brazos; gráciles miembros que oscilaban seductores alrededor de su cuerpo para crear las visiones delirantes al resaltar la belleza de sus formas. Todo aquello, se fundía entonces en el perfecto ser que atraía miradas y arrebataba suspiros desde el alma, era pues, una criatura ajena a las mortales limitaciones con que los dioses dibujaban la imaginaria línea que separaba lo divino de lo terrenal. 

Los aplausos, aliciente predilecto que embriagaba cual dulce savia la necesidad de su puro corazón, llenaron los oídos del doncel como el sonido que cual himno aclama la victoria que enajena de dicha el alma de quien lo escucha por primera vez; era el canto de su triunfo por sobre la perversa voluntad que con sus artificios había intentado aniquilar el ardor de su luz para obligarle a penar en la miseria de sus ruinas.  

La emoción que habitaba en las incesantes aclamaciones que inundaban la plaza, le dieron al zíngaro el arrojo necesario para perderse en el frenesí de su baile en vertiginosos giros que ponían aprueba la agilidad que la naturaleza en su bondad les había otorgado a sus pies. No había manera de extinguir aquel ardor casi salvaje que lo invadía y le quemaba como el más letal de los venenos que fluía acelerado por sus venas. 

Fue entonces cuando, entre el éxtasis con el que se abrazaba jubiloso a su triunfo, sintió inmiscuirse entre el resquicio de su dicha al peso inexorable de aquella diabólica presencia que con su yugo inclemente llegó para quebrantar la ensoñación que suave mecía las mareas de su alma, y así corromper la tranquilidad de sus aguas hasta condenarlo al tormento de yacer en la más insondable de las penumbras.

Yuri se estremeció, trémulo e inquieto, ante la presencia que con su sombrío mirar estrujaba la fragilidad de su corazón en su perverso deseo por asfixiar la vitalidad que cual vehemente brío lo colmaba en el espíritu.

El gitano aún seguía danzando, los giros que sus pies impulsaban parecían no querer obedecer al instinto primario de terror que dominaba a su mente y que le obligaba a abrir sus ojos para buscar con desespero al causante de su tortura. 

¿Dónde estaba? ¿De dónde provenía aquel artificio infernal que regresaba luego de hacerle creer en su ignorancia el haberse liberado de él?

Él no podía encontrarlo, siendo entonces los desordenados borrones de sin fin de extrañas caras quienes llenaban su campo visual, y que representaban la desenfrenada locura que aquella inmensidad de ojos observándole había desatado dentro de su trastornada mente; los aplausos, los gritos, los acordes, todo ello se había deformado en una desquiciada cacofonía que retorcía su visión del momento, confundiendo entonces la realidad con el averno que le recibía cada noche en infaustas pesadillas.

Fue en un instante, un mísero y escaso segundo, que entre el caos que reinaba dentro de su mente y el frenesí de su danza, ambas pudieron enlazarse para complacer el deseo que cual desesperada suplica gritaba en su interior, aún si aquello había significado el volver torpes piedras a sus gráciles pies para así condenarlo a enfrentar la cruda humillación de haber caído abrupto y sin gracia alguna contra el empedrado del suelo; como una pobre golondrina que caía en picada desde el cielo al ser su vuelo interrumpido por el placer de una piedra que se impacta contra ella.

A eso se había reducido el doncel, a un despojo miserable que descansaba su humillante derrota en la suciedad de un duro suelo del que no se creía capaz de levantarse para afrontar su vergüenza.

Aquella visión, no era sólo de una naturaleza desgarradora para todo aquel que la viese, sino que también había sembrado el asombro y perplejidad en todo aquel vasto público, a quien el estupor del momento había dejado mudo en un sepulcral silencio donde sólo podían permitirse el observar estupefactos la imagen que ante ellos se presentaba; una casi tan irreal como la del ángel que no hace mucho habían estado admirando, y quien ahora parecía un simple mortal que aplastado era ante el peso inclemente de sus limitantes.

Victor, quien se encontraba de igual forma atrapado entre las redes del desconcierto, fue el primero en salir de su estado suspendido, en pos del bienestar que clamaba en silencio por ser velado.

— ¡Bien, eso ha sido todo! ¡Vamos, regresen a ordeñar vacas o lo que sea que tengan que hacer! — Exclamaba el poeta a gran voz mientras alejaba con sus brazos a todo el público curioso que no podía dejar de observar al doncel que se encontraba allí tirado en el suelo.

No fue hasta un buen rato, y gracias a que Vicchan también ayudó al amenazar con sus cuernos, que la plaza pareció regresar a la normalidad, deshaciéndose aquel circulo donde eran protagonistas, y volviendo a la usual marea de personas que iban y venían.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Victor se permitió el acercarse a su ángel; la criatura parecía tan desahuciada ahí empequeñecida en su sitio y con su rostro escondido tras sus brazos, que el filósofo fue lo más sutil al acercarse para no asustarle.

Pronto llegó hasta el doncel, y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó en un suave susurro, para no alterar sus emociones.

Victor observó cómo el gitano se estremeció ligeramente ante el tono de su voz, parecía no haber esperado que alguien le hablase, más al comprender quien lo hacía, dichos temblores no hicieron más que cambiar de naturaleza a una que siempre se presentaba durante mudos lamentos.

— No, lo siento… No lo estoy… — Expresó Yuri en un trémulo jadeo que sonaba sospechosamente como el inicio de un sollozo.

El poeta pudo sentir como las fibras de su corazón se contraían afligidas por el desconsuelo que cobijaba la voz de la sensible criatura; una pena tan insondable como esa no debería tener el atrevimiento de mermar la dicha que se merecía. Por lo que Victor, en un sincero arrebato por consolar la aflicción de su ángel, se encontró rodeándolo entre la calidez de sus brazos que buscaban otorgarle el refugio donde mudar su penar.  

— Está bien, mi ángel. Ya pasó… Todo está bien. — Repetía el filósofo con inefable ternura, mientras mecía suavemente al doncel entre sus brazos.

Yuri se permitió el entregarse al conforte que el poeta le entregaba en una sincera ofrenda para menguar el dolor que le infringían las heridas que su ingenuidad le habían rasgado en el alma, por lo que se aferró a sus brazos como si el hombre fuese su única tabla de salvación en aquel vasto mar donde naufragaba errante.

— Quiero irme a casa… — Susurró contra el pecho de su esposo, sin importarle el sonar lamentable ante sus oídos. Solamente quería regresar a su refugio, lejos de todo aquello que pudiese recordarle su humillación.

— Bien. — Concedió Victor, quien comenzó a hacer el intento para levantarlos. — ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

El zíngaro había estado a punto de afirmar aquello, cuando un quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios al intentar mover uno de sus pies, quizás, aquel que torpe lo había hecho caer desde un inicio.

— Parece que está lastimado… — Señaló el filósofo, preocupado por tal cuestión. — Pero aquí no podré ver que tanto fue el daño. Vamos, regresemos a casa.

De pronto, un grito de asombro fue arrebatado de los labios del doncel al sentir como aquellos brazos se acomodaban entorno a su cuerpo para cargarlo y así ambos alzarse, lejos del suelo.

— ¿Q-Que estás haciendo? — Preguntó alterado y con un gran sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas, luego de que sus reflejos le ayudasen para aferrarse al hombre mediante sus brazos que se posaron alrededor de su cuello.

Si la dulce voz del poeta no había servido para menguar la pena del gitano, la sorpresa que le provocó tal inesperada acción de su esposo, le sirvió bastante para dejar detrás su decaído estado.

— Te estoy llevando a casa ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? — Explicó el hombre con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

— Pero, de esta forma es algo… — Yuri enmudeció, víctima de la vergüenza que lo tomaba al comprender que estaba siendo cargado por su esposo.

— Siento si esto no es de tu agrado, mi ángel. — Se disculpó sincero, comprendiendo un poco la actitud del doncel. — Pero me temo que esta es la única manera en que podremos llegar a casa. Está algo lejos de aquí, y no creo que puedas caminar con tu pie por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera usándome como apoyo. — Explicó.

Yuri guardó silencio, haciendo acopio de las palabras de Victor, y entendiendo que este tenía razón y que, en realidad, quien se llevaba la peor parte era este último; el doncel podía ser más ligero a comparación del poeta, pero no por eso significaba que no pesara nada.

— Todos nos están viendo… — Declaró el zíngaro, abochornado al notar como ambos capturaban sin fin de miradas curiosas a su paso.

— No tienen mejores cosas que hacer por lo visto. — Bufó el poeta, intentando sonar exasperado, pues en el fondo no cabía en su dicha al saberse notado por todo el populacho.

El hombre debía aceptar que su orgullo varonil (porque claro que contaba con uno, pese a las dudas del doncel) no hacía más que inflarse al pasearse por las calles de París con tal hermosa criatura entre sus brazos; cualquiera que los viese pensaría que ambos eran una hermosa pareja que se amaba con fervor.

— Pero si abruma bastante a tu pudor, siempre puedo prestarte mi pecho para esconder tu bonito rostro. — Ofreció Victor con una gran sonrisa en su faz, la cual, esperaba no ser vista por su ángel, pues seguro este podría molestarse por su desvergonzada actitud.

Sin embargo, Victor comprendió que era tanto el bochorno del zíngaro por sentirse observado, que no sólo no reparó en su insolente sonrisa, sino que incluso tomó su palabra y se pasó todo el trayecto con su rostro tímidamente escondido en su pecho.

Yuri por su parte no sabía cómo manejar la vergüenza que le embargaba ante tal situación al que su estado lo orillaba. Si bien era cierto que las indiscretas miradas con que los observaban eran parte importante de la razón de su bochorno, eso fácil podía ignorarlo al encontrar su escondite perfecto en el pecho del filósofo. La realidad era que en aquel momento le era mucho más difícil el lidiar con los desenfrenados latidos que retumbaban imprudentes en su interior, con la amenaza inminente en cada latir de atraer la atención de su causante, para que así este advirtiera su estado.

Por supuesto, creía en su ingenua mente que las inocentes reacciones de su corazón no se debían más que a la emoción que emerge ante la experiencia de una primera vez, dado que nunca antes nadie lo había cargado en brazos de la manera en que el poeta ahora lo hacía.

Así que se mantuvo durante todo el trayecto concentrado en la complicada tarea de mantener controlados a los frenéticos latidos de su imprudente corazón.

No fue hasta que sintió cómo el filósofo detenía sus pasos, que se permitió el abandonar su cálido refugio para encontrarse con la visión de la puerta de su hogar, justo frente a ellos… Sin abrir.

Yuri había estado a punto de hacer alusión a tan extraño hecho que el poeta parecía olvidar, cuando este fue más rápido al hablar.

— ¿Te has percatado ya? Ángel mío. — Cuestionó Victor, y el inusual tono de voz que utilizó, provocó que el zíngaro levantará la mirada para observarle y así notar como se encontraba ahí de nuevo su muy característica sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Yuri frunció el ceño, incapaz de entrever que tipo de idioteces eran las que ahora llenaban la cabeza del poeta soñador.

— ¿Pues qué más podría ser? ¡Vamos a hacer una entrada nupcial! — Y dicho esto, procedió a abrir la puerta para cruzar el umbral con su adorable esposo en brazos.

Y no quedará duda alguna al afirmarle al lector que tal entrada nupcial había sido de un carácter tan poco ortodoxo, que incluso calificaba con creces para ser recordada en la historia como una de las más extrañas e incomodas, sin mencionar claro, y por mero respeto a la felicidad de nuestro poeta, que la verdadera naturaleza de su relación aunado a la situación que los había orillado a ello, carecía de la bruma de ensueño que ahora extasiaba al recién descubierto espíritu romántico de nuestro ingenuo filósofo. 

Después de todo ¿Qué se podía esperar de un matrimonio oficiado por la santidad de una jarra rota?

— ¿No fue emocionante? — Inquirió Victor, alegre por sus propias idioteces. — Mira que no me considero un sentimental, pero estas cosas pueden tocar una fibra sensible en mi corazón de poeta.

— Bien ¡Ya bájame! — Yuri comenzó sus intentos por zafarse de los brazos de su chalado esposo, pues no le agradaba la manera en que su corazón reaccionaba a lo que, claramente, eran ligeras bromas de parte del filósofo.

— ¡No! Aún me falta llevarte a la cama.

Y fue en ese preciso instante que cesaron los intentos del gitano por bajarse de sus brazos; el impacto de tan atrevida declaración había sido tal que dejó pasmado al sonrojado e inmaculado doncel.

— E-Es decir, como tu hermano, ya sabes. — Aclaró un también ruborizado poeta, en medio de una nerviosa risa, fruto de la torpeza que había cometido.

Y luego de aquel bochornoso accidente, llegaron finalmente a la habitación, siendo el zíngaro suavemente depositado en la cama por el filósofo; otra vergonzosa escena que, además de aumentar el rubor que ambos compartían, los había atrapado dentro de un ambiente algo acalorado, producto de la naturaleza de aquella situación que fácilmente podía malinterpretarse a merced de las mentes más picarescas.

Puede que en dicha habitación sólo el poeta fuese experimentado en aquel voluptuoso arte, pero con un compañero como su ángel, desprovisto de todo estigma que manchara la pureza de su lienzo, el hombre podía llegar a sentirse igual o incluso más torpe que el doncel.

Pero esa no era la situación, y muy posiblemente aquella escena jamás se presentaría en la obra de sus vidas, así que el filósofo alejó toda bruma de insensatos pensamientos para volcarse a su única finalidad.

— Bien… — Victor carraspeó con la garganta para romper aquel extraño ambiente que se había creado alrededor. — ¿Puedo ver cómo se encuentra tu pie? — Pidió permiso al doncel, ya que comprendía que aquella acción podía incomodarle, además de tener muy presente aquella promesa sobre no tocarle si no se le permitía antes.

Yuri, quien aún se hallaba sufriendo los estragos de aquella bochornosa escena, se limitó a solamente hacer un quedo ruido de aprobación, mientras se acomodaba en la cama para sentarse en ella. A decir verdad, le preocupaba bastante el incierto estado de su lastimado pie. No quería ni pensar que sería de él si resultaba que en su arrojo de valor había sacrificado aquella parte tan preciada de su cuerpo, misma que le regalaba sin fin de dichas y emociones.

Victor procedió entonces a examinar el estado de su ángel. Y aunque se vio tentado a expresar la maravilla que le evocó la bella imagen de sus pequeños y delicados pies desnudos, comprendió que pese al tímido rubor en las mejillas del doncel, este se encontraba vibrando en nerviosismo, a la espera expectante de escuchar el recuento de los daños.

Por lo que el poeta se dedicó a evaluarlo de la manera más pulcra posible que su mente podía permitirle, pues no era tarea sencilla cuando esta se encontraba enajenada por desordenados pensamientos que deliraban sobre la dicha que era el poder tocar tal parte tan íntima y preciada de la dulce criatura que tenía ante él.

Su pie, desprovisto entonces del calzado que le apresaba, dejó vislumbrar la virtud de su bello porte; un miembro tan pequeño, sutil y delicado, que fácilmente podría ser la respuesta a la grácil y etérea naturaleza que el doncel no dudaba en usar para impresionar a su público al bailar.

Aquello le hizo pensar a Victor que no había manera en esta vida que existiera un ser tan cruel y salvaje que tuviese la osadía de atentar contra tal sublime perfección. 

— Parece ser sólo el impacto del golpe, nada de qué preocuparse a futuro, mi ángel. — Señaló el poeta para alivió del zíngaro, quien sintió como un gran peso se le había quitado de encima. — Sólo espera un poco, tengo algo que te ayudará para el dolor e hinchazón.

Victor fue en busca del remedio que había hecho no hace muchos días y que, en sus momentos más profundos de meditación, había pedido por no llegar a necesitarlo, pues su mala suerte parecía siempre lista para atormentarle. Curioso era que usaría tal remedio, no en él, sino en su ángel, y Victor entendía que hubiese preferido el usarlo en su propia persona, antes que en la tierna criatura.

Regresó luego de unos minutos y procedió a trabajar en silencio, mientras aplicaba aquella cataplasma en el pie del doncel con todo el cuidado y esmero que sus manos inexpertas podían permitirle, pues en aquel momento hacían su mejor esfuerzo en el anhelo por mermar, aunque fuese un poco, las molestias que aquejaban a su esposo.

— Siento lo que pasó allá en la plaza… 

Yuri había estado tan inmerso en la cálida y agradable sensación que le otorgaban las manos del poeta al curar su dolor con tal cuidado, que se estremeció ligero en cuanto escuchó su voz.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó, incapaz de entender la razón por la cual su esposo le ofrecía dicha disculpa.

— El… — Victor tragó con dificultad, siendo las palabras amarga hiel para su garganta. — El patíbulo…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la evocación de aquellas sombrías imágenes que dicha palabra había traído a su mente. Entendía que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, su intento por fingir entereza ante tal crudo escenario había sido en vano, pues el filósofo había notado el grado de turbación que esto había infringido en su alma.

— No tienes la culpa de eso… — Musitó el doncel con suave voz, preocupado al creer que el poeta pudiese sentirse responsable por lo allí ocurrido, y al mismo tiempo invadido por una cálida sensación que se asentaba en su pecho ante la realización de ser el objeto constante en los pensamientos del hombre.

— Lo correcto hubiese sido que regresáramos a casa en ese mismo instante… — Continuó Victor, dado que le era imposible el creerse libre de culpa. — Tú no estabas bien, me di cuenta, pero…

— Pero yo quería ir de todas formas. — Interrumpió Yuri, incapaz de permitir que el poeta siguiese tomando una culpa que no le correspondía. — No estaba bien, pero en mi imprudencia quise demostrar lo contrario. Fue estúpido, pero en aquel momento no lo pensé. — Aceptó con amargura. — Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez; no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo en contra de mis decisiones. — Recitó aquellas palabras que en el pasado el poeta le había bramado al duque de Egipto. — La culpa de lo que pasó es sólo mía, no tienes por qué disculparte, ni siquiera por las acciones de tu gente… Mi pueblo tampoco es mejor que el tuyo. — Y el triste esbozo de la sonrisa que ocupó sus labios, iba acorde con la resignación con que su corazón se había acostumbrado a observar las barbaridades de los suyos.

Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que veía una imagen tan brutal como la de esa mañana. Su gente también solía colgar a quienes quebrantaran sus leyes, incluso casi con la misma frecuencia que los parisinos. Y aunque él no podía hacer nada para cambiar la inexorable naturaleza de los suyos, eso no evitaba el que la culpa lo consumiera cada que un pobre miserable expiraba su último suspiro a manos de su gente.

— Tú no eres como ellos… — Y como si pudiese comprender los sombríos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, el poeta habló para suavizar el nudo que estrangulaba a su corazón. — Eres noble, te preocupas por los demás, incluso si no lo merecen. Por eso no eres como ellos…— Victor se movió del extremo de la cama para hincarse frente al doncel y acto seguido tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. — Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

— Lo sé… — Y aquel genuino acto por confortar a su afligido corazón no sólo había menguado su pena, sino que también hizo brotar una cálida sensación en su interior. — Tú tampoco lo eres… Lo sé muy bien, y… Deseo en verdad que tú también lo sepas… — Dio un suave apretón a la mano que le sostenía, mientras sus labios se mudaban de sentir al vislumbrar en ellos el reflejo de una sonrisa enternecida. 

Habían tenido que pasar infinidad de penurias y altibajos para que la venda por fin cayera de sus ojos, pero Yuri se encontraba dichoso de poder abrazar la realidad que siempre estuvo ante sus ojos. Y en su corazón solamente residía el honesto deseo por que el poeta también pudiese quitarse aquel manto que le impedía ver la verdadera luz de su alma.

Victor, quien no esperaba tales palabras, y mucho menos el ser merecedor de aquella inefable sonrisa, se encontró honestamente indefenso ante aquel dulce ataque que hizo volcar a su corazón en los frenéticos latidos que amenazaban con orillarlo a cometer una torpeza más.

Por eso, decidió que mejor era terminar con dignidad el maravilloso ambiente que compartía con su ángel, antes que su mente creara la imprudencia predilecta para echar todo a perder.

— Será mejor que me apresure y me ponga en marcha entonces.

Victor se levantó con la intención de salir de la habitación, más fue detenido por la mano que sujetaba, misma que ahora le apretaba en su intento por mantenerlo allí.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Dijo Yuri con premura, sin esconder la ansiedad que le había evocado el ver las intenciones de su esposo.

— Bueno… — Victor tuvo un poco de dificultad para organizar sus ideas. No esperaba que el doncel lo detuviera de esa forma. — No he olvidado que asesiné al pestillo de la puerta, así que voy a ir en busca de un herrero para que ponga uno nuevo. Dado que, aunque digas que ya no es necesario, no me parece prudente dejar el lugar sin ninguna protección.

El gitano bajó la mirada ante tal explicación. Ya que, pese a lo que pudo decir aquella mañana, el funesto giro en los hechos de aquel día, le habían hecho cambiar de pensamiento.

Yuri… Definitivamente quería que repusieran ese pestillo. 

— Entiendo… — Susurró su resignada respuesta. No le agradaba el hecho de quedarse solo, pero más le aterraba la idea de dormir esa noche sin ninguna protección.

— Te aseguro que no tardaré. Conozco a alguien que me debe un favor, y ahora es un buen momento para cobrarlo, así que…

La manera en que el poeta dejó flotando la oración, confundió a Yuri, pero pronto comprendió que este no encontraba la manera de pedir educadamente que liberara el agarre de su mano con el que lo retenía.

— Lo siento… — Murmuró ruborizado, luego de haber soltado la mano de su esposo.

Esposo que respondió en silencio con una amable sonrisa que desechaba la necesidad de disculparse por ello.

— No vayas a moverte de aquí, debes descansar. — Dijo el poeta en una suave orden. — Vicchan será la encargada de cuidar que hagas caso a ello, y si no lo haces ella me lo dirá ¿Verdad? — Se dirigió a la cabrita que reposaba a un costado del gitano, misma que daba la impresión de comprender por el astuto brillo de sus ojos.

— No te tardes… — Pidió Yuri, antes de ver como el filósofo salía para dejarlo solo una vez más.

*************

—…Entonces terminé empapado por el maldito molino del obispo. Y es por eso que mi próximo libro se tratará de los infortunios a los que está expuesto el mortal ante la diabólica mente de aquellos a los que se les ocurre la grandiosa idea de construir molinos en tal imprudente lugar.

Ese era el interesante tema que el poeta parloteaba a lengua suelta para la desgracia de su compañero, quien ya se encontraba casi al borde de su paciencia cuando esta se ponía a prueba a la hora de escuchar las largas peroratas que el filósofo tendía a decir.

¿En qué momento se había comprometido en una deuda con el hombre? No lo sabía. Pero para dicha de aquel herrero, observó cómo el poeta por fin se detuvo frente a una vivienda.

— Espera… — El hombre examinó la fachada del lugar, confundido. — No recuerdo que aquí vivieras… — Expresó, desconcertado por tal hecho.

— ¡Oh! Es que verás, han pasado tantas cosas desde que no nos vemos, y una de ellas, quizás la más importante de todas, es que ahora mi vida se encuentra enlazada a la de otro ser gracias al bello lazo del matrimonio. — Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta del hogar. — ¡Ángel mío, ya he llegado! — Anunció con cantarina voz, jubiloso por estar de nuevo en casa.

— ¿Te casaste? — Repitió su compañero, incrédulo. — ¿Con quién? — Cuestionó, pues le era complicado el entender que tipo de persona en esta tierra era capaz de condenarse al suplicio de soportar los parloteos del hombre las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, tenías pues, que ser alguien sordo para aceptar el participar en dicha locura.

Y de pronto, como muda burla hacia sus pensamientos, vio salir de la habitación a la criatura más encantadora que sus ojos alguna vez hubiesen visto.

— Tardaste demasiado. — Dijo el bello ser, con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas en el inicio de lo que parecía ser un reclamo.

— ¡Oh, mi ángel! ¿Qué te dije sobre descansar? — Victor, quien parecía ya inmune a los reclamos, se acercó con ligereza a la criatura e incluso se atrevió a bajar un poco para susurrarle al oído. — ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a cargarte de regreso? — Se alejó para mostrarle al doncel la desvergonzada sonrisa que expresaba la broma en su pregunta.

Y la reacción no se hizo esperar al subir los colores en el bonito rostro del doncel, mismo que, entre su bochorno, reparó en la compañía que venía junto a su esposo. Por lo que hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y prácticamente salió huyendo de regreso al resguardo de su habitación.

— Ah… Es tan tímido… — El atolondrado poeta lanzó un suspiro embelesado. — ¡Oh! Aquí estás, Vicchan. — Le habló a la cabrita quien también había salido para recibirlo, y pronto el hombre dejó su expresión de idiota enamorado, para emocionarse ante otra cuestión. — ¡Mire, mire, maese Feraud! ¡Tiene que ver esto, que es invaluable! — Llamó la atención del hombre. — ¡Vicchan! ¿Cómo predica maese Jacques Charmolue, procurador del Rey en los tribunales de la iglesia?

Y dicho esto, la curiosa cabritilla comenzó a interpretar lo que era el truco favorito de un filósofo quien no dudaba en aplaudir entusiasmado por las encantadoras gracias que hacía el astuto animal.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Eres toda una gran actriz, Vicchan! — Victor se arrodilló en el suelo para tomar a la cabrita entre sus brazos y depositar tiernos y cariñosos besos en su cabeza. — ¿No es increíble, maese? 

El poeta dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero, pero este, lejos de estar fascinado por las gracias de la cabra, tenía la mirada suspendida, justo en ese punto donde la bella criatura había desaparecido.

— Oiga, no me diga que no vio lo que Vicchan acaba de hacer. — Reclamó Victor, algo ofendido por el hecho de haber sido ignorado. — ¿Me está escuchando? — Se levantó del suelo, y al notar que el hombre no le prestaba atención, lo removió un poco con su mano. — ¿Maese?

— ¡Muchacho! — De pronto el hombre pareció salir de su lapsus, y tomó a un desconcertado poeta de los hombros. — ¡Estás casado con semejante doncel, y pareces prestarle más atención a una simple cabra! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

— Disculpe, pero Vicchan no es una simple cabra. Es bastante astuta y educada, incluso más que muchos que conozco, a decir verdad. — Replicó Victor, resentido por el hecho de que menospreciaran la genialidad de la cabrita.

— ¡Oh, así que los rumores eran ciertos! — Continuó el herrero, sin prestar atención a las quejas del poeta. — Sabía que hablaban de ti, pero… ¡No me lo creía!

— ¿Rumores? Espera… ¿Me conocen en Paris? — Inquirió, perplejo por tal cuestión.

— ¡Oh, sí! Eres famoso en realidad. Pero tampoco es para emocionarse, si te conocen es sólo por el fracaso del misterio que presentaste en el Palacio de Justicia. No se saben tu nombre, pero se refieren a ti como el autor de cabello gris.

— ¡Por la virgen! ¡Eso es terrible! — Exclamó horrorizado. Podía soportar que le dijeran fracasado, pero que además de eso confundieran el color de su cabello, era un sacrilegio que él no iba a perdonar. — Espera… ¿Qué tipo de rumores? — Retomó la cuestión, luego de pensar con detenimiento en lo que le habían dicho.

— Que a pesar de tu fracaso ahora puedes reírte de los demás hombres al disfrutar del placer que es estar en compañía de la bella criatura que todos desearíamos tener. Eres un fracaso como poeta, pero también la envidia de todos los hombres…

— Vaya… Se supone que eso me debe hacer sentir mejor, pero no lo hace… — Reflexionó, decaído por el hecho de haberse hecho de una fama de la peor manera posible; mediante el fracaso.

— Ah, pero al menos el poema que me diste aquella vez tuvo bastante éxito… Si sabes a lo que me refiero… — Codeó al poeta en el tipo de complicidad que sólo los hombres conocían.

— Sí, bueno, al menos hice feliz a alguien. — Intentó conformarse con eso. — Cuando quieras puedo venderte otro, por supuesto.

— ¡De eso estoy seguro! Pero, antes que nada, quisiera saber cómo le hiciste para tener a tal bello doncel entre tus garras… — Se volvió a Victor con sus ojos iluminados a la expectativa de escuchar el secreto para enamorar hermosas criaturas.

— Oh, es una larga historia… — Quiso restarle importante. Si de por sí ya era conocido como un poeta fracasado, no quería que también le conocieran como el hombre que fue tomado como esposo en un acto de caridad.

— Pues mira que tengo toda la noche para escucharla. ¡Luego de terminar esto, ven y acompáñame, que te invitaré unos tragos mientras me lo cuentas todo! 

La efusividad del otro hombre estaba comenzando a sofocar al pobre filósofo, quien probaba por primera vez lo que era aguantar la incómoda presencia de alguien más, por lo que no dudó en rechazar tal ofrecimiento.

— Ya sabes que no bebo. Además… — Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del aposento de su esposo. Y comprendió que, pese a su reticencia por salir, tampoco deseaba dejar solo al doncel, a quien las noches se le hacían más difíciles de soportar. — No quiero dejar a mi ángel solo, así que será en otra ocasión, lo siento. 

— Bien, bien. — Dijo resignado, al entender por la seguridad en la voz del poeta, que no podría ser persuadido con nada del mundo. — Ya me lo dirás en otra ocasión. Pero basta de charla, haré lo que vine a hacer, y para que veas que soy muy agradecido, reforzaré aún más la seguridad de esa puerta.

— Te lo agradecería mucho.

Y vaya que Victor lo hacía.

*************

Luego de que el herrero terminara con el trabajo y se despidiera del filósofo con la promesa de que sin falta tendrían una interesante charla, Victor regresó a la habitación del zíngaro.

— ¿Ya terminaron? — Preguntó Yuri al ver a su esposo quien se acercaba a la cama para sentarse en el borde de esta.

— Sí, mi ángel. Y déjame decirte que le auguro una larga vida a ese nuevo pestillo. — Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

— Me alegro… 

El doncel dejó escapar un profundo y aliviado suspiro que, por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por el poeta, quien creyó que ya era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

— Mi ángel, yo… Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo. — Comenzó Victor, con su voz desprovista de toda broma o ligereza.

Yuri no contestó, pero al comprender que venía algo serio no pudo evitar petrificarse a la expectativa.

— No he querido mencionar nada de esto, dado que esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Quizás no han pasado tantos días como para que me vea en la necesidad de romper mi propio acuerdo de esperar, pero… Después de lo que pasó allá en la plaza, me reconozco incapaz de guardar por más tiempo esta angustia, así que, quisiera saber… ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan inquieto?

— No entiendo lo que quieres decir… — Susurró Yuri, en su pobre intento por zafarse de tal conversación.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — Y el peso de la mirada que el poeta le dedicó al doncel, le dijo en silencio que el tema era lo bastante serio e importante como para fingir ignorancia. — No sé si esto tenga conexión con lo que hoy ocurrió, pero últimamente no has estado de la mejor forma. Miras inquieto a todos lados como si temieras a lo que hay a tu alrededor, has tenido un comportamiento tan ansioso que me parece que pronto necesitaremos más vajilla, y… Esas pesadillas que se presentan cada noche e irrumpen tus sueños… — Negó con la cabeza, recordando el horror que solía velar las noches del doncel. — No sé a qué se deba todo esto, pero estoy preocupado, no me gusta verte así, y no sabes lo mucho que quisiera el entender lo que te ocurre para poder ayudarte… — Victor tomó ambas manos del doncel, para atraer su atención y que consultara en sus ojos la veracidad del sentir que palpitaba en su corazón.

Yuri enmudeció, incapaz de encontrar la forma de responder a tal sincero acto que rogaba en silencio el escuchar las razones que ni él mismo deseaba aceptar, pues, aunque una despiadada parte de su mente le susurrara el motivo que evocaba a sus horrores, el doncel aún empecinado estaba en su postura por desestimar la veracidad de aquel demonio.

Él lo estaba imaginando, no eran más que engañosas imágenes que buscaban confundirle y aterrarle, pero nada, nada de ello era real.

— Estoy preocupado por Celestino. — Dijo por fin, lo que no era totalmente una excusa puesto que también era cierto que el hombre había tomado gran parte de sus pensamientos para ponerle a meditar al respecto.

— ¿El mendigo con complejo de Rey? 

— No vayas a decirle así en su presencia, que creo que ni yo podría evitar que te cuelgue por ello. — Aconsejó Yuri. — Pero sí, ese mismo… Mathias, Pichit, han sido ambos los que me han extendido su preocupación por el estado de Celestino, y sus palabras han sido tales que me encuentro angustiado por ello, pero…

— Aún no puedes perdonarlo… — Concluyó la oración que Yuri no se creía capaz.

Y el remordimiento que se mezclaba amargo con la culpa que residía en su corazón, fue de una vehemencia tal que Victor se encontró afligido al observar lo mucho que le dolía a su ángel él no poder encontrar la piedad necesaria para hacerlo.

— Dime, mi ángel… — Victor apretó suavemente las manos que resguardaba en las suyas para llamar su atención. — ¿Qué significa ese hombre para ti?

Aunque la pregunta descoló un poco al gitano por no esperarla, la respuesta había llegado casi al instante.

— Es más que mi protector… Es como el padre que nunca tuve, mi familia… — La melancolía encontró su lugar donde morar en el rostro del doncel, al este recordar con nostalgia los momentos de dicha que había pasado al lado del hombre quien le había cuidado y atesorado casi como si de su hijo se tratase, con una inefable ternura que demostraba no ser necesarios los lazos de sangre para entregarse a otro ser de la manera más pura y devota posible.

— Escucha, mi ángel, y por favor, presta atención a lo que voy a decir… — El filósofo tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar. — La vida es maravillosa, pese a los infortunios que esta nos pueda tener deparada, no son más que parte del fascinante camino que todos debemos transitar, aquel que nos brindará las herramientas necesarias para crear nuestro porvenir; el infierno o el paraíso, sólo de ti depende tomar esa decisión, y tienes una vida entera para hacerlo, pero… La vida también es muy corta, y cuando menos lo esperas, te encuentras en el filo de tu existir a la espera de que alguna fuerza divina corte el fino hilo que te une a este plano terrenal. El momento es efímero, y como tal desaparece entre la bruma de lo eterno. No dejes que el tiempo se robe de tus manos las herramientas que seguro en el futuro anhelarás… Debes aprovechar el instante en que son tuyas, y decidir cómo las usarás para construir el futuro que deseas… — Acercó las manos del doncel a sus labios y depositó un suave beso en estas. — Eres afortunado, ángel mío. Hay quienes tienen el tiempo, más no la herramienta; tú tienes ambas, así que debes apreciarlas mientras las tengas… — Y la tristeza que refulgió en los ojos del poeta, le dijo en silencio que aquello no era más que un consejo que nacía desde su afligido corazón.

Quizás Victor ya no tuviera en sus manos tal dicha que alguna vez fue suya, pero, para su ángel, todavía no era demasiado tarde, y él… En verdad deseaba que fuese feliz mientras aún tuviese la posibilidad al alcance de sus manos.

*************

— Todavía no entiendo por qué debo quedarme con Pichit mientras espero que regreses. Sabes, más que herir mi orgullo de poeta, lastimas mi estima como hombre; no soy ningún niño al que debas dejar al cuidado de un adulto… — Se quejaba el filósofo quizás por décima vez en lo que llevaban de camino por las calles.

Claro que Victor estaba contento por el hecho de que su ángel luego de unos días se decidiera por fin a regresar a la Corte para visitar a quien de cierta forma era suegro, mismo que en el pasado casi lo hacía colgar dentro de aquel meandro de mala muerte. Más, la molestia del poeta no se debía a posibles resentimientos que pudiese tenerle al truhan, sino más bien por el hecho de que el doncel había decidido que lo mejor para su bienestar era esperarle donde Pichit, ahí en aquel sitio donde solía leer la buenaventura.

— ¿No lo has dicho miles de veces ya? Eres el objetivo predilecto para que los dioses descarguen su ira, y por tal, la mala suerte es tu fiel compañera. — Repitió una de las muchas frases que su esposo solía decir casi como un rezo, e incluso hizo su mejor imitación del dramático tono que este usaba. — Si eso es en un lugar normal, no quiero ni pensar que tanto tentarías a esa suerte que te cargas en un sitio como lo es la Corte de los Milagros. Y no me voy a arriesgar. Me esperarás con Pichit y no quiero escuchar más quejas de ello. — Musitó imperativo el “dulce” doncel.

De más estaba el decir que luego de aquella “petición” ya no se volvió a escuchar ni una sola queja del poeta.

Y fue gracias a este sutil vistazo dentro de la intimidad de nuestra curiosa pareja, que el lector podía presumir sin atisbo de duda sobre quien era la persona que llevaba las riendas de la relación.

La mente de Victor había estado lo bastante ocupada en la interesante meditación sobre la naturaleza en la que giraba su relación, que la atención sobre el camino al que lo guiaba su ángel se mantuvo ausente hasta que la sensación del calor que abrazaba a su piel se perdió junto con el resplandor del día al que sus ojos, acostumbrados a esta, se vieron por instantes desorientados ante tal brusco cambio.

Un gélido escalofrío penetró la fragilidad de su espíritu al llegar ante él la imagen del lugar que ahora transitaban, pues frente a sus pies se había creado un extenso callejón que, debido a los edificios que se erigían altos a los lados, emulaba el escenario perfecto de la noche más aciaga durante aquella hora prohibida donde sólo circulaban los penares de las más desafortunadas almas.

— Ciertamente no sé a dónde me llevas, ángel mío, pero he de decir que este camino no tranquiliza a mis sentidos. — Declaró casi en un susurro, temeroso de invocar las desgracias que moraban tras aquel sepulcral silencio que vagaba cual fantasmal presencia en aquel callejón olvidado de la mano de Dios.  

El gitano había estado a punto de rebatir a las exageradas impresiones de su esposo, cuando ambos fueron interrumpidos por la figura de un hombre que cual etérea existencia había pasado de ellos sin siquiera notarlos. Más el aspecto ausente, casi insepulto, de a quien le despojan el alma para dejar tan sólo un lamentable cascaron, no pasó desapercibido para desgracia de un despavorido poeta.

— Oh, mi ángel, has de saber que mi espíritu aún no se siente digno de estar frente a San Pedro, así que me temo que aplazaré tal encuentro por el día de hoy. 

Y sin esperar respuesta del zíngaro, Victor dejó que sus deseos por vivir movieran sus pies para darse la vuelta y salir lo más pronto posible de aquel oscuro agujero de perdición, mas no esperaba que su dulce adoración lo retuviera al tomarlo del brazo, pues al parecer se encontraba encaprichado con la idea de arrastrarlo a dicho abismo.

— Pero si ya llegamos.

Y fiel a su macabro deseo, afianzó su inclemente agarre para obligarle a continuar el camino, mientras su mano señalaba el improvisado puesto ambulante que no era más que un pequeño cuarto construido a base de diversas y coloridas telas.  

Justo el lugar de donde había salido lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido llamado un hombre.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego a entrar a esa cruel vorágine infernal! — Alzó la voz, aterrado por el futuro que les esperaba a tan sólo 5 pasos de distancia.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó Yuri, indiferente al despavorido poeta que seguía arrastrando.

— ¡No tardé tantos años en fundir mi cuerpo con mi espíritu como para que ahora me lo succionen en este desagradable meandro de mala muerte!

— ¿A que meandro de mala muerte te refieres?

Ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por una tercera voz, misma que pertenecía al gitano que había salido de aquel “vorágine infernal”.

— ¿Por qué se quedan platicando afuera en vez de entrar? Acabo de hacer algo de té. — Anunció Pichit con la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas que derrochaba a su alrededor un genuino aire de afabilidad.

Cualquiera que le viera de esa forma, con el semblante tan alegre y amigable, jamás podría crear una conexión entre él y la persona que había salido de su tienda.

Ese fue el pensamiento que inundó la cabeza del filósofo, y que incluso había sido una revelación de tal calibre que ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que ya se encontraba dentro del lugar que tanto amedrentaba a su serenidad.

Por supuesto, el interior no fue mejor que su fachada externa, dado que, aunque el sitio no estaba por completo en penumbras, sólo era iluminado por el tenue resplandor de diversas velas que descubrían a su paso sin fin de objetos que decoraban las telas que fungían como paredes, objetos que, aunque desconocidos, emanaban de si un aura de oscuro misticismo que enviaba desagradables escalofríos que podían incluso traspasar el alma.

Si Victor tuviese que decidir, diría que aquel lugar era mucho más sombrío y aterrador que la torre donde su maestro presuntamente practicaba la prohibida alquimia.

— ¿En serio piensas que estaré bien aquí? — Le susurró de la forma más discreta a su esposo, quien parecía más interesado en obtener una humeante taza de té, antes que en el entorno que le rodeaba.

— No tienes de que temer, Victor. — Pichit, quien había captado la pregunta del poeta, contestó en su lugar. — Es normal que uno tema a lo desconocido, pero no por eso lo convierte en algo malo. — Explicó. — Además, creo recordar que no crees en este tipo de cosas… No tendría sentido temer de esto ¿no es así? — Una burlona sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar aquella antigua platica.

Victor, quien se sintió claramente aludido por esto último, reprimió una mueca de incomodidad, y en su lugar optó por su expresión más estoica mientras asentía en silencio.

— Bien, ahora que eso está claro, creo que puedo dejarlos solos ahora. — Yuri por fin habló, luego de por supuesto haber degustado la taza de té que le habían ofrecido.

— Claro, claro. No te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de tu apuesto marido. — Exclamó Pichit con demasiado entusiasmo para el gusto del doncel.

Más Yuri comprendía la traviesa intención de su amigo con tal expresión, por lo que reprimió justo a tiempo su ya conocida mueca de molestia, para desgracia de quien había esperado obtenerla.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir rumbo a su destino, más la voz del filósofo llamándolo le hizo girarse justo a tiempo para ver cómo los labios del poeta titubeaban nerviosos hasta que la seguridad los besara en forma de la cálida sonrisa que le regaló en la intimidad de la mirada que compartían.

— Cuídate, ángel mío.

Y la tierna dulzura que enviaba en su voz junto con la candidez de aquella sonrisa, le dijo al gitano mucho más que esas palabras… Justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento para continuar su camino.

*************

Su regreso a la corte de los milagros no había sido lo que Yuri había estado esperando de tal acontecimiento. Mentiría si dijera que nunca imaginó cómo sería la reacción de sus hermanos ante su llegada a la corte, era imposible ignorar su vivida imaginación que evocaba en su mente sin fin de ojos que se posaban sobre su figura que, junto con la voraz ola de murmullos que levantaba a su paso, creaban la atmosfera perfecta para mermar la frágil seguridad con la que se había armado para enfrentar la cuestión que había aplazado en pos de su comodidad.

Fue por tal razón que se encontró genuinamente perplejo ante el silencio que su presencia había impuesto en la ruidosa corte con tan sólo haber puesto un pie en esta. Y aunque podía sentir el peso de las miradas, estas no eran más que simples vistazos que morían casi tan pronto al nacer, haciéndole sentir como si verle fuese alguna clase de pecado jamás escrito pero conocido por todos los presentes.

Y nuestro gitano no podía decidir cuál de los dos escenarios era peor para él.

No obstante, tal desagradable cuestión se vio olvidada cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino y fue abordado por el único personaje de aquella corte que era tan desfachatado como para ignorar a conveniencia el pecado que todos temían cometer.

— ¡Pero mira nada más lo que nos trajo el viento! — Matías, el duque de Egipto, bramó con alegría, al tiempo en que apretaba al gitano en un entusiasmado abrazo. — Es muy bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, Eros. Me alegra que hayas decidido perdonar al tonto de Celestino. 

— ¿Quién dice que ya lo perdone? — Cuestionó el gitano, su mueca por fin libre para mostrar su molestia en todo su esplendor.

— Bien, de otra forma no estarías aquí, en la corte, justo frente a su puerta. — Explicó jocoso, con el astuto brillo de sus ojos que anticipaba sin duda el haber atrapado al caprichoso, pero sensible gitano.

Yuri bajó la mirada, abochornado por su lamentable intento de pretender la dureza que ya no cubría la fragilidad del corazón que anhelaba volver a sentir la calidez que los recuerdos ya no podían brindarle. Debía aceptar que Mathias, además de contar con el “maravilloso” don de ingerir colosales cantidades de alcohol, también era lo bastante perceptivo para entender las verdaderas motivaciones humanas, más si se trataba del joven doncel al que había visto crecer a lo largo de los años.

— No tiene nada de malo si lo hiciste. —Expresó, luego de percibir la incomodidad que el zíngaro intentaba esconder. — Tus palabras de aquel entonces no tienen menos valor por haberlo perdonado. Después de todo, creo que ya te has dado cuenta del impacto tan grande de ellas. — Dirigió la mirada hacia las afueras, donde los trúhanes que transitaban las calles intentaban captar un vistazo de la escena antes de ser notados por el gitano. — Y todavía te falta ver lo que hizo con Celestino. Aquí, déjame ayudarte.

Yuri se hizo a un lado para darle el espacio suficiente que Mathias le pedía, justo frente a la puerta de madera que separaba las afueras de la vivienda de Celestino. El gitano observó cómo el duque de Bohemia utilizaba sus pericias callejeras para abrir la puerta en vez de tocar a esta; había estado a punto de mencionar aquel detalle cuando entonces su acompañante captó su confusión y procedió a explicarse.

— No has visto a Celestino en mucho tiempo, se ha dejado ir bastante. — Negó con la cabeza, reprochando el mismo comportamiento que él tendría más tarde por la noche. — Tienes suerte de que haya pasado por aquí, de otra forma, hubieras estado hasta el amanecer tocando esta puerta sin nadie quien la abriera. — Y dicho esto, se escuchó un pequeño clic desde la cerradura de la puerta.

El doncel tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, abrumado por la espesa ráfaga de aire que golpeó de lleno en su rostro con la ardiente y añeja esencia del alcohol acumulado.

— Bien, desde aquí estás por tu cuenta. — Mathias se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino libre hacia el interior de la casa. — Sé bueno con Celestino ¿Si? Y saluda a tu esposo de mi parte. — Se despidió con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro, posiblemente consciente de la reacción que el poeta tendría ante esto y que el gitano seguiría ignorando.

Y dejando aquello de lado, Yuri se adentró al lugar, donde la sofocante atmosfera casi le obligaba a salir huyendo en busca de olores más soportables, aún si se trataban de las nauseabundas esencias que abundaban en la corte como una plaga. Luego de haber vivido entre ladrones, trúhanes y mendigos cualquiera pensaría que el zíngaro acostumbrado estaba a tales olores, sin embargo, el hedor que dominaba dentro de aquella pequeña choza no tenía ni punto de comparación con algo que el doncel hubiese tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Ni siquiera Vicchan parecía estar manejando mejor aquellos olores, cuestión que le pareció entendible al gitano. La pobre cabritilla debía tener una nariz mucho más sensible que cualquier humano.

No obstante, había una fuerza mucho mayor que lo alentaba a continuar su camino, abriéndose paso entre los desagradables hedores, esquivando las botellas vacías de vino e intentando en su mejor manera de no pisar las manchas en el piso, mismas que el doncel pedía en silencio se trataran de diversos tipos de alcohol, en vez de otras insospechadas cosas a las que cualquier otro respetado Parisino ya hubiese saltado despavorido.

Definitivamente este no era lugar para su delicado esposo.

Los pensamientos de Yuri habían estado tan abstraídos en aquella cuestión que no se dio cuenta que había pateado una de las botellas hasta que escuchó el estrepitoso sonido del vidrio al chocar, acompañado de un sorprendido bufido que venía justo desde la habitación del fondo.

Fue por tal que no tardó mucho en encontrar al hombre que buscaba, hombre que se hallaba desparramado perezosamente sobre el suelo, igual de inmundo y hediondo, como seguramente lo estaba él. No es que el respetado Rey de la corte fuese la imagen andante de la pulcritud, no hacía falta más que ver los sucios harapos que le vestían, pero la imagen que ahora proyectaba ante el gitano había sido una tan descuidada y deplorable que Yuri no pudo evitar el ser capturado por una genuina sensación de compasión, misma que le había llevado a acercarse al hombre con la intensión de ayudarle a levantarse de su propia inmundicia. 

— ¡No me toquen!

Yuri se alejó del hombre en cuanto esté pareció recobrar un poco de su consciencia, lo suficiente como para comprender que lo tomaban del brazo y así reaccionar tal perro salvaje que se agitaba para quitarse de encima a sus enemigos.

— ¿Yuri? — La lucidez pareció llegar a sus ojos cuando los abrió por completo y su pupila fue llenada por la última imagen que creería jamás llegaría a ver en su vida. — Oh, esta vez sí que se me fue la mano con la bebida. — Se agarró la cabeza, quejándose del dolor y las alucinaciones que el alcohol le habían causado.

— Se suponía que yo diría eso. Este lugar es un desastre, tú eres un desastre. — Apuntó el gitano, sin poder mantener más tiempo el reproche que se había creado en su mente desde que entró allí.

— ¿Eres el verdadero? 

Y la mirada casi atontada que Celestino le regaló, casi le hizo sentir pena por él; estaba realmente desorientado. Si Yuri tuviese al alcance algún cuenco con agua, no habría dudado en empapar al hombre para regresarlo a sus sentidos, mas no había ninguno, y bañarlo en vino estaba fuera de discusión por obvias razones.

Quizás Vicchan comprendió el dilema en que su dueño se encontraba, pues sin esperar orden alguna corrió hacia Celestino para atestarle un buen y merecido golpe con sus pequeños cuernos, justo en las costillas. Golpe que por supuesto tuvo su reacción en forma de un estruendoso grito adolorido que lo condujo poco después a levantarse por sí mismo del suelo, totalmente recompuesto de su prolongado estado de ebriedad.

— Oh…

Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Celestino luego de volver a fijar su mirada en la silueta del doncel frente a él. Y aunque aquella expresión desorientada ya no estaba más en su rostro, la incomodidad y el conflicto que ahora inundaba a su mente era claramente visible en la manera en que sus ojos vagaban alrededor, por todos lados, menos hacia el gitano que esperaba en silencio por él.

Yuri sabía que posiblemente estaba siendo muy duro con el hombre al ponerlo en tal difícil situación luego de prácticamente haberlo tomado desprevenido en su momento más vulnerable, pero, aunque él había tomado una decisión en su corazón, su orgullo no le permitiría ser el primero en tomar la palabra, cuando creía que era el otro quien debía comenzar. 

— Y… — Comenzó torpemente. — ¿Cómo está tu esposo?

— ¿Después de la golpiza que le dieron gracias a ti? Bien, supongo. Siento si mis noticias te decepcionan.

Celestino sofocó un pequeño gemido luego de probar la ponzoña que bañaban sin piedad las palabras de su adorable protegido. Si debíamos de ser sinceros, había hecho su mejor intento para abordar el espinoso tema, más parecía que el gitano aún se encontraba lidiando con la molestia que tales recuerdos le evocaban como para reconocerlo.

El silencio se creó entre ellos, dejando que la quietud y los sucios hedores llenaran el espacio que debían ocupar las palabras, pues ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar; Yuri, quien creía erróneamente tener superado su enojo de antaño, y Celestino quien aún intentaba recuperarse del agudo aguijón de su protegido como para arriesgarse a ser picado nuevamente.

Y es justo aquí donde el lector comprenderá la lamentable pero curiosa similitud que el Rey de la corte compartía con cierto poeta al que alegaba repudiar:

— Es bueno saberlo, yo… Espero que no lo hayamos dejado más bruto de lo que ya era. — Dijo por fin Celestino, en el más torpe y desatinado intento por aligerar el pesado ambiente que los rodeaba.

Cosa que, como todos esperaban… No funcionó. 

— Desde el momento en que fue él quien me convenció de venir aquí, sí… Podría decir que lo hicieron.

— Oh, por la virgen…

Celestino cubrió su bochorno tras sus sucias manos. Aquella revelación le había caído como balde de agua fría, más por la forma en que le hizo sentir, creía más correcto el decir que había sido empapado por las hediondas aguas que solían caer por las ventanas cada mañana.

No sabía si aquel bribón había hecho aquello en un ataque de buena voluntad, impulsado por su más sagrado sentido de cristiandad, o si simplemente sabía jugar a su favor el papel de mártir en pos de hundir mucho más su lugar en el podio del afecto de su protegido.

No obstante, para eso último se requería una buena cantidad de malicia innata, y Celestino podía decir sin atisbo de duda que el poeta aquel tenía más estupidez dentro de él que alguna pizca de maldad, cuestión que incluso le hizo decantarse mucho más hacia lo primero.

Y por la virgen que Celestino podía jurar que con tal revelación su malestar al recordar la golpiza que le dieron, acrecentaba a irreconocibles niveles.

— Pensé que te estaba protegiendo… — Y sin embargo le era difícil el dejar ir las razones que sus miedos habían alimentado.

— ¿Seguirás con eso? — Yuri casi parecía cansado al responder, aunque por dentro la decepción le carcomiera, ante el asesinato de la esperanza que había alumbrado su corazón. — Supongo que era demasiado pedir que comprendieras. — Negó con la cabeza. — No debí haber venido hasta acá, sólo… No importa, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. — Se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, derrotado y con una parte de su corazón destrozada.

— ¡Aún no termino, maldita sea!

Ante el arrebato que habitaba en tal inesperado grito, Yuri se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por la fuerza con que le habían confrontado, más aquella vehemente chispa que encendía su voz, se había apagado tan pronto el gitano se volvió para ver tan sólo cómo la máscara caía para estrujar las fibras sensibles de su corazón frente a la vulnerable imagen de los lamentables despojos a los que el hombre se había reducido.

— Lo sé, estuve mal, tú tenías razón, yo… — Tomó un profundo respiro, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para continuar y no quebrarse mucho más frente a su protegido. — Lo sabía desde el momento en que nos diste la espalda. Debí haber dicho algo en aquel instante, y sin embargo lo único que pude hacer fue ver en silencio cómo te alejabas mientras dibujabas una línea invisible entre nosotros que yo no me atrevía cruzar porque entonces yo simplemente… Te perdería… — Finalizó en un lastimero susurro que débil murió al instante de ser asfixiado por el silencio que voraz los acechaba.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me perderías? Era justo lo contrario. — Yuri se deshizo de aquella coraza que escondía sus verdaderas emociones para entonces revelar la confusión que aquella confesión le provocaba.

— Supongo que no lo entiendes… — Expresó en un cansado suspiro.

De pronto, la imagen que Celestino proyectaba ante él, era la de un hombre que Yuri jamás había visto; el peso de los largos años que caía cual espesa nube que esconde todo brillo jovial para languidecer en una abatida mirada, las arrugas en su rostro, profundos surcos que guardaban con recelo su propia historia, y el desgano con que se dejó caer en el raído sillón de su alcoba, tal y como si hubiese sostenido las preocupaciones de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, constituía entonces la visión de un hombre sofocado por la amargura de los tiempos.

— Tendrías que haber pasado por lo mismo para entenderlo… Vivir en libertad, saqueando para comer, sin preocuparse más que por disfrutar de los placeres triviales que una vida sin las ataduras impuestas por Dios puede ofrecer, y entonces llega esta pequeña criatura tan… Dulce y vulnerable… — Sus ojos se cubrieron de un tierno manto ante la evocación de sus memorias. — Sólo fue necesario verlo una vez para creer que había sido traído por alguna clase de poder divino para recordarme aquella parte de humanidad que con los años y la depravación del pecado había olvidado, esa parte que me demostraba que la felicidad más grande y genuina no venía de los más delirantes placeres, sino de las cosas más pequeñas, como una simple e inocente risa. No fue hasta que te vi, que pude volver a conectarme con la esencia de la vida y, a pesar de todo ello, de poseer tal poder… Tú eras tan frágil, pensar en la facilidad con que se te podía arrebatar la luz con que irradiabas nuestras tinieblas, me hizo temer… Logró que experimentara el terror que ningún otro bastardo con un afilado cuchillo pudo hacerme sentir antes. Por eso me había prometido a mí mismo el cuidarte, el velar por tu futuro para que esa luz jamás se te fuese arrancada del alma. Pero sé que decir que esa fue la razón de mi actitud sería una gran mentira, pues soy un truhan, un ladrón, un asesino, y nunca dejaré de serlo, por lo que soy egoísta… Y ese mismo egoísmo me hacía temer, no sólo que apagaran esa luz tan preciada, sino que también la alejaran de mí para ya nunca volver a sentirla… Y el miedo muchas veces termina por acorralar al hombre hasta obligarle a ceder ante cobardes impulsos, mismos como aquel que me orilló a utilizar mi poder para influir en la gente que me ayudaría a mantener mis deseos intactos, lejos de las manos que pretendían arrebatarte lejos de mí… Y sé que estuvo mal, hay muchas cosas de las que debería avergonzarme, y esa es una de las pocas que lo hacen, por eso lo siento, en verdad juro que lo siento, pero… Me es tan difícil dejar de aferrarme, yo…

De pronto guardó silencio, sobrecogido por las emociones que atestaban certeros golpes en los frágiles lugares de su corazón, incapaz de expresar otra palabra que reflejara el profundo mar de contradicciones donde ahora naufragaba, fruto de los anhelos que lo habían empujado a la desgracia hilada por sus propias manos.

Yuri caminó hacia él, hasta hincarse para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y tomar en un suave agarre sus manos entre las suyas, buscando el regresarle el calor que la soledad y el alcohol le habían despojado.

— No importa lo que pase, ni la distancia que nos separe… Eres mi familia, la única que he tenido desde que puedo recordar, y eso nunca cambiará, sin importar lo que hagas o lo que digas… Nada borrara los recuerdos ni los sentimientos que has hecho nacer en mi corazón y que siempre me abrigan cuando siento el frio de la desolación que busca derribarme. El dónde o con quien esté, carece de significado si ambos tenemos un lugar en nuestro corazón con el mismo sentimiento que nos conecte y mantenga unidos. Puedes ser un truhan, un ladrón, un asesino incluso, pero nada cambiará que para mí has sabido ser como un padre, el más entregado y protector de ellos, pese a la falta de un lazo sanguíneo, pues nos une algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier parentesco, y eso es el amor más desinteresado que existe… — Apretó sus manos, intentando transmitir la fuerza de sus sentimientos en aquel gesto. — Sí, actuaste mal, y no lo negaré, me heriste… Pero comprendo tu propio dolor y la motivación de tus acciones que, aunque no fueron las correctas, sé que fueron guiadas por tu amor y sentido de protección, por eso he venido hoy… No para llenarte de reproches, sino para deshacerme de estos malos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo han enajenado a mi corazón, pues no pretendo darles refugio hasta mi muerte, no sería justo, para ninguno de los dos, por eso yo… Te perdono, y te pido por favor, que recuerdes lo que hoy te he dicho, para nunca volver a sentir ese miedo a perderme…

— Oh, Yuri…

Pronto el gitano fue envuelto entre unos brazos que, aunque fuertes, temblaban a su alrededor por la intensidad de las emociones que hacían vibrar, no sólo al corazón, sino también al cuerpo del hombre que se entregaba devoto al sentimiento de la dicha que sólo el perdón más sincero podía otorgar.

— Nunca me di cuenta, pero… Has crecido tanto, mientras que yo… Sigo siendo este mismo viejo hombre testarudo. — Una temblorosa risa salió de sus labios, delatando entonces el atisbo de los sollozos que se negaba a mostrar ante su protegido.

— Nada de eso, es sólo que algunos necesitan un poco más de presión para entender. — Musitó el doncel con una sonrisa en sus labios, creyendo que sus palabras no sólo aplicaban para Celestino, sino también para el mismo.

— Al menos… — Comenzó Celestino, separándose lentamente del abrazo y haciendo su mejor intento para limpiar con prudencia los restos de sus lágrimas. — Dime si tu esposo es bueno contigo.

La sonrisa del doncel titubeo, haciendo reminiscencia de los fúnebres momentos donde el filósofo y él habían compartido la misma aflicción de sus propios tropiezos.

— No hace poco nos peleamos, pero…

— ¿No me digas que te hizo algo? — Y la forma fugaz en que el rostro de Celestino se oscureció, le hizo temer al gitano por la seguridad de su marido, por lo que se apresuró en explicar.

— Yo diría que más bien gran parte de la culpa ha sido mía… — Aceptó apenado. — Quizás, bueno… Creo que no le he mostrado mucho de mi lado bueno, en realidad… — Bajó la mirada, consciente de la verdad con la que su esposo había siempre lidiado con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Qué va! Eres todo un dulce ángel, Yuri. — Negó al instante, como si la idea contraria fue inconcebible.

Ante esto, Yuri casi había tenido la tentación de reírse. Celestino se había referido a su amable naturaleza como la de todo un ángel, justo y tal como le describía el filósofo. El gitano comprendía que el origen de aquella relación podía basarse en la imagen de ensueño que el hombre pudo haber idealizado fruto de su primer encuentro, lo que este no entendía era como el poeta podía seguir llamándolo de tal forma, incluso luego de haberle mostrado que, lejos de ser un ángel lleno de virtudes, contaba con defectos que mellaban la ilusión que reflejaba cual vano espejismo que al tocar se desvanecería.

— No me he portado de la mejor forma con él. Reconozco que no es porque él se hubiese hecho merecedor de tal cosa, pero, a diferencia de ti… Mis motivaciones no han sido las más claras… — Bajó la mirada, sabiendo que era el blanco perfecto para ser criticado por sus acciones.

No obstante, Yuri se encontraba genuinamente avergonzado por sus irracionales actitudes del pasado. No sabía por qué tenía ese sentimiento de pertenencia que le había hecho actuar de aquella irascible manera que los había empujado a ambos a una profunda espiral de desgracias, pero su corazón había llegado a un acuerdo mutuo con el del poeta, y en su interior el doncel se había prometido el luchar, no solo para evitar el ser dañado, sino también para eludir todo dolor que pudiese afligir a su esposo.

— Pero… — Yuri continuó, luego de deshacerse un poco de la negra nube de pesimismo que se había colocado sobre él. — Él es un buen hombre, Celestino. Vela por mi bienestar y comodidad, y siempre me ha respetado. — Excluyó el mencionar el patético intento de cortejo del poeta en su noche de bodas. Eso era un detalle que Celestino no necesitaba saber, si es que quería que el filósofo siguiese con vida. — Además, es bastante ocurrente e imaginativo. Lo cierto es que no hay día que me aburra en su presencia. — Agregó, con una radiante sonrisa al recordar algunas de las ocurrencias más divertidas nunca antes ideadas por la mente de su marido.

— Eso último no lo dudo, fue bastante divertido cuando tenía una soga alrededor de su cuello. — Celestino no pudo evitar el soltar una gran carcajada, disfrutando de sus propios recuerdos. — Pero si me dices que es un buen hombre y confías en él, no lo pondré en tela de juicio. — Aclaró. — Supongo que querrá seguirte cuando nos vayamos, y por lo que escucho, dudo que tengas algo contra eso… — Sugirió, sin olvidar por supuesto, que hablaba del hombre que invariablemente había capturado el libre corazón de su protegido, o al menos eso es lo que Celestino creía.

Fue ese último comentario el que trajo de regreso al gitano aquel fúnebre tema que tanto miedo le había evocado el tocar ante el hombre que consideraba su familia. Sus deseos ya habían sido expresados al duque de Bohemia, pero dudaba que Mathias hubiese tenido el tiempo de mandar aquel mensaje a Celestino, y si lo tuvo, seguramente no fue del todo captado cuando este se encontraba en un prolongado estado de ebriedad.

— Celestino, yo, sobre eso… Quería decirte… — El doncel titubeó, sintiendo que el peso de la mirada curiosa de Celestino sobre él, lo hacía más torpe al hablar de lo que ya era. — Hemos hablado de lo que significas para mí, como mi familia, que sin importar lo que pase nada cambiará ese hecho, y es que sabes que yo… Siempre me he sentido incompleto, como si mi propia vida fuese un acertijo sin resolver que me obliga a buscar la respuesta sin descanso, como si no pudiese aceptar lo que tengo ahora, pues algo me dice que hay más a la espera de ser encontrado, y luego de tantos años y viajes he llegado a la conclusión de que debe de estar aquí, en París, por lo que yo… He decidido que me quedaré aquí…

Yuri guardó silencio, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo, y su corazón golpeando ansioso a la espera expectante de la respuesta que temía escuchar, esa que le reprochara su elección e intentase evadir el camino que conduce al deseo de su alma, sin embargo, lo único que pudo escuchar fue un cansado y profundo suspiro que le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen de una comprensiva sonrisa.

— No hace falta que te pongas tan nervioso, Yuri. — Musitó Celestino, en un intento de aligerar la presión que carcomía los nervios del doncel. — He pensado en esto casi tanto como tú lo has hecho, y mis cavilaciones siempre han llegado a la misma conclusión, esa a la que tú ahora has llegado. Y aunque me entristece saberlo, estoy feliz de que hayas tenido el valor de elegir por ti mismo en base a tu verdadero deseo. — Ahora fue su turno de tomar las manos del zíngaro, para transmitir la sinceridad de sus palabras. — Sé cómo te has sentido todos estos años, como una obra sin terminar que espera ansiosa su toque final, como un actor que no encaja en la obra puesta en escena. Eres feliz con nosotros, pero siempre ha habido algo que te ha impedido sentirte parte por completo. Me di cuenta de eso muy temprano, es por eso que en un intento por aligerar esa emoción te regalé a Vicchan.

La cabrita, al escuchar su nombre, se levantó del espacio donde había estado sentada para caminar rumbo a ellos y así acercar su cabeza en busca de caricias que el zíngaro no dudó en otorgar.

— No quería que te sintieras solo, pues, aunque nunca tuviste problemas para estar entre nuestra gente, nunca te gustó relacionarte de manera más profunda con nadie, era como una delgada pared que había entre los demás y tú, casi imperceptible, pero siempre presente, mas siempre lo he sabido… En el fondo, tú no eres como nosotros…

— Ustedes siempre han sido buenos conmigo, yo…

— Lo sé también. — Le interrumpió. — Te gusta la libertad que una vida gitana te puede otorgar, pero tu corazón siempre te ha dicho que hay algo más esperando por ti, que allí, en algún lugar, hay un sitio donde pertenecer… Yo lo entiendo, y de corazón espero que puedas encontrarlo para sentir por primera vez en tu vida que perteneces completamente a algo. Lo que hicimos, o lo que haremos en el futuro por ti, no es nada que debas pagarnos, lo hemos hecho porque así ha nacido de nuestros corazones. Tú no nos debes nada, Yuri.

El doncel, quien sentía como si un gran peso le oprimiera la garganta hasta asfixiarlo, sintió como era liberado de tal tormento que le angustiaba y se encontró respirando el aire fresco que con alivio barría sus más profundos temores para sustituirlo por el agradecimiento más genuino que no dudaba en transmitirle a Celestino mediante su abrazo y palabras bañadas en sincera gratitud por su comprensión.

— No hace falta que agradezcas tanto, te mereces el ser feliz. — Se separó para ver a los ojos de su protegido, y por un momento Yuri creyó que esa sería la mirada con que un padre veía orgulloso a su hijo. — Aun así, prácticamente acabamos de llegar a París, estaremos un buen tiempo acá, así que espero visitas frecuentes. De ti y de tu esposo… Si es que este último puedo perdonarnos, a la corte entera y a su testarudo Rey.

— No creo que él tenga alguna objeción en ello. Dudo que sea alguien que guarde rencores. — Y aunque creía que el poeta podría tener más resentimiento hacia su gente por haber arruinado sus libros que por haberle golpeado, sabía que el hombre con su actitud tan afable y ligera, era de fácil perdón. — Me parece que, si él pudiese tener alguna reserva en venir, sería más que nada por miedo a repetir su última experiencia… — Agregó, sincero.

— ¡Oh, no, nada de eso! Todos nosotros estamos muy apenados por lo que sucedió, quizás te diste cuenta por la misma gente de la corte. — Y Yuri sabía que se refería a la manera en que nadie se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. — En realidad, luego de lo que tu marido nos demostró, todos reconocemos que el hombre tiene tremendas agallas. Te aseguro que nadie lo tratará mal si regresa, al contrario, será tratado como uno más, otro de nuestros hermanos, claro… Si es que él nos da otra oportunidad… Aunque quizás sea mucho pedir… — Reconoció Celestino, ya que luego de la paliza que le dieron, no esperaría otra cosa de alguien normal.

Pero sabíamos que el poeta no podía caer en la categoría de normal, Yuri también lo sabía, por lo que no dudó en sonreír para luego afirmar:

— Ten por seguro que volveremos a visitarlos.

*************

— Espero no causar muchas molestias a tu… Negocio… — Declaró Victor, luego de encontrar la palabra más amable para referirse a la extraña profesión del amigo de su esposo.

Lo cierto es que el poeta se había mostrado reacio a la idea de permanecer atrapado dentro del extravagante lugar, sin embargo, el ambiente y la singular apariencia no parecían perturbar los sentidos de Pichit ni de su ángel, y Victor, como todo hombre de palabra, se negaba a dejarse llevar por las habladurías y rumores que rondaban alrededor de la naturaleza bohemia, misma que no dudaba en acusarles como asiduos practicantes del ocultismo, pese a que frente a él tenía a alguien que se ganaba el pan por medio de la quiromancia.

— No te preocupes, quienes me conocen saben que por el momento no trabajo. — Explicó Pichit, quien había notado la incomodidad en el semblante del poeta, más su actitud afable y amigable le impedía el molestarse por las reacciones que el hombre apenas y podía ocultar.

No obstante, Victor fue capaz de sofocar la mueca que lista estaba para formarse en sus labios luego de escuchar tal respuesta. No sabía si lo que este hacía podía considerarse un trabajo de todas formas.

Para el filósofo no eran más que curiosas puestas en escena donde el cliente era tan sólo un actor inconsciente de su propio papel, mientras que el ejecutor de la practica fungía su papel como el diestro director que con experimentada astucia manejaba los hilos para llevar el curso de la historia a su antojo y conveniencia.

De cierta forma sentía que con tal pensamiento ofendía la moral del gitano al que consideraba como un amigo, más Victor encontraba su excusa más perfecta en el hecho de ser mejor aquello, que ser considerado un brujo hereje, tal como la mayoría de los Parisinos creía sobre su gente. 

— Veo que tienes cosas muy interesantes por aquí. Ciertamente le da un toque lo bastante peculiar a tu tienda como para nunca olvidarla.

Y aquella fue la manera más “amable” del poeta para referirse a la espeluznante elección de ornamentos y artefactos místicos que decoraban las paredes.

— Oh, no tienes que forzarte a ti mismo. — Declaró Pichit, divertido por la obvia incomodidad que del filósofo emanaba. — No hay nada de oscuro en esto, y dudo bastante que un hombre tan inteligente como tú crea en relatos que carecen de pruebas fidedignas.

El gitano esbozó una gran sonrisa en sus labios conforme hablaba, anticipando la reacción que obtendría al instante de haber terminado, pues luego de tratarlo algunas veces había comprendido sin dificultad la mejor manera para desviar su atención.

— Sí, por supuesto. — Se recompuso enseguida, dejando atrás su expresión de disgusto, para darle el paso a una sonrisa engreída. — Después de todo yo siempre he pensado que… ¡O-Oh Dios! — Pichit se sorprendió al ver como el “elocuente” discurso del poeta se vio interrumpido al momento en que este trastabilló para casi caer al suelo. — ¡Casi piso una rata! — Exclamó horrorizado.

— Una ra-- ¡Espera! — Pichit se levantó de su silla para caminar apresurado hacia donde Victor se encontraba y ante la mirada confundida de este, comenzó a buscar con apremio en el suelo.

— Sabes, admiro tu gran sentido de respeto hacia la vida, sin importar la especie o lo desagradable que esta sea, pero estoy seguro que la rata ha salido indemne. — Expresó, preocupado por la ansiedad que emanaba el gitano al continuar tan esmerado en su búsqueda.

— ¡No le digas rata! — Reclamó el joven, luego de haberse puesto de pie, acunando frente a su pecho lo que Victor temió se tratara del asqueroso animal. — No es una rata, ¿lo ves?

Entonces la horrida criatura se hizo ver para capturar el asombro y confusión del poeta.

— Es… ¿Una ratita bebé? — Preguntó, inseguro de lo que era en realidad el animal, puesto que, a pesar de compartir ciertas características de las ratas, no era precisamente una. Después de todo, nunca había visto una tan pequeña y peluda como esa, sin mencionar la combinación tan extraña de claros colores que nunca había visto en una.

— Es un Hámster, lo conseguí de aquella vez que fuimos a la India, seguramente por eso no los conoces. — Explicó. — Son parientes de las ratas, sí, pero mucho más lindos y pequeños, y quitando los hábitos inmundos de estas. — Y la manera tan orgullosa con la que hablaba de su mascota, era tan genuina y llena de emoción que Victor no pudo más que creerle al instante.

— Vaya, eso sí que es un descubrimiento digno de documentar. — Y ahora miraba a la pequeña criatura con tremenda fascinación en los ojos, como si hace unos instantes no hubiese estado horrorizado ante la idea de casi haberla pisado. — ¿Puedo tomarlo? — Preguntó, sus ojos brillando a la expectativa de tocarlo, y la emoción vibrante en su voz, mientras extendía las palmas hacia el pequeño animal.

Pichit había estado a punto de acceder y depositarlo en sus manos, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en las palmas expuestas del filósofo, una veloz idea cruzó su mente para inmiscuirse entre sus planes.

— Por supuesto, pero antes ¿no te gustaría que leyera tu mano? Sin costo alguno, claro. — Se apresuró a decir, antes de que el poeta usase eso como pretexto para negarse.

— Pensé que había quedado claro que no creía en esas cosas. — Repuso con una amable sonrisa, no quería parecer desconsiderado ante el gitano al rechazar la oferta.

— Pero siempre es interesante tener algunas referencias de lo que podría pasar en el futuro ¿No? Quizás pueda que incluso este te sorprenda. — Y mientras hablaba, guiaba lentamente al filósofo para sentarlo en una de las sillas, para luego dejar al hámster dentro de su jaula y situarse el mismo en la silla frente a él.

Victor vio con anhelo desmedido como el pequeño animal se alejaba de su vista, y con un profundo suspiro derrotado, llegó a la conclusión que no tendría más opción que ceder a la curiosa insistencia del gitano por leer su suerte.

— Bien. Siempre he querido saber que se siente estar sobre el escenario. — Resolvió sin problema, y extendió una de sus palmas sobre la mesa.

Pichit, quien se encontraba más interesado en revelar los secretos que sabía se escondían en esa palma, ignoró las palabras del filósofo, y se inclinó más cerca de aquella mano, con la emoción corriendo vertiginosa por su cuerpo al saber que pronto confirmaría las sospechas que desde hace tiempo habían nacido para suscitar su interés, como si la pieza necesaria para resolver un acertijo estuviese frente a él, a la espera de ser descubierto.

— Bien, ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? — Comenzó Victor, animado por la curiosidad de lo que el gitano inventaría para sorprenderlo. — ¿Un afamado futuro como poeta y pensador? ¿El amor de una hermosa doncella… O doncel? — Insinuó sin vergüenza. — Lo cierto es que estoy realmente interesado en eso último ¿Qué será de mi futuro?

Más de los labios del gitano no fue expresada palabra alguna que pudiese dar respuesta a la trivialidad de aquellas preguntas, no cuando el tiempo parecía haberse detenido de un segundo a otro, donde la fuerza de una terrible revelación golpeaba inclemente la ingenuidad de un alma curiosa que subestimaba la complejidad con la que el destino trabajaba sus hilos al trazar con ellos los ineludibles caminos al que todos condenados estaban a transitar.

Un camino que inesperado se había presentado ante sus ojos como el infausto porvenir que guardado entre el recelo de su silencio permanecería en las penumbras de su mente, hasta que este llegase cual calamidad asomando su terrible mirada sobre las vidas de sus desafortunadas víctimas.

Victor, quien ajeno era a la tempestad que se desataba dentro de su mente, observó preocupado como su rostro había perdido todo color hasta darle a su piel el enfermo aspecto de quien se encuentra a segundos de yacer entre el frío manto de una muerte que inminente llegaría para tomarle entre sus gélidos brazos. 

Había estado a punto de preguntarle sobre su estado, cuando ambos fueron irrumpidos por la presencia que no hace mucho los había acompañado. Era el doncel que regresaba de la corte, con el corazón palpitando en ilusión que pronto se oscureció al observar el escenario frente a sus ojos.

— Oh, mi ángel que bueno que llegas.

No fue hasta que sintió la perdida de aquella mano entre la suya que Pichit pudo salir de aquel tormentoso lapsus para encontrar entonces el mar de angustiosas preguntas que surcaban los ojos de su amigo.

Si bien el filósofo no había podido leer el ambiente a su alrededor, Yuri lo había sabido reconocer desde el momento que entró al lugar.

— ¿Podrías esperarme afuera un rato? Necesito hablar con Pichit un poco. — Pidió el doncel al poeta, su voz contenida, a la espera de no despertar ningún tipo de inquietud en el hombre.

— Pero aún no he tocado a la ratita bebé. — Se quejó infantilmente, ajeno a la angustia que compartían ambos gitanos.

— En cualquier otro momento puedes venir y hacerlo, Victor. No tardaremos mucho. — Acotó Pichit, quien había hecho acopio de sus emociones para dejarlas a un lado y mostrarle una serena expresión al poeta.

Victor, quien no vio manera de convencerlos a ambos de lo contrario, se dio por vencido y salió de la tienda, no sin antes recordarle al doncel que no se tomase tanto tiempo, pues empezaba a oscurecer, y no contaba con las monedas necesarias para apaciguar la sed de los ladrones.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste en su mano? — Preguntó Yuri en cuanto estuvieron solos. Sin perder el tiempo en preámbulos innecesarios.

— Nada importante. — Restó importancia con un simple gesto.

— No lo parecía por el rostro que tenías recién. — Acusó el gitano, experimentando el mareo emocional de entremezclar la vehemencia de una molestia temprana frente a cínico engaño, junto con el terror elevándose desde las profundidades de una aparente calma que se estremecía cual hoja otoñal ante el feroz vendaval que traía consigo la funesta realidad que despiadada exprimiría hasta el último aliento de su inestable corazón.   

— Quisiera saber si de verdad te interesa. — Y el tono sarcástico con el que lanzaba tal venenosa acusación, descolocó por segundos al gitano, quien no acostumbraba a ver a su amigo en ese tipo de humor tan sombrío.

Y pese a la advertencia de los infames susurros que le seducían a cubrirse bajo el cómodo manto de la indiferencia, existía una sola voz que con el ímpetu de su espíritu le brindaba la fuerza necesaria para hacerse su camino entre las sombras que nublaban la luz que iluminaba el deseo verdadero de su sentir.  

— He tenido estos sueños, estas… Pesadillas… — Confesó, luego de haber tomado el riesgo que implicaba su decisión de abrir la imponente puerta que separaba la imaginación de la realidad.

La capa que cual umbría noche se posaba tras sus ojos para asesinar el resplandor de su mirada, tomó prestada la atención del otro gitano para alejarse del inicial motivo de su irritación y así dirigirla a lo que amenazaba con ser el origen de todos sus males.

— ¿Qué clase de pesadillas? — Se inclinó cerca del doncel, atento en absorber todo tipo de información que pudiese esclarecer las tinieblas que había atestiguado para inquietar la inherente serenidad de su alma.

— Es… Difícil de explicar… — Aceptó, mientras los recuerdos que le atormentaban cada noche se inmiscuían en la fragilidad de cada grieta causada por su propia debilidad emocional, para entonces ser llenadas por el más ávido de los horrores. — Es más como una sensación… Una que me persigue cual sombra que acosa cada uno de mis pasos y se vuelve más pesada al avanzar, como si se enredara entre mi cuello con el afán de asfixiarme, y se volviese más apretada mientras más trato de escapar… — Sus dedos tocaron la piel de su delicado cuello, aún fresca la sensación de aquel espectro que gozaba de deleite al perpetrar su despiadada perversión. — Más luego, cuando mi agonía parece a un último respiro de distancia, el camino que transito me muestra un final, y mientras más me acerco a este, la presión parece liberarme, pero… No quiero llegar a él. — Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, presas del horror que lo consumía al evocar en su mente el momento justo en que comprendía la terrible plenitud de su destino. — No sé qué es lo que me espera al final del camino, pero el crudo espanto que emana se torna espesa niebla que congela mi sangre y atraviesa mi alma cual maligno espectro que susurra con dulce veneno un oscuro deseo que hace nacer en mí la desesperación de dar la vuelta y rogar por ser de nuevo recibido a las penumbras que me asfixiaban, lo que sea… Antes de conocer lo que ahí me espera al final del sendero… — Su voz amenazó con quebrarse ante la evocación casi tangible de sus memorias que cual tortura le obligaban a caer rendido ante las trompetas que anunciaban, si no su muerte, sí la realización brutal del infierno al que en vida estaría condenado hasta que la compasión de la muerte le ofreciera su gélido beso como la más sublime de las caricias que le traería su anhelado descanso.

Pichit permaneció en silencio, preso cautivo del profundo significado que escondían las pesadillas que podrían en vida tomar un tinte incluso más oscuro. Yuri, quien esperaba una respuesta de su amigo, se inquietó por el denso silencio que le sofocaba con su sepulcral quietud, por lo que llenó aquel espacio con la propia angustia de su corazón.

— No sé qué es esto, ni por qué no deja de atormentarme ni una sola noche, pero temo, no sólo por mí… También por él… — Confesó sobre aquella ansiedad que había nacido en cuanto entró al lugar. — ¿Podría esto ser alguna clase de advertencia? ¿Existe acaso alguna relación con lo que has visto? Y aún si no existiese alguna… Esa mirada tuya, ha sido la misma que he visto pasar por tus ojos hace tantos años atrás cuando leíste mi suerte. — El gitano se inclinó más cerca para tomar las manos de su amigo. — Pichit ¿Qué es lo que has visto? por favor, dímelo. — Le miró con encarnada desesperación en sus ojos, suplicantes por escuchar lo que tenía la esperanza de poder evitar.

— Yuri, yo… — Negó con la cabeza, peleando contra la tormenta que era ahora su mente. — No lo sé, era demasiado confuso para entender, pero… No era bueno…

— Sabes más que eso, Pichit. No me engañas. — Acusó el doncel, seguro al creer que había mucho más que su amigo ocultaba de su saber.

— No puedo, sólo… — Soltó las manos del gitano, para levantarse y alejar su mirada de la ansiedad que carcomía su calma. — Simplemente hay cosas que están más seguras en el silencio, pues revelarlas podrían enojar a las fuerzas del destino que nos rigen. — Explicó cabizbajo. — Lo siento, Yuri. No quiero arriesgarme a estropear el futuro…

— Cómo podría…

— ¡Oigan, no es por molestar, pero la noche se hace más oscura y hasta el espíritu se me está helando aquí afuera!

Se escuchó la voz del poeta que, aunque intentaba sonar lo más afable posible, el fastidio por permanecer en las gélidas penumbras no estaba del todo oculto.  

— Será mejor que ya se vayan. — Instó Pichit, internamente aliviado por la intervención del filósofo.

Yuri pareció querer refutar aquello y seguir insistiendo hasta obtener una respuesta, pero hubo algo en el serio e imperturbable semblante de su amigo que le hizo desistir y expirar un suspiro que en silencio expresaba su declarada derrota, mientras caminaba a la salida.

— Yuri, sólo recuerda… — El doncel se dio la vuelta al escuchar que le llamaban. — Siempre he querido ayudarte a tomar el sendero que te lleve al mejor destino, pero no puedo decirte cual es… Querer jugar a adelantarle los pasos al destino, puede ser un juego mortal del que puedes obtener la peor parte.

El zíngaro escuchó en silencio la explicación de su amigo, quien temeroso esperaba que este no pensase que se negaba a sus exigencias por mero capricho, más la mente del doncel había estado tan trastornada por las nuevas inquietudes que se agregaban a su ansiedad, que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio para retomar su camino rumbo al destino que desconocido se preparaba para enfrentar.

*************

— Bien Vicchan ¿Cómo suena esto? “Y yace en nuestra consciencia la culpa que condena a nuestro pueblo a navegar en este vasto mar de miserias, que el temor es la cuna de la ignorancia y la ambición del altivo quien la mece a su favor” — Recitó cual orador con diestra experiencia.

Miró a su única audiencia, a la expectativa de alguna reacción que le expresase su opinión, más de la cabrita no recibió más que una aburrida mirada, mientras se acurrucaba a sí misma sobre el suelo.

— ¿Demasiado vehemente? — Cuestionó, mirando con aire evaluador su propio escrito. — Quizás deba ser más ambiguo… No crees que el Preboste me haga colgar por esto ¿Verdad? — Continuó preguntando a su amiga, quien pronto había gastado la última parte de atención que podía otorgarle al poeta, ya que esta ahora se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño.

— Sí, tienes razón. Al Preboste no le va a gustar saber de esto. — Se respondió a sí mismo, y que nadie se atreviese a poner en duda su propio juicio. — Pero si me torno más confuso haciendo uso de enigmas, dudo que el pueblo llegue a saber de lo que hablo… — Reflexionó con frustración, saboreando de nuevo la sensación que a lo largo de los años había recogido tras sus infructuosos intentos de entregar un mensaje.

Victor suspiró al silencio de la noche que lo envolvía. Hoy no era diferente que otras noches, pues aquella se había vuelto su rutina nocturna desde hacía casi un mes, justamente luego de que comenzarán aquellas visiones que trastornaban la serenidad que debiese reinar en los sueños de su ángel.

Él debía aceptar, y con tristeza en su corazón, que la repetición de tal profana maldición se había vuelto de tan usual carácter, que ya se encontraba acostumbrado a la rutina que le hacía permanecer despierto a la espera ansiosa de escuchar tan sólo la expresión vocal del tormento que acechaba cual demonio la estabilidad de su vulnerable víctima.

Victor había decidido pues, que si obligado estaba a guardar prudencia pese a los impulsos que le gritaban el marcar una diferencia entre el cielo y el infierno por el que viajaba errante su ángel, utilizaría ese tiempo en vela para hacer provecho de la nocturna inspiración que le acompañaría para brotar y tomar su forma por medio de las palabras que el suave fulgor de su vela alumbraría sobre el papel.

Las ideas habían surgido en cascadas de infinitas posibilidades que llenaban el lago de su imaginación, más de este, existía una sola capaz de seducir la mano del poeta para guiarla en su camino por convertirse en realidad. Y aunque esta fuese tan encantadora como peligrosa, el filósofo se había encontrado renuente a escuchar las voces que, sensatas, le recomendaban desviar su mirada del hechizo que le cautivaba, ignorar su hipnótico canto para regresar a la seguridad de un tedioso hexámetro, liberarse de sus bellas redes antes de que estas se enredaran en torno a su cuello.

Esas sería las opciones más racionales que tendría en su haber, más no las más atrayentes para la ardorosa naturaleza de su alma; ya habría tiempo de reflexionar con sabiduría cuando los años le besasen con el amargo sabor de la experiencia, pero mientras, él disfrutaría de arder frente al salvaje fuego de lo prohibido.

— Quizás es cierto y en verdad he perdido la razón… — Sonrió con plena satisfacción ante aquel pensamiento.

No obstante, las delirantes reflexiones sobre la vehemente naturaleza que recién empezaba a disfrutar, se cortaron violentamente ante el despiadado filo del escalofriante grito que llegaba sin falta para perturbar la quietud del silencio nocturnal.

La impotencia que sentía desbordar por las cadenas que lo ataban a permanecer impávido ante la agonía que removía la aparente paz de su ángel, le obligaron a esperar en silencio hasta que la caricia de la consciencia llegase para traer con su toque el regreso de la calma.

Sin embargo, dicha caricia jamás llegó para mermar la aflicción que con su insano manto envolvía la flaqueza de tan preciado corazón, pues los gritos, cruel llamado que rogaba por ayuda, no cesaron en ningún momento, prueba irrevocable del infierno que aún reinaba para obtener su mezquino placer al degustar la esencia del más elemental de los temores.

— ¡Mi ángel…!

Victor rompió su promesa de guardar la prudencia en su actuar, dado que pronto se encontró reviviendo aquella infausta noche donde los horrores habían nacido para permanecer fuertemente arraigados en la profundidad del corazón donde ahora moraban. Más los fuertes y desesperados golpes que resonaban al impactar su puño contra la gruesa puerta que los separaba, no habían causado ningún impacto que alejara las penumbras que devoraban los tristes despojos de una mente trastornada; ni los gritos dejaron de perturbar el silencio, ni mucho menos se abrió la puerta para dejar ver la visión que llegaría para calmar el caos que se instalaba en la frustrada mente del filósofo.

Despojado de más alternativas en su haber, decidió tomar la última que le quedaba aún disponible y, tomando el impulso necesario, golpeó contra la puerta, maravillándose por el instantáneo efecto que esto obtuvo al escuchar el sordo crujido de la madera desprendiéndose de las vigas que la habían mantenido firme y en alto. No entendía si la facilidad con la que había cedido la puerta se debía por una falsa apariencia de solidez, o si la desesperación que desbordaba se había instaurado en desenfrenados disparos de fuerza que, con su violenta vehemencia, le brindaron el impulso necesario para traspasar la primera línea de defensa que se interponía entre el poeta y su objetivo.

La segunda se encontraba justo frente a él, en la figura que, imperturbable ante el grave estruendo de la puerta cayendo al suelo, se hallaba mucho más ocupada en la lucha interna que sostenía contra los demonios que siniestros lo tomaban entre sus afiladas garras, como incandescentes pinzas que al rojo vivo le abrazaban con el ímpetu salvaje del ardor al que su víctima buscaba liberarse al sacudirse con la misma ferocidad con la que tales garras se oponían a liberarlo de su insoportable agonía.

Victor corrió con premura hacía donde el gitano luchaba aún dormido sobre su cama, estremeciéndose con violento frenesí entre el desastre de sabanas que, enredadas en su cuerpo, emulaban las sepulcrales falanges que se hundían en la ternura de su carne para así arrastrarlo a las insondables profundidades del averno. 

— ¡Mi ángel, debes despertar! — Bramó el poeta con la desesperación tomando el poder de su voz al convertirla en un discordante grito que suplicaba por traer de regreso la consciencia del doncel.

Más su mente enraizada estaba en las profanas tierras de la enfermiza locura que cual veneno distorsionaba las percepciones de lo irreal, por lo que el filósofo se subió a la cama para ir hacia el gitano y así tomarlo de los hombros, en su desesperado intento por despertarlo mediante las sacudidas que, aunque no buscaban inquietarle, el frenesí impuesto en ellas tomó el efecto contrario, al ser percibidas como una sensación más, perteneciente al infierno que carcomía la estabilidad de su perturbada mente.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

Gritaba alterado el doncel, quien aún atrapado bajo el control de sus pesadillas, comenzó a luchar contra el poeta, lanzando sus manos sin cuidado alguno, arañando todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, guiado tan sólo por el horror que lo orillaba al más puro y salvaje instinto de supervivencia.

— ¡Esto no es real! Sólo… ¡Debes despertar, vamos! — Clamaba el poeta, negándose a darse por vencido en su misión de liberar al doncel del tormento al que su propia mente lo condenaba, sin importar lo mucho que sus manos dañasen sus brazos al dejar rojizos y finos hilos a lo largo de estos.

Más los gritos y esfuerzos por liberarse de su agarre que acrecentaban sin mostrar signo alguno de lucidez, estaban llevando a la propia mente del filósofo a su punto de quiebre, en el que la angustia llenaba los más oscuros recovecos donde la calma había huido despavorida.

— Por favor… Tienes que despertar… ¡Despierta ya, Yuri!

Los ojos del doncel se abrieron al instante, reaccionando ante el imponente golpe de la voz del poeta, misma que había llegado para resonar vehemente en su cabeza hasta alcanzar los dominios de sus infaustos sueños.

— Sí, eso es, ángel mío…

Arrulló con dulzura, acunando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del gitano, quien desprovisto del horror que lo orillaba a luchar con fiereza, se había quedado suspendido en un estado de genuina quietud, desorientado por el violento cambio que había experimentado al ser regresado a su realidad, una que le era imposible de entender al instante, pues sus brazos cayeron laxos a sus lados, mientras sus ojos asemejaban dos oscuros abismos que, perdidos, reflejaban el insondable vacío del entorno que incapaz era de reconocer.

— Todo está bien ahora ¿Lo ves?

Los ojos de Yuri viajaron temerosos, dubitativos, alrededor de la habitación que era tenuemente iluminada por la vela que el poeta había situado en una de las cómodas; una fugaz, casi diminuta chispa de reconocimiento cruzando por sus ojos, más aún sin llegar la razón para devolver la estabilidad de su mente.

— No hay nada que temer, sólo somos tú y yo… Sabes bien quien soy ¿No? — La mirada del doncel dejó de viajar a su alrededor, para fijar sus grandes orbes en el rostro de su acompañante. Este, al sentir la falta de reconocimiento en tal mirada, insistió. — Soy yo, Victor Nikiforov, poeta, filósofo y autor de epitalamios. — Citó nuevamente todos sus títulos, un pobre intento de aligerar el tenso ambiente que los envolvía con aquella broma, pero que en su voz había sonado como una amarga burla.

— Victor…

Y el filósofo no sabía a qué referir su recién ataque de perplejidad, si al bello sonido que salía de los labios de su ángel al entonar por primera vez su nombre, o la tierna caricia que calentó su mejilla, luego de que esa suave mano se acercara insegura a su rostro hasta posarse sobre su piel, como si necesitase palpar la realidad al que su delirio casi le había hecho olvidar.

Más el sublime ensueño al que el poeta estaba entrando, se vio abruptamente alejado de sus manos, cuando observó angustiado como el gitano frente a él regresaba a su consciencia para quebrar su aparente calma al dejar desatada la expresión de sus desordenadas emociones por medio de torrenciales lágrimas que caían desbordantes para dañar el pulcro lienzo de su piel con sus interminables ríos de dolor.

— Lo siento… Ya no puedo soportarlo más. — El intento del filósofo por detener sus lágrimas se vio irrumpido ante el inesperado abrazo con que el doncel buscaba refugiar su latente agonía en la seguridad de su pecho. — Nunca me dejará descansar, no importa que, su despiadada presencia me persigue en cuanto cierro los ojos, y me acompañaba sin piedad aun cuando despierto estoy… Respira su gélido aliento en mi cuello, y observa atento cada uno de mis pasos, esperando paciente el momento en que mi debilidad me haga tropezar… ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡¿Por qué me atormenta así?! — Exclamó en un angustiante alarido.

— Mi ángel, por favor, trata de calmarte. — El poeta intentó tranquilizar al gitano al poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, más esté continuaba inmerso en el delirante frenesí de recitar sin descanso las preguntas que por largo tiempo llenaron los vacíos de su perturbada mente. — ¿Qué te acosa de tal forma? ¿Qué es aquello a lo que tanto temes? 

Ciertamente Victor no esperaba que en el estado en que se encontraba Yuri, este tuviese el razonamiento suficiente para contestarle, por lo que se sorprendió al observar la manera inmediata en que se había alejado de su abrazo para ver fijamente al poeta, luego de que su desquiciada mirada viajara frenética alrededor, con el visible miedo al que su irracional mente le obligaba a constatar que el causante de su tormento no estuviese presente para ser testigo de su confesión.

— El fantasma… — Susurró, trémulo. — El fantasma encapuchado. — Se estremeció con violencia ante la mención de su verdugo. — Me sigue todos los días, tomando la forma de una sombra que se mezcla entre la oscuridad para acechar mis pasos cual buitre que espera sediento por degustar su festín. Parece desvanecerse en cuanto las paredes me dan refugio, pero en las noches regresa… Me persigue en sueños, me aterra con su espectral presencia y disfruta de mi horror, y yo… ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! — Alzó la voz, frustrado por la debilidad que envolvía a su corazón. — Tengo tanto miedo, ya no tengo el control de nada, nunca lo tuve. El futuro es tan incierto, y lo poco que sé no hace más que atormentarme porque al final, él… Viene por mí, me atrapará, y no habrá lugar donde esconderme… No puedo huir, no existe salida, estoy condenado…

— Mi ángel, por favor, detente… — Pidió, angustiado al observar como el doncel comenzaba a delirar en la recitación, casi religiosa, de sus divagaciones que no lo llevaban más que a una interminable espiral de penumbras. — Yuri, Yuri, mírame, sólo… Escucha… — Colocó sus manos en el rostro del gitano para exigir toda su atención, lejos de aquella vorágine que amenazaba con drenar todo raciocinio que aún quedase en su mente. No sabía si se debía al contacto de sus manos en él, o quizás el haberle llamado por su nombre, pero había obtenido el efecto deseado, cuando el joven zíngaro detuvo abrupto su delirio verbal, pese a que las lágrimas no habían cesado en ningún momento. — No importa lo que sueñes, ni lo que veas en cada esquina de estas calles… Nada ni nadie va a lastimarte, porque yo jamás permitiré que tus miedos se hagan realidad. — Expresó con seguridad, y la fuerza con que su promesa se grabó en su alma, se reflejó en la inalterable seriedad con que su mirada buscaba a la suya.

— P-Pero el fantasma…

— No, ángel mío, no te preocupes más… — Colocó uno de sus dedos en los suaves labios del doncel para silenciar su angustia. — No habrá ente ni poder que pueda hacerte daño, eso puedo jurarlo si antes tienen que pasar sobre mí, por eso… No te atormentes más, por favor…

Y el delicado toque con que sus dedos intentaban limpiar las lágrimas que impías demacraban la belleza de su tersa piel, envió a su corazón cálidas oleadas de infinita ternura que descendía hasta las profundidades de sus tinieblas para sosegar la tormenta que inclemente había encontrado su fuerza al servirse del temor que cual ponzoña le enajenaba en mente y espíritu.

Yuri cerró sus ojos, saboreando con júbilo, lejos del amargo sabor de sus lágrimas, el dulce elixir que se le daba a beber desde aquel cáliz que simbolizaba su anhelada liberación de aquellas cadenas que, inclementes, habían mantenido atada a su alma para permanecer en las tinieblas, condenada a morar en el silencio de su agónico infierno personal.

Más su alma ahora libre estaba de todo yugo que buscase sofocar la luz interior que alumbraba las insondables penumbras que no regresarían más para enceguecer su mirada del sendero que debía transitar rumbo a su anhelado futuro, no el que le horrorizaba cada noche en funestas pesadillas, sino aquel que en sus inocentes años había soñado con poder tocar, aunque fuese con la punta de sus dedos, y que era ahora cuando revivía aquella emoción de antaño, con la ilusión que renovada llegaba para ahuyentar las preocupaciones que ahora no le parecían más que simples fragmentos de un trivial recuerdo.

Y sumado a la luz que resurgía de entre sus tinieblas, pronto a su corazón llegó el cálido sentir de unos labios que tiernos se posaban en su frente para acariciarle con la delicadeza con que se roza a una flor. Era esa sensación la que acogía a su corazón en un dulce toque que lo mecía en la serenidad de su marea, desvaneciendo con su calmo ritmo las aciagas memorias que poco a poco se quedaban atrás en el olvido, más la sublime sensación que le brindaba tal regalo se vio irrumpida sin aviso alguno, rompiendo el pequeño Edén interno en que el doncel deseaba morar eternamente, y obligando a sus ojos que se abrieran para buscar la razón de haberlo desterrado de su ensueño.

Más, ante sus ojos tan sólo encontró la imagen del poeta quien, cabizbajo, miraba las blancas sabanas con un distinguible aire de culpabilidad.

— Lo siento, yo… No debí haber hecho eso… — Se disculpó en un susurro, incapaz de hallar la fuerza suficiente para levantar la mirada y enfrentar el reproche que seguro encontraría empañando los bellos ojos de su adoración.

Yuri había estado a punto de cuestionar sobre el extraño comportamiento del filósofo, sin comprender realmente la razón que lo habría orillado a pedir perdón, más pronto los recuerdos vinieron a él para traerle la respuesta, en forma de aquella promesa que el poeta le había hecho durante su noche de bodas.

Él no le tocaría sin antes haber obtenido el permiso del doncel.

— Está bien… — Y aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiese procesarlas en su mente, no obstante, la sensación de profunda satisfacción que llegó al instante de haberlas dicho, le dijo en lo profundo de su corazón que no había nada incorrecto en ellas.

— ¿E-Está bien? — La voz de Victor trastabilló, víctima de la perplejidad que se apoderó de él, al escuchar las palabras que nunca en su vida hubiese esperado escuchar, pues estas traían consigo una implicación que, sin el control necesario, podían ser llevadas al más incandescente de los escenarios.

Pero eso no sucedería, Victor lo sabía y, de alguna forma… Yuri también.

— Lo está.

Y fue por tal que no hubo atisbo alguno de temor que opacara la seguridad con que su voz había entonado la respuesta que sentía como su corazón le gritaba desesperado con cada violento palpitar que estremecía de emoción su interior y que sabía, el causante de ello era consciente, al poder sentir el frenesí de su pulso por medio de esa mano que se había posado sobre aquella que acariciaba su propio rostro.

Victor, quien había visto refulgir esa misma seguridad en los bellos astros de esos ojos que le miraban como si fuese el único ser al que su corazón anhelaba, se dejó guiar junto al doncel por aquel inefable sentimiento que parecía envolver a ambos bajo su cálido manto, pues ignorando a la razón y sólo escuchado al corazón, en aquella cuestión ni siquiera parecía ser necesaria, ahora que su mente no ponía barrera alguna que les impidiera a sus sentimientos el expresarse libremente, por lo que se habían entregado por completo a las fuerza que sublimes los orillaban a dejar las dudas atrás para dedicarse a sentir, mientras guiados eran por aquella maravillosa emoción por la que no creían necesario detenerse para tomarse la molestia de nombrarla por lo que era.

No podrían detenerse, aún si quisieran, no cuando Yuri cerró sus ojos, a la espera anhelante de sentir aquella deseada cercanía, que pronto llegó para satisfacer la supurante necesidad que le quemaba en el alma, y que cuyo ardor era sustituido por esos ansiados labios, que cual prometida caricia, dejaban su cálido toque en cada uno de los besos que degustaban el sabor de su piel al cubrir su rostro con la maravillosa marca del sentir que moraba calmo en sus corazones; su frente, sus parpados, la tierna piel de sus enrojecidas mejillas, no hubo sitió donde el doncel no sintiese el exquisito ardor que le brindaban los besos del poeta a cambio del amargo sabor que los restos de sus lágrimas habían dejado impregnado en su piel, pero que para Victor sabían cómo la más deliciosa de las savias, la miel más dulce que su propia abeja le permitía probar a un simple mortal, al verterla en sus labios con la inocente entrega de quien experimenta su sentir por primera vez.

El poeta se separó un poco de la fuente de su delirio, apreciando por primera vez la emoción de sentirse ebrio por el maravilloso éxtasis de degustar aquel dulce néctar que ni en sus más salvajes ensoñaciones hubiese imaginado el probar. La sola idea le aturdía hasta el punto de sentirse perdido y creer que quizás esto no se trataba más que de otra cruel jugarreta de su ilusa mente, más sólo fue necesario un vistazo de la bella imagen que tenía ante él, para constatar que la realidad había golpeado a su vida en forma del más sublime y hermoso de los regalos.

Ahí estaba, justo frente a él, la gloriosa visión de un ángel divino, con la perfección de su piel siendo tallada en una nueva y cautivadora faceta, donde el ardor de sus besos había coloreado con expertas pinceladas que, en sus mejillas, dejaban el más encantador de los rubores, capaz de seducir hasta el más casto de los seres sobre este plano terrenal, e incluso el celestial.

¿Pues quién podría resistirse a la viva imagen de la tentación que aquel ángel encarnaba tal si fuera su segunda piel?

La atención del filósofo entonces se dirigió a aquel sitio que, en su estado de embriaguez emocional, había olvidado por completo, y que ahora se lamentaba por haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo. Eran esos labios, pequeño pedazo de cielo e infierno a la vez, rojos y llenos; su propia manzana para morder y cometer el más mortal de los pecados.

Aquellos labios que, entreabiertos, pedían en silencio el ser degustados por los suyos, para saborear por si mismos la savia que, aunque prohibida, se ofrecía a sí misma como el regalo que exigía el ser arrebatado por el deseo que brotaba de sus corazones con la única finalidad de ser por fin satisfecho para culminar la necesidad que les enajenaba por dentro.

Y cuanto más se acercaba a la cúspide de su anhelo, más sentía que los vacíos de su corazón eran llenados con la vehemencia de aquella emoción que lo sobrepasaba al hacerle estremecer ante la expectativa de lo que esos labios podrían causar en los dominios de su alma.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de culminar su más grande deseo, era incluso capaz de sentir el dulce y cálido aliento que expiraba la bella criatura que, inocente, se entregaba a él con la confianza que sólo al indicado debería otorgarle, y fue la evocación de tal idea la que encendió en su mente la alarma que, con su estruendo, rompería el hechizo de aquel cautivante ensueño que lo tenía bajo su dulce control.

Por lo que en vez de ceder ante sus impulsos y morder la delicia que aquella tentadora manzana le ofrecía, desvió la dirección en que se dirigía, para así abrazar a dicho ser celestial, y descansar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

— No importa que pase… Juro que nada ni nadie te lastimará… — Repitió su promesa, no sólo como un recordatorio para el zíngaro, sino también para él mismo, pues comprendía que, si quería hacer realidad tal juramento, tendría que cuidarlo, incluso de él mismo.

— Lo sé… — Expresó Yuri, lo suficiente desorientado por la avalancha de emociones, como para comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

— Yo… — Victor se separó del gitano, incapaz de saber cómo debía de actuar luego de aquel obvio traspiés que había cometido. Sin embargo, no había encontrado atisbo de reproche en los ojos de su ángel, quizás una suave capa de confusión, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era enterrar tal suceso en lo más profundo de su mente para evitar la causa de una pelea más entre ellos. — Creo que será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar. — Se levantó con premura para irse de la habitación, más pronto sintió que una fuerza le retenía; era la mano del doncel quien se había aferrado a su camisa, para mantenerlo cerca.

— Lo siento, yo… — Y aunque Yuri comprendía lo que había hecho, motivo por el cual ahora miraba ruborizado a un confundido poeta, no se dejó amedrentar por sus miedos. — Es sólo que no quisiera estar solo, podrías… ¿Dormir conmigo? — Preguntó, sus ojos brillando en inocente esperanza, ajeno a la facilidad con que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas.

Hecho que, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por Victor, menos luego del intimo momento que habían compartido juntos, guiados por algún extraño sentimiento que en aquel instante no deseaba nombrar. Sin embargo, era lo suficiente razonable para comprender la verdadera intención de su pregunta y, aunque le era difícil el compartir el mismo lecho luego de aquel desliz, al filósofo le era imposible negarse cuando el gitano le miraba con aquellos grandes ojos que destellaban la más inocente de las necesidades.

— Todo lo que me pidas, ángel mío. — Tomó la mano que aún se aferraba a su camisa, para llevarla a sus labios y besarla con desbordante devoción.

Victor había previsto que aquel contacto no dudaría luego de aquello, más la mano del doncel, lejos de dudar y alejarse de la suya, se aferró mucho más, enviando el silencioso mensaje de no tener la intención de romper tal punto de unión que parecía enviarle algún tipo de calma que le confortaba el alma.

Él de alguna forma comprendió los motivos del zíngaro, y con una suave sonrisa se acostó en la cama, a un lado de él, descansando justo en el medio sus manos entrelazadas.

— Victor, tú…

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de mirarse en silencio, Yuri habló, estremeciendo ligeramente al poeta por la mención de su nombre. Al parecer, el gitano sólo necesitaba haber roto aquel acuerdo tácito de no usar su nombre una vez, para entonces utilizarlo con normalidad. Y aunque aquello provocaba inexplicables sensaciones en el corazón del filósofo, creía en el fondo que muy pronto se encontraría acostumbrado a ello.

— Dime, mi ángel… — Instó Victor, quien, a diferencia del doncel, no sentía que utilizar su nombre fuese algo permitido. Algo le decía que aquello era importante para el joven, y tal como lo era Dios, su nombre no debía ser utilizado en vano.

— ¿Crees en el destino? — Preguntó en un bajo susurro.

Aquella pregunta descolocó un poco al poeta. No esperaba que su ángel quisiese saber algo como eso; había dado por sentado que, dado su carácter escéptico, entendería que no creía en nada que no tuviese alguna base bien cimentada que lo argumentara como verdadero.

Sin mencionar que tal palabra, le traía de regreso a esa otra que en sus años de juventud y aún en el presente marcaba estragos en la estabilidad de sus razonamientos.

— No creo en el destino como tal. — Respondió, luego de pensar en su respuesta. — Dudo que exista alguna fuerza sobrenatural que haya escrito el futuro de cada uno de nosotros incluso antes de nacer. Pensar que no importa lo que hagas, es en vano pues ya existe un libreto que designa los sucesos en tu vida y cómo afectan estos en ella, es algo tan desmotivante como pesimista. — Explicó sus razones. — Prefiero pensar que el futuro no es más que el producto de las decisiones que en vida hacemos, y que de nosotros depende el tinte que este tome. Sé que no hay manera de comprobar la realidad, pero creo que es mejor guiar nuestra vida por nuestros sueños, en vez de dejar que el “destino” decida por nosotros. Puede sonar incluso fantasioso, viniendo de un poeta, pero prefiero ser esclavo de una ilusión, antes que del destino.

Yuri guardó silencio luego de escuchar la respuesta del filósofo. Si bien era cierto que no existía manera de comprobar quien de los dos tenía razón, sabía en el fondo que lo más sano era el dejar de aferrarse a lo que “dictaba” el destino, para vivir la vida haciendo las mejores decisiones que se creía, podrían llevarte al futuro deseado, siendo entonces algo que dependía de uno mismo, antes que de alguna fuerza exterior.

Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que ese futuro podría llegar a convertirse.

— ¿Pasó algo con Pichit? — Cuestionó Victor, luego de pensar que posiblemente la inquietud del doncel se debía a algo que había sucedido allá en su tienda. 

— No es nada de qué preocuparse. — Yuri desechó por completo la idea, restando importancia al asunto. No había manera de solucionar tal acertijo con la seguridad de no haber errado, por lo que decidió el seguir el consejo de su esposo, en la mayor medida posible.

Victor observó en silencio al zíngaro, notando la extraña manera en que su ánimo parecía oscilar en diferentes emociones. Fue entonces cuando una idea se encendió para iluminar su mente.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? — Ofreció de pronto. — Ya sabes, para ayudarte a dormir. — Explicó, avergonzado de que el gitano pensase que tenía la mentalidad de un niño al creer que con una simple historia pudiese ayudarlo a obtener el anhelado sueño.

— No me vas a contar una tragedia ¿Verdad? — Cuestionó, sabiendo que no estaba en el mejor humor como para escuchar más desgracias.

— Oh ¿Por quién me tomas, ángel mío? Conozco más que tragedias para contar. — El poeta fingió el haberse ofendido, pero la pronta sonrisa que apareció en sus labios no permitió que su actuación durase mucho. — Esta es una buena historia, nada de tragedias. Lo prometo. — Aseguró para calmar las preocupaciones del doncel.

Yuri se encontraba un poco reacio a creer en la veracidad de la palabra de su esposo, pero al ver la sinceridad que irradiaba su mirar, dio su aprobación para que el poeta comenzase su relato, por lo que este, emocionado, aprovechó la atención que su ángel le brindaba para empezar su narración.

— En el origen de los tiempos, existió, más allá de los bosques, el desierto y los profundos mares, un maravilloso y fascinante edén, en un apartado lugar de toda ambición y maldad. Allí todo era perfecto; los arboles danzaban con elegancia, con sus ramas que eran acariciadas por la suave brisa que llevaba consigo el dulzor que estornudaban las jóvenes y hermosas flores de la primavera. El río seguía sin falta su cauce, y sus cristalinas aguas se movían con la delicadeza de un susurro en la inmensidad de la eternidad. Las golondrinas siempre entonaban su encantadora melodía cada esplendorosa mañana en que el sol se abría paso en el horizonte. La madre naturaleza amaba todo ser vivo de su creación, y su gran nobleza le había hecho crear un debido orden para que la prosperidad reinara sobre sus hijos: Llovía cuando era necesario, y salía el sol cuando se necesitaba de su abrazador calor. Inclusive hacia nevar para que los brotes de vida que habían muerto renacieran una vez más al llegar la primavera a su existir. En aquel lugar, todos tenían algo en común… Un joven convivía en completo equilibrio con la naturaleza que ante él se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Respetaba la vida de las flores, de las plantas, de todo ser vivo a su alrededor, y como agradecimiento por ello, la madre naturaleza le regalaba lo necesario para su existencia. Conocía de cada uno de ellos, lo que les hacía daño, y lo que les hacía felices; les amaba, y ellos también le amaban a él.

Yuri escuchó con interés cada palabra que el poeta entonaba, siendo la cadencia de su suave voz la que lo llevaba de la mano para adentrarse al fascinante viaje que lo transportaba al bello mundo que describía, mismo que se recreaba en su mente de forma tan vivida y real, que por instantes creía el estar allí, en vez de yacer en su cama junto al filósofo.

— Un día, la madre naturaleza quiso enseñarle una lección a sus hijos para que estuviesen preparados en un futuro. El joven al que todos tenían guardado cálidamente en su corazón, enfermó de gravedad y, al llegar el ocaso… La luz de su vida feneció. Su difunto cuerpo quedó reducido a mero y llano polvo que el viento se llevó a desfilar rumbo a desconocidas y lejanas tierras. Tal situación hizo que un desolador aire de pena y tristeza azotara inclemente a todo ser vivo que residía en el lugar. Los ríos lloraron hasta desbordarse, ahogando con su lamento los débiles tallos de hierba que aún debían de crecer, más ahora se quedarían enterrados en la tierra al no recibir el alimento de los rayos del sol; un sol que, de tan triste, su luz se percudió y, avergonzado de tal hecho, se escondía detrás de sus amigas las nubes. El resultado de su inconsolable pena dio nacimiento a un día sin luz, sin flores, arboles, ni felicidad que hiciera a las golondrinas querer salir de sus solitarios hogares para alegrar el desconsuelo con las sublimes melodías que solían cantar en la dicha del comienzo de un nuevo día. El glorioso edén que una vez fue un próspero jardín de vida se había vuelto un árido mausoleo de pena y dolor. Ya no salía el sol cuando debía, ni caía la lluvia cuando se necesitaba.

— Espera… ¡Dijiste que no me contarías ninguna tragedia! — Acusó al poeta por su engaño, utilizando su molestia para esconder la tristeza que tal abrupto cambio en el relato había provocado en su corazón.

— No desesperes, ángel mío, que la historia aún no ha terminado. — Se defendió el filósofo, esbozando una divertida sonrisa al observar lo absorto que estaba su ángel en la historia.

Esperaba algún otro reproche del doncel, pero al ver como este guardó silencio, a la espera de escuchar cómo se suponía que la historia no se trataba de una tragedia, decidió entonces continuar.

— Un día, cuando pensaban que toda esperanza y alegría se había ido junto con la vida del joven, les sorprendió una refrescante lluvia que caía en forma de delicadas gotas que impactaban contra el muerto suelo y los secos troncos de los árboles. La dulzura con que sus gotas se deslizaban por sus cuerpos les recordaban las tiernas caricias que en un pasado el joven les había dado como muestra de su dulce afecto. Lo supieron en ese entonces… Su esencia corría con pasión por el agua que alimentaba de nuevo sus infértiles vidas, provocando que brotes renacieran de la tierra, y verdes hojas abrieran los ojos hacia un olvidado despertar, quienes de pronto fueron mecidas por una cálida brisa que peinaba la fragilidad de su existencia con la cadencia de su baile. Los brotes se abrieron en bellas flores, y los arboles volvieron a retomar su imponente follaje. El río había escuchado las noticias, y toda tristeza se disipó al escuchar el susurro del viento; era la voz del joven quien le hablaba con dulzura al oído. La dicha de su regreso viajaba rápido por el lugar, y no tardó en llegar al sol, quien alegre por el suceso retomaba su luz, y dejaba de esconderse detrás de las nubes, causando que las golondrinas desearan salir de su oscura morada para celebrar el regreso del espíritu del joven con su canto celestial.  

El relato parecía haber terminado, pero aquello, en vez de calmar la angustia del gitano, no había hecho más que encender una nueva inquietud, misma que pronto extendió.

— Pero el joven seguía muerto, cómo…

— La naturaleza es tan exacta que no puede dejarse vencer por el descenso de un cuerpo. — Interrumpió el poeta, sabiendo bien a lo que el doncel se refería. — Porque todos tenemos una fecha de vencimiento, por eso nuestro cuerpo no es para siempre, pero nuestra alma vivirá por la posteridad de los tiempos en la naturaleza… Ella nos creó, y a ella regresaremos cuando nuestro espíritu ya no pueda residir más en su contenedor. Es la ley de la vida, más no el final de la misma.

Yuri guardó silencio, sopesando con detenimiento el significado de tales palabras, y el mensaje que en realidad el poeta intentaba entregarle por medio de aquel inocente relato. Y aunque los arraigados miedos hacia el peligro inminente que representaba la inevitable muerte, aún seguían presentes en él, la idea con que el filósofo recreaba la muerte para darle una perspectiva diferente y mucho más optimista, le ayudó para crear un firme punto del que podría partir para superar poco a poco aquellos miedos tan primarios en el ser humano.

— Es una hermosa historia. — Aceptó Yuri, luego de sentir como sus preocupaciones se desprendían de su alma. — ¿De dónde proviene? — Preguntó, curioso de su origen.

Los ojos del poeta brillaron ante la pregunta, como si hubiese estado esperando por tal pregunta desde que había comenzado el relato, por lo que pronto respondió a su duda.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la expresión “Memento Mori? — Cuestionó, y al obtener una negativa del zíngaro, continuó. — Significa “Recuerda que morirás” — Explicó, obteniendo una mirada de espanto de su ángel. — Una bastante fuerte como precisa ¿No? Cuando era un niño solía escucharla con una frecuencia que resultaba casi enfermiza. En esos tiempos los brotes de la peste, aunque amainados, seguían presentes en Europa. Ese miedo constante a contagiarte, junto con la amenaza de la guerra aún vigente con Inglaterra, tenía a todo el pueblo sumido en un profundo estado de umbrío temor hacia la muerte, cuando esta parecía más posible de tocar a sus puertas antes de que los primeros rayos de un nuevo día llegasen a ella. — Relató las razones por las que tal desmoralizante expresión renació para inquietar a las almas aterradas. — Yo era tan sólo un niño, mi ingenuidad no me permitía comprender por completo la difícil situación que me había tocado vivir, pero ver el miedo rondar en los ojos de los rostros casi cadavéricos de las personas, junto a su voz que repetía esas palabras cual rezo, me hizo tener el mismo terror como si entendiese la posición tan vulnerable de nuestro pueblo.

Yuri apretó la mano que entrelazada continuaba con la del filósofo, intentando transmitir algún tipo de consuelo, aunque fuese el más mínimo, que llegase a confortar las memorias que, por la mirada en sus ojos, aun perturbaban su alma.

Él se sentía entonces bendecido por su propia niñez. Nunca había estado en ningún territorio que pasase por problemas como esos, ya sea políticos o de sanidad. Era pues, consciente que, a pesar de ser un gitano y su esposo un “honrado burgués” este último había tenido que pasar por tragos muy amargos.

— Pero no estaba solo, tenía a mi madre conmigo. — Sonrió, evocando el dulce recuerdo que siempre calentaba a su corazón. — Las madres tienen como este sexto sentido que siempre les dice cómo se sienten sus hijos, así que ella no tardó en notar lo afectado que estaba con mi entorno, y verás… Ella no era la mujer más religiosa que digamos, era originaria de un pequeño pueblo situado en Rusia, donde el folclor y las costumbres estaban firmemente arraigadas, así que no compartía la misma idea que los católicos sobre lo que sucedía luego de morir. Era pues, más asidua en creer sobre las bondades que la naturaleza le otorgaba al hombre, creyendo entonces que, si de ella nacíamos y vivíamos, luego, al morir, debíamos regresar a esta para formar parte de ella.  

El gitano intento que su atención no fuese desviada hacia la nueva información que el poeta ahora le otorgaba y lo que esto implicaba. Si él era considerado un ciudadano más de París era por haber nacido allí y ser hijo de un francés más, pero el hecho de tener una madre de otra nacionalidad le decía al zíngaro que, muy posiblemente, esto le había acarreado al filósofo ciertos problemas a lo largo de su vida.

— Fue por eso que ella me contó esa historia para ayudarme a superar mi miedo a la muerte. — Continuó, ajeno a los pensamientos del zíngaro. — Recuerdo como ella me decía tiernamente: Cuando el momento llegue, busca que tu alma vuele hacia el sol, que tu espíritu sea guiado por sus rayos, así te fundirás con su luz, y todo cuanto su fulgor llegué a relucir, ahí estarás tú. En los ríos, las montañas, los valles… Serás el viento que acaricie las flores de los prados, el agua del roció de la mañana, e inclusive el fuego que arrasa imperioso por la vida, para demostrar que la vida terrenal no es para siempre, pero sí la espiritual. Porque la muerte… Es tan sólo el comienzo de la inmortalidad… Y tú… Serás inmortal…”

Recitó Victor, embelesado por la dulzura de los recuerdos que lo tomaban preso en aquel viaje hacia tiempos mejores que habían visto su vida, mismos a los que, desgraciadamente, no podría regresar jamás.

— Creo en Dios, y en la existencia de un cielo, pero siempre me ha gustado pensar en la naturaleza benevolente de aquella perspectiva, donde no importan que pecados hayas cometido en vida, tus creencias, raza o nacionalidad, eso carece de importancia cuando es hora de regresar a nuestro único origen. Además, y aunque puede que cometa pecado por blasfemia, he de decir que Dios jamás ha logrado lo que mi madre logró al expresarme sus creencias… Pues no le temo a la muerte, mi único temor yace en lo que esto significaría para mí…

Yuri se sorprendió ante aquella confesión. Lo cierto es que luego de las demostraciones de terror que el poeta había tenido sin falta ante cada situación que amenazaba el fin de su vida, cualquiera podría creer lo mucho que le aterraba la sola idea de morir. El doncel entonces había levantado la mirada hacia el rostro del filósofo, esperando encontrar en sus ojos la férrea firmeza que diese fe a sus palabras, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hallar en estos fue el apagado azul de sus ojos donde aquella luz que tanto le atraía había sido opacada por la densa nube gris de tristeza que se posaba cual pesado telón tras su desolada mirada.

— ¿La extrañas? — Preguntó en un susurro, posando su mano libre para descansar sobre la cálida mejilla del poeta. Había algo en la postura tan afligida y resignada que él emanaba que hacía tirar de los hilos de su corazón para buscar anhelante la manera de menguar aquel dolor que aniquilaba esa hermosa luz que, con el tiempo, había sabido apreciar hasta el punto de atesorar cada momento en que pudiese ser cautivado al contemplarla en silencio.

Victor miró a la tierna criatura que en un ataque de compasión se apiadaba de la pena que él incapaz había sido de esconder en las profundidades de su corazón, y pronto, se sintió culpable de haber contagiado al doncel con su propia aflicción. Sin embargo, no dudó en contestar aquella pregunta.

— Todos los días… — Respondió en lo que pareció un suave suspiro, y antes de que pudiese detenerlo, una amarga sonrisa se había situado en sus labios.

Pasaron largos minutos que para ambos asemejaron una eternidad, daba esa impresión cuando ninguno de los dos había expresado palabra, permitiendo que el sepulcral silencio de la noche llenara los vacíos que en sus mentes eran utilizados para pensar en los sucesos acontecidos aquella noche, y lo que estos habían provocado en sus corazones.

— Victor… — La voz de Yuri se abrió paso entre el silencio para captar la atención del poeta. — No importa lo que haya dicho antes, yo… Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo… — El doncel no sabía por qué, pero de pronto había sentido la urgencia de confesar la conclusión a la que su corazón había llegado no hacía mucho, y que creía, el filósofo tenía el derecho de saber. — Me salvaste cuando más lo necesitaba… Gracias. — Agradeció con sinceridad, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del poeta con su mano que aún reposaba sobre esta.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que esperaba de Victor luego de haber hecho tal confesión, pero la suave risa que escuchó salir de sus labios, junto con el tierno beso que depositó en su mano entrelazada, había sido suficiente para liberarle de todo aquel peso que le afligía en el alma.

— Esa debería ser mi línea, ángel mío…

Y la cálida sonrisa que refulgió en sus labios, hizo llegar al corazón del gitano el suave recuerdo de aquella promesa pactada en el alma… No habría nada que temer, no cuando el poeta estaba a su lado.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Primero que nada me gustaría ofrecer una disculpa por esta especie de Hiatus por el que pasé. Fueron muchos meses desde la última actualización, y peor era al pensar que en realidad tenía gran parte del capítulo escrito, pero estos meses no fueron los mejores para mí, y no me encontraba realmente con ánimos para continuar, y tampoco quería entregar un capítulo "escrito a medias" Sin embargo, hoy me encuentro mucho mejor y con toda la energía y entusiasmo para continuar. 
> 
> No mentiré y diré que la próxima actualización llegará pronto, porque eso no va a suceder. Pese a que le ponga todo mi esfuerzo en escribir, la universidad y las clínicas no me dejarán el tiempo suficiente, sin embargo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para actualizar lo más pronto posible. No los haré esperar más de 4 meses como esta última vez, eso si es seguro. 
> 
> ¡En el capítulo que sigue volverán muchos personajes, más la adición de otros nuevos, aunque estos ya los conocen, así que promete bastante! 
> 
> Por otro lado, mi gran amiga Magi Allie me ha hecho muy feliz con otro nuevo dibujo para el fic, esta vez sobre aquella escena del capítulo pasado donde Yuri pasaba un mal rato sobre el Pont Au Change al reflexionar sobre la pelea que había tenido con Victor. Debo decir que adoré la manera tan precisa en que captó las emociones de Yuri en el dibujo ♥ Le agradezco mucho por cada bello dibujo que me regala para el fic, y espero que les guste tanto como a mí ♥ 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Jv35AGioObQ1XJeM5QJ7ZF6sF-Fd8NgI/view?usp=sharing
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, al igual que cada comentario, pues ellos son los que me dan los ánimos necesarios para continuar con la historia! Y sin más que agregar, me despido de ustedes.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
